Melinda
by vcivi
Summary: We are in year 2025. Melinda becomes 18 years old. Now her brothers has gone, she had to stand alone against the demons. Melinda will find out that she has another destiny then only being a Charmed One, which will bring her life upside down ..
1. Happy Birthday

Melinda

Power of One

Episode One

Happy Birthday

15th July 2025

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my 18__th__ birthday! My mother is downstairs cooking all day, to make all the food I love and my aunts Phoebe and Paige are coming over and hopefully, my very busy brothers too?_

_18 years and already won so many battles. I wonder when I will be able to live a normal live, like my mom and dad (whatever you can call a normal in our family). _

_My Dad (still human), took after the Ultimate Battle against aunt Billie, the magic school over and good owns it again. Both of my brothers went there and me too. He is the best teacher and dad, someone can wish for…_

_After Wyatt graduated and after a huge fight with mom, he didn't wanted to be a charmed one anymore, but a whitelighter and finally an elder. My mum flipped completely, but in the end, she lost the battle and he became a fulltime whitelighter and we only see him, when there is an attack and the power of three is needed. I don't blame him, for years, demons tried to kill him or tried to make him evil…I understand if he is sick of it….and also that we are the next generation The Mighty Charmed ones, with two twice blessed children doesn't help either._

_Yeah it is sad but true, me and Wyatt are twice blessed with amazing gifts blablabla…poor Chris. All his life he had to prove himself to mum and dad and to us, but mostly to himself that he was worthy to be a Charmed One…he is now also a fulltime whitelighter which actually makes him more smile and happy with himself then being a Witch. _

_Mum has now her own restaurant and it go's pretty well…I work there sometimes, to earn nice money and eat all the nice food, my mum has created herself…she is so cool. After the battle a year later she did something she hadn't done in years and went to the church. Before she became a witch, she went to the church often. When she was there, she thanked that she had won the battle with Billie and that everybody was save and she wished for me. She hoped that now she could finally start living her life as a normal person. Unfortunately for my mum, she had proven herself to the Halliwell line of powerful witches and became the Matriarch of the Family, which gave her amazing powers and something earthy, strong earthy powers. She had another destination for herself which was to banish all evil for a long time, that it took them years to recover and she did. Now she doesn't use her magic much, unless she gets attacked offcourse. Besides that, she does her thing and lives her life finally. When witches ask me about my mum and I tell them that Piper Halliwell is my mum, they show her so much respect. Her name means something in the witch world and I want to be just like my mum…the only thing is, I have to do it alone…_

_I have been blessed with all the Charmed Ones powers. Telekinesis, I blow up stuff or slow it freeze it. I have premonitions like aunt phoebe and sometimes I have also dream premonitions. My newest power is creating a some sort of force field like Wyatt can, but only if we are all three together. Alone it doesn't seem to work…..weird…_

_So now Wyatt and Chris all over the world or up in the sky, the next generation of demons are now coming after me or my family for the ever same reason…our powers...or to get higher in the underworld…but let them come…I'm prepared for anything. I'm Melinda Halliwell. Next in line be become the Matriarch. I will change the Magic world and I will make my mum and dad so proud…Now let's go downstairs and see what my mum has prepared!_

Melinda went downstairs and on the way down, all the nice smells came to her and she couldn't help it to smile. She couldn't wait to get her presents. She was almost downstairs when she heard something smash in the kitchen. She run down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see that is was empty. Pan with baked vegetables was lying all over the ground and the some food was still cooking. Where was her mum? 'Mam…are you here? 'MAM?

'Wyatt, Chris get your butts here, right now! Both brothers orbed in together to see there sister standing in the kitchen looking very worried.

**Chris:** Hey birthday girl…18 years, good for you…!

**Melinda:** Mam is missing!

**Wyatt/Chris: **What?

**Wyatt:** What do you mean missing?

**Melinda:** look around you! Food on the ground, when mam is cooking?

**Chris:** She has a point...mam would freak out, if she saw the veggies on the ground and we standing here not cleaning…

Melinda slapped Chris on the arm. 'I'm serious! She is nowhere in the house!

**Wyatt:** Ok, let say is kidnapped. Who would want to kidnap mam and why now. It has been years that she had a demon attack. She would have sensed the demon while he shimmered in...She may be getting old, but she is still the Matriarch…

The doorbell rang and they all hurried to the door. When Melinda opened the door, she saw a huge smiling Phoebe standing there. Her 3 nieces and Coop weren't there. Phoebes smile disappeared immediately when she felt all the worries coming from her nephews and niece.

**Phoebe:** What happened?

**Melinda:** I don't know, we think mam is kidnapped? Come in, Come in..!

**Phoebe:** What? Piper? Why would anybody want to kidnap Piper? After all this years? She took her coat off and was wearing a blue dress, with a side cut from the below. She looked lovely.

**Melinda:** We don't know!

**Phoebe:** I see. Ok, did you try scrying for her? You boys, did you already do the scan thing you guys do…? Did anybody let Leo know? Is Paige here?

Before anybody could react, blue orbs started the fill the hallway and there was Paige. In a beautiful black dress with an open back and she had her long reddish hair with some greys strings loose, which mad her much younger the she was..

**Paige:** Sorry guys I'm late. Henry couldn't make it on the last minute, he got a huge case he is working on and they got a lead and the kids….well you know them...they all doing their own thing...

**Phoebe:** Piper is kidnapped!

**Paige:** whaa what..? Piper kidnapped? Why would anyone want to do that?

**Phoebe:** We were just trying to figure that out?

**Deep in the underworld**

Piper opened her eyes to see that she was in some sort of cage. She got up and took the dust of her clothes, moaning and cursing the demon who interrupted a very important day. Her daughter was becoming a woman tonight. Eighteen years, she couldn't still believe why she was so blessed with a girl. For years she taught that it would never happen, but then it did and Piper felt so blessed. Who dared to take this moment away from her? Piper looked around and found what was supposed to be the door and tried to blast it, but it reflected back to her and she fell hard against the backside of the cage. She tried a spell, summoning her sisters, sending a message magically but nothing worked. She looked around more closely and the cage looked very familiar to her. She had to think hard and then it suddenly hit her, she was trapped in the same cage as the one, the seer had used many years ago to sacrifice the girls to become the Source herself. But then she was the one who was summoned to the cage, how they did it…piper tried to relax her breathing and tried to remember the spells she knew to get out of here or to get some help.

Then someone walked in the room and Piper eyes went huge.

**Piper:** Katrina?

**Katrina:** Hello Piper. Nice to see you again. Too bad it had to come to this?

**Piper:** Come to what? Why are you doing this. You supposed to be a Melinda's best friend. You have slept over so many times and had dinners with us? How can you betray us like this?

Katrina just looked over to Piper, ignoring her completely and walked around the cage like an animal who is walking around his target, before it devour its.

**Katrina:** Years. Years I had to smile and pretend to be this nice girl. It was terrible. But now it is my time and I will have my revenge. Revenge on my mother!

Who are you? Piper demanded.

**Katrina:** I'm the daughter of Christy. Do you remember her? You killed her in the Ultimate Battle. Actually dearest auntie Billie has killed her, but you had a huge part of it too. If you died that night. I still would have my mother and she would be one of the strongest demons walked the earth and I would be right next to her. You probably think how this is possible. Do you really think that my mother was the plan? They made sure there was a backup plan, is she failed. Me. They put me by human people, who were also magical, but evil. So I could pretend to be normal and be evil in the meantime…you have no idea how much fun that was…not! But no worries. After years of searching in the underworld of old spell books or any valuable book from all the powerful demons, which were already killed by you and then I found the lair of the Seer. Do you remember her...she said with an evil smile? Now I have the knowledge to keep you in this cage. Offcourse I had to strengthen it, but don't worry, I made it just strong enough to keep you here, but one of your kids to find the place and come and save you, so I can kill them all and have my revenge…!

**Piper:** You leave them alone! You have a grudge against me; they have nothing to do with! Suddenly Piper decided to change tactic. I wonder how many demons would have slept with her over the years down there…do you even know who your father is..? She asked if she was having a normal conversation…

**Katrina shouting:** SHUT UP! SHUT UP! How dare you talk about her like if she was a cheap whore? Who gave you any permission to speak? You are nothing…maybe in the old days you were almighty, but now your just an old woman…who cannot even remember half of the spells she once used anymore….your nothing and you will see how I kill one by one your children and then your lovely Leo and before I kill you, I let you watch, how I kill your daughter, if she was an insect, that needs to be crushed and at last I will kill you….

Piper was about to say something, but Katrina hold her hand up and just walked out of the room. Piper thought she was going to lose it any moment…what could she do?

**Attic, Manor**

Melinda was standing over the map of San Francisco scrying for her mother.

Phoebe was holding the plate, Piper was probably holding before she got kidnapped and tried to get a vision, but didn't have one.

**Phoebe:** Melinda can you help me out? Maybe our powers combined, we will be able to see something? Chris can you take over the scrying? He did as he was told.

Melinda came over and stood next to Phoebe. With one hand they holded eachothers hands and with the other the plate, fingers touching. They both closed their eyes and focussed on seeing Piper, where she was now…and slowly they started the same rhythm .and both were sucked in the same vision:

_Piper was locked in a cage, phoebe recognized immediately as the cage of the Seer. There was someone else in the room throwing energyballs for fun at Piper, not to kill her, just to torture her. Then the image changes and they saw themselves finding Piper, just to find out, that they walked right in the trap of the mysterious person…Image changes again and they see Billie working strong magic to find the girl, but is not successful. _

Both girls started to blink a view times, before they were out of there vision.

**Phoebe:** Wow, you really are getting strong. It felt like I could touch the cage, touch Piper, so real it seemed.

Melinda blushed and smiled at her aunt. At that moment Leo walked in with Paige, who orbed to the magic school to get him. He walked straight to Melinda and hugged her.

**Leo:** Happy birthday sweetie and smiled at his daughter. Then he turned around the room and hugged his sons and Phoebe and after quick greetings, he became serious.

'Did you guys, scried for her?

**Melinda:** Well we had a vision that she was hold in the Underworld and in the same cage as the Seer holded the Charmed Ones long time ago…

**Leo:** I remember. I also remember that you two managed to get Piper in the cage. Can we not somehow make it happen to get you two in the cage…?

**Paige:** Actually I don't think it will work. If someone is strong enough as the Seer to make that cage magically sealed again and make Piper the Matriarch unable to free herself, then I don't think we will be able to get in the cage…Paige paused for a minute and then said: But maybe if we make a spell to get us to her, then if we try to get in the cage, it will bounce us off to the ground and we will be right in the cave she is…otherwise it can take us hours to find the right cave…

**Leo:** let's do it, we have no time to make other plans. I want Piper tonight home and I want to celebrate my daughter's birthday is that clear?

Everybody nodded and Phoebe and Paige started to make the spell, while Melinda was standing over with her brothers, trying to plan a fight plan.

An hour later the spell was ready and they all stood in a circle holding hands and all had a piece of paper and they all chanted at the same time:

_Keeper of what disappears,  
>Hear me now - open your ears.<br>The Matriarch - is what we now seek,  
>By Moon, Sun, Earth, Air, Fire and Sea.<em>

They were all surrounded by white/yellow light and taken away from the manor to Piper.

**Underworld, Cave Piper is captured**

They landed all, right on the cage and because the cage is protected by magic, they were all blown away from it, all over the place against the wall. They all had to struggle to find there balance and to get up. When they did, they saw that the cave was filling with demons. The Charmed family were all facing the demons, ready to attack at any moment.

**Piper:** Katrina is the one who is doing this! She is the daughter of Christy and wants revenge!

They all looked shocked at Piper. Then they heard a girl laughing in the midst of the demon.

**Katrina:** Aaaah Piper…Piper. Still thinking that this will end well for your side…but as you can see I have brought some minions…turning to them and with a firm voice…you can kill them all, except for her…she pointed her finger, right at Melinda…

Then things happened really fast…Chris throw telekinetically some demons to the side and orbed out and appeared behind some demons to do the same at them...

Paige did mostly the same, orbing out and between two demons who finally killed themselves by throwing there energyball of weapon at eachtother…

Phoebe was maybe older, but she still knew how to fight and dodge flying energyballs and divert them back to them with her empathy power...

Leo was fighting with his fist as many demons as he could.

Melinda looked around her and then to her mother, who looked worried and furious the same time…and she was keep throwing her hands against the cage to blow it up, so she could fight to and help her family…and this was all because of her…and then something snapped in her…and she felt a sudden rage and power in her. Like she never felt before.

**Melinda shouted:** ENOUGH! She threw out her hand and started blowing up demons like they were insects. One by one they were gone…some throw out an energy ball, but it reflected back to them, thanks to her telekinesis power…And fast as they had filled the cave, that sat they were all vanquished. She turned around to face Katrina and looked at her family who were all staring at her…

'This is my fight. Nobody interferes, got it! They all nodded.

**Katrina:** Well well, the great Melinda Halliwell thinks she can beat me! How funny...

Melinda almost whispering: Let my mother go and I will not hurt you.

**Katrina:** Are you kidding me…this cage is so much fun…we have been throwing for like a hour energyballs at your mother…poor thing…you could tell she is getting old. She couldn't dodge all the balls as you can see…

Melinda, looked quickly at her mother to see, that her mother has some places, where her clothes were burned and you could see the blood dripping. She snapped.

Melinda threw her hand and made a side move with it, which made Katrina fly threw the cave, hard against the wall. She tried to get up, but Melinda, slowly closed her fingers, which made Katrina scream out in pain.

Melinda shouted while she changed her fingers in a way, so she could use her blowing power, but with the power she felt in her and the rage, something had changed in her…she had amazing control over all her powers and she was able to use it in a way, she never or her mother could. She kept blowing one blow after the other, which made Katrina hit over and over again, against the wall, without able to do anything, then watch in horror, how Melinda came slowly closer and closer, with some glow over her and a determination and rage on her face. She looked like a Goddess, which scared the crap out of Katrina.

'LET MY MOTHER GO, NOW! She shouted and kept walking closer and closer to Katrina, till she reached and was standing over her, still using her blowing power. Katrina crumbled under her, not able to speak, or use her powers. She had never seen such a power or felt it, by Melinda! 'How dare you to betray me like this? Feeling anger rise again 'I LOVED YOU AS A SISTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! ANSWER ME! The whole cave started the shake…

Piper and the others looked in awe at what was happening right in front of them. Melinda showed amazing powers which she never had shown before. From Piper was standing, she watched with proud and a bit disturbance at her daughter…she had a very strange look in her eyes, which scared the hell out of Piper. A power to destroy everything what comes on her path or to create. Katrina, finally released of the attacks of Melinda, tried to sit up straight and finally she made it to sit down and looked up to Melinda...who was standing right in front of her, looking calm , but you could feel her power coming in waves…

**Katrina:** Your mother was right. I'm the daughter of Christy. Billie's niece. Because of your family, my grandparents died. Because of your families manipulation Billie was forced to kill her own sister.

**Melinda:** That is not true. Billie chose herself to be good. She understood finally what kind of bad person your mother really was and what she was about to do, to the Charmed Ones, was unacceptable for her and she decided to fight back to her own sister. Let me ask you a question: why now. Why pretend all this years, to be a weak witch…but great to hang out with, to talk to…we shared meals with eachother, slept in the same room…why now..?

**Katrina:** I wanted you to be become 18 first. Grow up…and feel the love of your family and then BAM…all of it gone…just like me…I had to grow up, between, filthy humans, who were evil...but thanks to them I found the lair of the Seer and that is how I'm able to use the cage…she smiled with an evil grin, what was not human anymore. Then her smiled faithed, when she looked up straight in the eyes of Melinda…

Melinda was now really glowing with white light around her…she didn't looked if she was from this earth…With a voice of Iron…I'm Melinda Halliwell, daughter of Piper Halliwell the Matriarch. My power comes from her and all the Matriarch's before her. She lifted her hand and squeezed her fingers so that Katrina crawled on the ground again in pain. 'Stay' Melinda said. She walked over to the cage and looked at it if it was a puzzle and then she told her mother to back away...and lifted her hands and closed her eyes and thoughts of the words she had just spoken. She was powerful and she knew it and she could do this. She knew deep in her guts, that she could open the door. She took a deep breath and flipped with her fingers as hard as she could. The cage shaked, but the door didn't open. She closed her eyes again…and took a deep breath and breathed out again and opened her eyes with more determination ever and flipped again with her fingers and the door clicked open.

**Katrina in pain, struggling to speak:** That is impossible only I have the power the open the cage.

**Paige:** Can somebody vanquish her already.

**Piper:** No! She is still human. It was terrible enough to kill Christy, but she gave us no choice. It was her or us. But I believe, if Katrina sees the real truth of what happened back then, maybe she can still be good.

**Phoebe:** How can you be so naïve Piper? She has lived practically with you guys, knows everything about you guys and in the meantime, she has been planning this. If we let her go, who knows what she will do next. We cannot risk that or our children!

**Piper:** Who says we will let her go. First she will be placed in magic school, in a room where no magic can be used. By nobody in the room, even us.

Then we will figure out, how to show her that the story as she knows it is not true and hopefully that will help. Otherwise we can always vanquish her later, she said with a bit of an ironic smile. This made Phoebe roll her eyes.

Piper walked over to Katrina and kneeled beside her and turned her face to Melinda. Can you release her please?

**Wyatt:** Mom. I don't think that is a good idea. We still don't know what her powers fully are or what kind of spells she can throw at us…I think we should orb her right to magic school and let two human students, put her in the room. Then Melinda can release her?

Piper looked thoughtful and then nodded as in approval and they all walked over to Piper and Katrina and orbed out to Magic school.

**Magic school**

When they arrived, Leo walked straight to the big hall to find two students, who could help out. After a view minutes waiting awkwardly in front of the door, Leo came back with two students, who gripped Katrina, who was still looking in she was in great deal of pain and brought her to the room. Melinda was exhausted and couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry. Piper and her whole family were right there with her and they all hugged her. When they let go, Piper looked deep in her eyes, full with awe and proud...

**Piper:** I have never seen such a power in my whole witchy life. You were like a Goddess. What were you feeling?

Melinda becoming a bit shy: I felt all my ancestors, their power, their commitment so the Charmed Ones could be born and save the world from evil...I felt Grams and I felt you...and all of you and the love you felt for me and that gave me the power to do what I had to do.

They all looked at her proudly and her brothers smirked at her, which made her shyer then she already felt. She was tired and hungry and wanted to go home now.

**Phoebe:** I think that is a great idea Melinda, she said smiling...

**Melinda:** I think you are right. Who is hungry, she said with a smile?

Everybody cheered and made happy sounds and when they orbed out, Melinda looked one more time at the door, where her only bestfriend she had was looked up and had tried to kill her. She couldn't help feeling a bit said for Katrina and hoped really that her mother's tactic will work.' I release you, she whispered, before they faded away.

**Melinda in her bedroom:**

_Dear dairy,_

_I feel terrible and fantastic at the same time. Tonight didn't go as it supposed to go…when I went downstairs, my mother was kidnapped and after a bit search we found her in the underworld in a magical cage._

_Katrina, my best friend and sort of sister...kidnapped my mother. She has been planning this for 18 years. OMG I still cannot believe it. I loved her and we told eachother everything and shared our food and bed and even fought of demons together and it was all a LIE! I feel dirty and betrayed, but on the other side I feel amazing, powerful and blessed with my family._

_When I fought Katrina, something snapped in me. I felt it happen and suddenly from out of know where I felt all this ancient powers, but not mine only, but all the ones before us…so freaking weird…my mother called me a Goddess. All of them looked at me with awe and proud…it made me shy…My mum…I love her…she is so wise. Even after what Katrina has done to her, she still wanted to help her to rehabilitate._

_I wonder what is happening with me. Where did this power come from, why now? Do I need it, that I have received it? Maybe I can ask Grams?_

_Believe it or not, after this huge fight, we went home and had a nice meal and I got a lot of presents and my family was with me and we laughed and talked and I had fun... but I'm dead and want to sleep._

_Write soon again…_

_See ya..._

_Melinda_


	2. Friend or Foe

Melinda

Power of One

Episode Two

Friend or Foe

22 July 2025,

Dear Diary,

Today it has been exactly one week that I have fought Katrina, once my bestfriend, who betrayed me and wanted to kill my family.

I feel sad and alone. Sounds crazy, but I miss her! She was like a sister to me and knowing that she is in that awful room, where a magical person, cannot use any magic. The thought of it give me the chills. I want to live a normal live, but magic is part of me and if I look at the history of my Mother and aunts, all I see is, that they have now all their normal lives, but sometimes they are still forced to come back to their roots and use magic..

You know, I should be thankful at Katrina. I have fought quit big amount demons, in my whole 18 years, but this was something else. The thought of Katrina betraying me and want to kill all my loved ones, made me snap...and it was freaky shit. I felt like a goddess. I could have done anything, if I wanted...i'm also scared and I need answers. Where did this power come from and why now…I need to talk to grams...

OMG OMG..You will never believe what happened…?

The spellcasting teacher is sick and my dad, couldn't find anybody that quick, so two days ago, he came to me and offered a temporary job. He was convinced that I was the perfect person for the job. I feel so proud and humbled. He is actually going to pay me. He said: It is only fair and winked at me with a smile when he turned back on me and walked out the room…he is soooo cool. I know I sound like a little child, but I can't help it Truth must be said…! Now comes the best part…..

Every day, the last year's students for two hours. And yesterday was my first day. I was excited, nervous and thought I would throw up, at the first word I would speak in front of the class, but worst and the greatest thing happened. I got in the class and said goodmorning without actually looking at anybody and walked to my desk and then I finally looked up and I froze…there all the way in the back...there was a boy. He had blond spikey hairs, which were messy. He was dressed in a jeans and tight shirt, which made his muscles come out just perfect. I could see from where I stood his greenish/grey eyes. I was nailed to the floor, no sound came out and I think for sure I stared at him for 2 WHOLE MINUTES….OMG…somebody kill me..I feel such an idiot. First day as teacher and I get a crush on a student!…anyways…

I took my list and started to call the names off everybody…it is a big school, so I knew a few people. Then on the end of the paper it said,

new student, started today and his name is Jake Devon. Cool right? Sound like a European name. The class went pretty well, if I may say so…and now I'm lying here, and thinking of Jake next to me, kissing me….ok, now I'm losing it….Oh the doorbell…I have to go…I'll be back…

Melinda runs downstairs to open de door, because nobody was home. Her parents were out for dinner. She finally reached the door and opened it to see Billie standing in front of her.

**Billie:** Hey girlfriend, Happy Birthday! I'm back in town.

**Melinda:** Aunt Billie! Thanks, come in! I'm alone, everybody is out.

**Billie:** Shoot! I hoped to speak to Piper, but as a Charmed One, I will tell it to you and then

I need to go to Magic school.

**Melinda:** OK, that sounds serious. Come in.

Billie came in, and hangs her jacket of. She was wearing a black jeans and a white open top. She looked like she was the same age of Melinda.

**Melinda:** Let's go to the kitchen and have a drink why you tell me what you need to tell me. Billie nodded with a smile and followed Melinda to the kitchen. Melinda walked straight to the refrigerator and took her mums famous Ice Tea out of it and pored it in two glasses she took out of the closet and sat down at the bar, where Billie was watching her patiently, till she sat down.

**Billie:** I saw what happened in the cave, Billie said gently. I was searching your mother, but I was getting blocked by someone and then I felt you guys move and followed your guys trail and saw you guys falling on the cave and I saw to my horror my niece Katrina for the first time. I didn't even know she existed. How bizarre is that, right? Melinda nodded and looked a bit sad of the memory of the fight. 'You had some power girl. I never saw anything like it. You looked ancient. I couldn't believe what I saw and I thought that your mother was the strongest witch ever, period! Melinda smiled shyly. You guys did the right thing to bring her to that nasty room. I would like to see her and talk to her, if that is alright with you guys? That's why I wanted to talk to your mother and ask permission.

**Melinda:** Aunt Billie, you don't have to keep saying sorry, everytime Christy and now Katrina's name comes up. If you saw us, you must also heard what I said about you to your niece. You made the right choice then and you are still a good witch, who helped a thousand, maybe more people and about seeing your niece. You won't even have to ask. It is still your family and she is harmless.

**Billie:** Great. Shall we go then? I need to do also other errands. Can't stay that long.

**Melinda:** Sure, let me get some teleportation potions.

**Magic School, Hallway**

Melinda and Billie were standing in front of the room, were Katrina was held. Billie took a deep breath and looked at Melinda and nodded and opened the door to see a crazed Katrina standing across the room, ready to attack anybody. See saw Billie and behind her Melinda and at the sight of her, she started to run at the door, screaming, but Billie beat her to it and got in the room and closed it before she could get out. Melinda started to cry in front of the door, because the Katrina she knew was now completely gone and her true nature was coming to surface. She turned around to walk away, when she bumped up against somebody. She looked up to see Jake standing in front of her.

**Jake**: O, sorry my bad! Hey, are you ok?

**Melinda:** Yeah I'm fine, she said with a small voice.

**Jake:** Well that sounded very convincing. Shall we try that again? Are you ok?

Melinda: Yes I'm fine, she said more strongly. She wiped her tears away and tried to look convincing in the eyes of the boy she fell in love with, right on the spot, when she saw him for the first time.

**Jake:** That's more like it. You're Melinda Halliwell, right. A Charmed One?

**Melinda:** Yes I 'am. You've got a problem with that? She asked challenging.

**Jake:** Why would i? I hardly know you, beside the stories that are been told about your victories and about your heritage. It seems cool, but also hard at the same time.

Remember what Uncle Ben said in Spiderman: With great power, comes great responsibility. He said it with his eyebrows going up and down and he had a sheepish smile on his face.

**Melinda:** Well, I don't watch that much television...Destiny and all…so I have no idea who is Spiderman or Uncle Ben…but it is true. She looked at him thoughtfully, 'funny way to make a point. You are a strange guy Jake Devon.

Jake just stared at her with a smile and for a moment, she thought and hoped that he would kiss her, right there and now and it looked like he felt, what she was thinking, because he started to blush and look away.

**Jake:** eeuhm I have to go now. See you later in class.

**Melinda:** See ya, she said and moaned after he left. She looked at the door one more time and thought of the conversation aunt Billie would have with the niece she didn't even knew the existence off.

**Time lapse and it becomes evening.**

**Jakes home, kitchen**

Jake teleported right in the Kitchen, to see his mother brewing some herbs.

**Jake:** Hi mom, what you doing, he asked with a smile?

Rita was a beautiful woman, with smooth skin with a bit of a tint. She had a musical voice and when you saw her, you will think that she is the goodness herself.

**Rita:** Just finishing the herbal tea for our special guest, whom you have invited, right?

**Jake looking miserable:** No I haven't. It is not easy to get in contact with her. She is a busy all the time and she is just two hours at magic school.

**Rita:** I don't care how you do it, stung her, hit her in the head. Take your clothes of and stand naked in front of her. Tomorrow at midnight it is full moon and then the whole coven will be here to absorb her powers. We need her.

**Jake:** Why her? Can we not take some other student from magic school? There a lot of powerful people walking around there?

**Rita:** She is something else. Didn't you feel last week the raw power she have. I'm sure that it was her. I think the whole magical world has felt it. If we get her, we will be unstoppable.

**Jake:** I don't know. Her brothers are Whitelighters and her mother is the Matriarch of the Charmed line. If they figure us out, then all will be for nothing.

**Rita:** I can still not believe how slow you are with things. Think…! Even if we get killed, we have done the Demons a huge favour by killing one of the powerful Charmed Ones.

**Jake:** And why should we die for some demons? Why can't we let her be?

**Rita:** Don't tell me, that you are getting feelings for her. After tomorrow there will be no longer a Melinda Halliwell, you got that?

**Jake:** Yes mother.

**Rita:** Now leave me be and do as you told. In fact, you should go to her house now and pretend that you have some problems with some spells and ask her for a cup of tea.

**Jake:** Yes mother and he took his jacket and walked out of the house panicking what to do?

**Manor attic**

Melinda was walking around in a circle putting 8 candles on the ground, when Piper walked in.

**Piper:** Hi sweetie, what you doing?

**Melinda:** Calling for Grams. She looked up at her mother. I know you are the Matriarch and all, but if you cannot tell me where those powers came from, then maybe Grams knows something. I need to know she said looking deep in her mother's eyes, looking for approval.

**Piper:** I understand. If that is what you want, then that is fine. Would you like me to leave, so you can chat alone with Grams?

**Melinda:** Actually if you could stay, would be great. It is maybe wise if you hear it too.

Dad? Dad? Leo orbed in looking worried.

**Leo:** What's wrong?

**Melinda:** Hi dad, she said smiling? There is nothing wrong. I'm just about to summon Grams to ask her about my unusual powers of last week and I would like to have both of my parents with me.

'Sure go ahead, Leo said while he walked over to his wife to give her a kiss.

Melinda stood in front of the Book of Shadows, who was become to heavy to carry over the years. And looked at the page with the spell to summon Grams and started to chant:

_Here t__hese words._

_Hear my cry._

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee._

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

White orbing lights appeared in the middle of the circle and Grams appeared in the midst of it. She looked up with a smile to her granddaughter.

**Grams:** Hello my darling, come give your Grams a hug. She walked out of the circle, which made her body solid, so she could hug her granddaughter. Melinda hugged her Grams and then Piper and Leo did the same. 'So why did you summon me, she asked curious?

**Melinda:** Did you know what happened to me last week, she asked bluntly?

**Grams:** Yes I do. We all felt it. It was amazing. How did you feel?

**Melinda:** I felt like a Goddess, Melinda said a with a strong and confident voice, which made her Grams smile with proud at her granddaughter.' Grams, where did this power come from? Why now?

**Grams:** I'm sorry darling, I cannot tell you much…you know screwing with destiny and all she said waving with her hand in the air.

**Melinda:** I understand, but this is important. I need to know. I can't think of anything else. Grams looked at her thoughtful, thinking how much she could say to her.

**Grams:** I think the best person to answer this question is the Angel of Destiny, but you know that they don't like to be summoned.

**Melinda:** You must be kidding me? So you are now not saying anything. Melinda looked at her parents, who looked at her sympathetically.' Well if that's what it takes, she said stubbornly.

**Grams:** You remind me of your mother, when she was a Charmed One…she looked at Piper, who smirked at Grams words. Leo couldn't help also to laugh.

**Melinda:** Grams with all due respect, I'm going to send you back. I need to call upon the Angel. I want to know what is going on and I want to know it now! She said a bit strongly then she meant.

**Grams:** Sure sweetie. I'll leave you be. Know that I love you and whenever you need me, I'm just a call away. She walked in the circle again, which made her body transparent again and while she slowly orbed out, she said with so much love in her eyes:' Take care of eachother. I love you. Blessed be.

Melinda looked both disappointed and determined at the same time. She looked up to her parents,' I'm going to summon the Angel of Destiny she said to her parents.

**Leo:** Honey. I wouldn't rush with that. They really don't like to be summoned and most of the time, they are more cryptic and will get you probably more confused then you are now.

**Melinda:** I doubt that, she said and walked over to the Book of Shadows to find the spell to call an Angel of Destiny.

**Piper:** If you are going to search for the spell, it is very easy and you will need your brothers she said while she looked at her daughter.

**Melinda:** Great thanks for that. Wyatt, Chris, guys I need you!

Both brothers orbed at the same time, as always looking worried.

**Wyatt:** What's wrong?

**Melinda:** Ok, everybody really needs to stop doing that. Why is it, everytime I call for someone, you guys think something bad is going on. It feels like, you all think that I need protection. I'm not ten anymore.

**Chris:** Chill sis, for us you are still our little sister and it is our job now to protect you and eachother.

**Melinda:** And how am I supposed to watch out for you guys, if you are never around. If something bad would happen to one of you or worse both of you at the same time! Then some Elder I have never seen, would come tell me the news. What am I supposed to do then? Melinda said anger raising her voice. She could so get irritated at the hypocritical behaviour of her brothers…'Nevermind, she said. I didn't ask you to come to fight. I need the power of three to call upon the Angel of Destiny.

**Wyatt:** Whoa, the Angel of Destiny? They really don't like to be summoned.

**Melinda:** Yeah yeah I know. Mom already told me, but I need some answers and they are the only ones, who can give it to me. So are you with me?

**Chris:** Why do you want to know where the power came from? Why not accept it and use it to fight of evil?

**Melinda:** This was different. Our powers grow overtime. We don't get out of nowhere, receiving such a power, has a meaning, a reason, I can feel it in my bones. So are you helping me or not? She looked from one brother to the other and they both nodded.

Not long after they stood in a circle holding eachothers hands and chanted:

_Power of three_

_We summon thee_

_And call to us the_

_Angel of Destiny_

White sparkling lights appear in the midst of them and the Angel of Destiny appeared. It was the same one, who took Leo all those years ago and finally married Phoebe with Coop.

She looked not amused and Piper couldn't help to smirk of the memory, that the Angel looked exactly the way she looks now, all those years ago, annoyed and bored.

**Melinda:** Sorry to bother you, but I have a question and I have understood, that you are the person who can give me some answers.

**Angel:** I know why you called me. I was your destiny, she said sarcastically. But I cannot tell you anything. You have to find out for yourself.

**Melinda:** Why? I don't understand, she said frustrated. Don't tell me that like my mother I have another destiny waiting for me after the Charmed gig...

**Angel:** Well there are many destinies for one person. Which way we choose and the choices we make, will lead us to the destiny we have created ourselves.

**Melinda:** Listen sister, I don't have time to play games, got it. You may be ancient and all, but we are legends too, if you haven't noticed. How long doesn't the Halliwell line exist.

How many evil we haven't vanquished to make the world a better place. I will not be responsible of hurting someone with these new powers, if I could help it and I can. Just tell me where they came from. What is there purpose, why now, anything? She said with a red face, because her temper won her over again...

**Angel:** I can tell whose daughter you are she said to Melinda, while she looked over to Piper, who looked in amusement, how her daughter, like herself, raged against an Angel of Destiny…'All I can say is that the power, came for yourself. What you felt, was your raw power what you have inherited from all your ancestors and there is a reason why you have received them now, but that I cannot tell you. Please don't call me again, she said while white sparkling lights appeared and the Angel of Destiny was gone.

**Wyatt:** I'm shocked. My little sister is stronger than me. Probably the strongest witch that is walking the earth…that is a bummer…he said smiling to his sister, teasing her.

**Melinda:** smiled but her face changed again to serious. 'Ok, now at least I know that something is coming for me. Now I have to figure out what?

**Chris:** You mean _we_ don't you?

**Melinda**: Ooh now you guys want to help. Well I'm perfectly able to solve this mystery myself. If I need help I call, as always…

**Chris:** Fine he said, anger rising in him also, while he orbed out without saying goodbye.

**Wyatt:** Why are you always so hard on him?

**Melinda:** Because he promised to always be there for me and he is not. You at least don't deny it and you want to be an Elder, so from your side I understand that I don't see you that much. Chris on the otherhand, has time for everybody all over the world, but not 5 minutes for his sister.

**Wyatt:** I will talk to him. Don't be angry at him, ok?

**Melinda:** There is no need for that either. Let him figure out for himself why I'm angry at him, which is so much more fun. she said with a evil grin, while her anger calmed down.

**Wyatt:** You are really evil, he said laughing and gave his baby sister a kiss on her forehead and orbed out.

Melinda turned to her parents, just to say something, when the doorbell rang.

**Melinda:** Are we expecting someone, she asked her parents? They both shaked their heads.

She walked over to the window and looked out to see Jake standing in front of the door. He looked and smiled at her. 'Eeuhm just a second..she said and turned around in horror to her parents.' It is Jake from school, she said. He is a student. She turned completely red and her parents started to laugh.

**Piper**: Student huh? And he came to study, she said teasing her daughter, who was sweating now and still red, not able to look at her parents.' I wouldn't let him wait so long, if I were you.

**Melinda:** Don't you guys have stuff to do, she said.

**Leo:** Don't worry I can think off a view things he said, while he and his wife orbed out.

Melinda completely grossed out, by that comment, walked downstairs and opened the door for Jake.

**Jake's House**

**Melinda:** Jake! Hi! What are you doing here?

**Jake:** Well my mother was so impressed about me meeting a Charmed One, she asked if I would like to invite you for an old fashion cup of tea.

**Melinda:** Really, did she? Well I can use some fresh air. Why not, let's go.

**Jake:** I have to warn you, that my mother is more of an old fashion witch. Celebrating the Esbats and Sabbats and having circles and working with herbs.

**Melinda:** That sounds very cool. Well let's go then, she said, getting her coat and left the manor.

_Time lapse and we see Jake and Melinda in front of the house of Jake_

Melinda, look around at the hallway with awe. She looked around the corner to see a huge kitchen, where a lot of different smells came to her. The whole kitchen was full with stuff. Herbs, candles, name it.

**Jake:** Mom, we are here, he said. Rita came from out of the kitchen and walked with her hands reaching for Melinda's.

**Rita:** I couldn't believe it when Jake told me, but you are really here. A Charmed One.

Come in come in. I have made my special famous tea with herbs I have in our backyard.

**Melinda**: Really I would love to see them, she said smiling shyly.

**Jake:** Well let me give you a tour then he said. Mom can make the tea ready in the meantime. Rita nodded to her son and they walked through the kitchen to another door, right in to a huge garden full with plants and herbs.

**Melinda:** Wow. Do you guys, use all this stuff?

**Jake:** Pretty much. I never been to a hospital or if I'm sick, mom makes some brew and then I'm better again.

**Melinda:** Very handy. Some of us have healing powers, so that how we heal, she said nodding. They stood there, looking at eachother and Melinda thought for a moment that he was about to kiss her, but he looked away and she knew, no kissing for her.

They walked back to the kitchen were three cup were lying on the kitchen island.

Rita pointed a chair to her and a mug with the tea. Melinda sat down and took the cup in her hand. _Don't drink it. Run, run. Danger._

Melinda looked curious to her mug and smelled at it and thought she imagined the voice.

**Melinda:** What is in this special tea she asked casual?

Rita waved with her hands, 'Oh nothing special, just it tastes simply better, because the herbs which are mixed all came from our own garden. Well tell me Melinda, because I'm dying to know, how you celebrate your Sabbats. To which Goddess you call upon?

**Melinda:** Looking awkward. Well actually we don't. Because we have Charmed power, we can use spells and potions to fight of demons. We don't do all this stuff, but my mom has her own collection of herbs and works a lot with them to make the most powerful potions.

**Rita:** Interesting. So you never have felt what it is like to have a circle?

**Melinda:** No I haven't. Not in the way you mean, but we could have one right now, if you have time offcourse?

**Rita:** Sure why not. We can do some energy raising ritual, but first drink up your tea. I made it especially for you.

_Don't drink. Go now. Danger. Go. _Melinda didn't knew where it came from, but she shook it off and smiled at the Devon family and took a last sip and stood up to have a circle, then the room started to spin and it was getting darker and darker..

Time lapse and we see the sun coming up above the San Francisco Bridge as we close in at the Manor, straight to the kitchen, where piper is making coffee as Leo walks in. He sits down at the bar and Piper brings him his cup of coffee, while he starts to read his newspaper. Nobody noticing that Melinda is missing.

We see time lapse again and images going faster and the clock ticking to four o'clock in the afternoon.

Leo is sitting in his office, when one of the students, came walking in his room.

**Matt:** Sir. Neither Melinda nor Jake showed up at Class today. We have been waiting for a half hour.

**Leo:** Are you sure? Offcourse you are, sorry. Thank you for letting me know. You guys can leave class and hang out at the library, but no spells or magic, understood?

**Matt:** Yes sir.

Leo moving from his desk used a teleportation potion and was taking away by light, straight to piper.

**Manor, Livingroom**

Leo orbed in to see his wife taking a nap on the couch. He walked gently towards her, but Piper opened her eyes, before he reached her. Without looking at him, she said: 'Hey honey. Don't you supposed to be at school right now?

**Leo:** Neither Melinda nor Jake showed up at class today? Piper sat up.

**Piper:** What do you mean? They missed a class or they didn't show at all?

**Leo:** not at all. Did you see her this morning, before she went out?

Piper getting up: Actually not? Let's check her room. Otherwise we call the boys, ok?

**Leo:** ok.

They walked together up the stairs to the first floor and knocked at the door of Melinda's.

No answer. They opened the door, and the room was very witchy and girly at the same time, but neat and clean. Her bed was made. There was no clue if she had been home or not.

**Piper:** Boys I need you, can you come down please, piper said?

Wyatt orbed in and looked worried at his parents.

**Wyatt:** What's wrong?

**Piper:** You know you really have to stop asking that, remember Melinda/ Attic?

But we cannot find your sister, so can you please do a check up and see where she is? And where is Chris?

**Wyatt:** Chris is in the underworld, trying to save an innocent, who is been taken there. If she feels it, she will kill me you know, but here go's. He closed his eyes and focused on the essence of Melinda. He could feel that she was still up and not in the underworld, but her location was blocked, by powerful old magic.

**Wyatt:** Can't trace her exact location, but she is up, so that is a good sign, but I'm being blocked. I will scry for her. Don't worry mom, we will find her.

Piper looked very worried, but released her fear and started to breath in and out, calming herself down and closed her eyes and holds her hands open, with the palm down.

She tried to feel the live energy of her daughter and when she would find it, she could trace it, in her mind to where she is at that moment. She picked some energy and followed the energy going down like a line that was set up for her to follow. She followed it outside the Manor and all the way through San Francisco till it reached a huge mansion. There the trace stopped.

**Piper:** I know where she is, she said. She is at Jakes house.

**Wyatt:** I'll be right back with Melinda, he said.

A view minutes later, he orbed back in, looking more worried.

**Wyatt:** The house is a mess. Everywhere is stuff lying around and there is nowhere there. It looks like they have left in a hurry?

**Piper:** This can't be happening. Where is my daughter?

**Hiding place Rita and Jake 22:00 PM**

Melinda woke up and coughed a view times and tried to get up and look around. She still was a bit dizzy. She looked up and saw 12 people with masks around her and chanting. Between two people, she saw Jake standing against a wall, watching her and looking absolutely awful. He looked away, when he noticed, that she was watching him. Then she heard a voice behind her, she remembered very well. The mother of Jake.

**Rita:** Hello my dear. Sleep well? She asked with a singing voice?

**Melinda:** You drug me! Why? What do you want from me?

**Rita:** What do you think? Your powers ofcourse! To be honest the essence of your powers.

**Melinda:** Go to hell! She stood up and closed her eyes to focus and opened them again, ready to fight.

**Rita:** Now now child, what a language for a lovely girl likes you. You see, you think you're so powerful, that you won't have to work as the rest of you fellow witches, who devoted their lives to Wicca. You just have to say a few words and whatever you want, it happens...

**Melinda:** You're so wrong. Don't you think we have to struggle like everybody else, every day to be good. To do good. Can you imagine what will happen, if you take my powers for your own pleasure and not for some purpose? Evil will win and then it is done with the world and what will you do then…? Don't you think, if you have some power, that a demon would prevent you to get stronger? Because demons are scared to surface. Why, because we vanquish them with our powers!

**Rita:** That is true, but we cannot let this chance pass by, can we now? A Charmed One in our midst, that doesn't happen that much.

**Old Man:** It is almost time, we need to make the last preparations for the ritual. Are you sure that you are ready to take her powers in yourself. Did you cleanse yourself? You are not wearing anything else under your robe? With emotional attachment. You son, is he going to be a distraction or help?

**Rita:** You won't have to worry about anything old man. I know what I'm doing. I have been preparing for this moment for a long time now and she looked at Melinda.

Melinda had her eyes closed and were focusing on Wyatt, Chris, her parents, her aunts anybody, and then she turned around to look at Jake:

**Melinda:** Jake? Are you seriously let this happen? I thought we were becoming friends. You knew how I felt about Katrina. One week later you do the same to me, why? What did I ever do to you?

**Rita:** I know what you are trying to do, but it will not work. All magic is blocked in this circle! Jake cannot help you either, if he do so, he knows he will feel the wrath of his mother.

To the others, 'let's start with the ritual. If we start now then we can do the transfer within an hour when the moon is at its highest.

All over the 12 people stood in a circle in white and Rita was standing in the circle, right in front of Melinda. They started to put their hands in the air and started first with a small humming sound and then one of the people started to chant something in Latin or Gaelic. Slowly they all picked it up and were now chanting as one...

Melinda couldn't understand it, but she knew it couldn't be good at all. 'Guys, where are you she thought. Ok, get a grip. You are Melinda Halliwell. Next in line to become the Matriarch, you can save yourself, you can do this! She thought.

She slowly turned around to face Rita and hold her hands up to use her blowing power and even it bounced back at her and she fell to the ground, she still noticed that a view of the coveners backed away. They were scared of her power. She kept using her blowing power and using her telekinesis power to throw them away from her, nothing worked, but something changed in the room. Coveners started to chant harder and faster, but Melinda didn't give up so quickly either.

**Melinda:** LET ME GO! She shouted. LET ME GO!

They kept chanting and chanting, no matter what Melinda tried and suddenly they stopped chanting, but had their hands still in the air. The room became very quit. Then a white light appeared from the ground in the circle and very very slowly it started to swirl around Melinda.

**Melinda:** NO! This can't be happening she thought. YOU CANNOT HAVE MY POWER, she yelled!

Like last week, something snapped in her and she threw out her hands and closing her eyes with tears she screamed as loud as she could, NOOOOOOO! When she opened them she saw that all coveners were all over the room. She had blown all of them away from her, even if she didn't know how.

**Melinda:** I'm Melinda Halliwell. I'm a Charmed One and you will not harm me! She took a step to get out of the circle and she was able to do so. Jake was now on the ground because of the blast she had caused.

**Jake:** I'm so so sorry Melinda. It was never mine intension to hurt you, but I had no choice. It was you or me and I chose for me.

**Melinda:** Why should I believe a word you say? Who doesn't say that this is another lie? Then she fell to the ground. With her hands and feet on the ground, she pulled her head up to look straight in the eyes of the boy she fell in love with and who betrayed her.

**Jake:** All of you, stop it. This has no point. She is stronger than all of you guys, if she broke the circle, don't you think that we she will break out of this binding spell. Come on. This has been going on too long. Stop now, before anybody really gets hurts. Tears started to appear in his eyes and Melinda felt, he was telling the truth all along, but being manipulated by his evil mother...

Melinda didn't wait for their response. She put her teeth together and with all her strength, she stood up and wiped the binding spell away like it was an insect.

Rita and the others looked at eachother, completely shocked and numb and you could see the defeat on their faces, but also a sort of madness, that made Melinda sharp and ready to defend if it was needed.

One of the old man throw out his hands, and started to say some very old and disgusting words, but Melinda didn't gave him a chance, she waved with her hand, which made him fly threw the room. The rest of the group reformed to attack her again.

**Melinda:** Wyatt, Chris, guys?

Wyatt orbed in, in seconds.

**Wyatt:** Where were you? We have been searching like crazy. Mom is totally losing it and me too. Then he looked at his baby sister and looked around. What's going on?

Rita: Well well, another Charmed one. This is getting better and better. Bind him! She yelled to the other coveners.

Wyatt, re-stepped, so he was standing in front of his sister, so she couldn't get hurt and she loved him for that even more. He threw out his hands and white lights came out of his hands and the coveners tried to avoid getting hit by the light, but Wyatt put more power in his hands and all were hit by his power. They were all lying on the ground.

**Rita struggled to get up:** This is not possible. This room is been protected for this kind of attacks. I have been working years on the spells. How are you doing this, she demanded from Wyatt?

**Wyatt:** We are the Charmed Ones and you are nothing but an ordinary witch. Did you actually thought, that your pitiful words, would keep us bound? Melinda, are you ready? She nodded. Let's get out here! He turned to Rita once more.' If you ever try to hurt me or my family again. I will orb you to a place that you wouldn't wish your worst enemies. You got that?

Rita just stood there, not able to say a word and looked defeated and she was bleeding.

**Melinda:** Jake are you coming she asked, while she holded her hand out for Jake.

**Jake:** Are you serious. Am I not going to be punished?

**Melinda:** I would avoid my dad for a while, but I think you will be ok?

**Jake:** I don't know what to say. After what we did to you.

**Melinda:** It wasn't your fault. Your mother had a dark agenda. You were simply surviving.

Which I can understand perfectly, she said smiling at him and he smiled back at her.

**Rita:** No, not my Jake! Jake please don't go. I need you! Jake just looked at his mother and then grapped the hand Melinda was holding out for him and they orbed out.

**Manor, Attic**

They all orbed in and Piper and Leo walked straight to Melinda and hugged her. Tears were rolling down Pipers cheeks.

**Piper:** Are you ok? Are you in pain? What happened?

**Melinda:** Mom, I'm fine. Can I first fresh up and then with a hot cup of tea I will tell you the whole story ok? Jake you follow me. I will give you some old clothes of one of my brothers and you can clean up in their room, ok? He nodded.

**Melinda's room**

Dear Diary,

Finally I'm lying on bed. I'm so tired and it feels like my tears will never stop. I can't believe it. I almost lost my powers today. I would never thought that I would be attacked like this. By humans. Demons I can handle, but humans. My whole trust is gone. Whom can I trust now?

My best friend betrayed me last week. This week, my new loves mother tried to take my powers away. What will that mean for my relationship with Jake.

Jake….hmmm he is so cute and sweet. He still feels awful and guilty. I keep telling him, that it is was his mother's fault, he was just handy for her and that he should try to move on, but I can see that he has a hard time with it and the fact that my mother stull has to get use to him and act reserved when he is around doesn't help either. She still doesn't trust him and cannot understand how i can keep him around.

Last night I have talked to Chris and I think we have worked out our issues and he will try to hang out more often with me and I will be nicer to him.

Wyatt hates the idea that Jake is living here. Typical old brother behaviour. I try when he is around, not to hang so much on Jake, but it is not easy. I have never been with a boy before. To be really honest, I even never had a real date… I'm so excited, terrified to have all this feelings for him…I feel like I'm going to burst…

Billie came over to talk with her niece, she had never met. Later I heard from mom, that it was really a hard conversation between Billie and Katrina. Katrina couldn't calm down. No matter what Billie said to her. Finally Billie gave up and left the room. I think that her anger is at me and my family. If my mother is able to believe in Katrina, then I must too and I think I have a idea how to help her…

See ya,

Melinda


	3. Charmed Ones vs Matriarch

Melinda

Power of One

Episode three

Charmed Ones vs. Matriarch

_10th September 2025_

_Dear Diary,_

_There is something bothering my mother. I just can put my finger on it. She has started to like Jake, which is good, because between us things are going pretty well. He is so sweet and cute, but mostly strong and honest._

_Girls at magic school are jealous. Two weeks ago, one of the girls tried to win him over with a love spell, but when I found out, I made it clear right in the library/ hallway area loudly that he is mine and the next person, who tries to put any kind of spell at him or me, would regret it for their rest of their lives…I know. I can be sometimes a bit overdramatic, but I think my point came over clearly. Now everybody leaves us alone…._

_Hihihi I can be so bad when I want to be…_

_Today I'm going to help my friend Katrina. In the last month or so I have been seeing her regularly. She still go's mad when she sees me and only thing she want is to attack me, but I'm not giving up. Today we are going to solve this issue once and for all. She has been in that room for two months now…something needs to be done. I really thought that my mom would do that, but she has done nothing then to put her in the room._

_Wait, something is wrong. I hear shouting from downstairs!_

Melinda went downstairs to find her brothers discussing in the living room.

**Chris:** You leave Bianca out of this. She has nothing to do with anything. I cannot believe that you still don't like her, because she is a demon.

**Wyatt:** That is not true and you know it Chris. I don't trust her. How many demons that were good, did turn against us? In the end they all do. As far as I see what is happening, is that she is keeping you away from your work and responsibilities. You are now a fulltime whitelighter. If you charges call for you, you have to answer. You cannot ignore it, because you are making out with your demon girlfriend.

Chris waved with his hand and made Wyatt fly over the couch and fall right on the table behind it.

**Chris:** You take that back!

Wyatt got up and holds his hand up throwing Chris across the room. Melinda hurried quickly to the livingroom and stood between them.

**Wyatt:** Melinda get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you, but your brother needs to learn to respect his elders and that he cannot use his powers against one of his family members.

**Chris:** You bastard! You take your words back! He tried to run over the couch to attack Wyatt, but Melinda holds her hands up and Chris stayed in mid-air frozen.

Melinda and Wyatt both looked shocked at Chris.

Piper came in the hallway with a bag of groceries and heard shouting.

**Piper:** What the hell is going on here? She put down the groceries and raised her hand to unfreeze Chris. The moment she did that, Chris run straight over the couch to attack Wyatt, when Melinda hold out her hands again and Chris froze right in front of Wyatt, with his hand in the air in a fist, to hit him right in the face.

**Wyatt:** Nice one sis. Just in time.

**Piper:** Is anybody going to tell me what is going on here? She demanded.

**Wyatt:** Nothing important. Brother stuff.

**Piper:** How is it possible that Chris is frozen? Is he under a spell or evil?

**Melinda:** No that's not it, but there is a lot of anger coming from him, that's why I was able to freeze him. He is really pissed off.

**Piper:** Why? Melinda looked at Wyatt and then at Chris.

**Melinda:** Wyatt, can you please stand by mom, so when I unfreeze him, that you cannot fight anymore. Wyatt moved over to his mother, not happy about it. Melinda swirled with her hand and Chris was unfrozen. He tripped over the couch, when he hit in the air. He got up quickly and looked around for his brother and saw him standing with his mother.

**Chris:** What is going on? When did you come home and I didn't see you orb out, so how are you two standing there?

**Melinda:** I froze ya.

**Chris:** You did what? That is not possible. Good witches cannot be frozen.

**Melinda:** Well, there is a lot of anger and hatred coming from you. I can feel it, so maybe that's why I was able to stop you and thank the Goddess I did.

Chris focusing again on Wyatt:' You take it back he said between his gritting teeth.

**Piper:** OK, ENOUGH! Everybody sit down, now! They all did as they were told.

**Wyatt:** Mom, I love that you want to help, but we need to sort this out ourselves.

**Piper:** Normally I wouldn't interfere, but if my children are using magic against eachother, then I make it my problem. I'm still the Matriarch of this family and your mother. So sit down and tell me what is going on.

**Wyatt:** Chris ignored a call from his charge, because he was making out with Bianca at that time.

**Chris:** So what! They are my charges and it is my call. Who are you to decide what I should do or not...you may be almighty and all, but you are not my boss. I do what the hell I want to do.

**Piper:** Enough! I got the point. Chris why did you ignored your charges call?

**Chris:** She is a new charge and she is just coming into her powers, but now she knows that she can call me at any time, she does. For the most stupidest things. I know I'm supposed to guide her, but she needs to learn to solve some problems for herself and when I was with Bianca, she called me again. I sensed if she was in danger, but she wasn't and she was at home…so I ignored it and checked up on her a view hours later and she had solved the problem herself. I sat down and explained to her, that she cannot call me if she doesn't actually need my help, because I'm not a handyman or someone who can stay with her all the time…

**Wyatt:** It doesn't matter, why she calls you, she is your charge and you should answer!

**Piper:** hold your horses Wyatt. I think that what Chris did was right.

**Wyatt:** What? Are you kidding me? Are you choosing his side, he said with unbelief in his voice?

**Piper:** You know that is not the case and that you suggest it, says to me, that the problem doesn't lie with Chris, but with you. Wyatt got up and started to walk around impatiently and frustrated. 'When I just became a witch and panicked I called for your father many times. And sometimes for the most silly things. You should know of all people, that whitelighters are not meant to fix your kitchen or if you get a cut in your finger to heal, but I still called him. Some point he sat down and explained to me, the same way Chris did to his charge, that I cannot call him like that for every hour of the day…Even if we are protectors of the innocents or guides to new witches, sometimes it is good to let people solve their own problems, so they can get stronger by doing it, more confident about themselves.

**Wyatt:** I understand your point, but I still cannot trust Chris enough after this, to make sure that he will take care of his charges. I will ask the elders to give this witch another whitelighter.

**Chris:** What? Are you mad?

**Melinda:** I agree with Chris. Who the hell do you think you are to do such a thing, especially to your own brother? Just because you have a problem with his girlfriend?

Well let me tell you something big brother...you have to be thankful at Bianca…or did you already forget what she has done for you and Chris. Chris from now went back to the past, to save you and Bianca defended Chris from demons, so he could go through the portal.

**Wyatt:** that is ancient history and she cannot remember it, because she was then a little girl in real life.

**Melinda:** Are you kidding me? Who are you? Where is the understanding brother I had? The Wyatt I know would not be just mental. I would like you to leave now. Go to your elders and charges, leave us be….until you can think straight again…

**Wyatt:** Who are you to tell me what to do, little sis. Are you challenging me?

**Melinda:** Yes I 'am. What you going to do about it, attack me with your powers? What? Don't forget, you are not as special as you think. You are not the only one, who is twice blessed. So if you want a magical fight, bring it on…I'm not afraid of you and I will for sure kick your ass, got that?

**Piper:** Ok, everybody calm down. You three are forgetting something very important. If you keep up like this, none of you will have powers at all..! Many years ago, a demon attacked us, because we were angry at eachother about a lot of little stuff. So he took advantage of that moment and made with his powers turn our anger in rage and in that moment we used our powers at eachother and that broke the power of three. Something selflessness is the only thing what could take the spell away.

**Wyatt:** What is your point mom, which power of three? We are only together if little sis cannot handle it herself and the power of three is needed to say some spell. He looked at everybody in the room and orbed out.

**Piper:** Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, you get your butt here right now, this conversation is not over yet! They all looked up, both no Wyatt. 'Ok, you go to your charge and see if she needs any help with anything. Melinda you do what you have to do and I need to sit down. She turned around to say something to Chris, but he orbed out, before she got the chance.

**Melinda:** Mom, are you ok? You don't look so good.

**Piper:** I'm fine. I just hate to see you fight this way! She closed her eyes and started to breath slowly to calm her stressed heart. Then she looked up at her daughter and then looked around in the room and got up. Melinda saw that something had changed in her mother. She looked strong and determined. 'There is someone else in the room. She started to walk around the room, looking around. Melinda got up too and both started to walk around the room and they checked the kitchen. They went all the way to the attic, but nobody there.

**Melinda:** There is no one in the house mom. Are you feeling alright?

**Piper:** Melinda I'm fine and I know what I felt. We are been watched!

**Melinda:** What can we do?

**Piper:** Don't worry about it. I feel deal with this and you go to school for your last lesson.

**Melinda:** Yeah I know…I feel sad. I really liked doing it + the money was pretty good.

**Piper:** If you want I can talk to your dad, if there is something else you can do?

**Melinda:** Really, you're great mom? Melinda kissed her mother on the cheek and turned around to go to the school, but turned around to her mother. 'Mom? Can I ask you something? Why didn't you help Katrina yet, she asked bluntly? Piper looked at her in surprise.

**Piper:** Katrina? That's right. You are right! I'm sorry...i didn't really figured out how to help her.

**Melinda:** I have an idea? Can you remember that auntie Paige had issues with her past, so dad called in a favour from a guy named Clyde? Maybe he can help me out?

**Piper:** I remember? To be honest, I don't think that is a great idea, because if I remember correctly Paige went back, but she didn't go back to watch, but actually relived the whole thing. Katrina wasn't probably born yet, or just a baby. So if you go back, then she would go back as a baby and still will not see the truth. Melinda looked disappointed.

'Maybe we can write a spell so you can see what happened, without being able to do anything. I will get back to you on that. First I have an invisible intruder I have to deal with.

**Melinda:** Thanks mom. See ya later.

**Piper:** Melinda? Will you keep an eye on your brothers? I have a bad feeling about this...

**Melinda:** No worries mom. I will make sure that those two don't kill eachother. Maybe I can make a potion to bind their orbing powers so they cannot sneak out, if the conversation is getting to heavy for them?

Piper smirked at her daughters comment and they separated from eachother smiling.

**A view blocks away**

Nathan opened the door and walked straight over to his bedroom and closed all the windows and closed his eyes to concentrate to make his body solid again.

"that was a close one, he said turning to the shadows in the corner of his room, where a dark figure was sitting in a chair.

**John:** Did they notice you?

**Nathan:** Yes, Piper did, but couldn't see me.

**John:** We have to be careful. I don't want you to stay too long there. I want the Charmed Ones destroyed slowly. There is no fun, if their bond breaks already. I want them to suffer.

**Nathan:** What's in it for you he asked? Why not attack and get it over with?

**John:** Nothing but fun. We are the new generation of demons and we have powers the Charmed Ones never had to deal with, but they will find out soon. They think that we demons are scared of them or to surface, but they are wrong. We are actually already surfaced, but acting all like we are all normal, with normal jobs and houses and maybe even a little dog or hamster or something.

**Nathan:** Ok, what has that got to do with the Charmed Ones?

**John:** Well you know, same old same old. Their powers. The Book of Shadows. The person, who possesses both, is indestructible.

**Nathan:** And why are you so sure that this will work. If it was that simple, wouldn't a lot of demons try it before us?

**John:** But they weren't you, are they? Or are you forgetting the extra motivation I gave you. Nathan face turned red with anger, but he didn't do anything and looked down at the ground. John went on, 'Your poor parents and sister, who even didn't know their son was a witch and now they are held in a dark cave somewhere in the underworld.

**Nathan:** Get out!

**John:** Now now Nathan my boy. If you do your job correctly, you can see your precious family again.

**Nathan:** When I'm done and my family is back. I want you gone, understood. I don't want to have anything to do with you. He walked out of the room and out of the house to get some fresh air and to think.

**Heaven**

Wyatt orbed in and it was crowded with whitelighters. He walked over to one of the elders, he knew from when he was little, Sandra.

**Wyatt:** Hi Sandra, what is going on? Why are so many whitelighters up?

**Sandra:** Wyatt, you are just the person I needed to speak to. You need to stop fighting with Chris immediately.

**Wyatt:** What? Why? What has got to do with anything? He is my brother. We fight.

**Sandra:** No. This is not normal. Something is wrong. This morning everything was fine and now some of us are acting angry, raged about the smallest things, like you lately. The thing is they have only been talking to you and after you left, they changed.

**Wyatt:** What are you saying, I made them angry?

**Sandra:** I'm saying that it might indeed, something you did, or you are in some sort of spell, which makes you so angry lately.

**Wyatt:** I had every right to be angry with Chris.

**Sandra;** No you haven't. You may be his brother and also a whitelighter in training for Elder, but that doesn't mean that you are allowed to judge someone, even it is your brother or not. If Chris has done something wrong, it will be discussed and if punishment is needed, it will be given. Till that time I want you to chill as you young people would say, she said with a smile, but Wyatt didn't smile back. He actually looked angrier than before.

He turned around and made a view steps and then he turned around again, Sandra carefully watching him.

**Sandra:** Wyatt? What is wrong, but she already knew. Think about what you are about to do. If you attack me here, then your training all your hard work will be for nothing, because you will not be welcome here anymore and your wings will be clipped!

**Wyatt:** You do what you have to do, I will do what I have to do!

**Sandra:** And what might that by Wyatt? Hurt Chris, loose yourself? What is happening to you?

Wyatt hold out his hand and white light came out of right at Sandra, who orbed out and back in again a little farther from him.

**Sandra:** I'm sorry Wyatt? I had warned you. She orbed out again, before Wyatt could attack her and orbed back in right in front him and touched his forehead hard and everything went black for Wyatt.

**Manor**

Melinda had just finished her very last lesson and she and Jake were sitting in the livingroom, trying to not touch eachother, because her mom was in the kitchen making a potion to throw at the invisible person, if she could find him. Then he would become solid.

Melinda suddenly shrieked when the sealing of the room opened in some sort of portal and she saw something falling right on top of them. She and Jake just moved from the couch when Wyatt fell hard on it.

**Wyatt:** Au! What the hell?

**Melinda:** Mom!

Piper came running in the livingroom, her hands already up to attack any demon. She looked a bit surprised when she saw that there was no danger in the room.

**Piper: **Melinda Prudence Halliwell! You know very well that we don't scream like that in this house unless we are under attack. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?

**Melinda:** Mom, Wyatt fell right from the ceiling on the couch. Piper walked over to Wyatt, who looked still a bit bewildered.

**Piper:** Honey are you ok? What happened? Are you in pain?

**Wyatt:** I think I'm not a whitelighter anymore. They have cut my wings and my whitelighter powers.

**Piper/Melinda:** What? Why?

**Wyatt:** I attacked one of the Elders with my powers and now I'm not welcome there anymore.

**Piper:** Honey, why did you attack an Elder, she asked carefully, backing away from her sun gently?

**Wyatt:** Because I felt like it, he said. He got up! Melinda walked over to him and touched him by the arm. She felt an electric go through her. She shook her head and looked up at her brother.

**Melinda:** Good for you she said suddenly looking at her brother in awe.

They all looked at her and she looked back at all of them, something had changed. Piper felt it. Her daughter's energy was changing.

**Piper:** Honey are you ok? Something has changed in you.

**Melinda:** Oooee, does the famous Matriarch feels something?

**Piper:** Excuse me young lady?

**Melinda:** You heard me! Turning to Wyatt, let's go and annoy Chris and her filthy demon Bianca.

**Jake:** Melinda? What is going on? Why are you so mean suddenly?

**Piper:** because she is not Melinda anymore. I think they are under some spell.

**Melinda:** I don't think so. I think these are really my own feelings.

Piper started to walk in front of Jake to protect him and had her hands ready for an attack. Melinda did the same and the energy in the room was suddenly changed and dark.

**Piper:** Come on kids. Are we seriously going to fight?

**Melinda:** O yes we are! She waved with her hands and Piper didn't move.

**Piper:** That will not work on me! I had a feeling this morning something like this could happen, so I have been making some potions and drinking them so I'm protected to most of your powers.

**Melinda:** We will see about that. Wyatt orb her ass somewhere nasty hahahaha...

**Wyatt:** I can't remember! He looked like a bomb that would explode any minute.

**Melinda:** You are useless. Do I have to do everything myself around here, like always? She closed her eyes to summon the power from her ancestors, but nothing happened. 'Damn! It doesn't work.

**Piper:** Ofcourse not. That power is to use for good and not for this. Melinda listen to me. You can fight this. Wyatt you too. Don't you see what is happening here? You both are under a spell. Chris! Chris! Chris orbed in, right next to his mother and flew right a way to the wall behind him. Piper turned around to blast Melinda who had her hands up. Melinda flew over the couch and fell hard on the ground. She got up quickly and looked pissed at her mother. She had a small cut in her face. Her mother looked very calm, earthy and ready to attack again, if needed.

**Chris:** What is going on?

That moment the front door opened without anybody noticing and very close to piper stood Nathan invisible watching what was going on.

**Piper:** Your brother and sister are under a spell and it has something to do with Wyatt. Melinda touched him and she changed to, so be careful. O, Wyatt cannot orb, so keep that in mind if you decide to attack or get attacked! Chris nodded and looked around the room. Jake was by the stairs and the rest of the family was all over the place.

**Melinda:** Hi mommy's boy, why are you standing over there? We are the Charmed Ones. You should be standing with us.

Chris stood next to his mother, 'Melinda this is not us! You can fight this. You are under some spell! He flew again against the wall behind him. He got up and throw out his arm and made Melinda fly around the room and he did the same with Wyatt, before he could attack Chris and orbed out and orbed back in, right behind Melinda and orbed out with her and let her fall from the top of the room on the floor and orbed back in and Wyatt put out his hands and shot white lights at Chris, but he orbed out and orbed back in, right on the right side of Wyatt, and hit him hard with his fist, right on the side of his face, which made Wyatt go unconscious Melinda got up and didn't looked pleased.

**Melinda:** How dare you!

**Chris:** well it was not so difficult actually. So why don't you tell me why you are so angry, so we can get over it already?

**Melinda:** I'm sick of being alone all the time. It is called the Power of three for a reason, but we are not even close of being one. It feels more like power of One and I'm sick of it. She threw out her hands again, but this time Piper did the same and their powers collapsed together, which costs an explosion, which made everybody fly around the room.

Melinda and Piper were the ones who got up the quickest and Piper didn't wait any longer for an attack. She raised her arms in the air and a swirl of air started to arise around her and she pushed that air right at Melinda, who flew hard against the wall and also fell unconscious on the floor.

**Piper:** So, now both of them are unconscious and we have to figure out, how we can solve this issue. Quick! If Wyatt touches you then the Power of Three will be broken and anybody can take the book and kill you. Make sure that that doesn't happen, got it? Chris nodded.

**Nathan:** Maybe I can help with that. Piper turned immediately and swirled with her fingers at the area where the sound came from. Something fell against the mirror in the hallway.

**Piper:** Whoever you are, I would show yourself, because I'm pissed off and not in the mood for games. Show yourself? She demanded.

Nathan made himself solid and was trying to get up.

**Piper:** Who are you? Why are you watching us?

**Nathan:** My name is Nathan. I'm a witch with powers. I was forced to watch you, otherwise they will kill my family. They are mortal and have no idea of my powers. A demon called John found me and kidnapped my family and gave me some orders, he said uncomfortable.

**Chris:** Like what? He demanded.

**Nathan:** Well I can be invisible when I want and I can also touch somebody and then turn their hidden angers and issues into rage and everybody they touch, will become the same.

**Piper:** Can you undo it?

**Nathan:** The only way when everybody who is infected turn to normal is, when I'm dead. Unfortunately most people destroy themselves in days, some in hours.

Piper looked at Chris and he looked a bit scared back at his mother. She had a strange look in her face. She closed her eyes and in a minute or so an Avatar appeared in front her.

**Avatar:** You summoned me?

**Piper:** Yes I did? It is a matter of live and dead.

**Avatar:** How can i help?

**Piper:** Two of the Charmed Ones are taking over by anger and they will destroy eachother if they continue like this. Nathan is the reason they are like this and the only way to turn them back to normal, is if he dies. If he dies we would like to bring him back to life with the collective power you have collected over the years.

**Avatar:** I'm not sure, if we are able to do that Piper. The collective is meant for a bigger purpose not to use it to bring one individual back to life.

**Piper:** The way I see it, is that you own us. Thanks to us, you haven't had to be active at all. So your power source should be huge by now. So I don't think a use of a bit of this power cannot do any harm?

**Avatar:** I guess so, she said hesitating.

**Piper:** Good then it is settled. Everybody ready.

**Nathan:** Well I'm actually not. What if it not work, then I'll be plain dead.

**Piper:** Yes you would. Listen, I'm sorry about your family, but if you want them save and a normal live then they have to turn back to their own selves to help you do that. She put her hands up and she blasted Nathan with all her strength and he fell hard against the mirror behind him and by the hit, his heart stop immediately.

Avatar kneeled down at Nathan and put her hands on his forehead and one by his heart and closed her eyes. Her hand started to glow and after a minute or two she stopped and pulled her hands away from him and Nathan opened his eyes again. He looked relieved that is actually worked.

Piper and Chris hurried to Melinda and Wyatt and tried to wake them up. Melinda was coming by, but Wyatt needed to be healed by Chris, before he woke up.

**Wyatt:** What happened? He tried to get up and looked around the mess in the room. 'What is an Avatar doing here and who is he?

**Chris:** Yep, the old Wyatt is back! Wyatt slapped him on the arm, before he got up.

**Melinda:** What happened? I feel like I have been hit by a bus. She looked around. Oh my god mom, what happened to the livingroom? Why am I on the floor? Piper just hugged her daughter and she hugged back.

Time lapse and we see in that frame that the Charmed Ones are talking in the attic and solving there issues.

**Melinda:** From now on, if we have some issue with eachother, let's spill it right away. We cannot have something like this happening again, ok? Both brothers agreed and then they had a group hug and then they planned how to save the parents and the sister of Nathan.

Time lapse again and we see the Charmed Ones arrive in an cave in the Underworld.

We see them saving the family and bringing them to the magic school so they can rest and figure out what they will do next. We see Melinda talking with Jake him confessing that he was really freaked out and that he felt helpless. We see Melinda not knowing what to say to that. Then images changes and we see that Piper and Leo who came home are cleaning up the livingroom. Jake is also helping out with the cleaning. They have all dinner together and doing together the dishes. Then they separate to do their own thing. Screen changes and we zoom in Melinda her bedroom, where she lies on the bed with her diary in front of her.

_Dear Diary,_

_It was a weird day. Firsts my brothers were fighting for stupid reasons and saying really hurtful things to eachother and I froze Chris. Was the first time ever, I froze one of my brothers, was weird. He just hang there in the air and then again in front of Wyatt. Weird, I explained it as that Chris had a lot of anger and hatred in him, but I'm not sure if that is the real reason or my powers are growing in a unexplainable way._

_All I remember is that I went to school for the last lesson. I'm going to miss teaching. Now I have to find another income. Mum, would talk to dad for another kind of job at magic school which pays. Fingers crossed that it will work. After school I was hanging out with Jake and after that it is a blur. It seems that Wyatt was under some spell and everybody who touches him or otherwise will become like him. Angry, raged more like._

_I have no idea what I have done, but what Jake told me, it was a huge fight between me and my mum and that I was pretty strong, but in the end she kicked my ass, which still hurts by the way._

_Wyatt has his wings back again, after we explained what happened and all the other whitelighters were back to their own selves again. He even invited Bianca to come over for dinner, which I thought was a bit too fast, but at least he has in his own way accepted Bianca.._

_I'm tired, but I still need to write a spell for Katrina. I need to help her. __And I have some ideas how to do that…_

_Write again soon,_

_See ya_

_Melinda_


	4. Innocent

Melinda

Power of One

Episode Four

Innocent

_18th of September 2025_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm torn and don't know what to do! I feel like in one week, my whole life has changed and all thanks to Nathan and John. The funny thing is, that because of them me and my brothers get along better then before. Even Chris and Wyatt, when they are alone. It is weird. But because of them Jake has seeing a nasty side of me, which he cannot somehow shake off. He looks at me, like I'm a total stranger._

_Tomorrow he wants to do something with me and I was supposed to help Katrina today with my brilliant spell I made all by myself and if it works I'm going to put it in the Book of Shadows. If it doesn't work and we are somehow stuck in the past longer then I intent to, then what. Then I'll be late at my date with Jake and he is already afraid of me, I don't want to disappoint him more then he already is. Oh what shall I do? I need to spend the day with Jake. He is my real first love and I don't want a loose him, because I did things when I was under an evil spell. That is not my fault and that is not who I am. I just need to show him that…somehow?_

_Before Nathan left with his family to a save place, he told us the plans the young demon John has, but that doesn't scare me. But the thought of that a lot of young demons are surfaced and living a normal life just to get close to us and get out powers or worse, scares the hell out of me. Who can I trust? Should I only be friends with older people and avoid the younger crowd? What if all my friends are planning something against me…I don't know how to deal with that thought? What Nathan told me, made me also think about a very important thing and I have made up my mind about it, but I simply don't think I can actually say it out loud, but I feel like I must. As a Charmed One I have bigger responsibilities then my own desires and needs._

_I have a feeling that today is going to be a long day and to be honest I would rather fight a demon or worse go to school and learn stuff then go through with today. Goddess help me get through this. My ancestors help me get through this…please anybody…I need help…!_

Melinda walked downstairs and there she was. Her mother. The Matriarch of this family. She has survived so many things, but will she survive what she was about to do. Piper looked up and smiled at her daughter and Melinda returned the smile. She walked over to her mother and sat down next to her on the couch.

**Piper:** Hi sweetie. Done writing in your journal?

**Melinda:** Yes I am. Melinda couldn't look at her mother.

**Piper:** Melinda what's wrong?

Melinda started to cry and hugged her mother. Piper looking concerned hugged her daughter back and made sussing sounds to calm her daughter down and sent her some positive energy to ease her nerves.

Melinda looked up at her mother and Piper looked back very worried.

**Piper:** Melinda what is going on? You are making me nervous. Spill it!

**Melinda:** You and dad need to move out! There she said it, still sobbing!

**Piper: **What? What do you mean she said, hurt by her daughters words? Melinda cried even harder now and was almost unable to speak. 'Melinda this is my home. I lived here all my life. Why do you want us to move out? Melinda took a deep breath and tried to stop her sobbing and shaking and closed her eyes for a second to gain strength and opened her eyes and looked straight at her mother.

**Melinda:** You know what Nathan has told us, she started. A lot of demons of the new generation have surfaced and they are living among us, which means that they are planning to attack us.

**Piper:** But i can help! Together we are stronger.

**Melinda gently:** No mom. I must now be strong with my brothers. We are the Charmed Ones now and this is our time and fight. How do you expect me or the guys to get stronger and wiser if you are constantly around to save the day? They are already afraid of you, but now they also have to be afraid of the Charmed Ones, without the extra protection of the Matriarch. Do you understand a little bit, what I'm trying to say she said still gently?

**Piper:** I think so. As long as I'm here, you cannot fulfil your destiny and earn your place as the Matriarch of the family.

**Melinda:** exactly, she said with a relief that her mother understood her.

**Piper:** Well this is a shock. I never thought of leaving this house and thought that I would see all my grandchildren grow and see the Power of three pass on to your children, she said with sadness in her voice, while she looked around at the house. Melinda thought her heart would break in pieces and started to cry again, uncontrollable and hugged her mother and Piper, who couldn't keep her tears any longer, hugged her back and there they sat on the couch crying and hugging, knowing the loss they would have to go through.

**John's Penthouse**

The doorbell rang and John opened the door. 'Thank you for coming, please do come in.

The house was full with young people and there was music and alcohol. Everybody seem to have a great time and John was looking around at the crowd, proud of himself that he managed all this and soon if everything did go as he had planned, soon he would be the new ruler of the Underworld. He smiled at this thought and took a sip of his whisky.

He walked over to the small podium in the end of the room and signed the DJ to stop the music.

**John: **Hell everybody! Welcome to my humble house and party. Everybody cheered and clapped. 'I have invited all you people selectively, because I think you are all special in your own way. As you may have heard the first attack has been made at the Charmed Ones.

Unfortunately our fellow demon has turned against us and we are now unable to track him, but that doesn't spoil the fun, because look at you all. You are young, gorgeous to look at and all have unusual powers, which we can use to attack the Charmed Ones and kill them for once and all and rule both worlds! Are you with me? Everybody cheered and clapped and whistled! 'There is only one small thing. Our demon friend has warned the Charmed Ones about our surface and that we are living among humans and about our plans, so we have to be careful. They will be more on alert then they were already. But for now enjoy the party and when I need one of you, I will find you! Music started again and everybody had fun

**Magic school, the room**

Melinda stood in front of the door of the famous room. She was nervous, scared of the reaction of Katrina. Very excited by the idea to see the famous Ultimate Battle and of course the original Charmed Ones in action. She giggled by that thought. Then she looked at the door and het smile disappeared again. She had created a spell, which would bring them back in the past, and they would be able to witness all the scenes without being detected or sensed. She looked again at her piece of paper she had written the spell and looked at the door again. Then her brother Wyatt orbed in.

**Melinda:** Wyatt, just in time. I'm about to go in the room, when we come out, you need to put the crystals around us, so she can't escape and I have time enough to chant the spell, got it?

**Wyatt:** You can be really bossy sometimes did you know that? Just now you just looked like mom, bossing me around.

**Melinda:** Thanks I guess, she said smirking. Shall we? Wyatt nodded and turned serious again.

**Melinda:** Here go's nothing she said and opened the door.

**John's Penthouse**

John was sitting on the table eating a sandwich when a young guy named speedy appeared in front of him.

**Speedy:** I have some news from the magic school, my liege.

**John:** Do you know. What can you possibly tell me what I already don't know?

**Speedy**: Melinda is at this moment helping Katrina. She has entered the room and is powerless. She wants to go back in time to show Katrina what really happened. To do that they have to come out of the room and then Wyatt will make a crystal circle so they can't get out. Maybe if we attack on the right time, we will be able to kill them all. But we have to leave now, because I don't know how long it will take, before Melinda convinces Katrina to go with her out of the room.

**John:** I like the way you think. Even if we cannot kill one of the Charmed Ones, maybe we will be able to get Katrina. She would be a great asset to my army and she knows Melinda better than anyone. They grew up together. John closed his eyes and 6 demons appeared in front of him. 'You all are selected to fight against my side to kill one of the Charmed ones, he said proud getting up. They all bowed for their new leader. 'We must go now, but the magic school is protected against evil, unless good lets it in. He turned to look at Speedy.

'You will be the one who will make sure that we will get in magic school.

**Magic school, the Room**

**Melinda:** Katrina? Katrina didn't look up and kept staring at the wall. She looked pale and if she didn't care anymore .Melinda had to fight real hard not to cry right there and now. She kept her tears back and tried to focus on her mission and after taking a deep breath she went in the room.

**Melinda:** Katrina, it's me Melinda. Katrina looked her way, and then turned to look at the wall. Melinda walked over to her and sits down in front of her, risking the fact to be attacked. She stared at Katrina and her skin was completely white and she looked dull. She was there but not there. This girl in front of her was nothing like the Katrina, she ones knew. Tears welled up in her eyes, and it took a lot to keep them in.

**Katrina:** what do you want Melinda? She said with a tiredness in her voice, which was also nothing like her own voice.

**Melinda**: I...i miss you, she said now not able to hold her tears any longer, so she let them go.

I miss the only person who really knows me. I miss my best friend, she said sobbing and let her shoulders up en down with her hands in the air. She wiped her tears off and like always she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I'm Melinda Halliwell. The next in the line of the Matriarch. A Charmed One. I can do this, she thought, like always, when she tried to concentrate.

**Katrina:** So you miss me, so what is your point? Are you finally letting me out of this damn room?

**Melinda:** Yes I am. Katrina straightened up a bit, but she was very weak.' I have created a spell, which allows us to go back to the past and shows us all what Christy, your mother, went through, but they cannot see us. We are there just to observe. The only thing is it keeps us showing as long the spell thinks that we have seen enough or there are no images to show, she said her voice getting softer by every word.

**Katrina:** Why would I want to see the past, she asked a bit more interested sounding, then before?

**Melinda:** Sweetie, listen to me ok? You have been maybe lied to all your life, who knows? We only know your mom, from the history books and my parents, but nobody knows how she was when she was young and captured. What they have may done to her, to make her like she was? Who knows? Nobody knows what she went through when she had to give you up? There is so much to see. Then we both know the truth and then we can maybe work together to get over it and be as we were, like sisters, she said with a smile on her face.

**Katrina:** I would like that. Melinda! I'm sorry for what I have done to you and your family.

**Melinda:** The only person who you have to say sorry to is also the hardest one. My mother. But that is a problem for later. First there another issue. We cannot use magic here, so we have to go out of the room. Wyatt is waiting on the other side of the room and when you come out, he is going to put the crystals around us, so we both cannot get out, but it will give us our powers back. Katrina looked angry at this thought. 'Sweetie you have to understand, that not my whole family can forgive you right away. It will take time and this is the first step. You must understand the reason behind it. Can you? Katrina looked for a minute or so to the ground and then looked up and said, 'let's do this then.

They got up and while Melinda was holding her for support they walked out of the room, where they immediately were surrounded by crystals.

**Wyatt: **Are you ok, he asked his sister?

**Melinda:** Yes. Thanks for doing this, she said smiling at him. She turned to look at Katrina again. Ok, like I said we can only watch, but do nothing. I have made the spell in a way that, on count one the spell will begin. On count two the spell will make us see. On count three the spell will bring us back to this same place, where Wyatt is waiting, got it? Katrina and Wyatt nodded. Katrina and Melinda both holded the paper in their hands and started to chant:

"_To see the truth  
><em>_To know the way  
><em>_We cast a spell in every way  
><em>_Buy the power of two  
>We Conjure thee to give thy truth<br>__Unto us to see._

_Take us back from whence we came  
>To time and place that are the same<br>Let past be present that time regain  
><em>_Send us back to where we will  
><em>_Find Christy again. "_

Melinda and Katrina looking at eachother saying in harmony: _One_.

**We see time lapse backwards and see a lot of images from the past, passing by fast around the girls and then they are in the bedroom of Christy and Billie when they we little girls.**

Melinda and Katrina again looking at eachother, saying in harmony: _Two._

_It is night and they are sleeping. It is dark and cold outside. Suddenly the window opens and someone or something is in the room. When Billie looks up, she sees just in time that the person has taken her sister._

**Images changes and we see Melinda and Katrina now in a dark room, locked and the room is full with signs.**

_A demon walks in with some food. 'Christy? Where are you hiding this time? Come out and eat. You need your strength for when your training will begin.' We see a little Christy coming from behind one the rocks and looking scared and dirty and her clothes ripped on some places. Her hair was messy. 'I don't want any training. I want to go home. Please. I miss my mommy and daddy and my sister. Demon walks over to her and she backs away._

_Suddenly he shoots an energyball at her and without thinking she holds her hands up and sent the energyball back to the demon, who ducks to not get hit. 'You see, he says. 'You are special and when your training is done, you'll be powerful and everyone will fear you. Christy looks at her hands and then at the demon again and out of nowhere she conjures a fireball at shoot it at the demon in front of her. He screams and explodes in front of her. She looks at it without even blinking, but something sinister in her eyes and walks slowly to pick up the key of the door, which wasn't vanquished. She walks to the door and looks herself in from the inside and threw out the key from the small opening on the top of the door and then walks back slowly to get the plate and starts eating._

**Images start to changes again, but this time a bit rapidly of Christy getting trained and learning everything about the Charmed Ones. Then time changes again and they see now an older Christy of 17/18 standing in front of the Triad.**

'_You have done well Christy. The one in the middle said. Your training is complete and your sister has found out about her powers too. Even better Paige is her whitelighter, so she is a lot around the Charmed Ones. It is time that the Ultimate Power awakens and you and your sister, get rid of the Charmed Ones, once and for all. Then the left one started to speak. _

'_Before we go to that plan, you have another mission. If for some reason you fail, then all hope is gone for the demons. Therefore we have to make sure that your powers and genes aren't wasted. You need to give birth to a child. You can use any demon you want, so that his powers will also mixed with your powers in the child. _

_**Christy:**__ And then what? I cannot take care of it. I have a mission to finish. What will happen with the child?_

_**Triad:**__ Don't worry about that yet. We will take care of the baby, but there is no time to waste you need to get pregnant, fast. If you fail, we need someone powerful as you to have a change against the Charmed Ones. He clipped with his fingers and ten demons appeared, looking confused of where they are. 'Choose one. They have all unusual powers or take them all. Whatever you wish?_

_**Christy:**__ I take them all she said smirking and looking slutty at the demons, who understood what was going on and started to enjoy them this little surprise and followed her all to her chambers._

**Images Changes again and Melinda looks at Katrina to see that she is crying.**

_Christy is lying on a bed in of off the rooms and screaming and sweating like crazy. You could already see the head of a little baby._

_The women who was summoned to help her, was sweating herself too.' Come on, you can do it. Push! Come on, Push! Christy screams one more time and pushes with all her strength and the baby is out. _

_The woman takes the baby and cleans it up and turns around to Christy, 'it is a baby girl she said smiling at Christy. She walks over to her, to hand her just born child, but Christy looks away. 'I don't want to hold it. Give it to the Traid, they will make sure it will be given to_ _someone. The woman looks one more time to the baby and then walks away with it out of the room. We see Christy getting up to take a shower, like nothing happened._

Time lapse again and they see that Billie has found Christy and that they are staying at the Manor. They see that Christy is constantly manipulating Billie and trying to make her see the Charmed Ones as the selfish ones. Who don't care about innocents anymore and that they are now only thinking about themselves. They see Billie regularly struggling and that she believes that the Charmed Ones are not doing anything wrong.

Katrina looks at it all in shock and not knowing what to feel. Then they see that the Charmed Ones are trying to get answers about who the Ultimate Powers are, but Christy in an attempt to stop them got attacked by Piper and that make Billie turn against the Charmed Ones, even it wasn't Pipers fault. They see how they take the hollow with the help of little Wyatt and Dumain the demon who helps Christy to succeed. They both watch in horror and awe at the final battle between the witches and how the whole manor exploded, which made both the girls cry.

They see how Piper is the only survivor. That Leo is brought back by the Angel of Destiny. They see Piper finding Phoebe who is dead and then she thinks that Paige is still alive, but she finds Billie instead. We see how Piper snaps and starts hitting Billie and while Leo tries to stop her, she gets away.

**The images changes and we see a confused and messy Billie at the magic school.**

_**Billie:** Dumain. Good, you're still here. _

_**Dumain:** Billie, what happened? Where's Christy? _

_**Billie:** Oh, she-she's gone. _

_**Dumain:** What about the Charmed Ones? _

_(Billie shakes her head.) _

_**Billie:** Piper, Piper's the only one left. I don't understand, you said the Hollow would be enough. _

_**Dumain:** They got it too. They somehow found out you were going to use it against them, so they summoned it too. It must've split, infected you all. _

_**Billie:** I just want Christy back. _

_**Dumain:** You might be able to. You've got the power, Billie. You've projected yourself back into the past before, haven't you? When Christy was young, when she was trapped in that cave? _

_**Billie:** Well, yeah, but I… _

_**Dumain:** Then why can't you do it again? Only this time you can go back to change what was, to save her. You trust me, don't you? _

_(Billie nods. Dumain smiles. She rests her head on him.) _

**Images changes again and they watch how Piper goes back to the past with the ring of Coop in a last attempt to change what was and save her sisters. Images changes again and they are back in magic school.**

_**Dumain:** All you need to do is focus on saving your sister, which means focusing on the battle. Let's try again. (Billie sits in a circle of lit candles.) Clear you mind of everything else, from all that has happened since. (Billie closes her eyes.) Let go of the pain of loss, because where you're going that hasn't happened yet. Think only of Christy. See her at your side. You want to save her more than anything else. And that's what you're going to do. That's it. You're almost there. Now go, project yourself back to the Triad. _

_(Billie opens her eyes.) _

_**Billie:** The Triad? (She stands.) What the hell are you talking about? Are you trying to trick me? _

_**Dumain:** Wha—no! Of course not! _

_**Billie:** Then what was that? You said I was going back to see my sister. _

_**Dumain:** You're right. I should have told you. _

_**Billie:** Should've told me what? What's going on? _

_**Dumain:** What's going on is that if you don't go back to warn the Triad about the battle, they won't be able to stop it, which means they'll still be killed and so will your sister! _

_**Billie:** So, you're saying the Triad was still alive? _

_(Dumain rolls his eyes.) _

_**Dumain:** More or less. _

_**Billie:** And you didn't tell me? So you've been manipulating me this entire time, and Christy too? _

_**Dumain:** Christy understands exactly what is going on. _

_**Billie**: And what might that be? _

_**Dumain:** Why don't you go back and ask her yourself? Then maybe you'll understand too. _

**Images changes again and they see Christy talking with Dumain.**

_**Dumain:** What do you mean Billie's not coming? We need her. _

_**Christy:** We can defeat the Charmed Ones without her. _

_**Dumain:** No, we can't. We need the Triad to do that, and we need her power to go back and save them. _

_**Christy:** Well, maybe there's another way. _

**Images changes and we see the Charmed Ones with Grams from the past talking and then Billie walks in.**

_**Paige:** Okay, all we need to do now is find Billie and Christy. _

_(Billie steps in.) _

_**Billie:** You don't have to look far. Can we talk? _

_**Billie:** Look. I am so sorry for what I've done to you guys, after everything you've done for me. I just wanted my sister back so badly. I couldn't even see that she was manipulating me. _

_**Piper:** Well, that's very convenient, but how are supposed to know this isn't a trap? _

_(Billie shakes her head.) _

_**Paige:** Guess we have to let her talk. _

_**Phoebe:** Where's Christy? _

_**Billie:** I don't know. Probably at Magic School trying to figure out a way to kill you. _

_**Grams:** But you're not. _

_**Billie:** No. No. That was before. (Grams put the Book down.) They twisted everything to make us think we were doing the right thing. _

_**Piper:** Who? _

_**Billie:** The Triad. They used us. They used Christy. They have spent the last fifteen years turning her into a killer. That's all they've cared about that's all they've wanted. _

**_Ph_**_**oebe:** We've already vanquished the Triad. _

_**Billie:** Well, Dumain will try and find a way to bring them back. I know it. _

_**Paige:** Who's Dumain? _

_**Billie:** He's a demon, but he knows them better than anyone, and with Christy…they will stop at nothing. _

**Magic school **

Wyatt was sitting on the floor a bit away from the crystal circle and was light meditating, when a shadow came over him, which made him open his eyes. He looked up to see Speedy standing in front of him, having a weird expression in eyes.

**Wyatt:** Hey Speedy. What's up?

**Speedy:** You going to die today, he said with an evil smile on his face and with a little madness in his eyes. Wyatt got up quickly and they were both the same height, so they looked straight in eachothers eyes.

**Wyatt:** What did you just say? He said anger rising in him.

**Speedy:** You heard me. All this years that I have been in this school, the only thing I hear is in every class in every example, about the Charmed Ones. Charmed this, Charmed that…I'm sick of it. Like we are nothing. Our powers are nothing. There are more powerful students at this school, like me, but does anybody notice…Noooo, why should they? If we don't talk about the Old Charmed Ones, then we talk about the Almighty twice blessed Child Wyatt and your filthy little sister Melinda. Poor Chris. He is the black sheep of the family and I know exactly how he feels and there are more of us who thinks like this.

**Wyatt:** You're mad! Do you even hear yourself? Speedy shot fire out of his hands so fast, that Wyatt had just a little time to move aside, but still got hit in his side. He fell on the ground, screaming and holding with his hand his side which started to bleed and burned like hell.

**Speedy:** Now! He yelled and all around Wyatt demons appeared ready to attack. Wyatt had just enough time to focus on his shield and pulled it up, when al demons started to attack at the same time. Wyatt did his best to focus on his shield, while his side of his body burned like hell. Because of all the commotion, some student came up to see what was happening and when they saw the scene, they all started to run and attack demons with their powers. A girl created a waterball in her hands and threw at one of the demons, who got trapped in a shield of water and couldn't do anything anymore, which made the other demons, focus on the students. This gave Wyatt just time to whisper with his last power to call for Chris.

**Wyatt:** Chris, your sister is in danger, magic school, the room, he said in pain with a whisper.

Chris orbed immediately on the scene and just one of students got vanquished, right in front of him. He looked around in shock. Wyatt was down. Melinda and Katrina were in a circle. He needed to break the circle so Melinda and Katrina could use their powers. He was just about to walk at them, when I demon came in front of him with an athame. Chris orbed out and orbed back in behind him and moved him telekinetically to the other side of the hallway. He turned around to see a young demon, which he recognized as John holding a fireball in his hand in front of the circle and he kicked one of the crystals away so the protection would break. He grinned to himself and he was just about to throw it at Melinda, when he flew across the hallway when Chris used his power. Chris turned around to pick up the athame and threw at one of the demons who was about to shoot a fireball at Wyatt, he had just woke up and had a lot of pain, at the look of his face. Chris turned again his head to look where John was, when he saw that he was just about to throw a fireball at the way of where the girls where lying. He ran over to John, who got startled and threw the fireball without aiming and Katrina got hit. She started to burn. Chris ran over to save Melinda, before she would catch fire and then looked over just to see John shimmer out of the scene.

He looked around and there were two demons left and three students, which were battling with eachother. Chris ran over to Wyatt and dragged to his sister side.

**T****he past**

**They see the final moment of Christy's life.**

_**Chris:** All you have to do is think about him and he's there. _

_(Phoebe closes his eyes. Coop appears, groaning in pain.) _

_**Phoebe:** Oh, my God. What happened? _

_(Wyatt and Phoebe help Coop up.) _

_**Coop:** I fought him for as long as I could. _

_**Phoebe:** Okay, who did this to you? _

_**Coop:** Some demon. I'm sorry he, uh, he took my ring. _

_**Billie:** We're too late. They're going back in time. But I can too. _

_[Magic School, Black room. Past Dumain is talking to the Triad. Dumain and Christy appear.] _

_**Asmodeus:** What? _

_**Dumain:** My lords. We come from the future to warn you about it. The Charmed Ones are going to get the Hollow at the same time Billie and Christy will. _

_**Christy:** Which means we've gotta get to it before they do this time. _

_(The Charmed Ones and Billie appear.) _

_**Dumain:** Get out of here! _

_(The Charmed Ones throw potions at them, vanquishing them.) _

_**Dumain:** Noooo! _

_**Piper:** Oh, yes. _

_(Piper blows up Dumain. Christy gasps and steps back. Past Dumain is about to shimmer out, but Piper blows him up.) _

_**Christy:** I don't understand! How could this happen? _

_**Phoebe:** Billie projected us here. _

_**Paige:** By focusing on you. _

_**Piper:** Paige. _

_**Paige:** Ring! _

_(Coop's ring orbs to her.) _

_**Christy:** How could you? _

_**Billie:** Christy, please. It's over. Just come home. _

_(__Christy throws a fireball at them. Billie deflects it back to Christy. She's vanquished. Billie falls to her knees and cries.) _

Melinda and Katrina both looked at the final scene in absolute horror. Katrina just saw how her mother became the person she was and had just witnessed her final moment and Melinda was in shock about the fight her mother and aunts had. They were so strong. Melinda hadn't had to fight like that till now. She had her tough fights once in a while, but nothing like this. Was this the future what was also waiting for her. Ultimate battles?

**Katrina:** Melinda, what is happening? She looked down at her stomach and fire started to come out of it and soon, her whole body was in flames, just like her mothers, moments ago. She started to scream out in pain! Melinda looked in horror what was happening and couldn't move of shock.

**Katrina screaming:** Melinda, HELP ME, crying PLEASE..?

Melinda reached her hand, even it burned her hand and said: _Three._

**Magic school present**

Melinda woke up and she looked up to see the burned body of Katrina. She cried out in horror and turned her hand, with her hands in front of her face and started to cry. Wyatt had vanquished the last demon just before he tried to shimmer out. He walked over to his family. Chris was holding Melinda and tried to calm her down. Wyatt came and sat down and they had a group hug and they sat there for a while, when Leo came running. One of the students had warned him after the fight.

**Leo:** Oh my god guys, what happened? He saw both his sons looking at Melinda in tears and Leo kneeled down by his daughter and she looked at him and starts to cry even harder and she was shaking all over and she thought that she could never stop again. She had saved her best friend, just so she could die. She couldn't bare it. She passed out.

**Melinda's room**

Melinda woke up in her own bed. Her hand was in bandage. She looked up to look in the hazel eyes of her worried and loving mother. She started to cry instantly and she felt instantly her mother's arms around her and she felt like a little girl again. She didn't care. It was too much. When was she going to get anything right? Everytime she kept loosing people she cared about.

**Piper:** It is ok. Let it go, she said gently. They stayed there like that like for an hour and finally Melinda couldn't cry anymore and she let her mother go.

Piper had let Jake know what was happened and she had asked him to give me some space and that she must be with her family now. Normally she would be mad at her, but somehow she was fine with it.

**Melinda:** It is not fair. This is so unfair she said, now getting angry, when she felt tears welling up again. Katrina had just seen who her mother really was and she had seen that you guys were truly the good guys and her mother the bad one. Worst part was that she had just seen how Aunt Billie has vanquished her own sister with fire and 10 seconds later, she started to burn herself. Her spirit was in fire. It was horrible to watch. She was innocent. She was manipulated like her mother all her life. She started to cry again, when the images came back, when she woke up. The burned body of Katrina.

**Melinda:** Mom. I don't want you to leave. I'm a mess. I cannot do it. I cannot be a Charmed One. I'm not cut out for it. I keep messing up things and when you are gone I'll be alone. The boys are never around, only when I really need them.

**Piper:** You still will have Jake, she said. Off course he has to move out. I'm not ready of the idea that you two are all alone in the house all the time….i want grandchildren, but not yet, she said smirking. Melinda couldn't help to smile back. 'Give it time. You will never forget, but you will learn to live with it.

**Melinda:** All I want is to forget she said and then looked up at her mother. 'I need to go to magic school. Have to arrange the funeral of Katrina, she said shaking and tears coming in waterfalls.

**Piper:** Don't worry about that right now. That is a problem for tomorrow, ok? You rest now and tomorrow things will be better.

**Melinda:** I cannot sleep. Everytime if I close my eyes then I see her burned body. I … cried so hard, she couldn't speak anymore and Piper hugged her daughter and cried also feeling the pain of loss, coming from her daughter. Finally Melinda fell asleep and Piper let herself out, quietly.

**John's Penthouse**

John shimmered in and was pissed off. 'Damn them! I will get them for this. He walked over to the mirror and the wound on his face and cursed the Charmed Ones in meantime. 'They think they can outsmart me, well they are wrong. They have no clue what I have planned for them. Eventually how hard they try, I will win!

**Melinda's room**

A few hours later Melinda woke up and looked around and at the table next to her bed, was laying her diary. She reached for it and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I lost Katrina. I feel hollow and miserable! I had saved her. I had shown her that all that she had been told was a lie. There was a great change that their friendship could be again. Now she was gone, by this John the young demon hands, who attacked my family before. He will pay for this. When we will have to battle. I will win. Katrina will give me strength._

_OMG OMG! She is really gone. I can't get my head around it. One moment she was standing next to me and the other she was gone, just like that._

_Wyatt was burned pretty badly, but mom called for Aunt Paige and she came and healed my both brothers. Mom told me that if it wasn't for Chris, me and Wyatt would be dead by now, and these are Wyatt's own words._

_I know I have to talk to Jake, but I just can't right now. I'm a mess. My eyes are bloodied and thick because of the crying. I cannot talk. Everything hurts! I just can't!_

_My mother is really leaving I think and then I'll be all alone and there will be no one to talk to. I never been alone and I scared out of my mind. Bills, groceries, cleaning, work, fighting demons. When I will be smile and be happy again. Goddess give me strength!_

_Melinda._


	5. Normal

Melinda

Power of One

Episode 5

Normal

_10th of July 2025_

_Today I'll become eighteen. I can't believe how time flies. Both my brothers are already in college and soon it will be my turn. I can't wait to leave this place. Here all is so normal. In college, there are so many possibilities. Katrina and I have decided that no matter what, we will go to the same school, but we can choose different classes as long as we have one class in the week together. We choose for drama together..._

_Today at school, I talked to this new good looking guy. His name is Jake and has greenish/grey eyes. Blondie spikes. Very nice muscles. He has a great smile. I really really hope that he is interested in me too. I never had a real boyfriend. Of course guys that are chasing me, but only for one thing and I'm so not ready for that yet._

_Ok I have to go now. My aunts are coming and we have a family dinner together, so I still have to choose an outfit to wear._

_See ya_

_Mel_

After throwing her whole closet on the bed and changing outfits over 20 times, before she found the right dress. The thing is that her aunts loved wearing nice clothes. Non-stop. No matter what they did, they always looked so charming. Now was this her night, so she needed to look good. She went downstairs in a nice hazel coloured dress, which made her look taller then she actually was. She never wore it yet, because she always thought that it showed too much of body parts she didn't want to show to anyone yet. But she was becoming eighteen today and would be an adult, so now the time had come.

She was almost down, when her father walked by, but stopped in his tracks and opened his mouth, without sound coming out and looked mesmerized at his daughter.

**Leo:** Melinda, you look absolutely fantastic. Look at you, he said smiling. Last time I turned around, you were a little girl and now you have become a woman. Melinda smiled at her father and walked the last stairs and she hugged him. Her father was a good man, who always listened. Never got angry quickly, but sat down with you, to discuss gently.

He worked as a mechanic, but of an accident at work, he couldn't do heavy work anymore, so now he runs together with mom, P3, mom's restaurant. Melinda hated that name. It sounded like a parking place, but it meant actually Piper, Phoebe and Paige. People, who know Piper, knew also what it actually meant, so she never said anything about it, to her mother, what she thought of the name. They were almost at the kitchen, when the doorbell rang and Leo turned around to open the door and Melinda walked in the kitchen, where her mom, was trying to make everything ready on the same time.

**Melinda:** Need any help? Her mother turned to look at her daughter and her mouth fell open and she had to watch out to not let the chocolate cookies she baked fall.

**Piper:** Oh my goodness. Look at you. That dress looks absolutely fabulous on you.

Melinda smiled shyly and walked over to the island to help her mom.

**Melinda:** Wow. Someone has been busy?

**Piper:** Well the dinner is ready, so I thought let me make some cookies for your Aunt Phoebe to take home and for Paige I made her favourite apple pie.

**Melinda:** Wow I'm impressed! Phoebe walked in with Leo in a beautiful black dress which covered her whole slim body till her neck and had no sleeves. She looked like she just turned eighteen.

**Phoebe**: Do I smell chocolate cookies? She asked smiling when she came in the kitchen and behind her, three little girls, her nieces Prue, Patty and Penny. They all greeted each other and complimented about who was wearing what. Uncle coop had to work so couldn't come.

Not much later. Aunt Paige came with her three children Henry junior. Pam and Pat, the twins and Uncle Henry.

Time lapse and we see that they having a great night and they all are enjoying their dinner when Melinda turned to her mother.

**Melinda:** Mom, can I ask you something?

**Piper:** Sure, spill.

**Melinda:** Why are all the girls in the family starting their names with a P, except mine? Piper looked at her daughter, surprised by the question and then thought for a moment.

**Piper:** To be honest, I'm not sure. Things didn't go the way they were planned back then. We were expecting a girl and we were thinking of names with a P, but then Wyatt was born. Then we tried again to get a girl, but then Chris came. For me it was then I sign that I would have boys and no girl. Everybody in the room became quit to listen to Pipers story.

Your dad and I decided that two children were enough with our work and everything so I made sure that I couldn't get pregnant anymore, by going to the doctor. Then two or three years later or so I felt sick and I was getting a belly and first I thought I was getting fat, you know! Melinda smirked as the little ones, by the word fat. I went to the doctor, not thinking for a second that I was pregnant, till the doctor announced it. I was in shock and couldn't believe it. The doctor neither. He was more confused than I was. He didn't understand how this could be. Your dad was thrilled. He always wanted a big family, she said looking at her husband Leo, who smiled with love in his eyes at her. Then I started to get these weird dreams about a little girl, who just looked like you when you were little and her name was Melinda and she had powers and we were witches. I kept dreaming about her and her adventures against very bad men. Then it came to me. I was getting a sign that I was getting a daughter and that she would be Melinda. There was a moment of doubt when I was giving birth to you. First thing I asked when you were out. Is it a girl? Otherwise the boy had to wear all pink clothes, she said finishing her story. Everybody laughed and Melinda and Piper hugged each other. Melinda loved her mother dearly.

Time lapse and the family finish their dinner and are cleaning up. Melinda is standing in the kitchen with her face to the door. She looks up when Phoebe walks in, who smiles back at her and walks up to her.

**Phoebe:** Did I already tell you that you look absolutely fab tonight.

**Melinda:** Back at you auntie, she said smiling. Phoebe holds her hands open, so they could hug. Both were instantly sucked into a premonition at the moment they hugged each other:

_Melinda was lying in the middle of a circle with crystals and candles around her on a pillow. On both sides her brothers Wyatt and Chris were sitting and looking very concerned. Her mother was standing behind this huge book and was flipping through it rapidly. Her aunts were also standing beside her and looking with her in the book. _

_**Piper:**__ This can't be happening? How it is possible the day we all leave the house, Melinda gets catatonic. She has never ever been ill in her live and now she is a plant? She said almost screaming and very worried._

_**Paige:**__ I don't buy it. I still think this is a demons work. I just know it._

_**Phoebe:**__ I agree. We all know that the new generation has unusual powers, then the demons we had to face in our time. So maybe this is something like that. She looked at Piper, who had her eyes closed. 'Piper, are you ok? Maybe you should sit down for a minute and let us look in the Book of Shadows. _

_**Piper:**__ Do you remember when I was captured by the Source and he tried to make me think that I was normal and that you guys were an imagination and the only way to make it go away was if I said the spell, which takes our powers away._

_**Phoebe:**__ Yes I remember and then Paige and I had to go in your unconscious to get you out of there. Do you think that will work in this case also?_

_**Piper:**__ Do you have any better ideas? _

_**Phoebe:**__ But how are we going to do it? I mean back then we knew the source was in your head and now we have no clue, who is doing this and in what state she is? _

_**Piper:**__ I know one thing for sure. My daughter will not die like this or lose her powers like this! She is Melinda Halliwell, my daughter and next in line for the Matriarch. Her destiny will not end like this, she said very strongly, earthly as a true Matriarch, who cares about her family._

_**Paige:**__ I think I know how to get in her head, but not figured out in what way? She said more to herself then to the rest._

_**Piper:**__ How Paige, Spill it for god's sake, she said almost screaming! Sorry, she said right after that. I didn't mean to shout at you. _

_**Paige:**__ No worries. I understand. We all love her and don't want to lose her, she said looking cool at Melinda while she said that. I think the only way to get in her is only Phoebe. She has premonitions and empathy. There must be a way to work with that, so they can connect in some way._

_**Phoebe:**__ I think I understand what Paige is saying and I think actually that you're right sis. __Only how? We cannot do things too quickly. I think that the boys still should look at any leads of which demon are behind this. In meantime we will work on a way to get in Melinda's head._

_**Piper:**__ Boys, you heard your Aunt Phoebe. Now I know you both want to stay here, but you are at this moment more helpful out there, tracking this demon and vanquish his sorry ass, if you get the change. We will work on getting in Melinda. Both brothers looked at each other and doing their telepathy talking thing with each other, which always had annoyed Piper and after a minute or so, they nodded and orbed out together._

Melinda en Phoebe opened their eyes to see that they were in the kitchen and the whole family were around them, watching them carefully, till Melinda got so dizzy, she almost past out, when she felt the strong arms and chest of her father behind her, holding her steady.

**Piper:** What happened? You two were suddenly gone. We couldn't get you lose or wake you up!

**Melinda:** It felt so real, she whispered.

**Piper:** Ok, everybody to the living room. Family meeting! They all walked to the living room. And they sat down around the girls.

**Melinda:** It was so bizarre. It felt familiar. It felt like a premonition, or I don't know. In a parallel world or something. Anyway. I lay on the ground. I didn't move. All of you guys were there and my brothers and all around me were candles and rocks. Each brother on each side. Then you mom, started to speak that this couldn't be happening and that my destiny couldn't end like this and that I was Melinda Halliwell next in line of a Matriarch and I think I had powers, she said looking at aunt Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** Yeah, I saw exactly the same thing. Paige you and I were talking about a demon that couldn't have done this and were trying to figure out how to get in the head of Melinda.

**Paige**: What do you mean, getting in her head? She said with huge eyes at Phoebe.

**Melinda:** I think with a spell. Mom was standing by a book called Book of Shadows. I know a girl at school has also a book called like that and she is saying that she puts her spells in it. What does this mean? It feels like the universe is trying to tell me something but I don't know what?

**Phoebe:** What I don't understand is? How is it that it only happened when we touched each other? It was so weird? I felt so all so natural, like that was our real world and this one is the fake one. Her girls came sitting closer by their mother.

**Penny:** Mom, you think we are real, right, she said tears welling up her eyes?

**Phoebe:** Holded with her hands penny cheeks and kissed and hugged her and then her other girls. I could never imagine a world without you girls and if you are not in the world I have seen, then I don't need to be there, but right here with you and your dad! I love you girls and I will always be there, she said with a motherly smile to her girls.

**Melinda:** Wait a minute. Mom? Didn't you just told us on the table that you were starting to get dreams about this girl Melinda, who had powers and was a witch? Piper eyes become huge and she made the connection which was Melinda making in her head.

**Piper:** Oh my god! What can this mean, she whispered almost?

Patty with all the wisdom of a ten years old. 'It means that aunt Melinda is a witch!

**Piper:** No, that is ridiculous! Melinda is no witch, then it would mean that we are all witches and I actually think that is offensive. We are Catholics and don't believe in witchcraft and magic.

**Phoebe:** How do you explain the dreams you had and what Melinda and I just saw?

**Piper:** I don't know, but I think I had enough of this conversation. If you all will excuse me, I still have a kitchen to clean. Piper got up, very upset about the whole thing and hoping what her little cousin said wasn't true. Leo has been quit the entire event and just listened to all what was told and was in thought. Something didn't felt right anymore, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

**Leo:** Don't worry honey. It will all be fine. He said to Melinda. Let me check up on your mother ok? He kissed Melinda on her forehead and walked out of the room.

Time lapse and we see Melinda saying goodbyes to her aunts and nieces and nephews. Melinda walks distracted to her room and throws her on the bed and starts to cry.

**John's apartment Present world**

**John:** Is it working Jessica? Did you managed to get to her?

**Jessica:** Yes my liege. She is in a catatonic state and I have created a world where she thinks she is normal and there are no demons.

**John:** Good. Now it is time we go to step two of my great idea. He closed his eyes and 2 demons appeared in front him. When they saw it was John, they kneeled.

**Rax:** What can we do for you my liege?

**John:** You two are going to help me, kill a Charmed One, he said with a devious grin on his face.

**Max:** Of course my liege.

**Jessica:** You two come with me. She walked over to another room and asked them to lie down on the two beds, which were in the room. You both will be put in a catatonic state and then I will transfer you to the world of where the witch thinks she is normal and has no idea of her powers or anything. You two will go there and kill her and don't worry. You will have full access of your powers. They both nodded and closed their eyes, so Jessica could start.

**Normal world**

Melinda woke up and got up to go to the bedroom. She got in and looked in the mirror and almost shrieked when she saw herself. She hadn't slept almost all night. Every time she closed her eyes, she kept reliving the vision she had seen. She tried to fix what she could and got dressed and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

**Piper:** Good morning honey. Slept well? She said smiling at her daughter, like nothing happened last night. Her dad was sitting on the dinner table, reading his newspaper and being in his own world.

**Melinda:** Well actually not. I kept getting the same image of last night. Piper completely ignored her daughter and poured some coffee and put it down in front of Melinda. Not looking at her. Melinda could see on her mother's face that she had difficulties to talk about it, so she decided not to talk about it, right now. She finished her breakfast and left quietly.

Katrina was waiting for her at school and while they were walking to their special place behind the school, Melinda informed Katrina off all the events of last night.

**Katrina:** I knew it! She almost shrieked! This made Melinda jump. All our lives you knew things before it happened. When someone was about to call, you said something like: I wouldn't answer that if I were you, you're not going to like it. Then I pick up the phone and it was my ex who I hated. Or when we were walking on the street, you say something like: Let's not take this route today, but let's go this way and then later on you hear on the news that someone was shot in that street, just around the time when we decided to take another route. All little things like that. You didn't even notice it yourself and I never really really paid attention to it, till now. Melinda eyes became huge when she remembered the stories Katrina just told and that she felt every time something weird in her, before she predicted stuff.

**Melinda:** Oh my god. Can it be? Am I a witch?

**Katrina:** Maybe we should talk to Evita. She is a witch. Well that is was she claims, but maybe she can help you out. I agree with you, that this has to have a meaning. This kind of stuff doesn't happen suddenly. There must be a reason, that you find out that you are a witch.

**Melinda:** I'm scared. I don't want to be a witch. I just want to be normal and have a normal not complicated life. That's not too much to ask, right? She said starting to cry and Katrina and Melinda hugged and after a while they got up to find Evita.

**Present World**

Piper was still looking in the book, while Phoebe and Paige were trying to figure out how to go in the mind of Melinda. In meantime the boys had gone to the underworld and started the attack on the surprised demons. They made sure not to kill the demons, but hurt them just enough that they would be able to get some answers. None of the demons talked so eventually they were vanquished by the brothers.

**Wyatt:** Damn it! Someone must know something he said pacing around the cave while Chris observed him and waited till his brother was calmed down a bit.

**Chris:** I still think the only way to get to Melinda is like Aunt Paige said, through Aunt Phoebe. She is a strong empath and gets visions. If anybody can find out what is going on, it will be her.

**Wyatt:** ssst. Someone is coming! They hide behind some rocks and listened closely to the conversation the demons had.

**Demon1:** Unbelievable that John chose Rax and Max to kill that witch. They can only shoot energy balls, while I have more power than those two together.

**Demon 2:** Maybe because of your temper and desire to kill. If he had sent you to that other world and you had seen the witch, you would have attacked her, without thinking and John wants her dead, but not the way you would like to do it. Demon1 groaned and they passed by the Charmed brothers, without noticing them.

**Wyatt:** Did you hear that? So it is John, who is doing this? Now we have to find his hiding place and I have a feeling that it will not be easy to do that.

**Chris:** I have an idea, let's orb back to the manor and talk to mom and so they did.

**Normal world**

Melinda and Katrina searched for almost a half hour before they found Evita sitting close by some trees behind the football field of the school.

**Katrina:** Evita? Can we talk to you for a minute? Evita looked a bit alert but just nodded. The girls sat down on the grass and told what had been happening to Melinda. Evita listened interested. When Melinda finished her story, Evita was in thoughts.

**Evita:** I have a feeling that we have to get answers fast. Something in your story is off. If only you would have the vision then you could say that you were daydreaming or were nuts or whatever, but that your Aunt had the same vision at the same moment, which means something? I think we should go to my house right away and talk to my mother. She is a highpriesteress. The girls looked at each other and then got up to go to Evita's house.

**Present world**

The boys orbed in in the attic and all looked up to them. Chris and Wyatt walked over to their mother.

**Wyatt:** We found out that John is behind this. John has sent also two demons to kill Melinda in this world she is in.

**Phoebe:** Ok, this is good. Now we know that she is in a different world. I was terrified to get in her mind, while she is catatonic.

**Piper:** Did they mention anything about the whereabouts of John?

**Wyatt:** Well no, but Chris has an idea. They all looked at Chris.

**Chris:** Well…euhm...i thought that Mom is possessing the power to feel great evil at one place when she scy for evil as a Matriarch. I figured that John is powerful and he has a demon that is doing this to Melinda, must be powerful to and if they also have two demons, also in sleep to get to Melinda. With that kind of amount of power at one place, it shouldn't be hard for mom to find him.

**Piper:** That is brilliant. Why didn't I come up with that? She hugged Chris and then walked over to get the map and the crystal to scry for John.

**Normal World**

They arrived at the house of Evita, which was lovely actually. She opened the front door and they could smell instantly the nice smells of incense. The walls were dark purple and it looked very witchy.

**Evita:** Mom I'm home and I have visitors who need to talk you, she yelled through the house. An older woman, who looked very wise, came out of one of the rooms. She came over to them and introduced herself as Emma. The moment she touched Melinda's hand, she was sucked in a vision, it took just seconds, but when she opened her eyes, they were huge and watching Melinda as she was watching right in her soul. Melinda got nervous and let go of the old woman.

**Emma:** I don't believe it. A Charmed One. Here in my house. So the stories were true?

**Melinda:** What do you mean? I don't understand? Emma waved with her hand to the living room and they all followed and sat down.

**Emma:** Long ago, my mother told me about a story about three withes. They would rise up after centuries and vanquish the evil from this world, but centuries past and nobody rose up. Witches had a terrible time. A lot of were killed over the years. Hunted down by evil beings. Katrina and Melinda looked at each other in horror and then back to Emma, afraid of what she was going to say more. 'Can I look at your hand palm? She asked Melinda. Melinda opened her right arm and Emma holded her hand on the backside and stared at it and then back to Melinda and back to the hand. She looked confused.

**Melinda:** What's wrong? What do you see?

**Emma:** That's the thing. I see nothing. Completely blackness! You are not real. You don't belong in this world, but to another. The one you have seen.

**Melinda:** What are you saying that I'm nuts and imagining things and that all this and you are not real?

**Emma:** Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. Somebody is doing this to you. Making you think that you belong in this world. Unfortunately for them, they have underestimated your inner raw power I sense coming from you in waves. Your inner power is trying to fight back and is given you signs, you need to solve to get back to your own world, before it is too late and you completely believe that this is your world or you get killed by a demon or worse.

**Melinda:** You must be joking? This can't be happening. Demons? Are they after me? Or my family?

**Katrina:** Hold on. Something is not right in your story, she said bluntly to Emma. You said that they would manifest them as three witches. As far as we know if Melinda the only one at this moment.

**Emma:** Do you have siblings my dear child? She asked Melinda.

**Melinda:** Yes two brothers.

**Emma:** I see. Interesting. The prodigy said it would be three female witches, but maybe by actions of others, destiny has changed.

**Melinda:** How can we take it away? This witch thing? I don't want it.

**Emma:** You are born with it. It like saying that you don't have brown eyes, she said looking deep in Melinda her eyes. The best thing I can do for you is make a potion of herbs, which will make you see things clearer and open your mind to the idea. Till that time I can only say to you. Have eyes in your back.

**Melinda:** I will. Thank you so much for helping me. You don't even know me!

**Emma:** I don't have to. Every witch would give their lives to help a Charmed One. They got up and Evita walked them to the door.

**Evita:** Wow that was fascinating. I will see you guys tomorrow then!

**Melinda:** Looks like it. Thanks again and see you tomorrow.

Both girls walked down the street, not saying a word and both in their own world.

**Katrina:** Do you think we are also friends in this other world? She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. Melinda stopped walking and turned around to Katrina.

**Melinda:** I think in which world I may live. You will always be around. She said smirking and Katrina started to laugh also. They were just about to walk again, when I police car stopped in front of them. Two big cops came out and walked up to the girls.

**Rax:** Excuse me ladies. Can we have a word with you girls? _Run. Go now. Danger_. Melinda heard the voice in her head and turned around to look around where the voice came from. She became suddenly very scared and something didn't feel right about this situation and she wanted to get out there as soon as possible.

**Melinda:** What's this about officer? _Danger. Danger. Run now._

**Max:** Where were you girls about an hour ago?

**Katrina:** We were with a friend, chilling at her house and her mother was there too. She lives just a few houses away, if you want to check, she said challenging the cop?

**Rax:** We will for sure do that. But now we would like to come with us to the station. We have got a call of two girls shoplifting with exactly your description. Even your clothes match the description.

**Melinda:** What? This is ridiculous! We haven't done anything? Like my friend said. We were at a friend's house. If you just go with us to them, then the mother of our friend can confirm that we were there for at least the last hour.

Max and Rax weren't planning to check the house at all, so they took the girls harsh by the arm and pulled them to the car. Both girls struggled to escape and Melinda was able to bite the cop in his hand, so he let her go…she ran away from him. Max who was holding Katrina had enough of her struggle and created an energy ball in his hand and hit Katrina right in the chest. With one loud scream of pain, she was gone. Vanquished. Melinda watched in horror of what just happened, but she had no time to think. She started to run for her life and she kept running tills he reached the house of Evita. She knocked the door like crazy and Evita opened it, right at the moment the police car stopped in front of the door. Melinda run inside and closed the door. Emma came out of the kitchen.

**Melinda:** You were right. A demon just killed Katrina and they are now here! Help me? Please?

**Emma:** We have to hurry. Come on, she said firmly and the girls walked quickly to the back of the house and closed the door, right on time, because the demons broke the door in pieces with an energy ball and came in the house. They split up and started to search through the room. Emma, Evita and Melinda walked to the closet and opened it. There was a secret door behind it and they walked through, closing the closet behind them. The room was small full with burning candles and a circle in the middle. They walked quickly in the circle and Evita started to close the circle with salt and saying chants. We should be save in this circle Emma said. They shouldn't be able to sense us here. They heard one of the demons come in the room and opening the closet. Melinda heart was beating like crazy and she was sweating, because the room was small and hot of the candles.

**Rax:** She not in here. It looks they disappeared. But we will find her again. Let's go, before someone calls the real cops. They waited for another half hour before they opened the secret door and got out of the closet. Melinda was shaking and she was about to cry.

**Emma:** There is no use of tears my dear. You need to be strong now. If they can find you, then sooner or later they will find out where you live. If I were you I would get home as soon as you can to warn your family and get them to safety. Melinda eyes were huge. She didn't even think about her parents yet.

**Melinda:** Thank you for everything, she said sincerely. She hugged Emma and Evita and run out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her to get home.

**Present world**

Piper was standing at the table with the map open of San Francisco. The rest of her family was standing behind her and watching her closely while she had her eyes closed and she let the crystal go round and round around the map. After a while she opened her eyes.

**Piper:** Guys, it is very hard to concentrate if you are standing so close and staring at me. Boys check up on your sister. Girls you hit the book or work on a spell. Leo you stay here with me, she said firmly. Everybody did as they were told. Piper closed her eyes again to focus on great evil and the crystal started wanted to go the location, but it felt like something was blocking it. Piper started the breath lightly in and out. Through the years she had learning to meditate and she could get in trance in seconds. When she was in trance, she could somehow access her full power faster and the crystal started to go around like crazy and everybody gathered around Piper and slowly it finally hit the map. They all looked down at the map.

**Phoebe:** Oh my god. That can't be! Piper needed a second to get out of her trance and she opened her eyes to look down at the map and then looked at Phoebe.

**Piper:** Isn't that the addresses, of the penthouse were you and Cole lived?

**Phoebe:** Yes it was. That's creepy.

**Wyatt:** Ok. Chris and I are going there and kill that demon that is doing this to Melinda and with bit luck we kill John along the way. Wyatt looked at Chris, who was ready for battle and they orbed out.

They orbed in the lobby of the penthouse. They heard talking in the other room and they followed as quit as they could the sound of the voices.

**Jo****hn:** How is it going? How long can it take to kill a powerless witch in another world? He said impatiently.

**Jessica:** You know well my liege, that I can only create other worlds, but have no control over it of what happens in there.

**John:** I know. It bugs that it is taking so long. I want this to work. She must die. She is a pain the ass and preventing every time for me gets full leadership of the Underworld. They may see me as the leader, but when I have full power of the Underworld. When they fear me, then I can start make bigger plans to take over the world and bring evil everywhere we can. But first the Charmed Ones must die. Starting with her! The brothers walked in the room.

**Chris:** Or you can start with us? John and Jessica both looked in surprise. John shot a triple energy balls at one hand and threw it at the boys, who split and ducked to not get hit.

John quickly closed his eyes and three demons appeared.

**John:** Kill them he yelled to the demons!

Chris threw one of the demons to the wall with his telekinesis. Wyatt shot Wyatt light of his hands which made one demon explode. The other one ducked and threw an energy ball at Wyatt. His shield came automatically up and Wyatt shot his white light at the demon, who shimmered out to the other side of the room. John started to shoot energy balls very fast not directly to them, but all around them, so if they tried to avoid them, they would get hit. Wyatt shot his white light at John, who ducked, but then Chris moved his hand and moved John with his telekinesis over the floor to the other side of the room. The demon who was watching had shimmered out a bit away from Wyatt and while Wyatt was focused on John, he threw his Athame at him. It hit him right in his back. Wyatt screamed out in pain and fell on the ground. Chris was right there by Wyatt and pulled the knife out of his brother and threw it right in the chest of the demon, who vanquished with a lot a pain.

John who had recovered started to shoot energy balls at Chris and Wyatt. Chris deflected it with his telekinesis back at John who shimmered out of the scene. Chris completely forgot that Jessica was still in the room hiding all this time behind the couch. She had not the power to shimmer out, so she stayed there. Chris turned around to his brother, who was becoming very pale and was bleeding badly. Chris didn't know what to do? He had to kill Jessica, but his brother was dying.

**Normal world**

Melinda had been running for ten minutes now and had been crying all the way.

Her best friend Katrina was killed right in front of her. They had tried to kill her and now they were also after her family. It was all too much. She finally made it. She first catched her breath before she slowly walked in the house. She didn't want to make much sound, just in case they were in the house. Slowly she walked around through the living room to the dinner room and then slowly to the kitchen. She walked in and had to hold her hand in front of her mouth not to scream. Her father and mother were both sitting on the kitchen table with their dinner in front of them, untouched and both their throats were sliced with a knife. Melinda cried silently and she sat down on the ground and not knowing what to do. She cried very hard as silent as she could. Then she heard voices coming from upstairs.

**Max:** Damnit! Where is that filthy little witch? He shouted!

**Rax:** Relax! She will come home eventually. Her parents could get worried, he said sarcastically. Bot demons laughed. Something in Melinda snapped. How could they kill her parents and make jokes about it. She went back in the kitchen and she took a middle size knife and walked slowly up the stairs to the first floor. She heard the demons walking on the top floor, which meant they were in the attic.

Melinda decided to split them, so she could kill one of them and then the other. She walked slowly to her room and closed the door loudly. She knew if you opened the door completely the point the door would hit the huge dressoir which was standing there, you could easily hide between the dressoir and door, if someone opened it.

Rax and Max who had heard the door slamming run downstairs to the first floor.

**Rax:** You go check downstairs and I will check this floor. Max nodded and started to go downstairs.

Rax checked first the bathroom then the bedroom of her parents and then finally he walked in the room of Melinda he slammed the door open, but Melinda who was hiding behind it, couldn't get hit, which she knew, so she stayed there, waiting for the right moment. Rax checked the closed and under the bed and he walked by the dressoir and looked on the huge mirror to check himself quickly and that moment Melinda came behind the door and put the knife right in the neck of the demon. Rax grapped the knife and pulled it out with huge eyes. Blood started to come out of it and he grapped with one hand his neck and tried to walk to Melinda with the knife in the other hand. Melinda grapped his other hand and somehow she was able to, in the struggle to make him cut himself and that made him drop the knife. Melinda quickly picked it up and Rax backed away from her. But in the meantime he has lost quit amount of blood, which was dripping on the floor. He slipped and fell backwards on the floor. Melinda jumped up him and threw the knife right in his chest and pulled it out again and got up quickly and run out of the room. She knew that the other demon must have heard the fall of the demon.

She was right. Max came running to the first floor and run right to the room of Melinda. Just about in time to see Rax breathing his last breath and being vanquished in fire till there was just a pile of ashes.

**Max:** Rax no! You filthy witch, he screamed! You killed my brother! You are going to pay for this. Where are you? When I find you, I will cut you in pieces and fed you to the rats? Melinda, who was hiding in the attic now, was shaking all over. She had killed someone and had blood all over her and this nightmare was still not over. She heard Max raging like a maniac and stuff breaking and falling. He was turning the whole place upside down.

She came from her hiding place of boxes that were piled up in the corner of the room and ran to the window to see if she could sign someone for your help. Even when she tried to walk as silent as she wanted, she made a crack in the wood. Before she could turn around and run back to her hiding place, Max shimmered in.

**Max:** Found you, he said with an evil grin. He shot an energy ball at her, which made her fly through the room hard against the wall. She had hit her head hard and was not able to get up quickly. The demon picked up the knife which had felt on the ground, by his attack. 'I believe this is the knife you have used to kill MY BROTHER, you bitch! He shouted. Know you will suffer the same fate as him, but in a much worse way. Oh no. I'm not killing you yet. I want you to suffer he said standing now right in front of her with the knife in his hand pointed at her. Melinda knew that she was about the die and there was nothing she could do about it. She closed her eyes and waited for the knife to strike her.

**Present world**

Chris was holding his brother and crying. Wyatt was very pale and about to die.

**Chris:** I'm taking you home. Aunt Paige can heal you he said sobbing.

**Wyatt:** No, he said very weak. You have to save Melinda. You have to kill the other demons that are in that world with her, before they do.

**Chris:** I'm not leaving you! He hugged his brother. Suddenly he felt something strange. He let go of his brother and his hands started to glow in golden lights. He had earned his healing power as a whitelighter. He holds his hands over the wound of Wyatt and he was healed.

**Wyatt:** You healed me? He said surprised. You have earned your healing power. I'm proud of you bro, but now we have to hurry. They wanted to get up, when suddenly Jessica got up from the couch and run over to Chris and touched his forehead before he could do anything and Chris fell in sleep immediately and was sucked in another world like his sister. Quickly she tried to touch Wyatt's forehead, but Wyatt orbed out and orbed back in behind her and blasted her to oblivious. Chris woke up immediately and Wyatt helped him get up. The door behind them opened and a confused Max came out of the room, looking around. He saw the brothers and he shot immediately energy balls to them, which they ducked and Chris landed right next to the knife he had used before to kill the other demon and with his telekinesis he threw it right in the forehead of the demon. Who screamed out and exploded and was vanquished.

**Wyatt:** Let's get out of here, he said to his brother and they both orbed out and John shimmered back in. Raged! Now they knew where he stayed, they would come back. He had to find another hiding place and he had to find a way to kill at least one of the Charmed ones. He looked around at his beautiful penthouse one more time and shimmered out.

Melinda opened her eyes, because she was not striked by the knife and saw that she was lying on the floor and she sat up.

**Paige:** She is back! Piper looked up and run over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Then her father and aunts hugged her too. Her brothers orbed in and saw Melinda awake and well, they walked up to her and hugged her really tightly.

**Melinda:** No air. No air. She said. They let go of her. Chris holded her on the cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

**Chris:** You gave us a fright there lil' sis.

**Melinda:** Thank you guys. Thank all of you for saving me. I think if you were a minute later, it would have been too late.

They all sat down around the attic and Melinda, who could remember everything from the other world, told them what happened. They all listened interested. Melinda started to cry when she came to the part that Katrina was vanquished right in front of her. She admitted to everyone that she still missed her. Then she cried even harder when she told them how she had found her parents and Piper who was holding her hand started to get tears too. She couldn't handle the idea that her daughter had gone through that and experience such a thing. Then she told them how she killed the first demon and that the second demon was about to kill her and that she had closed her eyes, accepting her faith when she opened her eyes and she was in the attic. Wyatt and Chris told her that is was the work of John. He had also sent the two demons after her.

**Melinda:** That guy is really getting on my nerves. Maybe it is time that we bring the fight to him, then waiting what he is going to do next?

**Chris:** Spoken as a true Charmed One. He said proudly to his sister.

They stayed up till late in the night, before Paige finally orbed out with Phoebe and Piper and Leo teleported to the Magic School and the boys went to bed. Melinda went to her room and lay down on the bed to write in her diary.

_1st of November 2025_

_Dear Diary,_

_What a day. This John guy is really starting to annoy me. I think it is time that I vanquish his sorry ass. Because of him I thought I lost my best friend and parents today. How could he do such a thing to somebody? The bastard!_

_The funny part was that even I always wanted to have a normal live. I'm glad I'm back in the real world. Where I have my powers and we are the Charmed Ones. Fighting evil on daily basis. No matter what happens, it is who I am and always will be. I'm destined to be a witch. It is time to accept that. I have a feeling if I do, then I will get full access of this raw power, which I have inside me. This saved me out of this mess today like Emma said. I wonder if they really exist. I had never met them before, so how they fit in this whole story is a mystery to me. Note to self. Search for Evita and Emma!_

_I'm so grateful for my brothers. I have to admit that John has his negative sides, but somehow he is bringing us more together then we ever were._

_I'm beat, which is funny if you think that I have slept all day long while I was under a spell. It is my head. Too much is happening. The last couple of months and John is making sure that I don't have the time to deal with stuff. The bastard!_

_I really hope that things are alright with Katrina and that she is soon ready to be friends again. I really miss her. Being with her and spending time with her like the old days made me realise that._

_Enough writing. Sleep is calling me…_

_See ya_

_Melinda_


	6. Full Moon

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 6  
>Full Moon<p>

_19th November 2025_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited! Jake called, even he did serious on the phone, he still invited tonight to come to his new circle. He even promised me that I wouldn't be kidnapped or drugged, with a sarcastic tone in his voice, which made me laugh instead of be scared that he will try something. I have to be there around eleven so I still have some time. I'm already dressed, so i think I'm going to make a late snack for myself._

_It has been boring and very silent. I miss my mom and dad. I miss when I wake up to go downstairs and that mom has made my favorite food, just because she loves me. I don't know. Some moments it feels I made a mistake by sending mom away and on the other hand, I have to believe in my instincts and they told me that it was time for them to go and let us be the Charmed Ones now. I wish that my brothers were more here. Now it is more than ever important that we bond with each other, otherwise we don't stand a chance against John._

_Speaking of the devil! Of course he moved to another hiding place, the coward!I'm working on a few Power of Three spells to summon him here or that we can track him without being blocked all the time. My mom found him, but I cannot keep asking to tap into her Matriarch power to help me out. Otherwise she could have stayed at home, wouldn't had made any difference._

_I miss Katrina. My brothers won't tell me if she is up there or if she went to the Underworld for eternity of pain. I wish we could have been friends again. I miss her and really really hope where ever she is, she is all right._

_There is one more thing that is bugging me. There is a voice in my head. It doesn't sound like my voice, but it has been warning me of danger. In a very abrupt way and I get jumpy every time. It makes me feel like someone is watching me all the time and maybe sending me telepathically messages. I'm more scared that this is coming from me. Again comes the question: is this a part of the raw power that keeps manifesting slowly itself…I don't know it is all weird. I wish that somebody could give me a manual of this raw power. With a list of powers, so I could prepare myself…Well I'm starving and I have to go._

Melinda walked downstairs and into the kitchen, which seemed huge from where Melinda was sitting. There was less cooking and mess now, so there was suddenly so much space. She ate her sandwich and had still a full half hour, before she had to go to Jake's circle, so she let herself down on the couch and took the remote of the television and started to zap. She stopped by the news and started to listen with a little interest. 'This is boring she taught and was about to zap when she heard the man saying something about a Full Moon. She turned up the volume to listen what he was telling.

**Newsman:** In two days it will be Full Moon again and as you know, lot of crazy things happens. People starting to act strange. Today is the first night of the Full Moon, but we have been called by various people, who claimed that they were chased and some of them even attacked by Demons with real powers around San Francisco. Hold on, the man said, listening to his ear thingy. We just received images of a woman who was attacked by a demon. Then the men disappeared and you hear two guys walking around with their phone and filming the streets and the people and then you see the image go to the right and the guys go into an alley, where you can hear screams coming from. Melinda sat straight on the couch and moved a bit closer to the television so she could see what was going on. She hears one of the guys asking if they should have a look and the other one saying yes. They walk about ten steps when Melinda could see a young girl behind a huge dumpster and a man dressed in black in front of her. He was holding her by the neck and lifted her up from the ground. Melinda could barely hear what he was saying, but then she heard the word 'witch' coming out of the demon and she saw how he created an energyball and killed the witch with it. Then you see the guys running like crazy and then they were back to the newsman. Melinda was in thoughts when she looked to hear a policeman saying who was now in the alley, that it must have been a prank. You could still see the burn marks on the wall, but they get a lot this kind of self-made movies from teenager to watch too many television.

Melinda turned the TV out and walked up the stairs to the Book of Shadows. She was standing in front of it and was staring at it. It had become huge over the years. She started to flick through it to see if she could find anything. Maybe she could id the demon. She had a pretty good look at it. After a while she closed the book and was about to walk away, because she had to go and didn't want to be late. The book opened by itself and started to open to a page. Melinda loved when that happened. She walked back and looked at the page it was opened.

**Melinda:** Full Moon, she started to read. On a Full Moon a lot of ordinary witches draw power from the Moon. They use the moon to charge themselves and their tools. For magical beings, nothing special happens on an ordinary Full Moon, except once in 300 years. First two days before the Full Moon. People and magical beings will get aggressive. Hurt people and in the end destroy themselves. The only way to stop this is to find 6 old witches of the first order and seek out the one who has unbelievable amount of power to send the moon positive energy. If this happens in the right way and right circumstances, then the magic of the Moon will fade and people will turn to normal, Remember that everybody will still remember of what they did or what happened to them as a victim. Melinda kept reading till the end and then closed the window. She realized that Jake have must noticed it too and that's why he was so eager for her to come to one of his circles. He could have asked a thousand times by now, but he asked it now. There was something about it what annoyed her, but on the other hand, she was about to see Jake again. She was still hurt, the way he left and she never had really the chance to say properly goodbye to him. She wanted to think about him with a laugh and not with pain in her heart! With this disturbing thought she walked down, got her coat and walked out of the Manor.

**Woods **

It took Melinda almost a half hour to finally find the right path in the woods, which would lead her to her destination. It was ten minutes past eleven and she was late. She was never late, unless she got hold up by some Demon. Frustrated she routed through the dark path in front her, hoping desperately not to hit any trees. She finally reached her destination and there was Jake, waiting for her by the other cars, which were parked there. She quickly parked and got her stuff and got out with a huge smile on her face.

**Melinda:** I'm so sorry that I'm late. I took a few times the wrong path and I didn't see anything, she said out of breath by talking to fast and keep trying to have a huge smile.

**Jake:** No problem. They don't mind. They are about to meet the Mighty Charmed One, he said smiling at her.

**Melinda:** Didn't I hear that before, she said changeling?

**Jake:** Yes you did and it almost killed you, but this time I think you will find it pretty cool, he said going up and down with his eye bows.

**Melinda:** Did I ever tell that you are a strange boy?

**Jake:** Yep. You did the first time we met, he said with a huge grin on his face. Melinda could slap him, but started to laugh herself too. They past some trees, when Melinda started to see a camp fire and hearing voices. They kept walking till they reached a pretty huge open space in a circle form. With trees all around it. You would never know that people were here, unless you came this way. All the people stopped talking and started to watch Jake and Melinda. Melinda became shy and waved with her hand to say hello to everybody there.' Everybody? She doesn't need any introducing, but she is still getting one, he said with a smirk. Melinda looked at him and shaked her head, but it was no use, he went on 'ladies and gentleman, may I introduce to you. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The most stubborn and the strongest one I have ever seen in my entre 19 years, Melinda Halliwell! The daughter of Piper Halliwell, the Matriarch and next in line to be Matriarch! Melinda felt herself getting red from top till toe and couldn't look up. Why had he go and do that? An old woman got up and walked up to Melinda. Melinda looked up and thought she recognized her from somewhere.

**Silvia:** It is an honor to have you here between us, ordinary witches and I want to use this opportunity to apologize for what has happened to you at jakes mother. That is not the way we witches were meant to use our gifts for, she said sincerely.

**Melinda:** No worries. I'm fine now and I understand. It will be unfortunately not the first time someone or something is trying to get my powers and it won't certainly not be the last.

**Silvia:** I'm sorry to hear that, she said also sincerely. Did Jake tell you already why we have called for you?

**Melinda:** No he didn't! She said looking at Jake, who looked down at the ground feeling guilty not telling her the real reason. Silvia took Melinda to the middle of the open area where the fire was and the rest of the group of different ages of people started to get around her and shaking her hand and making her feel very shy and uncomfortable. Finally they all stopped and sat around the fire to listen what was about to be said.

**Silvia:** I think that Jake didn't tell you, because he and we were afraid that you wouldn't come. Of course this is not the only reason he wanted to see you, but that is up to him to tell you of better show you that, she said very wisely and with a smirk on her old face, looking at Jake. Jake became completely red. He couldn't even hide it. Everybody started to laugh and Melinda was laughing too, but she got the message in the meantime very clear. He liked her!

**Melinda:** I think I know why you have called for me?

**Silvia:** You do? How? She asked surprised.

**Melinda:** before I came over here, I was watching the news and they were talking about the Full Moon and that people were acting strange, like always. Then he said that people had been calling that they were chased by demons and then they showed a video of a woman getting vanquished by a Demon and they thought it was a nice prank.

**Silvia:** It is started. I knew it!

**Melinda:** Well to finish my story she said, before she got abruptly interrupted, she continued. I checked our Book of Shadows and I found a whole page about this special Full Moon. Once in the 300 years or so the Full Moon makes people mad. Aggressive they are then able to hurt other people easier and then in the end they will destroy themselves. Only if the spell that was been cast hundreds of years ago by an evil witch, by finding the one with the purest heart and is the strongest of all or something like that. I didn't had much time to read it properly she said.

**Silvia:** Well I'm impressed, she said smiling. There is for me nothing else to tell you then the most important part of the story, which was not shown to you in the Book of Shadows. We believe that you are the one who can break this spell, she said proudly. Melinda's eyes became huge and she backed away from the old woman.

**Melinda: **No, that can't be. You must be mistaken. I'm Charmed, but certainly not the strongest of all, she said with fear in her voice.

**Silvia:** We think you are, she said very calmly. You are not just Charmed as you have called it, but you have inherited the power of all your ancestors. There is a raw power that is coming in waves from you. Your aura is glowing so bright, I can barely see you.

**Melinda**: There is? She said looking at herself, surprised, by the words of this very old, but very smart and wise woman.

**Silvia:** It is very simple my dear. Because of your raw power of good, we will be able to send more than enough positive energy to the moon, with the right spell and the right witches and tools, it should work.  
>No matter what happens, we have to stop it before it becomes midnight on the third night of the Full Moon, otherwise there is no reversing back the spell and all people and demons will kill each other, till there is no one left.<p>

**Melinda:** This can't be happening. What can I do? I won't deny that I felt the power you are talking about, but the problem is, that is only rises in times when I or my family is under attack and someone is about to die and I don't know. The adrenaline is rising through my blood and then I snap and something happens. There is a moment I feel all my ancestors be with me at once and then I'm pretty unstoppable but like I said. It only comes in emergencies. I cannot stand in a circle and summon it at command!

**Silvia:** Well if you don't learn fast how to access that power, then I think we are all doomed, my dearest child. Melinda wanted to cry and felt the tears welling up, but she commanded them to stay where they were and they did, barely.

**Melinda:** I will try to do my best she said, uncertain if she really will be able to summon the power at command.

**Silvia:** Great. That's the spirit. Now there are some things that need to be done, before we reach the third night. For the spell to work, you will need six witches from the first order. That will be myself and then she pointed another five old woman who were the same. You don't have to worry about getting the right herbs, we already have done that. As it is almost midnight, it is wise to connect with each other and connect our energies to the same level. Tomorrow we will do the same, so our energies are in same level when we cast the spell. On the third day it will be the longest. All seven of us, most fast. No food no drinks anything till the spell is over. Our bodies must be clean. I will make sure that two witches will be at your house, to help you cleanse yourself by bath and that you are prepared correctly.

**Melinda:** Ok. Let's do it then, she said. They got up and all the six women started to create a circle with salt and left an opening for Melinda to enter. Even she got a dejavu about the whole thing, this time it felt different. It felt good. She stepped in the circle and she was told to sit down and take her shoes of and everything that was metal. Melinda did as she was told and sat down on the cold ground. The six old witches stood around her and they all took each others hands and asked Melinda to close her eyes and focus. Focus on the raw power inside her that wanted to come out. Melinda sat down and closed her eyes and she started to think about her ancestors and about the times she felt the power swell up.

The old woman around her started to chant very old words and first one started to chant and then the next one started. It was like a spider web what was being created. Slowly she felt the women around her walking in circles and chanting ancient words. She kept focusing on the raw power and her ancestors. She sat there for almost a half hour, when she suddenly felt something under her. It felt like this energy under her, wanting to come out. Like lava does by a volcano. Right in to her. Somehow the energy couldn't get through the earth, but it touched the surface under her, which made her open her eyes instantly Then the energy broke through and hit Melinda hard. Her eyes were so huge, it felt if they would pop out of her eyes. She made claws with her hands and grapped the cold earth under and put her hands in it, to stay stable. She closed her eyes again, because she thought she was about to pass out. It was too much. She couldn't take it all at once. Then everything went black.

**All over San Francisco**

You could hear exploding sounds coming from an alley. The Demons who stayed up too long with humans were so affected by the spell of the Full Moon that they started to vanquish each other, to prove to themselves mostly that they were stronger. A few blocks away a woman was running for her life, because she was chased by a Demon. Who kept shimmering out and in, closely by her, which scared the hell out of her and she tried to get away. Then she runs into a street where nobody was walking. No cars, nothing. The demon shimmered right in front of her. The woman tried to back away, which made her fall and crumble on the ground of fear.

**Woman: **Why are you doing this? Who are you? She screamed.

**Demon:** Someone who hates the smell of emotions of you weak humans. I will not stop till that smell go's away and i start with you, he said with a very scary face.

**Woman:** Please don't hurt me? I have two children. There is no one else who can take care of them.

**Demon:** I wouldn't be worrying about them, but more about you. I will finish them off, right after I'm done with you. The woman looked at him in horror and froze right at the spot. The Demon created an energy ball in his hands and he kept throwing it in the air and catching it. Not caring if somebody would see him, not caring about anything anymore, just to get rid of as much humans as he could. The woman kept looking at the energy ball completely out of her mind and not believing that this was really happening. Before she had the chance to say or do anything, the energy ball went in the air and then it came with speed right at her and she was vanquished. A couple who had just came around the corner saw what happened and the girl started to scream, when she saw the woman disappear in thin air. He turned around to the couple and started to walk right at their way. They noticed and started to run for their lives, with the Demon right behind them.

All over San Francisco you could hear, sirens and people screaming and fighting. Everybody had been affected by the spell of the Full Moon.

**Heavens**

Whitelighters were running around and some were arguing and it was a mess up there. They kept orbing out and orbing back in with more bad news.

**Sandra:** Wyatt. We need to do something. Humans are killing each other and Demons are surfaced and killing randomly people. They are not even try to hide themselves. It looks like the whole world is gone mad! She said frustrated. Wyatt didn't look happy himself.

**Wyatt:** I don't know what is happening? All I know is that people are dying down there. Not even magical beings, but people. Without them there is nothing to protect anymore. How the hell we are going to stop this?

**Sandra:** Maybe you should orb home first. I believe Melinda is alone now in that huge Manor.

**Wyatt:** Melinda! No. I would have felt if something was wrong with her.

**Sandra:** With everything going on, I cannot even feel my whitelighters who I'm in charge for, let alone people or withes down there. With everything going on, we cannot rely on our feelings or senses.  
>You should go and check up on her. Wyatt looked troubled. He really wanted to know if his baby sister was ok, but as an almost Elder, he felt also responsible to stay and help as much as he could. He also knew Sandra. If her mind was made up, there was no turning back. He nodded and orbed out to the Manor.<p>

**Woods**

Wyatt orbed in the Manor and called for Melinda. He waited and then ran upstairs to the first floor and opened all doors and called for his sister. He ran to the attic, but the book of shadows was there and Melinda had put the crystals around it for protection. They lay there all the time. So they could always know when a demon was in the house trying to get the book. He loved the smartness of his sister. But now he was worried. He orbed out and in the kitchen and walked up to the refrigerator to see if there was a note and there was. It said: _Guys, I'm going to Jakes so we can have a full moon circle and will be late. Don't wait up for me. _OK, he thought. At least she not fighting with a Demon but is with Jake. I wish she wrote where do, he thought, because they could be fighting Demons right now if they went to the city or to his house. He orbed out and orbed in the dorm of Jake. There was also nobody. 'Where are you sis, he thought. He sat down on the couch and leaned back and closed his eyes to focus on his sister.

In meantime Melinda was still in the middle of the ritual to learn to access her raw power. Suddenly one of the outsiders started to scream till he was vanquished by an energy ball. Melinda wasn't the only one, who was feeling this power. It came in waves of her through the city, which attracted a lot of Demons who found their way to the source of this power. People started to panic. Melinda opened her eyes and wanted to get up to help.

**Silvia:** No! Stay were you are. We have to finish the ritual. We are almost there. Then another person got hit and screamed. Melinda had to fight really hard not to stop the ritual and help the innocent people. Something in her started to talk to her, that she needed to relax. She had to finish what was started. She started to breathe in and out slowly and tried to ignore the screams of the dying people around her.

Wyatt opened his eyes when he felt a huge power rising up and knew somehow immediately that it was his sister and he orbed out and orbed back in to the open place in the woods, looking around confused of what was going on. Then he saw his sister, sitting in the circle and old memories came back and he started to walk up to break the circle, when Jake stopped him.

**Jake:** No. You cannot stop that. We are trying to save the world and Melinda is the key. She knows it and they are doing a ritual to raise her power. You should be more worried about them! He pointed behind Wyatt. There were several Demons standing there and they suddenly started to run or shimmer behind people and kill them. One Demon focused on Wyatt and Jake. Wyatt opened his hand, which made white lights come out of it and send the Demon flying back in the woods. He quickly turned around to hit more Demons, when he saw an energy ball flying to one of the old women. He orbed out and in time back and put his shield on to protect her. She looked quickly at him and nodded and closed her eyes to finish the last part of the spell to raise Melinda her power. It took about a minute or so and they were finished and all women opened their eyes and looked at Melinda. She was glowing like the first time she felt the power in that Cave, when she fought Katrina. This time she didn't look mad, like then, but very calm. Like Piper could. She got up and didn't even wait for the circle to be opened and walked past Wyatt and stood in the middle of the open area. The Demons were so busy killing everyone or each other that they didn't notice Melinda. She stood perfectly still.

**Melinda:** Stop, she said with a normal voice. Everybody froze. Even Wyatt. She looked at Wyatt for a moment and he unfroze.

**Wyatt:** Did you just freeze me? He asked confused.

**Melinda:** I think I did, she said very calmly. Sorry about that. She started to look around and people started to unfreeze. They all looked confused first, but then they looked at Melinda and all came by her and standing behind her. Wyatt watched with his mouth open to what was happening. She froze and unfroze people without even blinking. Just by thought. He had a hard time to see her clearly of the light. Mom was wrong, he thought. She doesn't look like a Goddess, but she is one!

**Melinda:** That's sweet she said, smiling at Wyatt. Which made him take a step back in shock?

**Wyatt:** Did you hear that?

**Melinda**: Yes. I can hear all of your thought. Even of the Demons, she said still calm. Speaking of Demons, boys she said and the Demons unfroze and looked confused where everybody had gone too. They looked up to see Melinda standing there. They wanted to attack her, but she beat them to it. She lifted lightly her hand and moved her finger slightly and all the Demons were just vanquished. No screaming, no agony. Like puff, gone! Wyatt watched in awe what was going on. This couldn't be his sister.

Melinda turned around, looked up at the Full Moon and smiled at it before she passed out. Everybody could clearly see the raw power going out of her in a smoke and was gone. Melinda opened slowly her eyes and looked at her brother Wyatt.

**Melinda:** I want to go home now, she said very weak reaching for Wyatt. He took her hand and orbed out to her room and laid her on the bed. She didn't even care that she had her clothes and shoes on, she went under the blankets and she looked with watery eyes to Wyatt.

**Melinda:** What is happening to me? She said while she started to cry. Wyatt came sitting on the bed and hugged his little sister, not knowing what to say to comfort her and he silently cried with her, till she fell in sleep in his arms and he lay her down gently and orbed out to the heavens. The moment he orbed in, Chris walked right at him.

**Chris:** Are you ok? Is Melinda ok?

**Wyatt:** She is fine. She is at the house sleeping. I...he stopped, because he couldn't hold his tears anymore. He grabbed his brother and hugged him while he cried. Chris was very worried. He had never seen his brother cry like this. Something must be terribly wrong. He didn't say anything, he just stood there hugging his brother and waiting till he was cried out. At some point Wyatt let go of his brother. He wiped his tears, but you could still see that he had cried.

**Wyatt:** Melinda is changing and I don't know what to do. I'm the big brother and there is nothing I can do then watch powerlessly how she is becoming something else. Almost not human.

**Chris:** what do you mean?

**Wyatt:** You had to see her Chris. It was unreal. She was glowing. You couldn't even see her. She froze everybody, including me, just with her thought. She could read mine mind very clearly. She called out of the Demons and they unfroze and she just lifted a finger, nothing else and they were gone.

**Chris:** She is connecting with her raw power. I just found out. She is with the witches of the First Order.  
>They are preparing her to send the Full Moon as much as positive energy as she can at the right time, with them using the right ancient spell, which will break the black spell and turn everybody to normal.<br>There is just one thing. Everybody and I mean everybody will remember what happened or what they have done. So the world will be a mess for a while. Whitelighters and Demons are exposed themselves many times to save or kill.

**Wyatt:** Why her? She is just a girl.

**Chris:** No she is not! It is time we treat her that way, because believe it or not. She is the strongest being walking the earth at this moment. Believe me. Every time she connects with her raw power, all magical beings feel it. Good or bad.

**Wyatt:** This can't be happening. She hasn't fulfilled her Charmed Destiny yet, let alone the Matriarch one, now she has this raw power thing. It is too much. She cannot handle it.

**Chris:** I think she can. She remembers me at mom. How harder you push her against a wall, how harder she fights back. She is stronger than you think and she has come a long way, so she is ready for whatever comes at her path.

**Wyatt:** I hope you are right, little brother. I know one thing for sure. We have to spend more time with her and be around her, to see how her new powers are changing her and help her with it. We are her brothers and we have chosen to be whitelighters or even Elder, but not at the cause of our sister. We are still the Charmed Ones and with John and all, I think we should be very careful. If we disconnect with each other in any way, then we are vulnerable.

**Chris:** I agree. Ok. You have done enough for one day. I will go take the first watch in case some Demon thinks to be smart and attack her. He orbed out leaving Wyatt alone with his thought and fears about his little sister.

**Day 2**

Melinda woke up to see her brother lying next to her. She wanted to get up when Chris opened his eyes his hands up ready to attack. He looked around to see a surprised face on his sister staring at him.

**Melinda:** What the hell are you doing? She asked curious.

**Chris:** I felt a movement and I thought it was a Demon a confused Chris said, rubbing his face with his hands to wake up.

**Melinda:** Did you stayed here all night watching me, in case I would get attacked?

**Chris:** Well yeah. With all the crazy out there, you never know what can happen. You want some breakfast?

**Melinda:** Breakfast sounds good. Chris looked at her with a face she knew too well. I guess I will go downstairs to make us breakfast she said, looking annoyed at her brother. Who looked as innocent as he could. They went downstairs and Melinda started to take some eggs and bacon of the refrigerator. The doorbell rang. Both siblings looked at each other. They both walked up to the door to see Silvia and Jake standing there. Melinda realized in an instinct that she still was in her clothes of yesterday and her hair was a mess, she looked horrible and Jake had seen it. When he lived with them, she always made sure she looked like a human when she left her room in the mornings. She quickly looked at Chris, who got the point and she walked quickly upstairs, seeing that Jake was following her with his eyes while she was running up the stairs. Quickly she put some normal clothes on and washed herself up and got downstairs, seeing Silvia making eggs with bacon and some beans in tomato sauce. Silvia waved at her to sit down and she did.

**Silvia:** You wonder of course why we are here as we have to meet tonight?

**Jake:** We want to make sure those things like yesterday doesn't happen anymore. So we have to be prepared and there are some things you have to do to get to full power tomorrow night.

**Melinda:** Things like what?

**Silvia:** Well after this breakfast you must not eat anything till after the ritual. Your body must be clean from the inside. Tonight you have to take a ceremonial bath you cleanse yourself of all negative energy before we start the ritual. The only thing you can drink is water. If possible, bottle waters.

**Melinda:** Not eat till all day? What if I get attacked? After using my power, I always get hungry and food give me the next boost I need.

**Silvia:** A lot of magical beings have the same problem. Still to fully access your raw power, you have to respect it rawness and to do that, unfortunately, you have to suffer a bit with hunger till it is over. If possible please stay out of trouble to spare your powers and energy. Tonight we will do the same ritual only this time we were hoping we could get some help from powerful witches and whitelighters to fend of the Demons, who will be more eager tonight at the second night to get to the source of the raw power they will feel. They will want to have it and will kill anybody who gets in their way. So you have to be prepared. The ritual takes about a half, she said firmly.

**Wyatt:** I think I can round up enough whitelighters and being to help out the Charmed Ones out with this battle. Hopefully they are not affected too.

**Silvia:** Unfortunately they are like everybody, but still because they are good, and what we are doing is good, they still maybe want to help. We have to try!

**Wyatt:** Ok. I will go and see what I can do. Don't leave my sister alone all day, got that? He said looking at Jake, who nodded, getting the message. Silvia put a huge plate with food in front of Melinda, who looked at it, thinking that it would take her whole day to eat all that food.

**Silvia:** Eat well. This is the last food you will see for the next 40 hours or so. Melinda started slowly to eat from her plate and Jake got his and started to eat too. After a half hour or so, after convincing Silvia that she really couldn't eat anymore, they cleaned up and moved to the living room to talk about the things she had to do today, the doorbell rang.

Melinda got up to open the door. She opened it to see John standing in front of her. In a reaction she holds up her hands and blew him right back to the street. He got up looking angry at her. Melinda was ready to blow him again if needed.

**John:** I didn't come here to fight. I come here to help whatever is causing this to stop. I cannot stay anywhere anymore without getting attacked by crazy Demons. They all have gone mad. Exposed themselves. Humans are killing each other. What the hell is going on? He came closer while he was talking and was now standing under the stairs.

**Melinda:** That's a joke. You call yourself the great new Evil, but do not know what is going on? Melinda laughed to make her point.

**John:** Listen you can laugh as much as you want, but I really don't know what is happening, ok!

**Melinda:** There is one thing you can do for me, but I don't trust you enough to tell and beside we have arranged ourselves the protection we need. So you just go back to the whole you came from and hopefully one of you minions will get you and I will have a problem lesser to worry about.

**John:** Well I have at least tried, he said somehow sincerely, which made Melinda confused. He shimmered out, before she could ask about it. She closed the door and walked back to the living room.

**Jake:** Everything ok? He asked worried. We heard voices, but didn't know if we could help. So we stayed here.

**Melinda:** Nothing I can't handle, she said smiling. Ok. Let's start, she said looking at them both.

Silvia called two other old women and after they came and they started to prepare the bath for Melinda. Who was watching carefully what was happening. It took them at least an hour to prepare the bath with special herbs for protection or to open up the potential in Melinda. When they were ready they asked Melinda to take her clothes of so they could rub her skin with pure sea salt. Melinda did as she was told, but felt a bit embarrassed to be naked in front of people she didn't know. After the salt ritual she went in the bath and the women stood by her and were non-stop chanting. The whole bath ritual took almost a half day. When they were finished with the bath they went to the garden behind the house and made a circle with the same salt they had used for the bath and started to chant for two hours and it was meant to raise Melinda her power and to take all negative energy she might have in her away.

When they had finished and had prepared as good as they knew it was already evening and it was time to go to the woods. Melinda suggested taking a teleportation potion, but they just looked at her and walked to the door. Melinda had never been in a bus or metro, so it was a complete new world to her to do that. All her life, she used potions or was orbed somewhere…so this was cool and new.

They got out of the metro and there was Jake waiting with a blue car he had borrowed and they started off to the woods. They were waiting by a stop sign when Melinda suddenly got out of the car and started to run to a woman who was getting hit by a man.

**Melinda:** Hey, stop that, she shouted! Man turned around to look where the sound came from and saw Melinda running his way. He grapped his gun from his pocket and without any warning he shot with the gun he had in his hands, right at Melinda. She froze the bullet right in front of her face. She looked pissed at the guy who looked confused, but also more pissed than ever.

**Jake:** Melinda, come on we have to go. Otherwise we are not going to make it. We cannot help everyone who is in danger at this moment. It happens all over. We need to go now!

Melinda looked at the guy and threw the gun with her telekinesis away from him and then threw him far away. He tried to get up, but Melinda froze him and walked to the women.

**Melinda: **Are you ok? The woman was crying and she got up.

**Women:** Thank you. Thank you so much.

**Melinda:** You're Welcome. Now go, before he notice you are gone...

**Women:** Thanks again. You have saved my life, she said sincerely. Melinda smiled at her and then run back to the car.

**Silvia:** That was nice of you, but Jake is right. We cannot stop anymore, otherwise we are not going to make it. While they were driving through the city to the woods, just outside the city, Melinda looked around her. People were shouting, fighting, she even saw somebody get stabbed, but couldn't do anything. Her heart broke and she cried all the way to the woods silently in the back of the car. Jake noticed that she was crying, but didn't say anything, just passed her a tissue and kept driving.

They finally arrived the woods and were again at the open place they were yesterday. Wyatt walked up to them to the surprise of his sister.

**Melinda:** What are you doing here, she asked her brother?

**Wyatt:** I'm here to make sure that your ritual go's without any interference of any Demons. All around this open space is protected by any magical beings I could find. They all were eager to help and stop this madness. So when the Demons get attracted by your power, we will be ready for them. All you have to do is, focus on what you are doing and don't worry about us, ok?

**Melinda:** Thanks Wyatt, that is really sweet, she said kissing her brother on the cheek. He holded her by both shoulders and smiled at her.

**Wyatt:** I'm so proud of you. You can do this! Now go and do what you are meant to do. He let go of his sister and started to walk around and check the area.

The same old group was waiting for her and they had already the circle ready, so Melinda stepped in the circle and sat down on the ground and closed her eyes to focus on what was coming. Silvia started immediately with the circle and half hour past and Melinda felt the power coming closer and closer. This time faster, because she was willing it. She heard in the distance some screaming and knew that the Demons must be close, but she closed herself of it and kept breathing. Suddenly the power came very fast and she got hit by it and had to keep steady not to fall backwards on the ground. Like the day before she started to glow, but this time she didn't got up. She kept sitting on the ground and let her body get used to this amount of power and kept breathing. She noticed that more power was coming then yesterday. Some point the women around her stopped chanting. The ritual was over, but Melinda kept glowing. She wanted to get up, but couldn't. Keeping this amount of power for more than a half hour had drained her. Silvia walked to her. She helped Melinda to sit down in a foetus position so she could ground herself.

**Silvia:** Let it go. By every breath let it go. Give the power back, from where it came from. Melinda did as she was told for like five minutes, before the glowing, slowly stopped and till she was normal again.

**Melinda**: Thank you she said getting up. Thank you all for doing this. Wyatt and a lot of magical beings came also from the woods. The ritual was over and the power was gone, like the Demons who tried to get to the source of the power. Melinda looked around to all those people and creatures smiling.

**Melinda:** Thank you. Thank you all for doing this for me. We wouldn't be able to finish the ritual without your help.

**Jake**: No Melinda. Thank you for this for us and the whole world. Without you there would be nothing left after tomorrow night. Everybody started to cheer and a lot of them hang around a little while before the last persons called it the night and they all went their own way. Wyatt had orbed Melinda back to the Manor where Chris was waiting for her. He took over his sister and brought her to her bedroom and tucks her in and went downstairs to hear how things went from his brother.

**Day 3**

Melinda woke up looking awful. She went downstairs and was really starving; she walked into the kitchen to find Chris there, and he had made breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, croissants name it. She smiled when she saw the table.

**Chris:** Good morning sis. Slept well?

**Melinda:** Good morning. No not really, but doesn't matter. This makes up for it ten times she said sitting down and looking at all the food Chris had made for them. He put the last things on table and called out for Wyatt. Who orbed in and smiled when he saw his siblings sitting on the table with all the food.

**Wyatt:** This is a nice surprise. Smells good!

**Chris:** Thanks. I did my best, he said smirking. Sit. Eat.

**Wyatt:** how are you feeling sis. Tonight is the night. Are you up for it?

**Melinda:** I think so. I'm a bit scared. Last night was different then the first night. I don't think I want to fast and bath today, she said looking at her plate.

**Wyatt:** Melinda you have to understand that it is all part of the ritual. You just have to do it once more and I promise no more fasting for you or ritual baths that take two hours. What do you say?

**Melinda:** Thanks but no thanks. Last night I had no control over the powers. I felt them come and enter me and then it felt like I was outside myself and some being was me grabbing the earth and trying to ground. I felt like I couldn't get it out of my system. I learned a bit how to access it, but to lose it again is a different story she said and took a bite of the croissant.

**Chris: **I can imagine. You are receiving all the powers from all the Halliwell's before you and that is a lot of power to take in or to let go. The doorbell rang and Chris got up to see who it was. He came back with Jake. He was asked by Chris to sit down and have something to eat. Jake sat down and looked around the table and then to the brothers and at last his eyes locked on Melinda.

**Jake:** Thanks. I hadn't had breakfast yet. We have been up all night, preparing the place with rituals and we placed all kinds of runes to every tree 100 feet around the area, so if somebody comes near, he will get confused and would turn around and more powerful ones to make sure things go right tonight.

'Are you ok? He said looking worried at Melinda.

**Melinda:** Jake I'm not doing the bath and fasting thing today, she said taking a sandwich and looking straight in his eyes while she took a bite. Jake stared at her till she finished her bite and laughed very hard.

**Jake:** You're so funny, he said laughing. Isn't she funny, he said looking at the brothers? Who nodded, but looked away.

**Wyatt:** Yep. That's Melinda the funny one of the Charmed Ones.

**Melinda:** I'm not kidding she said firmly. Yesterday didn't felt right. I felt weird because of the hunger and the endless bath and chanting, which made me sleepy. I think I'll do it the way I want to do it.

**Jake:** You must be joking, he said, his smile disappearing? Do you know how long we have been waiting for this moment? How important it is that this go's right tonight. One little mistake and the whole world is doomed, he said his voice rising. Melinda was not known for her patience and her temper started to rise. She got up and Jake did the same. They were face to face looking both pissed.

**Melinda:** I don't care about rituals or chants. I'm a Charmed One. I will do it my way. I will come and will do the circle, but the way I want it. That means no fasting and no bathing. The first night I felt powerful. Last night I felt a wreck and I'm not doing it again.

**Jake:** You are acting like a child! I thought you would be smarter than that and won't think about your own misery for a moment, but think about the world! Both two brothers looked very uncomfortable but didn't say anything and just sat there listening how this would end.

**Melinda:** You saying such a stupid thing, means that you have no clue who I am or who my family is and does. Without us, you wouldn't be standing here. All witches would be dead by now. Magical or not. Evil would have taken over. So don't say we don't think about the rest of the world, because we freaking save it every week. When will the world think about us and our feelings?

**Jake:** probably never, but I have a pretty idea of who you are and what your family does, he said arrogant and Melinda wanted to slap him.

**Melinda:** Jake, she said gently. If I wasn't sure about this I wouldn't do it. I just feel the way I want to do it, is better. Call it instinct or magic or a premonition, I don't care, but last night I almost didn't get out of it. I was scary. You have no idea how much is going through me at that moment.

**Jake:** Well you glowing and seeing how you vanquished demons, just with your thoughts, says enough, I guess.

**Melinda:** Indeed. That felt good. I had control over the power. Why? I was sharp and alert. The second day with the hunger and endless chanting and bathing, it made me sleepy and weak. If I need to be on full strength I need to this my way. She looked at him one more time and walked out of the kitchen. Jake wanted to follow her, but Chris stopped him.

**Chris:** Leave her be. If Melinda has made up her mind, there is no way of chancing it. She has that from our Mother. If you want to win her for yourself, you have to trust her. If she believes that she need to this in her way, then we can only accept.

**Jake:** We have been chanting all night. The spells we chant need to be finished with the bathing. Now the most of them will not even work anymore.

**Wyatt:** Don't worry man. I will make sure that my friends will be there, if protection is needed. We will have a huge army, so let the demons come if they are not scared.

**Jake:** Tonight will be the worst. People will be tonight at their worst and a lot of people will die tonight. We just can't mess this up.

**Wyatt:** Don't worry that much. Have a bit faith in us. We know what we are doing. Jake looked one more time to the kitchen door and had to keep it together not to run after Melinda to finish their conversation, but he didn't. He ate his breakfast and left to the woods, to tell them that Melinda wasn't going to prepare and was just going to come and do it. They were going to freak out.

Melinda slammed the door of her room hard and let herself fall on the bed.' The jerk' she thought.  
>He had made her so mad, she could scream. While she was laying on her bed, she went through the fight with Jake in her mind and at some point she thought that she could understand where he was coming from and that rituals are important for him and if she was going to be with him, she had to get used to it, but she just couldn't accept the idea that he didn't even cared for her feelings and just was so business like. Well he could get mad at her as much as he wants, but she was still going to do it her way.<p>

Time lapse and we see Melinda doing some cleaning, keep checking the news and listen to all the horrors. She went to the attic to read through the Book of Shadows to kill the time. She had called for Wyatt and asked him to come get her at 11:00 PM. He did but 15 minutes to early and insisted on already going there, so they did and orbed right in the middle of the space, but to see Demons everywhere and people screaming and fighting and killing. It looked like a warzone. Melinda holds her hands up and most of the people and Demons froze and the one didn't look confused around to see what was happening.

'Hey, Melinda yelled to get their attention and then another battle started between 5 Demons who didn't freeze and the Charmed Ones. Suddenly Chris orbed in.

**Chris:** Need any help? He said looking at the Demons.

**Wyatt:** Good on ya man, thanks. The Demons had no change against the Charmed Ones and they were soon vanquished and while the other demons were frozen too, they vanquished them too. Everybody unfroze and looked confused of what happened. Silvia walked up to the Charmed Ones and blessed them for coming on time. Everybody cheered and thanks the Charmed Ones and then they all started to prepare for the ritual. Silvia took Melinda aside and smirked at her.

**Silvia:** I heard you gave Jake a pretty hard time this morning, she said still smirking?

**Melinda:** Yeah I did, she said blushing at looking his way to see that he was watching her also. She waved at him and he waved back.

**Silvia:** You like him don't you?

**Melinda:** Yes I do. Only thing is, that Jake is afraid of me and of what I and my family can do.

**Silvia:** True. He was indeed, but that is the past. Time has gone by and he had a lot of time to think and to feel how it is without you around. That can change a man, she said wisely and Melinda nodded and looked at Jake again.

**Melinda:** After this is over, I will talk to him, properly and without any interruptions. Both of them smiled.

**Silvia:** So, are you ready?

**Melinda:** I think I'm ready as I ever will be, so let's just get it over with, she said looking at the circle what was been created as they spoke. Silvia wisely didn't respond and walked Melinda to the circle. Jake and her brothers walked up to her.

**Wyatt:** Are you ready? Melinda nodded. 'We have called for the magical beings and everybody is in place and if anything tries to come through he will regret that for eternity in the Underworld, he said smiling at his sister.

**Chris:** I'm so proud of you sis. You can do this. Remember who you are! Who your ancestors are and most of all, believe in yourself? You are the strongest person that walks the earth, so it is ok if you show a little bit! He said smirking and Melinda gave him a hug.

**Jake:** Well your brothers have said it all I guess. Good luck. I believe in you! Melinda gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked in the circle, leaving Jake blushed standing there.

The witches of the First Order surrounded around Melinda. They were all wearing the same white long dress. Using the four elements Melinda had to create a protection for herself. She took the salt, which represented Earth and threw it over her, for protecting her soul. She took the Water and washed her face to purify her face. She took the incense and swirled it around her to activate her senses. Finally she turned to the white candle which was burning and started to stare at it to get in trance. She started to breathe in and out slowly and controlled, so she could get in a meditated state. She had seen her mother do it many times before. In meantime the older women started to chant slowly and bit by bit they went faster and faster and Melinda kept watching the candle.

Moments passed and Melinda felt like before the power coming at her. She kept breathing while it came closer and closer and when it reached her, it hit her hard. Like before she had to grab the earth to not fall over. While the power was entering her, she could feel the people getting around the circle to watch it from close. She felt like she was one with the universe and could do anything she wanted. She looked around her at the people and smiled at them. They all watched her in awe and some magical beings even bowed for her. She was completely surrounded in white lights and was not even touching the ground completely but levitating a bit. She looked up to the moon and smiled at her. She holds up her hands and closed her eyes and the older woman started to chant and at the right moment Melinda shot white lights from her body up to the moon! While she kept sending positive energy to the moon, she kept levitating more and more in the air, while she kept in the circle. At some point she powered up more and sent another huge amount of positive energy to the moon. The moon became slowly brighter and brighter. Some point Melinda was sending so much energy that the whole open space in the woods was filled with white light and if you looked closely you could see that the power was draining Melinda and that she had to concentrate really hard to keep it together. She kept flying higher and higher to the moon and she looked up one more time and with all the power she had in her she threw her hands higher in the air and gave everything she had, till she had nothing left anymore and the raw power in her faded and left her and she fell unconscious in the air and started to fall down to the ground. Wyatt orbed out and catched her in the air and orbed her gently in the middle of the circle again.

**Silvia:** It is working! Look!

The moon became brighter and brighter and shot the positive energy which she had received from Melinda all over the world and people and magical beings started to become themselves again. Melinda opened her eyes and looked around at all the people who were around her and were watching her carefully.

**Silvia:** Melinda you did it, look she said excited! Melinda looked up to see that the Moon was shining extremely bright and knew that the spell had worked and that things would be normal again. She tried to get up, but everything hurt her too much to move. Jake came sitting next to her.

Jake: You were magnificent! He said with a huge smile on his face and he bent down to kiss her. Right in front of everybody. Melinda didn't care about other people and she lifted her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Everybody stayed for another hour or so and finally they all separated and her brothers orbed her home after telling her over and over again, how incredible she was and powerful and how proud they were. Melinda loved the attention, but just wanted to watch the news to see if things had changed and then go to bed to write in her diary and sleep for a week. She was beat.

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally I felt the raw power. I know how to access it and how to use it! Thanks to the Full Moon. The last couple of days were pretty weird and hard. The first day, I tapped into the raw power it felt so good and powerful. I could do anything just with a thought if I wanted to. Day two they made me fast and take a bath, which was endless by the way and when I connected with the power it didn't feel good at all. I felt horrible. Tonight was completely something else. First I had a fight with Jake. He wanted me to fast and bath and I didn't. He accused me of being childish, which made me furious. He can he think that. Later on I found out by Silvia a Witch of the First Order told me so. Besides I noticed it myself also clearly._

_I also noticed that our worlds are completely different. He is really from the circle creating. Doing the Sabbats and Esbats and working with a lot of tools. We just say a spell and things happen. So if we are going to continue with this relationship then we have to figure out a way to make it work, otherwise we are doomed, before we are officially a couple._

_HE KISSED ME! I HAVE BEEN KISSED! Right in front of my brothers and a lot of other people, but who cares. I have been kissed and it was the most beautiful thing that happened. I hope that we will be a couple. I want to and he wants it too._

_I had a vision of the future while I was floating in the air and sending energy to the moon. I saw John and I saw him holding a book in front of him and was surrounded with Demons and it looked like he was about to be coroneted. I don't know what it means, but I believe that we have to be very careful. I also believe that we mustn't wait for him to attack, but that we bring the fight to him. Time will show us what will happen for now I know that I'm absolutely beat and just want to sleep. Tomorrow I will worry about the rest of the world, which is a mess._

_A lot of people has hurt or killed people or loved ones and they all remember it._  
><em>Hope the cleaners can fix this problem, otherwise magic is exposed to the world and don't know what will happen.<em>

_Write soon again,_

_Melinda_


	7. Utopia

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 7  
>Utopia<p>

25th November 2025

I don't know where to start. The whole world has gone mad! The effect of the Full Moon is gone, but what it has done to the people out there is indescribable. A lot of people has killed someone and have to deal with that now. Emotionally but also by law! Women crying while they hold their just born baby that they had killed themselves. So much misery! It is breaking my heart. The Cleaners are working like crazy to make sure that the world forgets what happened, but they can only clean up the mess the magical beings has made. Good or Evil. The damage that the normal people have created can't be fixed by Cleaners.

If you go out to the streets it looks a war has taken place. We are heading for dark times and there is nothing I can do then watch. Wyatt is saying that in the last week, we also have lost a lot of magical beings, but also the same amount on Demons. I have seen Wyatt and Chris for like 10 minutes the last couple of days. They are working around the clock to fix what can be fixed.

As it comes to me, I have been feeling pretty ok. I feel strong and reborn. Something in me has changed after feeling the raw power of my ancestors.  
>This whole Moon thing has brought Jake and me together. It feels like he is the one for me, but there is so much between us, starting with one of the most important thing and that is our magic. More precisely, the way we use it.<br>He is really of making circles and praying to the Goddess and God. Holding Asbats and Esbats and we, well we are Charmed. We can skip all those kind of things and get right to the point with things…I believe that we will find a way. We have to. I can't lose him again!

After Melinda was done writing, she kept hanging around in her room. Her brothers were gone and she was all alone in the house and had already cleaned up everything yesterday, so there was not much for her to do. She didn't want to watch the television. The only thing you saw at this moment was misery.

The government was thinking that this was some kind of test to humanity. Others believe it was an alien invasion in our brains, which made the whole world aggressive. It was all bunch of crap and Melinda wished that she could call the news station and tell them it was the work of a very mean witch, who cast a spell 300 years ago, but with everything going on, nobody would even think for a second that it would be true and probably lock her up. She decided to go to magic school and visit her mother. She took a teleportation potion, which she had lying all over the house, just in case she needed quickly one.

**Magic School**

Melinda orbed in at the great hall of the school. Everybody was running around and the teachers were trying to calm down some of the students. Some of them were crying, some of them were angry. The people at Magic School weren't affected by the Full Moons spell, but their parents outside the school were. So some of them were vanquished by Demons, some had disappeared, most of them were hurt. The students at school had a hard time dealing with it. They had the feeling that they had could have done something to help their parents! Her heart went out for them and she was just about to walk up to some students she had taught herself, when she heard her mother's voice behind her. She turned around to see Piper sitting on the ground holding a girl, who just had heard that her parents didn't made it and she had collapsed on the ground, crying and Piper was hugging her and trying to calm her down. Piper looked up and saw her daughter standing there and you could see the relief on her face.

Melinda walked over to her mother and Piper let the girl gently go, so she could get up.

**Piper:** Hi honey. How are you?

**Melinda:** Bit tired, but ok.

**Piper:** I heard what happened in the woods. I'm proud of you. Too bad I couldn't see this amazing power that you have shown. I felt it all the way here, but couldn't get away. The school was filling the last couple of days, with wounded students and students that had lost someone they loved. How is it in the outside world?

**Melinda:** It is horrible. A lot of people are hurt or killed by their loved ones. Women who has killed their own children! Everything is a mess. The Cleaners and whitelighters are working around the clock to make sure that all exposed magical being and magical actions are forgotten by humans.

**Piper:** Who is going to make the humans forget of what happened? Now that magic is exposed to the world, some people will try to figure out what really happened.

**Melinda:** On the news they are talking about a military test or even an alien invasion. Piper laughed by that idea.

**Piper:** That would be a change if it was true! How are you holding up in the Manor?

**Melinda:** I was about to ask you the same question. How are you holding up here at Magic School?

**Piper:** Well you know. It is not home, but Leo has done his best to make it feel like home. You want to see, she asked smiling?

**Melinda:** Sure! While they were walking to the chambers of were Piper was staying, they catched up on things like Melinda staying alone at the Manor. About the raw power and of course about Jake! They walked in the chamber and Melinda stopped at the spot and was watching it with open mouth. It was like she walked straight in the living room of the Manor. Leo knew how much it hurt Piper that she had to leave her house, so he created magically the living room so it still felt like home…Melinda was completely surprised and proud of her father of thinking about stuff like that.

**Manor**

After her visit at Magic School, Melinda came home and had nothing to do, so she called Jake to see if they could meet somewhere. Unfortunately Jake was too busy with making healing circles and trying to send as much positive energy to the world with his coven. Melinda felt restless and wanted to do something useful. She decided to go outside and see if she could help out people. She changed her clothes and went downstairs and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink, before she left. When demons all around her shimmered in and started to attack her. Melinda froze most of the energy balls that came her way, but the demons shimmered out and shimmered in all over the place and attacked her from all sides. She blew some energy balls away. Some she directed back at the Demons with her telekinesis and some of the Demons were vanquished. Now Melinda was hiding behind the dinner table which was blown in to halve and there were three demons left. First they kept shooting energy balls at her direction and then suddenly it stopped and the demons shimmered out.

Melinda got up from her hiding place and was completely freaked out about the attack. 'This was close' she thought to herself. She looked around at the mess and groaned. Then out of nowhere she got hit by an energy ball in her back and flew across the room against the wall. She recovered quickly and blew the Demons up, who came closing in on her. After all Demons were vanquished, she kept sitting there and waited if there were more coming, but it didn't and she got up. She looks around and started to chant:

_"Let the object of objection become but a dream_

_As I cause the seen to be unseen."_

All the broken furniture started to repair itself and in seconds things were normal again. Melinda smiled. 'I just love magic', she said to herself. She got in the kitchen and got the drink and walked back to the dinner room and to the door, to get her coat. When three Avatars appeared in front of her out of nowhere and Melinda holds her hands up to blow them away and they flew to the door and got up quickly not looking pleased.

**Melinda:** Oops! Sorry didn't see that you were the Avatars. I just got attacked by a bunch of Demons, so I'm a bit edgy.

**Alpha: **It is ok. You must wonder why we have come to you? He said.

**Melinda: **No not really actually, but do tell, she said impatiently, knowing that it couldn't be good if all three avatars appeared in front of her.

**Gamma:** You must have noticed the outside world and the suffering?

**Melinda:** Yes I have and the cleaners and whitelighters are working on it, to make the world forget what happened again.

**Alpha:** We know, he said and looked at Melinda worried.

**Melinda:** What? What is it? She said getting more inpatient by the minute.

**Alpha:** Almost twenty years ago we have come to your mother and aunts and asked the same question as we are asking you now, he said cryptic, which made Melinda more irritated.

**Melinda:** Ok, can you get to the point please? I have stuff to do and need to go!

**Alpha:** Some things shouldn't be rushed and should be decided with care. Melinda made a face which indicated that she was losing her patience. 'About 20 years ago your parents agreed to create a new world called Utopia.

**Melinda:** I know. I have read all the history books about the previous Charmed Ones.

**Gamma:** Back then we hadn't planned it ahead and just wanted the world get rid of Demons and evil.  
>Now we had almost 20 years to prepare for a new chance to change the world and make it a better place.<p>

**Delta:** This time we will and can make sure that everybody will change and that there will not be people who can cause any trouble. Everybody will be happy!

**Melinda:** In meantime everybody will also loose there free will, I guess.

**Alpha:** No they don't. This will not be like the last time. The only thing that changes is, that people won't have to fear evil again. People will be happy about themselves and about the people around  
>them.<p>

**Melinda:** I got the point. Why do you come to me?

**Delta:** Because you are the strongest magical being that walks the earth. We have been collecting power over the years, but still to make a big change as this, we need your power added to the collective to make this happen.

**Melinda:** I don't know about this. It doesn't feel right. Who am I to decide to change the whole world?

**Alpha:** Have you looked outside lately? People are suffering. Murdering each other! Demons are lost. A lot of magical beings has been killed, which infect the world, more then you maybe realize. A lot of nymphs are killed. This means that they cannot use their power to make the plants and trees grow. A lot of whitelighters has been killed, who cannot help their charges anymore, which leaves the charges unprotected against evil. I can continue with this for a while.

**Melinda:** I got the point. I didn't think about that yet.

**Alpha:** We believe that this is the way, to make the world normal again. Otherwise we believe that this suffering will get worse and that the world we know will never be the same again.

**Melinda:** I have to think about this. I cannot just give you an answer right now.

**Gamma:** We understand, but please make haste with whatever you decide to do. The faith of the world is in your hands at this moment.

**Melinda:** Thanks. That makes it so much easier to make a decision, she said sarcastically.

**Delta:** We will leave you for now. You know how to reach us when you have decided. Melinda nodded and the Avatars left, leaving Melinda with her thoughts.

**John's lair in the Underworld**

John was pacing around in his lair. He was restless. He found out what really happened with the world after Melinda had saved it. Now he knew why Demons attacked him and he also knew that they were themselves again, so he closed his eyes and one of his minions appeared.

**Demon:** You have called for me, my liege?

**John:** Yes I have. Now things are back to normal I can continue with my plan. To become the new Source of all evil!

**Demon:** How can I help my liege?

**John:** Find me a mind reader and then kidnap one of the kids from magic school. If I'm right, they have all learned their history about the previous Charmed Ones and they will know where the Grimoire is hidden.

**Demon:** The Grimoire? But that book has been lost many years?

**John:** I know. I still need it. In the Grimoire is the ritual which gives me the full power of the Source.

**Demon: **I will do my best, my liege! The Demon shimmered out leaving John with a huge evil grin on his face.

**Manor**

Melinda was sitting on the couch in the living room and was thinking about what happened the last days with the Moon and the world going mad and the Avatars and what she was supposed to do now?  
>This was all too much and she needed help. She closed her eyes and thought of both her brothers. Both of them orbed right in.<p>

**Chris:** You called? Both her brothers looked awful and tired and like they haven't been sleeping for days.

**Melinda:** Yes I did. Are you guys ok? How are you holding up? How is it up there?

**Wyatt:** A hell. Everybody is in panic. We have lost quit an amount of whitelighters and a lot of charges are terrified for a Demon attack, now they have no protection of a whitelighter.

**Melinda: ** That doesn't sound so good. How is it with the humans?

**Chris:** The same. The whole world is in panic. Magic is exposed and it is impossible to make the whole world forget, he said frustrated and ran his hands through his black hair.

**Melinda:** Well maybe I have a solution, she said looking at her brothers?

**Wyatt:** Really? Tell us.

**Melinda:** I had a little visit from our friends the Avatars and they want to create another Utopia.

**Chris:** Like the one they did all those years ago?

**Melinda:** Yes, only this time it will be different and people will not vanish in thin air, like it happened then, when someone caused conflict.

**Wyatt:** What do you think?

**Melinda:** I think it would solve our problems instantly, but I'm not sure if this is the way. Something about it annoys me, but I can't put my finger on it! She said frustrated.

**Wyatt:** Did you already talk to mom and dad?

**Melinda:** No I haven't and you guys are also not telling them, till we have decided what to do.

**Chris:** Why? They can help.

**Melinda:** That's the whole point you guys. This is the reason I have sent them away. We are now the Charmed Ones. It is our call. Like it was theirs back then. Otherwise they can move back in and help us out with everything. The Demons must take us seriously and fear us and not our mother.

**Wyatt: **Ok, so it is then our decision?

**Melinda**: Well we don't have to give answer right away, but they expect as soon as we can an answer.

**Chris:** We can't keep it long hidden from mom and dad. I suppose if we go through with it, it will happen in magic school, like the last time?

**Melinda:** I think so. I didn't ask actually. I was just attacked by a whole bunch of demons and when I was done with them, they appeared with this offer.

**Wyatt:** I will ask the Elders and their thoughts about this.

**Chris:** I don't think they are going to like it.

**Wyatt:** Well if you look at what is happening in the world, I don't think they will argue with us and be happy that everything turns to normal again.

**Chris:** If we do this, then there will be no longer Elders, he said looking at his brother. Wyatt realized what his brother was saying.

**Wyatt:** I'm going up there and will come back soon. Don't decide anything without me, ok? He orbed out.

**Melinda:** I'm going to check the Book of Shadows to see if I can find anything, which can help us decide what to do.

**Chris:** Ok. I will go and see if I can help out anybody. I'm just a call away if you need me and I will think about the Avatars in the meantime. He gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and orbed out, leaving Melinda alone and confused.

**John's lair**

In the meantime has John summoned all the leaders of the Underworld to explain to them what really had happened last week and why everybody behaved weird and angry and informed them about his plans about becoming the new Source.

**Manor **

Melinda had been talking with her aunts. Phoebe was sick. She couldn't take the sorrow of all the people. It was crushing in on her like needles. She couldn't think straight or even talk normally. Aunt Paige was also helping out with the rest of the whitelighters to heal anybody she could and help out as much as she could. After talking with her aunts, she decided that she had to tell her mother and dad. Her mom probably already knew, with being the Matriarch and all and be able the distress of one of her family members. She took a teleportation potion to the Magic School.

**Magic School**

She orbed in the great hall and nothing had pretty much changed, since she left. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then started to search for her mom. She past her dads office and knocked on the door.

**Leo: **Come in.

**Melinda: **Hi dad. Do you know where mom is? I need to talk to you both about some important stuff.

**Leo: ** I think she is in the Manor.

**Melinda: ** Huh? I just came from the Manor.

**Leo: **Sorry. I meant the magical Manor, he said smiling and Melinda grinned too.

Both of them walked out the office to the direction of the Manor. They walked in and Melinda stopped again and kept looking around and touching stuff, to see how real it was, and it felt pretty real. Her mother came downstairs from the stairs and walked up to her family.

**Piper: ** I thought I felt you two walking in, she said hugging them both. She looked at her daughter and then got serious. 'I think we should all go to the living room and sit down, because I have a bad feeling about what Melinda is going to tell us. They all walked to the living room and Piper and Leo sat next to each other, holding hands and wait for what her daughter was about to say.

**Melinda: ** I had visitors today. First I was attacked by a swarm of Demons out of nowhere. It was pretty close. Then just before I wanted to go outside and see if I could help anybody, the Avatars appeared.  
>They want to create again a Utopia, but this time it will be different.<p>

**Piper: ** last time they came to us, we trusted them too and it sounded great, but then when it was too late, we found out that they weren't completely honest with us. First they tricked us by saying that first everyone else would change and then if we liked what was happening, we would change too. But they didn't wait, they changed us too, if we wanted or not. Then, she continued before Melinda could interrupt. Then started to make people disappear. Erase them, because they were causing conflict.

**Melinda:** They told me, that it would be different this time. They have learned from their previous mistakes and they understand that we are also able to eliminate them, how un-effected they may seem to our powers.

**Piper: **I don't trust them. How will they deal with conflict? Put all people who cause conflict on a special island they have created for them?

**Alpha: ** Maybe I can explain. They all turned to see Alpha standing by the door opening. Piper hold her hands up and wanted to blow him away, but the Alpha held both his hand up. So Piper kept her hands in the air, but didn't use her powers.

**Piper:** How dare you to interfere in our conversation. This is what I mean, she said to Melinda. They cannot be trusted. They can hear and see everything and if they don't like it, they make people disappear.

**Alpha:** I understand that the last time was not ideal. But like Melinda has told you, we have learned from our mistakes and we will make sure that history not repeats itself. Have you been outside the Magic School lately, piper?

**Piper:** What has that to do with anything? She asked annoyed.

**Alpha:** I would go and see for yourself what has become from the world. Then I believe you would agree with us that the world needs desperately a change. Something we can provide.

**Melinda:** he has a point mom. You haven't seen the world and what it has become.

**Piper:** There is one thing I don't understand. Didn't you save the world by stopping the effects of the Moon?

**Melinda:** I did, but I couldn't make the people forget the things they have done. If I hadn't stopped it, it would have been worse than it is at this moment, but it is now also pretty bad.

**Piper:** Honey. This is not a good idea. He may say whatever he wants, but the Avatars have shown themselves twice and twice they have changed the world into Utopia. First 600 years ago and the last time almost 20 years ago. Both times, people fought them and won in the end. There is a reason for that. Otherwise the world still would be Utopia. She looked deep in the eyes of her daughter, hoping to get through to her.

**Melinda: I** understand mom, but I still have to think about it. I just can't ignore what is going on with the world and just think about what I would want to do or not…there are innocent lives depending on it.

**Piper:** I will not allow it! She said sharply.

**Melinda:** Mom I love you with all my heart, but this is not up to you anymore. We are now the Charmed Ones and it is our decision now, like it was yours back then. Piper looked as she got slapped and backed a bit away from her daughter. Leo came standing next to her, for support.

**Piper:** I'm maybe not a Charmed One anymore, but I'm still the Matriarch of this family. So I still have some say in this.

**Melinda:** Mom, I didn't come her to fight with you. I also didn't come here for your permission. I came here to inform you about what is going on. I wanted to hear your opinion about the whole thing and I think I have just got my answer. Melinda turned around to Alpha: 'let's do this' she said. Alpha nodded.

**Alpha:** I will inform the rest and we will start the preparation. Tonight at midnight we will make the change, if that is ok with you, he asked looking at Melinda? She just nodded and he disappeared.

**Leo:** Honey, shouldn't you talk to your brothers first, before you decide on your own? This is a very big decision and if the change happens there will be a lot of things that will change. There will be no more Magic School and no more Elders. You will still have your powers but you won't have to use them anymore, which sounds cool in the beginning, but can be a pain in a long run. I just hope that you have made the right decision and didn't made it of annoyance or to prove some point or so.

**Melinda:** Maybe I should have discussed it with the guys.

**Piper:** So you are saying that they have no clue about the offer of the Avatars?

**Melinda:** No, they do. But we had decided that we should think about it. Wait. She closed her eyes to summon her brothers and they orbed in right in front of her.

**Wyatt:** What's up? Any news about the Avatars?

**Piper:** Hello to you too. She said with sarcasm. The boys both turned around to see her mom and dad standing there.

**Chris:** Mom, did you come to visit us?

**Piper:** Sweetie you are in Magic School.

**Chris:** You are right. I can feel it. This is so weird and in a freaky way also very cool, he said grinning.

**Melinda:** I have said to the Avatars that I want to do the change, she blurted, through the pointless conversation her brother was having about the magical house.

**Wyatt:** You did what?

**Melinda:** I told them that I agree with the change.

**Chris:** Well I don't. I believe that we can fix it ourselves.

**Melinda:** Really? How are you planning to do that Chris? You have seen what is happening with the world. How are we going to fix it? How are we going to make sure that everything will be normal again?

**Chris:** We are working on it. That's why we need to talk to you, he said to Melinda. The Elders think that we if we write the right spell and combine all the powers we have, meaning the Elders, us and mom and we say the spell all at the same time, than the world would be normal again. As far as you can call it normal!

**Melinda:** And you are sure that will work?

**Chris:** No, but that is the best we got for now.

**Melinda:** This is my point. The people are already confused. Not everybody forgot what happened yet, so if we do the spell, how will that affect the people and the way they think? We are no gods. We cannot keep playing with people's minds.

**Wyatt:** That is not what we are trying to do Melinda. I don't understand why you are so eager to say yes to the Avatars and take the easy way? Are you so eager to lose your free will?

**Melinda:** They have told me, that we won't lose our free will. They promised.

At that moment Paige orbed in with Phoebe, who looked terrible and very pale. Wyatt rushed over to help Paige to put Phoebe on the couch.

**Wyatt:** What happened to Aunt Phoebe? He asked worried/

**Paige:** Because she is an empathy, she feels all the sorrow and suffering from the whole world and she can't handle it and I can't blame her. They whole world is gone mad. People are fighting. People are crying on the ground in the middle of the road, not caring if they will get hit by a car.

**Chris: **We are working on it. It is actually good that you are here. He explained to Paige and Phoebe what the plan was and what Melinda was planning to do.

**Paige:** You can't be serious, she said looking at Melinda. They lie and keep secrets till it is too late. We have found that ourselves 20 years ago. They cannot be trusted.

**Melinda: **So I have been told. But we are not 20 years later. They have told me that they have learned from their mistakes all those years ago and this will not go the same way as it did back then, she argued. Paige just looked at her and then turned around to check on Phoebe. Melinda stared around to her family, who was watching her and she never felt this alone as she did at this moment.  
>She took a teleportation potion from her pocket. 'I'm sorry that you all feel this way, but I believe that this is the way to save the world or at least what is left of it.' She threw the potion and was gone.<p>

**Chris:** I'm going to get her. We need to talk about this.

**Leo:** Maybe it is wise to leave her be for the moment. She will come around. Besides she will need to power of three to do the spell with the Avatars and as long as you guys don't agree then she can't do anything.

**Manor**

Melinda orbed in and sat down at the dinner table. She felt a migraine coming up and needed to lie down for a minute. She felt terrible. She didn't understand why her family was so hardcore against it.  
>All the problems they had would be solved in an instant. She was thinking about this, when her whole family orbed in to have an intervention with Melinda. She looked up at her family and wanted to teleport herself away, because she knew what was coming. She got up and wanted to walk away, but her mother stopped her.<p>

**Piper:** Sit down. We need to talk!

**Melinda:** Why? I already know what you all going to say. Nobody listens to me, so why should I listen to you.

**Leo:** Honey what has got in to you. Why are you fighting us all about this? Melinda didn't look at her father. 'Why are you so willing to let the Avatars and take it over.

**Melinda:** Because I'm sick of it, she yelled at her father. I'm sick of being a witch and be afraid, if I'm going to die today or tomorrow. I'm sick of the pain in the world and the suffering. I just want it to stop and till now I'm the only one who is come up with a solution, but nobody supports me with it.

**Piper:** Because we know how they work. Sweetie, listen to me. We are not undermining your decision, but you have to be realistic. We cannot let this happen again. They have become more powerful in the last 20 years and we can like the last time, not wait till we find out, that people are missing. The world seems bad now, but at least people have feelings and if they are suffering, they know why they are suffering. You cannot go through with this. Please understand where we coming from. We have dealt with them.

**Wyatt:** Besides sis, you need the Power of Three to do the spell and I and Chris aren't doing it…sorry.

**Alpha:** There is no need for that, he said. Everybody turned around to see three Avatars standing there.

**Paige:** Alpha and Gamma and who might you be? she asked to the one she didn't recognize.

**Delta:** My name is Delta.

**Paige:** Did you know that the one before you killed my ex and I was told, that one for the many wasn't such a big sacrifice.

**Alpha:** Paige, what happened with Agent Brody, was unfortunate, but he killed one of the Avatars and she react in self-defense. That is hardly murder, like you call it.

**Phoebe:** That is not true, she said weakly. I remember that I had a vision of Beta, throwing a lighting ray thing at Kyle, before the potion even hit the ground.

**Alpha:** Everybody. We shouldn't be dwelling in the past. Like we said, we have learned from our mistakes and are here to redeem ourselves and prove to you that we are completely good now.

**Piper:** Funny. I thought the Avatars were beyond good and bad? She asked with sarcasm? So you are admitting that you were evil when you were tricking us to create Utopia?

**Alpha:** Piper, you are twisting my words.

**Piper:** No, I'm just referring to what you just said and how it really is…

**Alpha:** Melinda, before we go I just want to let you know, that for the change we are no need of the Power of Three. You have shown such a great deal of power that it will be enough to complete the transition.

**Wyatt:** That is why you have come to Melinda alone and not to all of us! Alpha looked surprised by this reaction and had for a moment nothing to say and stared one more time directly at Melinda and shimmered out. Wyatt turned to his sister. 'I know you don't want to hear it right now, but you cannot let this happen. You cannot let the Avatars take over'.

**Chris:** We understand that you want the suffering of the world to stop, but don't forget, without you it would have been worse. If you hadn't stopped the Full Moon, then there was nothing left to save. Please Melinda, think about this. I know it sounds great, no more suffering, no more demons, but don't forget, not all demons are bad. Think about Bianca. I will lose her, after the Avatar has done their thing.

**Melinda:** Bianca! I hadn't even thought about her yet.

**Chris:** Indeed. Also all the other magical beings will be gone. Everything will be controlled by the Avatars. Melinda looked shocked by this idea.

The doorbell rang and Paige walked over to open the door and came back with Jake.

**Jake:** Hi, he said a bit unsure seeing everybody looking serious and all around Melinda. 'Is this a bad time?

**Piper:** Actually it is Jake. Was there something special you needed?

**Jake:** I just came by to see how it is with my girl? He said smiling at Melinda.

**Leo:** I think it is a sign that you are here Jake. He said looking thoughtful.

**Piper:** What are you thinking, she said looking at her husband.

**Leo:** Well it is something Alpha said. That the Power of Three is not needed and that Melinda can do it on her own. She was also the only one, who was strong enough to break the curse of the Moon.  
>Can we not do the same thing like with the moon and change maybe the wording of the spell and make sure that the positive energy she had sent to the Moon, flows over the whole world and make everybody positive and normal again.<p>

**Melinda:** If we do that, then what are we different from the Avatars? If we make everybody happy, then it would seem like the killing or the loss they had, will be gone, erased.

**Leo:** No that is not what I meant. Elders have the ability to take pain away from people and let the pain come back slowly so they are ready to feel everyday a little more, but able to deal with it. If we can do something like that? Then the world will still be a mess, but a better mess, like it was before all this happened. Do you understand a bit what I'm trying to say?

**Melinda:** I think so. If we do the spell, people will not forget, but will be able to coop better with their situation then the way they are dealing now with it.

**Leo:** Yes. Exactly!

**Melinda:** That doesn't sound that bad, dad! Good one!

**Leo:** Thanks honey, he said and hugged his daughter.

**Wyatt:** Ok. Looks like we have to start writing a spell fast.

**Leo:** Jake is it possible for you to go to the woods and to the same place and create a circle with the witches of the First order and wait for us there, till we have everything ready.

**Jake:** I guess. He looked at Melinda, who nodded and he nodded back and walked to the door to leave.

**Melinda:** Walked behind him and made him turn, so she could kiss him and when she let go, he was completely red of the blushing when he looked up and saw the whole family watching them. 'See you soon, she said and let him out and turned to her family.' Ok let's do this. Mom, Aunt Paige and Phoebe and I, will work on the spell. You two go to the Elders and tell them what is going on and what we are planning to do. Dad you go to Magic School and find the spell for the Avatars, if they attempt to stop us.

**Leo:** That's my girl he said to Melinda. Guys can you guys orb me to Magic School? Wyatt and Chris walked over to their father and orbed out. The women stayed behind and came al sitting by Phoebe, who still didn't look so well.

**Woods**

One hour later they orbed all in at the circle where Melinda not a week ago, broke the spell of the witch, who had caused all this trouble. The old women were already waiting for them. Like before Melinda stepped in the circle and her family stood behind the older women also holding hands and creating their own circle by holding hands. It cracked literally with energy of all those powers combined. They were just about the ritual when the Avatars shimmered in.

**Alpha:** Melinda? What are you doing? You cannot use your powers for something else. Otherwise there will not be enough to make the change.

**Melinda:** There will be no change. We have found another way to make sure that the world will be better again.

**Alpha:** That is impossible. If it was possible we would have suggested that as first.

**Melinda:** Or, you wanted to control the whole world again.

**Alpha:** We have explained to you, that this is not the case. We thought that you agreed with us and we have been preparing us for you.

**Melinda:** Sorry that you had to go through all that trouble, but like I said, we have found another way.

**Alpha:** Melinda, please think about this. You have no idea what will happen if you cast that spell. It can backfire, but what we are offering is a guarantee.

**Melinda:** What will happen to Bianca? She is the girlfriend of my brother and she is a Demon? What will happen to all the magical beings?

**Alpha:** Well the magical beings will not be needed anymore, because everything will be perfect in Utopia. For Bianca we can't do anything unfortunately.

**Melinda:** As good as it sounds, I think I will keep with my own solution.

**Alpha:** I'm very sorry to hear that, but we have come too let this pass us by. We have waited patiently 20 years for this day and now it is so close, we can't let it go. I'm terribly sorry for what I'm about to do. But before he could do anything, her family had broken the circle and stood all beside Melinda. They all took a potion out of their pockets and showed it to the Avatars.

Gamma en Delta backed away from Alpha, who still stood there, looking at the Charmed Family and to the potions and at last his eyes stayed with Melinda again.

**Alpha:** Melinda. Please this is the best solution. Please give us a change.

**Melinda:** Hmmm i wonder what you were planning to do, when you just apologized for what you were about to do and then chickened out when you saw the Avatar killing potions.

Alpha closed his eyes for a moment and another 12 Avatars appeared and without the witches of the First order, the Charmed family was outnumbered.

**Alpha:** Again I'm terribly sorry for this. This is not the way, but we have no choice. If we don't act now, we will never get a chance like this.

Chris hurried quickly to the witches of the First order and orbed them to safety and when he orbed back. It looked like a battle field. His Aunt Phoebe was lying on the ground and had no power to do anything, so he ran over to her and orbed her to the witches of the First order. When he orbed back, lighting rays were flying through the open space and he saw his brother shooting white lights out of his hand and Melinda and his mother were holding hands and with the other they focused on one Avatar and together they were strong enough to blow up one of them. He quickly threw out his hand to one of the Avatars, who was about to attack his Aunt Paige, who was orbing in and out and attacking and defending. His dad was hiding and he ran over to the middle of the battlefield and with his telekinesis, he threw an Avatar away from his brother, who was about to attack. Potion flew through the air and most of the Avatars were vanquished. Gamma and Delta both of them got hit.

The other Avatars who were left, stop fighting, because they became weaker and weaker and had almost no power to stand up against the Charmed Family.

**Melinda:** Hey Alpha, catch she yelled and threw the potion, but Alpha was about to shimmer out, but Chris used his powers to make sure that the potion got quicker by Alpha then he could shimmer out and he also got hit. The two unknown Avatars who still stood fell to their knees, feeling very weak and shimmered out just in time.

**Paige:** That was fun, she said grinning.

**Chris:** I'll better go get everybody from the hiding place. He orbed out and in a few seconds he orbed back in, with the older women and Phoebe.

**Silvia:** Let's do the spell. They all nodded and took their place as before.

The older women started to chant again in a strange language, which Melinda recognized from the last time. Again she felt the power slowly coming her way through the earth and like before the power hit her hard and she had to put her nails in the ground not to fall. When she took the power, she was glowing like before and her whole family was staring at her in awe. They hadn't seen anything like this in all those years that they have been witches. Melinda got up.

Melinda: Can I the spell please she said gently to Silvia, who gave her a piece of paper in her hands. She closed her eyes and focused that things would be like they were before and started the chant:

'_I call upon the magic of the light.  
>Away with anger, stress and strife<br>and please stop this fight._

_I ask for luck, charm and smiles,  
>And to embrace life's joyous miles.<br>Bless the world with happiness,  
>and take away the worlds sadness'<em>

They all tuned in and they all said the spell 3 times together, before Melinda closed her eyes and let all the positive energy she had go and they had to break the circle to close their eyes, because she was shining so bright, that nobody could see a thing anymore. And like it started, it ended. Melinda kneeled and started to ground herself on the cold earth. Everything was back to the way it was.

Dear Dairy,

What a week. So many things happened. Last week we saved the world of that crazy Moon, but with a cost. People hadn't forgotten what happened to them or what they did. So when the spell was broken, the world was still a huge mess.

I felt terrible. I didn't want to outside or watch TV. I couldn't bare so much pain at once. But it can always be worse I guess. I saw Aunt Phoebe and she looked awful. I can't imagine how it must have been for her, to feel all those emotions. On the other side I'm also proud of her. Even with all the pain, she still wanted to help and be useful. I always knew that I came from a line of strong woman, but to see it and feel it is so totally bizarre.

This week I felt weak and not worthy of being a Charmed One. I hated myself for acting the way I did, but somehow I couldn't stop myself….so weird….like I was watching myself go against my entire family and I could slap myself, but like a said, the words kept coming out of my mouth.

Avatars came and asked me to change the world to Utopia. They had really good arguments and for a while I really wanted to do it, because it would have solved all the problems at once. Till Chris pointed out about Bianca. His demon girlfriend and about all the other magical beings, that would vanish. Somehow that did it and the whole idea of changing the world to Utopia, somehow didn't sound so fun anymore. Thanks to something the Avatars told us, we were able to change the world in our own way back to how it was.

They told us, that the Power of Three wasn't needed to make the change. That I had enough power of my own to do it and dad came up with the idea to use that and the witches of the First order to do the spell.

Jake the sweetheart, who came by to see how it was with his girl (meaning me hihihihi) and he arranged that the witches would be ready for us.

Stupid Avatars. They tried to stop us, but weren't a match for us, because we had some Avatar vanquishing potions ready for them. They will not be bothering us soon and after I'm done writing in you I will write in the Book of Shadows about them. Mom did it also in the past and I feel like I have to do it also.

Again we called upon the raw power of mine and sent out all the positive energy I had in me to the world.

Now all is normal again. I have another mission. John. That demon is pissing me of and I haven't forgot what he tried to do in the last couple of weeks and I will find a way to vanquish his sorry ass.

I'm beat and need a good night sleep.

Speak to you soon,

Melinda


	8. Little Monsters

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 8  
>Little Monsters<p>

_10th of December 2025_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting to become my mother. Almost two weeks after we saved the world from suffering we had no Demon attacks. No weird stuff happening. A part of me is completely fine with it and the other part is waiting for the shoe to drop with the bad news. I can't help feeling if John is working on a huge plan, but I haven't figured it out yet. I have been meditating and trying to get visions to see if there is any info I can get about him, but nada. Nothing at all! We are watching the Penthouse, for just in case he returns there._

_The good side of this is that I have been spending a lot of time with Jake._  
><em>He is so cute and sweet and pretty smart and funny. I love him. I didn't say it yet to him, but I really love him. He is the one for me. I know I'm still young a lot can happen, but it feels that way at this moment and I'm enjoying every second I have with him. I have to say that all those circles and so, are cool for a while, but lengthy and boring to be honest. Of course it is his beliefs and I should believe in them to, been a witch and all, but it seems so pointless. I still have to get used to it I guess.<em>

_I really thought that my mom, would be sad and unhappy, because of the move, but she seems pretty happy at Magic School and the magical Manor. I'm happy for her and also dad. Now he is a few doors away from her, instant of to use potions to get to each other all the time._

_Wyatt is making himself ready for his big Elder test and Chris is a lot with Bianca and busy with his Charges. So again I'm alone…_

**Heaven**

**Sandra:** Wyatt, do you have a minute? Wyatt walked over to her. 'I know that you are preparing for your test, but we need you. In the last week or so, a couple of pregnant woman has disappeared and all of their unborn children were supposed to be future whitelighters. We believe that they have been kidnapped for a reason which is at this moment unknown to us.'

**Wyatt:** Ok, but what has that got to do with my test?

**Sandra:** Well we need the Charmed Ones to look into this. With that I mean all three of you and not just Melinda. Haven't you notice, how much she complains about it. Till one day she will be right and the Charmed bound will be broken, by yourselves.

**Wyatt:** What do you need me to do?

**Sandra:** Check out with your brother and sister the homes of the missing women and the last place they have seen. Maybe you will feel something or Melinda gets a premonition.

**Wyatt:** Her premonitions don't work that way, but I get it he said a bit irritated.

**Sandra:** Wyatt, do know that your father struggled with the same problems as you are at this moment. It is not an easy task to be an Elder and also have a family. Like your father, you will find your way. She looked at him one more time and turned around to see some other Elders. Wyatt called for his brother and when he orbed in, he took him by the arm and orbed out before Chris could protest.

They orbed in the kitchen and started to call for Melinda. Who called back from the garden behind the house. Melinda was sitting on her hands and knees and was covered in dirt and had some herbs and some tools and books about herbs with her.

**Wyatt: **What are you doing? He asked surprised.

**Melinda:** Well some of the basic herbs we use are easy to plant and take care of, so I thought if I do that, then it will costs less then to buy it constantly. Didn't you guys notice how little food we have left and herbs and everything?

**Chris:** I thought that you were handling that?

**Melinda:** I was, with the money my mom left for us to get by. But we are running out of it and I don't want to keep asking mom for money. This means we need to figure out how we going to survive?

**Wyatt:** I know one thing for sure. Chris and i can't go working. We are whitelighters and if a charge call for us, we need to respond.

**Melinda:** I know Wyatt, Melinda said annoyed. It looks like I have to find myself a job, which I can combine with being a Charmed One and also take care of the house and you two.

**Wyatt:** We came here to tell you that the Elders gave us an assignment. He tried to change the subject.

**Melinda:** I don't work for the Elders, you do. So they gave you an assignment.

**Wyatt:** I know you and the Elders somehow don't get along, but soon I'm becoming one and then what you're going to do? Ignore also something when I ask it?

**Melinda:** You know what I was thinking, she said ignoring her brother's question? What is going to happen to the Charmed Ones when you become an Elder? Aren't you supposed to stay up there?

**Wyatt:** Normally yes, but for me they have made an exception. Being Charmed One and all!

**Melinda:** I see. So you will be up there constantly pretty much, unless you are needed as a Charmed One, then you're allowed to come down. An elder walking around, between humans is dangerous. If the Demons sense you or kill you and take over your powers, then the Elders are screwed, right? So this means she continued, before Wyatt could answer, that I won't see you again, unless I'm in danger. I won't have any dinners with both of my brothers anymore.

Wyatt looked miserable. Somehow he hadn't thought that far. He just wanted to become an Elder and help them to get rid of Evil with the help of his siblings. He never stood still by this kind of little details.

**Wyatt:** I am sorry Melinda. I guess I haven't thought this kind of small things through. I still believe I can do both. Be an Elder and a Charmed One, but not at the costs of the little things which are precious in this family, because we don't have them that much. 'I will talk to the Elders he said.'

**Chris:** Ok, now this is solved, let's go back to the subject of missing pregnant women.

**Melinda:** Did they give you any descriptions of the Demon? Anything at all?

**Chris:** They gave us the locations of some of the women, who disappeared, we could go and check it out.

Melinda got up and looked at her nice looking garden and sighed and walked into the Manor to change her clothes. After she had changed, they orbed in with the three of them in the first house of the missing woman. The house looked clean and neat. It didn't look like there was a struggle or anything. They went through the rooms and Melinda noticed a piece of paper. It was a paper of a clinic for pregnant women. Beside that there was nothing special. So they orbed to the second house and again, it looked all clean and fine. There was no sign of anything. They started to search through the rooms and Melinda saw again the same paper as by the house before.

**Melinda:** Guys? Check this out. This was also in the first house and now I found the same paper also in this house. I'm sure if we go to the third house I will find the same piece of paper. Maybe it is time that I take a visit to this clinic and see what is going on.

**Chris:** I think that is a great idea. Do you want me to orb you?

**Melinda:** Aren't you guys coming?

**Wyatt:** What to a clinic full of pregnant women? No thanks.

**Melinda:** How am I supposed information by myself?

**Chris:** You will figure it out?

**Wyatt:** Yeah! You're smart. You will know what to do? Both brothers looked at each other and orbed out, before Melinda could protest

**Clinic**

Melinda walked in the clinic and saw all over the place, pregnant women walking around with their huge bellies. She made a sour face, but recovered herself and tried to focus on the mission. She walked up to the counter in the middle of the hall.

**Desk women:** Hello dear, can I help you with something?

**Melinda:** Hopefully. I was looking for a job and I heard about this place and wanted to take a chance.

**Desk women:** I see. Let me check if Gianna is free to talk to you. She dialed some number on the phone and asked if this Gianna had some time. She did and Melinda could go see her right away.

**Gianna:** Welcome she said standing up to shake Melinda her hand. Melinda walked up to her and shaked her hand and was sucked right away into a premonition

_Gianna was walking in the house of one of the pregnant women that were kidnapped. Out of another room, came another demon called Mia._

_**Women: **__I have cleaned up every evidence. Nobody will be able to find her._

_**Gianna:**__ That is good. We need a few more, before we have enough to sell them._

_**Women:**__ What if we don't make the deadline?_

_**Gianna:**__ We have to! Otherwise it will be the end of us. John is expecting results. _

_**Women:**__ What does he want with all those babies?_

_**Gianna:**__ He wants to get them raised by demons, so they will be evil from the moment they are born. This way he can make sure that the generation after him, will be evil and be prepared._

_**Women:**__ What happens to the woman after the birth? _

_Gianna just smiled with an evil grin, but didn't answer the question and they both shimmered out._

**Gianna:** Are you ok? She asked looking concerned at Melinda? Do you need to sit down or need some water?

**Melinda:** Yes I am. Thank you. I was just a bit dizzy. I'm fine. I hadn't breakfast this morning. Was in a bit rush.

**Gianna:** do you want to eat something. We have plenty with all the pregnant walking around here, she said smiling.

**Melinda:** No really. I'm fine. Thank you.

**Gianna:** So I understood that you were looking for a job?

**Melinda:** Yes I am. I have been working with kids before and I love working with them. Then I heard about this place and I thought, that the person who made this place happen, must be a great person.

**Gianna:** Thank you. We are doing our best to help women in need.

**Melinda:** Yeah. In this time it happens more often that women are left behind pregnant after the dad is gone. I think that I would love to help out those women in need. Be there for them. Help them around the house. Be there so they have someone to talk to.

**Gianna:** I think that I won't have to ask anything else. You have just told me what I exactly wanted to hear. When can you start?

**Melinda:** Tomorrow, if that is ok with you?

**Gianna:** Sure no problem. See you tomorrow then. In the meantime I will see if I can find you a customer who you can help out. After Melinda left, Mia came out of one of the rooms.

**Gianna:** She was a witch and a powerful one too.

**Mia:** Do you think she is onto us.

**Gianna:** I don't think so. I don't think that she realizes how powerful she is or that she is even a witch.

**Mia:** Well keep an eye on her. We cannot fail or we die all.

**Gianna:** The new source will indeed not be happy.

**Mia:** Well he is not yet the new Source, but soon he will be and we should be on his top list of Demons he can trust.

They both smiled with an evil grin and then they walked to a big mirror in the room and Gianna mumbled some words and the mirror moved aside and there was another room. When they walked into the room, it was filled with woman tight up against walls. Very skinny!

**Gianna:** Hope you are hungry she said to Mia and then their faces started to change unnaturally and they devoured together one of the women. The others screamed as they watched the Demons eat of the woman. The blood sprayed onto the other woman and walls, which made them, scream even harder.

**Underworld, Lair John**

The Demon that was sent to find the Grimoire shimmered in in the cave where John was staying for the moment.

**John:** Well?

**Demon:** The book has been thrown into a volcano my liege. There is nothing left of it.

**John:** What are you saying? I can't be crowned and get the powers of the Source?

**Demon:** There might be another way, my liege?

**John:** Whatever it is, make sure you come back with some answers, fast!

**Manor**

**Melinda:** Wyatt? Chris? Guys? Both brothers orbed in at the same time.

**Wyatt:** How did it go?

**Melinda: **Well i have learned a lot actually. John is behind all those disappearing!

**Chris:** John? Why would he want some pregnant women?

**Melinda:** To create an army for the next generation. He wants to make them evil from the moment they are born and strengthen his army.

**Wyatt:** What? Really?

**Melinda:** Yep. Looks like it!

**Wyatt:** Did you figure out where they take the pregnant women?

**Melinda:** No, but tomorrow I will start working there. I got hired, she said with a grin!

**Wyatt:** I didn't doubt for a moment that they would refuse you!

**Chris:** Liar! He was worried sick, that the Demons would figure you out and attack you there. Auw!  
>Wyatt punched him on the arm. All of them laughed.<p>

**Wyatt:** Be careful, ok?

**Melinda:** You know me. Careful is my middle name she said as she walked to the kitchen.

**Chris:** Where are you going?

**Melinda:** I got hungry of all those pregnant women. Both brothers shake their heads while they watched her sister walk to the kitchen and orbed out.

**Underworld, Lair John**

The waiting for the demon to return seemed endless. He needed to become the new Source fast, before the Demons wouldn't believe in him anymore and he really need to do something about the Charmed Ones. He almost jumped from excitement of his own plan to bring down the Charmed Ones. History would repeat itself.

**Clinic**

The next day Melinda walked in the clinic and Gianna was already waiting for her.

**Gianna:** Good morning. How are we today?

**Melinda:** Fine thanks.

**Gianna:** So shall we introduce you to your first customer?

**Melinda:** Sounds great.

They walked up to a young girl, who wasn't much older than Melinda herself. Gianna introduced them and her name was Lizzy. They talked about what Lizzy needed and how Melinda would be able to help her out. They agreed that Melinda would go with Lizzy to her house, to get to know her better and also the situation where she lives in.

**Heaven**

Wyatt and Chris orbed in and walked both of them to Sandra.

**Wyatt:** Is there any news about the missing women?

**Sandra:** Unfortunately not yet. Did you find out anything?

**Chris:** John is behind it.

**Sandra:** John? Why?

**Wyatt:** It seems that he is kidnapping pregnant women and uses the babies to make them evil and create a next generation of Demons.

**Sandra:** What happens to the mothers?

**Wyatt:** We hope that Melinda can tell us more about that soon. She is working now sort of undercover in the clinic.

**Sandra: **Sort of?

**Wyatt: **Well yeah. Since mom and dad moved out we haven't thought about stuff like, money!  
>We found out, that we are a bit short of it, so now Melinda has a job so we can get food and stuff.<p>

**Sandra:** Hmm

**Wyatt:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Sandra:** That means that I'm very disappointed in you.

**Wyatt:** Why? What did I do?

**Sandra:** That's the thing Wyatt. You didn't do anything. You are the eldest. It is your job and responsibility to make sure that your family is taken care of and save. Not your youngest sibling.  
>You have been lately so focused on your own desire to be an Elder, that you leave stuff as Demons to your sister. She is more powerful then you ever can imagine and she can take of herself, but that doesn't mean that you are not needed.<p>

**Wyatt:** I just want to be Elder and use my powers for good.

**Sandra:** Are you sure that's the only thing, why you like to be more up here then down there?

**Wyatt:** I…I don't understand?

**Sandra:** Since you are a baby, evil has tried to kill you, change you. There were moments in the past, they succeeded, but your parents and aunts, changed that again over and over again. I believe you like to be up here, so you cannot be harmed and changed by evil?

Wyatt didn't respond and just walked away from Sandra and finally orbed out to the Manor. He orbed in the Attic to be alone, but his sister just came in when he orbed.

**Melinda:** You ok?

**Wyatt:** I'm not sure. I just need some time to think about stuff!

**Melinda:** Anything I can help with?

**Wyatt:** No. This is something I have to figure out on my own, ok?

**Melinda:** Sure. I leave you to it then. She walked up and took the book with her, when she left the attic.

**Wyatt:** Thanks sis! Melinda turned to her brother.

**Melinda:** For what?

**Wyatt:** Just …for everything and for being my sister…

**Melinda **smiled at her brother, but when she turned around her face was worried.

**Downtown Lizzy's home**

It took Melinda a while before she found the right hallway to the apartment of Lizzy.  
>She knocked on the door. She heard some whispering before the door opened. Lizzy was standing in front on the door, trying to look as normal as possible, but Melinda felt something was wrong with her.<p>

**Lizzy:** Hi Melinda. Come on in.

**Melinda:** Thanks. How are you? She looked up to see Mia standing by the window looking at them both. 'Hi Mia! Melinda said.

**Mia:** Hi. She looked at Lizzy:' Think about what we have discussed and remember that the issue is a bit discreet. She passed both of the women and walked out of the apartment.

**Melinda:** What is her deal?

**Mia:** She is always a bit reserved. Don't worry about it.

**Melinda:** Sure. So what you want to do?

The rest of the day they had a great time. They did some shopping for baby clothes and did some groceries. They worked on the baby room. It was a good day. Lizzy was really enjoying herself and that made Melinda very happy. She was digging this job. They had a nice cup of coffee and they were talking about how long, before the birth and Lizzy told Melinda, that it could be any minute. They had some nice pasta with cream sauce. Around eight Melinda left Lizzy to go home.

**Underworld, John's Lair**

John was still pacing around in his Lair. His minion was taking his time and John was not known for his patience, when it came to his minions. Every minute felt like an hour. So close to become the new Source. He couldn't wait till he was coroneted. Then he felt the demon shimmer in behind him.

**Demon:** My liege! I have brought someone you need to see. John turned around to look at his minion and guest.

**John:** And who is this? He asked, while he walked up to his visitor and walked around him.

**Demon:** This is sorcerer Ahti. He is the sorcerer who created the original Grimoire.

**John:** Really? How come that I hadn't heard of him before.

**Demon:** Not a lot of people know about his existence. He was the one who made the coronation spell for the original Source.

**John:** How did you find him?

**Demon:** Well we had to kill another high-level Demon to get the location of the hole.

**John:** Hole?

**Demon:** Yes. When you arrive at the hole then you must have standing 5 men at each point of the pentagram and the 6th person calls for the dark magic and the person they seek. Offering the 5 others for the soul of one!

**John:** This is interesting. So you can bring back any Demon?

**Demon:** I guess so. You will need for each Demon the specific items that are needed for the ritual and of course the right spell!

**John:** How did you got yours?

**Demon:** From the high-level Demon we killed. He was a collector and wanted to raise some powerful Demons to take over the Underworld and above.

**John:** Good that you have killed him then! You will be rewarded for your loyalty. The Demon looked pleased. 'So sorcerer, tell me. Can you make the same spell you did all those years ago for the Source?

**Ahti:** I think so, he said.

**John:** Well what are you waiting for? Start working. Give him anything he needs to finish the spell, he said to the Demon!

**Clinic**

Gianna and Mia were just coming out of the secret room in the office when John shimmered in.

**John:** How are things going?

**Gianna:** My liege! Things are going perfect.

**John:** I need one more baby, and then I will have exactly thirteen babies. The right number!

**Gianna:** Sorry for asking, but why do you need only thirteen babies?

**John:** Everybody knows that thirteen is a bad number. It brings bad luck among other things.  
>I will create the perfect thirteen warriors, which will only serve me and will be mine personal army when I have become the Source!<p>

**Gianna:** The last one can get her baby any minute.

**John:** Then why are you two here?

**Mia:** Because we have a new girl working with her and we have told her to call us the moment the attractions start!

**John:** And you believe she will?

**Mia:** Yes we do. She has no clue what to do, may the baby come too soon.

**John:** Good. Well keep an eye on her. I don't want anything to go wrong anymore! What about the mothers?

**Gianna:** They taste delicious, she said laughing. Then they all laughed.

**John:** I'm going back to my Lair. I hear from you when the last baby has arrived?

Gianna and Mia both nodded and then John shimmered out.

**Manor**

Melinda was reading lightly when her brothers orbed in looking worried.

**Melinda:** what is going on?

**Wyatt:** We have some bad news. The elders sensed that a very old and powerful sorcerer has been resurrected.

**Melinda:** Ok?

**Wyatt:** You don't understand. This sorcerer was the one who created the spell for the Source to get his full powers. The Elders believe that John is now planning to do the same.

**Melinda:** Wait a minute. John has resurrected this sorcerer? To become the new Source?

**Wyatt:** Yes!

**Melinda:** That is not good. We must stop this sorcerer or John, before he becomes the Source!

**Chris:** There is more. The Elders think that the missing pregnant women are connected to this and that they serve as human sacrifice for him to become the Source.

**Melinda:** You must be joking. This is getting better and better! Oh my god, Lizzy!

**Wyatt:** Who is Lizzy?

**Melinda:** She is the pregnant women I have been assigned to. I have a hunge that Mia one of the workers is behind the disappearing, but I can't prove anything yet. I have to go and check on Lizzy if she is fine.

**Chris:** I can orb you there, if you want?

**Melinda:** That would be great. She stood up and hugged her brother and they both orbed out and so did Wyatt.

**Downtown Lizzy's home**

They orbed in, close to the door of Lizzy's apartment. Chris was just about to orb away when they heard a scream coming from the apartment. Melinda ran to the door and using her telekinesis she waved with her hand and the door broke open.

They hurried inside to see a few demons in the room and Lizzy throwing stuff at them and screaming. Melinda started immediately to blow up some of the demons and yelled at Chris to orb her out. Chris did as he was told and Melinda started to freeze the Demons and blow them up or use her telekinesis to send them flying or to send an energy ball back at them. Everytime she vanquished a demon another appeared, but she kept fighting and kept blowing them up, when Chris orbed back in and while she was blowing demons, he grapped her and orbed her out to the Manor.

**Manor**

When they orbed in the attic, Melinda walked straight to Lizzy. Who was sitting on the couch, completely freaked out! She looked up to see Melinda and started to cry and Melinda sat down next to her and hugged and made sussing sounds to calm her down.

**Lizzy:** What is going on? She asked between the crying?

**Melinda:** I know what you have seen was weird and it is going to get a little bit weirder. Me and my brothers are witches. The men that appeared out of nowhere in your apartment are Demons.

**Lizzy:** Demons? Witches? Are you saying that they are real?

**Melinda:** Yes they are and now the Demons are after you baby. Lizzy grapped her stomach and looked scared at Melinda.

**Lizzy:** My baby? Why would they want my baby, she asked?

**Melinda:** Let's say that your unborn child will do some amazing and great things in the future and therefore this Demon is trying to stop that, before the babies grow and become good.

**Lizzy:** How do you know all of this?

**Melinda:** Like I said. We are witches. It is our job to protect the innocent.

**Lizzy:** Well I don't know what to say, but thank you for saving me!

**Melinda:** You're very welcome she said smiling at Lizzy. Then the face of Lizzy changed as she looked in horror at Melinda.

**Lizzy:** I think my wathers just broke and she looked down and saw a wet couch and floor. The boys looked in horror at the scene, not knowing what to do.

**Melinda:** Ok calm down. We need to go to the hospital she said to her brothers. They grapped Melinda and Lizzy and orbed them right to the Memorial Hospital nearby.

**Hospital**

Melinda was pacing around in the hallway, while Chris and Wyatt were sitting. The Gianna and Mia came walking down the hallway.

**Gianna:** Thanks for calling. How is she?

**Mia:** Is the baby out yet? She asked sharply, which made Melinda alert.

**Melinda:** We just got here. There were some complications and now they are checking her.

**Mia:** Is there something wrong with the baby?

**Melinda:** No the baby is fine and also Lizzy, she said strongly.

**Gianna:** Well it looks like we have to wait. I need to make some phone calls. I'll be right back.

Melinda looked at Chris and was signing with her eyes to follow her. Chris got up and said that he needed to stretch his legs and that he needed to go to the toilet. He walked the way Gianna went so he could spy on her. He walked around the corner and saw Gianna go in one of the rooms in the hallway. He stood by the door so he could listen if he could hear anything.

**Gianna:** The baby can come any minute my liege. I will get rid of the new girl and her brothers and then get the baby and bring it to you.

**John:** This is all wrong. You should have already captured her, so she could give birth underground. Now if we make her disappear then a child and mother would be missing! This new girl has brothers and they are with her, you said?

**Gianna:** Yes that is correct? Why? Is there something wrong? John held his hand on the forehead of Gianna to see her latest memory and saw Melinda and her brothers and Mia.

**John:** You fool! That girl and her brothers are the Charmed Ones! If they are here, you will never get the kid. We need to create a diversion. Chris hearing this, walked as quickly as he could back to his siblings. He sat down next to Wyatt and started to whisper in his ears about what he had just heard.

**Wyatt:** Melinda can I speak to you for a moment, he said with his eyebrows going up and down as a sign?

**Melinda:** Sure! They walked away from Mia and were standing a bit away from her and in the meantime Gianna returned and was now whispering something to Mia. Wyatt filled her in about what Chris had heard and they agreed that the child needed to be protected. As soon as it was born, Wyatt would orb it to Heaven. Chris and she would deal with this two Demons!

**Mia:** Me and Gianna are going to get some coffee. Does anybody want something? The Charmed Ones nodded that they didn't anything and the women walked away.

**Melinda:** Ok. Wyatt you orb and watch the baby. No matter what happens, they cannot take that baby. Chris you are going to follow them again and I'm going to see how Lizzy is doing.

**Chris:** How are you going to do that?

**Melinda:** Say that I'm family. They cannot refuse that. She walked in one of the doors and found a room with some hospital clothes and changed her outfit and then found the room where they were handling Lizzy.

She walked in the scene and to Lizzy. When the doctor looked up and didn't recognize her.

**Doctor:** Who are you? How did you get in here?

**Lizzy:** I'm her sister and the door was open so I changed and came in to be with her.

Doctor looked from one to the other and probably decided that he had no time to argue.

'Ok, I think we are able to have the baby naturally. I just need one or two good pushes he said while looked at Lizzy.

Lizzy was sweating and her face was red and you could see her neck muscles while she was pushing as hard as she could. After the big push Lizzy was exhausted, but she had to push one more time. You could already see the head of the baby.

**Lizzy:** I can't. I'm so tired and it burns, it burns!

**Melinda:** Come on you can do it. Come on. One more push. I'm here. Come on! Push!

Lizzy pushed as much as she could and then finally the baby was out.

**Doctor:** Congratulations, you have a daughter! After they had cleaned up the baby they handed it over to Lizzy, who took her little girl in her hands and the baby opened her eyes and they stared at each other as to say: I belong to you and you belong to me!

Mia and Gianna returned and saw Chris, sitting at the same place they had left him. Not knowing that he has been following them through the hospital and he already told their plan to Wyatt.

**Mia:** Where are your brother and sister?

**Chris:** My brother got called and needed to leave and my sister needed to stretch her legs and wandered off, but will be back soon.

Mia and Gianna looked at each other and then back to Chris and suddenly Mia shot an energy ball at Chris, who orbed out just in time. Chris orbed in a bit away from them.

**Chris:** Now now ladies. That wasn't so nice of you. You really want to do this here?

**Mia:** The child is ours! She shimmered out to get the baby, but shimmered back in, looking pissed and worried. 'What have you done with the child?

That moment Melinda came out of one of the rooms. She looked up to see that an energy ball was coming her way, that Gianna had shot out of her hands, which Chris was not able to stop in time. She quickly held her hands up and blew up the energy ball. She quickly held her hands up again to freeze them and Mia froze, but Gianna didn't.

**Gianna:** That child belongs to us. We will not rest, till we have it.

**Melinda:** Well good luck finding it! She said with a smirk on her face. O, by the way, I quit!

**Gianna:** you will pay for this. Mark my words. John will have his revenge and once he became the Source, he will kill you like you are an insect.

**Melinda:** Really? Fascinating! I believe he already tried that a few times, but we are still standing and he keeps losing. The poor thing.

**Gianna:** How dare you to talk about him in that way. You have no idea what he is capable of. As we speak he is being coroneted to become the Source. She wanted to throw another energy ball at Melinda, but Chris moved his hand slowly and Gianna flew hard against the wall and right after that Melinda threw her hands up and vanquished Gianna.

Quickly they went to check on Lizzy. She was lying in bed and Wyatt was with her and the baby. They told Lizzy that she didn't have to worry about Mia and Gianna anymore. She asked Wyatt if the Elders could cloak Lizzy and the little one, till this whole thing was over. Wyatt said he would ask and orbed out.

**Lizzy:** I don't know how to thank you. I can't believe myself of what I have seen today, but thank you.

**Melinda:** No problem. Like I said, this is what we do!

**Lizzy:** I'm sorry that you have lost your job, but if you need a job, I could use a little help and I have enough money to pay you. What do you say?

**Melinda:** I'm speechless. Thanks. That would be great. Even if I don't know much about babies, but I am a quick learner, she said smiling. Did you already figured out a name for our little one here?

**Lizzy:**Yes I have, she said. I will call her Melinda, she said smiling and looked at Melinda.

**Melinda:**That is a good and strong name, she said also smiling.

**Underworld, Coronation room**

The Demon who had found Ahti the sorcerer shimmered right in, when John's body was floating in the air and was coming down again. The whole earth shook when that happened. The ceremony was over and he had become at last the new Source. With his black eyes he turned around to everybody in the room and showed it to them, so they all bowed. He saw the Demon and walked up to him.

**Demon:** Congratulations my liege!

**John:** Thank you. Now you are here, I would like to promote you to become my personal advisor.

**Demon:** I would be honored my liege, but first I have some bad news.

**John:** And what would that be?

**Demon:** Gianna and Mia have failed my liege. They have been vanquished by the Charmed Ones.  
>They have also have let the Elders cloak the child and the mother, so we can't find them.<p>

**John:** Damn them! The Charmed Ones have interfered once too much with my plans and I had enough of it! It is time that I teach them a lesson they will never forget.

**Demon:** May I ask what you are planning to do.

**John:** You will see soon enough. Find me another women who is pregnant of a future whitelighter, but before you do, I want you to call up a meeting with all the high-level Demons. Gather them around! The Demon shimmered out, leaving an angry Source behind.

**Clinic**

Melinda and Wyatt were searching in the office of Gianna, if they could find any clues about the other women. They searched everywhere, but couldn't find anything. After a while they gave up and wanted to leave when Melinda suddenly stood still and turned around to look one more time at the room.

**Wyatt:** What's wrong?

**Melinda:** Don't know. Something tingles?

**Wyatt:** Tingles?

**Melinda:** Yeah, like we are overlooking something. I have a feeling that the women are very close, but where? She walked around with her hand passing the walls and then the closet. She stopped walking and walked back at the place where she felt something. She closed her eyes and breathed a few times and opened her eyes and said: 'Reveal.

She heard click before her and the closet door opened a bit. Wyatt and Melinda pushed together the closet aside and there was a secret door. They went through it and they had to put their hands in front of their noses, because of the disgusting smell. They kept walking till they saw some women still alive, hanging on chains against the wall. There were also empty chains and a lot of blood and Melinda didn't want to know, what happened here.

All the women were free and were crying and trying to understand what happened? Wyatt called for Chris and that he had to bring some memory dust. Chris orbed in and had a bag of powder with him. Wyatt spoke carefully his words, making the woman forget the whole capturing part and the Demon part. Unfortunately not all the women were saved. From the twelve women only six were over, but the Charmed Ones were still happy that they could save at least those six women.

**Wyatt:** How did you know that there was a door?

**Melinda:** I don't know. It felt if there was magic used in that corner. Something tingled and made me look closer.

**Wyatt:** This is then one of your new powers?

**Melinda:** Don't know, but whatever it was, I'm glad that we were able to find the women and free them, right? Wyatt just looked amazed at his little sister and grinned at her proud.

**Underworld, John's Lair **

All the high-level Demons were sitting on the huge table in the middle of the cave. John was standing on the top of the table.

**John:** A new era has arrived. As the new Source i will make sure that evil will take over the human world and kill the Charmed Ones once and for all. Some demons had a hard time believing that he would be able to do all those things and were vanquished on the spot by John, with a blink of his eye.

**John:** So much negativity. I need achievers. Demons with passion for killing and torturing! Demons who don't kill for fun, but with a higher purpose, to serve me and my goa!

All Demons nodded and agreed with the new Source.

**John:** First we have to get rid of the Charmed Ones and we are going to do that by repeating history, he said with a very evil grin on his face.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared. John has reached his goal and became the Source of all Evil. My mother and her sisters had to fight against him long time ago and it cost them Aunt Prue. I'm terrified that something will happen to one of my brothers or my family._

_He has now 12 little babies, which he will create his own personal army with. He wanted 13 babies, but we stopped him getting the last one he needed. I also have gotten myself a job as the nanny/personal assistant of my client Lizzy. So we don't have to worry about food or anything, because I'm bringing the money in! _

_Today I felt something weird when I was searching for the missing women. I felt that magic was used, but couldn't trace it. Then I went with my hand over stuff and there it was. Tingling in my hand and we found the secret door. My raw power is growing and I like it._

_Speak to you soon,_

_Melinda_


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 9  
>All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1<p>

24-12-2025

_Melinda sat down in the middle of the attic. She was covered in blood and was crying. Everyone she knew and loved was dead. Killed by the Source. Now she was the only thing that is standing in his way to become the most powerful being the world has ever seen. Now she is the only one who can stop him! If she is strong enough?_

**48 hours earlier, Magic School**

**Piper:** This can't be happening. Not again. We vanquished him almost 25 years ago. How is this possible? Where were they why didn't they stop this? They know the spell to stop the source? They should have charged in and stop the coronation!

**Leo:** Honey calm down! There is a reason for everything, you told me that.

**Piper:** O yeah? What is the reason then? I can watch my children murdered by the Source. Revenge for killing him?

**Leo:** First of all. They haven't conjured the original Source. So this has nothing to do with revenge against you or your sisters. This Source is going after the new Charmed Ones. He is from the new generation. He is not interested in you or Phoebe and Paige. He wants our kids their powers and especially Melinda's.

**Piper:** I get that Leo! That is my point! I have to watch my children die!

**Leo:** I don't understand how you have so less faith in them. They are stronger then you think and remember. You were only witches for three years when you had to face the Source. You paid it with a huge price by loosing Prue by it. Our children have been raised as witches. They are smart and strong. We have two blessed children. Let the Source give his best shot!

**Piper:** I don't know. I just have a feeling and till now I always listened to my guts and it is telling something terrible is about to happen and there is a damn thing we can do to stop it!

Leo hugged his wife. Piper closed her eyes and breathed in and out to calm her nerves. She felt like a volcano that was about to burst. She let go of Leo and walked over to the phone.

**Leo:** Who you calling?

**Piper:** The girls. They need to know that the kids are working on a plan. I have to keep them posted, so they know how they can protect their own families.

She was about to pick up the phone when she stopped in her tracks and let the phone fall. There is something wrong with Phoebe. She felt her pain. She quickly took a teleportation potion and threw it on the ground. She orbed in right in the middle of the living room of the mansion of Phoebe. She looked in horror to the scene.

**Mansion Phoebe**

Phoebe and Coop were sitting on the ground and Phoebe was crying terrible and shouting her daughter's names. All their three lifeless bodies were lying on the ground together, while Phoebe and Coop were holding them. Piper broke out in tears and walked over to them, when Phoebe noticed her.

**Phoebe:** PIPER? They killed, killed my GIRLS! THEY KILLED THEM! She shouted!

Piper knelt down on the ground and looked at the little ones and holded her hand before her mouth and tried to focus herself. She closed her eyes and called for an Elder. One orbed in immediately. The Elder looked in horror at the scene. He walked over and kneeled down and hold his hands over the three bodies. Lights came out of his hands, but nothing happened.

**Odin:** I'm terribly sorry, but I can't heal the dead he said with a sad face.

**Phoebe:** No, no no no no no no. Please. Please. Please god? Not my girls. She kneeled down again. Coop hugged her and both were crying.

**Piper:** There must be something you can do. This are the future Charmed Ones. How can this happen?

**Odin:** I wish there was! Again I'm terribly sorry he said, more sad then before and orbed out.

**Piper:** No! This is unacceptable. She closed her eyes again and tried to call for an Avatar, but none showed and then she remembered that they were enemies again after they tried to convince Melinda to change to world to Utopia again. She called for Grams. She came in white lights but stayed in spirit, because Piper was the Matriarch, she was able to summon Grams without a spell in case of need.

**Piper:**Grams? Please help? Tell us what we can do?

**Phoebe:** my little girls, Grams! My little girls she cried harder!

**Grams:** Who was crying didn't know how they could solve this.

Piper stood up and walked to face Grams.

**Piper:** So you are telling that there is absolutely nothing we do then fix this? Grams they are the future Charmed Ones. It is not their time.

**Grams:** Maybe you can summon Tempus and ask him to reverse the time, but know that will not go without a price.

**Coop:** Whatever he wants he can have it! As long he brings our daughters back and gives us a chance to save them!

**Piper:** I'm going to Magic School. We will fix this she said her voice trembling. She took a teleportation potion and she was gone. Leaving a devastated Phoebe and Coop with Grams who stayed to support them.

**Magic School**

Piper orbed in and walked over the couch and sat down and held her hand in front of her mouth and cried loudly. They boys were in Heaven for protection till they had a plan to fight the new improved and strong Source and Melinda was staying at her parents at Magic School. Melinda and Leo walked from the kitchen were drinking a cup of thee.

**Leo:** Honey what is wrong? Something happened? He asked worried while he sat down next to her and Melinda on the other side, rubbing her back.

Piper needed to take a few deep breaths before she was able to speak again. She wiped her tears, which was pointless, because they kept coming and looked from Leo to Melinda and then finally spoke.

**Piper:** The girls she said sobbing. They killed them! All three of them. They were lying on the ground. Lifeless she said crying harder.

**Melinda:** What are you saying mom. My nieces are dead? Are you saying they are dead, she said also starting to cry? Piper just nodded, because she was not able to express herself anymore. Leo hugged them both while he was crying too. The boys orbed in and they had red eyes too. They had heard it from the Elder who had tried to help them. They kneeled down by the rest and they all hugged each other and were crying.

When they finally let go. Piper stood up and took the phone and called Paige.

**Piper:** Paige. You need to take your family and bring them immediately to Magic School.

**Paige:** Piper? What is wrong, you are scaring me?

**Piper:** There is no time to explain. Just do as I say dammit and bring them here NOW!

**Paige:** Ok! I'll be right there.

That moment Phoebe and Coop and the lifeless bodies of their children materialized in a heart form.  
>Leo walked over and they brought the bodies to another room and Phoebe and Coop hugged each other and then they all hugged each other and were crying and standing in the middle of the room.<p>

**Apartment Paige**

Paige orbed home and called for Henry and the kids, but they were not there. She walked around the house to search for them, but nobody was home. She was about to close her eyes to sense where they were when she got hit by a sudden pain in her chest. She fell to the ground and she knew instantly that there was something terribly wrong. She orbed out and orbed in the middle and people backed away scared from her. Paige knew she was exposed, but didn't care. She looked around where everybody was staring at and then she smelt it. Smoke and people were running around. A few cars were burning and she run to them to help. She came by the cars when she heard a girl scream like crazy. She realized it was coming out of one of the cars and when she looked closer she recognized it as her own car.

Her family was burning right in front of her. The screams she heard were from her daughter. She taught to see Henry in the front, burned.

**Paige**: NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP! She cried!

She dropped on the ground numb. Not able to do anything. She just wanted to lay down there and die also, because without her family she had no reason to live anymore. Police men came and hurried over to her. They asked if she was alright. If she knew someone in one of the cars and Paige was able to answer questions but her eyes never left the car and she couldn't stop hearing her daughter scream. After she answered all the questions she walked away from the scene to an alley and orbed out to Magic School.

**Magic School**

Paige orbed in where everybody was waiting for them and the moment she orbed in, she let herself fall the ground and started to cry and scream if her heart was been ripped out of her chest. Her cries were felt to every bone. Her family walked over to her and sat down on the ground and tried to calm her while everybody was crying and hurt and confused.

**Paige**: I…i…she started and tried to breath so she could speak. I went home to get everybody, but they weren't there she said staring at the ground. She was reliving the whole thing again with every word she spoke. 'They weren't there and I wanted to sense for them, you know. Then i felt a pain right in my heart and I knew something was wrong. I orbed in the middle of the street and people has seen me doing it, but I didn't care she said. I saw fire and I went to look and I heard a girl screaming she said. Tears were rolling from her eyes and everybody was looking at her in horror for what she was about to say. 'I looked if I could do something then I realized that the screams were coming from our car. Our car was in fire and they were all in it and one of my girls was still screaming she cried out! I could see Henry's burned body in the car. My family is burned alive! Oh my god! She cried out and lay down on the ground. All of them were crying and didn't know what to do!

Time passes and we see that it is night and the Charmed Family is sitting all together. Some still crying, but they were all calmed down a bit and trying to overcome the pain and shock.

**Paige:** I'm going to search for this John or Source whatever you want to call him and I'm going to kill him. Kill him!

**Phoebe:** I'm going with you! This ends now!

**Piper: **No! I know you want revenge, but this is not our fight. This is their fight and pointed at her children.

**Phoebe:** Piper. How can you say that? They have murdered our families. Our children and Paige her husband. How can you expect us to sit around and do nothing?

**Piper:** Like I said. This is not our battle. You know as well that this is true. We are not the Charmed Ones anymore. Together we are maybe, but also not like we used to be.

**Paige:** I will not sit down and do nothing!

**Piper:**Yes you will. This source is not after us, but after them. Why were you easy targets, because you live between the normal humans and do normal things, so it was easy for John to harm them to make the Charmed Ones come from hiding. He is not stupid. He knows that we are planning how to defeat him. What better way to distract them and break them, break us all. So we won't be strong enough and mentally ready enough to face him. When it happens, he will be then in the advantage. We cannot let that happen.

**Leo:** What are you thinking?

**Piper:** I think the kids need to go home. They are now not in danger.

**Leo:** That is good? Right?

**Piper:** No it is not. To face the Source you must be pushed to your limits to be strong enough and have enough courage to fight him. As long as they are here, they will feel sad for their aunts. They need to feel fear, anger, and adrenaline. They need to go home, now!

**Melinda:** What are you expecting us to do home? Wait for Demons to show up and fight them?

**Piper:** Yes and no! You need to go and come up with a plan. You have been witches all your lives and have the whole magic community and school to your disposal. We didn't have all that when we vanquished our Source. We were just amateurs. You three are stronger then you realize. You can do this. You need to do this, before anyone else gets hurt! Now go!

Melinda and the brothers touched each other to orb out to their own Manor. Piper looked at her sisters and knew that they wanted revenge and she wanted nothing else herself, but as the Matriarch of this family she thought that she just made the best decision she could make. Risking losing also her children as her sisters had.

**Manor**

The Charmed Ones orbed in the living room and immediately they were surrounded with Demons, who shot at the same time energy balls. In a split second Melinda created a force field around herself and her brothers. She hadn't used it that much yet, so she had to really concentrate to keep it steady. The Demons kept throwing energy balls in the hope to break the field.

**Wyatt:** Can I use my power inside this force field?

**Melinda:** I don't know!

**Chris:** Let me try.

He waved with his hand and he moved a Demon with his telekinesis power. When Wyatt noticed it worked he started to attack the Demons as well. Even they kept vanquishing them, they kept appearing and more and more were coming.

**Melinda:** I'm not sure how long I can't hold this!

**Wyatt:** You just keep focusing on the force field and whatever you do, don't let go of us. We can't beat them all.

**Chris:** We can orb out!

**Melinda:** No! I'm not leaving our house, our heritage to these Demons!

She closed her eyes and started to breathe in and out and silently she started to chant the ancient words, she had learned from Sylvia to call up her raw power. The Demons started to feel the power switch in Melinda and started to throw more and more energy balls still hoping to break the force field before she was able to change in this unstoppable thing. Suddenly they stopped and all looked down, as they were being called and they all shimmered out in the same time.

**Wyatt:** Melinda. You can stop. They are gone! Melinda opened her eyes and tried to focus on her vision before she saw that they were really gone.

**Melinda:** Where did they go? Why did they go she said? Letting go of her brothers, which made the force field break also.

They sat down on the couch and none of them were speaking. They needed time to get over the shock. They loved ones were killed today. Now they almost had died. The New Source knew exactly what he was doing and he was constantly one stop ahead of them.

**Wyatt:** We must come up with something. We can't go on like this. This needs to stop now!

**Chris:** I agree. We have to prepare the potion for the Source and make sure that we all know the spell and we need to do it fast.

**Melinda:** Then what? We cannot move from room to room in the house without being attacked. How are we going to that?

**Wyatt:** We have to try!

**Melinda:** Ok, let's say we manage to do all that without being killed? How are we going to find John? He knows us. He grew up with us as his enemy, so he studied our history and knows us and we don't anything about him! Nothing!

**Chris:** OK. I know things look bad, but this is not the time to give up or think we will fail. That will make us for sure vulnerable. We are the Charmed Ones. We are the children of Piper Halliwell the Matriarch! We can do this. We owe it to ourselves and our parents and especially to our nieces and nephews and Uncle Henry.

**Melinda:** Why can't we use a spell to bring us back to the past and stop the killing and change history?

**Wyatt:** It is tempting, but that wouldn't change anything. Then he will kill someone else and then what? We can't keep going back to the past to change it.

**Chris:** If we have anything then it is that everything happens for a reason. Even if I don't what for this the reason is, I still believe that.

**Melinda:** Ok! By sitting here we will get nowhere. Now I will go make the potion if someone will write the spells for us.

**Chris:** That's the spirit! He said smiling at his sister. Melinda smiled back, but couldn't shake the very bad feeling of her. She knew in her guts, that more bad things would happen first, before it would be better again.

**Underworld, John's Lair**

The Demons were cheering and clapping. John was standing on a higher rock and was looking down at all his minions.

**John:** Ladies and Gentlemen. We have done no other done succeeded. We have broken the Charmed Ones. We have killed the next generation and one of the husbands of the Charmed Ones. We have shown the actual Charmed Ones that we are with more Demons then they can fight tonight. We are very close to a revolution where Evil rules the Underworld and the above!

Demons started to clap and cheer again. He holded his hand up to make them quit.

**John:** Now we go over to the next plan. Who will sacrifice his life for the greater evil? Which names will be remembered long by others, that your sacrifice helped bring back Evil?

**Demon:** What is the next plan? How are we going to defeat the Charmed Ones?

**John:** You will see soon enough, he said with a devious grin on his face. He choose his 5 Demons and shimmered out with them to the hole.

**Hole**

John and the 5 Demons shimmered in the Hole. The Demons looked around unsure what was about to happen when John told them to stand each on one side of the upside down pentagram. The Demons did as they were told and when they were standing at their place they all looked a bit scared. In the middle of the pentagram was a big black hole. It looked if you were looking into a hurricane from the top and it kept going endlessly. John started to take his place and without explaining what was about to happen, he started to chant in some disgusting language the words to bring back someone from the dead. The room started to become windy and the Demons looked very uncomfortable feeling that this will not end well for them. Then suddenly John stopped with the chant and the wind started to blow harder and harder and it was coming from the Hole.

Suddenly five little hurricane like smoke arised from the Hole and sucked the five Demons into it. When they were gone a new hurricane like smoke started to come out of the Hole and out of nowhere Zankou was standing in front of the Source, looking confused and bewildered.

**Zankou:** What happened? Where am i? Who are you?

**John:** Easy there. Take some time to breathe air again in your lungs. You are being brought back to life by me!

**Zankou:** That is impossible. Only the Source has that power and he was dead before I even was resurrected almost 20 years ago.

John looked at him and his eyes turned black and then back to his normal colors again. Zankou looked shocked at John, not believing what he was seeing.

**Zankou:** That is impossible. How did you manage to get the powers of the Source? Tell me?

**John:** I'm not telling you shit! Remember I'm the one who brought you back and can send you back in an instance. I just have to rip this spell I have in my pocket and poof you are history. Again!

**Zankou:** What do you want from me?

**John:** Good. Now I have your attention I have a mission for you?

**Zankou:** And what might that be, you almighty Source?

**John:** I want you to steal the powers of the Charmed Ones?

**Zankou:** You're mad? The Charmed Ones? The New Generation? I'm not that powerful anymore as I was. Even 20 years have passed, mine strength will never be the way it was.

**John:** Good. We don't want you go and try to outsmart me as you have tried with the old Source till he found out and locked you for many years. He was old fashion. I'm also from the New Generation of Demons. So don't mess with me or you will regret it! Understood?

Zankou looked to the ground for a moment and then finally nodded. John took him by the shoulder to shimmer out to his lair to strengthen up Zankou and discuss his plan with him.

**Manor**

The Charmed Ones were in the attic. They had finished the potion and they got their spells ready and were cleaning up when Sandra the Elder orbed in the attic.

**Sandra:** I have very bad news, she said looking serious.

**Wyatt:** More? Than we already been trough and is waiting for us?

**Sandra:** I'm sorry for your loss Wyatt, but we cannot dwell on that right now. We have some serious problems. If the New Source attacking your family and all magical communities wasn't worst enough, he has found a way to bring back Zankou from the dead.

**Wyatt:** Zankou? You mean Zankou that almost managed to destroy our family all those years ago. Almost the indestructible Zankou?

**Sandra:** Yes, that Zankou!

**Melinda:** What are we going to do? We can't fight them both at the same time.

**Underground, John's Lair**

John and Zankou were sitting in the Chamber of John's. Zankou was eating and was been strengthen up by an alchemist, John was explaining what he needed from Zankou. A tracker shimmered in and whispered something in the ear of John and then looked up at Zankou a bit surprised and then shimmered out.

**Zankou:** What was that all about?

**John:** What do you say, we say hello to the Charmed Ones and if we are very quit we even manage to surprise them by killing an Elder. Wyatt's favorite!

**Zankou:** Wyatt! I really hate that kid.

**John:** Don't underestimate him. He is now all grown up and pretty strong. Chris is the weakest of them all, but he is pretty quick with his orbing and telekinesis. Then we have Melinda and even she is the youngest one, she is the one you have to be careful for. She is the unexpected second Blessed child with all the powers of the Melinda Halliwell and her mother's blowing power. Besides that, she can also create some force field if she is together with her brothers, but the worst it, that she possesses the rawest power there is. If she gets really pissed off, we have to be careful. Got that?

Zankou nodded and they shimmered out in the hallway on the first floor. They overheard that the Charmed Ones knew that Zankou alive again and then John whispered the plan in the ear of Zankou and they both shimmered out.

**Manor, Attic**

**Sandra**: I think you three should go to Magic School and stay there till you have a plan!

**Melinda:** Then what? Wait till we get the next news of someone dying? Someone we knew and cared about? No! We are staying here. We are the strongest here. If they want to fight, they have to come here.

Before anyone could react Sandra was in fire and she looked in horror back to see Zankou standing there and he waved at her, before she screamed for the last time before she was vanquished.

Wyatt holded his hands up to use his power against Zankou, but he and Chris got hit by a fireball in the back by John, who was standing on the other side of the room. Melinda instantly holded her hands and both sided and turned it a bit, which made both of them fly to the other side of both sides of the room. She hurried quickly to Wyatt and Chris and touched them both to create her shield again and she did, just before a fire ball came their way. Zankou and John came standing by her right before the field and looked down at her, while she looked pissed at them back.

**Melinda:** You can't harm us now!

**John:** I wouldn't be so sure about that sweetie. You see at some point your energy has to run out. So all we have to do here is sit and wait till it happens.

**Melinda:** Well then I suggest that you make it yourselves comfortable, because what you are saying can take a while before it happens. Till then my brothers will be awake and then we will see who is stronger and has more power.

**Zankou:** She reminds me of her mother. How annoying she was. You know I think I just a great idea.

**John:** Due tells?

**Zankou:** I rather show he said and shimmered out to the surprise of John but shimmered right in with a human. Who looked scared to death.

**Human:** What happened? Where am i? Who are you people?

**Zankou:** Be quit! You need to do me one little favour if your live is worth it anything? He created a fire ball in his free hand, which scared the women more than before and while she cried she nodded.

**Melinda:** Don't you dare to hurt her! She said anger rising in her and she had to focus really hard to keep concentrating at the force field.

**Zankou:** All you have to do is, flip though the pages of that book you see over there and he pointed at the Book of Shadows. I just one thing from that book. That's it. Then you are free to go. I promise.

The women nodded and walked over to the book. Melinda yelled that she didn't should do that, but the woman was too scared to stop and did as she was told and started to look through the book in disgust. She kept flipping the pages till Zankou told her to stop. He smiled brightly at her and then threw the fire ball that he still had in his hands.

**Melinda:** You bastard! You didn't need to kill that woman. You had what you wanted. You could had let her go!

**Zankou:** What can I say? I'm evil! Hahahahaha!

I think I'm going to make ourselves a potion to visit the Magic School! The kitchen is still at the same place? He asked to Melinda.

**Melinda:** It will never work. I will stop you before you get the change to go there!'

**Zankou:** Time will show he said and they walked out of the Attic laughing.

**Melinda:** Wyatt! Chris! Wake up! I need you! Guys come on! Wake up! Please wake up she said while she started to cry!

After a few minutes she stopped trying to wake them up. They were hurt bad in their backs and needed healing, or a hospital. Maybe she could do a spell. A spell she thought and looked at the book. To get it she needed to let her brothers go and get the book. Maybe she could tap into her brothers orbing powers and orb the book to her, she thought. She closed her eyes and she let the focus of the force field a bit go, so she could use that energy to tap into the powers of both her brothers. She took a few deep breaths and tried with every been in her to feel it, but she couldn't. She was hurt and tired and now she was about to lose the rest of her family and she was sitting her and doing nothing but wining and being a coward.

She was Melinda Halliwell! Next in line to become the Matriarch. She had to power of all her ancestors in her. She could do this. She could get the book and save her brothers and then together her family. She kept sitting for a couple more minutes thinking that he never could make the potion that quick and come back to see if the force field still was up.

She slowly let go of her brothers and got up as quit as she could and walked over to the book. She reached the book without making a noise and got the book and turned around to see Zankou and John standing there over her brothers, both with a fire ball in their hands. Melinda quickly called for her aunt Paige an elder anybody. She screamed it out in her head so someone would hear her.

**Melinda:** How did you make that potion that fast? That is impossible!

**Zankou:** You know. I thought knowing the history of the previous Charmed Ones I'm about to meet and kill. You would have piled out somewhere potions if you needed to teleport yourself quickly to Magic School. So I started to lurk around and voila there you have it. Two potions to bring us closer to our goal! What to do you say about that? But first things first. Have a last good at your brothers even if you are about to join them in the hereafter. He and John were about to throw their fire balls at the brothers when the Charmed Ones were orbed out and orbed in to Magic School.

**John:** Nooo! Aaargh! We were this close!

**Zankou:** Don't worry we will get them. We will get them all. You can have the new Charmed Ones. The old ones are mine. Understood.

Both of them threw their potions and appeared in the Great hall of the Magic school. Students started to panic when both of them started to throw energy balls at them.

**Magical Manor**

The Charmed Ones orbed in the living room of the magical Manor, where their whole family was sitting. Everybody looked devastated and they run over to the Charmed Ones and the Elder who was there to warn them about what was happening in the real Manor and came over to heal Wyatt and Chris. Both boys woke up looking confused about why they were back at Magic School.

**Wyatt:** What happened?

**Melinda:** Zankou attacked us at the Manor and they killed Sandra and they hit you both hard with a fire ball. You are both lucky that you are still alive.

**Chris:** How come we are still alive? How did we end up here?

**Melinda:** I don't know. I had a force field around us for protection and then Zankou shimmered in with a woman to let her find the spell in the book to get in the Magic School and then killed her. They went downstairs to make the potion and I wanted to get the book to cure you guys with a spell then they were there and had potions. Oh my god. They have potions to get in the school.

That's when they heard the screams and sounds from the outside. All of them hurried to the door to see students running around or defending themselves for a fire ball. The new and the old Charmed Ones hurried outside, forgetting all their sorrow to face their Demons.

Piper and Melinda both lifted their hands at the same time and blew Zankou and John to the end of the Hall in the back and walked in the great hall. The Demons stood up and now they were facing each other.

**Paige:** Statue! The statue that was standing close to John orbed out and before John could do anything it hit him on his side. Zankou was just able to move out of the way. 'YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU BASTARD! She shouted. She wanted to run at them, but Phoebe stopped her.

**Zankou:** Hello Piper! Phoebe and Paige. Nice to see you all again! I finally can finish what we have started all those years ago. Isn't that fun? He said smirking!

**Piper:** Go to hell. You should have stayed were we have put you.

**Zankou:** Still cocky I see. Nothing has changed. Fascinating!

**Piper:** Except for one thing she said. She looked at him and thought push and Zankou was pushed back invisibly to the wall hard. You could hear that he needed air. He got up quickly and looked very pissed.

**Zankou:** Now. That wasn't very nice of you.

**Melinda:** Stop the crap and the games. You are stalling. Otherwise you would have attacked by now. What is you plan? Huh? Kill us all. Here in Magic School. The only ones who can die here are you guys. Good can be killed at Magic School, but not really dead. If you had done your history you would have known.

**Zankou:** True! Very true and I had thought about that! But then again. If you are all dead, then who will be powerful enough to bring back the Charmed Ones from the dead? Not any student I believe. I don't even think the Elders are that powerful. What do you think?

**Wyatt:** You will never to beat us. You are outnumbered!

**John:** Are we?

Out of nowhere a lot of Demons all appeared in the Great hall and all around Magic School.

**John:** You see. We may didn't needed to make the potion thanks to you Melinda, but we still got the spell to make one and while we were chitchatting with you all, our alchemist had just enough time to make a lot of that potion at once, so all my friends could join us by this lovely reunion

There they stood. The complete Charmed family complete surrounded with Demons.

There they stood facing each other. No one made any sound and just kept waiting for the other to make a move. Meantime Piper slowly called in her mind for the help of the Elders to send all the magical community to the Magic School, now! In no time also all over the place the magical community appeared in different ways. Some students came also helping. Now the odds were even.

Without any warning Piper charged in and started to blow Demons around her and with that the war had begun! Everybody started use their powers and people and Demons were flying all over the place. You heard Demons screaming or one of the good guys.

The Charmed Ones were standing next to each other and Melinda was holding them both, so the force field protect them from harm and started to walk next to each other forwards to Zankou and John. Wyatt holded his hands up and white lights came out of his hands, aiming at Zankou and John, but they moved out of the way just in time.

**John:** That was close. You stay here and fight. I'm going to get some more Demons. Remember I brought you back and I can kill you that easily if you think about betraying me. He left the Magic School in flames and the Charmed Ones started to focus on Zankou. Who kept throwing fire balls at them. Chris threw out his hands, which made Zankou fly against the wall behind him.

They were closing in on him, and then suddenly they heard Leo screaming for Piper. Melinda quickly turned her head to see Piper fall to the ground and that Paige hurried over to her, to heal her, but got hit herself and was lying next to Piper. Without thinking she let go of her brothers and run over to her mother. Wyatt quickly shot another shot at Zankou, who shimmered out and right behind Chris and hit him hard in his neck with a fireball. Chris fell to the ground, his neck burned and bleeding. Wyatt watched in horror at Chris and then rage took him over. He started to shoot his white light nonstop at Zankou who tried everything to get away from it, but in the end he got hit and fell to the ground. Wyatt was now standing over him raged.

**Wyatt:** Once you have tried to destroy my family and me and now you have killed my brother! Bastard! You will pay for this! Before Zankou could do anything. Wyatt shot right the in the face of Zankou his white light, which made Zankou scream out and he was vanquished. Wyatt run over to his brother and started to cry, because Chris wasn't breathing anymore.

He turned around to see Phoebe still standing and Melinda was standing by her mother and Aunt Paige to protect them. She was shouting commando's to the magical community that someone needed to get the crystals from the manor to protect the Matriarch and in meantime blowing up Demons as fast as she could. She was getting attacked from all sides and even the magical community who was trying to distract them couldn't stop them. They kept trying to hurt Melinda.

A fireball was coming right in the back of Melinda. Wyatt shouted her name which made her turn around and saw the fireball very close to her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop it and closed her eyes, waiting for her fate. Then a shadow crossed her and she saw Wyatt jumping in front of her and he got hit by the fireball right by his heart. Melinda looked in shock of what happened and saw the lifeless eyes of her brother, lying on the ground next to her dead mother and Aunt.

She turned around to see that Phoebe was the only one standing. Her dad and the rest of her family were all lying on the ground. Dead! Phoebe saw her to and wanted to run over to her, so they could stay together and fight the rest of the Demons, but got hit from two sides and fell to the ground. When Melinda saw that, she snapped! She screamed out and threw her hands sideways and it felt like her blowing power came from the inside out and with a huge blow all demons were vanquished. She looked around and saw her whole family lying all over the place. She was too shocked to move and didn't know to whom to go with first.

**Melinda:** Mom? Dad? Wyatt? Chris? Anybody she cried? Is anybody still alive? She fell to the ground and sat there. She had blood all over her, which wasn't hers. Her whole family was dead. There was no one left. She holded her mother while she was crying, when she was orbed out to the Manor.

**Manor**

Melinda looked confused about how she got there. Then Grams appeared as a spirit and she was crying too. Melinda saw her and started to cry even harder. Grams made herself solid and walked over to Melinda and hugged her tight, while they cried together about the loss.

**Grams:** I'm so sorry Melinda. But I have done what I could and there is nothing else I can do she said while she was crying.

**Melinda:** Where are you going? There is no one left. I'm the only one she cried falling to the ground.

**Grams:** There isn't anything else I could do sweetie. I was able to bring you here and the book she said when the book appeared in the attic. There isn't anything else I can do here and I'm needed on the other side. To help the family! She kissed Melinda on the forehead and faded slowly with tears in her eyes and her heart broken.

_Melinda sat down in the middle of the attic. She was covered in blood and was crying. Everyone she knew and loved was dead. Killed by the Source. Now she was the only thing that is standing in his way to become the most powerful being the world has ever seen. Now she is the only one who can stop him! If she is strong enough?_

To be continued


	10. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 10  
>All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2<p>

24-12-2025 22:00 PM

_Melinda sat down in the middle of the attic. She was covered in blood and was crying. Everyone she knew and loved was dead. Killed by the Source! Now she was the only thing that was standing in his way to become the most powerful being the world has ever seen. Now she is the only one who can stop him! If she is strong enough?_

Melinda had been lying there for a while now and she had no more tears to cry for. She closed her eyes, but she kept seeing her family and friends lying on the ground, all dead! After a while she must have fallen in sleep, because she opened her eyes and she was no longer in the attic but lying on a field filled with all different flowers. She tried to sit up, but had simply no energy anymore. Her heart did hurt so much of the loss she couldn't do anything then lie there.

From where she was lying she saw someone coming her way. She couldn't see who it was because of the sun. Her blood and adrenaline started to work as she thought a Demon or John was coming for her. With all her strength she sat up and held her hands up, in case if she had to defend herself. She could barely see anything, but she thought to see a woman coming her way.

She put her hands down again, so she could lean on them. She saw a blond woman coming her way, smiling and wearing very strange clothes. Even Melinda knew that the woman was coming closer, she couldn't sit up anymore and let her fall on the ground again and was now lying again with her face on the grass. The woman came closer and closer until she was standing over Melinda.

Melinda looked up and thought to recognize the woman, but couldn't place her face.

'Melinda, you need to get up!' the woman said to her. Melinda looked up and wanted to get up, but every muscle in her body hurt so badly.

**Melinda:** I can't! She mumbled.

'Of course you can, my child. You are Melinda Halliwell! You are a Charmed One!'

**Melinda: **No I'm not. Not anymore, she said tears welling up again. My whole family is killed. It is just me now! I'm all alone!

'You are never alone, my dearest. You have me and all your ancestors before you, behind you, she said smiling at Melinda.'

**Melinda:** Who are you?

'My name is Melinda Warren she said, looking at Melinda.' Melinda looked up and saw the blond woman sitting down and looking at her. She sat up and looked closer at the face of this woman. She had seen her for sure and then she remembered her from the Book of Shadows. She was indeed Melinda Warren.

**Melinda H:** Am I dead?

**Melinda W:** No you are not. You are in a catatonic state and are still in the attic. Your mind has brought you here.

**Melinda H:** Why? I don't understand?

**Melinda W:** I'm not sure of the why, but I do know that everything happens for a reason, so this also. Sweetie, you have been through hell and it is not finished yet. This is not the end for the Charmed Ones! I'm sure of it!

**Melinda H:** How can you be so sure?

**Melinda W:** Many witches before you have given their lives to make sure that the prophecy would come out and that the Charmed Ones would be born into this world. They were the same ancestors you have must keep feeling with the raw power you have received.

**Melinda H:** Why did I receive this power? Why me and not one of my other brothers?

**Melinda W:** Because you were not supposed to born. Your brothers were destined to be born but not to be the Charmed Ones. That was the job of Phoebe and her daughters and then after the praise of your mother was heard and she was given a daughter. With that your destiny was sealed for this day.

'Today you will show the Demons and the Source what you are made of. You are made of magic and you are magic. You can destroy anything that comes to your path or create. You need to feel that. You need to know that. You need to let go to embrace your true power. Only then you will be able to defeat this evil and bring back your family as it is also not their time to die.'

**Melinda H:** Then why did they die? She said confused and crying again?

**Melinda W:** The loss. That will give you strength to fight. The knowledge that you are able to bring them all back and undo what has been done. That is the reason that you have lost them. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to defeat the Source. You and you alone has to defeat him to bring back all of them.

**Melinda H:** I don't know if I'm strong enough? I need time to call upon the power. If I get attacked, I don't have enough time to call upon it.

**Melinda W:** Don't worry about that. You do what you need to do and all will be fine, trust me, she said smiling.

**Melinda H:** I don't understand. How will I'll be strong enough to bring back my family. I cannot bring back the dead, even with the raw power I can't.

**Melinda W:** Why not? They are not really dead right? They died in Magic School, so you should be able to bring them back. If your will is strong enough!

Melinda was completely shocked. Of course! She hated herself right now! All this time, she had been lying on the floor and thinking she had lost all of her family, but she could still save them! She needed to go back to her own world again, she needed to take action. She needed to go back to Magic School.

**Melinda H: **How do you know all this? Aren't you supposed to be dead like hundred years ago or so?

**Melinda W:** True, she said smiling! But you are all my children and I have to keep an eye on you guys, she said winking at Melinda!

**Melinda H:** Thank you so much! I thought that I couldn't do this! Let alone win this, but you have given me hope!

**Melinda W:** Of course. You are all my children and my family. Family protects each other! No matter what! Remember one thing. You are Melinda Halliwell, daughter of Piper Halliwell the Matriarch and destined to become one yourself! You have the power of all the Warren en Halliwell women in you. If you let go completely and let the power take over you, then but only then you will be able to will your family back to life again!

Melinda stared at her with huge eyes and nodded. Melinda Warren got up and walked away from Melinda smiling and looked back once more with a bright smile and disappeared in the woods. Melinda opened her eyes immediately and realized that she was still lying with her face down on the ground, but she was back in the attic. She didn't need to get up to hear and see a lot of Demons standing in the attic.

**Hell:** She is waking up. Everybody get ready!

All Demons came around Melinda, but were blocked by the crystals. She didn't remember putting them around her and wondered who have done it. Then it hit her. Grams brought her and the book at the last moment back to the attic and she must have put the crystals around her. 'Thanks Grams, she thought to herself and sat up. She still was covered in blood and dirt and her hair was going all ways. She slowly took the book what was lying behind her. She started to flip through the pages.

**Hell:** That book won't help you anymore. You can't harm us anymore as there is no Charmed Ones!

**Melinda:** I'm maybe not Charmed anymore, but I'm still a powerful witch and I am sure I can find a spell to vanquish all your sorry asses at once or at least the weak ones of you.

Hell and Melinda had a stare battle and in the end Hell turned his head around to his man and ordered them all to go, except for the upper-level Demons.

**Melinda:** Now why did you have to go and do that for? Scared?

**Hell:** Ha! Look who is talking. If you weren't scared, why are you then in your protected shield? Why don't you step out and fight like a man?

**Melinda:** I have a better idea.

She got up and closed her eyes and remembered the words Melinda Warren had said to her. She could do this. It was not yet her time or her family's! Using her telekinesis she lifted the Book of Shadows and made it flow beside her and then she focused on the crystals and let them flow around her. They kept going in circles around her. One of the Demons bent down to hit her low as the crystals were in the middle of the air, but he got hit himself by his own energy ball, because it reflected back to him.

Melinda walked over to the middle of the room and stood there. Looking from one Demon to the other!  
>Without warning she threw two Demons against the wall and then quickly she started to blow them over and over again, as they were upper-level Demons, was one blast not enough.<p>

With every blast she saw one of her family members lying on the floor. She blew so hard that both Demons were vanquished and a huge hole was now in the wall and you could look in to the street. Melinda turned herself around and was now standing against two Demons. Hell and one of his minions. They had a face off and stood there waiting. Suddenly Melinda moved both of her hands to each other like clapping and made both Demons bump to each other and both fell on the ground. She quickly used her telekinesis power and with one hand she threw the minion against the wall and Hell she threw him against the wall, but kept him there so he couldn't do anything then to struggle to get loose of her grip. He threw whatever he could at her, but all reflected back at him. She used her other hand to blow up the minion until he was vanquished. Then she turned to Hell and she stood right in front of him.

Hell turned completely pale when he looked right in the eyes of Melinda. They weren't hazel anymore but were glowing from inside! He could feel the power coming in waves from her.

**Melinda:** Where is John? She asked calmly. Hell only looked at her in disgust and also a bit scared.

**Hell:** I'm not telling you anything. You can kill me if you want, but there will be more coming!

**Melinda:** I'm not going to kill you and I know that you won't tell me where he is, but a girl has to try, doesn't she? Maybe you were stupid enough to tell, she said looking very calmly at Hell.

**Hell:** Like I said I'm not telling you anything, so get it over with and kill me!

**Melinda:** No! I'm not going to kill you, instead I want you to give your master a message. Tell the Source that I'm waiting for him at midnight at the woods. He will sense where in the woods I am. Tell him that he must come alone if he is Demon enough. I will be alone also and after killing my whole family I believe I deserve this last request. Go tell him that. Now go! She said and released him. Hell shimmered out.

Melinda walked down the stairs and walked to her bedroom and passed by the mirror and stopped to look at herself. She was covered in blood and dust. Her hair was messy and she looked swollen up because of the crying. She could have changed and cleaned up, but there was no time for that. She had to work fast. She had about an hour left before she had to be in the woods. She walked to her closet and looked behind one of the boxes in the closet. There was a set of teleportation potions. She let the crystals fell on the ground and grabbed the Book of Shadows and put it behind a bunch of clothes. She grabbed a few and threw one on the ground.

**Magic School, Great Hall**

She orbed in the Great Hall and her whole family was still lying there all over the place. She had to swallow hard to keep her tears from falling. She had no time to cry. She had to undo this and she had to do it fast. She closed her eyes and one of the Elders appeared.

**Melinda:** Thank you for coming. I need your help.

**Elder:** How can we help you Melinda?

**Melinda:** I need you to strengthen the spell around the Magic School so Demons can't enter the school anymore. There are probably still some students hiding who can help. Then I need you to orb my whole family to a place in the Magic School, where no Demon or student, would dare to come of think of to go there, so their bodies will be save.

**Elder:** That shouldn't be any problem. I will get right on to it. What are you going to do?

**Melinda:** I'm going to face my Demon! She said with determination on her face.

She threw a teleportation potion on the ground and was taken by orbs.

**Woods**

She orbed in the woods in the open circle area, where she first learned to control her raw power. She looked surprised when Jake walked up to her, looking also surprised and worried.

**Jake:** Melinda? What are you doing here?

**Melinda:** What are you doing here? You don't suppose to be here right now! You need to go. All Hell is about to break loose!

**Jake:** What are you talking about? Melinda why are you covered in blood? What happened?

He came standing in front of her, but not touching her. She had to fight really hard not to cry and let herself fall in his warm and save arms. She needed to be strong!

**Melinda:** The Source has killed my whole family! Everyone! I'm the only one left, she said bitter and tired.

**Jake:** What? Are you serious?

Melinda just stared at him. Then Sylvia walked up their way and greeted Melinda and then looked worried at her and asked what was going on and Jake told Sylvia what Melinda had told her and Sylvia looked shocked. She wanted to hug Melinda and comfort her, but Melinda held her hand up.

**Melinda:** I know you mean well, but I cannot afford to feel anything right now. In less than an hour the Source will be here for a face off.

**Sylvia:** Then we must not waste any time. We must prepare you like we did the last time.

**Melinda:** That is very kind of you, but I cannot risk that he will hurt you guys when he arrives here.

**Sylvia:** We know how to protect ourselves. We will make ourselves scares as soon as he arrives. I promise. Now let's start.

They walked to the other older women and Sylvia explained to them, that tonight instead of bringing down the moon, they would help Melinda and they all agreed.

Melinda sat down in the middle of the circle and lay down on the ground. She closed her eyes, knowing that they would start with the protection and précising the spell and make boundaries. Finally they would call upon the power! So she lay there and thought of her family. 'I'm going to bring you all back, she thought to herself. She looked at her watch and it was ten minutes to midnight. He would be here soon and she could hear in the distance Sylvia saying to her to sit up and ground herself and make her body ready for the power. She sat up and dug her hands in the cold hard ground and closed her eyes and she felt the power coming to her from all around her.

Then the power hit her. She had to breath hard to let it all in. It was so much. There were so many emotions and her powers were tied to her emotions. So the raw power felt stronger and heavy on her. She thought for a moment that she wouldn't be able to hold it. She was so tired. Then she heard the voice whispering from Melinda Warren.

**Melinda Warren:** Don't be afraid, she said. Let go. We are with you, she said. Open your eyes and see for yourself.

Melinda opened her eyes and saw in front of her all the Matriarch of the Warren line and the Halliwell line standing in spirit in front of her. They all saw them and Jake and the rest stopped chanting and looked in awe of what was happening.

They all smiled at Melinda and then one by one they entered her. Melinda felt by every entering a rush of power and wisdom and ancient spells coming in her in waves. She felt them all. It was so beautiful. She let go completely and closed her eyes, smiling and felt if she could handle anything what came in her way.

When the last spirit had entered her she noticed that she was floating in the air. She was now completely shining in white. Even her eyes were white and shining. She turned around to look down at the witches of the First Order and to Jake and asked them kindly to leave now. They all looked at her, because her voice was not hers anymore. She sounded like a goddess and terrifying. Like steel!

They quickly walked to the other end of the woods and Jake looked at her one more time and then disappeared in the woods. She watched them disappear and then turned around because she felt the Source coming. John appeared in flames with a load of minions around him. John looked at Melinda in the air and looked a bit troubled. He could barely see her, because of the light what was coming of her.

She slowly lowered herself to the ground, but just enough so she didn't touched the ground. She floated to John and the Demons. John gave a sign and the Demons started to charge her and surround her and threw energy balls and fire balls at her. It didn't even hit her. It looked she had a magical force field around her and it looked like she was not even noticing the Demons. She kept starring at John and he back at her.

Then she gently lifted her hand and she spread her fingers and all Demons stopped in their tracks and were standing clumsy and looked all scared. Then she slowly closed her fingers and with every inch, they all cramped and screamed out in pain. Then with a sudden movement she closed her fingers and made a fist and all Demons were vanquished in an instant. Melinda looked amused around her. Then she turned to John and laughed.

**Melinda:** That was fun. Is there more coming of was this the best you could do? She asked smirking, but still with a voice that would give you the chills to the bone.

John looked very angry and closed his eyes and more Demons showed up. Before they could make any move, Melinda closed her eyes and they were all vanquished at once. She opened her eyes and looked at John. Melinda whispered some ancient dark and disgusting words and John crumbled and screamed out in pain. If felt he was burning up from the inside out! Melinda waved with her hand and he flew hard against one of the trees. She waved another couple of times and threw him from tree to tree like a ball.

Then she waved with her hand again and made him stop and float in the air right in front of her. In an attempt to save himself, he threw quickly a fire ball as big as he could create one right in the face of Melinda. Which made her face go back. She lifted her head back and looked him right in the eyes!  
>For the first time John was really scared!<p>

**Melinda:** That wasn't so nice of you, she said with iron steel in her voice!

Melinda whispered again some words that John couldn't hear and now he forgot his cramps in his stomach and started to grab his ears and started to shout like crazy. It felt like there were thousand needles pushed one by one in his ear. He started too screamed out.

**John:** Stop it! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP THIS!

**Melinda:** Why should I? She asked calmly. Did you care when you murdered my whole family. Did you felt anything when you were ordering your Demons to kill little children? I don't think so! Your time ends here John! He looked at her in horror.

Melinda closed her eyes again and the crystals she had left in her bedroom appeared around John and he was trapped.

**John:** You can trap me, but you can't vanquish me. Only the Power of Three can vanquish me! He sputtered between the cramps and pain he had and tried to stand!

**Melinda:** The Charmed Ones are nothing compared of what I am! I am Melinda Halliwell! The daughter of Piper Halliwell the Matriarch! Next in line to become the Matriarch and chosen to be blessed with the powers of my ancestors! I am made of magic! I am magic! She said and the whole ground shaked. My powers are beyond any power you have ever seen. I don't need the Power of Three to vanquish your sorry ass. I am a goddess! Melinda started to chant:

"_Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace"_

John started to catch fire and was now screaming! No! NOOO!

"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside me and vanquish this evil from time and space"_

**John yelled: **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!

With a big explosion he was finally vanquished!

Melinda looked at the empty space where John was standing a second ago and thought that she would feel victorious or something, but she felt nothing. She only knew that she had to bring back her family, before she would dare to feel anything! She closed her eyes and was taking by white lights.

**Magic School, Great Hall**

Melinda closed her eyes and called for the Elder who helped her out. The Elder orbed in right away.

**Melinda:** Can you bring my family down here please. All of them! Also the little ones, who are in the Manor, here in this school! I will bring the family of Paige here!

The elder closed his eyes and her whole family appeared on the floor in front of her. Melinda closed her eyes and she glowed more then she already did and this was the first time that she had to focus and use the max of her power to bring the bodies from Paige her family from the hospital to the Magic School and making sure that everybody that has been in touch with them, would forget about them. Suddenly there were the three children Henry junior. Pam and Pat, the twins and Uncle Henry, lying on the floor in front of them burned.

Melinda closed her eyes and thought of her family and how much they loved them. How much it meant to be a part of this family. She thought about all her ancestors that were in her and she felt them all and saying to her to let go. She knew it also and with one breath she let everything go. All the pain and joy! Every human feeling and let herself completely go!

She opened her eyes and they were huge. She started to float high in the air, without even doing it herself. She closed her eyes and felt the power of all her ancestors and all the loss this family had to go through to fight evil. She felt it all and suddenly from al her body, white bright light shined and she started to swirl in the air and she had completely let go and the only thought she had was the love for her family and she had no idea how long it had took before she floated slowly on the floor again. The moment she touched the ground her family started to wake up one by one. All the wounds, everything was healed and they were all fine and remembered everything what had happened.

Phoebe looked around and saw Coop coming by, but her little girls were still lying on the floor. She started to cry again and crawled to them. Paige was looking around, but did her family was also lying on the floor, burned. She also started to cry. Piper was looking around to double check if this was real or not.

**Piper:** Melinda? What happened?

**Melinda:** The source is dead! I killed him! I will explain the rest later. There is one more thing I need to do, before my power runs out! She walked up to Aunt Paige. She was crying, because her family hadn't die in the Magic School, so they couldn't be brought back.

**Melinda:** Aunt Paige, I know this is very hard for you, but I need you right now ok? Paige nodded not able to speak. 'We are going to put both our hands touching each other over the bodies and you are going to heal them with the love you feel for your family, ok? She asked gently. Paige got calm by her presence.

**Paige:** Ok. Whatever it takes!

She took the hand of Melinda and felt a power that took her breath away and she had to let go. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and took the hand again of Melinda and ignored the power that she felt that came at her in waves, that she felt humbled to be around her.

**Melinda:** Let go of the feelings you feel of my power and focus on your family and see them in front of you. Healthy and alive and laughing! Think of your family dinners when you all talk about your day.  
>How you see them grow in their powers and that they will be fantastic Witchlighters in the future.<p>

**Paige:** I like that name! She said smiling. Witchlighter, she repeated.

Both of them closed their eyes again and Paige focused on healing them and Melinda added her healing power she had from one of her ancestors that were still in her. A huge whitish / yellow covered all of the bodies and slowly you saw no more burned bodies, but you saw them become more and more themselves and then they were completely themselves again and even started to move.

The light stopped in an instant, when Paige let go of the hands of Melinda and looked speechless at her family who started to wake up and looked confused around them. Paige crying hugged them all and they hugged them all back. Everybody was in tears of joy.

Then she turned to the little girls of Phoebe. She asked for Wyatt and to help her out with this one in the same way as she did with Paige as he was also a blessed child. Together they put their hands over the little girls and slowly they started to heal and wake up. Phoebe and Coop watched in amazement at their daughters and hugged them and kissed them.

**Phoebe:** Thank you! Thank you so much! She said with awe in her voice.

Melinda smiled at her family and then her eyes went huge and she started to float again in the air and the light started to shine very brightly and then she came down again and her ancestors started to leave her one by one. Her whole family looked in shock at what was happening. They had never seen this ever before. As last Melinda Warren stepped out and Melinda felt to the ground, but got up immediately, not showing any weakness. The Matriarchs turned to her and smiled.

**Melinda W:** You are truly amazing! Remember, whenever you need us, we will be there for you! She turned around and gave a bright smile to the rest of her family and looked at the Matriarch around them, who started to fade away and before she faded herself, she said:' Blessed Be. Take care of each other. I love you my children!

Melinda finally let herself fall to the ground and showed weakness. She was exhausted and just wanted to lie down.

**Elder:** You have the bravest kid I have ever seen. She has done things, that none of us had could think of doing and she has a power, which is pretty horrifying but also beautiful. She has saved us from the new Source and brought all of you back all by herself. I think she had earned herself a nice holiday and a lot of TLC, he said smiling and orbed out.

**25-12-2025, Christmas morning Magical Manor**

Melinda slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting by her and watching her smiling.

**Piper:** Goodmorning honey. Slept well?

**Melinda:** euhm…I guess. Last thing I remember was seeing Melinda Warren and I must have passed out.

**Piper:** You have saved us all! I'm so proud of you. The Elders and Grams told me the whole story of what happened and I'm just so proud of you! She said tears welling up her eyes of being proud.

**Melinda:** Thanks mom, she said smiling.

**Piper:** Well you fresh up. The whole family is here and your aunts would like to thank you for saving their families, especially Paige. She thought that she would never see her family again and what you did was a miracle! She is just very grateful! I think that they even over did it with the presents for you!

**Melinda:** Presents! I love presents! She said smiling brightly.

She wanted to get up, but noticed that her body was soar of carrying that kind of amount of power inside of her. Piper had already thought about that. She gave her a mug, which smelled disgusting, but Melinda knew that her mother's teas always did their jobs!

After a half hour or so, she had freshened up and went downstairs and was embraced by her family and her nieces and nephews and her aunts and her brothers.

When she hugged Wyatt, she whispered to him, that she was sorry for not be able to bring back Sandra. Wyatt got tears in his eyes, by hearing that name. They agreed to light a candle for Sandra after the breakfast and Melinda also wanted to burn a candle for the woman who had died after flipping the pages of the Book.

It took hours before they were finished with eating and opening all the presents, but that's what you get with a huge family. Some point Piper started to prepare the dinner and the girls helped her. The men were watching some sport and the kids were playing. The house was decorated all over, magically!

They had dinner and everybody was having fun and was enjoying the delicious food that Piper had prepared with a bit help. Later that evening they were all hanging around the couch when an Elder orbed in. They all turned to look at him.

**Elder:** I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this evening, but I believe I have some terrible news. We were of course very happy when Melinda vanquished the Source, but he seems to be resurrected again. The same way we believe Zankou was!

**Melinda:** Are you saying that all was for nothing? That he is back and probably more pissed of then he was before?

**Elder:** I am afraid so! The good news is that we know how he is resurrected. We hadn't thought of it at first, because it has been not used for centuries, but one of the Elder was reading the old books and found the answer. They are being resurrected through the Hole.

**Leo:** Hole? I never heard of it or read about it at Magic School.

**Elder:** Like I said, it is very rare that someone is brought back through the Hole. Nobody supposed to know about it.

**Piper:** Ok! Is there a way to destroy this Hole where the bad guys keep coming back from?

**Elder:** We believe that with your Matriarch power and the Charmed Ones and the unusual powers of Melinda, there should be a chance to destroy it.

**Melinda:** OK. Let's go then? Show us where it is, so we can go and destroy it. I surely don't want to fight the Source again, if possible. I'm still sour from the last battle.

**Elder:** Well we believe that the Hole is protected at all times by a lot of demons. So you have to be prepared and well rested to be ready to fight that amount of demons.

**Wyatt:** No! We go now! Let's get this over with. We are not going to wait days till everybody is well rested and at full power. We are the Charmed Family! We have battled hundreds maybe thousands of demons over the years. This ends tonight. We are not going to wait till we get attacked again.

Everybody stood up. Even the little ones! With determination on their faces! Phoebe and Paige walked to the kitchen and started to make the potions by heart. Chris came also to make a new potion to weaken the Source. Melinda went upstairs to change in some fighting clothes and to prepare herself for the raw power she had to take in again. This time she knew that her ancestors were with her all the time. She could call for the power faster than before and she didn't need to whole ritual thing anymore. Now she knew how to let go and she was surely not going to lose her family again to that bastard!

After an hour or so they were all ready. Paige and Phoebe tried everything to convince that their children couldn't come and that it was too dangerous, but they threatened to follow their orb anyway, so Paige and Phoebe went over to discuss it with Piper and Piper looked at their determined faces and said to her sisters, that they have every right to defend their lives and their families and that they could only come if they stayed together and vanquish anything what was not the family. Little Patty looked a bit scared but in the end put her teeth together and made her hands fists next to her body.

The Elder closed his eyes and summoned a few other Elders and they asked the whole family to stand in front of them holding hands so they could teleport them to the Hole. The Charmed family did as they were told and they all double checked if they had all their potions and their athames and then the Elders started to chant in a language that Wyatt understood a bit, because of his training and then white bright lights came out of the Elders and the Charmed family was taken away to the Hole.

**Hole**

They appeared unfortunately with a huge bright light right in the middle of the cave of the Hole.

Automatically the Demons that were in the cave started to attack them. They all started to throw potions or use their powers to defend or attack themselves. The little ones were staying close by their parents, but were not afraid and were vanquishing quit amount demons that were coming their way. Phoebe looked at her daughters. The future Charmed ones and they were standing with their backs to each other and using their powers smart and she couldn't help to feel proud.

Henry junior was using his orbing power to orb out the weapons of the Demons and kill them with it. And the twins were using their powers at the same time, which hit the Demons double so hard at once. Henry looked in awe at his children and threw out some more potions he had with him and was ducking for energy balls.

Melinda and her brothers were together and Melinda was holding them so they would have to force field around them, but was still able to use their powers.

The fight felt endless. The more Demons they killed the more surfaced. Melinda hoped that John would show himself, so she could transform and kill him before they close the Hole. So she could end it right here and now, but the coward was now were close. The bastard, she thought.

Melinda was looking around and she noticed that her family was starting to run out of potions and were getting tired of defending and fighting the Demons, which were keep coming.

**Melinda:** I have to let you guys go. Otherwise I cannot transform! She yelled.

**Wyatt**: OK. He looked at Chris and he looked back and they nodded and both let go of Melinda and stood before her. Melinda understood what they were doing and suddenly she saw Paige and her Mother also standing by her and the whole family came standing around her in a circle so the Demons couldn't possibly attack her and while they were defending she closed her eyes and she thought of her ancestors and when they were inside her. She felt the love of her family and then the fear that they would get hurt, she let go. She lifted her head up and from the middle of the circle the Charmed Family had created a bright white light started to shine.

Slowly you could see the long hair of Melinda flying everywhere around her, like there was a huge wind in the room, but there wasn't and she was completely glowing and her eyes were white. She floated now above the Charmed family. The Demons stopped attacking and looked startled at what was happening.

Her family looked up also and Melinda looked down with so much love in her eyes and she couldn't help to smile at her nieces, who looked at her with their mouths open and with awe.

Melinda voice was changed also and when she spoke it sounded like iron steel which made the cave shake.

**Melinda:** Enough! This ends here! She threw out her hand and started to swirl in the air creating a sort of white tornado around her and then she suddenly she stopped swirling, but the wind didn't it was still going around her like a tornado and with opening her arms wide on both sides, she pushed the white wind through the whole cave and killed all the Demons at once in the cave. More Demons appeared and this time she didn't even swirl. She just summoned the wind out of her body and sent it again to all the Demons. She kept doing it over and over again. It felt endless.

She floated down to the ground and she had just vanquished again a whole bunch of Demons. She touched to ground and with her feet lightly and bent down to touch the ground. All over the cave! Flowers and grass started to grow. She was making the place good. Feeding it with good magic.

She looked up at the Demons, who looked confused around them and at the ground under them, which changed into grass and the place looked like a beautiful park.

**Melinda:** Tell the Source. He can send as many as Demons as he wants, but he will not win from me!

I am Melinda Halliwell. A Charmed One, destined to be a Matriarch. I have the power of all the Matriarchs before me. He will never win! The Hole is now taken over by good. Go now if you want to live another fight.

The Demons shimmered out before she would change her mind and kill them anyway. She turned to her family and they came all standing around her and looking at her at awe.

**Melinda:** I have used a lot of amount of powers. We have no time to talk. We have to finish this now!

They walked over to the Hole, which was a Hole in the middle of a downside pentagram and there was a black tornado in it swirling into nothingness. The whole family stood around it.

**Melinda:** I think if we all used our strongest powers and point that at the hole it should be destroyed.

**Piper:** I agree. Orb rocks at it, do whatever you can. Ok? They all nodded.

Melinda lifted her hand and closed her eyes and sent a white mist at it. It looked powerless, but her winds had already proved to be more powerful then they look. Wyatt started to send his white light at it. Piper used her Matriarch powers, combined with her Charmed power and asking the earth around the hole to shake and break. As she has earthy powers, she was able to ask the elements to help.

Phoebe was using her telepathy power to tap into the powers of Melinda and all around her, so she was able to send a sort of misty/white light to the whole. All of them were doing their best and you could hear the earth shaking and cracking under them and the pentagram and then it went pretty fast. They all used the max power after the first crack and suddenly the whole thing started to collapse inside the Hole, closing it and after a few minutes it was closed.

Melinda collapsed immediately at the ground and passed out.

Time pas and we see that Melinda is brought back to her room in the original Manor. Her bed is surrounded with crystals. One by one they took shifts to watch over her. She had earned so much respect from her family and they understood what she must have been through to save her family, so she deserved the extra attention.

We see Melinda waking up and taking a nice bath that Chris had made for her. Time pass again and we see them having a nice breakfast and the rest of the family leaving back to their own houses. Her brothers are called in the Heavens and she goes up to her room to write some in her diary.

_Dear Diary_

_So much has happened with Christmas. I don't know where to start._

_Short version of what happened is that the Source started the attack by killing Phoebe's daughters. Then the family of Paige and finally them came for me and my brothers. My brothers got hurt and in an attempt to save them, an innocent died right in front of me and there was nothing I could do._

_Then they found the teleportation potions and attacked the Magic School and killed my entire family. Thanks to Grams I was able to escape and then I met Melinda Warren, who showed me how I could save my family and that I had the power to kill John. When I woke up, I had to go through some demons, but that was no problem. I send John a message to meet me at the woods. There I felt the power for the first time that I used my raw power fully._

_Of course the bastard didn't show up alone, but I was already transformed. I hurt him first pretty bad and then I finally vanquished him, but it turned out that he resurrected again through some Hole. So on Christmas evening, we had to destroy the Hole. The whole family came. Even the little ones! At some point I needed to transform and my whole family came standing around me in a circle so I could focus on what needed to be done and I did. Together we fought of the Demons and destroyed the Hole. Unfortunately the Source didn't show his ugly face, the bastard. So now I have to go up against him, again! Crap!_

_I have finally learned how to summon the raw power in me and I finally understand where it came from and why I have received it!_

_I'm just glad that my family is alive again and…o wait the doorbell rings...i'll be back._

Melinda run downstairs to the door and opened to see a middle aged man standing. He was pretty tall and had curly braun hair. Blue/Greenish eyes. He was not slim, but also not fat, but in between. He was wearing a dark braun suit. He smiled when he saw Melinda.

'Melinda Halliwell'? He asked

**Melinda:** Yes that's me? Can I help you with something?

'Yes you can actually. I would like to speak to Phoebe Halliwell?

**Melinda:** Aunt Phoebe doesn't live here anymore. She hasn't been for a while now. Can I take a message to pass on to her?

'Can't you not summon her or something' ? The man asked very calmly.

**Melinda:** Summon her? She asked carefully, knowing that something was not quit right here.

'Yes. Summon her or I don't know how you people do it?'

**Melinda:** You people? She asked confused. What the hell are you talking about? She asked getting irritated!

'Listen. I rather wait till I see Phoebe. Otherwise I have to tell my story twice and I don't like repeating myself!

**Melinda:** Listen freak! I don't know what you want, but I'm not going to let you accuse me or my family of whatever you think we are. So get lost! She said anger rising in her, but she tried to stay calm.

The man went to his pocket and took a badge out of it and showed it to Melinda. He was a cop!

Melinda didn't look impressed by it!

**Melinda:** So you are a cop. Should I be impressed or something? If you are not charging me for anything or going to arrest me for anything then again get lost, before I call the cops.

'No need for that. I'm already here. He said smiling at her with a sarcastic smile.

**Melinda:** I will call my Uncle and tell him that you are harassing me and you may be a cop, but that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want.

**Cop:** I like you. You have spirit. Listen I will tell you this once. I know that you and your family are witches! With real powers! Now you may denied it, but we can always see what happens if a friend of my by the Gazette will print it on the morning paper and the whole world would read about you guys. Can you imagine what would happen then?

Melinda immediately thought about the story of how Prue died and the hell they got in, when people found out. She tried to look calm at the cop.

**Melinda:** Witches! Me? She let a laugh that sounded sincere, but it was just a trained laugh she had practiced for this kind of moments. Why would you do such a thing? You don't even know us?

**Cop smiled:** Believe me. I know more about you then you could imagine! I will go now, but we will see each other soon and I guess a lot.

Melinda wanted to say something, but he already started to walk down the stairs with his back at her and got in his car and drove off, leaving a confused Melinda at the porch. Melinda didn't know what to think of this weird meeting with this cop and just when she thought that things would be a bit lesser, now the Source was weakened, she couldn't help to feel that she had just got a new enemy!


	11. A New Enemy

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 11  
>A new enemy!<p>

10-01-2026

Dear Diary,

Life has been good the last two weeks. After our encounter with the Source on Christmas en right after that with Nathan de cop, it has been pretty quit.

I never felt a loss like I felt with Christmas, when the Source had killed my whole family. I have still nightmares about it, where I keep seeing them lying on the floor scattered all over the Great Hall at Magic School. I haven't told my family this and they think that all is fine.

On the other hand I never felt as powerful as I did. I have felt all my ancestors in me and felt their care and love for this family. It was awesome. My aunts keep sending me presents, with thank you notes about saving their families. So sweet.

I have to say, that all this has made me and my brothers come closer to each other. There was a time, which I really felt alone and so not as a Charmed One, but now I do. They have now more respect for me, as they know that I'm not the little girl they want me to be, but that I'm a powerful witch and a grown up sister.

I'm totally freaking out about Nathan. He scares me more than the Source does. By the Source we can use magic and vanquish his sorry ass, but with Nathan we can't go and vanquish the guy. Even it would solve our problem, but that is not the way. We have to be very careful of what we do and how we do it. He is keeping an eye on us, the bastard. I don't understand, what he thinks to gain with this, but we will find out eventually. We always do and we will get through this, like we always do!

**Melinda:** I'm done writing! Let's do something fun, she said to Jake.

**Jake:** What had you in mind?

**Melinda:** I don't know? As long as we do it outside, surrounded with lots of normal people?

**Jake:** This Nathan guy has really scared you, didn't he?

**Melinda:** Well no and yes. All I know is that it is important to show him that we do normal things.

I don't want him to knock on my door and ask all kind of questions, that I cannot answer. So if we do normal things, then there is nothing to suspect right?

**Jake:** Ok, but you cannot keep doing this. Sooner or later there will be a demon attack or an innocent need's your help.

The doorbell rings at that moment.

**Melinda:** Thanks! She said annoyed.

**Jake:** What did I do? He asked confused.

**Melinda:** You jinxed it! If that is a demon, I'm telling them that you are the one they need to attack, she said as she walked out of the room with Jake behind her.

Jake didn't say anything, as he had learned with Melinda, when it was wise to say nothing at all. They opened the door, to see a bleeding young girl standing in front of the door.

**Girl:** Are you the Charmed Ones, she asked with pain in her voice?

**Melinda:** Who are you and what happened to you?

**Girl:** My name is Janice and I'm a witch and I got shot!

**Melinda:** Come in quickly, she said and let Janice in and looked around outside if she would see Nathan watching them from a hiding place. There was no sign of Nathan. She closed the door en walked to the living room, where Jake was helping Janice to sit down.

**Janice:** I was walking on the street, minding my own business and suddenly I hear a gunshot and I look around where it came from. I started to feel weird and looked down at my stomach and saw all the blood coming from me. Then a guy came to me and said he bring me to the hospital and dumped me in front of this house and drove away.

**Melinda:** What did this guy look like?

**Janice:** He had a strong nose and black hair. He had a very sexy voice and was middle aged I think. AAUW, she yelled as she moved her body on the couch to lie down.

**Jake:** You need to call your brothers, so they can heal her.

**Melinda:** I'm not sure. She said hesitating.

**Jake:** What do you mean? She is bleeding Melinda. We need to do something!

**Melinda:** I know Jake, but don't you think that it is strange, that a witch gets shot and then helped by a guy, who drops her in front of our house instead in front of a hospital. If we heal her now and Nathan is watching us with a camera, then what? He will see a bleeding girl come in and leave minutes later, without a scratch.

**Jake:** Yeah, you've got a point. So now what?

**Melinda:** Now, we take mom's car and bring her to the hospital!

**Janice:** I'm sorry if i am costing any problems, but thank you for helping me!

**Melinda:** Don't you worry about it. Let's get you fixed up.

Melinda smiled at Janice and they got up and walked slowly to the car and got in and drove off to the hospital. Nathan had been hiding across the street in the house of the neighbors. He had been there for a week now as the neighbors were on holiday and had he been taping the Halliwell Manor 24/7.

He saw them coming out of the house and hurrying to the car and knew that his bait didn't work.

**Nathan:** Damn you Melinda! So you think you are smart and want to act all normal? Let's see how that is going to work out for you? He said with an evil grin.

**Underworld, John's Lair**

John was lying down in his lair and he was very weak. Two alchemists were working on him non-stop.

Even he was vanquished for less than an hour. In that hour a lot had happened to him in the Wasteland. When he arrived in the Wasteland, he almost immediately lost his powers to a power sucking snake, because he landed on one, when he fell from the skies. He could just get away to save himself. Then not long after that, he noticed that he was not alone there and wanted to summon the demons he saw walking, but didn't know that some of them still had their powers and had escaped the snake, so he was surprised when they suddenly starting to attack him, angry that because of him they were there. He was just about to get hit, when he disappeared and was back in the cave where the Hole was. At this moment only his guards and the alchemists knew that he had lost most of his powers and that nobody would call him the Source anymore. When they would figure out, they would kill him and take his place. Every time a Demon needed to speak with him, he quickly got dressed and sat down and acted like he was still the scary and evil Source, but it was all an act. He hoped that he had just enough time to get back to his full power! Otherwise, he would be dead!

**Memorial Hospital**

Melinda and Jake helped Janice out of the car and helped her to the emergency room. When they walked in a doctor walked up to them and saw Janice and started to shout stuff to the staff and they all started to surround Janice and let her sit and brought her to one of the free rooms. Melinda and Jake followed them.

**Doctor:** What happened? He asked to Janice.

**Janice:** I was walking on the street and got shot!

**Doctor:** Ok. Well you are bleeding pretty badly and I can't see at this moment where the bullet has hit you. We need to take you to surgery right now!

**Melinda:** Is she going to be ok? She asked worried.

**Doctor:** We will do whatever we can, to help your friend. You two can wait in the waiting room down the hall.

Melinda and Jake nodded and they walked towards the waiting room, when Nathan came around the corner and bumped into them. Melinda instantly backed away from him and looked at him angry.

**Melinda:** I hope you are happy with yourself? You almost killed that poor girl, she said getting pissed, just at the sight of Nathan.

**Nathan:** What are you talking about?

**Melinda:** You know well what I'm talking about. Well it is not going to work, no matter what you do!

**Jake whispering:** Melinda, be careful what you say to him.

**Melinda:** So this is how you want to play it, huh? Shoot people and drop them in front of our house, to see what we are going to do? What you've expect? Me walking down with my magic staff and say abracadabra and she would be fine. You need to stop this witch hunt of yours, because it is stupid and pointless and people are getting hurt!

**Nathan:** Really? Fascinating and why should I stop? Am I getting close to the truth?

**Melinda:** No, because of this crazy idea that you have, someone is now hurt!

**Nathan:** Funny. When my mother died on the hand of a magical being, nobody cared! Now you want me to feel sorry for some lame witch that got hit by a bullet? You are a funny girl Melinda. I can't wait to see your face, when I expose your ass! He said with an icy voice and came closer to the face of Melinda.

Jake suddenly moved between Melinda and Nathan and looked straight up to the eyes of Nathan.

**Jake:** I'm a witch. So I have told you. Now what? Are you going to lock me up? Burn me on a stake? what? I guess that you have only big talk, but that's it. So now you know. You can follow me and take pictures, like a care, but there is nothing you can do to stop me!

Nathan came standing closer to Jake and looked him heated straight in his eyes and Jake did the same back and there they stood. In the end Nathan backed away and laughed.

**Nathan:** Nice try. But you are not the kind of witch I'm looking for. Don't you think that you are not watched? You hang out with the old women and have your circles with them in the woods? I know everything about you Jake Devlon! You on the other hand are a mystery for me and I still believe that you have real magical powers Melinda!

**Melinda:** What if I had real powers, so what. If I would use them to do good and help people with it, what would you care?

**Nathan:** People have the right to know that there are people with abilities.

**Melinda:** Then what? Let's say I have powers and I'm using them to help people and do good, how would I be able to help anyone else, if my front porch is full with people, who want also powers or just a piece of me.

**Nathan:** You are talking about it, if you have been through this before? He asked intrigued.

**Melinda:** Uurgh. You are impossible to talk too! Let's go Jake. I can stand to be around this disgusting person.

Nathan stared at them, while they walked over to the waiting room and turned around smiling brightly while he walked up to the desk to ask how long the operation would take of Janice. Melinda and Jake had reached the waiting room and Jake just got out of the room to get some soda.

Melinda could see through the window that Nathan was watching her and she turned around so she wouldn't see him anymore. What could she do to stop this madness? She could do a spell, but if it backfired on her, then there was a possibility that they would be exposed. Maybe she could make him see the magic world and maybe then he would understand what it really meant and let go of the idea to expose them.

She quickly looked at Nathan, who was now flirting with the desk nurse and he didn't notice that she took a picture of him with her phone. She quickly looked around to see if someone was watching her and she knew that Jake would be coming back soon, so she had to hurry.

She sat down on the ground and stared at the picture of Nathan she just had taken. She closed her eyes, to focus on her energy and then said a very simple but effective spell:

'_On this day, on this hour._

_I call upon the ancient power._

_To end his confusion and_

_Make the mortal see_

_How the magic world can be_

_By three time three_

_So mote it be'_

She looked up and saw Nathan shake his head and looking confused around him. He looked at the waiting room to Melinda. Melinda looked back at him and then turned around to sit down. The moment she sat down, Jake came in and had some soda with him.

**Jake:** Are you ok? He asked when Melinda didn't look up at him when he came in with the drinks.

**Melinda:** What? Oh yeah, sorry. Got a bit distracted.

Jake followed her eyes and saw that she was staring at Nathan and nodded with his head and sat down next to her.

**Jake:** Don't worry too much. In the end all will be fine, he said trying to sound reassuring.

Melinda kept watching him to see if there was any change in his behavior yet, but didn't see one and thought that her spell didn't work. Maybe she needed the power of three? She thought to herself.

Nathan was still talking to the nurse and it seemed that they were exchanging phone numbers with each other. He said goodbye to her and turned around and he stood there as a statue and turned completely white. He looked at a woman who was standing in front of him. She looked normal, but somehow she scared the crap out of him. He backed away from her till he hit the desk with his back.

Melinda got up and got closer to the window to have a better look.

**Nathan:** How is this possible? He whispered. Get away from me! He shouted and the woman came closer to him and he backed away more from her.

For a split second he turned his head towards Melinda and Jake and saw that they were watching and he wanted to get a hold of himself, but he screamed out when suddenly the woman called his name. He started to run to the exit of the ER and the woman stared at him and then she suddenly looked straight at Melinda, which made her back away from the window and then disappeared into thin air.

Jake: what is going on? Melinda what happened?

**Melinda:** I think I just found his weakness. A ghost that is haunting him, she said smiling.

**Jake:** How did you find out?

**Melinda:** She was standing behind him, watching him and when he turned around he saw her and freaked out, as you could see.

**Jake:** Well I didn't see a ghost, but I saw him freak out for sure. Still the questions remains, how is it possible that he suddenly could see her, while he was minutes ago, changing phone numbers with the nurse and having a good time?

**Melinda:** Beats me, she said not looking at Jake.

Melinda saw the nurse coming, who had taken Janice. She walked up to her and checked with the nurse, how Janice was doing. It seemed that she was doing fine and that the operation was going fine.

She advised Melinda to go home and come back in a few hours, till Janice would come out of the operation and wake up from the narcosis.

Melinda was driving back home and she looked a few times to Jake, but he was in his own thoughts and he looked out of the window. He seemed upset about something. And silently she had a feeling of why he was upset. He knew something was up, but she couldn't bear to tell him that she cast a spell on Nathan. She needed her brothers and she needed Aunt Phoebe, like now!

**Melinda:** Jake. I have some things I have to discuss with my brothers and look into. Can you meet up later on and do some fun stuff?

**Jake:** Sure. He said without looking at her.

**Melinda:** Ok, I can't take this anymore! She said frustrated.

She pulled the car over and turned to face Jake. He did the same and she could feel the anger coming from him in waves.

**Melinda:** What is your problem? She asked rude.

**Jake:** My problem! What is yours? Do you think I am stupid Melinda? Don't you think that I don't know that you have used magic against him?

**Melinda:** Why would I do something like that? She asked angry, but in her she felt terribly guilty to lie to him.

**Jake:** I don't know, but sometimes I have the feeling that I have no clue who you are or what you capable of.

**Melinda:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Jake:** You are so powerful. Who doesn't say that you are able to do stuff with simply thinking about it? Don't you think it is weird what just happened to Nathan?

**Melinda:** Of course I do, but…

**Jake:** Melinda, you may be the strongest witch that walks the earth, but you are not a Goddess and indestructible. Everything you do will come back at you three times! You know this and still you did something to Nathan and now you are also a liar too. Who or what is your next victim. Me?

**Melinda:** Is that how you see me? She whispered and backed away till she couldn't anymore and she felt tears rising, and tried her best to hold them back.

**Jake:** No that is not what I wanted to say. It came out all wrong!

**Melinda:** No Jake. I think it came out exactly the way it supposed to come out. At least the truth is said now. I want you to get out.

**Jake:** Melinda? Come on. I really didn't mean it.

**Melinda:** Don't lie to me Jake. Get out of the car.

**Jake:** But you are the one who is lying here about Nathan and now I'm the blamed?

**Melinda:** NOW Jake! Before I unleash my almighty powers on you or manipulate you to be with me!

**Jake:** Don't be ridiculous Melinda! You are really overreacting! I think the guilt is eating you up about what you have done to Nathan and now it is coming back at you.

**Melinda:** Jake, just get out of the car. I have things to do.

Jake looked at her and she looked back at him pissed as ever. More at herself then at Jake, but she couldn't let him know that. Jake looked one more time at her and she turned her head to the other side and Jake got out of the car and the door was just closed, when she drove away in a hurry.

On her way home, she cried all the way. How stupid could she be? Why couldn't she tell Jake, what kind of spell she had cast on him and why? She ran into the Manor and run up to her room and let herself fall on her bed and cried.

**Rock Creek Park**

Nathan walked in the park, like he always did when he had to think about stuff. He was so freaked out to see his ex-wife right in front of him, who died a year ago. It was just not possible. How was it possible that he saw her? He thought he was going mad. It was chill outside as it was winter and he sat down on one of the benches and looked around into the park. There was no one around and he sat there taking some deep cold air in his lungs. Suddenly he saw some movement behind some trees.

It looked like a woman, not wearing a lot of clothes. He got up and walked up to her.

**Nathan:** Hi there. Is everything alright? He asked concerned.

Woman turned around and looked shocked at him.

**Woman:** Can you see me? She asked.

**Nathan:** Of course I can see you, why wouldn't I be? Aren't you cold in those clothes?

Woman laughed and run away from him into the bushes and disappeared and she appeared behind him again.

**Woman:** How is it that you can see me? Humans don't suppose to see us, she asked intrigued?

**Nathan:** Humans? What are you then? He asked more intrigued then she probably was.

**Woman:** A nymph of course. Me and my sisters, we take care of all the trees and plants and make sure that they stay alive. She walked to a flower, which was sleeping through the winter and she touched it lightly and the flower bloomed up complete and became a full beautiful flower.

Nathan couldn't believe his eyes and he looked up to ask her more questions, but she was gone. He looked around, but she was gone. He walked through the whole park, but couldn't find her anywhere.

He decided that he needed to go home. Something strange was happening. Maybe he was spelled, he thought to himself. Bit scared he walked quickly out of the park and he walked to the subway and took it till he arrived at his destination. From there he had to walk a little bit to his apartment.

He lived not far from the cemetery and as he passed it, he turned his head and looked at the graves.

He almost screamed in fear. He didn't see just the graves anymore. He saw all over the place ghosts and dark figures passing by and walking around. He backed away and run quickly to his house.

This was crazy and needed to stop immediately! He got home and sat down on the couch and he was shaking and he didn't feel fine. He was creaped out till the bone.

**Manor**

Melinda had fallen asleep, because when she woke up it was midnight. She got up and felt hungry.

She got downstairs and walked to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and had a huge glass of milk and walked to the dinner table and sat down. She was just about to take a bite, when blue orbs appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Wyatt with another elder in front of her.

**Melinda:** Well you look like if someone has died? What's up?

**Wyatt:** Melinda, it has come to our attention that you have done something that you shouldn't have.

**Melinda:** Like what? She asked and took a huge bite of her sandwich.

**Elder Cathal:** You have used a spell against a human, without him knowing it and the worst part is that you have opened his eyes, so now he is able to see our world. Everything! Ghosts, nymphs, demons, us, name it. Everything! That is unacceptable!

**Melinda:** Well I had to do something, as it seems that I am the only who cares about this problem.

**Elder Cathal:** We are well aware of the danger of what Nathan can do and how he can expose you guys?

**Melinda:** No you don't! She said anger rising in her! He just has to go to a newspaper and give them some files with our names in it, and make it bigger than it is and some idiot will write the article and then what? Then we will get what happened to Aunt Prue. Do you remember her? The one who died because we were exposed?

**Elder Cathal:** Of course I remember what happened to Prue! But she never did some stupid spell like you did now, to make sure we all get exposed!

**Wyatt:** Melinda, listen to me…

Melinda got up and faced her brother and the Elder and tears welled up in her eyes and she let them fall as anger took over her.

**Melinda:** NO Wyatt! Don't you dare to say anything! Funny that I wrote this morning in my diary, how you guys and I were getting more close to each other and that I felt for the first time since a long time truly as the Charmed Ones and not a Charmed One, but I guess I was wrong. At Christmas Nathan showed up and we are now half January and this is the first time that you even speak about him, after I tried to solve the problem…but didn't do it correctly in your eyes.

**Wyatt:** Melinda..i…

**Melinda:** NO! I'm not finished yet, dammit! While you and Chris are up and save, I have to deal with this guy. I have to be careful not to use my powers or make sure that when I do, it is not seen. Today a witch almost died because of him. He shot a witch and dropped her here, so I could save her.

**Wyatt:** Why didn't you call for us, we could have healed her.

**Melinda:** Well there you go!

**Wyatt:** What do you mean by that? He asked getting annoyed with his sister.

**Melinda:** So you would have healed her and then send her home, right? Wyatt nodded. Did you think for a second that Nathan is staking us out? Nearby! Don't you think that he has shot this girl and dropped her in front our house instead of the hospital a few blocks away from here. So he could see that an injured girl comes in and minutes or hour later, she leaves and all is fine with her. No injury, no blood, nothing!

**Wyatt:** Is she alright? He asked ashamed of the words his sister has just spoken.

**Melinda:** Yes, she is fine. But you guys have to understand, that this guys is not a Demon, but human. He will not give up and do everything to expose us and he will play more dirty then the Demons do.

Now he is getting a glimpse of the world he wants to expose that badly. Hopefully, enough to scare the crap out of him! So he will stop this crazy mission of his and we all can move on with our lives.

**Elder Cathal:** I still think you should reverse the spell!

**Melinda:** Because he has seen stuff. So what?

**Elder Cathal:** That is the thing. He has seen ghosts and a nymph till now, but god knows what he will see more and after the spell is worked out. He will remember.

**Melinda:** Indeed. He will and he will try to prove what he has seen and people think that he has lost his mind and maybe his boss let him take a break or something…I don't know. I just want this guy gone. I have a bad feeling about him and I don't like it, but who cares right….as long as you almighty Elders are not exposed….!

Before Wyatt or Cathal could react, she run quickly upstairs to her room and slammed the door hard, so the men could hear it downstairs. She was so angry! How dare they? She would prove that they were wrong. She would use a spell to check how Nathan was, as he is right now. But she had nothing of him. While she was thinking about this and looking around, she thought suddenly that she still has his card. She started to search for it in one of her drawers. She found in the back of her drawer. The moment she took it in her hand she was sucked in a vision:

_She saw a little boy being sick and brought to the hospital by his mother. She saw how he met her Aunt Phoebe. She saw how she asked for the doll and what happened after that with her mother. She was cured again. She was shocked to see Aunt Prue for real. She had seen pictures of her, but this was amazing. She saw Nathan, really believing that his ninja doll had cured him and that Phoebe was the cause of it. Melinda sees how the magic on the doll backfires and how the doll starts making others sick too. Also his mother and Nathan is scared that his mother will not survive it. Then she sees, how her Aunts, reverse the spell and because of that, all the people were getting better, also the mother of Nathan, but her Mother died herself and Melinda saw how she was saved by her father. The only thing she didn't get was, who the guy with the long hair was, who was also standing at the bed of her mothers and was crying too. _

_Then images changes and Melinda sees an obsessed Nathan, trying some magic tricks and only reading books about magic. She saw him anticipating in witch circles, like Jake's! She also sees a closet, full with pictures of Phoebe. He had been following all her moves. He kept files, with everything on it, what he could find about her. She noticed also all the newspapers, where the Halliwell's were mentioned a lot, been witnesses again of a crime. So somehow he must have connected everything with each other and came to the conclusion that Phoebe must be a witch._

_Images changes again and we see a ghost following him. A ghost that he was able to see, because of the spell Melinda had created. She saw him going mad and losing his job and house over it. She sees that he becomes more determined to expose them and succeeds and Melinda saw a lot of witches being burned by the stake, like the old ways. _

With a shock Melinda was back in her room. She had to hold on to her desk, otherwise she would fell.

This wasn't good! This wasn't good at all! She needed to reverse the spell immediately.

Quickly she walked to the attic to find a reverse spell, when Cathal orbed in. 

**Cathal:** Ah, I see you have changed your mind and you are going to undo the spell?

**Melinda:** Yes I am. Not because of the reasons you told me. Because of the premonition I just got.

**Cathal:** Due tell?

**Melinda:** I have no time for chitchat, so if you don't mind, can you orb away? She asked without even looking at him.

**Cathal:** You know, you are just like your mother. Always have a catchy come back, he said with irritation in his voice, which he tried to hide, but not succeeded.

**Melinda:** Listen. I don't have time right now for you, ok? So just go and take your smartass responses with you!

She looked up at the Elder and kept staring at him, till he orbed out, shaking his head. She was about to say something else, when she heard a voice in her head which she had heard before, warning her. '_Someone is in the house. Hide the book. Quickly, quickly! _

Quickly she walked up to the door of the attic and heard footsteps coming up her way and she hold our her hands to freeze the scene. After she froze everything, she quickly looked around the corner to see Nathan standing there frozen. She ran back to the attic and took the Book of Shadows from his place and hides it and she did the same with the potions and the map and crystal. Quickly she threw herself on the couch with a book in her hand and unfroze the scene with a movement of her fingers.

Not long after that Nathan was standing in the attic. Melinda looked up and sat up straight immediately.

**Melinda:** What the hell are you doing here and more important, how the hell did you get in?

**Nathan:** Well the front door was not locked, so I could just walk in and I came to see you. Then I heard you talking upstairs to someone. I thought I heard also a man's voice?

**Melinda:** Well not that it concerns you or anything, but as you can see, I am alone and reading. So say what you need to say and go away. I have nothing to say to you.

**Nathan:** You know you almost had me there!

**Melinda:** Of what are you accusing me now off? What am I today?

**Nathan:** Oh, nothing really. I mean I already know that you are a witch. I just have to prove it.

But what you have done to me was very smooth. Showing the magic world to me!

**Melinda:** What? Listen. I have told you this before and I am telling you one more time. I am not a witch and I don't have powers. Got it? So whatever happened to you, it is not my fault and I don't want you coming here every time something weird happens to you. If you come here one more time, without any proof, then I will get a restraining order on your ass. One of my family members is a high chief at the police. He won't mind arranging it for me!

Nathan quickly walked over to Melinda and stood right in front of her. She could feel his breath.

He looked down at her, as he was taller than her. And he didn't look to happy.

**Nathan:** Listen to me carefully. Thanks to you, my ex-wife is haunting me. I keep seeing the strangest creatures. At the office they think I am losing it. So whatever you did to me, undo it NOW!

**Melinda:** Get out of my house, NOW! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! She started to scream loudly.

Chris and Wyatt run in the attic together. Looking from Melinda at Nathan!

**Wyatt:** What the hell is going on here? He asked sharply!

Nathan looked back at Wyatt and backed away slowly from Melinda. Who was shaking all over!

**Melinda:** He keeps bothering me and he doesn't want to leave! He just came in the house, without a warrant, nothing! She knew that she sounded like a little girl, but she didn't care.

Wyatt came standing right in front of Nathan, like Nathan did with Melinda earlier. They were the same height, so they could look at each other straight in the eyes.

**Wyatt:** You heard my sister. Get out and don't you ever dare to put one step in this house, without a warrant or I am forced to defend my family and that will not be pretty for you!

**Nathan:** Is that a threat?

**Wyatt:** Yes it is. What you going to do? Arrest me? If you do, then make sure that you have an explanation about what the hell you were doing in our house, all the way in the attic without any warrant. So get out, now!

Nathan looked at all three of them, pissed and humiliated!

**Nathan:** Damn you three! I know that you are witches and I will expose you, even it is the last thing I do!

He walked out of the attic and Chris walked behind him, to make sure that he would leave and locked the front door. Quickly he walked to the attic again. He heard Wyatt and Melinda arguing.

**Wyatt:** I have told you earlier Melinda. You should never cast that spell on him!

**Melinda:** Are you that blind? It doesn't matter what I do. He thinks we are witches and there is nothing we can do to change that. He is going to find a way to expose us.

**Chris:** How? We have been able to cover our tracks for many years. We are experts in it.

**Melinda:** Can be anything. You guys orbing in and that he has some camera hanging somewhere. It can be me, freezing or blowing up a demon? Name it.

**Wyatt:** ok there is one more thing we have to do up there. Will take about an hour or so! After that we will be home and stay home and hang out. If they are watching then they will see three teenagers hang out. In meantime we have to discuss some ground rules to make sure, that we don't get exposed.

Melinda and Chris nodded and both brothers orbed out, leaving Melinda alone. Melinda quickly took the Book of Shadows and after a half hour or so she had found the reverse spells and used it to make Nathan normal again. Then she looked through the book and decided to make the alarm system of the house sharper. She created a spell that only a true Halliwell can open any door they want in this house.  
>If they weren't a Halliwell, they could try whatever they wanted, but the door would never ever open for them. After she had casted the spell, she went downstairs, to prepare for a movie night.<p>

**Underworld, John's Lair**

John was lying down. While the alchemist was working on him! He was trying to get his full powers back. A tracker shimmered in.

**Tracker:** My Liege?

**John:** I hope you have some good news for me, because not having my full strength is tiring me!

**Tracker:** I think I do my Liege. I have a human, who desperately wants to expose the Charmed Ones.

**John:** A human? Why would a human try something like that? Does he know that they are the Charmed Ones?

**Tracker:** No sir. He doesn't. He just knows that they are witches, but has not any proof.

**John:** This is good! If he can expose them, then they will be vulnerable. If they are vulnerable then the connection is weakened also, which would mean, that I can finally get my hands on the Book of Shadows and I can finally get their powers.

John smiled brightly but evil. He liked this plan of his! He didn't want to wait a second.

**John:** Get this human here! Now!

Tracker shimmered out and a few seconds later, he shimmered back in with a struggling Nathan.

**Nathan:** What the hell? Where am i? How did I get here?

**John:** Welcome to my Lair. You are in the Underworld! My name is John. I am the Source of all Evil.

**Nathan:** What? You are what? What did you call this place?

**John:** You are asking the wrong questions. Where you are and how you got here, doesn't matter. You should be asking yourself, why you are here?

**Nathan:** Ok. Why am I brought here? What do you want from me?

**John:** I want the Charmed Ones exposed, as much as you do!

**Nathan:** Charmed who?

**John:** I'm sorry. You know them of course by different names! Melinda, Wyatt and Chris! They are witches. Witches with real power! They call themselves the Charmed Ones.

**Nathan:** I knew it! But how do you know that?

John created a fireball in his hand and threw it against the wall. Nathan looked surprised at John and then at the wall.

**John:** How did you do that? He asked intrigued?

**John:** Magic! He said smiling.

**Nathan:** Who are you?

**John:** I can be your worst nightmare or the best friend you will ever have.

**Nathan:** Why do you want them exposed?

**John:** Through the years, they have killed many of my Demons. It is time that they are ended, so we can start ruling the human world.

**Nathan:** Ok? How are we going to expose them?

**John:** We both have our share of work that has to be done.

**Nathan:** And what is mine?

**John:** You are a cop. You have probably friends at a news station. I want you to let your friend run a story about the Charmed Ones and let the world know that witches exist and that the Halliwells are witches. Make sure that their pictures are on the front page. I have a shape-shifter who can help you out, if it is needed.

**Nathan:** Shape-shifter?

**John:** Yes. He can shift into any human that walks the earth. He cannot change into any magical being.

So if he needs to change to the boss of this friend of yours, then that will be no problem.

**Nathan:** And what is your part? What are you going to do?

**John:** I am going to wait till you did your part and that the Charmed Ones are surrounded with news people and attack them when they are at their most vulnerable point. The last time this happened. The old Source turned the time back and then only one Charmed One, died. This time, I am planning to kill all three of them.

**Nathan:** Why they are called the Charmed Ones?

**John:** That name is foreseen by the first witch of their line. She possessed all their powers in one body. When she was burned by the stake, her magic carried on in her daughter and so on and on. So the teenagers you are dealing with have generations of witch blood in them and they are really powerful.

**Nathan:** unbelievable. Melinda is so small. I have a feeling if I push her once, she would break.

**John:** Well I can tell you, that you must be careful for her. She is the one, who is the strongest of them all. She is actually the strongest witch that walks the earth at this moment and I want her powers.

I don't care what happens to her or her family. I just want their powers.

**Nathan:** Ok. I will make sure that tomorrow morning everybody knows who they are and what they are capable of. Do you have also any information of what their abilities are?

Time lapse and we see Nathan with a shape-shifter arriving at the news station and making sure that his friend will publish this story. First the guy is reluctant and he wants prove, but after the shape-shifter showed him his powers, he didn't need any prove anymore and started to write the article, with Nathan watching every move he made, to make sure things go well.

At the Manor we see a happy Melinda hanging up. She walks to her brothers in the living room and tells them that she had made up with Jake and that he was coming the next day to spend time with her.

The Charmed Ones watch a movie and eat some popcorn and they all go happy and cheerful to bed.

**Next morning Manor**

The doorbell rings and rings again, till finally the Charmed Ones wake up and they walk all three of them to the door to see what the commotion is. Melinda opens the door to see a smiling Nathan standing in front of the door.

**Melinda:** Do you have a warrant? If not, go away! I am not in the mood for you at this time at the morning.

**Nathan:** A warrant? Nooooo that is so boring Melinda. I have something much better for you.

**Melinda:** Really? Well enlightenment me then?

Nathan holds the newspaper in front of Melinda, so all three could see it clearly and he had a huge smile on his face. Melinda looked at the newspaper and was shocked to see her picture and her brothers on the front page saying: WITCHES EXIST! THIS THREE PEOPLE HAVE REAL POWERS!

Melinda looks at Nathan, who was still smiling and then to her brothers and then back at the newspaper. This couldn't be! This was some kind of joke.

**Melinda:** What kind of sick game is this? She said still not believing it was true.

**Nathan:** Look for yourself I have delivered the newspaper to all your neighbors, look.

Melinda looked at the street and there were some people passing, but pointing at the Manor and passing quickly by. This can't be happening? This is just not true, she thought to herself.

**Nathan:** Well I wish I had a camera, just to take a picture of your face. It is priceless! Have a good day, now!

Melinda closed the door behind her quickly and looked at her brothers, who looked very worried.

**Chris:** What are we going to do? He said trying not to panic

**Wyatt:** There is nothing we can do. We are exposed! He said irritated

**Melinda:** With other words, we are screwed!


	12. Exposed

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 12  
>Exposed!<p>

**11-01-2026**

**Manor, Attic**

The Charmed Ones were pacing around in the attic. Not knowing what to do. Their house was surrounded with news people and people who were interested in the story. There were also a lot of normal people with signs, saying nasty things or wanted to join them. Wyatt and Chris hang up a fitted sheet to cover the huge window in the attic. This way, they were sure, that nobody could see them.  
>She closed her eyes and called for her Aunt Paige. Paige orbed in instantly and smiled when she saw her niece standing in front of her, but her smile disappeared immediately, when she looked closely to the faces of the Charmed Ones.<p>

**Paige:** Hi guys, you called? Why is there a fitted sheet, in front of the window? She asked concerned

**Melinda:** We are exposed Aunt Paige. You need to get the family, like now!

**Paige:** What? How? When?

**Melinda:** We will tell you everything, if you could be so kind to get Aunt Phoebe. My brother is getting our parents.

Chris orbed out immediately to go to the Magic School. Paige looked very concerned, but nodded and orbed out to get Phoebe. Wyatt went downstairs, to make some coffee for everyone and Melinda kept pacing in the attic. After a small fifteen minutes the whole family was in the attic. Wyatt was busy pouring coffee for everyone. When everyone had their coffee and said their hello's to each other, Melinda spoke.

**Melinda:** You all know that a cop has been harassing me for a while now to make me tell that we are witches.

**Phoebe:** Are you talking about Nathan? The boy that I had helped when he was little?

**Melinda:** Yep. That one! He is obsessed with us and he tried everything to expose us. Till now nothing has worked. Yesterday, I put a spell on him, to see the magic world as it really is.

**Piper:** What? Why did you do that? She asked irritated.

**Melinda:** To make him see, that there is more than only evil, as he believes. That there is also good things about magic. Unfortunately, I didn't know that there was a ghost chasing him. Otherwise, it would have been beautiful for him to see, the things that we see.

**Piper:** I understand what you wanted to achieve, but now it backfired right back at ya.

The doorbell rings again and again in the meantime and you could see that Piper was getting a migraine, because of it. She kept putting her hand at her forehead. The doorbell kept ringing and the phones started to ring. It was crazy.

**Melinda:** Mom, are you ok? She asked concerned.

**Piper:** No I am not! I can't go through this again! Last time we were exposed, we lost Prue! I can't lose you guys too, she said while tears welt up in her eyes.

**Wyatt:** Mom, please don't cry. We will fix this. Somehow? There has to be a way to get out of this?

Blue orbs came from the ceiling and Elder Cathal was standing in the middle of the room. He looked around till his eyes met Wyatt's.

**Cathal:** I am afraid that there is not. You have been exposed and there is nothing we can do about it!

Melinda walked over to him and looked at him for a second and then slapped him hard on the face. Everybody looked in shock at Melinda. Cathal grabbed his face and backed away from Melinda.

**Melinda:** You bastard! I have warned you! I have told you, this could happen! But would you listen? No! Because you think, that you as an Elder, are above us all. You wouldn't listen, but when I did something wrong, you were there in an instant to complain about me. Well here you go. All I predicted came out. And now you are telling us, there is nothing we can do about it?

**Cathal:** Well i…

**Melinda:** Get out! Now!

**Wyatt:** Melinda, you can't…

But he was stopped by his mother. Who shook her head and held his arm, so he couldn't interfere between the Elder and Melinda.

**Cathal:** I will leave as you wish, but this was not my intention.

**Melinda:** If one of us dies today. It will be on your hands! Tell the Elders upstairs, that I don't want to do anything with you Elders anymore. I don't want to hear or see anything from you. Is that clear? She said, standing right in front of the Elder.

**Cathal:** I believe so, he said reserved.

**Melinda:** Good! Now get the hell out of my attic, before I make you!

Melinda lifted her hands, ready to blow him up. Cathal looked at her hands and knew that it was time to go and he orbed out.

**Wyatt:** Have you completely lost your mind? He shouted at Melinda.

**Melinda:** Actually no I haven't. Listen. It is already crazy enough here. I don't need an Elder, telling me that we can't do anything about this and won't help us with anything, then hang around and tell us, how we do things wrong! If they are so wise and smart, then let them fix this! If they can't, then I don't need their advice or company.

**Wyatt:** But you slapped him? He said in disbelief and frustration.

**Melinda:** Yep I did. Next time I will blow him up, if he shows his face again, in this house.

**Wyatt:** Have you forgot, that I am still trying to become an Elder?

**Melinda:** Maybe you shouldn't. If you are going to become like them, then you should stay here with us, where you are needed the most. What good does it do, to become an Elder, so you can watch the world go to hell and you can't or you are not allowed to do anything about it?

**Wyatt:** Being an Elder is more than saving the world Melinda and you know that!

**Melinda:** Ok, but what good does it do, if there is no world anymore to protect. If evil takes over completely. So what did you achieve then, by becoming an Elder?

Wyatt turned red with frustration. Deep inside, he knew that his little sister had a point, but he was too stubborn to tell her that.

**Leo:** Wyatt. I have been a whitelighter and an Elder. I thought when I became an Elder, that this was my destiny. That this was what I supposed to do, but after I became an Elder. I found out, that been one is not such a great thing as it seems. You know as well, that time is different up there. What is one day for you up there can be weeks/ months down here. You won't see your family that much anymore. Are you willing to give that all up, just to become an Elder?

**Wyatt:** Dad, with becoming an Elder, I can help so many people and do so much good.

**Phoebe:** Sweetie, but you are already doing that, right here. Next to your siblings! Together, you are doing it. Every time you save an innocent or save the world, from some evil. Don't you see that this is the place where you belong and should be, not up there?

**Paige:** I have been a whitelighter for a long time. The only reason I bare with the Elders is, because it is part of the job inscription. If I had the option to never see them again, then I would for sure choose for that.

**Wyatt:** I understand what you are saying, but I cannot just stop how I feel and want to achieve.

**Melinda:** Oh for god sakes. Are you that blind? You were born as a twice blessed charmed one. The whole Demon world fears your name. You are so powerful and you can do so much with it, but you want to waste that all for the Elders. You know what? Why don't you go up there right now? I am sure they need you, because till now, they were nowhere without you, so go! Don't mind, that mom and dad and our Aunts have done everything to protect you from evil. They have battled for you. Died almost for you, to keep you good! Chris went back in time, to save you. They have done everything to make you the men you are now. So you could continue with our destiny as a family. Not so you could hide in the clouds. Save from danger. But like I said, if you feel that you should be up there now, than go! I won't stop you. If you are staying, I don't want to hear a single word about Elders anymore and I want to fix this. Together! We are the Charmed Ones. We have done so much. I don't know about you, but I am not going down without a fight!

Wyatt lowered his head and was taking in the words that his little sister was saying to him. Even it was hard to concentrate, because of the phone and doorbell ringing constantly. He finally looked up to see his family looking at him sympathetically.

**Wyatt:** Ok! You are all right! My place is here! Now let's figure out how we can save ourselves from this mess! He said proud and confident!

**Nathan's apartment**

Nathan was sitting on his couch looking with a huge smile at the newspaper. He had done it. Al those years of waiting and planning, he would finally get his revenge on the Magic world. They had taken his mother from him, because of Magic and now he would destroy the essence of Magic, by exposing them.  
>John had appeared earlier to tell him that he was really proud of him and if this would work, he would grant him powers that he couldn't even imagine. This made Nathan more eager to finish this.<p>

**Manor, Attic**

Piper was lying down and Leo was with her. Piper looked really stressed out and Leo was trying everything to calm her down. Her children sat down by her to check if she was ok.

**Melinda:** If you want, you can go to Magic School and rest a bit. I don't think that the noise around the house and the phones will stop for a while.

**Piper:** No! I am not going anywhere. The last time this happened, we were divided. You Aunt Phoebe was in the Underworld, trying to save the love of her life, while we were exposed. This time no matter what happens, we need to stick together this time.

**Melinda:** Was it that bad?

**Piper:** I wish you could see it somehow. This is why we keep saying to be careful, not to get exposed. This is what happens and it looks like history is repeating itself.

**Leo:** Maybe there is a way to see it. I mean, you are the Matriarch of this family. Phoebe's visions and powers are pretty strong and Melinda has her own strong visions and is also twice blessed. Maybe combining such huge powers, can let our children see, what really has happened.

Phoebe was looking at the newspaper and she couldn't believe that her newspaper, where she works more than 20 years now, was writing this article about her family. She decided to confront this person and got up and took a teleportation potion, as it was impossible to go out the door in a normal way.

**Phoebe:** I am sorry. I can't help at this moment. I have to go to the news station and figure out, how this guy came to this story. If we figure out, how this is started, then we can figure out how to stop it.

**Melinda:** Don't bother. I know it was Nathan. He has something to do with this. Somehow he must have convinced this guy to write this story. Maybe he paid him off?

**Paige:** I will call Henry and let him call with the news station to see if he can find out more. You help Piper and the kids, ok? She said to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded and Paige took her cell and walked out of the attic to call Henry. Phoebe took some candles from the table with the potions and started to put them in a circle in the middle of the Attic.  
>Meantime, Leo and Melinda were watching through the fitted sheet, outside what was going on.<br>The complete street was full with people and police and there were camera's everywhere. They walked away from the window and started to join the rest of the group. Now Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were standing in the circle.

Piper started to breath loudly through her nose and held it for a second or two and then breathed out through her mouth. She signed with her head, so the rest would follow. They all started to breath at the same time and they all closed their eyes, focusing on the day that Prue died. Piper started to chant:

' _Power of the witches rise,  
>coarse unseen across the skies,<br>take us back to where we will find,  
>what we wish in place and time.<em>_  
>Bring us back to a sister's end,<br>so we can see how to defend_ '

The room started to spin and when it stopped. They were in the living room. As they were there to observe, they couldn't be seen and could walk freely through the house. Both Piper and Phoebe started to cry, at the sight of Prue. Then Shax came and attacked them, but Phoebe chanted the spell and he was gone for a while. Then they all were outside and watched how Prue and Piper went after Shax and they saw how a camera man filmed the whole thing. They see Prue and Piper arguing about Phoebe going to the Underworld to save the love of her life Cole. They watch how Prue and Piper find out, that they are exposed as witches. They see Prue freaking out completely and they see how Piper gets shot.  
>They see how Prue tries to get past the people with her car, to bring wounded Piper to the hospital.<p>

There they see how Prue uses her powers against humans and they realize that this was the moment, when her destiny was finished as a Charmed One. Piper felt even, that Prue did know it too, but didn't care at that moment. She just wanted to save her sister and tears started to well up again. They see how Phoebe sacrifices her own life to save both her sisters and how the Source turns back the time, but did not warn them about the attack and Phoebe was still stuck in the Underworld, when Shax attacked again with the final blow.

With the final blow of Shax, all of them were back in their own time again. Piper cried loudly and Phoebe had difficulties to get over what she has just had seen. She never knew that Prue had hurt people to save Piper. She had blamed herself for years, that because she wanted to save Cole, she wasn't there to protect her sisters and stand by them.

**Melinda:** Wow that was heavy stuff. So if I get this right, as long as we don't use our powers against the crowd outside it should all be fine.

**Piper:** Prue didn't use her powers so that the people outside would go away. She used it to save me. Because of that she was not worthy anymore of her powers and she paid it with her life, she said her voice trembling.

**Melinda:** I am sorry mom, I didn't want to sound disrespectful. But now we know that the Source should have enough power to turn back the time.

**Chris:** Isn't the Source downgraded in his powers, when he was taken by The Hole?

**Wyatt:** That is a good point. Otherwise he would have attacked by now.

**Paige:** Well I just spoke to Henry and he made a phone call and he found out, that the person, who wrote this, has disappeared. Nobody can find him or reach him. They are working on a rectification on the story, but she also told me, that this is already out there in the world. The news is all over it and even if they do a rectification, that it would not make a lot of difference.

**Melinda:** With other words, we shouldn't count on the cops to help us out?

**Paige:** I am afraid so.

**Chris:** Ok, so now what?

**Melinda:** Now we go and visit our pal Nathan and make him tell the world, that he has lied and let him make a statement.

**Piper:** That sounds like a good idea, but what if he doesn't want to co-operate? Then what?

**Melinda:** Well I believe we have ways of showing him, that it would be wise to do so.

**Leo:** Are you thinking on using magic on him?

Melinda just smirked and walked over to her brothers.

**Melinda:** Mom, I know that you have said, that we won't split and that we would stay together.  
>But we are exposed, not you guys. So they are after us, and not after you guys. If they see you here or worse, then your lives will be a hell too. Is that want you want for your children Aunt Phoebe and Paige?<p>

**Piper:** I understand what you are saying, but I cannot leave you guys. What if things get worse? I am the Matriarch of this family and it is my job to protect in every way I can. So rest can go, but I am staying.

**Melinda:** Mom, we are leaving to go see Nathan. There is not much that you can do, at this moment. Go home and rest a bit.

**Piper:** No! And that is final! I am staying. The rest of you go home, make sure that your families are alright?

They all hugged each other and Phoebe stood beside Leo and Paige and they orbed out. Wyatt came standing by Melinda and Chris and was just about to orb away, when Melinda pulled herself from her brothers.

**Melinda:** Wait, there is something I have to do first.

She run out of the Attic and the rest followed her. She quickly ran to the front door, before anybody could stop her. She opened it, while her mother and brothers stayed at a save point, where they couldn't be seen, but could hear everything. The moment she opened the front door, she was blinded by a bunch of flashes of cameras and were people holding a microphone in front of her face. She looked at the crowd and spoke:

**Melinda:** Thank you all for coming and waiting this long outside. You must understand that we were a bit shocked to see our own face in the today's newspaper and we needed time to deal with it.

**Journalist:** Is it true, do you have real powers? If so, what are they and can you show us?

**Melinda:** Well I have no idea, how they thought that we are witches and we have spoken to the newspaper and they are already working on a rectification to correct this mistake. So as you can see, we are not hiding. We were simply busy correcting this mistake. It seems that you have been wasting your morning on nothing.

**Journalist:** So you are saying that you are as normal as the rest of us?

**Melinda:** Exactly. So there is no need for you all to stay here, in the hopes to get a glimpse of something, because like I said, there is absolutely nothing to see.

At that moment right in the hallway, Henry jr. orbed in, looking for his mother. The Journalist backed away in shock. And Melinda turned around and looked pissed off at Henry jr. and before the journalist could recover, she slammed the door again and locked it.

**Melinda:** Are you out of your mind, she shouted! They were just believing, that we are not magical. Now the whole world has seen you orb in! Dammit! AUNT PAIGE! She shouted.

Paige orbed in and looked surprised at her son Henry jr and a very pissed of Melinda standing in the hallway.

**Melinda:** Do you have any idea, what your son just did?

**Henry jr:** Chill Mel. There is nothing we can do about it anyway and you guys were exposed first remember?

**Melinda:** You dumb ass. We were not exposed, but we are trapped by a cop, who wants to expose us. Nobody actually saw us using magic and I had almost convinced the journalist guy, that we were perfectly normal, till you orbed in the middle of the hallway, with all cameras on your face!

Piper and her brothers came standing by them and also didn't look pleased.

**Henry jr:** I am sorry alright! I didn't mean to do it on purpose.

**Paige:** Enough. There is nothing we do anymore to change it. They have seen you using magic. This means that you orb to Magic School and stay there till this is fixed, you got that?

**Henry jr:** That's not fair. If you had told us that we were exposed, then I wouldn't be expelled from school for fighting, because I was defending the honor of our family.

**Paige:** What? You are expelled? What happened?

**Henry jr:** A guy came to me, accusing me of being a witch and you guys and calling me names and starting to push me around. I wanted to use magic, to show him, but instead I figured to kick his ass and I did.

**Paige:** Henry jr. Mitchel! I have not raised you to start fights, because people accuse you of something. Especially of something, that is actually true!

**Henry jr:** But mom…

**Paige:** No! Magic school now! Henry orbed out very pissed at his mother.

**Piper:** Nice one sis.

**Paige:** Thanks. Teenagers! She said shaking her head.

**Piper:** Ok, you guys go to Nathan. See if you can convince to reverse this?

Paige and I will see if we can find anything in the book, which can help us and maybe search also at the magic school. Maybe we can come up with a spell or something. Everybody nodded and the Charmed Ones orbed out together and the old ones went upstairs to the Book of Shadows.

**Nathan's condo**

Nathan was watching the news, which was showing the house of the Charmed Ones and all the people standing in front of it. Each channel he zapped, they were talking about them or witches in regular. Hell was breaking out everywhere and he loved it. He was about to stand up to refill his glass, when he backed away back on the couch, when bleu orbs, started to appear in front of him and the Charmed Ones were standing in front of him. He looked with huge eyes at them.

**Melinda:** We have come here to convince you to stop this madness. You are not only hurting us now, but all witches and magical beings in the world. If you want to hear me say that I am a witch, then that is what you get. I am a witch! Not a regular one, but one with real powers!

She lifted her hand and moved with her fingers and the lamp blew up from his place. Nathan eyes became bigger by the sight of the exploding lamp, but he recovered quickly and got an evil grin on his eyes, which confused Melinda, but made her more alert. He was up to something.

**Nathan:** Nicely done. To hear about it and to actually see it, are two completely different things.

**Melinda:** What do you mean by hearing it? You heard what?

**Nathan:** Let's see. Wyatt is the eldest and is what you call it whitelighter or something. You help other witches and you are been feared in the Underworld, from the day you were born. Then you Chris. You are the weakest one of them three. You have telekinesis and you are quick with orbing. And you my dearest Melinda. You are the strongest of them all, aren't you? You have the power of all your ancestors inside you and the power of the Charmed Ones.

**Melinda:** Who told you all of this?

**Nathan:** An old friend of you three. You call him The Source I believe, he said with a bigger evil grin.

**Chris:** What do you want?

**Nathan:** I want Melinda stand in front of a crowd, confessing that she is a witch and that she is the only one and that the people can choose her fate.

**Wyatt: **What will happen then?

**Nathan:** Then the Source needs to work together with the Matriarch, your mother I believe, to turn back time, that the people will only remember Melinda confessing. The rest will be all forgotten.

**Melinda: **My mother will never agree with any of this.

**Nathan:** It is not her decision isn't. If I understood correctly. You are now the next generation, like John.  
>It is your time, your decision. So make it. Right here, right now.<p>

**Melinda:** What do you get out of it?

**Nathan:** That doesn't matter. So make your choice.

**Chris:** Could you excuse us a minute.

**Nathan:** Sure. I was getting a drink anyway. You want some?

The Charmed Ones just stared at him and Nathan nodded and walked to the kitchen to get a drink, while the Charmed Ones discussed what to do.

**Manor, Attic**

Piper was standing behind the standard with the Book in front of her. Paige was sitting on the couch and looking into different books, she got from Magic School. Both of them looked up when blue orbs appeared in the middle of the room and The Charmed Ones and Nathan were now standing in the room. Right beside them flamed the Source in and looked at everyone in the room.

**Piper:** What the hell is he doing here?

**Melinda:** He is here, because we have agreed to stop this.

**Piper:** How? What kind of deal Melinda? She asked suspicious?

**Melinda:** I offer myself up for the greater good and this will be all over.

**Piper:** What? Are you out of your mind? Don't you see what he is doing? With you gone, there is no Charmed Ones anymore.

**Melinda:** Yes there is. The girls of Aunt Phoebe. They are next in line.

**Piper:** They are not old enough to fight Demons, she almost shrieked!

**Melinda:** Mom, don't worry. It will be all fine.

Melinda looked deep in the worried eyes of her mother. Piper looked back and as a Matriarch and her mother, she knew deep in her heart, that she must trust her daughter and that this is not the day that her daughter would be sacrificed. That her daughter had a plan and there it was. She felt it. There was a plan.

**Piper:** Ok. She said looking at Melinda. What do I have to do, she said with tears in her eyes.

**Melinda:** When I confess, you and John will work together on a spell, which make the people forget everything that happened, except the part where I have confessed. The way the spell works, is that one person to be blamed is needed, so they can forget the rest. The moment I say that I am a witch, the spell will be done.

Piper looked disgusted at John. The idea to have to work with him together, wanted to make her vomit. But this was important. Her daughter had a plan and she had made up her mind. Then there was nothing that would be able to change that, like herself John waved with his hand and a table appeared, with herbs and a cauldron to make a potion. He waved with his hand, to invite Piper to the table. She closed her eyes, breathed one more time deep and then walked over to stand by John to listen to him, of what needed to be done. Melinda walked out of the attic, downstairs, to go outside, to announce a press conference.

It took about an hour to finish the potion and for John to make the spell in the ancient language. Piper and John stood in the middle of the room and Melinda was standing in the middle. Melinda had the potion in her hand, waiting for Piper and John to finish the spell, so she could drink the potion. John started to chant in an old language the spell and Piper was adding her good magic to it, by sending good magic at John. A whirl of white and black smoke came under Melinda and started to whirl around her, while Piper and John were holding each other tightly. As the whirl of wind came, same way it disappeared. Melinda drunk the potion and the spell was cast. Now the only thing that Melinda needed to do was to bind it, by confessing.

When they were finished, Piper walked over to Melinda, crying. The brothers were standing at a distant like Paige, but they were all teary. Melinda looked at her family one more time and smiled at them.

**Melinda:** I love you all. Take care of each other and know that I will be always with you guys.

Her brothers were now really crying and they walked over to hug her and there they cried with each other. When they let go, Melinda looked one more time at her mother, who was holding a hand in front of her mouth and the tears were dropping from her face. Melinda nodded to her brother Wyatt and without able to look at her, he waved with his hand and Melinda was taken by orbs to the City hall where she would tell the world about who she really was. John walked over to Nathan and flamed out with him also to the City hall.

**Wyatt:** OK. They are gone. What's the plan?

**Piper:** There is none. We can only hope that Melinda knows what she is doing. Otherwise this will be the end of her! She said tears still rolling from her cheeks.

Both of her sons looked defeated and they all walked downstairs to watch the television. Paige went quickly to Magic school to get Leo, who stayed there to keep the scared young witches in check. Phoebe went home and was looking out for the kids of herself and Paige. When they were complete, they all surrounded around the television, to see what was going to happen.

**City Hall**

It was crowded with cameras and news people and curious crowd behind it. There were police everywhere and Melinda orbed exactly in front of the microphone. Everybody backed away scared of her sudden appearance in blue orbs. It became very quit at the City Hall. All looked at Melinda waiting for her to say something. Melinda looked around at the crowd and spoke.

**Melinda:** Thank you all for coming. I have come tell you all the truth. Something I wasn't planning to do, but was forced to do. I have come to tell you all that I am a witch. A real witch with real powers.

At that moment a white light came out of Melinda, which seemed to shine everywhere. People who were standing in front of the house, started to look startled and not completely understood, why they were there. Even the policeman were looking confused and people started to separate. The Charmed Ones were looking outside from the window and they knew that the spell had started. Quickly they turned back to the television, to see what was going to happen next.

**Journalist:** If you have real powers, then prove it?

**Melinda:** As you wish.

She focused on the camera's people were holding and with her telekinesis powers she made them all float in the air. All the people stared at in horror. Then suddenly some shouted: Freak! And then there was a gunshot. Melinda holds up her hands just in time and froze the bullet. She looked pissed at the person who tried to shoot her and cops rushed to the guy to arrest him. Melinda took the bullet in her hands and looked at the crowd again.

**Melinda:** I understand that some people can get scared of what they don't understand. But let me tell you, that I am the only one in my kind. Every century a girl comes along with powers, which fight off evil. Evil that you normal people can't see, unless they want to be seen. I make sure that they are vanquished, before they can hurt innocent people. I am not here to hurt anybody or use my powers against humans. I simply am here to help.

**Journalist:** And where did you come from? Are you even from this planet?

**Melinda:** Yes. I am human and can die just like any of you. I just have some extra abilities to defend myself. Magic is all around us. The trees are been taking care of nymphs. Luck is been given by leprechauns. I can continue like this for hours. There is so much good magic all around us. Unfortunately there is also a lot of bad. I am only trying to make it a better place for you all to live.

'Burn her at the stake, someone shouted from the crowd. Melinda couldn't see where it came from, but recognized the voice of John. 'They must be somewhere here in the crowd,' she thought to herself.  
>He shouted again that she must burn at the stake and others started slowly to do the same. Now the whole crowd was shouting to burn her. Melinda's heart broke. She had hoped to show them and explain them that she was good. She was there to protect them, but she knew that the people were scared of her and wouldn't listen. She had only one option left.<p>

She closed her eyes and focused on her ancestors. Only her raw power would be able to save her. She focused on her breathing and called for the power. While she prayed:

'My ancestors. Come and help me in my aid. I have been forced to tell my true identity. I have been able to save all of the rest of the witches. Now I ask for your help to save me. I need the raw power to make everybody forget about me. Please help me?'

Like always she felt the power rushing to her, from all over! She bends down to touch the ground and the moment she touched it, she felt the raw power coming in her and she almost flew backwards. She was able to hold it steady. When she slowly got up. She was completely surrounded with a white light around her. Her long hair was flying everywhere, because of the wind, her power created. She slowly floated in the air.

Some people screamed and run away and others looked in amazement or in horror at Melinda. Agent started to shoot at her in panic, but the bullets just bounced of an invisible shield, she had created. She looked sad at the scared crowd and closed her eyes. John realized what she was about to do and quickly flamed out with Nathan, before they would be infected too.

Melinda had her hands beside her. Slowly she lifted them up in the air. Still her eyes closed. She focused her raw power to the whole world. Every soul that had been watching this and would remember her confessing. She needed to be sure, that nobody would remember anything. Only the magical beings would remember of what really happened.

She started to spin in the air and with ever spin her power increased. It looked like she was drawing more and more power to make sure she was at full power. Then she stopped. Her eyes were still closed.  
>The moment she opened her eyes, she lifted her hands, high in the sky and with that movement, bright white light, started to shine out of her hands, and it seemed to be everywhere. It glows over the people, buildings and the glowing didn't stop. It quickly went over the whole world.<p>

**John's Lair, Underworld**

John and Nathan flamed in and John was furious.

**John:** Damn her! Why is it, that she always finds a way to thwart my plans?

**Nathan:** Well to be honest I was impressed. I really thought for a moment, that we had her. Especially when everybody started to scream that she must burn.

John was pacing around when a very bright light, appeared in the Chamber and made John and Nathan back away from the light.

**Melinda:** Hello John, she said with a voice of iron. Nice to see you again!

**John:** This is not possible. This place is been protected against good. Only I can decide who comes in.

**Melinda:** Well it seems that you must be losing your touch. Well it doesn't matter anymore.

**John:** What do you mean by that?

**Melinda:** You know what the thing is John. I have already vanquished you once and I like to make sure that I do a good job. You walking around again, mean that I haven't done my job right and I am here to make sure that this time, you are gone forever.

John's eyes became huge and he tried not to show his fear. He knew flaming out the scene, was no option. So he stood there facing Melinda. Trying to collect as much power as he could, he created a huge fireball and threw it right at Melinda. Melinda lifted a hand and the ball stopped in front of her. She looked at it with fascination and without any warning, she threw it back at John, with a high speed. John had no time anymore to defend himself and was hit hard by his own fire ball and he screamed out in pain and with a big explosion he was vanquished again. Nathan flew against the wall and struggled to get up.

**Melinda:** How is your master plan working out for you now, Nathan?

**Nathan:** You may have won this battle, but I will never stop and I will expose you. I don't know how yet, but I will.

Melinda came standing very close to Nathan and he tried to back away. Melinda moved with her fingers a bit and Nathan cramped out and started to scream out in pain. He was swirling and rolling around on the ground.

**Melinda:** The pain of what you feel now is just a tiny bit of what I can actually do to you. If you come near me or my family, I will break you in pieces. Every bone, one by one. Till all your bones are broken.  
>So again, leave me and my family alone, got it?<p>

Nathan shook his head in agreement and Melinda released him. You could see on the face of Nathan that the was releaved to move freely again. Melinda mad a wave with her hand and Nathan was taken with white/blue light to his house and Melinda disappeared with a huge white light, which made the whole lair, fall apart. Till there was no lair anymore.

**Manor**

Her family was watching her from the television and suddenly the screen went black. No matter what they tried. There was nowhere any news about Melinda and her confession. It was all gone. She had done it. They all turned and had to close their eyes, because of the bright light in which Melinda appeared blinded them. The light around her fated slowly and the moment it was gone completely, Melinda collapsed on the ground. She was exhausted of using this amount of power.

Chris was just in time, to catch her, before she felt hard on the ground. They all came standing by her. Wyatt and Paige immediately pulled their hands over her to heal her. She was just awake and smiling when she saw her family around her. And Elder orbed in. Not looking pleased.

**Elder:** Melinda. First of all congratulations with your victory. Unfortunately you have used your powers, against innocent people and therefore you must stand trial.

**Piper:** What? You Elders have become really something aren't you? She has saved all by herself the whole magical community of exposure and this is what she gets as a thank you.

**Elder:** Of course we are happy that she has managed to prevent exposure of the magical world, but to protect her own safety; she has used magic against the humans, just like Prue did back then and now it must be decided, if she is still allowed to use her powers.

**Piper:** You leave Prue out of it. Since when it is forbidden, to save yourself? Didn't I and the Source work together, to make the potion and the spell? So am I going to stand trial also?

**Phoebe:** I also have worked with Demons, to save the world or myself. So take my powers too.

**Chris:** My girlfriend is Demon, so take my powers too.

**Wyatt:** I don't work with Demons, but I will tell you this. Nobody is taking anything from anybody. Is that clear? You are going to leave and you will leave me and my family alone. Just like Melinda has told Cathal. If I see any of you Elders or have the feeling that you are trying to hurt one of my family members, then I will show you what true power is. Then I will show you what it means to be a twice blessed and a Charmed One at once.

**Elder:** Wyatt. You know as well, what your sister has done, was personal gain.

**Leo:** That is not true and you know it. How was she able to do her Charmed duties, if the whole world would know who she really was? News people wouldn't leave her alone and would follow her everywhere. Be there with the camera, when she fights of Demons. Is that how you Elders want this? I even wonder how you Elders, were planning to keep the world a good place to live in, without the Charmed Ones. If it wasn't for them, there would be no Elders anymore and were they all vanquished, when the old Greek gods broke free and almost destroyed all Elders. Till I saved you all! All that years ago. If the Charmed Ones, didn't stop The Source, Zankou or the Ultimate Power. I wonder what would have been happened to the world then. Let's not mention the thousand demons this family has vanquished till now.

**Elder:** I will leave and let you all alone. I cannot speak of what will happen with Melinda.  
>I have no control over that. If the high council wants to speak to her, there is no one that can stop them. You three should know that, as you have dealt with them also, he pointed at the previous Charmed Ones.<p>

Phoebe knew immediately what he meant. They were defended by Gideon back then and she had lost her active powers to save Daryl. The Elder looked around one more time and left in blue orbs. After everybody talked about the day and what happened, the whole family hugged each other and they were happy that this was over.

We see that time passes and it becomes evening. Phoebe and Paige left to be with their families. Paige went first to Magic School to get Henry jr. and after they had talked and hugged, she went to the rest of her family to be with them. Piper and Leo stayed to make her children a nice dinner. They had deserved it.

_Dear Dairy,_

_It has been an exhausting couple of days. Nathan finally made his move and tried to expose us, the bastard!_

_The whole family was in panic and there were all over the place camera's and crowded with curious people and cops. It was horrible. My mom was completely stressed out. She and Aunt Phoebe went through this before._

_We went back to the past to see what happened back then. It was sooo cool to see Aunt Prue. It is only sad to know that she has sacrificed everything to save mom._  
><em>Mom must feel awful to know this, but doesn't show it.<em>

_Nathan and John, had us almost, but I came up with a plan and it worked out all fine in the end. I had to hurt my family to execute the plan, but like I said, it worked._

_I made them believe that I was going to sacrifice myself to end this and save everybody. Not only our family but the whole magical community. I confessed to the whole world, who I was and what I was capable of, but they didn't want to hear about it._

_I was forced to use my raw power to make them forget about me. Now everything is back to normal again. Especially after I defeated the Source his sorry ass again._

_Now I hope that Nathan will keep a low profile and leave us alone. If not, I will make him regret that he has ever born!_

_Blessed Be,_

_Melinda_


	13. Trial

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 13  
>Trial<p>

30-01-2026

It has been almost three weeks now and I still haven't heard anything about a trial. About three weeks ago, I had used my raw power to make the whole world, forget about me. Nathan had found a way with John to expose us.

It all seemed hopeless and it came to one thing. I had to tell the world who and what I was. I did and it felt terrible. People started to shout that they wanted to burn me on a stake. I couldn't believe it and my heart broke. One thing I have learned for sure. The world is not ready yet, to know that there is magic and witches and demons.

Wyatt and Chris are complete lost. They have no idea, how to survive the days. After Wyatt clearly made clear to the Elders that he didn't want to do anything with them anymore. Now because they have nothing to do at home, they are now scrying for Demons and going after them, instead the other way around. Since I have killed the Source, twice now…yeah me… all Demons walking around without a leader and they are now fighting each other for the place of the new Source. So my brothers are making it even harder for them, by killing every Demon they can find. I don't mind that they kill each other. Less to kill for us.

My mother is not speaking to me. She still had difficulties with the idea, that I have confessed on the whole world, that I am a witch. She is scared, that someone still may know and that I have taken a huge risk, by doing it like that. She will come around. She always does….

_A young girl was hiding behind a dumpster. She looked very scared. She looked around the corner and when she didn't see anything, she came out from her hiding place and started to run the alley. She was almost at the end, when the demon appeared before her. I couldn't see his face, but he didn't seem that tall. She screamed it out of fear and started to run the other side of the alley. She was almost halfway when the demon appeared again in front of her. She looked back and then again at the Demon in shock and she slowly backed away from him. Not knowing what to do. The Demon conjured a fire ball and the gild looked horrified at it, but didn't move. She realized it had no point of running and closed her eyes to meet her fate. The Demon threw the fire ball at her and she was vanquished. The Demon turned around and walked slowly at the alley and kept walking till he was standing in front of the Manor._

_He walked up to the Manor and walked in and walked into the kitchen and there was Piper, cooking. The Demon walked up to her and gave Piper a kiss on the cheek and said, Hi mom I am back! The Demon who spoke to Piper was: ME!_

Melinda woke up in sweat and her diary flew of her on the ground. She looked at it and looked around. She figured that she must have fallen in sleep while she was writing in her diary.

**Melinda:** That was a very weird dream. I need to discuss this, she said to herself.

Ten minutes later she was sitting with her brothers around the table, after she had called for them. Nobody spoke and all were in thoughts of what this dream could mean. Especially when almost everything Melinda dreamed, came out in reality. Finally they all agreed to go together to the Magic School. Melinda was a bit afraid to face her mother at this moment and with her brothers with her, maybe her mother would talk to her.

**Magic School, Manor**

Piper was watching some television when her children orbed in. She looked up, but when she saw Melinda, she looked away. Melinda flinched but didn't say anything.

**Wyatt:** Hi mom, how are you?

**Piper:** Oh, I am perfectly fine, knowing that besides Nathan, maybe other people still know that we are witches and they still will come for us.

**Chris:** Oh for god's sake mom. This is not the time to hold a grudge. We have bigger issues then that maybe people know who and what we are. It has been three weeks now and enough is enough, don't you think?

Piper looked at Chris for a long time and he looked back and it felt endless, but in the end she gave in.

**Piper:** So I assume that you three are not here to visit me, but you need something? Right?

**Melinda:** Well I had a dream, where I was a Demon and I killed a young girl and then I walked up to our house and walked in and you were there in the kitchen, cooking. I walked up to you and gave you a kiss and everything was fine. Like you didn't know I was a Demon.

Piper thought for a moment and then got up and got closer to Melinda and took her hand and closed her eyes. She did that for a moment and then opened them again and looked again at Melinda.

**Piper:** What happened when you created a fire ball? What did you feel? Did something changed?

**Melinda:** Well as far as I can remember it felt right. I didn't see my face until I was home and spoke to you.

**Piper:** How did you look like, when you saw yourself?

**Melinda:** Euhm I don't know. Normal I think. I was so shocked to see myself, I woke up I think.

**Piper:** Chris could you be so kind to see if your Aunt Phoebe can come over? I have s strange feeling about this and I think her powers can be useful.

Chris orbed out to get his Aunt Phoebe. Melinda sat down next to her mother.

**Melinda:** Mom, I understand that you are still angry at me, for what I did. But mom, didn't you made hard decisions when you were Charmed. Didn't one of you, did something that the others didn't agree with.

**Piper:** We never sacrificed ourselves to save our heritage.

**Melinda:** Wouldn't you, if you were in the same position as I was?

**Piper:** Probably I would, piper said slowly, hating to admit that her daughter was right.

**Melinda:** Mom, I just did what I had to do to protect our family and our heritage. I have read your whole Charming history. The whole Magic School has. I remember that at some point you had to choose between Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, when an Egyptian demon needed bodies for his Isis? Remember?

**Piper:** I remember and believe me, it was no fun. It was one of the hardest things I had to do!

**Melinda:** Well I believe that Cole thought he really had you, but you outsmarted him.

**Piper:** Yes I did, she said thinking back at the memory.

**Melinda:** Well, what I did was almost the same. I had to make it real. In the meantime, I had already a plan to use my raw power and outsmart the Source and Nathan and I did, didn't I?

**Piper:** Yes you did! Even if it meant, almost giving your old mother a heart attack, piper said smiling at her daughter.

Melinda smiled back and they hugged each other and there were tears. Chris orbed in with Phoebe and they all hugged each other and Chris went to the kitchen to get some Ice Tea. After everyone had their drink, Melinda and Phoebe combined their premonition powers and while they were holding each other, they had the same vision Melinda had before. When they came to the end and they saw the face of Melinda, Phoebe let go of her and backed away.

**Phoebe:** Cole! She whispered.

**Melinda:** Aunt Phoebe? Are you ok? What did you mean with Cole? She asked concerned.

**Phoebe:** Your face reminded me of Cole. The look in your eyes was the same look, he had while he was hiding that he was the New Source and living among us and tried to break us! She said with a sad voice, while she shook her head, by the thought of that part of her life.

**Wyatt:** But what has that to do with Melinda?

**Phoebe:** Well normally, anybody who kills the source, becomes one, she said looking at Melinda.

**Melinda:** I am not the source! She said strongly and got up.

**Phoebe:** Honey, I am not saying that you are the source. When you killed him the first time, you should have taken over already.

**Piper:** I don't think so. Not one hour later, before we destroyed the Hole, he was summoned back. If he was already in Melinda, then there shouldn't be anything to summon back, right?

**Phoebe:** Again, I am not saying that Melinda is the Source, but I am trying to tell you what I think, but keep getting interrupted.

She looked at her sister and gave her a face and Piper smiled and waved with her hand to point out that her little sister could continue and she wouldn't interrupt.

**Phoebe:** The thing is, like you said. The first time you killed him, nothing happened and he was summoned back. Then you killed him again. This time for real, even without your brothers.

That makes his way of dying interesting. Normally the good aura around the Charmed Ones would protect you so he couldn't enter any of you, but because you were alone with him, maybe he was able to get in you somehow.

**Melinda:** I wasn't alone when I killed him. Nathan was there too, she reminded her Aunt.

**Phoebe:** That's true. But somehow I believe that only the one who kills him, he can enter. I don't think Nathan is now the Source. Thank god for that, otherwise I believe that we would have heard from him by now.

**Chris:** I agree. He is too arrogant. He would love to show his powers.

**Melinda:** So you are saying that the source is in me?

Blue orbs filled the room and an Elder appeared. Everybody got up and was on alert. Especially their way their paths had separated. It was a young Elder. Not older then Wyatt.

**Caroline:** I am sorry to interrupt you. I know I am not welcome, but there is something I need to say and I have a message for Melinda.

**Melinda:** Say what you have to say and then leave, she said coolly.

**Caroline:** First I have listened to your conversation. Not because I had to, but I was on my way and it seemed a pretty serious subject and I was waiting for the right moment to show myself.

**Melinda:** We get the point. So what is the message?

**Caroline:** Right, the message. First I would like to say something else. We believe that you are not taken over by the source, but that his essence is around you. Haunting you! Wanting to enter you and take over.

Melinda put her arms before her chest, she was getting the chills of the way Caroline told her story.

**Caroline:** The only thing that is stopping the source is your raw power. That is so strong, that he can't get through. So his essence is trying to make you vulnerable by making you see things, which are maybe not true. Giving you the feeling to do something bad! Simply driving you crazy. Crazy and weak enough to enter you! She said very seriously.

**Phoebe:** Like it did with Cole. When it just had entered Cole, he had fought against it. At some point the pull of the Source was stronger and Cole lost the battle and became fully the Source.

**Piper:** Ok. Now we know what is going on, we can see if we can deal with it, she said looking at Melinda.

**Melinda:** Thank you for telling me this, but I would like to know the message now.

**Caroline:** Tomorrow is full moon. At midnight you and your family are summoned at the Tribunal for your trail, she said looking at Melinda.

**Wyatt:** What? Are they seriously going through with that?

**Caroline:** Wyatt, you should know that if the case has been presented to the Tribunal, they almost always say yes to a trail.

**Melinda:** What are they going to do to me? She asked concerned.

**Caroline:** That depends on how things go. Phoebe can tell you all about it, as she has been through one.

**Phoebe:** I would take it very seriously, but also be very sharp and alert. There are always two ways to a story and the defense will do everything to make you look bad.

**Caroline:** Your father Leo had been notified and will represent you on your trail, as it is the duty of the head of Magic School, she said very formal.

**Piper:** Well at least some good news. Anything else we should know?

**Caroline:** No not from the Elders. From me personally I think you two made the right decision.

Chris I am glad that you still are a whitelighter and Wyatt it think this is your path and not being an Elder. So I am glad for you two, she said with a smile and orbed out.

**Phoebe:** Well that was interesting, she said smirking at Wyatt.

**Wyatt:** It was wasn't it, he said not looking at his Aunt.

**Melinda:** This is all just great. I try to do something right and get punished for it.

**Piper:** Ok, calm down sweetie. We are not there yet. We have almost two whole days, to figure this out and how we will represent ourselves. We will figure this out. Like we always have done! This is not the end of the Charmed Ones.

**Melinda:** I know. I am just scared. Scared that I say something wrong! Say something, because my temper gets the best of me.

**Phoebe:** Don't worry, we will all be there. We will support you through all the way.

**Melinda:** Thanks all. I appreciate it. Now how are we going to deal with the Source thing?

The next hour they checked the books, checked about different herbs, which would provide protections and checked if they could write a spell to protect her against the negativity of the Source. Leo came home and tried to help and in the end they came up with nothing special. They hoped, that how more the Source would try and not get in, how weaker he would get. But they weren't a hundred percent sure.

The Charmed ones went home and Melinda was beat of the tension all the time in her body for her trail and the idea that the Source could attack her any time, mentally didn't help either. That night Melinda lay on bed and was desperately trying to get some sleep. But it felt like something was keeping her awake.

'Melinda! Melindaaaa! It whispered.

**Melinda:** I am not hearing anything. Everything is good. Every breath I take in is light and every breath I breathe out is negative She kept saying this to herself, till she fell in sleep.

The next morning the Charmed Ones were having breakfast and trying to keep things light and don't talk about the trail, when the doorbell rang and Melinda got up to get the door. She opened to see Nathan standing in front of her. He looked awful.

**Nathan:** Melinda! Good you are home. Can I talk you for a second? It is important.

**Melinda:** What do you want Nathan? Haven't I make myself clear, the last time we saw each other?

**Nathan:** Clearly and that's why I am here. I have thought about what you said and about what has happened the last couple of weeks. I am sorry for what I have done to you. I see know that you and your family are not evil and that I have been living a lie. Believing that you were the bad guys and that I needed revenge!

**Melinda:** So? What is your point? I have stuff going on right now, that is more important than this.

**Nathan:** Of course. I will leave. I just wanted to let you know, that from now on I will not try to expose you or get revenge on you. I will try to help you in any way I can? If you let me?

Wyatt and Chris came also to the door, because Melinda hadn't returned to the kitchen. They looked with disgust to Nathan, but didn't say anything just listened.

**Melinda:** And how would you ever be able to help me with anything? How can I ever trust you?

**Nathan:** I can help you as a cop. Through all the years I am not the first cop who helped you, covered for you, right? I can do the same. I can let you know about the weird cases and help you when you are witnesses or something. Like in the past some cop Morris did.

**Wyatt:** Darryl? He said, like remembering a long lost memory.

**Nathan:** Yes. That was his name I believe. Darryl Morris. I can be like him.

**Melinda:** Why would you do that? She asked suspicious.

**Nathan:** Because to be honest. After my mother died, by the hand of magic, I have studied magic, learned everything about it. I don't know anything else anymore. I have worked with the Source of Evil, for crying out loud. As a human! I have seen you at your full power. You looked like some goddess! I felt disgusted with myself. Of the pain I have cost you, for something that has happened many years ago and you had nothing to do with it. Besides that you could have killed me. Right there and then! After you had killed the Source, if he was an insect! Instead you spared my life and let me live. It is the least I can do.

Melinda looked at him for a while and then pointed at him that he had to stay put and pulled her brothers away from the door, to have a small meeting.

**Wyatt:** I don't trust him at all, he said looking at Nathan with disgust and then back at Melinda.

**Melinda:** He can be helpful for my trail. He can tell the council, what he has done and was planning to do, so they can understand why I had to do, what I had to do.

**Chris:** She has a point Wyatt. We just have to be careful in the beginning and make sure not to trust him right away. Let's see where this go's. I remember Morris from the stories and he was a good guy. Maybe Nathan finally saw the light?

**Melinda turning to Nathan:** Ok. You get a shot to convince yourself that you have changed. But don't think that after one time helping, I will trust you completely. We all need time to get used to each other.

**Nathan:** I understand completely. What do you need? I do anything to prove that I have changed.

**Melinda:** Good to know. You can help me with my trail.

**Nathan:** Trail?

**Melinda:** Yes trail! Thanks to you I have to stand trial against the Tribunal, because I have used my magic against innocent human beings, without their permission. You can come with us and tell your part of this whole mess. Maybe that will be enough to get me out of this mess you have made.

**Nathan:** Ok. I will testify and tell that what I have done. Where and when is it?

**Melinda:** Tonight at midnight! Make sure to be here at 23:30 pm. Ok?

**Nathan:** I will be here. He smiled at the Charmed Ones and walked down the stairs to his car.

**Wyatt:** I hope that you know what you are doing, sis? He said concerned.

**Manor, almost midnight**

The living room was completely crowded. Phoebe and her family were there, as the ones of Paige. Leo and Piper had arrived also. Leo was talking with Melinda, when the doorbell rang and Melinda went to open the door. She had already warned her family of his coming, before someone wanted to attack him. When Nathan entered the living room with Melinda, some of the charmed family nodded to him and others ignored him completely. He smiled to everybody, ignoring that some of them ignored him.

**Leo:** Now everybody is here. Little ones, the whole family have been summoned. So I want you to be very quit up there and only speak, when something is asked. For the rest of you guys, is the same story. Speak only when is needed. Everything you say can be used against you.

**Tribunal**

They all held each other's hands and orbed to the Tribunal. Nothing had changed. It was still round and from the floor, white light was shining. Around them it was pitch black. Leo held up his hands and started to chant:

_"Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit!"_

Out of nowhere the four faces, Thrask, Crill, Aramis and Adair appeared and the previous Charmed Ones, recognized them immediately as the ones, who had handled their case back then.

A stage appeared so the Charmed Family could take place. Another nearby appeared with two seats. One for Melinda and one for Leo. On the other side of the circle another table appeared and John appeared, looking surprised. There were 4 heads floating in the air. Two on the side of the Charmed Ones (the good ones) and 2 on the side of John (the bad guys). He backed away when he saw the whole Charmed family staring at him. Melinda got up and before Leo could stop her, she held up her hands and blew him almost from the floor. John had to struggle not the fall down in the big blackness of nothing. Everybody looked shocked at Melinda.

**Adair:** Melinda, it is not allowed to use your powers here, unless there is absolutely no other choice. I wouldn't do that anymore if I were you, if you want to keep your powers.

**Melinda:** Why am I here? Why do you people have summoned me? What did I do wrong?

**Thrask:** It would be wise to let your defender ask those questions.

**Melinda:** What does it matter, who asks those questions. I am asking them. Am I not important enough or worthy enough to ask those questions, she said temper rising with every second.

This was ridiculous and she needed to get out of here. She wasn't planning to let this old guys decide her faith. She didn't even meet them before. Who were they to judge?

**Leo:** Honey, please let me handle this? You are making it only worse for yourself.

**Melinda:** Why dad? Because I am not afraid to speak my mind? To say what others are afraid of saying. To say that what we are doing here is complete pointless.

**Aramis:** So you think that what we do is pointless?

**Melinda:** Yes I do, she said looking up to him. Were you there, when I was fighting of Demons? Were you there when I lost loved ones? Were you all there, when we had to save the world almost on daily basis, because of him over there? She pointed at John. No! You weren't. So now what? We all going to watch some parts of our lives and my dad is going to say all nice things about me and the Source is going to say all bad things about me and then you all will decide? If you really want to make a good decision, you should be there. Live it. Feel it, to know why someone does, what he or she does. How can you decide about someone's destiny or faith, just by some images and stories you will hear? How does that compare with all the images, which aren't going to be shown? All The other good we have done? How? She opened her arms and walked in circles to look at all four councils.

**Crill:** How dare you speak to us like that? Do you have any idea who we are?

**Melinda:** Do you have any idea, with who you are dealing?

**Crill:** I think so.

**Melinda:** Aha. There you have it. So you think you know, so that it legit enough for you. No facts, no nothing, just a thought and that is enough for you to decide. Well good to know that my destiny is in such great hands….

**Adair:** Melinda. We don't understand where this anger is coming from. You have done something that is forbidden. Therefore it is our job to ask you the reasons of your actions. Can you understand that?

**Melinda:** Oh I understand perfectly. But that's the thing isn't. If you want to know why I did what I did, you should talk to him first. He exposed us, but I am not hearing anybody talking about that part. That he showed a human, that Demons exist and that he was the Source. He helped the human with a Demon to write a story about us with our pictures in the newspaper, saying that we are witches.

**Phoebe:** Euhm excuse me for interrupting. If you like to see the newspaper, Melinda is talking about. I have it with me. Just in case.

The newspaper disappeared instantly from her hands, and was now floating in the air, while Tribunal were looking at it.

**Thrask:** Is this true John? He asked with a firm voice.

**John:** Well most of it. The human was planning to do it anyway, I just helped him a bit. After all I am the Source of all Evil!

**Aramis:** This changes the situation, but that doesn't mean that you have done something, that is absolutely forbidden.

**Melinda:** How? How is it wrong what I did? Tell me that, because I really don't understand. Magic was exposed. Not only us, but all magic. The good and the bad. I have made sure, that the whole world wouldn't go to hell and made the people forget about magic as far as that was possible. What is wrong with that? Did you prefer that I didn't do anything and let them burn me at the stake, for something he did? So bad would win, as the Charmed Ones would be broken? Would that have been better?

**Adair:** We are not the ones who can answer that.

**Melinda:** Well you don't have to. Because, as far as I am concerned this meeting is over. My family has been saving the world over more than 300 years. If it wasn't for our family line, there would be no longer a world to live in. How many times we have to save everybody, sacrifice ourselves to make you people see, that we are the good ones. We are not trying to hurt people or let them forget stuff, because we can. No, we do it only when there is absolutely no choice and we have to save the magical world. The good and the bad.

**Adair:** We understand what you are saying. It is a very difficult situation.

**Melinda:** Well all I know is that if you are going to take my powers away, fine. Then you must do that also with almost every whitelighter there is. Also my dad should not be head of Magic School anymore. Also the cleaners should be punished.

**Crill:** How so?

**Melinda:** Well I believe that my dad and almost every whitelighter has used at least once their magical forget powder, they have used on people. The cleaners make people forget also. They even tried to make my mother forget about my brother Wyatt once. So all those magical beings should get the same punishment as me.

**John:** Well I don't agree with that. The cleaners…

**Melinda:** Nobody cares what you think John. You have done enough. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here at all.

**Nathan:** It is also my fault.

**Thrask:** Leo! How dare you to bring a human to our plane?

**Leo:** Because this human here, wanted revenge on the magical world and on us. He blamed for years that it was our fault that his mother was killed by a demon. So he tried everything to expose us in any way he could. Finally the Source figured out who he was and what he wanted and together they have exposed the whole magical community, starting with my family.

**Aramis:** Is this true human?

**Nathan:** That is true, he said looking up.

Nathan got up and walked over to Melinda and Leo and stood by them. He didn't notice the blue circle in the middle and stepped into it. Immediately an image appeared where all saw John and Nathan making plans to expose them and then image changed and all saw Nathan with a demon, at the newspaper, making an innocent write an exposure story about them. Nathan jumped back next to Melinda and looked in shock at the ground. He hadn't expected that to happen, so he was totally not prepared for that.

**Leo:** If I were you I would sit down again, he whispered to Nathan, who nodded and did as what he was told.

**John:** May I ask the human also some questions? He asked the Tribunal

**Crill:** Of course. A chair appeared and Nathan was pointed to sit there.

**John:** When was the first time, you were involved with magic, can you remember that?

**Nathan:** It was in the hospital when I was a kid and I was sick. Then I met Phoebe. She told me about this magical ninja doll I had and that it had special superpowers and if I believed hard enough, they would cure me and it did.

John walked over to the middle and waved with his hand, making a hologram of the moment when Nathan was still a child. They watched what Nathan just had told. The hologram disappeared. Nathan looked shocked at the floor, where the hologram just had appeared. He was completely blown away, by seeing himself as a young kid.

**John:** What happened after you got better?

**Nathan:** My mother got sick and I thought she was going to die, but then suddenly she got better. Like everybody else who got some virus.

**John:** Didn't you found it strange that she got sick and then got better?

**Nathan:** of course I did. I thought it was magic and that it all started with my doll. Then I thought of what Phoebe Halliwell had said to me. That my magic doll had magical powers that would fight of the cells that were making me sick. I kept thinking about one word she had used: magic! Over and over again that word kept coming back in my mind. I also found it strange that the moment I got better, people around me started to get sick. Then another weird thing happened. I had given my doll to Phoebe, because her sister needed her. Then suddenly the doll was lying on the ground in my room and people got better.

**Leo:** Tribunal, if I may say something at this comment?

**Crill:** You may.

Leo walked over to the middle of the floor.

**Leo:** Nathan. I can now totally see from your side, how things must have looked like at that age. But now you are a grown up and I want to show you pieces of that moment in time to show you what really happened, if that is ok with you?

Nathan nodded and Leo closed his eyes to recall that memory. The hologram appeared again and everybody watched as a very young piper was lying in the hospital and was very sick. They see how a younger Phoebe en Prue saying a spell to heal her. Piper's eyes were full of tears when she saw Prue so big in front of her, like she was right there. To hear her voice, was amazing. Phoebe, who was sitting next to her, squeezed her hand and she was all teary herself. Her daughters were giggling at the image of their mother so young. They see how the doll came to life and started to make people sick. This was new for Piper and Phoebe, because they had never figured out, what made them sick, except the spell. They hear that she got sick, because of some imported fruit and then they hear that people are getting sick and then they see, how piper offers her own life to save all those who got sick because of the magic they had done to heal Piper. They watch how Piper dies and everybody was holding their breath, till the moment her heart machine started to beep again. At that moment, they watch, how the doll was about to make Nathan also sick, when the doll, froze and was a doll again, as the magic was broken. Then the hologram disappeared back into the floor again.

Nathan looked at it and needed time to take all this information in and link to his own way of how he thought things happened.

**Leo:** Now you have seen this, you need to know that this had nothing to do with you, but all with ourselves. The sisters were so afraid of losing Piper, they have used a spell with your doll, not knowing that the doll would came to life and make people sick, to heal her. The other problem except your doll was in fact that they have used a spell for a human decease. Witches can't heal deceases, otherwise there would be no sick people anymore by now and everybody would accept witches, right.

**Nathan:** Thank you Leo, for showing me what really happened. Now I finally know. I also want to point out to the Tribunal and my decision to come here is to tell that I have talked this morning with the Charmed Ones. I had no idea my actions would have such an effect on the Charmed Ones. I was the one, who exposed them. I tried everything to make her use her powers in public. But no matter what I tried, she kept her secret and still saved the day. She could have hurt me so many times, but she didn't. She even tried to show me magic, to point out that there is also good magic. Not only bad ones, who kill people like my mother. I see now that my hatred all these years were at the wrong people. I should have been angry at his kind, he said looking at John.

**Aidar:** I believe we get your point, he said gently. We don't need to hear more. You may sit back at the stage.

Nathan got up and walked back to sit down with the rest. Everybody at the stage was anxious as they knew the decision was about to come and they would decide of the faith of Melinda.

**Thrask:** We will leave for now and will come back shortly with our decision. John your services are not needed anymore.

Before John could say anything, he was flaming out. 'See you around Melinda,' he said before he disappeared into nothingness and his table disappeared also with him. Melinda walked over her table and sat down. She needed to calm down.' They would not take her powers,' she thought to herself.

**Leo:** This didn't go as I had planned at all. You should have let me speak.

**Melinda:** Sorry dad. I didn't mean too. I just can take this. It is driving me nuts. It is so unfair, she said tears welling up her eyes.

**Leo:** I know honey. Your path is not easy, but don't worry. We will get through this, ok? No matter what happens here, we will get through this as a family. Leo squeezed her hand and then looked up, to see four faces watching their father/daughter moment.

**Aidar:** We have decided and like the last time and we are unanimous in our decision. We understand the reasons why you Melinda have used magic against the humans, to protect the magical world. But you have used magic against the whole world. You made the whole world forget about the magic, but what did they forget more? Who knows? What kinds of problems were not created after your action?

Melinda was not looking up. She felt a rage coming over, an unfairness of this all. But it felt like this was not completely her feelings, but also all the ancestors feelings inside her. Like this was happening again to one of us. Melinda felt all her muscles tighten and she was about to burst. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. Adair went on with their decision:

**Adair:** We have decided as the Source is defeated for good and the human is not your enemy anymore, is it maybe good, to be stripped of some powers for a time being. We will take your active powers till you have earned them back, by going back to the basic, like the first Charmed Ones when they figured out that they were Charmed. Saving innocents and learn and do good.

Melinda couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold the rage inside her anymore and she held her hands up and the whole floor shaked as she instantly transformed. She was floating and was completely white. Her hair and her eyes, her outfit had completely changed in white. Her hair and dress where all around her, because of the wind she was creating. The Tribunal watched shocked at her, as she almost floated right in front of them.

**Crill:** That is impossible. Nobody can use magic unless we let them. How is this possible?

Melinda was raged and her voice was not her own anymore. It wore more women voices at the same time.

**Melinda:** You arrogant bastards! How dare you to take away her powers! Every bone in this girl is good! She has done nothing but good. She has saved all by herself the whole world several times and you STILL doubt her. You men! You are all the same! Punish the women for doing good! While the one who should be punished is the Source! He is all the cause of this and she had to do what she had to do. Are you that blind and ignorant not to see that? We will not let you touch a single hair of her head, let alone her power. You can try, but it will be the end of the Tribunal. Are you willing to risk that?

**Aidar:** Who are you?

**Melinda:** We are the ancestors of the Halliwell line and all the Matriarchs before her. We are one with her and will always protect her and help her fight the good. Our power is limitless and there is nothing you can do to take that away from her. So even if you manage to take her power, she still will have us.

So as you can see, there is no point in taking her powers, so leave her and her family be! Do you understand that?

The four faces looked at each other and did their telepathic thing and then Aidar nodded at raged Melinda.

**Melinda:** Good! Too bad that we had to use her true power to convince you and that you just couldn't see the good in people anymore. Maybe you are losing your touch and shouldn't you, not decide anymore about other people's faith? So let this be a warning. If you ever summon one of our family members again, I will be back and believe me, I don't need a spell to find you. I will just be and it will be the end of you four.

Melinda swirled around and looked at her family and waved with her hand and her whole family was taken away, including Nathan to her home. She swirled back one more time to the Tribunal and looked at them one by one and then she kept swirling till she was vanished and taken also to her home.

**Manor living room**

Everybody was overwhelmed of what just had happened and were hoping to see Melinda soon, when Melinda appeared in bright white light. Everybody got up, but didn't move. Melinda just stood there still raged. Piper came slowly closer and closer till she was standing in front of her. Her hair started to fly all around her, like Melinda.

**Piper:** It is ok. You can let go. You are home and save with your family. Let go, she whispered and hugged her daughter. Melinda stood there for a minute still raged and then you could notice clearly that is was becoming less windy and she started to turn back to herself and finally she was herself again.

Piper pulled herself away from Melinda and looked at her daughter. Her sweet little daughter, which was a goddess of goodness. She couldn't be more proud, how her whole family line protected her today.

**Melinda:** I am good. I want to do good, she said and then collapsed, but got catch by her mother.

**Piper:** I know sweetie. I know, she said hugging her daughter with tears in her eyes.

After Leo had tugged his daughter in, so she could rest, the whole family was downstairs and they had thanked Nathan for his help and that things were finally cleared out. Nathan had told them what he had told Melinda, about helping them like Darryl had done and they were grateful. Now they were sitting and talking about what happened and they were all in shock and proud that Melinda had stood up to the Tribunal. Leo was a bit worried, but as her father and head of Magic School, it was understandable. Piper wondered if they should worry about this rage of Melinda. Nobody knew the answer. Then they discussed her other problem. The Source that was trying to get in her and the previous Charmed ones were thinking to make a spell, which involved the whole family. Everybody who had powers and was a Halliwell. They decided to let it rest for a couple of days and let see how she was doing and then discuss it with Melinda.

**Bedroom Melinda**

Melinda was lying on bed and she was beat and she couldn't lift a finger anymore and was very tired, but she couldn't help to think about what had happened. She couldn't believe that she still had all of her powers and a promise from the Tribunal that nobody of her family would be bothered by them again. She was also a bit scared about this rage of her, she didn't know she had. She knew she had temper issues and she could get worked up quickly, but not like this. She was not herself anymore but it was all of her ancestors that just took over. She needed to get control over this, otherwise things could get ugly very quickly, if her ancestors wouldn't agree with something else what was happening with her. For now, things were good. She had her powers and her family was with her and there were no whispers or weird things with the Source. She finally felt, she could sleep safely at least for one night.


	14. Switched

Melinda  
>Power of one<p>

Episode 14  
>Switched<p>

_13-02-2026_

_Tomorrow it is Valentine's Day! I have a whole day planned for Jake and me. First I am planning to have picnic with him in the park. Like a normal couple. From there, I wanted to go to the fair, which are in town. I am only not sure, if Jake likes fairs. I also have a backup plan. If he doesn't want to go to the picnic and wants a magical day, then I am planning to have a circle with him. The way he does his circles. Just me and him. The last couple of weeks, we were forced to take it slow, because of what was happening to me and my family. With Nathan snooping around, I didn't want Jake to be here all the time. Now things are settled down with Nathan and he finally came to his senses and the Source gone for good. I feel like I can finally breathe a bit._

_I have learned through the years, not to be happy that much, because like my mother, every time things are going well and are normal, we get attacked. So I have learned not to jinx it and just enjoy every Demon free day I get. Hopefully this is one of the days that the sun is shining. My brothers are…no idea where they are? The house is clean and done…I am planning to hang out in the garden and get some tan….which I need desperately._

**New York, Manhattan**

**Chris:** Ok! Everybody calm down. I can't understand a thing, if everybody keeps shouting, he said frustrated.

He supposed to be planning his Valentine day, for his date with Bianca, but on the last minute he got a new assignment. First he didn't want to do it, but in this case, they needed a Whitelighter, who also happen to be a Charmed One. So finally he gave in and went to see if he could help.

**Jackie:** Give me my power back, dammit! She shouted angry at her sister.

**Joan:** There is no point to shout at your sister young lady. You know as well, that she is coming into her powers and we all didn't know what her powers would be. Well now we know. We just have to figure out how to deal with it.

**Joe:** I have no time for this crap. She touched me and now I have your powers mom, he said, while he started to whistle and an ultrasonic sound came out his mouth, which almost broke all the glass in the house.

**Joan:** Joe! Stop that. This is no time to play games or destroy our home. We have enough problems as it is.

Jean was crying because she had created this mess and she didn't know how to fix it. Chris wanted to hug her and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. As soon as he would touch her, his powers would be switched, with the nearest person in the room.

**Chris:** The only thing what I can do at this moment is, take Jean with me to my house. There my sister, brother and me can see if we can fix this somehow. Till that time, please be patient and keep your emotions in check. Nobody exactly knows how to use another ones powers, so try to keep the magical part as minimum as possible, ok?

Joan and Jackie nodded. Joe just looked pissed at Jean and Chris.

**Chris:** Well normally I would orb us to the Manor, but with your exceptional powers, it is maybe wise to call my brother. Wyatt! He shouted and then looked around, waiting for his brother to orb in.

**Manor**

Wyatt flew through the living room, hard against the wall. His shoulder was bleeding and he was cursing. Seven demons were gaining on him and two more were searching for Melinda. The Seven demons were standing above Wyatt and he had created his ward shield and was lying there on the ground. Out of nowhere Melinda appeared right in front of the Demons and before they could react, she started to blast them, as quickly as she could. Wyatt got up also and with his good arm, he used also his powers and white light came out of it and blasted the last Demons in the room away, blasting also almost all the furniture.

**Wyatt:**Thanks sis! That was close. Where did you appear from?

**Melinda:** Well I was coming in and saw you laying there and I had a teleportation potion in my purse, so I used it to surprise them.

**Wyatt:** Well good on you, but I have to go. Chris has called a few times and it sounded urgent.

**Melinda:** What about your shoulder?

**Wyatt:** Chris can heal me, no worries!

**Melinda:** That's right. Keep forgetting, that he can do that now! Well hurry up then.

**Wyatt:** I am going. Thanks again Mel.

Melinda smiled at her brother and he orbed out to his brother Chris. Melinda looked around at the living room. Her mom would have a fit, if she saw it like this. Some stuff was broken and couldn't be fixed anymore. At least not the normal way! She decided to use the spell they had used many times, by now, to fix their stuff. Some people still wondered how some furniture is still looking the same as they did all those years ago.

**New York, Manhattan**

Wyatt orbed in right next to Chris, who looked at him furious.

**Chris:** Where the hell were you? I could have been under attack?

**Wyatt:** Well I was at the manor, actually getting attacked by a dozen Demons. Thank god Melinda came on time. Anyway you called? He said looking around and smiling at everybody in the room.

**Chris:** I can see. Do you need some healing, he teased his brother and healed him.

**Jackie:** Oh my goddess. It is really you. Wyatt Halliwell! She said while she stared at him smiling and drooling.

Chris rolled with his eyes and Wyatt just stood there, smiling a bit sheepish.

**Chris:** I need your help. Can you orb Jean to our house, without touching her?

**Wyatt:** Sure, but why? Why don't you orb her to the Manor?

**Chris:** Because the moment you touch her, your powers will be switched with the nearest person around you, magical or not.

Wyatt's eyes widened while he looked at Jean. She looked so young and fragile. Her eyes were red from crying. He looked at her and then waved with his hand and Jean was taken by blue orbs and was taken away. Chris and Wyatt orbed also to the Manor.

**Manor**

Jean orbed in at the middle of the hallway. Melinda had just used a spell to clean up the house and was looking at it, proudly. She turned around and saw Jean standing there. She held her hands up to freeze or blow, but her brothers orbed in at that moment.

**Chris:** Melinda don't! He yelled at her.

**Melinda:** What the hell? Who is she? She demanded.

**Chris:** Mel, this is Jean, he said pointing at Jean. Jean this is Melinda. Jean looked with awe at Melinda.

**Melinda:** Ok. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?

**Chris:** Jean is also a witch and she is just now coming into her powers. The elders asked us to look after her, because she is an unusual case.

**Melinda:** In what way? She asked while she looked at Jean. Who looked small and if she was going to break in pieces if you would touch her.

**Chris:** Well I don't know yet, what her powers are called, but when she touches someone with powers, than those powers switch to the nearest person around. That person can be magical or human.

**Melinda:** Really? So if she would touch me, then one of you would get my powers and I would get yours?

**Wyatt:** Yep. That is not the worst part. It can also go to a human. A human who shouldn't get those powers and in the end destroy him/herself with it. There is also another problem. Once the powers are switched, we don't know yet, how to put them back again.

**Melinda:** Maybe with a Power of Three spell? She suggested, while she kept staring at Jean.

**Chris:** Hmm. That could work actually. There is nothing to lose, right?

**Melinda:** Are you hungry sweetie, she asked smiling at Jean?

**Jean:** No I am fine, thank you, she said shyly.

**Melinda:** well I have to go guys, so can you two look up in the book, if you can come up with some spell?

**Chris:** Where are you going? We need you here.

**Melinda:** Well if you must know. Tomorrow is Valentine day and I am going to the shop to buy some groceries for my picnic with Jake.

**Wyatt:** Aren't you the one, who always says that innocents come first? He asked looking at Melinda.

Melinda got a stubborn face and Wyatt knew what was coming and he prepared himself mentally for it.

**Melinda:** I know what I always say, but I believe after all I did the last couple of weeks, I deserve one day of my own. One day with the guy I like and have a normal picnic.

**Chris:** Little sis, don't you know by now, that every time one of us try that, something happens. Don't you think I have not something planned for Bianca? I rather be somewhere else either, prepare my day with her, but this is important. This power of Jean can get out of hands, quickly.

Wyatt looked a bit uncomfortable, as he was the only one, without a date.

**Jean:** I am sorry if me being here, is causing you guys problems.

**Wyatt:** Don't sweat it. Sometimes we need to remind ourselves, what is important, he said while he looked at his little sister.

**Melinda:** Fine! I give up. Let's find the damn spell and get it over with.

Without looking at anyone, she walked up the stairs and the rest followed her in silence.

**High school Joe **

**Frankie:** Hi gorgeous, how are you today? She said while she hugged Joe.

**Joe:** Cranky! My stupid sister ruined everything.

**Frankie:** What do you mean?

**Joe:** Never mind, forget it! Let's go to the gang.

As they walked to their gang of friends at the stairs of the school, around the corner where they always gathered. Frankie looked at Joe and could sense that he was still tense and seemed far away in thoughts. Joe on the other hand, was hoping desperately that the Charmed Ones, would able to get his powers back before Valentine day. He had been practicing his powers for two months now. Every day one hour, so he could show of to Frankie and bring her to a special place for a picnic. He had been levitating constantly, to get higher and higher, so he could almost fly. Now he had his mothers and everything was completely screwed.

**Henry Jr:** Hey Joe and Frankie, over here! He waved at them while they walked up to the group.

**Joe:** Hey man. What's up?

**Henry jr:** Nothing special. Spending another lovely day at a normal school, with normal kids.

They looked around at the passing students. Nobody had any idea, that the group of Joe was all witches. Witches, whom the parents desperately wanted them to have a normal live as possible.

**Frankie:** I have to go guys. I have test of French and I want to see if I can get the notes of Ariel. She had that test yesterday. She kissed Joe and walked towards Ariel.

**Joe:** I am totally screwed, he said while he sat down next to Henry jr. and let his head fall in his hands.

**Henry jr:** What's going on Joe? Maybe I can help? He said worried.

**Joe:** Don't worry. Your nephews and niece are already working on it.

**Henry jr:** Really? Is it that bad, that you need the help of the Charmed Ones?

**Joe:** I am afraid so. Jean is coming into her powers. When she touches someone, his or her powers switches with the nearest person around. Magical or not.

**Henry Jr:** To humans? That doesn't sound good. If they are not meant to have a gift, then they will eventually destroy their selves. And you will be powerless. That must be awful. So which power do you have now?

**Joe:** My mothers. Her ultrasonic power and she got Jackie's powers and Jackie mine. She freaked out, when she tried to reach for something and started to levitate in the kitchen. You had to see her.

Both boys laughed, but they both new, that it was pretty serious.

**Joe:** Now I cannot fly to the place I had chosen for my picnic with Frankie. It supposed to be magical. Now it is all messed up. So I can only hope that the Charmed Ones can fix it on time.

**Manor, Attic**

**Melinda:** Well I have scanned the book twice now and there is nothing in here, which can help us out, she said, frustrated and slammed the book close.

**Wyatt:** Ok. Let's stay all calm. We can come up with a spell, right?

The last hour, they had been talking how to fix this problem. The only thing they could come up with was binding her powers. Jean agreed with this. The thing was, that they didn't know, when she would be bounded, the magic she had made, would be reversed automatically. If not, then they had to unbind her again and try to reverse it.

**Chris:** I still believe that if she can switch powers then she must be able to put them back. Why would a good witch, get a power like this, if she wouldn't be able to touch anybody anymore. For the rest of her life? I simply cannot believe it.

**Wyatt:** Maybe we should go to magic school and see if we can find answers there.

**Melinda:** You want to ask dad, if he knows something? Isn't it?

**Wyatt:** Well yeah, he said uncomfortable.

**Melinda:** You can't Wyatt. We are the Charmed Ones. We must do it ourselves. Go to the magic school and check some books and then get back as fast as you can.

Wyatt nodded and orbed out to Magic School. Jean looked worried and so did Melinda and Chris.

**Magic School, library **

Wyatt was going through some old books. Books with explanation of powers. He was going as fast as he could through them, before anyone would see him and would ask questions.

**Piper:** Hi honey. What you doing?

Wyatt turned around to see his mother standing a bit away from him and smiling at him.

**Wyatt:** Hi mom, he said smiling. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were home.

**Piper:** Well I was, but then I sensed you were here and I wondered why you didn't stop by and thought let me see what he is up too?

**Wyatt:** Nothing. Just checking some books?

**Piper:** I see that. Is there something in particular you are searching for?

**Wyatt:** Is there something you want to know, mom? He knew she wasn't fooled quickly.

**Piper:** Nope nothing, she lied. And stared at him and kept staring.

**Wyatt:** Ok here is the thing, he said looking away from his mother. We are trying to save someone and therefore I need some information, which is not mentioned in the Book.

**Piper:** like what?

**Wyatt:** Mom, this is really something we must do. Don't worry. It will be fine.

Piper was not convinced, but she knew that she shouldn't push. They were now the Charmed Ones and somehow they seemed to be more than ever, eager to prove that they can do it, without the help of their parents. She just couldn't help it to worry. That's what mothers do, she thought to herself while she walked back the magical Manor.

**Manor, Attic**

Chris was pacing the room. Melinda was going through the Book of shadows again. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She let her good magic flow through the book and that the powers be, would help her. To give her a sign, a direction, to fix this problem. Jean was sleeping on the couch. All the excitement of the day had made her tired.

**Chris:** Poor thing. She must feel awful. Not understanding her powers yet.

**Melinda:** It is sad indeed. I have been thinking and I think that maybe you are right. Maybe we cannot find any right binding spell for her, because she shouldn't be bound, but maybe we must help her, find a way to reverse her magic and show her how to use her powers.

They both looked up when out of nowhere some Demons appeared in the attic. Melinda immediately holds her hands up to freeze them. All of them froze, but not that long. This time Melinda started to blow them up. Chris stood by Jean. Who started to wake up, by the noise around her? She screamed when a Demon who unfroze, threw an energy ball, their way. Chris telekinetically deflected it, right back at the Demon, who was vanquished by his own power.

**Chris:** Hide behind the couch, he ordered Jean. She did as she was told. Wyatt! We need you! He yelled.

Chris run over to Melinda and Wyatt orbed in right next to them. Together they fought of the demons, which kept appearing. Melinda blew some of them, some she froze and then blew up. Chris us his telekinesis power to throw the Demons, threw the room and orb our and in to confuse. One of the Demons flew hard against the wall and dropped his athame. Chris picked it up to stab the Demon, when another Demon was about to throw an energy ball at him from the back, when out of nowhere Jean jumped over the couch and touched the arm of the Demon. Everybody stopped fighting and all were thrown to the ground.

Everybody looked around confused of what happened? Three Demons were able to shimmer out. The other four tried, but couldn't. Melinda quickly held her hands up to blow them up, but she telekinetically threw them against the wall. Chris held his hand up in surprise and the Demons froze halfway.

They all looked shocked at each other and then at Jean.

**Jean:** I am sorry. I didn't mean to touch anybody, but he was about to throw an energy ball at you. I didn't know what else to do, she said to Chris.

**Melinda:** Chris, blow them up, before they unfreeze, she yelled at him.

Chris held his hands up again and the Demons unfroze and he hit the wall, right next to one of the Demons. Wyatt held his hands up and shot an energy ball at one of the Demons, who was vanquished immediately. Wyatt looked shocked at his hands, but had no time to think about it. One of the demons got up and wanted to throw an energy ball at Wyatt, but white light came out of his hand, right at Wyatt. He was just able to get out of the way, before the light hit the place where he was just standing. Chris tried again to blow up the demon and he blew one of them up. Melinda threw them in meanwhile from wall to wall, while the Demons tried to get out of the grip of Melinda. Melinda got up and wanted to get closer at the demons, so her power would be more powerful. But she orbed out and orbed back in, right in front of the Demon, who shot white light out of his hands.

He looked at Melinda and hit her hard in her face, with his hand and she fell backwards on the ground. She quickly moved with her hand and he tripped over the couch and fell hard on the ground. Chris moved with his hands again and the Demons froze again. He quickly ran to Wyatt, grabbed him and Melinda and walked over to Jean, who was hiding in the corner.

**Chris:** Melinda orb us out of here now!

**Melinda:** What? I don't know how? She complained.

Chris looked at the Demons and they were trying to get released of the freeze.

He told Melinda to focus on a safe place, any place then here. He run quickly to get the book and got back, when orbs started to appear around Melinda and he grabbed them just in time and they were taking away.

**Magic School, Manor**

Piper and Leo just had dinner and there was a movie Piper wanted to see, so they had their ice cream dessert on the couch. The movie was just about to start, when their children orbed in, right in front of the television.

**Piper:** Hey! The movie is starting, get out of the way! She yelled, while she waved with her hands.

**Chris:** Mom, dad, we need your help.

**Piper:** I thought you wanted to solve this kind of things yourselves? She asked enjoying this moment.

**Wyatt:** Mom, this is not the time to joke around. We are in serious trouble! Our legacy is in danger.

**Leo:** What do you mean by that, he asked concerned?

**Chris:** This is Jean. She is a witch, who is just coming into her powers. She has a very unusual power and we don't know what to do?

**Leo:** What's her power then? He asked curious.

**Wyatt:** We don't know how it is called, but when she touches someone, then his powers switch with anyone in the room, magical or not. Even humans can get powers.

**Leo:** That is fascinating, indeed.

**Melinda:** Fascinating? Dad, a Demon has Wyatt's powers. Wyatt throws energy balls. I have the powers or Chris and Chris has mine. Some Demons we were fighting with, has switched also with powers. So now they know about her.

**Piper:** This is serious. You should have come to me. Not because of me being the noisy mother, who wants to help, because I am the Matriarch of this family. It is my job to protect you as my children, but also the Charmed Legacy. Now a Demon has Wyatt's powers. A Demon with Charmed Power can be very dangerous.

**Leo:** I think it can get even worse. If the Demon is killed, before the powers are reversed, then there is a good possibility that his powers are gone forever and he will stick with throwing energy balls.

**Wyatt:** O! That is bad. We need to fix this now!

**Piper:** What have you come up with till now? She asked curious.

**Melinda:** Well first we wanted to bind her, but then we weren't completely sure if then all the magic would be reversed. Then we figured that binding her wouldn't be an option, because we believe, that a good witch wouldn't get a power, where she wouldn't be able to touch anyone anymore. For the rest of her life. She must have given this power for a reason. We believe that she must be able to reverse her magic somehow, but as her magic just kicked in today and she is totally freaking out. I am not sure how we will make her find the power and confidence she needs to reverse this hell.

**Leo:** I agree. Well I will check in the library if I can find anything. Check the book again, maybe because of these new happenings, something new is added. You never know, when it comes to the Book of Shadows, he said looking at the huge book in Chris his hands. Then he left.

**Piper:** Which one of you has been last through the book, she asked looking at her children?

**Melinda:** That was me. Twice I went through it.

**Piper:** Good. Then it is still fresh. Maybe you will notice something new in it and I assume you have seen the Demon who has Wyatt's powers? She asked Melinda.

Melinda nodded and she took the book over from Chris and walked over to her mother. Together they started to look slowly through the pages of the Book. Wyatt got everybody a drink and then showed Jean the bathroom, so she could fresh up.

**Underworld**

Veron an upper level Demon, was pacing around while the other Demons, where testing their new powers. They had no idea what exactly happened, except Veron. He possessed the power of a Charmed One and he felt it. He felt he was indestructible.

Veron knew what he had to do. He knew that there was a little girl with the Charmed Ones, the moment she touched one of his pals, everybody got someone else his powers. He needed to get her with one of the other two Charmed Ones at one place, so he could took also take over the power of them and would be all powerful. Only flaw was that he wasn't completely sure, that he would be able to keep this power. Maybe he would just get another one and he or she would get this power.

He knew it. He needed to get the powers of Melinda. Then he would be the most powerful Demon and they would bow for him and crone him to the New Source! He shimmered out, without anyone noticing to track the Charmed Ones and try to get their powers.

**Magic School, Manor**

Melinda and Piper had been going through the book for a half hour. Then they finally tracked the Demon. He was an upper level Demon, but there was a potion and a spell to vanquish him. So they were planning to summon him in a circle and then keep him there, till they would find a way to reverse all this.

Leo walked in with a couple of books. He hurried over to the rest and they all sat around him, to listen to him.

**Leo:** Well I have found something very interesting and if I am correct then we are dealing with a special occasion.

**Piper:** Leo for god's sake! Just say it! Piper rolled with her eyes of her husband, who always wanted to explain things completely from a till z.

**Leo:** Sorry, he said and smiled. This book is telling about a girl, who had the same powers as you have. Somewhere back in the 1800's. It seems that there is a prophesy about girls like you. Once in a while a girl like you appears at the stage and changes in your own way the course of some humans.

**Piper:** Wait a minute. Humans, but that doesn't make sense. They have no powers, so what can she do for them?

**Leo:** Well, if nothing would have happened today, then she would be picked up by a human. One that has been chosen and trained whole her life, to guide the chosen one. She would help her and stand by her side, no matter what. She would be able to show her how to use her powers. How to grow them.

**Melinda:** Come on dad. The suspense is killing us. How can she help the humans?

**Leo:** She has the gift, to feel power by people. That doesn't have to mean magical powers. It can also be paranormal. When she feels such a power in someone, who wants to wake up or has been put deeply away by someone, then she can bring that to the surface. With one touch, she can make the human think and feel, like he or she had this gift all his or her life. The person would instantly know how to use them. She would travel all over the world to do this.

**Wyatt:** Why do I have Demon powers then? When she touched that Demon.

**Leo:** There is a catch with her powers. When she touches a magical person, good or bad, well then you guys know what happens, he finished.

**Piper:** Does it say how it can be reversed? She asked hopeful.

**Leo:** Yes and no. As far as I can tell, she needs to help a human. The moment she wakens up a human's gift, then all the bad things happened will be reversed. This girl they are talking about, made in the beginning a lot of mistakes, but was always able to reverse it, right after she helped another person.

**Melinda:** So we need to get her out there. Let her feel people.

**Piper:** I think that is a great idea. I will work in the meantime at the potion for our friend Veron. When it is finished I will track him and summon him here, so you guys wouldn't have to worry about him, while you are searching for a human with gifts.

Piper got up and gave them all a teleportation potion, she had lying around all over the place. They took it and were all taken to the mall of San Francisco…it was almost the end of the day and the shops were about to close.

**San Francisco, the Mall**

Jean stood perfectly still in the mall. When she had heard what her real powers were, she knew deep down in her heart that it was true. Somehow now she was surrounded with the humans, she knew exactly what she needed to do. Melinda and her brothers, stood around her, so no one would bump into her, while she was concentrating. Veron was standing a bit away from them and could see them clearly. He couldn't care that people would see him use magic. He cared about killing the Charmed Ones and ruling the Underworld. He was just about to shoot the white light out of his hands, when Melinda saw him and let her brothers know. Now they were standing next to each other and Chris was standing in the middle, ready to create a shield as his sister always did. He knew he could do it.

Veron knew they had discovered him and came out of his hiding place and faced the Charmed Ones.

Chris had his hand already up and Wyatt was ready to fire an energy ball. Melinda would orb them out if it was really needed. Veron was about to shoot, when white light appeared around him and he was taken away. The Charmed Ones looked at each other and knew that their mother must have summoned him and trapped him in the crystal circle.

They turned around to look at how jean was doing, when she opened her eyes. She looked around and her eyes were locked on a young girl. Who was dressed like a gothic and had black red locks. Dark make up and she looked a bit lost. She was sitting on a bench, deep with her noose in her book.

Jean in trance, started to cross the street, not paying attention to the passing cars. Chris had to freeze the street twice, or she was hit by cars.

**Magic School, Manor, Attic**

**Veron:** Where am I? How dare you to interfere?

**Piper:** You are at Magic School, if you must know? I have summoned you here.

**Veron:** With what purpose?

**Piper:** Don't you know who I am? She asked surprised.

**Veron:** I know who you are? What do you want? If you wanted to kill me, you had already.

So there is something that you need from me. What is it?

**Piper:** Strangely, for you to stay alive, she said surprised, hearing her say it.

**Veron:** Why? Oh, I know. Because I have your sons powers. If I die, his power dies with me, isn't it?

Piper didn't respond, but just looked at him.

**Piper:** One wrong move and I will do worse to you then kill you. I am not a Charmed One anymore, but a Matriarch. I can do things to you, that you wouldn't wanted for your worst enemy.

**Veron:** All words. No action. You are a good witch. You can't do stuff like that.

**Piper:** If it goes about my children, all rules are off, she said with a scary, calm, earthly voice.

Veron didn't respond to that. He looked at pipers eyes and he thought for a moment he saw something flickering in her eyes and he knew that she was no joke. The best thing was to keep calm and sit this one out. He wasn't ready to sacrifice himself yet, for the greater Evil. He knew that the Charmed Ones would be broken, if the Eldest would lose his powers, but that would mean that he had to die.

**San Francisco, The mall**

Jean sat down next to the gothic girl. Again the Charmed Ones took their distance, so she could do her thing.

**Jean:** Hi there. My name is Jean, she said and held her hand up to shake it and smiled at the girl.

'Who are you?' The girl asked looked confused at jean.

**Jean:** I am here to help you, she said still smiling.

'Help me with what,' the girl asked more confused.

**Jean:** With your gift inside you.

'Gift?' What kind of gift, you mean?" The girl asked curious.

**Jean:** First what is your name?

**Peach:** My name is Peach, she said shyly.

**Jean:** Nice to meet you Peach. Did you know that you could sense things?

**Peach:** Yes I knew, but I was always too scared. Sometimes I thought I was really talking to a real person, and then I found out that they were spirits, she said, holding her book very close to her.

**Jean:** I understand. I promise you that from now on, you will not be scared anymore. You will be free and know how to handle the situation, if it happens again.

**Peach:** But how? I am terrified all the time. Scared that they will come to, at the most awkward moments.

**Jean:** Is it ok, if I can touch your arm for a few moments.

**Peach:** Why?

**Jean:** I have a gift too. Just like you. Mine gift is to help, people like you. People who have a gift, but are too afraid to use it. I can take the fear away. So your fears will transform into a joy. Joy for having a gift. Able the help the ones, we don't always can see or hear.

**Peach:** That sounds nice, she said looking really for the first time directly at Jean and smiled. Ok, you can touch me she said and looked curious at Jean.

Jean closed her eyes and slowly touched the arm of Paige. She felt a jolt the moment they touched each other's skin and she knew, that the powers had awaken. She gently let go of Paige.

At moment the Charmed Ones are blown backwards, as Veron in the crystal circle and jeans family, who were all in the kitchen, preparing dinner and the Demons in the Underworld. Everything was back to normal. They all had their own powers back again.

**Peach:** I feel different.

She looked up at Jean and Jean could see the change in the eyes of Paige.

**Peach:** Thank you for whatever you have done. I feel no fear anymore. Not the need to hide.

**Jean:** You're very welcome, she said smiling brightly at Peach and they hugged.

Wyatt was able to orb Jean back to Magic School, without touching her. They orbed right after her also to the school.

**Magic School, Living room**

Her mother and father were sitting on the couch, waiting for their children. They looked up, when orbs appeared.

**Piper:** There you are. I thought it took you so long to get back, I took the pleasure to vanquish the Demon in the attic, she said smiling.

**Wyatt:** Thanks mom. It feels great to have our powers back, he said smirking.

**Leo:** I have talked to your family and they all have their own powers back. They couldn't wait for you to come home. I have told them about the power switch. This is maybe really hard to hear, but you cannot live with your family anymore. It would be best if you lived with humans. Who will of course know about you and your gift, but they will take care of you, if you would be their own daughter.

**Jean:** No problem. I knew that I couldn't live with my folks anymore. Otherwise it would keep being a mess. So I think that's a great idea.

Leo was happy that he was able to solve that problem and after saying her goodbyes, she was taken away to her house in orbs and Leo and Chris followed her.

**Mansion, Jean's Family**

**Joan:** Oh my goodness. You are ok, she cried when she saw Jean orb in.

Right after her Leo and Chris orbed in. Joe and Jackie came also in the hallway and there they stood.

Joan was the one to speak.

**Joan:** We have talked about a way for you stay with us and we believe that it is possible, but we think it would be very hard emotionally. We can manage not to touch each other, but I think that in time it would be hard for you to watch me hugging Joe or Jackie. That you cannot be comforted by us, if you have pain or anything. Do you understand a bit what I am trying to say, she asked with tears in her eyes?

**Jean:** Don't cry mom. I understand and I think that this is my destiny. Being between the humans, so I can help as many as possible. Like you said, here thing will be complicated for everyone and I want not only happiness for myself, but also for you guys. Besides it is not like I am moving far away. I am still in San Francisco and we can see each other any time we want, except without the touching.

**Joan:** I am so proud of your courage. Your wisdom. Your power. I am awed and I love your dearly.

We will always be here for you, don't you ever forget that?

**Jean:** I won't mom. I love you guys too.

**Leo:** I think it is time to go. So she can settle in by her new family.

Chris took her bags and they walked out of the house, while her family stood by the door, crying. Even Joe was crying and would miss his little sister.

**Manor, Melinda's room**

_What a weird day. My planning was totally messed up, with the arrival of Jean and her powers. What a mess. For a moment I thought that we would stay forever with each other's powers. Let me see. I had Chris his powers. Chris mine. Wyatt some Demon named Veron's and he his._

_Jean's family was mixed up too. Eventually with the help of our parents, we figured out what to do and helped a girl named Peach, to waken up her powers. It was amazing to see. Jean is going to be a great asset for the good. Hope she will help a lot of people._

_I have sent Jake a message, asking if he can come in the afternoon, and then we can have a lunch/picnic. This way I still have time to get out and get the groceries I wanted to buy today. This time I am going to make sure, that I am out of the house, before anyone is awake. I don't mind waiting for hours, before a closing mall. I do that kind of stuff every day….gulp…_

_Hope tomorrow everything works out and Jake and I will grow closer to each other, is really needed._

_Otherwise I don't see any future for us…that would break his heart. I can't imagine what I will do to my heart…._

_Melinda_


	15. Powerless

Melinda  
>Power of one<p>

Episode 15  
>Powerless<p>

_21-02-2026_

_I am totally freaking out here. I feel like screaming. Exactly one week ago it was Valentine's Day. It was almost screwed because of our Charmed duties, but we saved the day again and I was able to get all the things I had planned for us._

_I suggested having a picnic and he loved the idea. I had already chosen a very special place I had seen on TV, so I teleported us to LA very close to the Hollywood sign. He was completely amazed and pleased. We ate and laughed and talked a lot. I apologized for being so absent all the time and not spending a lot of time with him. He told me that he understood that mine Charmed duties always come first. He told me, that I never should feel guilty, putting an innocent before him._

_How can I not love this guy? He told me that he would do the same and that he also has his duties and not always has time. I joked and said: A witch is never done, isn't ….but actually it was the truth. It is never over._

_You would never believe what I have been doing the last week? I have been training with my brothers at Magic School. Magical Defenses class. It is awesome but in meantime I have bruises all over….:( :(_

_But we all have been noticing, thanks to the classes, we are more tuned with each other and having each other's backs. Wyatt is slowly getting over the idea the becoming an Elder and is starting to study the Book of Shadows like a madman. It's like he is waiting all day for a Demon attack. I read in the diaries of my mom, that Aunt Prue had this kind of symptoms to, till the whole Charmed Thing took her life over and in de end it was her dead. So I am thinking to take my big brothers out. Maybe to a disco and have some fun. First I am going to make them a breakfast, before they wake up. Well till the smell of food which will wake them up…hihihi….They are monsters, when it comes about food. It not even called eating anymore, it is more like, and how much food can I have in my mouth till I can almost not chew anymore…monsters…hihihi…_

Melinda walked downstairs with a smile on her face of what she had just written about her brothers. If they would read it, they would know what she meant, she hoped and giggled by this thought.

It was a beautiful day and after breakfast she wanted to spend it all day with her brothers.

She went into the kitchen and started to prepare everything for the breakfast.

Wyatt woke up and got up and briefly looked in the mirror. Somehow the last couple of days, he wasn't able to look in his own eyes. Putting all his energy in being Charmed was harder then he thought. He desperately wanted to talk to his mother about it, but he knew that it would seem like weakness in Melinda's eyes. He felt like, that he not was the important one or the strongest one of the family anymore. While for years he was feared by any Demon. Now it seems that the name Melinda scares the crap out of them. Now they were trying to get to her.

Chris woke up and smiled, but that disappeared when he didn't find Bianca next to him, but a note, that she had to go to work. She may be a Phoenix, but she was the sweetest Phoenix that there was. She had no evil in her at all, but you shouldn't piss her off, because she had the power to steel your powers in an instant. But she was almost done with her school and was already working. Life was good Chris thought to himself.

The brothers were done freshen up and they almost walked out their rooms at the same time. They looked at each other and smelled in the air. They both laughed and orbed out to the kitchen.

Melinda was just finished with making pancakes and eggs with bacon and she had make croissants and fresh jus. The boys greeted in a choir and sat down, to devour all the food on the table. Melinda watched them eat and shake her head and smiled to herself…monsters she thought.

The doorbell rang and they all looked up.

**Melinda:** I get it. You keep eating, because after that I have a surprise for you two.

**Chris:** I love surprises!

Melinda smiled and walked to the door, which rang again. Melinda hurried and when she opened an old woman was standing in front of the door.

**Melinda:** Hello. Can I help you with something? She asked smiling.

**Sara:** My name is Sara. I am one of the witches of the First order, she pronounced proudly.

**Melinda:** Oh, you are one the witches who help me with the battle. Well come in, she said while she let the older woman in.

Her brothers came also to the hallway to see who was standing at the door. They looked surprised to the older woman.

**Melinda:** Guys, this is Sara. One of the witches of the First Order. She helped me waking up my powers and also helped with the battle.

Both brothers greeted her and Melinda offered her something to drink, but she refused politely and they sat down in the living room.

**Sara:** You must be wondering why I am here.

They nodded but didn't spoke, just stared at her. She took three little black bags. She gave them all one.

**Sara:** This is the reason I am here.

**Wyatt:** What is it? He asked, while he held up the small bag and smelled at it and shaked it.

**Sara:** Open it and look for yourself I suggest. When I saw them, I knew this was a Charmed thing.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other and then opened their bags almost at the same time.

They looked into the bag and a pink smoke came out of all the three bags and right in the faces of the Charmed Ones. They were able to look surprised at the older woman, who had an evil smile on her face, before they all fell into a deep sleep.

**Old Cottage, deep in the woods (Next day)**

Melinda opened her eyes slowly. She was still dizzy. Finally she had her eyes open and looked around in the small cottage and realized she was bound with ropes. She closed her eyes and focused on the robes and tried to use her telekinesis powers, but couldn't. She flickered with her hands, but nothing froze or blew up. She started to panic and looked around to see if she could use anything to get free. The door of the cottage opened and Sara walked in with some wood. Sara looked at Melinda and saw that she was awake. She put down the wood and walked over to her and sat down close by her.

**Melinda:** What have you done to me? Where are where? She demanded!

**Sara:** You are at my home, she said and looked around.

**Melinda:** Why can't I use my powers? She asked angry!

**Sara:** Because this place and woods are spelled by me. For years I have been preparing for this. I just had to wait till a powerful witch would rise up. One like yourself. Being Charmed wasn't enough, for what I need to do. I needed something bigger, more powerful, more pure.

**Melinda:** Well I am here now. So now what?

**Sara:** Now you are going to be tested, she said and looked deep in Melinda's hazel eyes.

**Melinda:** What do you mean by that? She asked getting scared.

**Sara:** if you want to save your brothers then you must go through a test, that simple.

**Melinda:** What have you done to my brothers? If you have hurt them I will vanquish your sorry ass to oblivion. Do you hear me? She shouted.

Sara laughed hard and it sounded harsh and evil.

**Melinda:** How can you do this us? You are one of the First Order of good and powerful witches. Why are you abusing your powers like that? She asked sincerely. She really wanted to understand.

**Sara:** You will understand soon enough, she said looking at Melinda and got up. I have things to prepare for the test. Thanks to you I will be young again and powerful, so I need to concentrate. I don't want a word out of you till I am finished. Understood? She looked at Melinda, pointing with her finger.

Melinda nodded and looked at the ground. This wasn't good at all. If the old woman was right and this place was spelled so she couldn't use her powers anymore, that meant if she went outside, she was still not able to use her powers. If she frees herself, how was she going to find her brothers?

**Jake**

Jake rang the door and knocked for the last couple of five minutes. Nobody answered. He called the cellphone of Melinda, but it went straight to voicemail. Normally he was used to this, because most of the time it meant they were kicking some Demon ass, but this was different. Since yesterday he had a weird feeling about Melinda, but he couldn't place it. He knew in his gut that something was wrong with her and probably with her brothers too as they didn't respond to his calls either.

He tried to open de door and he could walk into the Manor. He called out for Melinda and her brothers, but no one answered. He went upstairs and checked all the rooms, but couldn't find anybody.

He went to the attic and walked over to the Book of shadows. He knew that there was somewhere in this book to call a lost witch. He had no Charmed power, but maybe if he focused really hard and put all his love and worry for Melinda into it, it might work.

He found the spell after ten minutes and closed his eyes and focused on Melinda and said the spell and opened his eyes to find out that the spell didn't work. He closed the book frustrated. Where was she?

He needed help. He needed Piper. She would know what to do. She was the Matriarch. She could use the spell and call for them. He rang downstairs to the room of Melinda and opened all the drawers to find a teleportation potion. He looked all over the place and looked under her pillow and found her diary. For a moment he looked at it and sat down and stared at it. She must have written stuff about him into it. He knew it wasn't right to read it, but it was so tempting to check if she likes him the way he like her. After a couple minutes, his eyes fell at the one plant in the room. There was a color difference.

He got up and got closer and in the plant there was potion hidden. He could jump from happiness.

He quickly walked back to the bed and put gently the diary back as it was and took the Book of Shadows in his hand and closed his eyes and focused on Piper and threw the potion on the ground.

**Old cottage, deep in the woods**

Melinda was watching carefully what the old woman was doing. She was making a potion. Melinda didn't recognize the herbs she used, but the cottage started to smell badly and she almost had to throw up. It was disgusting. Like an animal, who was slaughtered right in front of you. The older woman walked over to Melinda and without a word over to her and got a piece of her hair and cut it off.

**Melinda:** What are you going to do with that? Looking at the strain of hair in the hands of Sara.

**Sara:** I need something from you for my spell. Otherwise I won't be able to steal your powers.

**Melinda:** Why all this trouble? If you were able to make a potion to steal my powers, why go through all this trouble? It couldn't be easy to get us all here? She said looking around at the dirty cottage.

**Sara:** Because my dear, when I am done with you, you won't even remember who you were anymore, she laughed harshly.

**Manor, Magic School**

Jake orbed in the middle of the Hallway.

**Jake:** Piper? Leo? Anybody? He shouted through the hallway.

Piper came walking out of the kitchen, with a short on. She was a mess. She had chocolate all over her.

Her chocolate pudding had fallen out of her hands and she wanted to freeze it, but instead she blew it up and now there was pudding all over the place.

**Piper:** Jake? What are you doing here? Humans aren't allowed on Magic School.

**Jake:** I am sorry about that, but I didn't know what else to do.

**Piper:** That sounds serious. Is everything ok between you and Melinda? She asked concerned.

**Jake:** We are fine, but the thing is, that I can't find her anywhere. She hasn't been home since yesterday and neither her brothers.

Piper frowned and called for Wyatt and Chris. They both looked up and around and waited, but they were no show. Now she got worried. She sat down and Jake sat down next to her. Piper closed her eyes and started to breath slowly. Jake understood that she was trying to sense them, so he sat there and watched Piper carefully. She focused with all her energy on the essence of her children, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find them. She opened her eyes and looked very worried at Jake.

**Old Cottage, Deep in the woods**

Chris opened his eyes frustrated, after he tried to orb. Wyatt had also his eyes closed and was trying to connect with his power. When that didn't work, he started to try connecting with his family or the Elders. Nothing seemed to work and he also opened his eyes in frustrated.

**Chris:** Anything?

**Wyatt:** No! How is this possible? How can one ordinary Witch do this to us? The greatest Demons tried to kill us and failed. Now we are going to be defeated by a 100 year old human Witch, he said while he groaned out of frustration.

**Chris:** I have no idea. I hope that Melinda is ok and that she is doing a better job of escaping then that we are?

On the other side of the island, was Melinda twisting her head all directions and holding her lips tight together, while Sara was trying hard to get the potion she had made in her throat.

**Sara:** Sit still or I am force to use magic against you! She shouted to Melinda.

Melinda didn't care. She was not going to drink that potion. Sara made the mistake to stand in front of her, while she still was trying to force her to drink. Melinda saw her change and waved as hard as she could with her feet, and hit Sara hard by her heels, which made her fall backwards and she hit her head hard, against the cottage wall. When she didn't stand up, Melinda stared at her, thinking that she had just killed a Witch of the First Order and a human. She looked horrified at the body that didn't move. Melinda squeezed her eyes to check her chest. It still went up and down. She let out a sigh and was relieved that she was alive.

Now she had to escape somehow. She started to shake the like crazy to loosen the robes she had around her arms. Because of the fight with Sara to make her drink the potion, it seemed already loosened. Now she was unconscious, maybe the spell she had used was broken or less powerful. She closed her eyes and started to focus and breathe slowly, till she got into a meditation state and called for her raw power. Nobody responded, but she didn't give up. She started to speak to them aloud.

**Melinda:** My ancestors, my family. If you are there, please help me! Please, she begged.

She felt a spark of power rise in her, just enough for her to use her telekinesis power to loosen the robes. She was free. She did it.

**Manor, Magic School**

In one hour, piper had called for her whole family and every person she saw walking in the hallway of the school, with useful powers, she stopped for help. In every room in the house, someone or a few were trying to find the Charmed Ones. Paige and Phoebe had orbed to the real Manor and Phoebe had found the glasses and had seen with her premonition power, what had happened. The only thing was that she didn't know who she was and they had not been able to find her in the book.

The little ones were combining their powers to scry for them. One student was able to feel if some magical beings were held in other parallel worlds, but he couldn't find anything also.

Piper was pacing through the kitchen, while Leo was watching her carefully. He knew that his wife was about to freak out and loose it, so he was there to make sure that she didn't do crazy things. Her children were lost and she was Charmed and a Matriarch. Very dangerous combination, if she was pissed off.

**Leo:** Honey. Come here and sit down. Pacing around is not helping. Everybody is searching for them. Even the Elders and a bunch of Whitelighters are scrying for them.

**Piper:** When did that happen? Who called for their helped? She almost shrieked!

**Leo:** I did, he said calmly and knew what was coming.

**Piper:** WHAT? How could you? You know how we feel about them!

**Leo:** Piper listen to me. Our children are lost. At this moment I would summon The Source himself if I knew that he could help! He said and let out a deep sigh. He didn't like to speak like that to his wife.

Piper stared at him and finally she nodded and told him he did good and walked over to him to hug him. Piper started to cry and Leo let her, so she could release it all.

**Deep in the woods**

Melinda was running through the deep woods. She couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. There was no light shining, though any tree. And how farther she got, how more she had the feeling, that the trees kept coming closer and closer on her. She had to struggle hard to move forward. She started to scream for her brothers, but there was no response from them. The only respond she got was from a few animals, she definitely didn't want to see or get nearby. She had no powers. She was thirsty and hungry and scared. She stopped and without any warning, she started to cry. Her shoulders were shaking heavily and she wanted to lay down and sleep, but knew she couldn't

She wished that she had at least her blowing power, so she could defend herself. She wiped her tears and got up. She was Melinda Halliwell. She was the next in line of becoming the Matriarch. She had all her ancestors in her. She could do this! She could find her brothers and make sure that they all went home! She just had to calm down and call for her power. She knew she could do it.

She turned around, when she heard a sound coming from her back. Something was coming her way and it was coming fast. She didn't believe it was the Witch, or she must have taken the broom and flew, but that was likely, so she quickly searched for a piece of wood and she found one that felt good in her hands. She hided herself behind a tree and tried to look.

Out of nowhere a huge wolf jumped out between the trees and growled hard. It was sniffing in the air and Melinda knew it was searching for her. Something was off with the wolf. The way it acted and the look on his face. It looked like it was under a spell of sorts.

Then it opened its mouth and she heard Wyatt's voice calling for her. When Melinda didn't respond it changed into Chris his voice, calling for help. All her neck hair got up. This was too creepy. It howled again loudly and sniffed the air. It came closer to the tree she was hiding. Without thinking she jumped from behind the tree and hit the wolf hard on his head. It cried out in pain and backed away from her. She quickly walked up to it and started to hit it all over, as hard and fast as she could. The animal cried out in pain and tried to defend itself, but didn't have the change. Melinda was shouting at it to get out of here and kept hitting it. The animal backed away more until it was standing in a distance from Melinda. Who was watching the wolf carefully and was ready to attack, if needed.

**Wolf/Sara:** You little mean witch. I didn't think that you had it in you, to hit an animal like that.

I have to give it to you. I thought I had you.

**Melinda:** Well there is more that you don't know about me. Believe me, if you want my powers, you have to come up with something better than this, because there is no way that I go down without a fight.

**Wolf/Sara:** Fight it will be, she said and the wolf gave a sort of an evil grin, which made Melinda more alert and ready.

Then the wolf started to howl long and while he did, a sort of black smoke came out of his mouth and it was a wolf again. He looked confused of where he was and then run into the woods. Melinda dropped down the piece of wood and turned around and started to run again. She had no idea where she was going, but she kept going.

**Magic School, Manor**

Jake appeared in the kitchen, while Piper and Leo were hugging.

**Jake:** Sorry, he said. Is there any news?

Piper letting go of Leo, she shook her head.

**Leo:** And you? Were the Witches of the First Order able to help?

**Jake:** No, they couldn't. They weren't complete. One of the oldest members wasn't there.

They have called for her, but she didn't respond.

Leo was suddenly triggered by what Jake just said. His eyes became huge and Piper and Jake looked at him worried. Without saying a word he walked out of the kitchen and started to look for something.

Jake and Piper followed him and when Leo found what he was searching for, he held up a piece of paper, with a drawing of an older woman on it. The woman that Phoebe had seen in her vision.

**Leo:** Jake, does the member that is missing look like this?

Jake looked at it and his eyes became so big, you could see the white around it.

**Jake:** That's Sara. Our oldest members of the First Order.

**Leo:** She is the one, who kidnapped our children! Leo said a bit strongly.

**Jake:** But I don't understand? Why she would do such a thing? She helped Melinda open up her raw power and helped battle when we had that moon thing going on.

**Piper:** There can be only one reason, she needs our children. For more power.

**Jake:** But she is powerful. Maybe not like you guys, but she has power, believe me.

**Leo:** Do you have any idea, where she could be? Maybe one of the other Witches?

**Jake:** I am not sure, but I will find out. You keep searching and scrying. I'll be right back.

He got up and took another teleportation potion and was taken away.

**Deep in the woods**

Melinda was cursing, because she had fell for the thousands time over something, she couldn't see.

She was bleeding, sweating, scared and tired. She knew she couldn't go on like this. She needed her powers or help. She hated being powerless.

She let herself fall on the ground and just lay there. She didn't care, if the witch was after her. She needed to rest for a bit. She closed her eyes, but because she was too scared that she would get attacked by an animal, while she slept, she opened them again. She looked up and saw Melinda Warren lying next to her. Melinda started to cry when she saw her ancestor lying on the ground and had her head sideways, like Melinda and looking and smiling at her.

**Melinda:** I am sorry. I don't deserve the raw power. I don't deserve to be a Matriarch. Look at me. I am weak and lying here, waiting for my end, she cried.

**Melinda Warren:** Hush now. Not everything is lost yet. You are a powerful witch and a very clever girl. You will figure this out. Believe in yourself and in who you are.

**Melinda:** I am, but no matter what I try, my powers are gone. The spell of the forest is too strong to break it.

**Melinda Warren:** Is it? Look around you. You are in the middle of the woods. All around you is pure nature. Think of Jake and what he would do, if he was lying here. Where do you think he gets his powers from? From the nature of course. First lesson of being a witch. Be practical. Use whatever the nature is providing you to save yourself. I know you can do it, my darling. Believe in yourself. Believe.

Before Melinda could respond, she faded away. Melinda lay there, thinking of her ancestor just had said. What would Jake do if he was here? He would probably make a circle and call for the goddess to help him. She could at least try it. She straightens up and sat down. She took some blood that was leaking from her leg, and made a small circle around her. She didn't had all the elements, but Jake had teached her the Runes she could use instead, so she held her shaking hand up and started to draw the four elements of Earth, Water, Fire, Air. She closed her eyes and started to call for the goddess.

_Dear Goddess and God. I call to thee, to join me in my humble circle._

_I call upon the four watchers of the Elements to protect my circle from any evil._

_My powers have been taken away from me, against my will, by a fellow witch._

_Without my powers, I won't be able to find my brothers and help also other people anymore._

_So I beg of you, if you are here and if you are able to help me, please do. Help me._

_I may not be doing my Sabbaths and circles, but I am a born good witch. All my life I have been helping people without asking something back. Now I need help. Please. Please help me!_

She looked up, but couldn't see the scy, because of the trees. She closed her eyes and started to cry. She felt the tear going down her cheek and the tear fell to the ground. The moment it touched the ground a white light started to appear a bit away from Melinda. She opened her eyes and looked at it.

It was coming very quickly and Melinda wondered what it was. She sat there and just was thinking, that she should break the circle and hide, till she was sure, that she would be save. She had only no time anymore. Because the light was coming so fast and before she could do anything it hit her hard and she fell backwards, in a bunch of leaves that were lying there. She felt this jolt of energy and knew she had her powers back. She looked up and smiled.

**Melinda:** Thank you! She whispered and sat up.

She looked up, when she heard a buzzing sound, but it was coming from all around her.  
>Suddenly she shrieked when she saw a whole bunch of bees and flies coming her way. She quickly held her hands up and they froze in the air. There was another swarm coming from her back and from her both sides also. As quickly as she could, she held her hands up and froze most of them and the ones, who still came at her, she blew up.<p>

Then all of the insects unfroze at the same time and came like a huge black wave at her. Melinda held her hands up before her face, but after a minute or so, she opened her eyes again and looked around. The buzzing was still there, but it seemed that not one of the bees of flies were able to pass her circle in blood. She looked up at the swarm and knew that it could have gone terribly wrong, if they would be able to pass. The way the bees and flies came, same way they were gone.

Melinda got up and was about to break her circle, when behind some trees, a wounded Sara appeared.

The moment she saw Melinda, she held her hands up and some blew lighting came out of her fingers and straight at Melinda. Melinda held her hands up and froze the blue lighting and then waved with her hand, so Sara was thrown had against the tree on her left. She struggled to get up.

**Sara:** You have your powers back? That is not possible. The woods are spelled. Nobody but me can use their powers here! She shouted in disbelieve.

**Melinda:** Sorry to disappoint, but like I said, there is more about me, you don't know. You can take my Charmed powers away from me, but you will never be able to take away my raw power. My ancestors are still in me. You have seen them go in me yourself. With their help and with old fashion circle making I have managed to get my powers back, she said grinning arrogantly.

Sara looked terrified now, but her looked changes into something close to madness. She had seen this look once before by Katrina. She looked up by the thought of her best friend, who betrayed her not willingly, but because she was made like that. She prepared herself for anything and was ready for a fight.

Sara held her hands up and started to whisper some dark words, that Melinda didn't recognize the next moment she was lying on the ground, crumbling with pain. It felt like someone was stabbing her over and over again. She screamed out in pain. Sara came closer, still holding her hands up. She was now standing over Melinda.

**Sara:** Do you think that you are the only one with powers. I have been a witch more than 78 years. I look maybe old, but I have more power than you can imagine and combined with yours I will be unstoppable.

**Melinda:** Where have I heard that before, she said between grinning teeth.

Sara squeezed her hands and Melinda cried out in pain, but for a moment she managed to let her hand go of her stomach and flickered with her fingers and used her blowing power, which made Sara fly away from her. The pain stopped instantly and Melinda quickly got up and tried to freeze but didn't work. She used her telekinesis power and waved with her hand and Sara flew hard against a tree. Melinda quickly got up and started to use her blowing power and hit her a few times. Till Sara just lay there. Melinda didn't care if she was alive or not. She just wanted to get out of there and find her brothers. She started to run as quickly as she could and tried not to fall in the meantime.

**Magic School, Manor**

Leo had sent the students away, as it became pretty late. The little ones, were broken of scrying all day, but they looked determined to do this. Jake had returned and told everyone, that Sara was going for a while to a place she didn't want to mention to the others. Nobody questioned her and let her be.

Some of the other Witches of the First order had an idea to help Melinda, which would be quicker than track down Sara. As she was known for being able to cover up her tracks with spells and curses.

That's how they stayed hidden and could live in the woods, safely. Anyone who would come nearby, which wasn't a good witch, would feel like dying, and fear will take over and all they could think about was getting the hell out of there.

The Witches, figured to send Melinda all their inner energy which was loaded with their magical power, then Melinda would be able to transform instantly to this Goddess she becomes. The only catch was that it had to be done in the open circle area in the woods and after the ritual everyone would be weakened. So they had to be very careful.

The whole family was standing in a huge circle. Silvia spoke and you could notice that this was hard for her. When she had heard what Sara was doing, she was shocked. She always had looked up at Sara and hoped one day to be as powerful as her, so she could do more good.

**Silvia:** All items are at place. The only thing what we have to do now is close our eyes and focus. Listen to the rhythm of the drums and try to focus your breathing at the rhythm. The moment we breathe at the same time, the spell will start working and you will feel energy literally leaving you. Some will feel weak and want to let go, but remember that it is very important to keep holding each other. The circle cannot be broken, till all energy is been taken, from each member of the circle. If anyone feels weak or not up to it, then let go now.

She looked at the little ones, but they looked very serious and ready for whatever would come. She smiled at their courage and she nodded to another witch, who was sitting outside the circle and started to drum slowly. The whole Charmed family closed their eyes and focused their breathing to the sound of the drums. Slowly they got it and then suddenly they all gasped for air, when the spell started to work and everyone's energy was sucked out of them literally. They all looked up when they saw a white smoke came out of them and were going up and were coming together. The minute the last energy was sucked out, they all fell almost to the ground, but didn't let go. Silvia looked up and the energy ball was completed.

**Silvia:** You can all let go of each other and put your feet, hands and head to the earth to ground yourself.

They all did what they were told, but slowly they felt a bit better. But it was not done yet. Now the second part came. Slowly they stood up and again they held each other's hands and closed their eyes again. Now they all had to focus on Melinda. See her, feel her. They all started to visualize Melinda in their own way and again they felt a jolt go through them and they looked up to see the ball fly away fast.

It was done. They let go of each other and some of them drop themselves to the ground completely. They lay down flat. They had no energy left. They had to go home, but nobody had enough power left to orb them all home.

Leo looked at Piper and pointed with his eyes to the sky and Piper knew she had no choice and closed her eyes to call one of the Elders.

**Deep in the woods**

Melinda was running and kept shouting the names of her brothers, but she still didn't get a respond.

She decided to rest a bit and think this true. She has all her powers back, which meant also her raw power. If she could transform, then she would be able to find them in seconds. Spelled forest or not.

She stopped running and catched her breath. When she didn't felt her heart beating like a madman in her chest, she sat down and closed her eyes to call upon her raw power. After a few minutes she opened them again and she understood that she was weakened and simply didn't have to strength to call such a huge power. She thought of resting properly as far that was possible and then try again. If she did that, then maybe her brothers could be dead by then. So she needed to go on, but because she had sat down and had rested, her body refused to get up and moved forward. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't move anymore. She was about to lie down, when she some light in the distance and her heart jumped over.

The light was coming very fast at her and she didn't know if she should be scared or happy. The light came closer and closer and stopped right in front of her. She looked at it surprised that it stopped and tried to figure out what it was. It looked like an energy ball, but different. She held her hand up and went with her hand over it, without touching it and she felt her family. She almost cried tears of happiness. Suddenly the ball started to get restless and before she could do anything if went right in her between her breasts. She fell backwards and without having any control over it, she transformed in this white Goddess. Her hair was flying all around her and her eyes were completely white. Her outfit was changed in this white dress, with sleeves which was flying behind and around her. She slowly flew up and looked around. She closed her eyes and thought of her family.

**Magic School, Manor**

Everybody was eating some cookies and drinking as they were told to ground themselves more.

When they all stopped with what they were doing, when they heard Melinda clearly all around them.

**Melinda:** Thank you for the energy boost. I will be home soon with my brothers.

Piper hugged Leo and the rest of the family cheered of happiness.

**Deep in the woods**

After Melinda had spoken with her family she knew what she had to do. She closed her eyes and she started to whirl in the air and she willed the wind she created to take this spell of the forest and slowly the wind she created started to spread and everything it touched, changed back to his original. The spell was breaking piece by piece. It took her almost ten minutes to take the most of the spell off. The rest was easy. After the spell was broken, it was easy for her to go through as she was going through a piece of toilet paper.

She stopped whirling and closed her eyes again and wished to be with her brothers and was taking away and appeared with a huge white light, which blinded her brothers. When she was fully appeared the light dimmed a bit. She looked down at her brothers and the robes were gone. They could move again. They got up groaning but thankful.

**Wyatt:** Thank god you are ok. We were worried sick.

**Chris:** How did you get your powers back?

**Melinda:** I will tell you when we get home, she said and touched her brothers and they were taking away to Magic School.

**Magic School, Manor**

They were all waiting for the Charmed Ones to return. Piper was about to explode. Every minute felt like an hour. Then suddenly a huge white light blinded everybody and in the light the Charmed Ones arrived. Melinda let go of her brothers and looked at her family.

**Melinda:** Thank you again for your help. I was about to give up, when your energy ball saved me and transformed me. Now the danger is gone I don't need this extra energy, so I would like to give it back you if that is ok with you? She asked smiling at her family.

They smiled back and nodded. Melinda closed her eyes and the energy ball what went into her, came out and split in all different lines of smoke and flew right back to the right person. Again they all felt a jolt, but this time a powerful one. They all felt happy to feel powerful again. The moment the energy went to everybody, Melinda changed back to herself again. She looked a bit messy but was not bleeding anymore and all her cuts and bruises were gone. Normally she passes out, but this time, she felt fine. She hugged her brothers and then her crying mother and the rest of the family.

Late in the night, they all finally separated and went back to their own homes. The Charmed Ones went straight to their own rooms and not one of them took their clothes off and they let them self-fall on to their own bed and fell into a deep sleep. They were beat.

**Next morning, Melinda's bedroom**

She opened her eyes and got straight up but relaxed instantly when she realized that she was in her own room and bed. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She almost screamed. She looked awful all dirty and messed up. She quickly took her clothes off and went into the shower to freshen up.

She came out of the shower and walked back to her room after drying herself, when she smelled food coming from downstairs. She smiled. Her brothers were making breakfast. She quickly got to her room and got dressed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Her brothers had heard her coming down and were standing both with a bag in their hands waiting for her, with eggs and bacon and pancakes and self-made croissants and jus.

**Melinda:** What's all this? She asked surprised?

**Wyatt:** Well we supposed to do something fun before we got interrupted and it started with exactly this breakfast, so we thought, let' s start the day over with the same breakfast and then do what we supposed to do, have fun!

**Melinda:** And what's that in your hands? She said smiling. She loved gifts.

**Chris:** A token of our love and gratitude for saving our butt a lot, while it should be our job to save you as your big brothers, so we bought you something.

He handed his bag and there was a nice snake leather handbag in it. Melinda looked at it with her mouth open, which made Chris smile. Then Wyatt handed his bag over and now she screamed. It was from the same snake leather but shoes with very high heels.

**Melinda:** A set. Oh my god, you guys. This most have cost a fortune, but thank you so much. They both are beautiful.

**Wyatt:** Good. We hoped you would like it. So let's have some breakfast and you can tell us what really happened.

**Melinda:** Ok, but after breakfast and talking what really happened, I need to call Jake. After that it is all fun time with my sweet brothers, she said smirking and sat down.

After calling Jake and reassuring him that she was fine, they had the best day in a long time. They went to the park skating. Had ice-cream and went shopping.

They were Charmed and strong. Nothing could ever break their bond.

**Manor, Melinda's bedroom**

That night Melinda was lying on bed and was reading the Cosmo, but must have been dozed off.

_The Witches of the First Order were gathered deep in the woods and all wearing red. They were all there, except Silvia. They were whispering and two of them were on guard, like they were scared that they were going to get caught. _

_**Mia:**__ It is very unfortunate that Sara didn't succeed. Now we have to deal with Silvia. She is so good it's makes me sick to watch her. _

_**Sophie:**__ Don't worry sister. Sara has instructed us well. We all knew that it was possible that she would fail. But we won't! We will not try to get her by ourselves. We will get her together. All our powers combined we can defeat her. _

_**Mia:**__ But Sara was the strongest of us all. We are far not strong like her._

_**Sophie:**__ You are not listening. Sara as a Witch was stronger than each of us. But together we are pretty strong ourselves. We have to combine our powers, like the Charmed Ones do, when they are under attack. That's what makes them so strong. We can do the same. We have been together more than 40 years at least. We will get Melinda and we will have her powers and be young again and powerful. Then we will show the world what Witches are capable off. _

Melinda woke up and sat up straight of shock. Her eyes were huge. This was not a dream but a vision. Not only Sara wanted her powers, but the whole coven, except Silvia. This was bad. Very bad.

**Hi guys, Hope you liked this episode. I have to tell this was one of my favorites to write, as we are going to the season finals.**  
><strong>I wanted to let you all know that the season finale will be episode 22, so we still have some to go...please leave your reviews behind...love to hear your thoughts about the episode...xx Blessed Be xx<strong>


	16. 80 Going 30

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 16

80 Going 30

24-02-2026

**Deep in de woods**

Sophie was worried. Mia was gone for days now. They hadn't heard anything from her yet.

In meantime, they had sent two of the strongest witches they had at this moment, to the Charmed Ones to bind them and bring them to the woods.

Mia was reading through the Book of Shadows of Sara. She was searching for the spell that Sara was planning to use on Melinda. After days of reading, she threw the Book to the other side of the cottage. Sara hadn't put it in her Book of Shadows. Mia was cursing and searching in the cottage for any clues. She had seen the Cauldron with the potion in it, but had no idea, what it was. She thought that this could be the potion she needed, but didn't know if it was finished or not. Maybe it wasn't even a potion to gain back your youth. She cursed again at the old witch, for hiding her secrets so well. She did find a spell to take away the powers of a fellow sister.

**Manor, Kitchen**

Melinda was just making a cup of coffee for herself, when Chris orbed in.

**Chris:** Hey sis. What you doing? He asked cheerful.

**Melinda:** Hey. I am trying to drink as much as coffee my body can take otherwise I am going to fall down here on the floor and sleep.

**Chris:** Why? what is going on? You have been acting tired the last couple of days. Actually since we defeated Sara.

Wyatt walked in with a huge grin on his face.

**Wyatt:** Good morning guys. How are you two today? He asked still smiling.

**Chris:** What's going on with you? He asked suspicious, looking at his brother.

**Wyatt:** I have a date! He blurted and sat down.

**Chris/Melinda:** What? With whom? They asked at the same time.

**Wyatt:** With Caroline, he said smiling.

**Chris:** Caroline the young and blond Elder, Caroline? He asked shocked.

**Wyatt:** Yep, he said nodding.

**Melinda:** When did that happen? She asked with her mouth open.

Wyatt grinned at the surprised faces of his siblings. He took a piece of bread and started to put some butter on it. The doorbell rang. Chris got up to open the door, while Melinda was pouring coffee for her, brightly smiling brother.

**Manor, front door**

Chris walked up to the door, still shocked that his brother had finally a date and opened the door, smiling by this thought. The moment he opened the door, he feel to his knees and was bound by the witches Celeste en Morgan.

Celeste and Morgan were no ordinary First Order Witches. They and Sara, were the only three that had already had done this before. They were eighty and became fifty again. They gained thirty years. With that extra thirty years, also more power and more controlled than ever. They may be eighty again, but when it came to fighting, they were still wicked and fast.

Chris tried to get free, but both witches, had a hand raised at him. He kept struggling, while he thought of Wyatt.

**Chris:** Wyatt I am in danger. Door Manor! Hurry! He shouted in his head.

**Manor, kitchen**

**Wyatt:** Mel, Chris is in danger. Front door.

He orbed out, while Melinda turned around surprised, looking at the empty kitchen, before she realized what her brother said to her. She hurried out of the kitchen to the front door.

**Manor, front door**

Wyatt orbed in by the front door. He saw Chris lying on the ground, not able to move and two witches of the First Order, standing over him. Celeste saw him and she changed one hand and pointed it at Wyatt and started to mumble something in an old language, which Wyatt didn't understand. He quickly orbed out, before she was finished. He orbed in by Chris and wanted to orb them both out, when Celeste noticed him again and this time she was faster. Now both of them were lying on the ground, not able to move or speak. Four hands were aimed at them, with their fingers wide open to send the spell they had casted to work.

Melinda ran in the hallway and she saw her brother lying on the floor and she recognized the older woman as the First Order of Witches. She held up her hand, and used her blowing power against the Witches. Celeste quickly held up one hand to deflect it. Melinda quickly started to move in on them and used her blowing power. Celeste tried to block them all, but needed the help of Morgan, to make sure, she couldn't get through. Melinda was now standing close to the witches. She stopped trying to blow them up. She stared at them and they stared back. Melinda watched carefully while Celeste moved her hand differently and opened her fingers apart. Melinda held her hands up, to freeze or blow them up, but before she could do anything, Celeste had cast the spell in her mind and shouted out the last word and Melinda crumbled to the ground. She was on her hands and knees and sweat was dropping from her face to the wooden floor. Celeste moved with her hand toward Melinda, to push her down to the ground. Melinda couldn't move. She kept on her hands and knees and her face was covered with her hair. Therefore the witches couldn't see, that she had her eyes closed and was focusing on her raw power to rise.

**Magic School, Manor**

Leo was sitting on the couch and was reading a book. Piper was lying on his lap and was also reading a book. Suddenly she felt a stroke, right in her chest. She let the book fall and sat straight up.

**Leo:** Honey? Are you ok? He asked putting down his book and looked up at his wife.

**Piper:** Our children are in danger, she mumbled while she got up and took a teleportation potion and threw it at the ground, before Leo could stop her.

**Manor, front door**

Piper appeared in the hallway and looked shocked at the scene. Her children were lying on the ground and two old witches were holding them there.

**Piper:** Hey! Leave my children alone, she yelled to the surprise of the Witches, who turned around to look were the sound came from.

Piper held her hands up, but she didn't use her blowing or freezing power, but this time out of anger, their came white lightning out of her hands, right at the Witches. Both of them automatically, turned one hand to deflect it, but they weren't strong enough and they both hit the door, hard.

Her children were unbound and they quickly got up. Melinda was cursing and wanted to storm at the Witches, but Piper kept her behind her.

**Piper:** This is my fight now, she said firmly. Her children stood behind her and backed away from their mother, when they felt her power rise.

Piper was furious. This supposed to be good Witches. How could they?! She held her hands up again and used her blowing power, but magnified by her Matriarch powers and her rage.

The Witches, tried again, desperately to deflect her attack, but again they were unsuccessful. Again they hit hard the door.

**Piper:** Get up and fight, if you dare? You may think you can use old magic against my children, but you won't fool me, she said firmly, but in a calm way to the Witches.

The Witches, scrambled up and looked at each other and then to Piper. Melinda and her brothers were standing in a distance, but were ready to attack any time, if needed.

Morgan held her hand against her mouth and whispered something dark to it and then she sends the dark smoke with a blow in her hand to Piper. Piper watched as the dark smoke was coming her way. She lifted one hand and looked at the disgusting smoke and flickered with her fingers and the smoke was frozen in midair. The witches looked shocked at Piper. She shouldn't be able to stop an evil spell like that, but Piper did.

**Piper:** Like i said before. Your spells won't do any harm, so waste your breath and start thinking, how you will leave this house, alive! She said with a very scary tone in her voice.

Melinda looked at her mother. Would she really vanquish a Witch of the First Order? She looked down, when she remembered her fight with Sara and how she had come to her end. If they didn't vanquish them, then they would never stop, coming after them and trying to steal their power, to become young again.

Both Witches stood next to each other now and the black smoke was still hanging in the air frozen. Piper was not planning to wait, for another attack. She closed her eyes and called for all the Matriarch's before her. Melinda needed to hold herself. Her mother hadn't summon this much power before. All the ancestors were in Melinda, so she was taking Melinda's energy from her.

Piper opened her eyes and a wind came literally out of her and pushed the Witches, again hard against the door. She walked up to them and looked down at them. She moved with her hand to the right and both of them were taking hard against the wall. She move her hand from one side to the other, like she was sweeping a broom and they kept moving from side to side, hard against the walls. Morgan stopped moving and now was just lying there.

**Celeste:** Morgan? Morgan! She cried. She looked with anger at Piper. You have killed her! She yelled at Piper.

Piper just stared at her. She lifted her hand up and with that, Celeste started to stand again, like she was a puppet and had no control over her own body anymore. She looked in horror at Piper, but whispered something dark and disgusting at Piper, which made, Piper let her go. Now it seemed the rolls were changed and Piper was standing, without moving. Celeste started to laugh and stood now straight with her hands up. She had managed to bind Piper.

Suddenly she hit hard the wall, as Chris had moved with his hand and used his telekinesis power. Right after that Wyatt used his white light and Melinda started to blow her up.

Celeste was so overwhelmed by this sudden attack that she couldn't get out of it. Wyatt and Melinda kept attacking her, while Chris kept her at her place. It took them almost five minutes, before she also stopped moving. The Charmed felt both Witches their wrists, to see if they were alive. Both had no pulse anymore. That moment Piper was released. They all hugged each other and sat down in the living room.

**Piper:** Everybody ok? She asked, while she looked at her children.

**Melinda:** Yes. Thanks to you, she said smiling at her mother.

**Wyatt:** Mom, what happened back there? I have never seen you so angry, that you had to call for such a power.

**Piper:** I am not sure, exactly. I had a sudden stroke in my chest, which I had never felt before. I felt your pain and mostly I felt you will to survive. Before I could even stop myself, I took a teleportation potion and I was here. When I saw you three lying there and that those old hags hanging over you guys, I snapped. I want to add, that I am terribly sorry that you had to see that. I should be the calm and reasonable one as the Matriarch. Not lose it, like that.

**Chris:** Don't worry about it mom. I thought you were awesome! He grinned at his mother.

They all laughed and went to the kitchen to finish their breakfast. Piper joined them.

**Chris:** Those old bitches, starting to really annoy me! First they kidnap us, now they try to attack us in our home. I just can't believe it. They really must be desperate. We really must be careful. They are pretty strong for a bunch of old woman.

**Piper:** They are. The worst part is they can attack you guys, with spells that we have never heard of. This is old stuff and powerful. I think you should come later on the Magic School and read a bit about it, so you can defend yourself.

**Melinda:** But how. They using a language that we don't even understand?

**Piper:** That doesn't mean you can learn it. They are plenty of spells in old language you can learn to deflect like them or bind them.

**Melinda:** It was weird. I couldn't even summon my raw power. It was coming, but it took longer when I was bound, she said frustrated.

**Piper:** Don't worry honey. After this Sara thing, your dad and I have been starting to read about this so called First Order Witches. We are on top of it, she said trying to calm down her children.

She knew that they were struggling with the fact, that the Witches were human. It was hard on them to kill one of those Witches. Piper knew this all too well, when she and her sisters, had the same problem when they were battling the Ultimate power: Billie and Christy. She shook her head by this thought and looked at her children.

**Piper:** I should go back before your dad explodes of worry, she said grinning and Charmed Ones laughed also.

Wyatt walked up to a cabinet and took a teleportation potion for his mother. They hugged and Piper was taken away to her own home.

**Deep in the woods**

Sophie was pacing around the campfire. Waiting wasn't one of her favorite things to do. She was old and grumpy and wanted to be young again. She wouldn't even mind to be fifty again. As long as she got younger! She heard a sound behind her and woke the others up, so they could defend themselves, if they would get attacked. The noise kept coming closer. Finally white hair showed itself from the behind the shrub. She looked up and it was Mia.

**Sophie:** You're back. Finally! I was worries sick, when I didn't hear anything from you, she said looking at Mia.

**Mia:** I am fine. A bit frustrated. That old hag, have hidden her secrets very well. I tried everything, searched days, through her huge Book of Shadows. Ripped out some spells which can come handy, when we go up against the Charmed Ones.

**Sophie:** That is good. In meantime we are still waiting for the return of sister Celeste and Morgan.

They should have been able to bind them already and have returned to us.

**Mia:** Hmm. That is not good. I think that we will not see the sisters again. Doesn't matter. I have found something else. She informed the other sisters about what she discovered and they started to make a plan.

**Cottage, Silvia and Jack**

The doorbell rang and Jack looked up. Silvia was in the kitchen, making dinner. He got up and opened the door, to find the Charmed Ones standing in front of their door, and on the ground, two of the Witches of the First Order, were lying on the ground.

He looked up to the Charmed Ones puzzled and behind him Silvia showed up.

**Silvia:** Jake? Who is it? She said, while she came to the door. She smiled when she saw the Charmed Ones standing in front of them. Welcome, she said smiling.

She passed Jake to welcome her guests, but stopped in her tracks, when she saw two of her sisters, lying on the ground. They weren't moving. She looked up at the Charmed Ones. Wyatt at front and on each corner behind him, his siblings Melinda and Chris. They looked pissed!

**Silvia:** What is going on? What happened? She asked while she knelt down to check on her sisters.

**Wyatt:** They have attacked us! He said firmly.

**Silvia:** What? Sister Celeste and Morgan are one of the kindest persons I have known. I simply cannot believe that would be capable of hurting anybody.

**Wyatt:** Well you better start believing it. First Sara and now this two! Don't you see that they all are in this? You are the only one, who has nothing to do with it and you are their leader. This has to stop.

**Silvia:** But what can they possibly want from you? She asked sincerely.

**Wyatt:** They want our powers and with that, they can create a spell, which can make them young again, he said disgusted.

**Silvia:** I know that this two and Sara had done it before. But they had told me, that it was a onetime thing. The person, who had helped them, was pretty strong.

Silvia looked at Melinda. You could see on her face, that she was connecting the dots together. Melinda had an incredible power inside her. Her raw power! An power that hasn't been seen for a long time. She is the strongest being walking the earth. It would make sense to take her powers. With that they would become very young again and more powerful than ever.

**Silvia:** This has to stop. We need to come up with a plan, she said looking very serious.

She was old and hadn't fight like this for a long time. She never even thought for a second, that she would fight against, one of her sisters, but it seemed that this was the case.

**Deep in the woods**

The sisters were sitting in a circle on the ground and holding each other's hands. They were channeling their powers. Connecting with each other. Suddenly their two missing sisters Celeste and Morgan orbed in right in the fire that was in the middle of the circle.

They looked all shocked at it. Then looked up, when Silvia, Jake and the Charmed Ones orbed in together.

Mia and Sophie walked up to them and looked concerned.

**Mia:** Silvia? Is there something wrong? Do you need our help? Maybe the Charmed Ones?

**Melinda:** Are you that stupid? We have just thrown two dead sisters of yours in the fire and you ask if we need help with something? You have some nerve! She said firmly.

**Silvia:** We know what you all are up too and this has to stop right now. As your leader I command that this being young again thing, stops immediately. You will stop attacking the Charmed Ones! She said firm. If any one of you tries anything, you will be banished from the circle and your powers will be taken from you!

Now the whole group stood with each other against the Charmed Ones, Silvia and Jack.

Silvia looked sad by the thought of the things she had to do to stop them. She didn't like to reserve to that kind of magic. She was old but not dumb. She became a master in spells and potions and circle making, but she learned also everything that she could about the dark magic, so she knew how to defend against it.

She closed her eyes and the Charmed Ones and Jake backed away from her. The earth trembled around Silvia and she had not that soft motherly look anymore, but one of a warrior. She looked awesome.

The Witches of the First Order backed away also. They hadn't seen Silvia never like this. They knew that she was powerful, otherwise she wouldn't be the leader of the group, but that she was so powerful, was unexpected.

**Mia:** Now! She shouted. Suddenly the whole group split and they started to create a circle around them, while Silvia was still charging up. She was calling for the power of the earth, like Melinda when she used her raw power.

The Charmed stood ready to fight and stood in a circle around Silvia, so she could charge up. The Witches came slowly closer, but none of them attacked. It was everybody was waiting for the one to attack, before the hell would break loose.

Unfortunately Melinda wasn't known for her patience and she was not going to sit around and wait to be attacked, by some spell. She looked around. She was staring at four witches on her side. She held her hands up and without any warning she started to blow from the left to the right the Witches that were coming her way. Immediately they started to reflect her attack. The first two were hit and fell backwards and were struggling to get up, but the last two, had enough time to deflect her attack. Then they quickly started to mumble something, but Melinda moved with her hand and used her telekinesis power and moved the witches against some trees.

Meantime, Wyatt was shooting white light from his hands, but the Witches deflect it and threw it back at him, which made him orb out and in constantly, leaving Silvia unprotected. Chris was waiting for some of them to make a move, but he kept standing by Silvia.

Melinda looked around and saw one of the Witches crawling over the ground and she had a stone in her hand. She crawled over the ground and with a smile she put down the stone. Right at that moment, a red light appeared in a ball form around them.

Silvia was ready charging up and she looked at the Witches around her. Out of nowhere a huge wind came out of her, directed at the Witches around her. But the wind reflected against a red huge light and hit Silvia hard, which made her fall backwards on the ground. She groaned, while she stood up.

**Silvia:** We are bound to the circle. We cannot escape and our powers will only work, if one of them step into the circle, otherwise we are powerless.

**Sophie:** You have taught us well! She said evilly to Silvia.

Silvia stood up and closed her eyes. The earth started to tremble around them. The moment she opened them, the ground under her cracked and became lines all around that started to erupt and they all went to the stones that was making the circle.

**Mia:** She is aiming for the stones. Bind her now! She yelled.

All Witches held her hands up and started to whisper the spell to bind someone. Melinda kept using her blowing power to break the circle. Chris and Wyatt tried to orb out of the circle, but were unable. The stones were not harmed by the power outage Silvia had used. Things didn't look good.

Suddenly Silvia fell on her knees and hands. She was bound. The Charmed Ones were still standing, but barely.

**Mia:** We may not know how to take the powers of the Charmed Ones, but we know how to strip you from your powers, she said to Silvia. Silvia looked in horror at her. The best part is that we have also learned how to absorb the powers of a fellow member. So at this moment we have no use for the Charmed Ones. If Silvia and Jake stay, you three can leave freely.

**Melinda:** You have to go through us! She yelled at the group of Witches and stood before Silvia and Jake. Who looked in shock and horror at what was happening. Nobody had attacked him yet.

**Mia:** As you wish, she said smiling and started to mumble another spell.

The Charmed Ones felt a sudden illness coming over them. They started to sweat and felt light headed and ill. Chris was lying on the ground, because of the stomach pain he felt. Wyatt and Melinda were dizzy and had to hold on to each other, not to fall down. Another swarm of spells came their way. Now they didn't only feel ill, but was also terrified. The spell that was casted was to make them feel sick and terrified. It was made to make people and magical beings, turn around when they came too close to their living area, in the woods. Now it was multiplied and used at once against them.

Chris was already on his hands and knees, holding with one arm his stomach. Wyatt was completely white and tried to stand tall and powerful, well he felt every second more insecure and awful about himself and this place. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Melinda weirdly was the only one, who wasn't showing any symptoms. The thing was that she was feeling it, but the idea of losing Jake made her power boost up.

**Magic School, Manor**

Piper was pacing around and was pissed off at Leo and didn't want to speak at him. Leo on the other hand, knew his wife, anger moods well and knew exactly how to push her buttons and push them also back.

**Leo:** Why don't you sit down and we talk about it? He asked calm.

**Piper:** Talk about what?! Piper yelled. You are saying that I cannot help my children. That they have to do it alone! Well that is crap! She shrieked and looked angry at her husband.

**Leo:** Honey, you cannot keep interfering every time you feel something. They are the Charmed Ones now. Of course you will keep feeling that they are in danger. That's who they are.

**Piper:** They maybe the Charmed Ones, but in the first place they are still our children and we are their parents. Age shouldn't matter, when you want to protect your children, Leo! How many times, I wished for someone to help us, when we were fighting Demons. Someone we could fall back to.

**Leo:** You were not alone and you know that. You had me, the Elders, other Magical beings that helped now and then. Even Cole, when he was good, was a nice asset as a Demon.

**Piper:** Indeed. We had, piper agreed and Leo knew the way she said it, she had him. He lost the battle. So if I do what you say, who have our children, to call for help? They have no whitelighter, no parents or aunties, nephews and nieces that can help. No, because you keep saying to them, that they have to do it alone. They are the Charmed Ones. I actually think that if they would be on the point of dying, they wouldn't call for anyone, because you see that somehow as a weakness.

Leo looked shocked at his wife. Piper had turned red of anger and had left the room. Leo sat and thought about what his wife just told him. His eyes became huge, when he realized that she was right. He always had pushed his children, to do as much as they could by themselves, so they wouldn't be needy kids. They needed to think for themselves, but maybe he pushes so hard, that they indeed, don't call for help, unless Piper ignores everything he says to her and still helps her kids.

Piper was in the kitchen, just wiping of her eyes, when Leo came in. She quickly hides the napkin, but Leo had seen it, but didn't say anything about it. He walked up to his wife and sat before her and his knees and looked up to her. So still looked pissed, but her anger was gone.

**Leo:** You are right. I never stood still by it, but you are right. I also think that it has no point of discussion this point further as I think you should be somewhere else right now.

Piper finally looked at Leo and he could read the surprise in her eyes. Leo held up a teleportation potion and Piper looked at it and smiled at her husband. She bent down to kiss him intensely and then she stood up. Took a deep breath and loosened herself up. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her children, where ever they were and threw the potion on the ground.

**Deep in the woods**

It took three Witches to bind Melinda, but now all three of them were on the ground and weren't able to move or do anything. Jake had come out of his shock, but after a few weak attacks, he was bound too. At that moment the Witches, started to come closer and each of them were holding one of the stones in her hand and with the other hand, they were still binding Silvia. Others were keeping, sending the spell, which made them paralyzed.

Now all witches were standing around Jake and Silvia and the Charmed Ones were not trapped in the circle anymore. Melinda relaxed her body when she realized, she was not trapped anymore and ignored the pain and nausea and focused on her raw power. Her brothers were trying to call up their powers also. Because they were still bound, it was still not possible to do much. Melinda tried to lift her head, so she could see what was going on. Then she felt her mother behind her.

Piper had appeared right next to Melinda. She looked shocked at her children, who were lying on the ground and she saw Silvia and Jake in a lot of pain, while a white energy was literally coming out of them and was entering the other Witches.

She held her hands up to blow the Witches, but at this moment of the ceremony there was nothing anybody could do to stop it. The spell was created like that. She came closer. She closed her eyes. She was in the woods. With some much nature around her, she should be able to call for a large amount of power. Silvia had done the same. She opened her eyes and sends the white lighting at the Witches, but it bounced back at her and she needed to dug, to not get hit.

This was impossible. How was it, that some old human Witches were able to deflect the powers of the Charmed Ones and The Matriarch?

She walked up to her children and called for Paige.

Paige orbed in and she was a mess. Paige was trying to cook, which she had never learned. Not back then and she still couldn't do it. Henry was the one who cooked. She wanted to surprise him tonight.

**Paige:** You called? She asked while she looked around and her smile disappeared. What is going on here? She asked eyebrows raised.

**Piper:** There is no time to explain. Can you orb us to Magic School?

**Paige:** Sure no problem she said. She waved with her hand and all of them were taken by white/blue lights.

**Magic School, Manor**

They all orbed in the hallway. Because they were at Magic School, the Charmed Ones weren't bound anymore. Melinda stood up and looked at her mother, with tears in her hazel eyes.

**Melinda:** Mom, I need a teleportation potion or one of you must orb me back. Now I am not bound anymore I can call for my raw power and save Jake, she said while the tears poured from her face.

**Wyatt:** It is too risky Mel. They are too strong for us. They use old and powerful magic. They don't even have to say their spells aloud. They think about it and we are facing the dirt again.

**Melinda:** NO! I am not losing Jake. I don't care what they do to me, but I need to save him. I just have to. I love him, she cried.

**Paige:** Is there anything I can do? She asked a bit uncomfortable. Otherwise I must go back home, before the whole house is on fire. I left the food on fire as I was trying to bake some meat for my hungry family.

**Piper:** Thanks for orbing in, but I think you should go home. This is our fight. You go to your family.

Piper hugged Paige and Paige orbed out with a sad face while she looked at Melinda.

**Piper:** Ok, everybody ready. We are going back and save Silvia and Jake.

Melinda was already crying, but still she managed to produce a happy smile. Her brothers looked also ready to fight again. They held hands and orbed out to the woods.

When they orbed in, the sisters were just finished with the draining ritual and were now taking in the energy and the power they had from Silvia and Jake. The whole groups of the Witches were all hanging with their heads down and were shining.

The Charmed Ones and Piper watched in horror, while they could clearly see the Witches getting younger by the second. It took about two minutes, before they lifted their heads again and they were younger. Mia and Sophie had already gone through this, so they just looked satisfied. The others, who were doing this for the first time, looked amazed at their hands and felt their faces. They were all holding hands, laughing, admiring each other and dancing around. They didn't care that the Charmed Ones were watching them.

Suddenly Mia walked over to the Charmed Ones. She looked indeed younger. At least ten years.

**Mia:** Well that was a pleasant surprise. I thought we would get her powers, but we didn't know that it would make us a bit younger. I feel like seventy again and it feels good.

**Melinda:** What did you do to them? She asked angry.

**Mia:** Well as you can see, we have drained them. I just didn't know that Silvia was so powerful. Her energy helped a lot to make us this young again. Strange, all this time we have been waiting for a powerful witch to rise, like yourself, but it seems, that we don't need your powers at all. Of course that would be a great asset, but it is not that important anymore.

**Melinda:** So now what? You're going to drain all your sisters, till you are unstoppable.

**Mia:** That is actually a great idea, she said smiling at Melinda and turning her head to look at the group, who were still dancing and laughing. Maybe I do that, she said thinking about it.

**Melinda:** Not if I can help it, she said with anger in her voice.

Before anyone could do anything Melinda tilt her head up and made two fists and screamed out with her eyes closed. She was Melinda Halliwell. Next in line to become the Matriarch! She had all her ancestors in her. She had the power to defeat this bunch of old Witches.

She almost instantly changed into this Goddess. Her outfit was changed into a white dress and had sleeves, which were flying all around her, with the wind that came out of her. Her hair was white and also her eyes. She looked at Jake and then pissed off at the Witches. She looked at her brothers and Mother. She held her hand up and Jake and Silvia started to float in the air and she let them down gently right next to her brothers.

The other witches had stopped dancing and were now all gathered by Sophie. They were all ready to fight.

**Melinda:** Mom and you guys. Take Jake and Silvia and see if you can heal them. This is my fight she said with an iron voice, which wasn't her. NOW! She yelled at her family and the ground shaked under them.

Her mother and brothers orbed out with Silvia and Jake. Melinda was standing alone against the group of Witches of the First Order.

They all started to chant a spell and held their hands towards Melinda. Some blue light appeared in the middle and it grew and grew till it was a huge powerful energy ball. They witches looked at each other and with a nod; they all moved with the same movement their hands and made the ball fly towards Melinda. Melinda held her hand up and stood perfectly still. When the ball reached it, she smacked it with her hand, if it was a fly and the ball flew in the air and exploded there. The whole sky became dark, because of it.

The Witches looked in horror at Melinda and then their faces turned into anger. They were at least ten years younger and strong again. They were the Witches of the First Order. Nobody could stop them.

Some Witches came closer to Melinda and two of them started to throw witch fire towards Melinda. They produced fire out of their hands. Melinda held both her hands up and flickered with her hands. By doing that, the fire bounced back at the two Witches and they burned.

Now the Witches attacked Melinda from all sides but Melinda didn't move a flinch. She just stood there and held her hands up and deflected every spell they threw at her. She was now surrounded by the Witches and they were all laughing, because they thought they had her. She had been waiting for this moment. She closed her eyes and streams of white light started to shine out of her. She started to swirl in place while the white light started to hit the Witches around her. The moment they were hit, they were out cold. It took only a moment and all witches were defeated for now. They weren't dead, but all unconscious. Melinda looked around at the Witches. She noticed that Sophie and Mia were long gone.

**End of the woods, close to highway**

Mia and Sophie were running like a mad man and casting spells non-stop behind them, to cover their tracks. They were planning to wait till the fight was over and when it was and there would still be sisters alive. Both of them would drain them, to get more powerful and bit by bit younger again. Till they would be strong enough to go up against Melinda and drain her, so they would be young and unstoppable again.

**Magic School, Manor**

Melinda appeared still in her Goddess form and looked around and saw Caroline standing over Jake and Silvia. She was trying to heal them. Melinda looked at Jake. His hair was completely white of the draining. He looked so pale and weak. She could sense that Caroline was not so successful. She walked up to them and Caroline looked with amazement at Melinda. The rest of them were still impressed by it, but they were getting used to it. Melinda had once brought Henry back. She had to help.

She kneeled and she put one hand on Silvia and the other hand on Jake. She closed her eyes and she focused on their live essence. White light started to appear around her and it felt as energy and she focused harder and slowly the hair color of Jake and Silvia were changing back to their old color and both of them started to make groaning sounds. Melinda let go of them and in an instant she was herself again and fell down on the ground. Caroline went over to her and started to heal her.

**Caroline:** Whitelighters can only heal the wounded. Melinda is not wounded but weakened. As an Elder our healing power, works a bit different, she explained.

Melinda opened her eyes and sat straight up.

**Melinda:** Jake?! Is he ok? She asked while she looked around.

She saw him lying there and his eyes were open, but he was very weak. Silvia was trying to get up, but was also too weakened to move. Melinda got up and walked over to Jake.

**Melinda:** You're going to be alright, she said to him while she smiled at him and tried to comfort him.

He looked back at her and tried to smile also.

**Jake:** I am sorry that I wasn't such a help back there.

**Melinda:** No worries. We weren't even strong enough against them, so don't sweat about it.

**Jake:** I will try, he said while he sat down with some help of Melinda.

Piper helped out Silvia and they decided to stay at the Magic School. Silvia started to cry. Her whole coven had betrayed her and left her without any magical powers. Jake looked also sad as he also realized the magic that he had, was gone. He could feel it.

They decided it was best if Jake and Silvia stayed at Magic School, so they could figure out how to defeat the Witches of the First Order and maybe find a way to get their magic back. Normally it was not allowed for humans to stay at Magic School, but Leo as the head of the School, made an exception for them. He also knew if he didn't he would get the rage of his wife and daughter over him.

**Manor, Melinda's bedroom**

_Oh my god! Today was a close call or my heart would be broken forever.__I almost lost Jake tonight by the hand of those Witches of the First Order. __I never thought that I could feel such a fear of losing someone. I lost it completely._

_But he is save now. It will be hard for him. I can use my magic freely and he can't use any. It is good that they try to find a way to fight those hags and get their powers back, but being around all those magical beings, can't be easy for both of them._

_Poor Silvia. She was such a good Witch. She loved being one and now she is nothing anymore. All her life, she has been one and now she is stripped of her powers, what's left?_

_This is definitely not my year. I became eighteen to find out that Katrina betrayed me and then to find out that she was innocent and see her die right in front of me. __Then defeating the Source and now these Witches! Will I ever get some rest?_

_I think not. Right now there is no time for rest. We are going in full mode study of the old ways and we will show these Witches that they can't mess with the Charmed Ones, without any consequences._

_Ok. I have to go now. Wyatt has a date with an Elder. No idea what the make of it, but hey, if she makes my brother happy, then fine by me._

Melinda walked down the stairs and heard Chris say that Wyatt had to turn around so he could check him on all sides.

Wyatt was wearing a low hanging jeans and a sea blue V-shirt. He looked handsome. Melinda had approved his clothes and told him what was definitely a big no no on a first date and Wyatt was becoming nervous by the minute, so she wisely stopped talking and told him all would be fine.

Caroline orbed in. She was wearing a loose red dress, on the front a V opening till her breast and the back was open like a horizontal half-moon. She looked lovely. Wyatt smiled brightly when he saw her.

Melinda gave him a gently push so he would stop staring and start walking up to her.

**Wyatt:** Hi! He said still smiling.

**Caroline:** Hi, she said back smiling and looking away from him, shyly.

**Wyatt:** You look beautiful, he said sincerely.

**Caroline:** Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, she said now teasing him.

**Wyatt:** Ok! He said now shy and looked at his siblings, who were enjoying this clumsy moment of their big brother. We are going now, he said while he walked away with Caroline and looked one more back, while his siblings waved at him and he closed the door smiling.

**Melinda:** This is good, right? She asked Chris.

**Chris:** What do you mean? Didn't you see them? They look awesome together! He said exited.

**Melinda:** I mean more, that we have made clear that we don't want to do whit the Elders and now our brother is dating one? She said concerned.

**Chris:** Mel, listen to me. Wyatt isn't happy for a while. You are the strongest of us three. How do you think that makes him feel? Aunt Prue was the strongest as the oldest. Our mom was the strongest as the oldest. Now you are the strongest as the youngest. Besides that, you have Jake and I have Bianca. Who has Wyatt? He said with sadness in his voice. So even if would date an alien and it would make him happy, I would be happy.

**Melinda:** You are right. I never thought about that. He deserves happiness like all of us.

It could be interesting, she said thinking. Wyatt dating an Elder, You date a Demon and me dating a human.

**Chris:** That could stir things up indeed, he said laughing.

**Deep in the woods**

Sophie and Mia had returned to the battle scene and found all the sisters lying on the ground, cold out. They immediately made use of this moment and started to drain their powers one by one. When they had finished with all ten of them, they looked at it each other and laughed evilly. They were young again and more powerful than ever. They could feel the magic in every vain, waiting to be used.

They had gone from 80 to 30 in one night and were unstoppable. Now it was time to make a plan to catch the Charmed Ones and especially Melinda to drain her and show the world what real magic can do.


	17. Love Hurst Part 1

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 17

Love hurts

Part 1

_01-03-2026_

_I am so tired, that I almost can't hold this pen or write anything, but I will try. I have been cleaning the whole house for the last two days. This for two reasons._

_1. I am waiting for Sophie and Mia to make their next move._

_2. We are going to have a date dinner._

_Sophia or Mia, none of them attacked us, after our defeat in the woods. That can mean only one thing. They are planning a strategy and we are playing the lead roles in it._

_To keep things light and try to have a normal life, I have arranged that all three of us, bring our dates and have a meal with each other. I would like to know Bianca better. I know she is good and all, but still I am scared for my brother Chris. I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. What if she turns against us? She knows so much about us. The changes are small, but still. Look at Cole. Aunt Phoebe dated him, while she knew he was a Demon and, married him, thinking that he was a good guy. In the meantime he was the Source of all Evil and tricked her to marry him and finally his true colors showed and they had to vanquish him._

_I also want to meet Caroline. I am still not happy with her being an Elder, but what can I do about it. Wyatt is crazy about her. These days, he can't make one sentence without using her name at least twice. Caroline this, Caroline that. I am not jealous but it is driving me nuts. So I would like to find out, if she is really that sweet and kind, as Wyatt claims she is._

_My date will be Jake, of course. It took some convincing and even getting angry, but in the end he said yes. He and Silvia are still recovering after what Mia and Sophie did to them. They drained their powers and made them human again. Poor thing, even a simple or a small spell doesn't work anymore. It breaks my heart to see him like that._

_So I figured to have a dinner with each other. Also to show that it doesn't matter, what you are, we still can talk and have fun and eat nice food together._

_Two days ago, I have bought two sets of crystals, like we have and spelled them, like Aunt Prue did and I buried them all around the house on the outside. Another set I have place above every door and window in the whole house._

_The set we already had I have put all around the attic and a few around the Book of Shadows. I don't want anything to happen tonight._

Melinda stopped writing in her diary, because there was a fly, buzzing around her and her diary. She couldn't stand it anymore, but didn't want to kill the little insect, so she froze it.

**Deep in de woods**

**Mia:** What happened? Why can't we see anything anymore?

**Sophie:** Because she froze the fly. Damn her. But doesn't matter. We got at least the info we needed.

All of them, with their lovers will be at the Manor tonight.

**Manor, Melinda's bedroom**

Melinda was watching the fly. It didn't look like a normal fly. She reached for it and touched the wings of the frozen fly and got sucked into a vision:

_They were all having dinner. Things were not going that smoothly as she was hoping, but everybody was on their best behavior. They all loved the food, Melinda had prepared. Then suddenly they get attacked and in the middle of fight, Jake got hit and dies, instantly. Everybody is running around and shouting and using their powers, that it is hard to see, who is attacking them._

She got sucked out of the vision to go right into another one.

_They were all having dinner. Things were not going that smoothly as she was hoping, but everybody was on their best behavior. They all loved the food, Melinda had prepared. Then suddenly they get attacked by thousands of flies and bees and all sorts of flying insects. They are only not normal insects, but spelled. This time, they all got bitten by them and their love for each other started to fade and turned into hatred. _

She almost fell backwards, because of the two similar, but different visions. She looked at the fly and stared at it. She released the fly to see what it would do, but when it was released, it was just hanging in the air, in front of Melinda and didn't do anything. Just hang there.

**Deep in the woods**

**Sophie:** We are back in action, she let Mia know.

Mia instantly touched Sophie again and so they could both watch what Melinda was doing.

**Sophie:** I think she is on to something. Do you see how she is watching the fly?

**Mia:** maybe we should fly out of the room, before she gets superstitious?

**Sophie:** I think that is a good idea.

**Manor Melinda's room**

Melinda saw the fly moving slowly to the open window and it was gone. She stared for a couple of minutes to the window, but nothing happened anymore. She sat down and she started to get a weird feeling. She was afraid that things wouldn't turn out the way she wanted it to be.

What was it with the two visions? She never had them like that before. Like the universe was showing the things that could happen, tonight. She needed advise.

**Melinda:** Caroline? She called and looked up.

Blue orbs started to appear in front of her and Caroline was standing in front of her, looking surprised at Melinda, that she had called for her.

**Caroline:** You called? She asked with a smile.

**Melinda:** Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know who to ask advice to.

**Caroline:** Wow and you thought of me. That's sweet. How can I help? She asked brightly.

**Melinda:** Well, the weirdest thing just happened. I was writing in my diary and there was a fly, constantly around me and the diary. When I froze it and touched it, I got a vision, but when the vision stopped, I got sucked into another one. They were both, almost the same, but in the first one, we were fighting demons and in the second one, we were fighting insects.

**Caroline:** So, if I understand you correctly, you have seen two visions in which you are in the same situation, but the attackers are different and also the outcome?

**Melinda:** Yes! Melinda confirmed, glad that she understood.

**Caroline:** That can mean a few things, she said thinking out loud. It can be that your powers are growing and you have now the power, to see multiple futures. That can be handy, because the universe is warning you and giving you options. Second thing it can mean is that your powers haven't grown yet, but in this situation, both things will happen, but in a different time line. Like one can happen at six and the other at eight. Do you understand what I trying to explain?

**Melinda:** I guess so. So or I have seen two futures, in which it depends on the steps I take, during the day till the moment of the visions which decides, which one of the two will come out…or both of them are going to happen, right?

**Caroline:** Yes, she said.

**Melinda:** is there a way for you to find out if my powers have grown?

**Caroline:** Sure no problem. Is it ok, if I let you know when we have dinner tonight?

**Melinda:** Well the thing is, whatever is going to happen, is will be when we are having dinner, so if I could know it before, then I know what I have to do.

**Caroline:** I will get back to you a.s.a.p., she said smiling and orbed out.

**Melinda:** Wyatt! Chris! She called.

Both brothers orbed in, at the same time, looking worried.

**Chris:** What's up Mel, he said looking at his sister.

Melinda told them about the fly and that she had the feeling, if it was spying on her. Then she told them about both of the visions. After that, they were all sitting on the bed of Melinda, in silence thinking about what she had told. She had told also about the visit of Caroline.

**Wyatt:** She was here? He said instantly when he heard her name. I wonder, why she hasn't said hi?

**Melinda:** Well maybe, she didn't come for a booty call, but for a serious matter, she said rolling her eyes to Chris, who was laughing hard.

**Chris:** Oh bro, you are killing me. You are such a loser. Acting like a little boy, every time you hear her name.

Wyatt threw a pillow at him and now they were all laughing. Caroline appeared and watched delighted at the scene, till Wyatt noticed and stopped in midair with punching his pillow. Chris saw his opportunity and hit Wyatt hard with the pillow, which made Wyatt fall on the floor, right in front of Caroline. She looked down smiling and Wyatt turned completely red and got up without looking at her.

**Melinda:** And? Did you find anything? She asked curious.

**Caroline:** Yes actually. First, your premonition powers. They are growing. Because you have all the original Charmed powers, we believed, it would also grow like theirs. You know, we thought that at some point you would get astral projection powers from Prue and the telepathy power of Phoebe, but instead, your own premonition powers are growing. We have no name for it, but it would be something between having premonitions and being a seer and see the possible future.

**Melinda:** You lost me there! I can do what now?

**Caroline:** You get sucked into premonitions, by touching stuff or being around a certain energy. A seer can see things at command and predict the future, mostly very accurate. So yours is something in between, because of the mix, you are getting multiple visions now and with that, multiple futures.

From that point, it depends all on you and the things you do, till that time, which decides which future will really happen. Even then, you are still able to change it, as you already relived once, so you know what is going to happen. It is actually a very rare and powerful power to have. It can only gives you a headache from time to time, as you have options now.

**Wyatt:** Wow sis. You are really getting day by day unbeatable!

Melinda looked at her brother for a moment, because of the way he said it and looked at her. It was a smile, but if it was for real, that was another question.

**Caroline:** Actually I am here also for another matter. For which we need you too, she said pointing at Wyatt and Chris.

**Chris:** What's up?

**Caroline:** Well, normally we don't pay attention, to normal killings between the humans, but in this case, it even reached us. Human criminals, mostly men, are killing Witches or any magical being they can find.

**Wyatt:** Are you sure they are human?

**Caroline:** Yes, we are. The worst part is, they are all very good at being a criminal. Some witches, were home, working on something, cooking or reading a book and before they even could use their powers, to defend themselves, they were killed by a bullet. They are snicky and very quick. We believe they are spelled and someone is ordering them to kill Witches.

**Chris:** Do you think this has anything to do with The Witches of the First Order?

**Melinda:** I am not sure. I never saw, what attacked us. I just saw from which side and it seemed that they were coming from all directions.

**Wyatt:** Maybe a Demon, who is planning something?

**Melinda:** Maybe the two hags are planning something and gathering powers of the Witches, to become stronger. They already have the powers of their coven members and from Silvia and Jake. We have no idea, how strong they are and what they are capable off. Whatever you do, please be careful ok. If you need me and you can't get me, call for Caroline, she can orb me to you, if needed.

Both her brothers nodded and Caroline orbed out with them. Melinda went downstairs and to the kitchen. It became time to start cooking and that always helped to take her mind of worries.

Somehow, she had a feeling that it would be a very long day, before they would have dinner together.

**Deep in de woods**

**Mia:** So it is time for plan B. We have now enough power, to control a whole bunch of animals, she said grinning to Sophia.

**Sophie:** It was a smart idea to distract the brothers with the criminals. Now we have fully the time to attack Melinda and do whatever it takes to bring her down to her knees and beg her for mercy, she said determent.

**Manor, kitchen**

The music was streaming through the whole Manor. Melinda had put it very loud, as she was all alone and was cooking. She was singing a song of the Smiths "How soon is now".

_I __am the son__  
><em>_I am the heir__  
><em>_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar__  
><em>_I am the son and heir__  
><em>_Of nothing in particular__You shut your mouth__  
><em>_How can you say__  
><em>_I go about things the wrong way?__  
><em>_I am Human and I need to be loved__  
><em>_Just like everybody else does_

She stopped in her tracks, with in one hand a spoon and in the other a plate, when she heard a click sound very close to her ear and felt a point of a gun against her head.

**Criminal:** One move and BAM, you are dead, he said. Also don't even think about using your powers. I have an amulet, which protects me against your powers, he said with an evil green.

Above the music, they heard the door of the Manor closing and soon after that, they could hear Jake calling out for Melinda. In that moment, the criminal looked away for a second to the kitchen door, when Melinda hit him hard, in his face with the plate she had in her hand. He backed away and she tried to freeze him, but it didn't work, she tried to duck behind the kitchen island, when you could hear clearly a shot through the whole Manor.

Jake rushed into the kitchen and saw a man running out of the house, from the backdoor of the kitchen. He wanted to run behind him, when he saw the blood on the floor. He stopped and looked down and saw that Melinda was hit in her chest, right between her heart and shoulder. There was a lot of blood coming out.

**Jake:** Melinda! Melinda, I am here! OMG! WYATT! CHRIS! ANYBODY! HELP! He shouted, while he was holding a weakening Melinda and crying. When nobody came, he put her down gently and ran to the phone and called for 911.

**Alley somewhere down town**

Wyatt and Chris were hiding between a dumpster. Wyatt was cursing. They were getting shot, from all over the place, by a bunch of criminals. Chris used his telekinesis powers to move the criminals, who were closing on them, back again. They couldn't kill them, as they were human and spelled, but they had to find a way to stop them, without really hurting them.

Wyatt and Chris both heard the cry for help from Jake, but they couldn't leave now and let the five criminals go, so they could kill another witch.

**Magic School, Magical Manor**

Piper was just taking a chocolate cake out of the oven, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, which made her fall the cake and she had to lean on the kitchen island, to not fall down.

She started to cry and she knew something terrible was happened. She closed her eyes and sensed her children. Wyatt and Chris were pretty stressed and felt ambushed. Melinda she felt faintly. Like her life force was fading by the minute. She ran out of the kitchen to the office of Leo, to tell him that something terrible has happened to one of their children.

**Manor**

Piper and Leo appeared in the hallway and both of them started to call out for their children, but got no reaction of any of them.

**Piper:** Leo, where are our children. Why is nobody responding! She shrieked.

Leo was looking also worried and started to look around him, to see if he could find a clue. They walked through the rooms, when they ended up in the kitchen and found the blood on the floor.

**Piper:** whose blood is that? She asked looking worried by the minute.

**Leo:** Dun no. He said looking at his wife.

**Piper:** If something happens to one of my children and I know who is behind it, I will hunt them till the end of the world, she shouted while she was pacing.

She stopped in her tracks and held her heart. All this stress was not good for her. She sat down for a moment, when Bianca shimmered in, with a bottle of wine.

**Piper:** Bianca? What are you doing here? She asked surprised.

**Bianca:** Oh hi, she said smiling at Piper and Leo.

**Melinda:** I was hoping to see Melinda, so I could give her this delicious wine for tonight's dinner.

**Leo:** Dinner?

**Bianca:** Yes. Melinda had invited me, the Elder girlfriend of Wyatt and her human boyfriend.

She wanted to spend some time together and then we could get to know each other better. She also said something about, showing, that all different kind of people still can have fun and a nice evening.

So I had nothing to do, and wanted to see, if I could help with anything.

**Piper:** Really, well that is good, because I can use your help, right now.

**Bianca:** Sure. How can I help? She asked looking at Piper.

**Leo:** Our children are not responding to our calls and there is blood here and we have no clue what has happened or is going on. It is nothing for Wyatt or Chris, to not respond to our calls.

**Bianca:** You want me to search for them? She said, finishing Leo's story.

**Piper:** Yes. That would be great. You are faster with shimmering, than we use teleportation potions.

**Bianca:** Sure no problem. Over the years I have somehow developed a sense for feeling for Chris.

She closed her eyes and without saying a word, she shimmered out again, leaving a worried Piper and Leo behind.

Piper got up and looked around in the kitchen. She saw a few recipes and looked around her at the ingredients. She lifted her sleeves and started to prepare and cook things. Leo knew that she was doing that, to keep her mind of things.

**Piper:** Are you going to help or just stand there watching me.

**Leo:** Honey, is there a special reason, that we are cooking, he asked carefully.

**Piper:** I don't know what is going on, but all I know is, that my children are in danger and when the danger is over, they still would love to have that dinner. So if I can help out, by making it for them or at least prepare the most, then that is what I am going to do, she said determent and looked at Leo.

He gave in and started to cut the vegetables, while she was steering and checking what her daughter was planning to make.

**Alley somewhere down town**

Bianca shimmered in very close to the dumpster and looked around her. Before she could react the criminals started to shoot at her and she was pulled behind the dumpster.

**Bianca:** hey!

**Chris:** It's me Chris, he said. What are you doing here?

**Bianca:** I can ask you the same question. What are you doing here, behind the dumpster?

**Chris:** Those guys, who were shooting at you, are humans. They are spelled and also their bullets. They have been killing Witches and any magical being they could find. So we cannot vanquish or kill them and we can't leave now, otherwise they will go kill someone else. So we have been trying to come up with a plan, to knock them all out, without getting shot.

**Bianca:** Well that shouldn't be that difficult. If we all shimmer and orb out and in and hit them quickly KO, then the problem should be solved, right? Besides you are needed home. Something is happened and your mother is freaking out.

**Wyatt:** What do you mean?

**Bianca:** I don't know. I came by to bring a bottle of wine to Melinda, but found your parents in the kitchen, close to a pile of blood on the floor. They were saying that something has happened and none of you were responding.

**Chris:** Melinda! OMG! Jake was also calling for us, but we were stuck here, so couldn't go.

**Wyatt:** Ok then. It is three against five. Let's kick some ass.

All three came out of their hiding place and the battle between them and the spelled criminals.

**Memorial Hospital**

Jake was standing by a payphone. His shirt was covered arms and hands were covered in blood. Also his shirt. He hadn't time yet to clean up.

When he arrived at the hospital, they took Melinda immediately to the surgery. Now he was trying another time to contact anybody of the family. He was pissed at Wyatt and Chris for ignoring his call for help. They could have healed her, instead of her being in surgery. The phone rang a few times, before it got answered.

**Piper:** Melinda? Is that you? She asked worried.

**Jake:** No it is me Jake.

**Piper:** Jake! Good. Is Melinda with you? We can't find her anywhere?

**Jake:** Yes she is. We are in the Memorial hospital.

**Piper:** Hospital? What happened? She almost screamed on the phone.

**Jake:** Someone shot Melinda. She is now in surgery, he said out of breath of the shock.

**Piper:** What? We are they soon. Don't go anywhere, you got that!

**Jake:** I wasn't planning to go anywhere Piper, he said irritated.

**Piper:** Right! Sorry about that. I am bit stressed. We will see you soon.

**Manor**

Wyatt and Chris orbed in and Bianca shimmered in. They called out for their parents, but nobody reacted. They walked to the kitchen and saw the blood on the floor. The kitchen smelled terrific, because Piper had been cooking.

Chris noticed a note on the refrigerator, saying that they were at the Memorial hospital. Chris looked very worried at the note as he knew that his mother had lately a lot of pain in her chest, when she was stressed.

**Bianca:** Well I am off. This is more a family thing I guess. So let me know if the dinner, go's on tonight and hope that all will be fine with Melinda and your mom, she said sincerely.

**Chris:** Are you mad. You are also a part of this family. You have been my girlfriend for years, so you are coming too. No arguments! He said firmly.

Wyatt looked at his little brother. He hadn't seen him like this before.

**Memorial hospital**

Piper and Leo were running to the halls of the hospital till she saw Jake sitting. She called for him and ran over to him. She looked at him as he was covered in blood.

**Piper:** Oh my god, what happened to you? Are you ok? She said looking down at him.

Jake saw that she was staring at the blood all over him. He looked behind Piper to see the brothers coming.

Now they were all standing around Jake and he told them what had happened. He was shaking with anger and looked for a moment to Wyatt and Chris and before anyone knew what was happening, he tried to attack them. Leo noticed it and acted quickly and held him from the back.

**Jake:** You bastards! I called for you, he shouted! You could have healed her! He shouted harder. If anything happens to her, I will kill you two! He shouted and started to cry.

Leo let him go and piper went to him and hugged him and he held her tightly while he cried.

Wyatt and Chris were also in tears and Leo needed to look away, otherwise he would burst into tears also.

Four hours had passed and the whole family was sitting and waiting, before finally the doctor came walking up to them. They all stood up and stood with each other to listen to what the doctor had to say.

**Doctor:** Well we have been able to take the bullet out of her, but there were some complications.

**Leo:** what kind of complications, he said his voice shaking?

**Doctor:** The bullet was very close to her heart and had hit some vains and muscles around the heart.

We have been able to fix it, but still it is a risky area. We have to keep her at least 48 hours, to see if all the bleeding around her heart stays stable and the wound inside her won't go open again.

If that happens, we have to operate her right away. So at this moment the following 48 hours are crucial, he said looking at the Halliwell family. I am sorry that I can bring you good news, but don't give up hope. She looks like a tough girl, he said and walked away from the family.

Nobody said anything. They were all in their own thoughts. Piper was crying. Jake was pacing around. He looked like he would burst into tears or rage any moment.

Chris was sitting with Bianca, who was holding his hand and tried not to look at him, because he was crying and she knew he hated, when people saw him crying.

Wyatt walked away from everybody and went in one of the rooms. He called out for Caroline.

She appeared immediately and the moment he saw her, he burst out in tears and she was there instantly to hold him and rub his back, to calm him down. It took him almost ten minutes, before he was calmed enough to talk again.

**Wyatt:** It's Melinda, he said.

**Caroline:** I know. I have felt your pain and then I found out about Melinda. I had no idea. I was busy helping others. Otherwise I would have come and healed her.

**Wyatt:** We must help her. The doctors are not sure if she is going to make it. We need to heal her! He said firmly.

**Caroline:** That can be problematic. Even if we heal her and she will be fine. How are you going to explain that to the doctor?

**Wyatt:** I don't care what the doctor would think. I cannot let my baby sister die! He shouted.

**Caroline:** I understand, but you have to remember, not to get exposed! Then your problems will be much worse. I would wait and see. If things are turning really bad for Melinda, then we can always use magic, but let's see if she comes out ok, from the surgery she just had. What do you say? She said holding his both hands and looking into his teary eyes.

Wyatt was still a bit reluctant about the waiting idea, but he wanted to trust Caroline and her judgment.

They walked back and Jake was gone. The doctor had come to tell that one of them could see her briefly.

**Manor**

Mia and Sophie were walking slowly through the Manor. Just in case if someone would appear. Even with the crystals placed all around the house and in the house, it had no effect on the Witches. They were human and the crystals were made to wear off magical beings, but never for humans.

When they were done downstairs, they went to the second floor and they checked the floor room for room. They found the room of Melinda and they started to check her closet and her drawers.

Mia found the diary under her pillow and they took it with them.

They went to the attic and walked in and found the Book of Shadows. Somehow the Book didn't protect itself, because in the end they were the good Witches of the First Order. When they were done, they left the Manor laughing.

**Memorial hospital**

The Halliwell family was arguing, which one of them would stay with Melinda. Jake tried to explain, that he is perfectly capable to stay with her as her boyfriend. That they should go home and rest a bit.

Piper was not planning to give in to Jake. She argued that she or one of her brothers should stay.

**Jake:** She is my girlfriend. I need to do this, Jake said to Piper.

**Piper:** And that is very sweet of you, but you can't Jake. You have no powers anymore. How are you planning to defend her, if a magical being or demon or worse those two hags of fake witches attacks you?

Jake looked like he was going to say something to her, but he stopped and let his head down. He knew he had lost and by now, he knew a little bit how Piper could be.

**Wyatt:** I am staying. As the eldest it is my job to take care and protect my little sister.

Both Piper and Leo looked proud at Wyatt.

**Leo:** It is decided then, he said, before anyone could argue the decision.

**Manor**

They all orbed in the Manor and they were all beat. Piper went to the kitchen and started to heat up the food, what was meant for the dinner up. They were all starving. Bianca came into the kitchen to help

with laying the table. Piper observed Bianca as she was busy with helping. Caroline came also to help and within a half hour, they were all sitting at the dinner table and having dinner.

Nobody spoke and they all ate, without speaking. All of them were with their thoughts somewhere else.

After dinner Chris orbed quickly to the hospital to bring food to Wyatt and then came back to rest. He was the next to watch over her and he wanted to be rested.

**Piper:** I am going to the attic to check the BOS. Maybe we can find something that can help her to get better, without the doctors getting suspicious, she said to Leo and walked upstairs.

Chris and Bianca were about to go to bed when they heard a scream coming from the attic.

All of them hurried to the attic to find Piper standing before the standard.

**Piper:** Where is the book? She shrieked.

**Chris:** What do you mean? It should be right here. Melinda has put crystals all around the house and inside the house. Look she even put it around the standard. It must be here! He said panicking.

**Piper:** Where is it? She demanded.

**Leo:** They must have taken it, while we were all in the hospital! He said thinking out loud.

**Piper:** Who has taken the book? Piper asked, not wanting to know the answer.

**Leo:** Mia and Sophie. The crystals are to protect against Demons and Warlocks. Not against humans and Witches of the First order, who are supposed to be one of the good witches. So it possible, that they have tricked the book and took it.

**Piper:** If I get my hands on those fake witches, I will vanquish them. Human or not!

**Leo:** The good thing is, that most of the spells in it, are power of three spells. So most of them, they can't even use.

**Piper:** I guess, she said with hesitation, wanting to believe her husband.

**Chris:** Mom, don't worry. Think about your heart. One family member in the hospital is enough for one day. The book has been taken before and we always have managed to get it back. We will get it back this time too. I promise.

**Piper:** I know, but I just can't stand it, that we are getting outsmarted by those fake Witches.

**Memorial hospital**

Wyatt was reading a magazine he had picked up from the waiting room. He was grateful for the food his little brother Chris had brought. He was trying to read, but was restless. He couldn't believe that the first time he ignored a call in his life, could have almost cost the life of his sister. He sat there frustrated that he had to ability to heal her and she would be ok in an instant. Instead he was sitting and watching all the machines, which were hooked up to Melinda.

Two sisters came in. Wyatt looked up surprised. It was pretty late in the night and why were there two sisters needed for a check-up. He stood up and the sisters looked surprised at him, not expecting him to be there. Wyatt felt magic coming from them. Without thinking he orbed out and orbed in right in front of the sisters and orbed out again in the park, far away from the hospital.

**Park**

Wyatt orbed in with the sisters and they immediately changed back into their own selves, revealing that it was Mia and Sophie.

**Mia:** You clever Witch. You actually think that you have protected your sister.

**Sophie:** As we speak, some nurse is strangling her with a pillow, while she is lying there all alone and vulnerable.

Both of them started to chant to bind him, but he beat them to it and orbed out right to the hospital.

**Memorial Hospital**

Wyatt just orbed in time, the nurse was indeed strangling Melinda. He hit the nurse in the back of his neck and with one move of his hand; he orbed him out of the room. He stood before the bed, ready to attack anybody, who would walk in the room.

This couldn't go on like this. If Demons would find out about Melinda, being in the hospital, things would get much more badly, then they are now. Melinda needed to be awake. They needed to kick some Witch butt.

He closed his eyes and called for Caroline. She appeared instantly. He looked at her and then to Melinda.

**Caroline:** Are you sure you want to do this?

**Wyatt:** Yes, but I will heal her myself, but I need your help with something else, actually.

**Caroline:** Really? Tell me.

**Wyatt:** I need you to make all the people, who helped out Melinda to forget? He asked looking at Caroline. Her smile faded, with that his hope that she would say yes also.

**Caroline:** You know I can't do that! I can't believe you actually ask me such a thing. I could be punished for it and not be an Elder anymore.

**Wyatt:** We can switch. You can heal her and I can make them forget.

**Caroline:** Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. I cannot believe you even suggest such a thing.

**Wyatt:** Listen to me. The witches were just here. I managed to orb them to the park. Then a nurse tried to strangle my sister. If Demons would find out, all hell would break loose. So she needs to get out of here and up and running.

**Caroline:** I understand, but I can't. I am truly sorry.

**Wyatt:** Ok, have it your way. Then I will do things my way and you and the Elders upstairs will not like it, believe me. Stay with her. I'll be right back.

Before Caroline could respond, he was gone. She turned around to look at Melinda. She sighed and felt terrible for not being able to help. She needed to stay and wait for Wyatt, so she could talks some sense into him.

**Manor, Attic**

Wyatt orbed into the attic, but the BOS wasn't there. He walked downstairs and searched for it, but couldn't find it. He went into the kitchen and found his mother and father sitting there, drinking coffee.

**Piper:** Wyatt? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Melinda?

**Wyatt:** Caroline is with her. The witches attacked and tried to trick me. First they shape-shifted to this two nurses and when I orbed them to the park, they told me that they had spelled a nurse to strangle her. I orbed back to the hospital and there was a nurse, strangling her. I kicked his ass and now I am going over to plan B.

**Leo:** Which is? He said carefully. His son was really pissed.

**Wyatt:** I asked Caroline to make all the people who were involved with Melinda to forget, but she refused. So now I have to use a spell to make them forget, but can't find the BOS.

Piper and Leo exchanged a look and Wyatt noticed it.

**Wyatt:** What? What is going on? He asked.

**Piper:** Mia and Sophie have the Book of Shadows, she said annoyed by the thought.

**Wyatt:** WHAT! When did that happen?

**Leo:** While we all were at the hospital.

**Wyatt:** Those bitches! I am going to vanquish there sorry asses into oblivion!

He orbed out back to the hospital, without waiting for a response of his parents.

**Memorial Hospital**

Caroline was sitting by Melinda when Wyatt orbed in.

**Caroline:** Well you look pissed, so things didn't go well at home, she asked him.

**Wyatt:** Mia and Sophie have the Book of Shadows! He replied back.

**Caroline:** Oh, that's bad. You will need to Power of Three to get the book back!

She stood up looking determent and walked to the window and closed the blinds. She turned around and looked at Wyatt.

**Caroline:** Let's do this! She said and walked over to Melinda and started to heal her.

Melinda woke up and looked around of where she was.

**Melinda:** What happened? She asked a bit dull.

**Wyatt:** You have been shot, he said looking at her.

**Melinda:** Shot? Really? That's a new one.

**Wyatt:** Yep, she is back! He said smiling at his sister.

**Caroline**: You to go and get the Book of Shadows back. I will deal here with make people forget Melinda.

**Melinda:** Where is the book? She asked curious.

**Wyatt:** Long story. I will tell you on the way home.

He held Melinda and both of them orbed out. Caroline took a deep sigh and orbed out to find the ones, who treated Melinda.

**Manor, kitchen**

They both orbed in and made Piper almost fell of her seat.

**Piper:** Melinda! What are you doing here? Wyatt Mathew Halliwell! Don't tell me you have healed her?

**Wyatt:** Actually Caroline healed her! He said looking cocky.

**Piper:**Don't smartass me, I am not in the mood! Why did you do this? All those doctors and nurses! We are going to get exposed, when they found out, that Melinda is gone.

**Wyatt:** Well, Caroline is making them forget, as we speak.

**Leo:** She is? She will get punished for that! I don't think the Elders will appreciate her actions.

**Wyatt:** Don't worry dad, we have all worked it out. The Book of Shadows was taken and only the Power of three can get it back. So Melinda needed to wake up, so we can get the book back and save the magical world and maybe even the human world. So as you can see, it was very necessary that Melinda needed to wake up! He said proudly of his brilliant plan.

**Piper:** Hmm. It seems that you have done well! She said looking at her son.

**Melinda:** Oh crap! Didn't we suppose to have a dinner tonight? She said looking around in the kitchen.

**Piper:** Sorry honey. We have used the food, as we were starving. You can imagine, that I cannot serve hospital food to my family, she said smirking! They all laughed.

**Melinda:** Well, I don't know about you guys, but I believe we have a lot of work to do.

**Wyatt:** I am beat. I am going sleep first? He asked looking tired.

**Melinda:** Sure. Why not? I mean, there are only a bunch of criminals walking around, killing magical beings and Witches. We missed a very important dinner. Then we have two crazy Witches, who has our Book of Shadows and are trying to destroy us. But no worries, we have all the time to take a nap. So go ahead. See you later, she said looking like only she could at her brother.

**Wyatt:** Fine. You win! What do you need me to do?

**To be continued…**


	18. Love Hurts Part 2

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 18

Love hurts

Part 2

_Previously on Melinda  
>Melinda had planned a dinner, but the Witches of the First Order interfered her plans. All over the city are criminals walking, spelled by the Witches and killing all Witches and magical beings they can find.<em>

_While Wyatt and Chris are trapped and can't leave the scene, Melinda gets shot and is taken to the hospital by a freaked out Jake. After the attack in the hospital on Melinda, Caroline and Wyatt decide to heal her and make everybody forget about treating Melinda. Now Melinda is back in the game, the fight against the Witches starts._

Melinda had woken up Chris, so they could talk about a plan. She was happy that Bianca was there too.

Her powers could come in handy. Piper and Leo had decided to stay a bit longer, so Piper could fix some food for Melinda. The rest had already eaten the food Melinda had cooked. Leo was sitting with the rest. He loved watching his children in action. Of course he would rather have, that they didn't have to fight, but this was their live. This was what they were born to do.

**Melinda:** Wyatt, please you have to get over the fact that they have our book. Most of the spells in it can only be used by us. The ones they can use can also be hurtful to us, but we are the freaking Charmed Ones. With that amount of power we have, we can vanquish them. I know we can.

**Wyatt:** But they are human. Even if they are evil, we can't kill humans. That is bad karma and not right. Not who we are.

**Melinda:** If our mother would think the same like you, then you guys would be orphan by now and I wouldn't be born at all, because they would be killed by Aunt Billie and Christy. They were human.

That didn't stop them to try and kill our parents and aunts.

**Wyatt:** They were the Ultimate Power. This are a bunch of old, young Witches….you know what I mean, he said looking confused as the Witches became young again.

**Melinda:** Well maybe Mia and Sophie are the Ultimate power for us. In our time. I know it is not right to kill humans, but I will not watch how they destroy our family and kill us one by one to get our powers. If you feel guilty then you stay here and wait till we fight them off. I don't care, but there will be a fight and someone will die in that fight. Hopefully it will be them.

**Chris:** I agree with Melinda, bro. She is right. We can't let this happen.

**Melinda:** Besides this is not the first time that our book is stolen. Even mighty Demon Zankou managed back then to get his hands on it and look what happened to him. We can't rely constantly on our book. The book should be a guide to help us further, but in the end, it is us who has to do it, not the book. So are you with us or not?

They all looked at Wyatt and you could see clearly that he was struggling with himself, but in the end he nodded his agreement.

**Melinda:** Thank you. Ok now that is cleared, let's start with the plan. First we need to stop these criminals. For that we don't need the book. We just need to make a good spell, which will break their spell and free all criminals from their grip. So if Chris and Bianca can work on that, then me and Wyatt will go around the house and re-spell the crystals to make them stronger and make sure that it protects also against humans and animals, who want to harm us, besides Demons.

Everybody nodded and Chris and Bianca went to the dinner table to sit there and come up with a good spell. Leo watched them and was proud of his children. Especially Melinda. He walked up to her with a smile.

**Leo:** I am so proud of you. You would have been a good Whitelighter..he said smirking. You can do this, I know you can, he said looking deep in Melinda's eyes.

Melinda hugged her dad tight and she felt like a little girl again in his arms. Her dad, didn't speak much, but when he did, he knew how to make you feel good again.

Wyatt and Melinda walked to the door, while Leo checked if he could help Piper with anything. Wyatt opened the door and Melinda who was walking behind him, bumped up to him.

**Melinda:** Hey! Why did you stop, she asked?

**Wyatt:** Caroline? What's wrong? Why are you sitting out here? He asked worried.

Caroline was sitting on the stairs in front of the door and was crying. Really crying. Wyatt and Melinda sat at each side of her and tried to calm her down. Caroline took a deep breath so she could speak.

**Caroline:** They have clipped my wings. I am not an Elder anymore. I am nothing anymore. They made me human again, as punishment.

**Wyatt:** No way. That is ridiculous. You were doing that for the greater good. What are they thinking? I am going up there and talk to them. This is unacceptable, he said firmly and before anybody could stop him he orbed out.

Melinda was not pleased by his action, but didn't let Caroline notice. She pulled her up and took her inside and to the kitchen.

**Leo:** Caroline? What's wrong? He asked walking up to her.

**Melinda:** They have clipped her wings and made her human as punishment for helping me. Now Wyatt went upstairs to talk to the Elders and I need to do the crystals, so can you take care of Caroline as you have been through the same many years ago?

**Leo:** Sure no problem, he said and took over a messed up Caroline, who couldn't calm down somehow.

Melinda walked back outside and started to re-spell the crystals one by one, till she was finished outside and was about to go in again, when Wyatt orbed in.

**Melinda:** Where the hell were you? How can you leave your girlfriend like that?

**Wyatt:** Are you done? He asked briskly.

**Melinda:** I think so, she said annoyed and looked away.

**Wyatt:** They are giving her powers back. I explained it was my idea and I convinced her to do it, while she didn't want to. I will get my punishment later after all this is done, but I need to take her up there, so she can be an Elder again.

**Melinda:** That is at least good news. She is in the kitchen, she said and turned around to pick up the crystal. She still needed to re-spell all the crystals in the house and it was a lot.

**Woods**

Sophie was lying on her side and looked very tired. Mia came back and walked up to her.

**Mia:** Sophie? What's wrong? She asked worried.

**Sophie:** I feel drained, she whispered. I have used too much magic at the same time. I need to rest.

**Mia:** Sophie, there will be plenty of time to rest after all this is over. I need you. I need you to keep control over the spell we did to the criminals and wait for an opportunity to attack at least one of the Charmed Ones.

**Sophie:** I know Mia, but I am tired. Even if I wanted to I can't use any magic for a little while. Just give me a couple of hours to rest. Then I feel much better and I will strengthen the spell.

Mia didn't respond and let Sophie be. She sat down on one of the rocks and was staring at Sophie. Would she be able to defeat the Charmed Ones on her own, if she would steal the power of Sophie? This question kept going through her mind, while she kept staring at a sleeping Sophie.

**Manor**

It took Melinda almost two hours to re-spell all crystals and after that she ate something and then went for a shower. In the meantime Chris and Bianca were trying to make a spell. Something Bianca wasn't good at all and that was the same for Chris. Somehow they had come up with a spell.

**Chris:** We are done! He yelled through the house.

**Melinda:** Me too, she yelled back. Wyatt! She shouted. He orbed right in.

**Chris:** How is Caroline doing?

**Wyatt:** She is fine. A bit disappointed and sad, but she will be fine. Let's do this.

The Charmed Ones came together and held each other's hands and stood in a circle. They all focused on the criminals that were spelled by the Witches of the First Order and started to chant:

"An old spell by old witches was cast

This spell needs to be undone fast

Innocent lives are at stake

Give us the power to fix this mistake

We reverse this spell to be sent back

To its caster, go now spell

Back to your master!"

A white smoke came out of the middle of the circle and flew through the door into the streets. The spell was cast and now they needed to find out if it had worked. Bianca offered herself up to go and check and shimmered out. She followed the smoke throughout the city and she watched how the smoke entered all the criminals and make them normal again. Everytime it went through someone the smoke became blacker and blacker. When it went through the last person, the smoke was completely black.

Then it change direction and started to fly outside the city to the woods. Bianca followed it all the way into the woods and found the hiding place of the Witches. She hid herself behind a tree, while she watched how the smoke went into Sophie.

**Woods**

Mia was looking through the Book of Shadows and was hoping to find something to use against the Charmed Ones, when she felt something weird coming their way. She stood up ready to attack, but the only thing she saw coming was some sort of black smoke. She was staring at it, when it went right into Sophie. Who opened her eyes which were huge as she started to choke? Mia came standing with her and rubbed her back to calm her down. Sophie pushed her away and got up, looking very strange at Mia. She started to walk up to her and it looked to Mia, that Sophie was about to attack her.

**Mia:** Sophie? Are you alright? She asked backing away from her.

**Sophie:** You must die! All magical beings must die! She yelled at Mia and walked up to her.

Mia used quickly a binding spell, to stop her, but that didn't last too long. Soon Sophie was chasing Mia through the woods. Mia figured out, while she was running that the Charmed Ones must have something to do with this. They have must found a way to reverse the spell.

Mia was now hiding behind a tree with a branch in her hand, waiting for Sophie to pass. When she did, she hit Sophie hard in the face, which made Sophie go unconscious. She sat down next to her and took a moment to rest. What was she going to do now? She knew that she was already stronger that Sophie, but Sophie had the knowledge of spells, which Mia hadn't. So if she would observe her powers, she would be very strong but would be alone. Mia was so used to be around her sisters, that being powerful was not satisfying enough. She wanted someone around her to share it with. So for now she decided to let Sophie hang around.

**Manor**

Bianca shimmered in and told the Charmed Ones, what she had seen and that they must hurry if they want the book back. Nobody was watching it at this moment. Chris and she went back to the forest and not long after that, Chris orbed in with the Book in his hands.

**Woods**

Mia had been carrying an unconscious Sophie back to their hiding place. She was tired of the walk back to their hiding place. She sat down and ate something. After that, before she would rest, she wanted to go through the Book of Shadows again, but couldn't find it. She searched for it and threw all the stuff they had all over the place, but it was gone. She thought she was going mad.

She forced herself to calm down and whispered some words and she was able to see, orbs all around the area. She knew that one of the Charmed Ones must have managed to get the book back.

Mia was pissed at Sophie. If she was not so weak, then this wouldn't happen. She looked angry at Sophie who was still unconscious. She walked over to her and sat down by her and without any warning she put her hands on her and started to drain her powers from her. Sophie woke up, but by then she was weakened and couldn't fight Mia off. After Mia had drained her, she took a knife and stabbed Sophie with it.

**Sophie:** Why are you doing this? We supposed to do this together, she cried out.

**Mia:** You were slowing me down. Now I have the power of all the original sisters of the First Order and I am unstoppable! She said with an evil grin on her face.

Sophie looked at her with tears and tried to hold on to Mia, but her grip became weaker and weaker, till she died and let go of Mia.

**Manor**

Melinda and Chris were sitting in the kitchen and just hanging out. Bianca had to go to work, so she left. Her parents had left too. Wyatt went to the Heavens to check up on Caroline. Suddenly Melinda and Chris heard a door slam real hard.

Both of them looked up and walked up the stairs to see where it came from. They knocked on the door of Wyatt as the noise was coming from his room. He didn't respond to the knocking, so Melinda just opened the door. The room was a complete mess. Wyatt was sitting on the ground and looked pissed.

**Chris:** What happened? Are you ok bro?

**Wyatt:** Damn the Elders. They won't allow me to see Caroline for a while! He shouted and kicked the bed.

**Melinda:** What? Why?

**Wyatt:** Because the Elders think that she is spending too much time down with me, which makes her a risk. You know the story, if a demon kills her, then all Elders will be in danger blablabla…he said annoyed and kicked his bed again.

**Melinda:** So now what? You two are not allowed to see each other anymore?

**Wyatt:** Something like that…he mumbled pissed.

**Chris:** They cannot decide who you can see or not? Who the hell do they think they are?

**Wyatt:** The almighty Elders. If we still see each other, then there will be consequences for both of us.

**Melinda:** Screw the consequences. Who are they to tell us anything? They should be lucky that we are still working with them.

**Wyatt:** Guys, I really don't want to talk about it anymore. Can you guys just leave me for a while? I want to be alone.

His siblings looked at Wyatt and without replying they walked out the door and closed it. When the door closed, you could hear Wyatt starting to cry. The sound of him crying made both Melinda and Chris feel it to the bone. They knew very well, that Wyatt was never lucky in love and now he had finally found someone. Someone who didn't care that he was a Charmed One or had powers, but liked him for him as a person. Now they were told that they weren't allowed to see each other anymore.

**Melinda:** We have to do something? She whispered while they stepped away from his door.

**Chris:** Like what? You know this is all the fault of those stupid Witches. If they hadn't interfere then we would all had a lovely dinner last night and would be spending the day with the ones we love…

**Melinda:** Yeah I know what you mean. Damn those two Bitches. If I get my hands on them, I will vanquish their asses so fast, they will not even know who hit them…

**Chris:** By the way? Did you talk to Jake yet? In the hospital he was pretty freaked out.

**Melinda:** No I haven't yet. But I am going to right now, she said and walked away from her brother.

Chris watched her walk to her room and he went also to his room to call Bianca.

**City mall **

Mia could finally do what she had planned for a long time now. She went to the mall and she casted spell after spell in the shops, so she had to pay for nothing and bought a lot of clothing. Then she went to do her hair and had a nice lunch. She didn't even try to hide, using magic. She just casted another spell on an innocent, to get everything free. She could get used to this.

**Magic School**

Melinda had teleported herself to Magic School to see Jake. She had to search for him, because he was not with Silvia. Who was still ill from losing her powers. Then she saw him sitting in a corner in one of the empty chambers. He looked up at her when she came closer and looked away again.

**Jake:** So you are better again? He asked annoyed.

**Melinda:** Yep. The witches attacked me at the hospital, so it was better if I was healed.

**Jake:** I see. Funny that nobody thought to let me know. I mean why should they? I just been worried sick about you, but who cares, right? I am the powerless, walking in the way boyfriend.

**Melinda:** Jake? What is going on? Why are you acting like this? She asked coming closer.

Jake turned around to look at Melinda. Melinda backed away from him when she saw his eyes.

**Jake:** I cannot do this anymore Melinda. I cannot be your boyfriend anymore.

**Melinda:** What? Why? Did I do something wrong? She asked trying keep her tears in check.

**Jake:** Yes. No. I don't know. I just know that I have no powers anymore, I will just be in your way. Demons will try to get to you, through me. Do you have any idea how helpless I felt, when I found you on the floor, bleeding. I tried to call for your brothers, but they didn't show. I couldn't use any spell to ease the pain or stop the bleeding. I had to drag you into my car. In the hospital your family made me remember clearly, that I have no powers anymore and that it was best, that one of your brothers stayed with you. They had powers and could protect you. With other words, I am not capable of protecting my girlfriend. Do you have any idea, how that made me feel? He said his voice rising. All my life I have been a witch. Maybe not powerful as you are, but I could use magic. It was part of me. Now that is taking away and will never return.

**Melinda:** I don't care if you have powers or not. I didn't fall in love with your powers, but with you! She said crying. Jake I need you. I love you. You are the first boyfriend, who really understood me and wasn't afraid of me or my powers.

**Jake:** Did I? I am not sure about that. I have seen you do things, that I couldn't even imagine it was possible. I have seen you do beautiful magic, but also mercilessly magic. Sometimes I saw a goddess and sometimes you frightened me. I cannot even imagine what you are capable of?

**Melinda:** You make it sound if my powers are a curse and I am horrible person. Everything I did was to save my family or the world.

**Jake:** I know, but still I can't shake this feeling. I don't know Mel, maybe it wise if we didn't see each other for a while. You have this huge battle coming and I need to find a way to restore my powers back.

**Melinda:** Are you breaking up with me? She asked crying.

**Jake:** I see no other way. This is for the best. You need to focus on the battle at hand. Not on your poor and sad boyfriend, who can't deal with the fact, that he has no magic anymore, but his girlfriend is the most powerful magical being that walks the earth.

**Melinda:** Jake, please don't do this. You have it all wrong. You have no idea how much I need you. Your love is giving me strength and your words and comfort give me hope. That hope gives me more power and the will to continue and battle for a better world. I want to be with you, please don't do this!

**Jake:** I am truly sorry Melinda, but I think this is the best in the end for all of us. I will always love you, but this is just too hard at this moment.

**Melinda:** Ok, then take time. Take as much as you need? I will wait.

**Jake:** No, that wouldn't be fair to you. You need to move on. You need to be focused.

Jake turned his back on her and Melinda grabbed his arm, but he didn't respond.

**Jake:** Just go Melinda. I have nothing to say to you anymore.

Melinda let him go and looked at him one more time and then ran out of the chamber crying. She didn't notice or hear Jake crying, but he was. He cried as hard as Melinda did.

Melinda ran over to her mother and ran to her room there. Piper who was busy in the kitchen, felt her daughter, but when she didn't show up in the kitchen, she went to look to see what was going on. Piper knocked on her door, but didn't get any response. She gently opened the door and there was Melinda, crying really hard. Her mother was with her in an instance.

It took Melinda almost twenty minutes to calm down a bit and she told her mother what happened with Wyatt and Caroline and now with her and Jake. When she was finished, she cried even more. In the end she fell in sleep and her mother let go of her gently. Leo had come home and Piper informed Leo about what was going on. She was so mad.

**Piper:** Last night, they would all have dinner and they were all in love. Look today what is happening. Everything is a mess. If those witches hadn't spelled those criminals and Melinda didn't get shot, then all of this wouldn't be happening! She said frustrated. I hate to watch my children, when they are in pain.

Chris orbed in.

**Chris:** Mom do you know where Melinda is?

**Piper:** She is upstairs, but I would leave her be, because Jake has broken up with her.

**Chris:** What? When? Why?

**Piper:** He thinks he is a risk be around her. They can get to her, through him and now he has no powers anymore to defend himself, he feels like, he will slow her down, she would be constantly worrying about him. Worst part is I can relate to it. I was so worried everytime a demon attacked, when your dad was around and he was human. He felt terrible that he couldn't help or heal us. So it was really hard.

**Chris:** But they are perfect together. They need each other, even if they don't realize it themselves. I need to fix this.

**Leo:** Do you have a plan?

**Chris:** Well I had, but then something else happened and I am trying not to freak out.

**Piper:** Well, spill it!

**Chris:** Bianca shimmered in upset, because you know she works at the mall, at the music shop. She was having a break and was getting some lunch, when she felt magic around her. She tried to sense it, when she saw Mia, alone casting spells on people to get free clothes and stuff. It seemed that she was enjoying herself. Bianca told me also that her energy was different than before. She was stronger. Bianca thinks that she has observed the powers of Sophie and is now acting on her own. But that is not the worst part. Mia saw her too and when Bianca took off, Mia cast a spell and suddenly everywhere in the mall where pictures hanging of Bianca and that she was a dangerous killer. She people started to recognize Bianca, while she was walking back to the shop. People started to shout at her and someone was calling the cops. So she cannot go back to her work or outside, because everywhere they are pictures of Bianca hanging. She doesn't even want to stay at our place and decided to hide to be sure in the underworld.

**Leo:** We have to do something. It's like if she is trying to break the Charmed Ones through their hearts.

**Piper:** Yeah it seems like, even if I am not sure if she is doing it on purpose, or the circumstances let to this mess? But I agree that we have to do something.

**Chris:** No. I am going to fix this.

**Piper:** Honey now is not the time to be stubborn. Let us help.

**Chris:** No mom. I have always been seen as the weakest one of us three. Even the demons think so. Now my brother and sister are in pain, because of that witch. So it is up to me, to fix this.

**Piper:** But...

**Leo:** I understand son. Your aunt Phoebe was seen also as the weakest of the three, and that was the biggest mistakes of the Demons. Look at her now. She is a powerful empath and helps so many people. I believe in you and want you to know, that in our eyes, you never been the weakest. I have seen you fight and believe me that I was proud. You are quick and smart and brave...if anyone can help your brother and sister, it is you my son.

**Chris:** Thanks dad. I don't know how you do it, but thanks for the boost. I love you guys! Gotta go and kick some Elder ass, he said grinning and orbed out before a shocked Leo could react.

**Leo:** Honey, you don't think that he actually kick their asses, right?

Piper smirked at him and walked away from her husband.

**Leo:** Honey? I am serious, he won't right? He said following his wife.

**Heaven**

Chris orbed in and asked a passing Whitelighter, where the Elders were and heard they were in a meeting about Mia. Chris walked up to another area and without knocking he walked inside this huge room. The Elders turned around to watch him walk up to them.

**Cathal:** Chris? What brings you here?

**Chris:** Caroline.

**Cathal:** We have already explained to Wyatt, why they cannot see each other. We have no time to go through that again. We need to deal with Mia as she is casting spells on innocent people.

**Chris:** You know what, I don't care if you have time or not. I don't care about Mia. If you want help from us, then you shut up and listen to what I have to stay.

Cathal looked pissed at him, but didn't speak. No other Elder said also anything.

**Chris:** Look, you need the Charmed Ones to defeat Mia. Well at this moment it is only me, because a devastated Wyatt is sitting home and won't come out his room, which he trashed completely by now. He loves Caroline and she loves him. All this time he was searching and waiting for love, now he has finally found it, with someone who understands him and accepts him for what he is and what his destiny is. He needs her. You cannot deny him this.

**Cathal:** We don't want to, but Caroline is an Elder. There are risks for an Elder to be down there.

**Chris:** Yeah yeah, I know, if they get your powers, they can come up here and destroy this place. Heard it all before.

**Cathal:** So now what? You heard our point of view.

**Caroline:** Excuse me, but I believe as it is about me, that I have to say in this too.

**Cathal:** Of course, go ahead.

**Caroline:** I love being an Elder, but I love Wyatt. I love being down there. I know what I am about to ask is a bit drastic, but i have thought about it and I don't want to be an Elder anymore, but the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones and of course other charges.

**Cathal:** you can't be serious and besides the Charmed Ones, has already two Whitelighters, they don't need another one.

**Chris:** Yes we do. It happens a lot that Wyatt and me are busy, like the other day that Melinda got shot and we couldn't help her. Then Caroline would have come in handy and she did in the end, even if she got punished for it, which was ridiculous by itself.

**Cathal:** I think you have already made your point. There is no need for more sarcasm. Well I guess our agenda point has changed and we have to decide if we all agree if Caroline can become a Whitelighter, instead of being an Elder?

**Caroline:** Well to be honest, it doesn't matter what you want, this is about me and I want this. So I am asking kindly to release me from my Elder duties and take the power that comes with being an Elder, so I can be free and go see Wyatt.

Cathal looked at the rest of the Elders and they all nodded their heads in agreements and all stood up and formed a circle. Caroline stepped inside and Chris looked in amazement what was going to happen. He had never seen an Elder being downgraded to a Whitelighter before. All the Elders lifted their hands. And white light came out of it. Then they all pointed it to Caroline and she was surrounded in light. This took about a minute or three and then the light faded and she was visible again. It was done.

**Cathal:** It is been done. You are free of your Elder duties and are now the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones and some time to time of other charges. Now go to your boy, as they say now or days.

Caroline smiled brightly, looked at Chris and walked up to him and hugged him.

**Caroline:** Thank you! You are a good brother, she whispered in his ears and orbed out to Wyatt.

**Manor, Wyatt's room**

Wyatt was lying on bed and was listening loud music and was tired of trashing his complete room. He heard orbs but didn't look up.

**Wyatt:** Chris go away. I am not in the mood.

**Caroline:** Ok, as you wish, she said smiling.

**Wyatt:** Caroline? He turned around to look at her and couldn't believe it was her.

Wyatt got up and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

**Wyatt:** But how? I don't understand, he said letting her go.

**Caroline:** I think you have to buy your little brother a huge present, because I am here thanks to him.

**Wyatt:** Chris? I still don't understand? What did he do?

**Caroline:** Oh let's say he spoke his mind and thanks to him I am not a Elder anymore, but the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones and other charges of course, she grinned. I am so excited she said smiling brightly and spun her arms around Wyatt and kissed him intensely.

**Magic School, Chambers of Silvia and Jake**

Chris orbed in to the Chambers where Silvia and Jake stay and found Silvia cooking.

**Chris:** Hi there, he said smiling at Silvia.

Silvia who of course hadn't sense him orb in, screamed out of the sudden appearance of Chris and the salad flew through to the air all over her. She turned to look at him annoyed.

**Chris:** Oops. Sorry he said half smiling and walked over to her, to help pick up the salad of the floor.

**Silvia:** No worries. I am so used to feel people approaching, she said with a sigh.

**Chris:** I understand. How you holding up? He asked.

**Silvia:** Well one day is better than the other, she said honestly. But I don't think you are here to see how I am doing, she said sharply. She was maybe old, but she was not stupid and still very sharp.

**Chris:** You got me, he said and smiled sheepish. I am here for Jake actually.

**Silvia:** Well good luck then. He is so angry lately and Melinda getting shot didn't help either. He told me he broke up with her and I told him that he was stupid and acting like a little child. He walked away angry, so he is probably wondering around somewhere at school.

**Chris:** This is going to be harder than I thought, he said moaning. Thanks Silvia, he said and orbed out focusing on the essence of Jake.

He orbed in at the Great Hall, finding Jake in the outmost corner in the dark sitting there. He walked over to him and Jake saw him coming and was already making a face that he was not in the mood.

Chris stood by him, but didn't wait for him to send him away and grabbed him and orbed out. He orbed back in the magical manor, in the room of Melinda, who was lying on bed, crying.

**Jake:** Are you out of your mind! Let go of me!

**Melinda:** Chris, what the hell? She said getting of the bed and wiping her tears.

**Chris:** Listen both of you. What you two are doing is stupid and makes no sense. You two love each other. I have seen how you look at her, even when she doesn't notice. I know how you feel about Jake, as you can't seem to be able to stop talking about him all the time and how great he is and how much you are in love.

Jake looked at her sideways when he heard that and Melinda turned red.

**Chris:** Come on you guys, don't let that Witch win. We are stronger than that. You too Jake. I don't care if you are human or not. You are now part of the family as is Silvia. I have never seen my sister so happy, even if we come from two different worlds, you guys have seemed to find a way to overcome it all and still be together. Don't throw that away, because of stupid things.

**Jake:** I am a risk. I know that. I wouldn't forgive myself, if something happened to her, because of me.

**Melinda:** If you knew how many times, we have died or got hurt and healed, you would be shocked. I know one thing, if your time is up, it is up. But I know I cannot live without you. I need you. I need your human side that talks sense into me. I need someone who argues my decisions with me, so I can overthink them and make the right one. I need you and love you.

**Jake:** I love you too. Do you think I like doing this to you? All day long I have been thinking if I made the right decision, but like I said. I am human now. I have no magic. If we get attacked, I am useless.

**Melinda:** That is not true and you know it. You have still the knowledge in you. You have been one with the nature and you can again. We will find a way to get back your powers. When this Mia and Sophie thing is over, then getting back your powers, will be top priority of the Charmed Ones, to restore your and Silvia's magic. I promise.

Jake and Melinda looked for a moment to each other and hugged each other and then, Jake kissed her intensely which made Chris look away.

**Chris:** Guys? Eeuhm I am happy and all that you are back together, but we have a problem, which I need your help with.

**Melinda:** Sure, what's up?

Chris told them about Mia been alone now and been more powerful and that she is casting spells on humans in the mall to get everything she wants for free. Chris told them about what happened with Bianca and that she is now scared out of her mind and hiding in the Underworld.

**Melinda:** Well let's go and get her and fix this.

**Chris:** eeuhm…I hope you have a plan?

**Melinda:** No not really, but you know me, I am good at improvising, she said smiling brightly.

**Woods**

Mia returned to her cabin and was disappointed at the sight of it. She had all this expensive stuff and a filthy cabin. Maybe it was time that she moved to the city.

**Underworld**

Thank god Chris knew where in the Underworld she was hiding, so they didn't need to search for her. When they all orbed in, Bianca came out of her hiding place. Jake looked around, not believing that he was actually in the Underworld. The place where the Demons dwell.

**Bianca:** What are you guys doing here? She asked worried. Did something bad happen?

**Melinda:** We are here to get you!

**Bianca:** But my picture is hanging all over the city?

**Melinda:** No problem. I am going to cast a spell that will change all the pictures where your face is on and create a new one.

**Bianca:** You can do that? She asked surprised.

**Melinda:** Well I am not sure, but with the Power of Three I hope we can pull it off.

Bianca looked hopeful at Chris and they all orbed out.

**Manor, Attic**

They orbed all in the attic and called out for Wyatt. He and Caroline walked in the attic curious what was going on. Melinda explained what they were planning to do and was happy to see that they were back together again. They started to work on a spell. The phone went. Melinda picked it up.

**Nathan:** Mel, is that you?

**Melinda:** Yes. What do you want?

**Nathan:** Come on. I am the good guy now, remember? We are getting pictures from a young girl, which the whole town is searching for. I think it's the girlfriend of Chris, right?

**Melinda:** Yes. A Witch cast a spell and made them appear all over the city.

**Nathan:** What can I do?

**Melinda:** At this moment nothing. We are working on it. Don't be surprised if this get freaky in a little while.

**Nathan:** What do you mean by that? He asked concerned.

**Melinda:** You will see soon enough, she said and hang up.

**Wyatt:** We think we are ready, he said giving her a piece of paper.

Chris had found a spell in the Book of Shadows to create the perfect person. He amended the potion a bit, so there would be no actual person, but just an image they could use to change all the pictures with a made up girl. The Charmed Ones all needed to take a sip of it and then focus on that image and then they started to chant:

"_A potion is been made_

_To help Bianca in her aid_

_Her picture is all over_

_And now it is time for a makeover_

_Accept the image we have created_

_And change the spell that was casted"_

After they had let go, Chris orbed out and orbed back in with a picture in his hand, but it was of the girl they had created. The spell had worked.

**Bianca:** This is fantastic! Thank you so much, she said smiling.

**Melinda:** Ok, I don't know about you guys, but I am starving and now I have you all here, what do you guys say about the dinner we had planned? She said it while she looked at all.

**Chris:** Then I have a little surprise for you. I talked to Aunt Paige and she recommended to me, that if things would get out of hands and there would be no more time to make the dinner, that I could use a spell, she used years ago for moms birthday.

**Melinda:** Really? What are we waiting for than? Let's go eat, she said smiling.

Downstairs Chris walked up to the dinner table and started to chant:

"_On Melinda's day, set this table_

_With all the favors you are able"_

The whole table turned full with food. They all looked amazed and Chris looked pleased, that it actually worked. They had a great dinner and they laughed and talked and learned each other a little bit better.

It was a nice evening, where they didn't have to fight or worry about Mia. She was a problem for tomorrow.

**Melinda's bedroom**

_What a couple of days. But whatever happened, Jake and I are back together. Wyatt and Caroline are also back together and we have saved Bianca, so little brother Chris is happy too. At this moment, I don't care about Mia and what she is planning to do. This evening was a good night in a long time and I don't want to spoil it by writing negative things. So I am just going to say that I feel really blessed at this moment, with my family and with Jake. The love of my life._

_See ya,_

_Melinda_


	19. Divided

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 19

Divided

20-03-2026

Mia was pacing around in her new loft. She was tired and annoyed. She had been using so many magic lately, that she felt drained. She had not so long ago, turned back into this beautiful young woman. Still she felt like she needed to use magic, to get what she needed. She sat down on one of her couches and sighed. She felt like a vampire, who needs constantly blood. She needed more energy and to get that, she needed to drain some magical energy. Now she was alone, it was much harder for her to find any magical beings. They all knew who she was and were afraid of her. They knew she was no longer a good Witch of the First Order. She had become truly evil.

The Underworld was still a mess after the Charmed Ones had defeated the Source and the Hole. All high level Demons were challenging each other with duels, so the strongest would finally be left over and would prove himself to become the New Source.

She needed to be smart and reduce her energy use. If only she would be able to defeat the damned Charmed Ones. She hated them, but mostly she hated Melinda. She couldn't believe that a small and fragile thing like Melinda could be the strongest magical being that walks the earth. That was ridiculous. There was only one who was the strongest and that was Mia herself. She had been living on this planet for decades and had seen and learned so much. Mia knew if she would be able to defeat Melinda, then she would become the Ultimate Power. Nobody would dare to challenge her. Not the good or the bad. She had been thinking about an option, but that would require a lot of magic, from her part and she was not sure, if she was strong enough. Only she felt like, she had no choice. She had to do something to win from the Charmed Ones. She took her Book of Shadows out and started to search for the spell she needed.

**Manor, Kitchen**

Melinda had gotten up early, so she could start on the breakfast. She knew she had to make everything, twice as much. Last night, it was a night of romance at the Halliwell's. She had to giggle by the idea.

Wyatt had orbed Caroline to Paris. They must have come in pretty late, because Melinda hadn't heard them at all. Chris orbed Bianca to New York. There was a party somewhere on a roof. Those two she heard coming in, because at that time, she was busy with Jake herself. She thought it was time. It felt good and right, so they did it. It was amazing. Now she was starving and she guessed the rest too.

She heard orbs behind and turned around expecting one of her brothers, but it was an Elder. Her mood changed instantly.

**Melinda:** What are you doing here?' She asked rude.

**Elder:** We have a problem which has come to our attention and we wanted to warn you about it.

**Melinda:** Ok? Well spill. I have things to do.

**Elder:** Like what? Cooking, he said bluntly.

At that moment Wyatt and Chris walked in while their girlfriends were freshen up.

**Melinda:** Listen, if you are here to be a smartass, you can go right now. I don't have to explain to you what I am doing or why I am busy. So say what you need to say and go away. I told you people that I don't want to see you here...So talk quickly! She said getting pissed off at the Elder.

Elder looked at Wyatt and Chris for a moment, but their faces were blank and then looked at Melinda.

**Elder:** We believe that they have found a New Source. They are going to have the coronation tonight and that's not all. We think that Mia is working on a spell to go back to the past, to destroy your younger versions, so you can't grow into your full powers.

**Chris:** Wait. That you know about the coronation, I get that. But how do you know about Mia?

**Elder:** We have been tailing her, he said calmly.

**Chris:** So you are saying that you guys, knew all along where she is hiding, but didn't bother to tell us. We could have attacked her and vanquished her sorry ass.

**Elder:** You know as well as I do, that you cannot just go and kill a human. There are consequences to that action.

**Melinda:** You know, I think I am going to summon the Avatars, she said out of nowhere.

**Wyatt:** What? Why? He asked strongly.

**Melinda:** To create Utopia, she said calmly. Then there will be no more Elders and we don't have to listen to the crap they are saying. Because I rather live in a world like Utopia, then to listen to this nonsense.

**Elder:** I can assure that none of it is nonsense.

**Melinda:** Really? And what about Billie and Christy? The Ultimate Power? When they were fighting with our parents and in the end Christy was vanquished, then it was ok? Because of the greater good, but if we kill Mia, then we are getting punished? She is human, but is allowed to attack us, but we can't do anything about it?

**Elder:** That is not what I am saying, he protested.

**Melinda:** In a way you are, she said back. You know what? Thank you for telling this to us. Now I want you to give the rest of the idiots up there a message from the Charmed Ones. When we go after Mia and she is vanquished and you are thinking of punishing one of us, then I will do everything in my power, to destroy all of you Elders. All of you! She yelled at the Elder.

The Elder and her brothers looked shocked at Melinda. At that moment Caroline and Bianca came in. Jake had just wake up and was under the shower.

**Caroline:** What's going on? She asked when she walked into the kitchen.

**Melinda:** Oh, nothing really. He came to tell us, that they are going to have a coronation tonight for a new Source and that Mia is going back to the past, to kill one of us, to break the Charmed Ones, but we are not allowed to kill Mia, otherwise we will get punished. So I was saying to him that if we kill Mia and they will try to punish any of us, that I will do whatever it takes, to bring down the Elders, she said with a smile on her face.

**Caroline:** Is this true, she asked strongly at the Elder? He just nodded in agreement. Well, let me tell you, that if you try anything, I will help Melinda to take you guys down.

**Elder:** Be careful what you say, we are still able to clip your wings…

**Caroline:** That should scare me in what way? She said challenging the Elder. I am not afraid of you or the rest. You all think you are almighty, but it seems that you and the rest have not learned anything from the previous Elders, with the old Charmed Ones. You guys are only looking for ways to punish the Charmed Ones.

**Elder:** Maybe it is wise, if I leave now? I have told you the message. Good luck, he said and orbed out.

**Melinda:** God! They really know how to piss a person off, don't they? She said and looked around.

Jake walked in, but stopped in his tracks, when he saw all the serious faces.

**Jake:** Someone died? He said and they all turned around to look at him.

Melinda told him quickly what happened and prepared the breakfast. While they were eating they were making plans.

**Loft Mia**

She was pacing around in her loft. She has used a very old spell, to summon Demons. It was a spell, which was used only in emergencies by the Witches of the First Order. A low level demon appeared close to Mia.

**Demon:** Why have you summoned me Witch? He asked not pleased.

Mia didn't respond, but used her strongest binding power, to bind the Demon. She quickly made a salt circle around him and now he was trapped. Without releasing him, she started to suck his life energy out of him. She had learned that Demon energy doesn't make you actually younger, but just give you the power boost, you need at that moment.

After she had sucked the energy out of the Demon and vanquished him, she felt powerful again. She immediately started with the spell and the preparations. Soon she would be ready to go to the past and end this for once and for all. It made her smile evilly by this thought.

**Manor, Living room**

**Wyatt:** I was thinking to send Chris back to the past.

**Chris:** Me?

**Wyatt:** Yes you. You guys are the ones, who keep reminding me over and over again, that you and Bianca went back to the past to change the future. So they know you guys. I will go with Melinda to the Underworld to see if we can stop the coronation.

**Melinda:** No I can't. I have to do something else, she said and stared at Wyatt.

**Wyatt:** Like what?

**Melinda:** I am going to deal with the Elders. This has to stop. If they think that they can come to our home and threaten us with punishment for the decisions we make, then they are mistaken badly. I will make sure that that never happens again.

**Wyatt:** I don't know what that exactly means and I am not sure if I want to know. Ok. Everybody knows what they have to do, so let's go.

Wyatt and Caroline orbed out to the Underworld. Chris and Bianca went to the attic, to check the Book for the right spell to go back in time. Melinda took Jake and threw a teleportation potion to the ground and was taken away to Magic School.

**Magic School, Manor**

They appeared in the living room, but nobody was home. So they walked out to the hall and walked up the Great Hall. There they found Piper and Leo.

**Piper:** Hey guys. Did you come to visit me? She asked smiling.

**Melinda:** Yes and no. Do you know where dad is?

**Piper:** He is somewhere around? Why? What's wrong? She asked worried.

**Melinda:** A lot and I need his help?

**Piper:** Maybe I can help?

**Melinda:** Don't think so mom. Dad! She called when she saw her father walking.

Leo walked over to his family and hugged Melinda and shook the hand of Jake.

**Melinda:** Dad, I need your help! She blurted.

**Leo:** Sure honey. How can I help?

**Melinda:** I need to speak with the tribunal. You know the floating head guys, she said to her father.

**Leo:** Yes I know, but why? I thought you warned them and didn't want to see them again.

**Melinda:** I know, but now I need to speak with them. Can you take me there?

**Leo:** Honey, you cannot just go there and speak to them.

**Melinda:** Why? Are they gods? Are they so important, that they cannot be disturbed?

**Leo:** No, but…

**Melinda:** Good. Then there is no problem and you can bring me there?

Leo looked from his daughter to his wife. He didn't understand what Melinda would want with them and she wasn't telling. Somehow he couldn't refuse almost anything to his little girl. He sighed and nodded that he would do it, but only if he and Piper could come too. Melinda nodded that it was ok.

**Underworld**

Wyatt and Caroline orbed in and looked around, but it was deserted. They figured that all Demons were probably preparing for the coronation. They had no idea where they were getting themselves in, but they had to stop the coronation. The plan was to find the place, mark it and get the hell out of there, without being seen. Then come back with reinforcements and stop the coronation with, vanquishing the Source.

**Manor, Attic**

Chris was looking through the book, while Bianca was standing by his side, looking thoughtful.

**Bianca:** Chris, I don't think the spell is in there, she said calmly.

**Chris:** What? Of course it is. Why it shouldn't be? He asked her confused.

**Bianca:** Because the original spell was written in the future and the one that Wyatt had written is gone too. You had ripped it out the book, before you went through the portal.

**Chris:** You are right. Damn! We have to come up with a new spell, he said determent.

**Bianca:** I have a better idea, she said smirking.

Chris looked curious at his girlfriend and she smiled back at him brightly.

**Tribunal**

Melinda, Jake and her parents, orbed in at the open area. This place still creeped her out. The total blackness around her. She kept thinking, what if the round platform would fall. Then what? Out of nowhere the four faces, Thrask, Crill, Aramis and Adair appeared. There were 4 heads floating in the air. Two on the side of the Charmed Ones, Aramis and Adair were the good guys and 2 on the other side, Thrask, Crill were the bad guys.

**Thrask:** How dare you to come here, without our invitation?

**Leo:** I am terribly sorry, but this is an exceptional case and therefore I believe, it needs your immediate knowing.

**Adair:** I wonder, what can be that important,that it cannot be handled accordingly? He asked gently.

**Melinda:** Hello. Do you all remember me? The floating girl, who almost vanquished you all?

The four heads looked surprised at Melinda and a bit scared. They remembered very well.

**Melinda:** I know, that I am the last person you want to help after the last time, but I need to ask something and I need a straight and direct answer, instead of cryptic explanations. I believe that you four are able to provide that, she said and looked one by one at all four of them.

**Aramis:** What is it that you seek, child? He asked neutral at her.

**Melinda:** As you may have heard, we are in a huge battle against one of the Witches of the First Order.

She has been attacking us and doing everything in her power, to kill us, at least me and suck our powers from us, to become unstoppable.

**Aramis:** So sad, he said interrupting Melinda. They were such a force of good. Now just one of them is left and is evil. What do you want to know from us?

**Melinda:** The Elders are saying that we will get punished, if we vanquish Mia. I want to know, how this punishment will have effect. I mean, will we be able to do our duty as the Charmed Ones? Do the Elders even have the right to punish us, for saving the world, again? Because believe me, if she succeeds in killing one of us and becomes unstoppable, you can kiss your magical world goodbye. She will destroy everything. So what I need from you, except answers to my questions, is also your protection. Protection, that we are save from the Elders?

The four faces told them that they will be gone for a few minutes to discuss this delicate issue. four chairs and a table appeared for Melinda and her parents. Now the only thing they could do was wait.

**Manor, Attic**

Chis kissed his girlfriend, because she was so smart and she knew the whole history of the Charmed Ones, like she had lived it herself. He let go of her and stepped in the middle of the room.

**Chris:** Clyde! He yelled. Show yourself, you selfish stinking son of a bitch. Get your lazy butt here, right now!

Clyde appeared with a swirl of smoke.

**Clyde:** You yelled? He shouted at Chris.

**Chris:** Yes I did. We need your help. This is a matter of life of death. We need to go to the past, urgently.

**Clyde:** What do I get out of it? He yelled.

**Chris:** Well I believe that you still owe the Charmed Ones, from the last time. Remember Lulu and Frankie? He said raising his eyebrows.

**Clyde:** Crap. I had hoped you would have forgotten about that, he said grumpy. Well ok then.

He waved with his arm and a braun door appeared.

**Clyde:** you know the drill, when you need to come back, just yell, he said and opened the door.

Chris took Bianca by the hand but she let him go. He looked at her surprised.

**Bianca:** I need to stay here, she said and looked at Chris. If something happens, then I can get help or do something to fix it. You all three are divided and nobody of the family, knows what is going on. You can do this. Like the last time.

**Chris:** I don't remember the last time. That was my past me.

**Bianca:** You have read the books and you know what you have done. Believe. You will be fine.

**Chris:** I will. I promise, he said and kissed his girlfriend intensely till Clyde made an annoyed sound.

Chris let go of Bianca and without looking back, he went through the portal.

**Underworld**

Wyatt and Caroline had found the area, where they were going to hold the coronation. They tried to see if they could see who would be the next Source, but couldn't see much, without being caught.

**Caroline:** Ok, this is not working. We can't see a thing. This calls for magic.

**Wyatt:** What did you had in mind? He asked curious.

**Caroline:** maybe glamour? Turn ourselves into demons, so we can get closer?

**Wyatt:** I have to admit that I am not good at using glamour. I have seen Aunt Paige do it in the past and I know I can do it too, but not really know how?

**Caroline:** Well, we don't have time to teach your properly. I will glamour you too. Ok, think of a demon, but none they would recognize easily. Some random demon once you have killed maybe?

**Wyatt:** I get it, he said and closed his eyes. Caroline did the same.

Caroline held her hand up and moved it before her face. She was instantly changed into this short, dark haired and leather dressed girl. She did the same with Wyatt and he changed too.

Wyatt remembered how he looked when he was turned evil. His hair had become black. He had got a mustache and a small beard. His clothes were black.

**Caroline:** This is not glamour, she said to him annoyed.

**Wyatt:** Yeah it is. This is how I looked, when I turned evil, once or twice, he said with a grin on his face.

Caroline wanted slap him but there was no time. They needed to get the information, now! As quickly as they could they mangled with the rest of the Demons. When they entered the cave of the coronation, they had a good look at the New Source. He was an older guy and already pretty evil, without being the Source. Then they overheard another Demon, complaining to another Demon, of how long this was going to take. The Demon told him, that the ceremony must start exactly at midnight. The other was releaved, he still had plenty of time to take a leak. Caroline slipped out the cave first and Wyatt was about too, when...

**Omias:** Hey you. Where are you going? You are needed here.'

Wyatt turned around to look right at the eyes of the almost New Source.

**Wyatt:** I was just about to take a leak, my liege. I have been holding for a while now, he said without looking at the Demon.

**Omias:** Well, when you are done, then you won't have to worry about that problem anymore,' he said with an evil grin on his face.

**Wyatt:** What do you mean my liege? Did I do something wrong?

**Omias:** No, but we need more demon blood for the coronation and you seem like a good candidate. Go over there and it will be all over soon. He pointed at the other end of the cave.

Wyatt was about to walk to the place that was pointed at him, when the Demon stopped him.

**Omias:** Don't I know you? He asked and looked closer at Wyatt. You seem familiar.

**Wyatt:** I don't think so, my liege. I have been helping all day, maybe you have noticed me for a moment and now remember my face.

**Omias:** There is something off with you, but I can't point my finger on it. Fascinating. This never happened to me before. You know what, till I remember, I think I will let you live. You go and do what you need to do. After the ceremony, we will talk again, he said evilly and turned and walked away from Wyatt.

Without saying a word, Wyatt turned around and left quietly the cave. When he turned the corner, he bumped into Caroline, still in her Demon look.

**Caroline:** I have marked the place. Now let's get the hell out of here, she said and Wyatt nodded.

Both orbed out without being seen, back to the Manor.

**Manor, year 2012 Chris is 8 jr, Wyatt 9, Melinda 5jr**

**Wyatt:** Chris? Chris?

**Melinda:** What is wrong with him? Melinda asked curious.

Chris woke up and looked around. His eyes became huge when he saw a little version of Wyatt standing in front of him. He looked aside and saw a very small Melinda. He looked down and realized that he was also a child.

**Melinda:** Mommy! She yelled. Chris is doing weird! She yelled.

**Wyatt:** Is acting weird, Wyatt corrected her and she showed him her tongue.

Piper came in the room and sat down on the ground, with her children.

**Piper:** Honey what's wrong? She asked Chris while she sat him straight again.

**Chris:** Mom, we need to talk, he said very serious. I am not the Chris from this time, but from the future and there is not much time.

Piper looked shocked at her son. 'Phoebe, Paige, can you come up here please?' she yelled.

**Manor, Attic**

Wyatt and Caroline orbed in to find Bianca pacing around the attic.

**Wyatt:** Bianca? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Chris?

**Bianca:** We thought this was better. You three all were divided, so if something would happen with one of you, then I could warn your parents or do something myself.

**Caroline:** That is actually very clever, she said grinning at Bianca, who smiled shyly back.

**Bianca:** Did you find anything out about the coronation?

**Wyatt:** We did. We found the place and found out that it starts at midnight.

**Bianca:** Ok. So now what? We wait till Chris and Melinda return?

**Wyatt:** Yeah, something like that. We still have a couple of hours to go. Of course we have a backup plan. Caroline is going up to talk with the Elders. If needed we are going to attack with every Whitelighter, cupid, witch, magical being who wants to stand by our side and help out to defeat the future Source.

**Bianca:** That sounds like a plan. Well then, somebody wants some food or something to drink?

**Tribunal**

Piper still couldn't believe what her daughter was doing. She was more amazed of her bravery then angry at her. Leo was too shocked to say a word. Of course he had been a Whitelighter and an Elder.

**Piper:** I wish I had thought of this before, she said grinning at her daughter.

Leo looked afraid at his wife. Melinda and Piper both laughed at the expression of Leo. Now Leo was laughing too, but all three stopped immediately, because the faces appeared again. On the other side of the platform, a surprised old Elder appeared.

**Thrask:** Jonas, we have summoned you, because Melinda Halliwell has complained about the Elders in general and had a very unusual request. We thought as the head of the Elders, it is your right to hear what our decision will be. Jonas looked at Melinda and then waited.

**Aramis:** Melinda, would you please come forward?

Melinda did as she was told and got and walked to the center of the platform. She made sure not to touch the circle in the middle, which showed images. She looked one by one at the faces and waited.

**Thrask:** You must understand that what you are asking from us is very unusual. No one has ever gone against the Elders, except your mother. It seems that you share the same ideas about the Elders.

**Crill:** We have been watching your history with the Elders and have seen, that they have not treated you always the way it should have been done, but have seen that they have been a great help also. So this is a difficult decision, he said looking at Melinda.

**Adair:** We believe that the greater good, is the most important thing. We also know that sometimes sacrifices must be made, to save the greater good. The previous Charmed Ones knows that better than anybody else.

**Aramis:** We have seen that Mia, truly has turned evil and with her knowledge of old magic, she can be very dangerous. Not only for the Charmed Ones but to humans too. Therefore we believe the only way to stop her is to vanquish her. Capturing her and stripping her from her powers, will not work. She is too powerful for that.

**Thrask:** Melinda has come to us to ask protection from the Elders, he explained.

**Jonas:** Protection from us? We have done nothing but look out for them, he said shocked.

**Melinda:** Is that so? She said getting annoyed again. She knew how the circle worked and without thinking she stepped on it and thought of the conversation they had this morning with the other Elder.

Jonas watch at the scene and was shocked by the words of the Elders.

**Elder:** Tribunal, as you know it is not our job to kill humans, but protect them.

**Adair:** That is true, but this case is exceptional. This is not an ordinary human. She is a Witch of the First Order, who supposed to be a force of good, but she has chosen to use her knowledge and her powers for evil. She has killed her own sisters to gain their life energy to become more powerful. She needs to be stopped.

**Elder:** I understand, he mumbled.

**Thrask:** I have be honest, that I am not a big fan of the Charmed Ones myself, but truth must be said here and the truth is, that thanks to them, there is still a world to live in. Without them, it would have been destroyed or taken over by Evil. So we believe that you Elders must give the Charmed Ones some slack.

Elder looked very uncomfortable and looked annoyed at Melinda. Who looked at him with a huge grin on her face. Finally some justice she thought.

**Elder:** I have no clue, why the Charmed Ones would think that we would punish them for the things they do all the time.

**Melinda:** You guys come down and interfere with everything we do. That has to stop right here and now. I don't want to see any of you Elders or Whitelighters, unless we call for you or there is a huge threat and we need to be informed about it. When we ask for your help, we expect actual help. If you can do that, then we have a deal.

She turned around to look straight at the Elder. Leo was too shocked to speak at all and Piper leaned forward in her chair and looked amazed at the scene. Even the four faces were intrigued by this and were waiting with suspense the answer of the Elder.

The Elder, looked very uncomfortable, but finally nodded.

**Melinda:** Sorry didn't get that, she said.

**Elder:** I Jonas the head Elder from the Heavens, promise we will leave the Charmed Ones alone, unless there is a huge emergency and will be ready to help them with any request they have, as long it is for the greater good, he added quickly and looked at Melinda.

Melinda held out her hand and the Elder did the same. After the shaking hands, the Elder orbed out.

**Aramis:** I hope that you got, what you came for, he said smiling.

**Melinda:** Yes I did. Thank you all for your help. I won't forget this. Oh one more thing. The threat I made last time to you four….still stands. If you do anything to any of my family members, I will be back.

She walked up to her parents, Jake and threw a teleportation potion on the ground and they were taken away. Leaving four worried faces, who stared at each other afraid.

**Manor, 2012**

Phoebe and Paige ran into to the room, ready to fight of any demon. They looked both surprised at Piper and then to the kids. Both sisters weren't living in the Manor anymore, but were there to help interview, magical and non-magical nannies.

**Paige:** What's wrong? She said looking around. Piper pointed at Chris, who stood up.

**Chris:** Mom, we don't have much time. I am from the year 2026. Clyde has sent me back, so that's why I am in this body? A very powerful Witch has come back to the past, to kill one of us, so that there would be no more Charmed Ones.

**Melinda:** Mommy. Chris is scaring me, she said coming closer to her mother and looking weird at Chris.

**Piper:** I know honey. Wyatt honey, why don't take your sister downstairs for an ice-cream and you take one too. The little ones did as they were told.

Chris told them everything about Mia and also about Melinda and her goddess powers. Mia wanted mostly Melinda her powers, as she was the strongest magical being on the planet. Piper thought about what her son told her. She turned around to look at her sisters.

**Piper:** Paige, go to Magic School, tell everything to Leo and see if we can find a defense spell against her. Phoebe you go downstairs and continue with the nanny interviews. Chris and me are going to the attic to see what we can find.

**Manor, Attic present time**

Wyatt, Caroline and Bianca were sitting and talking, when Melinda appeared in the center of the attic with Jake.

**Wyatt:** Hey sis. Good that you are back. How did it go with the Elders? He asked curious.

Melinda told them, what she has been up to and that she had seen the Tribunal. She told them about the agreement that has been made. Wyatt was listening intensely. He just couldn't believe that his sister would do such a thing. Nobody, except their mother was able to go against them. This was huge.

**Jake:** She was awesome. You had to see her, he said with awe in his voice. Melinda smiled shyly.

Wyatt told Melinda what they had found out and that he was hoping that Chris would return fast, so they could stop the coronation. He told her also about his back-up plan.

Melinda was starving, so they went downstairs so she could eat and so they could talk more about the plan Wyatt and Caroline had made.

**Manor, 2012 staircase in front of the door**

Mia came walking to the Manor of the Charmed Ones. She saw two young girls sitting at the stairs. She hid herself behind some bushes and eavesdropped on their conversation.

**Young girl 1:** I cannot believe that they have chosen me for the interview. I am not magical, but my husband is a witch, so I am used to magic. Hope I get the job, she said smiling.

Because she overheard them, she knew that she could go on an interview too.

She came behind the bushes. She looked down and magically changed her clothes, which were more suitable for the situation. She walked up the stairs and smiled at the girls and knocked on the door.

Phoebe opened de door and smiled at the good looking Mia.

**Mia:** Hi, my name is Sophie and I heard you are searching for a nanny. I would love to apply myself for this job, she said and smiled brightly at Phoebe. Phoebe let her in and they sat down. Mia/Sophie conjured herself a resume and told Phoebe that she was a Witch.

Paige orbed back in the attic and informed Piper and Chris, that there are some spells, they could use against her, but it was not much. She had also ingredients for binding a powerful witch as Mia. All three of them went downstairs to make the potion, while Phoebe was just getting up to let Mia out. She had a lovely conversation and Phoebe had a good feeling about her. Mia looked up when she saw Chris walking up on them.

**Mia/Sophie:** Hi there, she said to Chris and gave him a bright smile.

Chris looked back at her and without any warning, he lifted his hand and using his telekinesis power, he threw her hard against the wall. Aunt Paige, the crystals, Now! He yelled.

Paige orbed the crystals from the attic into her hands. 'Circle' she yelled and the crystals appeared again around Mia/Sophie. Who got up and was looking pissed off.

**Mia/Sophie:** What is the meaning of this? She asked pissed.

**Chris:** You can fool my family, but not me Mia. He said and stood before her. It was last threatening, because he was so small.

**Mia/Sophie:** I am sorry, but I think you are confusing me with someone else.

**Chris:** Don't think so. You have come from the future to destroy the Charmed Ones, but you are not the only one who has travelled back. I may seem young in this body, but I can assure you that I am the same Chris, you have been fighting the last year.

**Mia:** Well well, so you have heard about my little trip. I wonder who told you that? She said and looked at the crystals.

Wyatt and Melinda came also in the living room. By the side of Melinda, Mia's eyes became huge. Melinda was so small. Mia could vanquish her easily. Chris was talking to her, but Piper noticed that she only had eyes for Melinda. She was like an animal, who smelled her prey. Mia closed her eyes and started to chant in an old language. Piper tried to freeze her, but it didn't work. She tried to blow her up but that didn't work either.

**Piper:** Paige, you take Melinda and get far away from here, she said.

Paige walked over to Melinda and was about to orb out, when Mia broke out the crystal circle. She immediately started to throw binding spells at Piper and Phoebe. With the other hand she tried to bind Chris, but we run away, before she could bind him. Paige didn't know what to do. Save Melinda or help her sisters. In the end, she tried to orb out and orb Piper and Phoebe away from Mia, but before she got the change, she was bound to. Now all three Charmed Ones were on the ground, crying out in pain.

**Melinda:** Mommy! She yelled.

Mia looked at Melinda and walked slowly her way. Wyatt stood before his little sister and held his hands up, ready to attack. Piper looked between teeth grinding. Wyatt shot a white light out of his hands, which almost hit Mia. But Wyatt was not stupid and moved with his hand and the whitelight followed his movement and this time he hit Mia hard. She flew across the room. Because she was hit, she lost the concentration on her binding spell and the Charmed Ones were freed. They got up as fast as they could and run to the kids and orbed out to the attic. Mia got up cursing and was about to search for them, when Chris came out of his hiding place and used his powers to make her fly to one of the walls and she fell hard on the table, which broke. After that he orbed out to the attic.

Chris orbed in and saw his mother searching through the Book of Shadows, while Phoebe and Paige were working really fast to finish the potion. Before Chris could turn around, his Aunts and mother were bound again, and were rolling on the ground. Little Wyatt, Melinda and Chris stood next to each other. Wyatt looked very angry.

**Wyatt:** You leave my family alone, he yelled and started the attack at Mia.

Melinda looked first scared, but bit her lip and held out also her hands and started to use her blowing power. Chris used his telekinesis power and all three started to walk up to Mia, who was trying to deflect the magic, which was coming her way. But then the Charmed Ones parted and stood now in a circle around Mia.

The Charmed Ones were watching them with amazement, between the agony they felt in their stomach. Now the little ones had surrounded Mia and were attacking her without stopping for once.

Mia had no time to stop all three of them and she started to crumble under the magic that was send her way…She needed energy to continue this fight. Phoebe was laying it closes to where she was standing. She needed to get to her, so she could suck her life force.

Mia was now on her hands and knees. Sweat was dripping of her face. She mumbled something, which made the Charmed Ones, scream out in pain.

**Melinda:** Mommy! She cried. You leave her alone, she yelled and started to walk up at Mia and hit her blow after blow. Mia deflected her for a couple of times, but the rage Melinda felt, made her powers more powerful. Wyatt looked amazed at his little sister and Chris looked proud. The Melinda he saw now was the Melinda he knew she would become in the future.

That moment Leo ran into the attic.

**Leo:** What the hell is going on? He said and looked around.

This made the little ones look at him for a moment and Mia knowing that she would never win this, said aloud a spell in a different language and was taken away, before they could vanquish her.

**Chris:** Damn! We were so close to vanquish her. Nice job dad! He said with sarcasm.

**Leo:** What did I do?

**Chris:** What do you think? If you hadn't show up, then she was a goner now. This was our change to defeat her once and for all. Now she is probably back to the future.

**Leo:** I am sorry, he said awkward. This was not the first time, Leo had interfered with this kind of battles, by showing up on the wrong moment and starting to ask questions. He made a mental note, not to do this anymore. His actions could have been fatal for one of his family members.

**Piper:** So now what? She asked to Chris.

**Chris:** Now I have to go back to the future, in case she is planning to attack Wyatt and Melinda, who are probably waiting for me. Wyatt, can you close the ears of our sister please? He asked his brother.

Wyatt did as he was told. Melinda tried to free herself, but Wyatt was stronger.

**Chris:** Clyde you son of a bitch. Show yourself you dirty bastard.

Clyde appeared at his usual way and looked grumpy.

**Clyde:** You yelled, he said.

**Chris:** I am ready to go back to my time, he said.

Clyde flickered with his fingers and the same braun door appeared again. He opened it. The moment he did that, small Chris fell on the ground and the spirit of grown up Chris was seen.

Piper looked with tears at her son and walked up to him.

**Piper:** Thank you, again, she said between her tears. This is the second time, that you have saved this family. You are a good son and brother, she said proudly. She wanted to touch him, but that would be pointless.

Chris walked up to the door and turned around and looked at everybody with a smile.

**Chris:** Thank you so much for your help I love you all. Take care of each other, he said and with tears in his eyes, he walked into the door and was gone. Clyde looked around and disappeared too.

**Manor, Attic present time**.

Chris his siblings had eating something and now they were waiting for Chris. They still had a hour before the coronation. They were already in the attic, preparing the spell and potions.

Clyde appeared in the room and right behind him a braun door appeared too. The door opened and Chris came out, all grown up again. He thanked Clyde for his help and send him away. Bianca walked up to him and they kissed intensely, which made the rest turn around for a moment.

**Melinda:** How did it go?

**Chris:** Well, we had almost vanquished her, if dad didn't interfere once again. He came in the attic and asked what was going on, while we were attacking Mia. Therefore she was able to escape and return back to her time.

**Wyatt:** Really? How did you almost vanquish her? He asked curious.

**Chris:** Actually with our powers and with the help of the previous Charmed Ones.

**Melinda:** Due tell? She asked.

**Chris:** Well I think because of what happened, I figured out how to defeat her. All we need is the entire family with us, when we fight of Mia. When we were fighting with her, she got attacked from several different directions and she was able to block some of us, but not all of us, so some of us, were able to continue to attack her. Then she blocked the ones who were attacking her, but when she is distracted, then the binding spell is loosened and people can free themselves of her grip and attack her. We were with the six of us, and we had her almost. Can you imagine, if the whole family surround her and use our powers on her? I have learned a spell from Aunt Paige to bind her, he said proud.

**Wyatt:** You did good, bro! He said and smiled at him.

**Chris:** How did it go with you guys?

**Melinda:** I made sure that the Elders, will leave us alone from now on, but that I will tell you later, because we don't have much time. We are going to kick some Source ass, she said grinning.

Wyatt explained fast, what has happened and they prepared for the fight.

**Underworld**

The Charmed Ones orbed in, close by the marked place. They had left Caroline, Jake and Bianca behind, because this was something the Charmed Ones needed to do themselves.

Before they entered the cave, they changed places and Melinda stood in the middle. They decided to attack straight the source. Because he was still a high-Level Demon and Wyatt had seen his face clearly, they had made vanquishing potion specially for him.

Melinda held both her brothers and focused. Immediately an blue light appeared around them and the Demons noticed them too. They ignored all the Demons who were trying to attack them, as their attack has no influence at all. As fast as they could they ran to the High-Level Demon, who looked surprised at them.

They stopped right in front of him. All Demons had surrounded them.

**Omias:** I know you! He said looking at Wyatt. I spoke to you, but you had darker hair.

**Wyatt:** yep, your instincts were right and I really think you would have been a very good Source. Unfortunately for you, that is not going to happen.

**Omias:** Ha, you can try to kill me, but it wont work. I am not a ordinary Demon, you can't vanquish me like that.

**Wyatt:** Really, let's try that theory.

Before Omias could react, he threw the potion and Omias, screamed out in agony and was vanquished. The Demons stepped back and looked confused at each other. Nobody knew what to do next.

**Melinda:** Now! She yelled and they let go of each other and divided themselves and started to attack the Demons. Some attacked back, some shimmered out to save their own lives, some unlucky ones were vanquished.

Chris noticed the High priest running away with a book in his hands. He knew exactly which book it was. The Charmed Ones had their Book of Shadows. The Demons had theirs, but the Charmed Ones had destroyed it. They must have found a way to recreate a new one. He orbed out and orbed in, right in front of the priest. The priest looked horrified at Chris. Chris threw him with his power back in the cave. The book flew out of his hands, right next to Melinda.

Melinda stood by it and guarded it with her life, against the Demons, who tried to get the book.

It took them about 20 minutes to vanquish all the demons, who dared to go up against them. The whole cave was now empty. Chris orbed out and orbed back in with Bianca. As she was a Demon, she was able to hold the Book. After they got the book, they orbed out.

**Magic School, Manor**

Leo was reading the newspaper, as he still like to know what was going on in the normal world.

Piper was making some sandwiches for them, when the whole group orbed in.

Leo looked at the group and got up, when he saw Bianca and the book in her hand.

**Leo:** Bianca, I am sorry, but you are not allowed to be here, he said.

Piper felt her children and came to say hi. She looked from Leo to Bianca.

**Piper:** What is going on? She asked serious as she felt the tension.

Wyatt explained, what has been happening all day long and what they have been doing and that they have come here, to make sure that the Evil Book of Shadows is in good hands.

**Leo:** Ok, I understand what needs to be done. You can leave the Book here, but you need to go Bianca.

**Chris:** Dad. If you say one more time, that she has to go, than you will not see me here anymore too. She has been mine girlfriend for years. She has done nothing but good. Helped out so many times. You guys, even asked for her help, when Melinda was shot. You cannot be ok with her, when it is conveniened for you, and times like this send her away. That is hurtful and so not ok!

**Leo:** I am sorry if it sounds harsh. I didn't mean it to sound it like that. But how much good she may have done, she is still evil if she can hold that book in her hands. I am not saying that she is evil, but it is still inside her.

**Chris:** What?! He said getting angry at his father.

**Piper:** Chris I think you are right and I want to let you know Bianca, that you are always welcome here. You are now part of the family. You have saved our family so many times.

**Leo:** So did Katarina, he mumbled.

**Melinda:** God! What is your problem dad? It is not the end of the world that she is here.

**Leo:** Rules are rules. It is said clearly that Demons are not allowed in Magic School. No matter if they are good or bad.

**Melinda:** Well you are the head of this school. You can change the rules anytime you want.

**Chris:** Never mind. I thought you guys would be proud of us all, for what we have managed today and it sucks that is has to end like this. Let's go Bianca. It seems that we are not welcome here anymore.

Before anybody could say anything, he orbed out with Bianca. Leo looked shocked at what was happening. He tried to say something, but his other children, looked also pissed at him and orbed out too.

**Piper:** Nice job! She said pissed. Was this really necessary?

**Leo:** I am sorry, just trying to obey the rules of the school, he said.

**Piper:** Well whatever you do, you need to fix this, because if my children don't come to visit me anymore, then I am moving back to the real Manor and you can stay here, in your Demon free school, she said and walked out the room, before Leo could respond.

Leo sat down and groaned. Maybe he had reacted to fast and harsh. He could loosen up a bit. He didn't even know why he react the way he did. He stared at the evil Book of Shadows and sighed.

**Manor, Melinda's room**

_What a day! I am beat. Jake fell in sleep, the moment he lay down his head._  
><em>The exciment of me going up against the Elders and the Tribunal, made him exhausted. He looked at me, with awe in his eyes. It made me shy.<em>

_Last night was so special and so beautiful. We made love for the first time._

_I lost my virginity and it feels good. He is the one, I know it._

_So from now on, the Elders will leave us alone, unless we need them. I am so proud of myself. Finally!_

_Chris went back to the past. I envy him. I would have loved it to go back and see myself as a small girl again…hihihiihi…Chris told me that the temper I have, I already had when I was little . He has found a way to vanquish Mia or at least bind her, so we can vanquish her._

_I am really getting sick of her. She needs to be vanquished soon._

_Wyatt did also a good job. Thanks to him and Caroline we were able to stop the coronation of the next Source. It was a pretty heavy battle, but we were good prepared and the Demons hadn't had any change._

_I need to talk to dad soon. His behavior against Bianca was ridiculous. He treated her as a Demon. Thanks to her we were able to save the day._

_Don't know what go into him…but I will find out!_

_So time to go to bed…tomorrow we need to make plans to attack Mia, as we now know where she lives. Well the Elders know, but I will make them tell us!_

_See ya,_

_Melinda_


	20. Puppets

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 20  
>Puppets<p>

_22-03-2026_

_I hate Mia. Damn, that Witch is fast. Two days ago we had a great day._

_We vanquished the new Source. Teached the Elders a lesson and almost vanquished Mia in the past. The next day we demanded the location of Mia and after we got it,_

_we immediately went there to surprise her and to let her know, that we know where she is. When we arrived the whole place was still there, except Mia and her witchcraft stuff. Damn her._

_Chris had been up all night with Bianca. They have been making a lot of vials with binding potion, especially for Mia. Now she will feel how it is to be bound. They are now sleeping._

_Wyatt and Caroline have been going through the Book of Shadows all night too. They have written a whole bunch of defense and attack spells against Mia._  
><em>They are now sleeping.<em>

_Jake and I have been trying to find a way to get his powers back. For a moment we figured to council the Elders, but decided not to go through with that. I still believed that when Mia would die, all energy she had sucked from people would return to them, if they still would be alive. As far as we knew, Jake and Silvia were the only ones, who were still alive, after Mia had decided to go solo. Now he is sleeping._

_I want to go to bed too, but there is something that still bothers me and I need to deal with that first, before I can go to bed._

_Melinda looked at her watch and figured that her parents would be awake by now and went to the attic, to get some teleportation potions, as there was none in her room anymore._

**Woods, Cottage**

I hate Melinda! I cannot describe how bad I want her dead. I want to suck slowly her life energy and take over her powers. Till now, they only thing she has done is, thwart me in every way she can.

I still cannot believe that such a small and fragile thing as her can be so powerful. Life is just not fair. I have been a good witch for decades and learned so much. Why have I not become that strong by now?

I have sucked so many magical beings. My entire coven and a whole bunch of Demons, but I am still not powerful enough to kill her

She keeps challenging me. I have tried everything I can think off. She is driving me crazy.  
>There is only one more thing I can try. If this doesn't work, I have no clue what I am going to do.<p>

I refuse to be killed by her hands. I rather have a Demon vanquish me or end my own life then see her smiling while she is murdering me. I hope that she will get punished fiercely, for killing a human.

I maybe evil now, but I am still human. The Elders will not accept this. Maybe they will try to capture me and strip me from my powers. That would be interesting.

I found a spell in this dirty cottage of one of the previous Witch of Order. Before I sucked her energy out of her! I figured that the Charmed Ones would figure out where I was staying and would come and attack me, so it was time to go back to the best hiding place there is: The woods.

This spell allows you to control someone completely, like they are a puppet. This could be interesting. The only problem was that there was a potion, which needed to put in a drink or food of the Charmed Ones. There is no way I can go in that Manor anymore. They have spelled it so tight. Damn them! First I am going to kill that Chris. Then that arrogant Wyatt and I am going to let Melinda watch, before I kill her in her dream. It said in the instructions, that I need two crystal balls, too see their movements and by talking to the crystal ball, you can make them do whatever you want...

I cannot wait to start with the potion. The Charmed Ones sucked all my energy when I went back to the past. I still keep thinking, how they could have known that? Doesn't matter. The task ahead is now the most important thing. To become the most strongest and feared Witch all time!

**Magic School, Manor**

Melinda appeared in the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen bar and reading the newspaper. She looked up, when she felt her daughter in the room.

**Piper:** Hey honey. Coffee? She asked and Melinda nodded with a big smile and sat down.

**Melinda:** Where is dad? She asked looking around.

**Piper:** Don't know, don't care at the moment, she said, pouring some coffee for Melinda.

**Melinda:** Don't tell me, that you guys had a fight after dad his weird behavior.

**Piper:** Not really. I told him simply that if you kids don't visit me anymore, because of your dad his weird behavior, then I just move back to the Manor and he can stay here in his precious School and obey all the rules that comes with it.

Piper sat down and put down a huge cup of coffee in front of Melinda. She gave her mother a look and her mother gave her one back.

**Melinda:** Sooo….where is dad? She asked finally.

**Piper:** Upstairs I think. He is freshening up. He slept on the couch last night, she said and started to look at the newspaper.

Melinda silently got up and walked out from the kitchen and hurried to her father. She hated when her parents were like this. Their love was epic. Melinda felt sad for them.

Leo just came out of the bathroom and stood still when he saw Melinda coming his direction. He didn't say anything, till he knew in which state his daughter would be. She could be very like her mother.

**Melinda:** Dad, you need to go and talk to mom, she said getting straight to the point, like her mother!

**Leo:** I know honey and I will, but first I have to go to the Manor and talk to Chris and Bianca and explain myself to them.

**Melinda:** I am not sure if that is a good idea. Chris has been cursing and shouting the moment he came back to the Manor and it took ages to get him calm.

**Leo:** Is it that bad? He asked worried and looked at his daughter.

**Melinda:** Yep! Maybe you should talk to me, so I can explain it to him, in a way, he will understand.

**Leo:** I don't know. It feels like something I have to do, he said thinking.

**Melinda:** Believe me, this is a better solution, she said.

She took Leo by the arm and took him to her room, so they could sit down and have a chat. Melinda really wanted to know what her father was bugging.

**Woods, Cottage**

Mia was pacing around the room and thinking hard. Melinda had protected the complete house, for any animal, human that wanted to harm them. Nothing could get in, without setting the magical alarm she had put off. It was a very clever alarm. The sound of the alarm could only been heard inside the Manor. The neighbors wouldn't ever notice anything.

Then she figured it out. Chris and Wyatt were part Whitelighters and they had to answer every call for help. So if she could lure both of them at the same time, then she would be able to spell them. Her potion was already becoming solid, so it could be crushed into powder.

**Manor, kitchen**

After her chat with her father, Melinda had returned to make some food for the boys. To her surprise they were already awake and Caroline and Bianca were already making breakfast. She smiled to everybody and sat down.

**Jake:** Where did you go so early in the morning? He asked and sat down next to her to give a kiss on her cheek.

**Melinda:** To see dad, she said and looked at Chris and Bianca.

Chris turned red and looked at his coffee. Bianca became silent and continued eating.

**Melinda:** Look, I know what he did was totally not cool, but he has his reasons. He is just so clumsy in explaining things. He is the head of the school. His job is not only to run the school, but also to protect it. That doesn't mean it should be protected from Bianca. When he saw Bianca with the Evil Book of Shadows in her hand, the first thing that went through his mind is, that evil could follow.

If the book could be brought that easily into magic school, that means that the protection of the school sucks. If Bianca is orbed into school, dad can't stop that, but if such a great evil book is in the school, then it means that Evil will try anything to get that book. He freaked out and everything he said came out wrong. He is hurt and wanted to come here and talk, but I stopped him. So I could explain to you, without him saying things wrong again.

**Bianca:** That is very sweet. The thing is that I agree with your dad.

**Chris:** You must be joking? He said looking angry at her.

**Bianca:** No I am not. You knew that the book could only be hold by evil and you went to get me. What does that say?

Chris looked completely shocked at her, when the words hit him.

**Chris:** I am so sorry, he said. I didn't do it to make you feel evil. He grabbed her by her shoulders. You have to believe. I love you and there is nothing or nobody that can stop that. I don't care what you are, as long as you are mine, he said and looked deeply at Bianca.

**Bianca:** I love you too, but I still understand where your dad is coming from, so I am not mad at him, she said looking at Melinda and then at Chris.

Chris looked at her for a moment and then kissed her intensely.

**Melinda:** Eeuhmm…some of us are trying to eat here, she said giving them a smartass look.

They all laughed and continued with their breakfast.

At some point they were finished and were cleaning up and joking around, when Chris and Wyatt were called.

**Chris:** I am being called, I have to go. He gave Bianca a quick kiss.

**Wyatt:** Me too. I am called too. Gotta go, he said and gave Caroline a kiss.

Both brothers orbed out, leaving the girls and Jake behind.

**Woods**

Both brothers orbed in and looked around.

**Chris:** Bro, something doesn't feel right here. We are in the woods and who likes the woods a lot?

**Wyatt:** Mia! He said firmly and they became alert and looked around.

**Chris:** But she is bad, she cannot call for us.

**Girl:** Hello? Is there someone? Please help me?

The brothers walked to the area where the sound came from. There was a young blond girl sitting on the ground, with her hands and knees on the ground. She looked up and she was beautiful.

**Wyatt:** Who are you and what happened?

**Girl:** My name is Jesse, and I am a witch. I come often to collect some herbs, when a woman appeared in front of me and she held her hands up and before I knew what was going on, I was on the ground bound. Then she said something about how lucky she was that she had found me and that she could use the energy. She tried to such the energy out of me, but then I started to call for you guys and she ran away, she said looking through her sweaty head at the brothers.

**Chris:** Mia! He said and looked for a moment to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

They helped Jesse up and walked her to her cottage. They didn't know that this was the cottage of one of the Witches of the First Order. They went in and it looked very cozy. She offered them something to drink and they both nodded with a smile and sat down.

While they were looking around in the cottage, she turned with her back to them, preparing the tea. They didn't notice that she was putting the powder in their drinks.

**Chris:** I sense a lot of power coming from you, but never heard about powerful witches living in the woods, except the Witches of the First Order.

**Jesse:** You mean the old witches? She asked turning around to look at Chris.

**Chris:** Yes. We are searching for them, he said calmly.

**Jesse:** Why? Did they something bad? She asked worried.

**Wyatt:** No, not that, but we just need to speak with them urgently, about a battle what is waiting for us.

**Jesse:** The Charmed Ones, in my living room, drinking tea with me, she said grinning and giving the boys their tea.

She sat down and explained that her mother had died two years ago and that she was now living in the cottage and practicing magic on her own. She went time from time to the city, to buy supplies and groceries and some clothes. The rest of the time she spent here, focusing on the nature around her. The boys nodded and listened with interest.

**Wyatt:** How did you know that we would come? He asked curious.

**Jesse:** Well I didn't actually. I had read that you two were also Whitelighters and even if I don't have one of my own, I figured to remember your names. If I would get in trouble, I could at least give it a go and see what happens and it worked. You are here, my heroes…she smiled brightly.

She lifted her tea and so did the boys.

**Jesse:** To new friendships, she said smiling and took a sip of her tea.

Both brothers took also a sip of the tea and dropped both cups on the ground.

**Wyatt/Chris:** Command us, they said together and both went to their knees and bowed for Jesse.

Jesse grinned and she passed with her hand against her face and she turned back into Mia. Now she was standing in front of Wyatt and Chris and knew that she had full control over them.

**Manor, living room**

**Bianca:** What's taken them so long, I wonder? She said looking at her watch.

**Melinda:** What's the rush? She asked turning her face from the television to Bianca.

They were watching a chick flick movie. Jake had left to go to Magic School. He wanted to spend some time with Silvia, who had finally recovered from the attack completely and was now working on, to get hers and Jake his powers back.

**Bianca:** I have to go to work and I just wanted to see him, before I left. We had such great days together.

**Caroline:** I know the feeling. The trip we made was awesome, she said smiling brightly. Shoot, I am being called upstairs. Will be right back, she said and orbed out.

**Bianca:** I think I am going to change and get ready for work, she said sighing and getting up.

**Melinda:** Hey…you are all leaving me alone in the middle of the movie, she complained.

**Bianca:** Sorry Mel, duty calls…she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

**Chris bedroom**

Bianca was watching herself in the mirror when Chris orbed in his room. She turned around and smiled at him, but he stayed where he was and didn't move.

**Bianca:** Chris? Are you alright? She asked coming closer slowly.

Bianca was standing in front of him and wanted to give him a hug, when he raised his hand and slapped her hard in the face. Bianca fell to the floor and was holding with one hand her face and looked with tears at Chris.

**Chris:** Time has come for you to die Demon, he said and orbed a knife in his hand.

**Bianca:** What are you talking about? Chris, it's me Bianca! What's wrong with you?

Chris didn't answer, because Mia was watching them and controlling what he said to her. Before Bianca knew what was happening, he charged at her with the knife. She quickly shimmered out and in at the other side of the room.

**Bianca:** Chris, listen to me. This isn't you. Something is happening to you, she tried to explain.

**Chris:** Filthy Demon. I cannot believe that I ever felt anything for you. I should have vanquished you when I had the chance, he shouted at her and charged at her again.

Bianca shimmered out and shimmered in at the living room, where Melinda was watching her movie.

**Bianca:** Melinda! Please help. Chris has gone mad. He hit me and wants to vanquish me.

Chris orbed in not far away from them, smiling evilly.

**Chris:** Ah, this is better. Now I can kill both of you, he said and looked from Bianca to Melinda.

**Melinda:** Chris, what is going on? Why are you acting like this? She tried.

Chris threw the knife right at Melinda, who froze it just in time. She stared literally to the point of the knife. She looked pissed at her brother and threw the knife at the ground. That moment Chris started to walk up to them and started to call for stuff in the living room, which orbed out and were thrown at the girls.

Melinda had enough and tried to freeze him, but that didn't work, so when he almost reached them she blew him away from them and he flew hard in the hallway. He got up quickly and still was smiling brightly.

**Chris:** You can hurt me as much as you want, but it is your brother you are hurting not me, he said laughing.

Again he wanted to walk up to them, but he heard a noise behind him and turned around and the last thing he saw was Jake.

Jake had come in and heard what was going on. Because he had no powers and didn't wanted to feel helpless by an attack, he had placed baseball bats all over the place, so he hit Chris hard on the head with it and Chris was knocked out.

**Attic**

Wyatt was send by Mia to the attic, as Chris was downstairs. Mia made him call for Caroline.

She appeared not right away, so he called for her again, but this time more urgently. She appeared looking tired.

**Caroline:** I heard you the first time you know? She complained while she was appearing.

She turned around to see Wyatt standing in front of the Book of Shadows and he was looking weird out of his eyes.

**Caroline:** You ok? She asked, sensing something weird from Wyatt.

She was smart enough not to go near him, till he had answered her.

Wyatt didn't spoke at all. He lifted both his hands like he was wanted to hug her, but without any warning, he started to shoot white lights out of his hands. Caroline orbed out and in, on the other side of the attic.

**Caroline:** Wyatt? What's wrong? I can see it on your face and your behavior. This isn't you, snap out of it, she yelled at him.

**Wyatt:** You filthy Whitelighter. Fake angel, which is what you are. They were glad that you didn't wanted to be an Elder anymore, so they could get rid of you easily. Now I am going to finish you for good, he said laughing like a madmen and started to shoot again his white light at Caroline.

Downstairs they heard the noises and Jake stayed downstairs to stay with Chris, in case he would wake up and Melinda and Bianca run up the stairs as fast as they could to see Wyatt attacking Caroline, who was orbing out and in.

**Melinda:** Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! She shouted. Stop this madness.

**Wyatt:** Ah, good that you two are here, now I can finish you three bitches at once, he said.

Melinda responded by using her blowing power, which made Wyatt flew the right end of the attic.

Quickly he orbed out and orbed right in front of Melinda in again and before she could do anything, he slapped her hard on the face, which made her fall. He lifted his hands to vanquish Melinda with his powers, when he stopped in his tracks and looked he was about to cry out in pain. Melinda looked up and saw Bianca standing behind him, with her arm in his back, blocking his powers.

Wyatt who got complete mad, started to roar like an animal and he somehow managed to grab the hair of Bianca. Caroline came running and was trying to bite him and hit him, so he would let go of Bianca, but he used his other hand and white light came out of his hand and hit Caroline hard, which made her fly across the room. Melinda knew that Bianca couldn't hold it any longer. There was no other option.

Melinda quickly got up and she searched for something hard to hit Wyatt with. She turned around to look where Wyatt was and walked in, right in the knife he had orbed in his hands. He threw Bianca aside.

Melinda looked in the eyes of her brother and saw that this was not her brother. Something or someone was making him do this. He took the knife out of her. Melinda was still watching him, when she saw a glimpse of Mia in his eyes, before she fell on the ground and was looking down at her stomach.

Wyatt turned around to walk over to Caroline, who was lying on the corner of the attic unconscious.

It was obvious what he was planning to do. Melinda couldn't let this happen. She let herself lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, thinking of her ancestors and her raw power. She didn't even try to stop the bleeding.

First slowly, but then rapidly she felt the power all around her coming her way and normally she prepared herself for the huge power that was coming, but she was too weak and could only hope that she was strong enough. The power hit her as always hard and slowly she started to levitate, became white all over and started to glow.

Wyatt who sensed the power rise of his sister, turned around to look at the changed Melinda who was still bleeding, which was clearly seen, through all the white.

**Melinda:** Enough! She shouted and the whole attic started to shake.

At that moment Jake came running in the attic, with Chris right behind him. Melinda moved with her hand and Jake disappeared, just before Chris got to him. She had sent him to Magic School.

Chris looked pissed around him, when he saw Melinda levitating and turned around to see Bianca sitting by Caroline and she was ready to fight. He completely ignored Melinda and walked over to her, but was stopped in his tracks as his little sister appeared in front of him. He looked back and in front of him, shocked that she moved so fast. Even Wyatt looked confused. He hadn't even seen her move. With other words, Mia didn't see her move through both crystal balls, where she was watching every move of the brothers.

**Melinda:** This ends here. You will leave my brothers alone Mia.

**Woods**

Mia looked shocked at the crystal balls, if Melinda was looking straight at her, instead of her brothers.

This gave her chills to the bone. This little powerful witch thwarted again with her plans.

**Manor, Attic **

**Wyatt/Chris:** Hahahahaha. There is nothing you can do to stop me. They are under my spell and only I can release them from this ancient spell, they said at the same time.

**Melinda:** We will see about that, she said and closed her eyes. Slowly the words came to her.

'In this place and in this hour

I call upon my Ancestors power.

A terrible power has them in her grasp

Ancestors release them from her clasp,

When she said the last word, she quickly grabbed both brothers and touched their heads and again she closed her eyes and with her touch, she fed them with memories about their past, of who they are and what they are all about and even it seemed like forever, it was all happening in seconds. Then she finally let go.

Both brothers started to scream out in pain and grabbed their heads with their hands, like their heads were about to explode. Some black smoke started to come out from their corner of their eyes, their ears and nose. When it stopped, they were back to normal again.

They looked confused at Melinda, who looked at them smiling. She then collapsed and turned normal again. Wyatt and Chris looked still confused and had no idea what just had happened.

**Bianca:** Heal her, she yelled at them!

Wyatt looked at Bianca and saw Caroline lying on the ground, wounded. He hurried over to her, so he could heal her. Chris knelt down on the ground. Turned his sister, so she was facing him. Her eyes were closed and she had lost a lot of blood. He quickly put his hands on the wound and glowing light started to come out of his hands. Slowly the blood was disappearing and the wound was healed.

Melinda slowly opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Chris.

**Chris:** Hey you, he said to her.

**Melinda:** Hi, she said and sat up straight. She hugged Chris, who hugged her back.

In the meantime was Caroline also healed and slowly waking up.

**Caroline:** did anybody got the license plate of the truck that hit me, she said smiling at Wyatt.

**Wyatt:** Don't ask me, because all I remember was saving this girl in the woods, the rest is a complete gone.

**Caroline:** Well I remember perfectly what has happened. It is all coming back now, she said and stood up.

They all stood up and were looking at each other.

**Melinda:** Ok, girls. I understand that you are hurt. Nasty things have been said, but remember it was not them who were saying it. Mia had them spelled and were using them like puppets. Everything they were saying to you was actually her saying through the spell. You heard what they said. They both said at the same time '_There is nothing you can do to stop me. They are under my spell and only I can release them from this ancient spell.'_

**Wyatt:** Guys, can somebody tell us, what we have done?

**Chris:** Please do, because somehow I have a feeling if I try to touch you Bianca, you will push me away.

**Bianca:** You said to me '_Filthy Demon. I cannot believe that I ever felt anything for you. I should have vanquished you when I had the chance.' _ I know in my mind it wasn't you, but it still hurt and broke my heart. If that wasn't enough you tried to stab me, she said shivering by the memory.

**Caroline:** And you said to me _'You filthy Whitelighter. Fake angel that is what you are. They were glad that you didn't wanted to be an Elder anymore, so they could get rid of you easily. Now I am going to finish you for good.' _ That was not cool! She said looking more pissed then hurt.

Both looked awful. Shocked of what they were hearing. Before any of them could react, Caroline orbed out and Bianca shimmered out of the Attic.

**Wyatt:** What have we done? He said almost in tears.

**Melinda:** Guys, don't give up yet. If you do, then she has won. She has us, exactly where she wants. She wants us vulnerable. What is the best way to do it? Not attacking us as witches, but as humans who are in love.

**Chris:** I know I am not allowed to say things like this, but I am really going to enjoy vanquishing her ass, because I am really getting tired of her. I mean, the whole grimoire thing was bad enough between Bi and me, but this is bad and this needs to stop. I am not going to lose the love of my live, because of this annoying witch.

**Melinda:** That's the spirit. Wyatt? Are you with us?

**Wyatt:** Let's go, he said firmly.

**Chris:** Potion, he said and held his hand out. A greenish liquid in a small bottle appeared in his hand.

**Melinda:** What's that? She asked confused for a moment.

**Chris:** The binding spell me and Bianca have made for her, he said smiling.

**Wyatt:** Let's go, he said again without looking at his siblings and touched them both by their shoulders and they were taking away by orbs.

**Woods**

Mia knew she had not much time. She was cursing herself, because she thought that this would work for sure, she hadn't prepared herself to escape in a hurry.

The Charmed Ones orbed in, exactly at the cottage of Mia. Right at that moment, Mia was coming out with a backpack, ready to leave in a hurry. First she didn't notice them, which gave Chris the time to throw the binding potion. Mia looked to the bottle and then she fell to her hands and knees and was not able to move anymore. She looked furious at them.

**Mia:** How is this possible? She asked the Charmed Ones.

**Chris:** Actually thanks to you, he said smirking. Remember when you went to the past to destroy us, that's when Aunt Paige found a binding spell against the Witches of the First Order. Because I was there too, I remembered the spell by heart and made one when I returned to my time.

**Mia:** Well there is only one flaw in your binding potion, she said smiling.

She was maybe not able to move, but somehow the potion was not strong enough, as the Charmed Ones had expected. She was still able to cast spells. She closed her eyes and started to chant in an old and very disgusting sounded words and short after that, the Charmed Ones started to hear zooming sounds. It became louder and louder.

Melinda didn't hesitate and used her blowing power on Mia to distract her from casting the spell.

**Mia:** Deflect, she yelled and somehow Melinda her blowing power did not reach Mia.

Melinda step closer to hit her harder, but didn't get the change as they were attacked from all sides by a bunch of insects. Now they were defending themselves from bites.

In meantime Mia was chanting non-stop to get released from the binding spell that Chris has made and somehow she did it. While the Charmed Ones were fighting of Bee's and flies, she escaped quietly.

Chris noticed it, but was not able to stop her, as he was getting bee sting all over him, which made him dizzy and gone she was.

Wyatt quickly grabbed Melinda and Chris and orbed out. They orbed back at the attic and Wyatt healed Chris and Melinda from the stings and Chris healed Wyatt. That moment Caroline orbed in.

**Caroline:** Oh my, what happened to you? She asked to Wyatt when she saw the stings all over him, just before Chris healed him.

**Wyatt:** We were pissed off that she had managed to hurt yours and Bianca's feeling and we knew where she was, so we decided not to waste time and vanquish her, but she outsmarted us and escaped, leaving us with a whole bunch of incest who attacked us.

**Caroline**: Well that is very sweet, but I came to tell you that I am not angry anymore. I had time to think about the whole thing and accept that it was not you, who said it but Mia. So we are good! She said and walked over to hug her boyfriend, who hugged her tightly back.

**Wyatt:** I love you, he said and looked deep in the eyes of his girlfriend.

**Chris:** I think I am going to surprise Bianca and apologize again, he said and orbed out.

**Melinda:** I am going to Magic School, apologize for sending Jake away. He will be pissed but what's new, she said smirking and walked out of the attic.

**The Mall**

Chris was standing in front of the shop and was watching how Bianca was cleaning up some tables.

She was so beautiful and so cool person. He hated the idea that he had hurt her. She turned around and saw him standing there. She looked for a moment at him and then walked outside.

**Bianca:** Chris, what are you doing here? I am at work, she said still angry.

**Chris:** Bianca, I am truly really sorry for the things I have said to you. You know it wasn't' me, but I can completely understand, how it must have felt for you to hear those words. So I have come to apologize in public. He gave her the huge bouquet of roses and gave her a huge smile.

Bianca took the flowers and smell at them. She looked up at Chris, and Chris could see that the anger was gone, but the hurt was still there.

**Chris:** Tonight when you are ready, I am cooking for you all the food you like and have a complete evening planned for us, he said to her.

**Bianca:** If you think you can buy me off, she started...then you are doing a great job, she smiled and gave him a hug.

**Magic School**

Melinda appeared in the great hall and started to search for Jake. She walked over to the chambers they were staying in and knocked on the door. Silva opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw Melinda.

Melinda hadn't seen her smile for a while, so it was nice to see that.

**Silvia:** You have arrived just in time, she said and grabbed Melinda by her arm and pulled her inside.

**Melinda:** What's going on? She asked smiling back at the cheerful Silvia.

**Jake:** Hey you….

**Melinda:** Hey stranger, she said and walked over to give him a kiss. Hope you are not mad about me sending you here.

**Jake:** No, actually I was happy, because Chris was pretty scary and we have discovered something.

**Melinda:** Really? Tell me.

**Silvia:** I have been searching through the whole Magic School and I think I found a way to vanquish Mia with a potion, which none of her magic is strong enough to go up against. The only thing is, that the ingredients of this potion are very hard to find. You have to travel half the world to find them. But when you do, then you can use the potion and that should take all the stolen powers from her and return them to the owners, if they are still alive. When this is done, she will return to her actual age.

**Melinda:** But that would mean that she would die, as this is the second time she has made herself younger. This is great! Wow Sylvia! You did a fantastic job, she said and hugged Silvia smiling.

**Silvia:** Well I shouldn't get all the credits. I wasn't alone going through the books, I had some company, she said and winked at Jake.

Melinda got up and thanks her boyfriend too with a kiss and hug.

**Jake:** So with a bit of luck, we are able to get our powers back, he said smiling and holding Melinda.

**Melinda:** This is great! OK, there is no time to waste. If I can get the list of ingredients, then I will make sure that my two brother's orb all over to get those items.

**Silvia:** Good. We will make the preparations and wait for you, she said.

Melinda couldn't believe it. Could this work? If so, then all their problems would be solved at once.  
>Mia would be destroyed. Jake and Silvia would get their powers back. Everything would be like it was before.<p>

**HI guys...hope you like this episode...and hope you are ready for a double-episode finale of Melinda...**  
><strong>Leave your thought and reviews behind...thnx for reading my fic...<strong>


	21. Time is running out! Part 1

Melinda  
>power of One<p>

Episode 21  
>Time is running out!<br>Part 1

_24-03-2026_

_Damn her! We just returned from the woods. We were so close! We had her exactly where we wanted her, bound and powerless on the ground, but somehow the potion wasn't strong enough, which is weird. Back then it would have worked. Maybe that is the problem. In our future she is more powerful, because she has sucked all the life energy of her whole coven, except Silva. The spell was written for a much weaker Witch of the First Order._

_But all that doesn't matter now. Tomorrow morning our mission starts. My brothers are going to orb all over the place, to find the rare herbs that are needed for this potion. A potion which will take back all the energy she stole and give it back to the people who survived her attack. This would mean that Silvia and Jake would get their powers back. I would really like that, not so that Jake would be less grumpy, but they are truly good people and witches. They don't deserve this._

_Me and my brothers cannot help feeling a bit guilty. Because Mia is after is, she has stolen the powers of her coven. So she could steal ours and become unstoppable. Somehow our powers, seem always hurt outsiders that our dear to us, and sometimes I have a hard time dealing with that idea._

_Enough negativity. I am going to be all positive and this time we will be ready for her. She is hurt and weak. Has no place to hide. We will vanquish her and move all with our lives._

_The girls have forgiven my brothers actions, but it was close. Believe me, I need my brothers happy. I know when it comes to it, they will be ready, even heartbroken, but our powers are tied to our emotions. So I rather have them happy and prepared and down and angry...when the final battle starts with Mia._

_Mel_

After writing her diary, Melinda was beat and lay down to go to sleep.

One hour had passed and she was sleeping, but restlessly. She kept turning from one side to the other.

She was being pulled from one vision to another.

_She is standing in the woods with her brothers. They are searching for her, as they know that she is close. Again they are getting attacked by insects, but this time Melinda is prepared and touches her brothers, creating an energy field around them. All the insects that came close to it got zipped by the energy field and fell to the ground, dead. When they all were dead, she let go of her brothers and they continue the search till they see her standing in the opening, where Melinda learned to control her raw power. Fought of the Source and saved the world of the curse of the cursed Full Moon. As they got closer, they were suddenly surrounded by demons. They were with so many, they filled the open area._

'_Kill them' they heard and the Demons started to attack them._

Melinda get sucked into another vision

_She is hiding behind a tree and breathing hard, like she had been running. She looks around, but her brothers are nowhere to see. 'Find her' she hears someone yell and sees Demons appear not far from her. She was trapped. If she would move, they would see her and shimmer all out and back in, right in front of her. She needed to stay where she was. They hadn't noticed her yet. Where were her brothers?_

_She needed to take action. Otherwise she would die here. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She focused on the energy all around her and called out for her raw power. She felt the power coming and hit her hard. Thank god, she was standing against a tree; otherwise she would have flown backwards. Somehow this time the power seemed stronger. She instantly changed into this white Goddess. Her long hair was flying all over the place and she was not hiding anymore. She came behind the tree and got attacked immediately. But the fire balls or energy balls had totally no effect on her, while she started to levitate a bit from the ground and started to float towards a group of Demons._

_She lifted her finger and pointed it at one of the Demons. He was ready for her attack, but before he could even scream, He was gone. Dust. The other Demons backed away from the place where he was standing, just a second ago. One by one, she kills the Demons and focus on her brothers. She disappears and appears back in the open area. Mia is standing right in the middle, in her circle and close to the edge of her circle she sees her brothers lying on the ground, not moving. When she sees this, she gets mad and send out a whirl of wind towards her. Mia sees it coming and stands ready for it, before it hit's her..._

Melinda get sucked into another vision

_She is again in the woods. She is using her power, while she is running, ducking, hiding from Fire balls that are coming her way. Her brothers are getting attacked and sees them running after some Demons, which are running towards the open area. Then she hears them scream out in pain and it is quit. Without thinking and looking around her for Demons, she runs to the open area. Where a whole army of Demons are waiting for her and Mia is sitting high on a chair, where she is able to watch the whole show perfectly. She has an evil smile on her._

'_Kill her, but slowly. Let her suffer first' She commands the Demons and they start to walk up to her._

_Melinda starts the run back into the woods. She feels the ground under het tremble with the sound of hundreds of demons behind her. Chasing her like she is an animal. Some Demons started to shimmer in, close to her and she blew them all away from her. She keeps running and running, without looking back, till she sees some bushes and throws herself into them. She sees the Demons closing in and searching for her. 'She can't be far' she heard someone say. Without taking a break for a moment she closes her eyes and starts to call for her raw power. She feels it coming closer and when it hit her hard, as always…_

Melinda wakes up, screaming and in sweat. She looks around and sees her brothers sitting by her bed.

**Wyatt:** Are you ok? He asked very worried. He looked tired as her other brother Chris.

Melinda started to cry and both brothers came closer and hugged her. Wyatt started to get tears too. He hated it to see one of his family members hurt or scared, especially his little sister.

**Melinda:** I hate my new power. I want my old power back, she cried.

**Wyatt:** Did you see again, multiple futures? He asked while he was rubbing her back.

Melinda pooled gently away from her brothers. She was calmed down a bit. She wiped her tears and nodded to Wyatt. She told them what she had seen.

**Melinda:** In two of them you guys were dead. In two of them there were hundreds of Demons, waiting for us.

**Chris:** That is good right. If she is collecting an army to fight us off, that means she is really scared that we will get close to her. She is not stupid. She must know something. She knows that we have a binding spell, which I am going to make stronger for the next time, by the way.

**Wyatt:** And she has nowhere to go, so the only logical place her be, down there. Plus she is able to suck the life force of a Demon too, so maybe that's how she scares the Demons and that's why they are doing her bidding? He explained. Chris was nodding in agreement.

**Melinda:** I don't know really. I am too tired to think straight. I think we should go back to bed and talk more, tomorrow morning at breakfast, with a huge cup of coffee.

**Wyatt:** I think that is an excellent idea, he said smiling.

The brothers kissed their little sister on her forehead and she gave them a bright smile, before they went to their own rooms to get some sleep.

**Woods**

Mia was so tired, that she couldn't lift a finger, even if she wanted. She had been running for hours and using a lot of magic, to cover her tracks behind her. It had become midnight and she was cold and hungry. When she knew for sure that she was not been followed, she mad a small camp with whatever she could find. She was used to live her life in the woods. She had grown up with trees and nature around her. This was not something new for her. She used magic to kindle some fire and if luck was with her, she heard something in the bushes close to her and without thinking about it, she bound the animal and got up to see, what it was and if she could eat it. She was lucky. It was rabbit. The poor thing was frightened and his eyes were going all sides. He probably had no idea, why it couldn't move anymore suddenly. She broke his neck and took her knife to clean it up, so she could bake it.

After a small hour, she had the rabbit turning around above the fire and while she was turning it and watching the fire, she started to think about, how many times she had done this in her life. Twice she had been able to make herself younger. Now she was even a young woman. She still had a whole life in front of her. Maybe she should stop this war with the Charmed Ones. She was powerful enough of herself, she could bind anything. Even Demons! She could find another way to get stronger. She wasn't planning on dying or being vanquished soon and she feared at some point something like that could happen to her. This were no ordinary enemies. This were the Charmed Ones, with twice blessed children and one with the power of all their ancestors. She had tried everything. She had no clue what to do next, then wait for them to find her and finish her off.

She finished her food and got up to make a sleeping area, which kept also the cold out. After she was done, she put a bunch of protections spells around her camp and went to sleep. She knew that she would all her energy if she wanted to have any chance.

Night becomes slowly day and the Charmed Ones slowly wake up

**Manor, Attic**

Melinda had woke up and had heard her brothers walking around and whispering, but she was too tired to get up. It was just 6 am. Finally at 10 am, she woke up and freshened up first and when she went to the kitchen, she could smell the food already and walked in with a big smile, but it faded as there was nobody there. She walked to the living room, still nobody. She went back upstairs and somehow directly to the attic, as she was smelling also food coming from there.

When she walked in, she saw the table where they normally make all their potions was turned into a dinner table. There were all kinds of nice smelling food. She smiled brightly and looked at her brothers.

**Wyatt:** Good morning little sister. Before you say anything, we wanted to thank you. Thank you for all the times you have saved our but. Saved our love life. We wouldn't know what to do sometimes if you weren't here.

**Chris:** We also know that a huge battle is coming. We also know that the coming days, we have to prepare. So before we do all that, we wanted to have nice breakfast in the room, where we have spent most of our time, in our entire lives, he said grinning.

Melinda got tears in her eyes and walked up to her brothers to hug them both tightly.

**Melinda:** I love you guys! She said and gave them a big smile.

Her brothers smiled back and they all sat down and had a nice breakfast and gossiped about their relationships.

**Melinda:** I am especially happy for you Wyatt. From Chris I knew long time ago, that Bianca is the one for him. I know I would have found someone too, but for you it was always different. Even after I was born and you were not the only Twice Blessed child anymore. All your life you had to fight to stay good and fight for your life, from the moment you were born. For a time you wanted to be an Elder and now fulltime Charmed again, I thought that the magic had consumed you that much, that you had no eyes anymore for something else. Do you understand what I am trying to say?

**Wyatt:** Yes, I think I do. Magic was my life. If I wasn't saving or guiding some witch, I was fighting Demons with you guys. I had no friends. I didn't got you guys really. I was so busy with being the responsible one and in the meantime I was trying to run from who I was. I have to admit something to you guys.

Chris and Melinda came sitting closer by Wyatt and that made him laugh hard while he looked at the curious faces of his siblings.

**Wyatt:** Sometimes the love I feel coming from Caroline, makes me humble. Some moments I catch her staring at me from a distance. The look she has, makes me blush and sweat like a madmen, he said getting a bit shy of his own words.

**Chris:** Bro, we have all seen her look like that to you. I think she is amazing. She is not the ordinary Whitelighter. She is challenging and knows how to push your buttons.

**Melinda:** I agree and as long she makes you smile and look as you are doing right now, me happy.

**Wyatt:** It is not only Caroline you know? Have you ever noticed how Jake looks at you? Especially when you are in your Goddess state. He looks at you with so much awe, proud and love in his eyes.

**Melinda:** Really? She asked serious. I love him dearly, but it is not always easy. Sometimes I think that me being Charmed and dealing almost on daily basis with Demons, frightens him. Of course he would never confess but I can see it in his eyes. The fear of me getting hurt and him not able to help. I really hope that we can get his powers back. Then this will be the way they were, before Mia came in our lives. Speaking of Mia…maybe we should start preparing. How faster we are done with this, how faster we can go back to our lives.

**Wyatt:** You're right. Ok. Chris you go to Magic School and ask dad if he can help figure out, where you can get this strange herbs on this list. Melinda I think you should go too and get cleansed from your negative energies against Mia and the things she has done, so you can be clear headed when the big battle starts. I need you in full control, no matter what happens to any of us. You are the strongest of us three and if we don't make it, it is up to you and your raw power to finish this. If that won't work, I don't think anything will. I will go up and see what I can get and do, to win this thing.

**Chris:** Do I have to go to Magic School. Can't we switch? I still haven't spoken to Dad, after the last time, when he attacked Bianca.

**Wyatt:** Chris it is no time for personal things. We have a mission here. Vanquishing Mia. Everything else comes later, is that clear? He asked firmly.

Chris and Melinda both nodded and they all got up. Chris and Melinda orbed out to Magic School and Wyatt orbed to Heaven, after he made sure that the house was secured from evil.

**Woods**

Mia had been dreaming all night and woke up smiling. She knew what she had to do. Quickly she got her stuff together and packed. She started to walk through the woods to the open area, where they had their rituals with her previous sisters. She was summoning some Demons and makes a pact with them.

**Heaven**

Wyatt orbed in the middle of the great hall and walked up to another area where the Elders gathered.  
>They all stopped talking the moment Wyatt walked in.<p>

**Ramsey:** Wyatt? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?

**Wyatt:** No actually it is not. We are about to go up against Mia and we can use all the help we can get.

**Ramsey:** What do you want us to do?

**Wyatt:** I want you to gather as many magical creatures as possible. Melinda has visions of Mia gathering an army of Demons, which she wants to surprise us with. We want that plan of her to backfire, by attacking them first, with all the good magic we have.

**Ramsey:** When will you be attacking Mia.

**Wyatt:** When we have the potion ready. Chris is gathering the herbs as we speak. With bit luck we can have all the ingredients tonight and start with the potion. We also still have the binding potion against Mia. We are going to make it stronger with a spell, hoping it will hold her this time for sure.

**Ramsey:** And of what kind of magical beings you were thinking.

**Wyatt:** Anyone, who is willing to fight for the greater good and is on our side. If you just can make sure that they are ready and know where they have to appear, then I will sign you, when they are needed.

**Ramsey:** How do you know that she is gathering an army? He asked curious.

**Wyatt:** Melinda got several futures shown to her in her dreams, with her new powers.

**Ramsey:** It is called a Seer, he said calmly.

**Wyatt:** Aren't Seer's bad? The ones my parents had to deal with were.

**Ramsey:** That is not the case. Good witches can be seers to, only it is harder for them. A Demon will use the image and will try use the premonition to let it come out. A Good person will try and do everything to avoid the thing they have seen, come true. The problem mostly is, to choose the right image.

**Wyatt:** Ok, I think I get it. I will tell Melinda. Can't tell if she will be happy about it, but at least we can give her new power a proper name.

Wyatt discusses where they fight would be and agreed on a sign to send and orbed out back to the Manor.

**Magic School**

Melinda appeared right in front of the Great Hall. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. That was weird. The doors of the Hall were never closed. She looked around and went walking back to the area where Jake and Silvia where staying, but they weren't there either. No students were walking around. She started to panic a bit and hurried to the magical Manor. She hurried in and called out for her parents.

A white smoke started to appear in front of her and she held her hands up. She was ready to attack.

Her mother appeared, looking at Melinda and smiling.

**Melinda:** Mom! You scared me. I could have blown you up!

**Piper:** Sorry honey. We are on alert.

**Melinda:** What do you mean? She asked worried.

**Piper:** The thing is, that there have been some attacks on the school and students. Evil has tried to come to the school to get the Grimoire. Your dad is speaking to the whole school as we speak. You want to join us?

**Melinda:** Sure. Let's go! She said shocked that Dad was right to freak out. Chris needed to know this. She would tell him when he would return.

They orbed to a huge area, where she had never been. Her dad was about to speak to the school.

Melinda quickly went over to him and told him what was going on and what they were planning to do.

Leo listened and nodded and gave his daughter a hug and walked over to the microphone to speak.

**Leo:** As you all know, there have been some attacks. Demons are trying to get into to school to get the Grimoire. Therefore they will try anything and if they can get in through one of you, they will not hesitate. So for the time being, there is a curvey. After your classes are done and you had dinner, you go back to your dorm and stay there. If you walk around and get attacked by a Demon, then it is possible that there is no help, so the choice is yours. Let no one in your room. Not even me. If me or one of the teachers need you, you will be summoned magically.

He looked as he saw that his wife had returned with Melinda.

**Leo:** There is another thing I want to discuss with you. As you all have heard, the Witches of the First Order have turned evil. One in particular, Mia! She has sucked all the life energy of her coven and some demons. For the last half year, she is trying everything to get close to the Charmed Ones, so she can suck them dry too and get their powers. We believe that the fight is coming to it ends. Mia is on the run and we believe, she is preparing also for the big battle. Thanks to Melinda we also know what she is planning to do. She is going to try to lure the Charmed Ones and without them expecting it, she is planning to call upon a lot of Demons. This means it will hundreds of Demons and Mia against the Charmed Ones. My children are calling every magical being, who is willing to fight for their freedom and lives, is welcome to join the cause. I have to tell you upfront. There will be casualties from both sides. The Elders are already collecting magical beings and make them ready for the fight. Who wants to join the Charmed Ones?

Without hesitation, the entire room lifted their hands. Leo looked around at the determent faces and he got completely emotional and tears welled up in his eyes of proud. Even Melinda looked in awe of the support they were getting.

**Leo:** Thank you all. You have no idea, how much this means to me, to my family. When I know more I will inform you all, so you can prepare. Now of you go to your chambers..

Everybody got up and some of them looked in awe to Melinda when they were passing. Melinda kept thanking everyone she could and smiling. She felt so blessed with so much good around her. Then she saw Jake walking up on her and she smiled brightly when she saw him.

**Jake:** Hey stranger. Did you come to see me or hear your father speak? He asked and looked at her.

**Melinda:** To see you. I didn't know my father was going to speak. I didn't also know that my father could see the future, she said and looked at Leo. Give me a second, she said and walked to her father.

**Melinda:** Dad? Can I ask you something?

**Leo:** Hi honey. Sure, ask away?

**Melinda:** How did you know that we were going up against Mia?

**Leo:** Actually pretty simple. Wyatt had been up, asking for help. He asked if the Elders could arrange as many magical beings as possible. So after Wyatt left, they orbed in and told me, what was going on and what you three were planning to do. So I figured to use the attacks on the Grimoire as a nice excuse to ask for help from anyone in the school. Well you have seen the results, right?

**Melinda:** That is clever actually, but there are really young students between de ones who want to fight. I admire their courage, but I don't think that all of them are ready to go up against Demons. Some of them never even met a Demon in real-life yet. Let alone, vanquish one.

**Leo:** Honey, most of the beings that will help you with this battle, have never battled before. They trust on their magic, and being good will help them defeat the Demons. Besides, I believe that probably the fairies and leprechauns will help too, they are small. You are small, but still kick ass. Don't underestimate them, because they are small. I think the most of the Underworld thinks the same about you. How can a tiny girl like you, be so powerful?

Melinda couldn't help to smile. She stayed a little longer to hang out with Jake and bring her mother to speed of what was going on, in more detail then to her father. After that she went back to the Manor to check if Chris got all the needed ingredients.

**Underworld**

Mia her ritual had worked. She was in the Underworld. As it seemed she had appeared right at the right place. She could hear a lot of noises and men talking. She slowly walked up to listen to their conversation. They were talking about the Charmed Ones and how they needed a New Source, otherwise the whole Underworld would destroy each other to become the Source and good would win.

**Mia:** Maybe I can help? She said from her hiding place.

**Eoin:** Who is there? Show yourself! He shouted.

**Mia:** Before I show myself I want to say that I come in peace.

**Eoin:** Show yourself! He said shouting.

**Mia:** Came from her hiding place and looked around her. She was not scared so easily, but now she felt a bit of fear, that this idea of her could go wrong.

**Eoin:** A Witch! He shouted. Why shouldn't we kill you right here and now?

**Mia:** I am not an ordinary Witch. My name is Mia. I am a Witch of the First Order.

**Eoin:** You are that Witch that turned against her coven and is now trying to get to the Charmed Ones.

**Mia:** Yes that's me. As I am here for help, my attempts didn't work yet.

**Eoin:** What kind of help you require from us? He asked suspicious.

**Mia:** I need an army of Demons to surprise the Charmed Ones. Soon they will come after me and the final battle between them and me will start. What they won't expect is, when they arrive to be surrounded by hundreds of Demons. They can try to defend themselves, but with the attack of hundreds of demons, who have all different powers. They will stand a chance.

Eoin listened carefully and a smile started to appear on his face. He was liking this idea.

The next hour, Mia and Eoin were making plans to trick them and then to trap them before they knew what was happening. Then they would attack with the army and get rid of the Charmed Ones once and for all. Mia looked pleased at Eoin and he gave her an evil grin back.

**Manor**

Chris orbed in and he was looking horrible. He was covered in dirt and was smelling badly.

He shouted for his siblings, but nobody reacted. He wondered where they did go. He was so afraid that something would happened to the herbs that he had collected, that he took them with him to the shower.

After the shower, he went downstairs to grab a sandwich and then he was planning to start with the potion. There was no time to waste as time was running out. They couldn't allow Mia to rest or find a new hiding place. Now she was in the woods, alone and had no shelter, she would be weak. This was the perfect time to attack her. Then he heard the television and walked to the living room.

Melinda was sitting on the couch looking bored. She looked up when Chris walked up to her.

**Melinda:** Hey your back! She said smiling and put the television off again.

**Chris:** Yep and got all the herbs we need. I was just about to start with the potion. Want to help?

**Melinda:** Sure. I got nothing else to do anyway.

Melinda was bored and wanted to get it over with. The only thing what was expected from her was that she used her raw power. Chris was doing the potion thing. Wyatt was arranging an army. One thing was sure, Melinda was not known for her patience.

Together with Chris, she started the potion when Bianca shimmered in, still in her work clothes.

**Bianca:** Hey guys, what you cooking? She lifted her nose and smelled the air. It smells disgusting, she said and made a face.

**Melinda:** It is the Mia vanquishing potion.

**Bianca:** Aha. Honey, didn't we have plans to go to that movie you were talking about all month?

**Chris:** Oh crap! Tonight is the premiere. I can't, he said moaning and looking around to the kitchen. This is really important and can't wait.

**Bianca:** No problem. We can hang out here, she said smiling but it faded when she saw the looks on Chris and Melinda.

**Chris:** I am truly sorry sweetie, but we are working on the potion and waiting for Wyatt to return, so we can start making attack plans. We don't want to wait till Mia makes the first step. We know she is in the woods. We have a pretty good feeling where the battle will take place. Army of magical beings are ready to attack.

**Bianca:** You know what is funny. I understand what you are saying and I totally agree, that this is more important than to watch a movie. I am just pissed, that nobody figured to ask me to fight too. You guys keep saying that I am good, but I feel like I have to point it every time out, before you ask me to join.

**Melinda:** Honey that is not true. We were going to ask you and Caroline to join, but first we wanted to make sure that we were ready ourselves, before we ask help from someone else. Wyatt is just making sure that everybody knows what to do, wait for the agreed signal and appear at the agreed place..We wanted to discuss the strategy later on this evening…

**Bianca: **Then I have said nothing and take everything back I have said. I will leave you two at it then. She gave Chris a long kiss and then shimmered out in her phoenix way.

**Chris:** Thanks sis, for saving my butt. She can be challenging sometimes and I don't always know how to handle it.

**Melinda:** I get it, no problem. All I think about is, where the hell Wyatt is. What's taking so long?

She had just finished her sentence, when Wyatt order in.

**Wyatt:** Hey guys? How is it going? He asked while he made a face because of the smell.

**Chris:** We are good. The potion is almost ready and then we just have to make the binding potion stronger with a Power of Three spell and we are ready to go.

**Melinda:** How did it go up there? Did you manage to get raise an army?

**Wyatt:** Yes and no. I had the army of magical beings ready, but then decided not to go through with it.

**Melinda:** What? Are you mad? There is a whole army of Demons waiting for us. How are we going to take them on, with just three of us?

**Wyatt:** Like we always did Mel. With the Power of Three! Listen we are the strongest beings that walks the earth, right? When you hold us, there is no power, then can penetrate your energy field. We are able to attack. How many Demons will sacrifice themselves when they notice, that we can't be touched.

**Melinda:** What if Mia is able to bind us, through our protection, then we are screwed!

**Wyatt**: If the Demons choose to die in great number, that is there choice and I can't care less, but I cannot stand and watch friends around me dying or getting hurt. That will distract me. We need to be focused. The best way is with us three alone. We know each other. Know how we fight. We can do this. Let them come. We are The Charmed Ones, dammit!

**Chris:** You are really brave and right or you are so wrong and we are so dead.

**Melinda:** Couldn't help laugh at the way Chris said it and the face he made with it and that made Wyatt laugh too and they hugged each other and nodded. They were connected and they could do this.

It was almost midnight and the Charmed Ones were ready with everything. They were tired, but they were all to pumped up to go to bed. They wanted to get it over with and decided not to wait any longer then needed. Wyatt orbed them close to the open area. Like Melinda had foreseen, Mia was standing in the middle and it looked like she was just standing there. Doing nothing special. Melinda also knew that this was a trap. As soon as they would show themselves, they would get attacked.

**Wyatt:** Ok, this is it guys. Melinda no matter what happens, don't let go, ok.

**Melinda:** What if I need to transform?

**Chris:** You do that while you hold us, ok?

**Melinda:** OK. Well here go's nothing, she said and came out of her hiding place. Her brother followed her steps.

Mia looked at them and smiled.

**Mia:** Welcome. I was wondering, if you really were going to let me wait all night?

**Melinda:** Just let this over with! I can't even stand her voice anymore.

**Mia:** Arrogant little girl. You really think you are something aren't you. You think I don't have a backup plan?

**Melinda**: Like what? Getting an army of Demons to attack us? Yeah, had a premonition about it. Don't worry, we have our army ready too. Bring it on, she said challenging.

Mia closed her eyes and the whole open area became black. There were hundreds of Demons, ready to tear the Charmed Ones apart.

**To be continued…..**

**Thank you for reading my ff...hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews about how you think this season will end...:)**


	22. Time is running out! Part 2

Melinda

Power of One

Episode 22

Time is running out! Part 2

_Previously on Melinda_

_Wyatt took charge and send off Chris all over the world to get the all the needed herbs to make the vanquishing potion for Mia. Himself went off to arrange an army of himself and ordered Melinda to relax, as she will be the one, who will need her strength more than the rest of them. When Chris returned and the potion was made and the army was ready to fight, they orbed to the woods to begin the final battle against Mia. At that moment Wyatt announced that there was no army coming. It was just them. Will the Charmed Ones will be able to fight off a whole army of Demons and still have the strength to go after Mia…find out NOW…_

**Mia:** Kill them, she yelled at the army of Demons!

**Melinda:** Whoa, whoa…

She held her hands up to stop the horde of Demons coming at them, which made the Demons stop for a moment.

**Melinda:** Guys. Think this trough. Are you seriously willing to die, for a Witch? A Witch of the First Order, who has vanquished in her time, many demons of herself and to gain this power she has now, she has sucked the life energy of your fellow Demons. Are you willingly going to allow her to rule all of you? A human Witch, that rules over mighty Demons?

**Eoin:** Did you really think that we were that stupid, Witch? First we finish you three of and then go after her. Then we will have all four your powers and be unstoppable ourselves. Attack them! He yelled.

Melinda touched both her brothers shoulders and held them tight, which created a shield around them three. Demons tried everything to get through, but it didn't matter. Nothing could get through. In the meantime, Wyatt and Chris were able to use their powers from the inside of the shield. Wyatt used his energy waves as power out of his hands and blew a whole bunch of Demons up. Christ telekinetically pushed them aside.

This way he was making a path right to the middle of the battle field and right to Mia. Who was watching from where she was standing with amusement. More Demons came their way and it was still a walk to Mia, so Wyatt kept using his powers, but you could see the sweat on his face pouring as he was draining his powers. Chris was the same. Melinda was the only one, who still looked powerful, as she only focused on the shield.

**Chris:** Maybe it was wise to have an army of ourselves? At this range we are never going to make it to Mia, he shouted above all the sounds of energy balls and fire balls hitting against the shield.

They were now completely surrounded with Demons. Who started to adjust their attacks and hit them from all sides at once. This way it was harder for Melinda to focus. She got hit hard every time they were attacked. Slowly they were backing away, back to the trees and the forest. They were getting attacked with more than fifty energy balls at once. Melinda was using so much concentration, that she was pulling her brothers to the ground to maintain the shield.

**Melinda:** I don't how long I can hold this? She said between her groaning.

Sweat was dripping of her face and it didn't look good for the Charmed Ones, when they heard screaming from the other side of the open area. Then another and another. All around the open area, magical beings in all shapes and forms, started to appear. A lot of Whitelighters and cupids were there too. Wyatt even thought that he saw some Avatars. With the Demons distracted for a moment, Wyatt orbed them three out of the battle area and orbed them back to the cottage in the woods.

All three of them fell on the ground. All three of them were tired and couldn't almost move. Blue lights appeared in front of them. An Elder was standing in front of them. Right next to him an Avatar.

**Elder:** There is not much time. We need to hurry, because the Demons will be here soon, as they can track your orbing.

Both the Elder and Avatar bend down and held their hands over the Charmed Ones and healed them. When they were done, the Charmed Ones got up and felt powerful again.

**Elder:** Now go and kick some Demon butt, the Elder ordered them.

The Charmed Ones nodded and orbed back to the battle field. They orbed right back to the same bushes to see how the battle was going. It didn't look good for both sides.

**Melinda:** I don't know about you guys, but I am not waiting. This time we all fight on our own. I need to be able to use my powers.

**Wyatt:** I agree. Let's go.

The Charmed Ones charged out from the bushes and separated themselves. Melinda used her freezing power to freeze as much Demons as she could and started to blow them up. Chris did what he always did, by orbing in and out, between Demons and make them vanquish themselves. Wyatt used all his powers, by orbing, sending energy waves, creating a shield when they attacked him.

Melinda couldn't almost feel her fingers anymore, of the flicking she did with it, to blow up Demons. In the meantime, she had to duck, roll over the ground, jump through energy balls. She had not the power to orb. She didn't dare to look around her, afraid of what she would see. She couldn't handle good people getting hurt and she didn't want to get angry yet and turn. She needed to stay herself for a bit longer. Someone bumped into her from her back. In a reflex she turned around to use her blowing power. It was Jake!

**Melinda:** Jake, what the hell are you doing here?! You have no powers!

**Jake:** I will not stand and watch everybody fight and do nothing, he said while he grabbed a Demon from behind and stabbed him with an athame, which made him vanquish. I am perfectly able to defend myself, with or without my powers. Behind you, he yelled!

Melinda duck and Jake threw his knife at the Demon, who vanquished. He hurried over to get his knife back. Melinda looked for a moment at Jake and he looked back. She quickly gave him a kiss and then run away from him, as she saw that some fairies had problems defeating some Demons. She blew them up, without freezing them. The fairies looked grateful at them. Melinda turned around to see Silvia close by the trees. She was pulling the wounded good people away from the battlefield, so she could help them.

She saw that Demons had noticed Silvia and were walking up to her. Melinda was about to run over, when Chris orbed out and orbed Silvia and the wounded out of the area. Melinda turned around to see three demons standing in front of her. All three of them had an evil smile on her face and all three had an energy ball in their hands. Melinda knew that she would never be fast enough to duck or defend herself. She was looking at the balls and couldn't believe that she would die like this. The demons threw the balls at Melinda, who closed her eyes, but she felt orbs and when she opened her eyes, she was still at the battle field but on the other side of the field of where the demons were standing. Wyatt had orbed her out.

**Melinda: **Thanks! She said looking grateful at her brother.

Wyatt nodded and orbed out again and Melinda started to flicker with her fingers to freeze as much Demons at the same time, as possible. While she did that, Whitelighters and cupids had the chance to vanquish them. Melinda was walking slowly, so she could duck at any moment, if an energy ball was coming her way. For a second there was an opening between the Demons and she saw Mia holding her hand over a Demon, while he was on his knees and some orange color energy came out of him. She was powering up! Melinda started to run her way, but got stopped by a dozen Demons, who stood between her and Mia. She couldn't let her get stronger. She flickered with her fingers and some Demons were vanquished instantly, some not.

The ones that were over, created energy ball and they threw it at the same time at Melinda, who had her hands already up to blow the balls up. Out of nowhere a cupid appeared with a huge shield he was carrying and stood before Melinda and held up the shield. All the energy balls reflected back at the Demons and they were vanquished.

**Melinda:** Thanks! She said smiling at the cupid and he was gone again helping others.

Melinda turned around to search for Mia, but she didn't saw her anywhere. Right next to her a leprechaun appeared and threw gold at a Demon, who got hit. The Demon looked confused and wanted to throw energy ball, but fell on the ground and the leprechaun vanquished him by sticking his stick in the Demon.

**Melinda:** Nice, she said and they smiled at each other.

Chris appeared next to her and had blood all over him.

**Melinda:** Oh my god Chris. Are you ok? She said looking at her brother.

**Chris:** Things are not looking good, he said worried. I keep orbing wounded people out and the Demons keep showing up.

**Melinda:** We got bigger problems.

**Chris:** Like Wh...

**Eoin:** Well well. What have we here?

The siblings turned around to see Eoin the leader of this army standing in front of them. Smiling, evilly at them.

**Melinda:** You have to stop this. Mia is using you. I have seen her powering up. Soon she will have so much energy, she will be unstoppable.

**Eoin:** Like I said before. After I have killed you then I will deal with her.

**Melinda:** You are a fool if you think you can go up against her. She have you bound in an instant. She was able to bind the Charmed Ones. Don't you think she can do that to you too and suck your energy out of you?

**Eoin:** Enough! Nobody calls me a fool! He shouted.

Melinda didn't wait for him to attack and flickered with all her power, she flickered with her fingers and used her blowing power. This made Eoin fall backwards on the ground. Chris didn't wait for him to get up and jumped on him to stab him. Eoin screamed out in pain and he was vanquished. Some Demons, who saw it happen, stopped fighting and shimmered out of the open area. Others who were noticing that their fellow Demons were shimmering out, they did the same. In no time most of the Demons were gone, leaving the confused magical beings behind. Wyatt orbed next to her siblings to find out what was going on.

**Melinda:** We vanquished Eoin, the leader of the army. Some Demons who saw it, shimmered out and then the rest started to follow, she said smiling.

**Wyatt:** Ok, that is good, but where is Mia?

They looked around to see confused Mia standing close to her circle. She was looking around at the magical beings that were surrounding her.

**Mia:** I would stay back if I were you! I will suck all your energy of out you!

The Charmed Ones walked over to the circle.

**Melinda:** Everybody stop. We will take it from here.

**Wyatt:** Thank you all for your loyalty and help. We are truly sorry for the loss of your fellow ones, but we really need to ask all off you to leave.

The magical beings disappeared all in their own magical way, leaving Mia alone with the Charmed Ones. Before the Charmed Ones could do anything they were on their hands and knees. Mia hadn't even said anything or moved her hands. She had bound them just by thinking of it. She had sucked a lot of Demons during the battle.

**Mia:** You know this was actually a lot of fun and refreshing. All those energies walking around, ready to be sucked by me, she said smiling. I feel so powerful she said and lifter her hands above her head and grinned to herself.

Melinda was watching her closely between gritted teeth. They were so close. She knew she had to take action, when she saw her sucking energy. She had to let one of her brothers orb her to her, then she maybe could have stopped this. Now she was on her knees and hands, with her brothers. She was tired and not sure, if she was able to fight anymore.

**Mia:** Oh, before I forget to tell. I really have enjoyed killing one person in particular. One of your loved ones, she said looking down at the Charmed Ones.

They all looked in fear at Mia. Wyatt and Chris didn't even know that Caroline and Bianca were fighting. Melinda had seen Jake and her heart started to beat faster. She tried to look at her brothers and they were scared too

**Mia:** I wish I had a camera to take a picture of your faces. Do you want to know, which one of your lover is no more?

Mia came closer and bent down to look one by one, into their faces and smiled. She started to look again to them, starting with Wyatt. She looked long enough at him, so he would think it was Caroline and tears welled up his eyes. She smiled at that sight and looked at Chris. He kept his head high and looked straight back in her eyes, without even blinking. Melinda loved his courage. Mia seemed bored by Chris and then looked over at Melinda. Melinda refused to look at her and give her the joy she wants.

**Mia:** You know Melinda, I really thought that he was a bit tougher. It seemed always like that when he was in our coven. But in the end, he was a useless and powerless human, who thought he could fight in a magical war, because his girlfriend is the most annoying Witch that ever lived.

Melinda lifted her head and looked her straight in her eyes. She refused to cry and refused to believe that Jake was dead.

**Mia:** You know, he didn't even scream. Even in his last breath he kept fighting me and trying to get the knife out of him, so he could stab me. Pretty heroic! In the end pointless. When I gave the knife a swirl, he turned completely white and took his last breath. He is lying somewhere over there, she said pointing at the end of the other side of the area.

Melinda had her head down and was crying silently. She was shaking all over. Mia had made the worst mistake she could do. Melinda her raw power, always had come from the ground under her. The earth. Now she was with her hands and feet on the ground, in the middle of a forest full with life and energy. She had just heard that the love of her life was killed by Mia. She was so angry, that her whole body was shaking and the rage was taking over.

She called out for her raw power and it came. It came fast and hard her way. Even the binding spell which was powerful, couldn't stop it. The raw power went through it if it was nothing. Instantly she transformed into this Goddess and her hair and eyes turned white. Wind started to appear around her and the sleeves of her dress was all around her.

Mia backed away from her. Melinda lifted her head and you could see the rage on her face. She was one pissed of Goddess and Mia was in big trouble.

Melinda started to levitate and looked at her brothers who were still on their hands and knees. She waved with her hand over her and they could move freely again. They backed away from her. Melinda turned around to look at Mia, who was standing tall and looking disgusted at Melinda.

**Mia:** So because you powered up a bit, you think you can defeat me? She challenged Melinda.

**Melinda:** YOU HAVE KILLED JAKE! She shouted and her voice was like iron and would give you the chills to the bone. The whole open area started to shake under them and burst started to appear around them.

She waved with her hand and Mia flew a few meters from Melinda. She levitated toward Mia and started to use her blowing power. Mia was pinned to the ground and it seemed she would be buried in it, if Melinda would keep using her power.

**Melinda:** YOU KILLED HIM! She yelled at Mia.

Dark clouds started to appear above them and it started to rain really hard. The earth around them started to burst more and more and trees were falling down on the ground, with a lot of sound.

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other in fear.

**Chris:** She is losing control. Her emotions are taking over. Just like with Katrina in the cave.

**Wyatt:** What can we do? She will not listen to us.

**Chris:** I know. I'll be right back, he said and orbed out.

In the meantime, Melinda was whispering some old words, and Mia started to scream out. She was crumbling on the ground and screaming out in pain. Melinda looked still raged and very scary.

Chris orbed back in with their mother. Piper looked around and saw all the bodies of the ones that had died and held her hands in front of her mouth in shock. Her both sons looked awful and when she looked at Melinda, she was shocked to the bone. That wasn't her daughter anymore.

**Piper:** What the hell is going?

**Wyatt:** Mia killed Jake and when she told that to Melinda, she snapped and turned into this raged Goddess and we don't know how to stop her. Mia cannot be vanquished, only with the potion.

**Chris:** That's where you come in mom. You are the Matriarch and our mother. You can get through to her. Please help us.

**Piper:** I am not sure. With the rage and the power I am sensing from her, I think she is able to do anything she wants at this moment. We have to be careful and ready for if she turns against us. You two ready? She asked their sons and they nodded both.

Piper took a deep breath and closed her eyes to get in meditation stand, so she could power up to her full strength, in case she needed it. When she was ready, her sons could feel her power coming in waves of her, just like their little sister. Her power was simply overwhelming.

Melinda hadn't noticed that her mother had arrived and was still shouting and using her blowing power to hurt Mia.

Piper slowly started to walk towards Melinda and without looking at her daughter she passed her.  
>Melinda looked to her side to see her mother walking past her and stand between her and Mia.<p>

She stopped using her power and looked at her mother.

**Melinda:** Mom, get out of the way. She killed Jake! She yelled and piper had to stand very strong with her feet on the ground not to fall backwards of the power that was coming her way.

**Piper:** Melinda, you have to stop this. You are a Charmed One and you have all the powers of your ancestors, who always have used their powers for the good, not to punish others, because they could. I know that you are hurt and you want revenge, but you know as I do, that she cannot be killed this way. You can hurt her and make her live a living hell with your powers, but you have to do this with your brothers, as it should be. Look at them, she said and pointed at her sons.

Melinda turned around to look at her brothers, who were standing there with a potion and a piece of paper with the spell on it. She remembered slowly that her brother had searched the whole world for the ingredients. How they had made it together and did some bonding. She knew her mother was right, but Mia had killed Jake. She needed to be punished for that.

**Piper:** Melinda listen to me...

Mia suddenly found some strength now she was not attacked again and tried to get up and attack Piper from behind but Melinda sensed her movement and whispered some words again and Mia was on the floor again, screaming out in pain while she held her stomach. It felt like something was eating her from the inside.

**Piper:** Melinda! Stop this right now! You cannot use your power like that.

**Melinda:** Jake is gone, but I will bring him back!

Her voice trembled and the whole earth started to shake again. Piper had to step aside as there was a burst coming right under her, towards Mia. Piper quickly hurried and moved Mia out of the way.

Melinda watched how her mother moved Mia in shock. How could she help her? After everything she had done.

**Melinda:** Mother! She shouted.

Piper looked up and saw that her action only made her daughter more pissed. She raised herself and straightened her back and was ready to fight her daughter.

**Piper:** Honey, listen to me. If you want to save Jake, then Mia needs to be alive so he can get his powers back. If she would have fallen into the earth, then Jake would be alive, but human for the rest of his live. You know as I do, that magic means everything to him. His is magic, just like you. How do you think he will feel if he could see you right now! You are Goddess, sweetheart. That power comes from all the good we all have done. All your ancestors have done. Don't waste it like this. Please calm down!

Melinda looked in her mother's eyes and then she closed hers and started to chant in a language no one understood. Out of nowhere, Jake his body appeared right in front of Melinda. She opened her eyes and tears welled up in her eyes, but she ignored them and she slowly levitated till her feet touched the ground again.

Everybody was watching in excitement what was going to happen, even Mia stopped screaming so she could watch what Melinda was going to do.

Melinda was now sitting on the ground next to Jake. She had his head on her legs. She was touching his face and hair and tears fell from her face on his.

**Melinda:** I love you. I am truly sorry for everything. Since you came in my life, you have lost your powers, lost your coven and now your life! Even if it is the last thing I do, I will fix this. I will fix you, she cried.

**Silvia:** Melinda. He loved you. He didn't care of his powers or his coven. Even his own life didn't mean anything to him. The only thing he had in his mind was you. He didn't talk about anything else then you, since the day he has met you. He is deeply in love with you! You are his world. Now, I know that you are tired and hurt, she said and sat down next to Melinda.

**Melinda:** I am bringing him back! She said stubborn, but still with an iron voice!

**Silvia:** I know sweetie, but to do that, you need to calm down. Look at me. Breathe in and out. Again and again. Good you are doing it. Now keep breathing and close your eyes. Listen to what I am saying and see it in front of you, feel every word. Can you do that for me?

**Melinda:** Yes.

**Silvia:** Good. Now keep breathing and feel the earth beneath you. Feel the trees around you. The air. You are Melinda Halliwell. The daughter of Piper Halliwell, the Matriarch. You are the next in line of the Matriarchs. You are a twice blessed Charmed One and you are a Goddess. The strongest being that walks the earth. You have to power to end life and bring it. You have the power to do whatever you want. Believe in yourself and who you are. Feel the energy of the elements around you. Feel the power and the love of your ancestors for you. Think of holding Jake in your arms again. Kissing him again. You can do this Melinda. The whole magical community believes in you. You can do this!

**Melinda:** I am Melinda Halliwell. I am a Charmed One and a Goddess. Earth and Air lend me your energy. My ancestors lend me your power and wisdom. My family, lend me your love. All the magical beings around me lend me your will to fight, she said with love in her voice and closed her eyes, while she held one hand on the forehead of Jake and the other one on his heart.

Melinda could feel the power rising in her and the wind around her started to whirl so hard that everybody had to take a step back. Between the dark clouds and string of sunshine came right aimed at Jake and Melinda. Slowly around them flowers started to grow in a circle form. Everybody looked in awe of what was happening. Piper was crying of joy and her brothers too. This was beautiful and pure magic and they couldn't be more proud at Melinda as they ever had been.

Melinda was still holding Jake and she felt his body getting warmer but she didn't dare to take her hands of him, she felt him breathe and slowly his chest went up and down and she opened her eyes.

**Melinda:** Jake?

Jake slowly opened his eyes and looked at Melinda. His wound was gone and his color was coming back to him.

**Jake:** What happened? He said looking at the Goddess Melinda. Did we win?

**Melinda:** Not yet, but I am glad you are back, she said smiling and kissed him.

While she kissed him, she changed back to her old self and they got up. Because she changed back, Mia had no pain anymore and slowly stood up and bound Piper from behind and she fell to the ground. Chris didn't hesitate and threw his binding potion right at Mia and she fell on the floor, shocked. Piper got up and looked pissed at Mia!

**Mia:** What is happening? She shouted!

**Chris:** We have powered up the potion, you like it? He said sarcastic to her.

**Wyatt:** You have lost Mia. You could have done so much good with your powers, but you chosen to use them for your own good. Look at you now. After all your tries, you are on your feet and hands. Was this worth everything? He asked bitter at her.

**Mia:** You can vanquish me, but I will return. A power like mine will never ever truly disappear. It would be a waste.

**Melinda:** You are wrong Mia. The potion will not vanquish you immediately. It will first take all your borrowed powers from you and give them back to the ones who are still alive and the ones that are already gone, well the powers will disappear the same way. Then comes the fun part. You will change back to your original age, as you should have been right now…which means you will die of being old, something that you have tried desperately not to be…how ironic actually, isn't? She said with a smile and looked at Wyatt.

**Wyatt:** You should be the one to vanquish her Mel. She was mostly after you.

**Melinda:** No. There is one person who should have the right to vanquish her and that is Silvia. She has taken her powers, embarrassed her against her whole coven and turned them against her. She had to hide in the Magic School. A High Priestess of the Witches of the First Order. She had to watch all the horrors of Mia, but not able to help in any way. Still she didn't give up and thanks to her we were able to make this special potion. As the creator of the potion and the one who has lost more than we can think, she should do it.

Silvia looked in tears at Melinda. Who looked back and hugged her. Wyatt walked over to them and gave the potion to Silvia. She let go of Melinda and walked over to Mia.

**Silvia:** I loved you as a sister. We have grown up together. You were so proud when I became the High priestess and we have made so much good magic together and then for youth, you have betrayed and took everything that was dear for me. I hope you had your fun and I even if I don't approve hate, I cannot say that I will not enjoy seeing you gone. To the hell where you belong.

**Mia:** I will wait for you there! She said evilly and started to laugh hard.

Silvia shook her head and without any emotion she threw the bottle at Mia. Who screamed out when the bottle hit her! All orange colored balls came out of her and two of them went directly into Silvia and Jake again. The rest flew away, to search for the bodies they supposed to be in and if they couldn't find them, then they would disappear too. They all looked at Mia, who looked at her hands which became older and older and looked at her long hair, which was becoming white. She held her hands to her face and felt her skin and started to cry and screaming No, no, no,no, Noooooooo! Then it became quit and there was nothing left then bones. Mia was no more.

Everybody cheered and laughed and hugged each other. After everything they had been through, Good had won. They were tired and all slowly said their goodbyes and thanked each other and went home.

**2 days later Magic School, Great Hall**

**Melinda:** Thank you all for coming, she said and smiled.

The Great Hall was magically bigger so everybody could fit in. There were Whitelighters, Cupids, Elders, Avatars, Leprechauns, and Fairies. Her family was there too.

**Melinda:** It has been a rough year for all of us. First we had to deal with the Source and before we could catch our breath, we had to deal with Mia. Therefore I am pleased to say that we can finally breathe again. Well at least till another bad person tries to kill us again, but what's new, right? She said and laughed.

**Melinda:** What I am trying to say is, that I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but I do it will all good intentions, so please forgive me if I have been rude to any one of you. I also have to say that I cannot promise not to do it again, but you all love me for it, she said grinning.

**Melinda:** From the bottom of my heart, I and my family want to thank you all for being brave enough to help us. Thank you all the ones that we have lost for your bravery. You will be remembered and honored. This proofs again, that good will always overcome anything and will always win. I say, enough talked, let's party!

Music started to play and everybody laughed, danced.

Melinda and Jake were dancing too and laughing. While Jake was holding her, he gave her a look.

**Melinda:** What? She said shyly...

**Jake:** I love you. I just do. You are my everything! I…I want to be with you all the time, like maybe living together? He said and looked deeply in Melinda her eyes.

Melinda her eyes became huge and she was surprised and shocked but nodded yes and smiled.

**Jake:** Yes? Really?

**Melinda:** Well, we have to ask my brothers first, but yes! I love you so much! Yes!

They kissed intensely and it felt like forever. The party lasted till late in the night and they all went home.

The Charmed Ones went to the Manor and they were beat, but happy.

They went straight to the kitchen, to get one more drink before they went to bed. Melinda walked in first and saw a guy standing in the kitchen with a gun in his hands and he shot the gun. In an instant, Melinda held her hands up and froze the bullet, but the guys did not freeze.

**Guy:** Interesting, he said smiling and run out the backdoor.

**Melinda:** Who the hell was that? Can't we get a freaking break for a day? She shouted angry.

**Wyatt:** I don't know, but we will figure it out tomorrow. For now I want to sleep.

**Chris:** Me too.

Everything they had drink something together, they said their goodnights and Melinda took a shower first, before she lay down on bed to write in her dairy, before she would sleep.

_Dear Diary,_

_We have done it. We have finally vanquished Mia. It was a heavy battle and there were moments, I thought we wouldn't make it, but somehow we did._

_If I look back now, I am glad that my mother came when she did, because I would have killed her in a very harsh way. I wouldn't be worthy of this raw power anymore if I would have done it, but at that moment, nothing mattered. Jake was dead. She had killed him. If Silvia wasn't there to help me, I don't know if I would have been able to bring him back._

_I love him so much. He asked me at the party to live together. I know we are both very young, but who cares. We are both magical and understand each other better than normal couples. In most things we are completely the opposite, but that makes us so strong. The one keeps the other in line, by saying the hard things to each other….I simply cannot describe how much I love that guy._

_Speaking of guys, who the hell was that guy in the kitchen? Why would he want to shoot at us? Doesn't he know who we are? It seemed not, because he was surprised when I froze the bullet and then he ran off. I fear that we haven't seen the last of him. Dammit, every time I think we can breathe again and try to live a normal life, something happens. Will it ever end?_

_Well I know now, who I am and after tonight I completely understand my real raw power and what I am capable of. The whole earth shook. Even the Demons must have felt it. Hopefully this battle, will keep them away for a while..._

_At this moment, all I want is to sleep and wake up, so I can talk to my brothers and Jake can move in. Whoever that guy is, we will find out, when we do._

_Blessed Be_

**Well guys, this was the last episode of this season! Hope you liked the season? Let me know your thoughts!**

**I will return with a second season, withing 2 months. In the meantime, i will place new trailers for the second season and wallpapers**

**asap on my profile on FFnet and Facebook.**

**You can also follow me on CharmedMelinda **

**Thank you all for reading my fanfiction and hope to see you all back soon!**


	23. S2 EP 1: Not all new things are fun!

Melinda

Season 2

Episode 1

Not all new things are fun!

15th July 2020 Los Angeles

**Casey's parental house**

The house was full of people. Casey became fifth teen years old. Her parents had organized a surprise party for her. It was a beautiful summer day. There was no cloud in the sky. Everything was perfect.

Music was on and people were enjoying themselves in the pool or around it. Casey was walking through the crowd, searching for her boyfriend Michel. She had been seen him a year now and he was sweet and caring. She loved him a lot. Casey had been searching for him in the house and around the pool, he couldn't be found there either. She hadn't looked at one place. She walked around the house to the barn. She was sipping on her drink, while she walked smiling to the barn. Then she opened the door to see him kissing her worst enemy at high school, Priscilla. Michel saw her and looked surprised and let go of Priscilla. Casey ran away from the barn, back to the pool area. Till she was stopped by another schoolmate of hers.

'Casey? Are you alright? What's wrong?' She asked concerned.

Casey couldn't speak. She started to cry and the moment her tear touched the ground, the sun started to disappear. By the next tear, it started to rain. It poured from the heavens. It looked like the Gods were angry. Michel stood behind Casey and grabbed her arm to turn her around. She slowly turned around to face him. Her pain turned into anger and out of nowhere lighting came from the skies and hit Michel. Casey stepped away, while others started to scream out in shock. Casey didn't blink. The moment he took his last breath, the rain stopped and the sun came back again.

'Oh my god!' People around her started to scream and came closer to see the burned body of Michel.

Her parents rushed over to comfort their daughter, but she didn't want any comfort. She just wanted to go to her room.

In her room, she sat down on her bed and looked at the mirror, which was across her bed. She had done that. She had felt it. Somehow she knew that she had done it. She kept staring at herself. She had controlled the weather. The elements!

**Present day 07 July 2026**

The last three months it had been Demon light around the Charmed Ones. The war had hit both sides hard, but in the end, good had won. Darkness needed time to re-strengthen again, before they could start planning to attack the Charmed Ones. The raw power of Melinda didn't do them any favors too. All powerful Demons had died in the last year. So they lay low for the time being.

This gave the Charmed Ones to do normal things and make important decisions. The Manor had been become more crowded than ever. Caroline, Bianca and Jake had moved in. it was a madhouse in the beginning. They all got to use to each other, living 24/7 with each other. On the other side, they were now stronger than ever. They had a phoenix, a Whitelighter, the Charmed Ones and raw power and not to least a human witch in the house. The demons would be crazy to attack them.

So they all moved one room. Wyatt and Caroline took their parents room, as the Eldest. Chris and Bianca got Wyatt's room. Melinda and Jake got Chris his room. Melinda's room became storage room, as they were too afraid to put the good stuff in the attic, as everything there got smashed.

The problem was that all of them had a lot of stuff. The room was becoming overfull.

Now that they were all living together, everything was used twice as much than normal, so the bills started to come in and were much higher than regular ones. After a long family meeting, they decided, that some of them needed to get a job otherwise they could get in serious problems.

Wyatt started working at the car garage of Mitchell's son. It was his Aunt Paige his first charge when she became a Whitelighter. His son has taken over and had the same power of hyper speed, like his dad.

This way, Mitchel junior understood if Wyatt needed to orb out suddenly. Besides, Wyatt was fascinated by the cars. He always orbed, so he never needed a car. So it was cool to learn about them.

Melinda got back to the baby clinic, where she had met Lizzy and asked if they still needed someone and they did. They had also spoken with Lizzy and she had told nothing but how nice and helpful Melinda has been. So she was hired and had flexible hours. She had two girls she had to keep in touch with and help them before the birth and after. So when they needed her, they called her up. This meant she still could be a lot home to help Jake with the house.

Jake had become a bit of everything. He did the housecleaning, cooking, gave guidance, spent a lot of time at magic school, training to be high priest. Silvia wanted that her coven line would continue and he was the last one, she could teach, before she would be too old. Jake felt honored and loved learning al this beautiful knowledge and magic.

Caroline had no choice in the kind of job she would like to do. Her job was to protect and guide the Charmed Ones. Chris had become a Whitelighter again. He had also taken over his brothers charges. He kept orbing in and out, but in the evening, they all were home. Unless there really was a big problem or a huge Demon hunt, otherwise around 7 o'clock they were sitting at the table. They talked about their days and what they have learned or got annoyed about. Their system was good and tight.

**Train station San Francisco**

Casey got out and looked around. It was pretty crowded. This was de city of the Charmed Ones. She had heard about them in LA and wanted to meet them. She loved being a witch and control the elements. But she had not always control over them. Some years had passed and she had completely got used to her powers. Only sometimes when she was really sad or angry, things happened around her with the weather. Every time it happened, she tried to stop it. Instead she made it worse. She needed to learn to focus her emotions with her powers. She wanted to be with a boy. After Michel, she had not much boyfriends. Every time she explained what she was capable of, they all ran and gave her the feeling that she was a freak. Maybe the Charmed Ones could help her?

**Heavens**

Chris was talking with a fellow Whitelighter when one of the Elders came up to them and looked at them. Chris lifted his head and looked at the Elder.

**Chris:** Can I help you with something? He asked and stared at the Elder.

**Jonah:** Don't you feel it?

**Chris:** Feel what? He said and stood up.

**Jonah:** There has just arrived a very strong witch in San Francisco. We don't know what she is able or why she is here. Maybe it is false alarm, but we would like you to check out.

**Chris:** Sure, point somewhere and I will go check.

**Jonah:** That's the thing. We can feel her, but can't track her. Maybe you can, with your combined powers. If you orb to the last place where we have felt her, before she blocked us, maybe then you can follow her trail?

**Chris:** I can try, he said and got up.

Jonah told him where he could find this power. Chris orbed in the corner of the Station and looked around. It was pretty crowded and to find someone between this amount of people was almost impossible. He came out of his hiding place and started to walk around. This was pointless. He stood still in the middle of the hall and closed his eyes. He tried to sense magic. Till someone jerked at his arm and shook it. He opened his eyes and there stood this beautiful girl in front of him.

**Casey:** Are you ok? I feel strange vibes coming from you.

Chris opened his eyes and was staring at Casey. She was beautiful. On the other hand she also looked like a handful. He felt magic coming from her in waves. Like his sister.

**Chris:** Yes I am fine. I was searching for someone.

**Casey:** With your eyes closed? She asked raising her eyebrows and smiling.

**Chris:** I was trying to sense a person, but I guess I have found what I was looking for.

**Casey:** Really? Where? Who? She asked looking around.

**Chris:** You.

Casey backed away from him. Her smile had gone and now she looked scared, almost angry. She made two fists and looked like she was about to attack.

**Chris:** Whoa! Easy. I am one of the good guys.

**Casey:** Who are you? How did you know where to find me?!

**Chris:** I am a Charmed One and a Whitelighter. The Elders asked me to check this power we sensed.

**Casey:** How can I know for sure that you are the real deal?

**Chris:** You are not very trusty, are you?

**Casey:** Give me one good reason, why I should trust you? I have seen and been through enough to trust no one.

**Chris:** Ok, maybe if I take you to the Manor and you meet my brother and sister, then you believe?

**Casey:** Fine, but no orbing.

She didn't wait for his answer and turned around to walk out of the station. She checked witch bus she had to take and bought two tickets. She figured that Chris would not have any money on him. Chris was just watching what she was doing and when she handed his ticket, he looked at it.

Chris had never taken a bus. So this was all new for him. The bus came and they got in. He kept staring around him and at everyone that came in and sat down. He was very edgy and sharp. Ready to orb out, if needed. Casey looked at him and laughed, while she shook her head. She figured that this must be completely new for him and that he always must have orbed, so it was fun to watch him. He was cute.

**Manor **

Melinda was pissed. She was looking around and the whole room was a mess. A brave Demon had decided to pay her a visit, while she was all alone. That moment Wyatt came in, looking dirty.

**Wyatt:** Whoa. What happened in here? He asked looking around.

**Melinda:** I don't know exactly. He was talking about a new power that was in town and that it was his job to make sure that we will be not protecting her. That she was a threat to all of us. A power that could switch both ways! Then out of nowhere he started to attack and he was strong. It took me a lot of blows, before he was gone. So as the living room, she said looking around. She started to chant the spell she used constantly around the house:

"Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen."

All the furniture started to change back in their old selves and in a minute everything looked normal again. She looked satisfied around and then at her brother, who had his eyes brow up.

**Melinda:** What? She asked and walked away, not waiting for his answer about personal gain.

While she was walking to the kitchen, Jake came downstairs and she stopped to give him a kiss and walk together to the kitchen. When Jake was downstairs, the front door opened and Chris came in with Casey.

**Chris:** Hi guys. Come and meet Casey.

**Underworld**

**Slith: **Lady Varyn. I have some good and bad news my Lady.

**Varyn:** What is it? She asked bored.

**Slith:** Well the good news is that the minion has achieved his goal and brought one of the Charmed Ones the message about the new power, just before he was vanquished. The bad news is that the Charmed Ones has already found her and it seems that they are going to protect her.

**Varyn:** What? How is it possible that the Charmed Ones found her already?

**Slith:** It seems that the Elders must have sensed her too and send one of the Charmed Ones to search for her, before the minion even attacked.

**Varyn:** This is indeed no good news. My plans will be ruined, if we don't get her out of the Manor of the Charmed Ones, immediately. I need her powers. I want her powers. When I have them, I will shatter the world with rain and cold. Darkness will rule the world. People will beg me, to give them a bit sun.

**Manor**

**Melinda:** So you can control the elements? She asked curious but reserved.

**Casey:** Yes I can. I found out about it when I was 15.

**Wyatt:** That must have been tough. Going through puberty and finding out about your powers.

**Casey:** Actually puberty was more difficult than learning about my powers. From the moment I used it felt right. It felt like me. The only nasty part of it is that my boyfriend died in the process.

**Chris:** What do you mean? He asked.

Casey looked at him and smiled. He was handsome. She started to tell the story of how she found out about her powers. How she found him kissing with her nemesis. How she flipped and ran. Another girl stopped her and how she started to cry and immediately it started to rain. With every drop it rained harder. Then she told them how he touched her and she turned around to face him. How she felt powerful and full of rage. She thought of how nice it would be if he just got hit by lighting and out of nowhere, he actually got hit by it, right in front of her.

**Wyatt:** That must have been awful for you? He asked.

**Casey:** Yes and no. At the moment I was so angry. I didn't feel much. I was more thinking about my powers then losing him.

**Chris:** What happened after that night? How did you end up here?

**Casey:** I ran away basically when I was 15 and never looked back. After I stayed all over the place and tried to figure out why I got this powers? Then a Whitelighter appeared and helped me out. Told me what I was capable of and how to control my powers. He told me that I was special. I could go both ways, he kept telling me.

**Melinda:** That's what the Demon was telling me too.

**Casey:** Demon? She asked eyebrows rising.

**Melinda:** Just before you guys came, I was attacked by a Demon, who came to warn me about you and that you are a danger to us all. So are you?

**Casey:** I am sorry. I am not quite sure what you mean?

**Melinda:** Oh come on. You look like you are street smart, so I think you understand well.

**Wyatt:** Mel, chill a bit.

**Melinda:** Listen, all I know is that the underworld seems to be afraid of her. On the other hand, they are also very eager that we don't protect her. It also means that someone has not charged all the crystals otherwise the Demon could never come in.

**Casey:** Ok. I am not sure what you talking about, but I am not planning to hurt anybody and I am not a danger to anybody. I just want to be as normal as possible.

**Melinda:** Are you blind? You can use the elements. All four of them. Even now you can collect all the air in the house to attack us for example. From glass water, you can probably make a small tsunami.

**Chris:** Ok, now you are overreacting.

**Casey:** No, she is not. She has a point.

**Melinda:** Casey listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you, but the truth must be said. If you get pissed, bad things can happen. A lot of people can get hurt. That doesn't make you evil or good, but just an angry girl with a lot of power.

**Casey:** Funny to hear this from your mouth, she said challenging Melinda. I believe you have destroyed the Source and also a Witch of the First Order, mostly thanks to your raw power. Which all magical creates has felt, including me. I think if someone is able to destroy the world with a blink of her eye, is you honey.

Melinda looked at her for a while and knew she had a point. Still she had to make her point.

**Melinda:** I have two brothers and a complete magical family who helped me to control the raw power. Otherwise you would be right. I would have destroyed the world by now. Now I control the raw power. So, the question is if you control your powers or do they control you?

Now Casey looked away and her brothers looked at Melinda, not understanding what she was trying to do.

**Casey:** So now what? You won't help me? Because I don't need a Whitelighter/ Witch to help me. I need the Power of Three.

**Melinda:** Why? Is someone after you?

**Casey:** Look I understand that you are not a fan of me and see me as a danger.

**Melinda:** That's not it. It is more like I feel like I am sitting with a time bomb in my attic. I just wonder what happens if you get angry, but you have come here for our help and help is what you will get. So tell us what happened?

**Chris:** Don't worry Casey. We are going to help you! He said and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Casey lifted her hand and touched his hand and smiled at him. That moment Bianca came in with Jake.

**Underworld  
><strong>

Varyn was walking around in her liar. She needed those powers. Then she would be unstoppable and the whole underworld and above would bow for her. She had been waiting years for this moment. She had heard of the girl who controls the elements long ago, but it seemed like a fairytale, but now she was here and so close. Damn the Charmed Ones. Good made her sick. Slith shimmered smiling.

**Varyn:** Any news?

**Slith:** She is still at the Manor, but I found out that the protection of the Manor is down. Don't know why, but we are able to shimmer in the Manor again.

**Varyn:** That is excellent news. Gather as much as soldiers as you can and attack them now. Kill the Charmed Ones if you get the change, but your main goal is the new power. Got it?

**Slith:** Yes my lady. I will not fail you, he said bowing and then shimmered out.

**Manor, attic**

**Chris:** Hey honey, he said and let go of Casey, so he could walk over to Bianca.

Bianca didn't look pleased and walked past him and stood by Melinda, close to the book.

**Caroline:** What's going on?

**Chris:** This is the new power, which has arrived to San Francisco.

**Bianca:** She is the one who everybody is worried about? She said almost laughing.

**Casey:** And you are?

Bianca came closer and held her hand out to shake Casey's.

**Bianca:** I am Bianca and I am a phoenix, she said proudly, like she had something to prove.

Casey got up and backed away from her.

**Casey:** You and your kind stay away from me. I am not letting you take my powers! If you want them, you have to kill me first! She started to shout and kept walking backwards to the door.

**Wyatt:** Whoa. Hold on. Nobody is attacking anybody. Bianca is one of the good guys. Really!

**Casey:** I had heard of it, but didn't believe it, but you guys, really work together with Demons. It seems that I have come to the wrong place. You three are not able to help me at all.

**Melinda: **Wait a minute sister. You cannot just accuse us of stuff like that. Bianca is indeed a Demon. But from she was a little girl, she has always been with Chris and always helped good.

**Casey:** Her kind, are bounty hunters. They track you and stick their hands in your body to steal your power. Demons have been sending them a lot, as they can reform to attack me.

Casey kept walking backwards, with her hands in front of, ready to attack.

Jake walked into the attic and they bumped in to each other. She quickly turned around and created a whirl of wind around her, using the air in the attic. This made almost everybody collapse immediately. They couldn't breathe. Jake who had just come back from training saw the wind coming at him and held his hand up and mumbled something in an old language and the wind whirl reflected on him and reverted to Casey and hit her hard, from that short distance. She felt on her back and quickly got up.

**Jake:** What the hell? Take it easy lady! He said and looked into the attic.

Everybody was on the floor. He quickly went to the window and opened, so air could get in. Casey looked at him for a moment. She felt that he was human, but still had magic in him. He was fascinating.

**Melinda:** Enough! She shouted. Guys this is Casey. She can control the Elements. The Elders and the Demons think that she is a danger to us all, because she can go both ways, depending on her mood and emotions. We cannot force her to choose a side. The only thing we can do is what we do best. We help an innocent. That's what she is, if Demons are after her and her powers. Maybe by helping and showing that there also good and nice people, she can decide which side she wants to be one. So tells us about this Demon, as you were about too, before we got interrupted.

**Underworld**

**Slith:** Ok men. We are going to attack the Charmed Ones in their own home. Remember they are all together and powerful. The target is Casey. Whatever happens, we must catch her alive, so Varyn can take her powers for herself. Is this understood? He asked firmly.

'Yes sir' the huge group of Demons shouted.

In a flash they were all shimmered out on their way to the Charmed Ones.

**Manor, Attic**

Casey had just told her stories and in meantime Wyatt and Caroline were searching in the book for the Demons she had described. Chris went downstairs with Bianca to bless the crystals again for protection.

Melinda was standing by the potions with Casey, preparing for an attack.

Caroline was just about to say that she had found the Demon, when the whole attic filled with Demons. Melinda instantly pushed Casey behind her, towards Wyatt and Caroline.

Casey noticed it and walked back, mesmerized about Melinda. She was really protecting her. Someone was protecting her for the first time in her life. She was so small and fragile, but Casey was not fouled. Melinda may be small, but she had power and a lot of it.

**Melinda:** Hello boys. I didn't know we had a party? She asked challenging them.

**Slith:** Shut it witch. We are here for her. Give her to us and we will kill you all and take her with force.

Wyatt telepathically called for Chris. Chris and Bianca orbed in instantly, right next to Wyatt.

They looked at the army of Demons. Melinda held her hands up to freeze the room. Most of the Demons froze, some started to create fire balls and energy balls and threw them to Melinda. Melinda started to blow them up as fast as she could. Wyatt stood before the book and started to blow the ones that were frozen with energy waves from his hands. Bianca conjured a knife and started to fight the Demons. Chris used his telekinesis powers to throw the Demons away who were close to him and then orbed out and in to make them hit each other. Carline stood by Casey to orb her out if needed. Casey was breathing hard. She wanted to fight to. She couldn't watch how others were fighting for her and she did nothing to help.

**Casey:** Enough! She shouted. My turn! She shouted again.

She closed her eyes and called upon all the fire balls that the Demons had in their hands and were throwing. It became a huge fireball in front of her. Everybody stopped fighting to watch what was going on. It became windy in the room. Casey's hair was flying all over. She looked a bit like Melinda when she transformed, but darker. The fireball around her started to become a circle around her and kept going in circles. Caroline backed away from her and quickly grabbed the Book of Shadows, just in case it would catch fire. Casey took a few steps and was almost standing in the middle of the attic. A few Demons through their energy balls, but she stopped them to and added it to her fire circle. Now between the fire it was cracking with lighting. She closed her eyes for a moment.

When she opened them, she looked different. In one eye you could see flames and in the other lighting. It was pretty scary and powerful. She looked at the room and from out the circle lighting started to struck only demons. It passed Melinda and Wyatt, who were standing pretty close to her and went directly to the Demon behind them. It happened so fast. Like the Demons came, they were gone.

When they all were disappeared, she closed her eyes again. The circles started to fade slowly and at some point it was gone completely. She opened her eyes again and she was normal again. She smiled at the room and then fell to the ground and passed out.

**Underworld**

Varyn was pacing around. Why did it take so long? She had sent a small army. Hour had passed and nobody came. She was in the meantime raged with anger. Till she reached a point that she couldn't think straight anymore and needed to know what had happened.

**Manor, Attic**

Casey was still passed out. Wyatt had put her on the couch and they had just finished cleaning. The whole attic was a complete mess. They had to buy almost all their witchy stuff again. The map, crystals, bottles, herbs and many more things. Chris and Bianca had gone downstairs, so they could fix some food. After using magic, they always got hungry. In the meantime, Chris and Bianca were discussing about why she acted so weird when she came home. Bianca confessed that she was struck with sudden and unexpected jealousy. She couldn't help it.

**Chris:** Sweetie, you are my girl. I have loved you already a lifetime and I will love you a lifetime more. Nothing and nobody can make that stop. Ever! He said and kissed her intensely, before they started and the food.

In the attic they were ready with cleaning and were talking about Casey. She had just vanquished an army of Demons with their own powers. Melinda was very worried. If she could do so much damage with so little elements to use, what could she do if she was outside? There she had all the elements around her and destroy the whole world, if she wanted.

**Wyatt:** You are forgetting something, dear sister. You can do the same. Remember what has been said to you. You can create life and take life in a blink of an eye. You are a Goddess. So I think you are equally powerful as her.

**Melinda**: What will happen if we both are at full power and we have a standoff? What will happen to the world?

**Casey:** Do you still think I am evil? She asked not pleased.

**Wyatt:** Hey, you are awake! You were out of it for more take or leave an hour.

**Casey:** That long? That never happened before.

**Melinda:** Well you had to go all out, so it's normal. I pass out too.

**Casey:** I wasn't using my full power. This was nothing. Practice maybe.

Melinda looked at Wyatt and looked at Caroline, ignoring the gaze of his sister. Chris and Bianca came back with some sandwiches. Casey started to eat, if she hadn't eaten for a weak. Chris got up and sighed.

**Chris:** I guess I will get some Chinese, as this will not be enough for all of us.

**Wyatt:** Bless you bro. I am starving.

**Casey:** Me too.

Chris flew over everybody to the other side of the room. Everybody got up and the plate with the sandwich fell on the ground. Another flash of energy came their way, but Melinda froze it in midair. Varyn appeared and looked at it surprised.

**Varyn:** I see you have become stronger the last year. You weren't supposed to be this strong, she said amused.

**Melinda:** Listen lady. We have just cleaned this place up. So I am not in the mood to start over again. Look around. You are surrounded with Whitelighter, Charmed Ones, Phoenix, Human Witch and someone who can control the elements. Do you seriously think that you will come out as a winner in this fight? I believe we have killed just a small army of Demons. Yours probably? Right?

**Varyn:** Just give me the girl. You have seen what she is capable off.

**Melinda:** So you can do what? Kill her and take her powers and add them to your demonic powers? To destroy the world? Please, can you Demons for once can come up with something smarter. So what, you couldn't get ours, so hers will do?

**Varyn**: She is mine. I found her first.

**Melinda:** Enough. Guys shall we?

Wyatt and Chris orbed out and orbed behind her. Wyatt used his energy wave to hit her hard in her back. She flew over, but Chris used his telekinesis to hold her steady in the air and Melinda walked over to her, smiled and held hands up.

**Melinda:** Goodbye, she said and blew her up, without even blinking.

**Casey:** Wow! That was awesome. How well you are connected with each other. Nice.

**Wyatt: **Thanks. It's what we do. Chris weren't you going somewhere?

Later that night, they were sitting in the living room and were talking with Casey.

**Melinda:** So, what are you going to do?

**Casey:** I am not sure yet. The Demon that has been chasing me for two years is gone. Thanks again for that. So I feel free for now. I know more will come and I still have a lot to learn, but I think I will be ok.

**Melinda:** You think you will stay in San Francisco?

**Casey:** Why? You hope for a long summer?

Melinda blinked once, not knowing what to say for a moment.

**Melinda:** No, just so we can keep an eye on you. Like I said, I still think you can be a great danger, if you don't control your powers correctly and especially you emotions.

**Casey:** Yeah, yeah. I know. I am the big bad, everybody is afraid off. Well I have been through worse periods and the world is still standing. So I think I will manage.

She got up and walked to the door.

**Wyatt:** Where are you going?

**Casey:** Don't know yet. I think I will stay for a while in San Francisco. I like the place and the people so far. See ya!

Without waiting for a reaction she walked out the door, into the night.

**Wyatt:** You are really worried aren't you?

**Melinda:** Aren't you? Weren't you there when she killed all those Demons with so little fire and lightning? What can she do outside? I mean it was amazing what she did and I think if she used her powers for good, she can do amazing things, but I don't know. I have a feeling if things doesn't go her way, then she can turn in an instant against you. All I am saying is to be careful around her and for her.

_Dear Diary,_

_What a day! Things were just getting quit and normal around here. Now we probably have to deal with Casey and her mood swings all the time._

_That girl has power. Just like me._

_When we got attacked in the attic, it seemed that she knew exactly how to access her power instantly and what to do with it. I don't want to think of what she can do. Damn it. I was really enjoying this last three months. No Demons. Everybody living their lives and being happy together, like a big family!_

_Of course my mom and dad had a fit, when they heard that Bianca was officially moving in. That could interfere with the good energy in the house. Chris wouldn't want to hear a word of it and he still did what he wanted. He told them, it was not a request, but informing them about the changes. It was a tough talk, but now things are all cool and everybody is happy._

_Between me and Jake things are fantastic. He's getting pretty strong, with this old good magic. He feels like himself again. Next week is my birthday and I know he is planning something special, but he is really keeping it a secret…I hate it..I want to know…hihihihihihi.._

_See ya._

_Melinda_


	24. S2 EP 2: Happy Birthday 2-0

Melinda

Power of One

Episode 2

Happy Birthday 2.0

15th July 2026

Melinda was very excited. She was becoming nineteen years old today. Jake had been secretive all week about it. Every time she asked him about it, he changed the subject. She hated it. The worst part was that he changed the subject in to Casey. The new super witch. Melinda felt weird about it. It felt like, the power thing that Casey was struggling about, she had gone through that last year with her own raw powers. She understood exactly how Casey must feel, but no matter how she turned it in her head, for Melinda it was clear that Casey was a danger. Not only for the world, but also for herself.

She got up to fresh up. She had two outfits for today. One for through the day and the other one for the evening, when they would have dinner. Her mother was coming and cooking, so didn't have to worry about food at all. She went in the hallway when she heard Bianca shout at Chris.

**Chris**: Bianca you are being unreasonable. How am I supposed to ignore the call?

**Bianca**: I don't know, but you go up there and tell them that they assign someone else to that witch.

**Chris**: Bianca, come on.

Bianca didn't wait and walked out of their room, slamming the door. She looked sideways when she saw Melinda standing there.

**Bianca**: Hey! Birthday girl. Happy birthday! She said smiling and hugged Melinda. I see you tonight ok. I have to work.

**Melinda**: Sure. Thanks. Have a great day, she shouted after Bianca.

Melinda knocked on the door of her brother, who opened the door. He was only in his jeans.

**Chris**: Hey Mel. Happy birthday sis, he said and hugged his sister.

After he let go, he started to search for a t-shirt. Melinda was standing beside him and pulled one out of the closed and handed to him. He looked at her and smiled and put the shirt on.

**Chris**: Thanks, he said smiling.

**Melinda**: I heard you fight with Bianca. What's going on?

**Chris**: She has something against Casey and the Elders of course had to go and make her my charge. Now Casey is calling me and I have to go. She didn't like that much, so she left angry.

Chris looked in the mirror and after approving his look, he kissed his little sister and looked at her.

**Chris**: You enjoy your day with Jake. Don't worry about me or Bianca. I am really sorry sis, I have to go, she is calling again and it sounds urgent.

Before Melinda could respond, he orbed out to help Casey.

**Downtown Ally**

Casey was ducking for an energy ball which came her way. She didn't have enough time to call upon air around her and attack with it. There were three demons which were attacking her at the same time. She was cornered and tried to avoid all attacks by ducking, jumping. One of the Demons hit her in her shoulder, which made her fall. Now they were standing above her. When suddenly all three of them were moved from their place. She looked around to see Chris standing there. He had used his telekinesis powers. He ran over to Casey and before the Demons could recover and attack again, he orbed her out.

**Manor**

Melinda had washed her face and got dressed. She wondered where Jack was. She thought that he would bring her breakfast on bed, but he was no show. He didn't respond to her call either. She didn't want to worry too much about it. She was just downstairs when Chris orbed in with Casey.

**Chris**: Incoming, he shouted.

Melinda automatically held her hands up, ready to blow up anything that shimmered in.

One Demon shimmered in and Melinda used her blowing power, but he didn't vanquish. He just stepped a few steps back, but recovered quickly. Melinda didn't wait, but started to blow him, over and over again. Suddenly behind Melinda another one appeared, but Casey saw him shimmer. Casey looked around and saw a vase with flowers.

**Casey**: Water ball! She yelled and held her hand up. The flowers fell and in an instant the water came out of it in a ball form and went directly to the Demon. When it hit the Demon, she called; Stay!

Whatever the demon tried, the water ball kept around his face till he finally was drown by it! The Demon died, but didn't vanquish, which was new. He was just lying there. Melinda kept in the meantime blowing the Demon up, so he had no chance to attack. She kept doing it till he was gone.

**Chris**: Wow that was a close one. This one didn't vanquish, he said pointing at the Demon.

Melinda turned around and flickered with her fingers, to vanquish the Demon.

**Casey**: It's not over yet. There was another.

The moment she spoke all three of them flew somewhere in the hallway. All three were hit by an energy ball. Melinda and Casey were out. Chris tried to get up, but was hurt too. He looked up and a huge Demon was standing above him and smiling.

**Giant**: You may be strong enough to kill my minions, but not strong enough for me. I have no problem with you Charmed Ones. All I want is her and I am gone.

**Chris**: Well we may be not strong enough for you, but we hell are smarter.

He orbed out and orbed right next to Casey and orbed out, back next to Melinda and orbed out the Manor. Giant was looking around of what just happened. He didn't know that the boy could orb that fast.

**Giant**: You know this is a pretty nice house. I think I make myself home, till they return. He started laugh and walked into the living room. First, how the hell do I shot this alarm?

Wyatt and Caroline orbed in.

**Wyatt**: You don't! We do! He said and Giant turned around.

**Caroline**: Whoa. That is one huge Demon, she said. She had no active powers then healing.

**Wyatt**: Stay behind me, he commanded to Caroline.

She looked at him stubborn and stood right next to him and didn't move. Wyatt looked at her and knew there was no point arguing. She wasn't going to move.

The Giant started to smile and without any warning, he started to run right at them. The moment he did that, Caroline stepped behind Wyatt.

Wyatt held his hands up. The energy wave hit the Giant, which flew back to the other side of the room. He quickly got up and his smile became bigger.

**Giant**: A challenge. Nice. You have power boy, but still not enough to vanquish me.

Wyatt just looked at him calmly. The Giant started to run again. This time Wyatt didn't do a thing. He just waited. The moment the Giant reached them and was about to hit Wyatt on the face, he let his shield up, with Caroline in it too. The hand of the Giant bounced back and again he flew over the room.

He got up and shook his head. He looked at his hand and then at Wyatt.

Wyatt was the calm himself. Not afraid at all and Caroline looked at him amazed. This was a different Wyatt.

**Giant**: Nice trick, he said shaking his hand, which hurt. It's been a while I felt pain. Like I said, I like the challenge. We will meet again, young Witch and my lady.

Giant Shimmered out. Wyatt let his force field down. He turned around immediately and looked at Caroline.

**Wyatt**: Are you ok?

**Caroline**: I am more than ok. You were amazing. You were so calm. I have never seen you like this. What happened? She asked looking at him.

**Wyatt**: I needed to protect you. My energy wave is my strongest attack. It didn't hurt him a bit. This is the first time ever, that something like that happened. He is strong. I knew I couldn't beat him. So the only other strong thing I had against him was my force field. If that hadn't worked, well then I knew you would orb me out in an instant, so….

**Caroline**: We could have orbed out together.

**Wyatt**: No. A Demon with that strength could have gone through the protection around the Book of Shadows. I needed to be sure, that we were the ones who were still here, instead of him.

**Caroline**: I think that something already happened here. Look there is blood.

Wyatt closed his eyes instantly and Caroline did the same. Both of them opened it the same time and said at the same moment: Magic School. First they went upstairs to get the book and the both of them orbed out.

Half minute later, Jake walked into the Manor. He had gone early in the morning to arrange everything. He had been calling for Chris, as he was going to help orb them all over, but he didn't respond to any of them. So he got worried and returned to the Manor. He came in and looked around at the mess and saw blood on the floor. He called through the house, if somebody was there, but got no response. He stood there thinking and closed his eyes, to see if he could sense his girl. He had learned some old magic and said some words in an old language and opened his eyes again.

**Jake**: She is at Magic School, he said to himself.

He quickly got upstairs to get a teleportation potion.

**Magic School **

Melinda, Casey and Chris were groaning. When they had arrived at Magic School, everybody was in class, so nobody was in the Great Hall. So using his last strength, Chris had passed out the moment, they had orbed in. Now they were sitting up and looking around.

**Melinda**: What happened? She groaned.

**Casey**: Better question, where are we?

**Wyatt**: This is Magic School for good witches. Evil cannot enter.

**Casey**: Good to know that I am not evil, she said looking sarcastically at Melinda.

**Melinda**: Well I am happy for you, but we got bigger problems.

**Wyatt**: You mean the huge arrogant Demon that was at the Manor?

**Melinda**: Yep, that's the one.

The doors of the Hall opened and Piper walked in.

**Piper**: I knew I sensed you all here.

She walked over to her daughter and hugged her tight.

**Piper**: Happy birthday sweetie. My little girl has become a woman. I love you.

**Melinda**: Thank you mom, but it seems we have to cancel the birthday party.

**Jake**: What? Why? He asked also walking in.

**Melinda**: Jake? What are you doing here?

**Jake**: I came home to take you out, but the house was a mess, and no one was here. So using my magic, I sensed you guys.

**Chris**: You can sense? That's cool man! He said and gave him a bright smile.

**Jake**: Thanks, but seriously, what is going on? He asked concerned.

**Chris**: We have come across with a Demon we never faced before and I am not sure if we are even able to vanquish him. He calls himself the Giant. We didn't even got a chance. He hit us all three and this two were out and I was just able to orb them out.

**Wyatt**: Well, you must have orbed out, seconds before we orbed in. I fought the Giant and I have to say, that my most powerful power, my energy wave didn't hurt him a bit. He didn't expect my force field, which kept him away. Actually he loved it. He said that it had been a while that he had felt pain and he enjoyed it and told me that our fight was not over yet, basically and that he would be back. Only not just to fight me, he wants Casey too.

**Casey**: Why all this Demons are after me?

**Melinda**: I have told you this the first time we met. They want your powers or make you evil, so you can use it against us.

**Casey**: Well I can't help that you think I will be evil. Being here seems no proof to you.

**Melinda**: Nobody asked you to come, she said annoyed. It seems trouble follows you everywhere. Now my whole day is ruined, because of it.

**Casey**: Hey, I was fine on my own, but your brother keeps finding me.

**Chris**: No, you keep calling me.

**Casey**: What the hell does that mean? I didn't call for you.

**Chris**: Maybe you are not even aware that you are doing it?

**Casey**: And what the hell does that mean?

**Chris**: That I am your Whitelighter. I am the one who is hearing your calls, so it seems that we are stuck with each other.

**Casey**: Great, just what I need. A Whitelighter, who has a jealous Phoenix girlfriend, who hates my guts. This is going to be very interesting.

**Piper**: So is this going to be a habit? She asked Melinda, breaking the conversation of the others.

**Melinda**: I am not sure if I understand what you mean?

**Piper**: Well, when you became eighteen, I was kidnapped. Now it is your birthday again, and now we have an unbeatable Demon on our hands.

**Melinda**: No mom. We do. I would love for you to start prepare for tonight.

**Piper**: So I am good for the cooking huh, she said teasing her daughter. How am I going to cook, while you guys are maybe fighting a Demon in the next room?

**Melinda**: Mom!

**Piper**: Ok. ok...I get it…I will go and make you a fabulous dinner sweetie. She kissed her and smiled at the rest and walked out of the Hall.

**Wyatt**: So what are we going to do?

**Caroline**: Simple. What you guys always do. First find out what kind of Demon it is and what we can do to vanquish him.

**Wyatt**: Did I tell you today that I love you.

**Caroline**: Yes, a couple of times actually, but don't mind hearing again, she said smiling.

**Chris**: Gross. Let's find more about this Demon, shall we?

**Melinda**: Maybe one of you should get dad. You know to speed up things.

**Casey**: Hey Mel, Happy birthday. Sorry for today.

**Melinda**: Thanks and I am sorry too. I am cranky and shouldn't have said that to you. You want to come tonight to the party.

**Casey**: I am not leaving your side till this Demon is gone. So yep I love to come to the party, she said smiling at her and walked away to some pile of books.

Melinda sighed and Jake walked over to her and kissed her.

**Jake**: I had a whole plan for us today. Everything is ruined, he said sad.

**Melinda**: If we still are alive tomorrow, then we are going to do all the things that you had planned, ok?

**Jake**: Deal, he said and kissed her again.

**Very deep in the Underworld **

Giant shimmered in and sat down at his self-made throne of bones of humans. He looked at his hand. It was red and it itched. He was fascinated by it and kept staring at his hand. He liked the boy. He was brave and stood his ground against him. No one ever was able to survive a direct attack.

He was only bumped that the Whitelighter was able to grab Casey before he could. He was already wondering what she was able to do. If she would be a challenge? He didn't care about her powers.

He just wanted a challenge. It had been a while and he wanted to fight someone who was worthy of him.

**Magic School**

Leo had come and helped out finding anything on the Giant. Finally it was Casey who found something about him. She gave the book to Leo. Leo read the page quickly, so he could tell everybody what was in it.

**Leo**: Ok. Well basically it comes to this. The Giant is an ancient Demon. Probably even older and powerful than the Source. He lives in the deepest parts of the underworld and has thousands of minions. He never surface or kills anybody. He has been alive for so long, killing people started to bore him and it seems that he lives a good life down there. The only thing with him is that once in a hundred years, he surfaces to find him a challenge.

**Melinda**: I don't like the sound of that. What kind of challenge? She asked raising her eyebrows.

**Leo**: Well, he search for the most powerful being on the planet and challenges that person.

**Chris**: So that means you Mel.

**Melinda**: What? Why me?

**Chris**: Well you can become a Goddess maybe?.

**Melinda**: Crap. Just what I need. Ok, i don't want to sound like a diva, but it is my birthday and till now, it sucks. So I want this over with, so we can get on with our day. First let's go home and eat something and change. Then we go Demon hunting. Thanks dad for your help and I see you tonight.

They all orbed out to the manor.

**Very deep in the Underworld**

Giant, clicked with his fingers and four minions appeared instantly in front of him.

**Giant**: I want you to go to the Manor and get the boy Wyatt or Casey. I will fight one of them. Go now.

**Minion**: Of course my liege, but we can't pass the crystals around the house. We are not as strong as you are your greatness.

Giant waved with his hand and looked satisfied.

**Giant**: Now you can. Go get them.

**Manor**

They all orbed in the hallway.

**Melinda**: I am going to make us some breakfast.

**Caroline and Jake**: No, you're not.

**Jake**: You relax in the living room and let us worry about food, ok.

**Melinda**: Hmmmm….ok, she said smiling and went to sit on the couch.

Chris went to the Elders to inform them about the situation. Wyatt followed the rest to the kitchen. Casey joined Melinda to the couch and sit down next to her. The Demons shimmered in and observed. Two of them were in the kitchen, including the boy Witch. The girl was with the other one and an easy target. They shimmered out and back in, right behind the couch. Before the girls could do anything, they were shimmered out to the liar of the Giant.

It took the rest a small twenty minutes to make the breakfast and Wyatt went to the living room to let them know that breakfast was almost done, when he noticed they weren't there. He closed his eyes to sense his sister, but he couldn't.

**Wyatt**: Chris! Can you come here please?

Chris orbed in and Caroline came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

**Chris**: What? What's up?

**Wyatt**: Can you sense Casey?

**Chris**: Casey? Why is she gone?

**Wyatt**: Would I ask if she wasn't? He asked annoyed.

Chris gave him a face and closed his eyes to sense her. He opened his eyes again and looked worried at his brother.

**Wyatt**: Dammit!

**Caroline**: Now what? The Giant must have taken them, but we have no clue how to find his liar.

**Wyatt**: Dammit! He shouted. Magic school, he said and orbed out. The others followed.

**Very deep in the Underworld**

Melinda and Casey were shimmered in by the Demons in the liar of the Giant. He was sitting at his throne and watching in excitement. The girls were trying to get loose, but the Demons were holding them tight. While they were held, they were pushed forward and made to bow to the Giant.

**Minion**: We have brought you the girl Casey, your Greatness. Unfortunately it was not possible to get the boy, but we were able to get his sister.

**Giant**: She will do. Now leave us.

The minions let go of the girls and walked away from the liar, but Melinda turned around and started to blow them up, before they could defend themselves. The Giant laughed hard and applaused.

Melinda turned to face him and looked at him annoyed.

**Giant**: Welcome to my home. I have not brought you here to kill you, well not yet. I want to fight you, element girl. If you are able to hurt me in any way, then you will win and I will let you both go. If I win, well then you are both dead, that simple. So are you ready little girl, he said looking at Casey.

Melinda stepped forward, so she was standing completely in front of Casey. Giant looked amused and got up.

**Giants**: What's the meaning of this, little witch? I challenged her, not you.

**Melinda**: Well, if you must know. It is my job to protect her from creeps like you. I am a Charmed One, that's what I do. So if you want her, you have to go through me.

**Giant**: Hahahahaha. You are so small, I can squeeze you with two fingers.

**Melinda**: Sounds painful, she said challenging the Giant.

Casey looked amazed at Melinda. This was the second time, she stood before her, to protect her. She admired her courage, even if she was a small thing.

Giant came closer to Melinda, who held her hands up to freeze him, but when that didn't work, she tried her telekinesis powers, but that didn't work either. The Giant closed in on her and she quickly tried to blow him up. This worked. Not the way she hoped, but it made the Giant take a step back, every time she tried to blow him up,

**Giant**: I hope that's not all you have, because at some point I will be immune for it and then you will be dead.

**Melinda**: I know. You want more? Then that's exactly what you can get.

She quickly closed her eyes, so she could call upon her raw power. Casey and the Giant looked at her surprised. Both of them could feel the power change. The Giant understood what was going on and he didn't want her to get a chance to change. He quickly mover her way, but this time Casey came standing in front of Melinda. This made the Giant stop for a second and looked at Casey and then at Melinda.

**Casey**: Leave her alone! She yelled and there were torches all around them. She quickly held her hands up and called for the fire. She made it a circle around her and she walked a step towards the Giant.

Out of nowhere she started to shoot fire balls from the center of the circle towards the Giant. He held his hands up to protect his face. He backed a way, till he was almost at his throne again. Then Melinda screamed out and when Casey turned around, she was just in time to witness the transformation from Melinda to this Goddess. Her eyes and hair was white. She had a different dress on. There was a constant wind around her.

**Melinda**: Enough!

She looked at Casey for a moment and waved with her hand, sending her away from the cave. Then she looked at the Giant. He was not amused anymore, but pretty angry. He looked at her, when his eyes started to become huge. His hands went to his head and he started out to scream. He tried to look at Melinda.

Melinda was floating in the air and was whispering some words, he didn't hear. It felt like thousands of needles were pricking in his head at the same time. He yelled and walked around with his hands on his head.

**Giant**: Stop this! Stop this! He yelled.

Melinda stopped whispering and so the pain stopped. She moved with her finger and he flew hard against his throne and broke it, when he fell against it. She lifted her finger in the air and made him levitate. Giant threw with his hands, energy balls at her, but it deflected it against her invisible shield.

She didn't even pay attention to it. She let him fall again and started to blow him up. This he felt. He was stuck to the ground and couldn't move. He was getting crumbled to the ground, by her blowing power.

**Giant**: This is not possible, he mumbled under the blowing. You cannot beat me. Nobody can!

Again he yelled out, when he was get hit by hit, fast after each other. Then she stopped and looked at him. He wasn't moving. She knew he wasn't dead yet. Suddenly he opened his eyes and tried to reach for her, but she quickly held her right hand flat and crushed him into the ground. She kept pushing her hand down and made him crush too.

**Melinda**: Enough. You have lost your challenge. You will never challenge another person anymore.

She closed her eyes and made her other hand flat too. She held both her hands above him, crushing him double hard. She was taking control over his complete body and started to make a fist with both her hands, The Giant started to scream out in pain. While she made a fist, his bones were breaking one by one. When finally she had both her hands in a fist, the Giant was just lying there, not able to move.

The she opened them both at the same time and he blew up with a huge sound. The whole cave crumbled.

**Magic School**

**Wyatt**: We have to find them people. They can be dead by now! he shouted to no one.

**Leo**: Don't speak like that. We will find her. This is Melinda we are talking about. She can take care of herself.

**Wyatt**: Well I am still worried…I just...

Then Casey appeared, still with a circle of fire around her. She looked confused around and slowly the fire disappeared around her.

**Wyatt**: Casey. You're back. Where is Melinda? What happened?

**Casey**: Whoa. Easy there wonder boy. I am not sure what happened. We were in the cave of the Giant. He told us, that he wanted a challenge and wanted to fight me. Then your little brave sister jumped in front of me and started to fight the Giant. Her Charmed powers weren't enough, so I am not sure what was happening with her, but she started to power up and change. The Giant wasn't planning on, letting her change….so I stepped up and used the fire around me to defend Melinda, while she did her thing. Then I turned around and saw her changing into this…Goddess or something and then I was here.

**Jake**: She must have sent you here to protect you. she tends to do that, when she is in her raw power state.

**Caroline**: Can you remember anything that can help us to find her.

**Casey**: I am sorry, but it was a big cave. Not much to go on too.

**Chris**: Ok, we must find her, like now. Maybe call for a lost witch or sister?

**Wyatt**: Sure. Anything to get her back.

**Jake**: No need. She is coming.

**Chris**: What? How do you…

Melinda appeared and looked around. Then she slowly floated to the ground and closed her eyes. Jake and her brothers were standing close to catch, if she would faint. She opened her eyes, was a bit dizzy but didn't faint. She looked around and smiled.

**Wyatt**: Hey you. You didn't faint. Someone is getting stronger.

**Chris**: What happened?

**Melinda**: Well, let's say the Giant has lost the challenge and will not be challenging anybody soon.

**Leo**: That's my girl, he said smiling and they all smiled.

**Melinda**: So, who wants to party? She asked smiling brightly?

They all cheered. They decided to celebrate the party at Magic School, as Piper had been cooking all day, even she knew what was going on. She knew her daughter would come back and then she deserved a nice dinner and fun.

Fun they had, till very late in the night. She got lovely presents and enjoyed her evening with her loved ones. She even had fun with Casey. Who knew, maybe they could be friends in the end. Time would tell.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS! TILL NEXT TIME!


	25. S2 EP 3: Jake the Almighty!

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 3  
>Jake the Almighty<p>

22-07-2026

_Last week it was my birthday. Of course it was not a normal one. We had to fight a Giant. Again my raw powers vanquished a Demon that was unbeatable. I didn't even feel like, I used my full power. Scary…_

_Jake was so sweet. De day after my birthday, I woke up with breakfast on bed. After that I had Jake as desert. After our breakfast, Chris orbed us to Central Park in New York. We walked for two hours and sat down by the water and talked about life and normal things. It was lovely. After the park, Chris orbed us to Eifel tower in Paris. We had lunch at a very small, but nice bistro. After we had eaten, Chris orbed us to our last stop. Hawaii. Can you believe it? It was awesome. When we arrived there was a woman waiting for us. After she had welcomed us, she served us all night. She brought food and drinks and danced for us. We watch the sun going down. When we were orbed back home, we fell in sleep, holding each other tight._  
><em>I love that guy, I really do.<em>

_Now I am even more proud of him. His lessons are over with Silvia. She has taught him everything she knows. I had a chat with her two days ago about it. She admits that it takes normally much longer, but that Jake is a quick learner and he seemed to be a sponge. He sucks in all knowledge just like that. He has also his natural own magic and a very strong will. So he is finally going to coroneted to a high priest. The first male high priest of the Witches of the First Order. She was so excited, I could tell and proud. Unfortunately I won't see him till midnight at the coronation._

_I will let you know how it went, my dear and trusty diary._

_See ya.._

Melinda was lying on her bed, looking at all the picture they had made on their day out. She was smiling at some memories, when a panicked Chris came in her room.

**Melinda:** Hey…..! Privacy!

**Chris:** Sorry Mel. Casey is under attack by a dozen Demons.

**Melinda:** What? Well hurry orb us there!

Chris did as he was told and orbed them to the beach.

**Beach**

Casey loved walking on the beach early in the mornings and all the way in the end, where almost nobody came and was quit, she meditated to get her powers under control. Unfortunately, her daily routine was noticed by Demons that were shadowing her. They waited for her to be alone and that no one was around. Then they waited till she was sitting on the sand and meditating.

Now there were more than dozen Demons, surrounding Casey. They made just one mistake. Casey loved this place also, because here she had three of the four elements in case she would get attack.

When the Demons appeared in a circle around her, she slowly stood up. She closed her eyes and the sand around her started to move in a circle around her. It went so fast. Now it was like a tornado around her. Her eyes had turned into the color of the sand. She was breathing hard. The Demons started to attack her, but their hits didn't get through the sand.

**Kane:** Stop attacking. Don't waste your energy. Let's wait and see how long our little witch can hold her shield up.

The Demons stood in a circle around her. Casey looked around her and knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for long. She started to call for Chris in her mind.

Chris and Melinda orbed in, a bit away from the scene and Chris wanted to help her immediately, but was stopped by his little sister.

**Chris:** She is calling for me. I need to help her.

**Melinda**: I know, but just wait a bit longer. I want to see what she will do, when she is pushed to her limits. How far her powers go?

**Chris:** Why?

**Melinda:** It can be important for later and also if we want to help her control her powers, we need to know first, how far can she go?

Chris didn't like it, but stayed with his sister.

Casey knew she couldn't hold the sand tornado too long and called for another element, the water. The sky became darker and the sea became wilder. The gulfs were getting higher and higher. The Demons noticed it too and started to attack her again. Casey really had to focus to keep the sand tornado up, while she made the water come closer and closer to them, but it was too much. She couldn't hold it all together. While she still had to tornado around her, she fell to her knees. The Demons started to advance their attacks on her.

**Chris:** Can we now help?

**Melinda**: Yes we can. Orb us on each side of her.

Chris nodded and did as he was told. Out of nowhere they orbed close to Casey. Melinda immediately held her hands up to freeze the scene. All Demons except Kane froze.

**Chris:** Casey. Let go. We are here.

Casey looked up thankful at Chris and then she passed out. The moment the she closed her eyes, all sand fell to the floor, leaving a vulnerable Casey lying on the sands.

Kane started to focus his energy balls at Casey, but Melinda stood before her now and blew them all up and Chris stood on the other side.

**Kane**: Why the hell are you protecting her? She is a danger for both sides. If she grew in her powers, she can destroy the world. She needs to die.

**Melinda**: Unless she learns to control her powers and use them for good. Then it would only be bad for you guys, she said smirking at the Demon.

Kane looked pissed off at Melinda. In the meantime Casey started to wake up and lifted her head. She saw Melinda standing in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was keep getting rescued by such a small girl.

**Kane**: This is not over, he said and shimmered out.

**Melinda**: Chicken! Melinda shouted.

She turned around and bent over to help Casey up.

**Casey**: Thanks you guys. This was close one.

She looked up to Chris and then she gave him a face.

**Casey**: What took you so long? I have called like a thousand times for you.

**Chris**: Don't remind me. I still have a migraine, he said teasing her.

Casey slapped him on his arm and they laughed.

**Melinda**: Actually it was my fault. We were here, the moment the Demons started to attack you and when you created the tornado thing around you.

**Casey**: What? Why did you wait so long to help?

**Melinda**: I wanted to see what you could do, when you were pushed to your limits. I wanted to know how far you are.

**Casey**: I could have been killed back there and you were watching how powerful I really am? She shrieked.

**Melinda**: Yep! Listen, you and I aren't that different. We can call upon a power that's beyond our regular powers. In the beginning I passed out every time. Sometimes they had to talk to me, so I would change back again. Otherwise I would have stayed raged and maybe destroyed the world by now. When I was watching you, I noticed that you started to lose a lot of energy, because you were holding back and focusing on not losing, that cost you almost your life. We have to teach you, how to let go, but still be in control. Do you understand what I am trying to say, she said looking at Casey?

**Casey**: Yeah, I think so. I have to go mental to become normal again.

**Melinda**: That's also a way to describe it, but if it works for you…then yes you do. Go mental...

**Chris**: So, can I orb you somewhere or do anything for you?

**Casey**: No, I am fine. I don't think that the Demons will come back anytime soon, so I will walk to the boulevard and get something to eat.

**Chris**: Ok then, well then I have go, because other charges are calling for me.

He was about to orb out, when Melinda grabbed him.

**Melinda**: Aren't you forgetting something, she said. Like taking me home first! She said.

**Chris**: Sorry, it's a bit crisis all over the place. Bye Casey, he said and grabbed Melinda and orbed out.

**Underworld**

Kane was pacing around in his liar. He was thinking. He had read many books, about all the Demons that had tried to kill the Charmed Ones before him. He knew almost everything about them. He was the next generation. He had worshipped John the Source, but John had issues. Those made him loose the battle. Kane didn't have any problems what so ever. The only thing he desired was power. A lot of it. Only he figured out, that having demonic powers, were different then collecting good powers. They were stronger, more pure. He also wanted badly to control the elements. It was a very rare and powerful gift. He had once tried to get the powers of Melinda. Her raw powers, but he was at the battle and he had seen her in her transformation. There was no way, which he was able to get close enough to get those powers. So his new target was Casey. Too bad that one of the Charmed Ones, was her charge.

Another demon walked into liar and told Kane some great interesting news. Jake the boyfriend of that little Witch Melinda, was coming to his full powers at midnight. Also on the same place where the huge battle took place last year. Where good won over bad. He was going to become a leader of the Witches of the First Order. That would probably also mean that the rest of the Charmed family would be there too, but what if he had some help from some friends, he met at John's party last year. Some of them had, amazing powers which they could use. A plan started to rise in Kane and he smiled.

**Magic School**

Melinda had used a teleportation potion to check on her hubby. Unfortunately there was nobody there. They had already done all the preparations for the ritual at school, now they had to prepare at the woods. Melinda used another teleportation potion to send herself to the woods.

**Woods**

Melinda appeared in the center of the round open area. She looked around and there were a lot of people. They were cleaning the place up and chanting and placing crystals all over the place, but Melinda didn't feel a lot of magic coming from the people or the crystals all around her. It was placed all over the open area, like mines. You had be careful where you stepped. She looked around and of course in the middle of the place, Silvia was busy creating the perfect circle she could for tonight.

Melinda walked over to her. Silvia looked up.

**Silvia**: Hey sweetie. If you are looking for Jake, he is somewhere in the woods, looking for burn wood with the kids. He will be back soon.

**Melinda**: Thanks for informing me, but I didn't just came for him. I wanted to see what you guys were doing and if I could help, she said smiling.

In the woods the kids were enjoying themselves with Jake. They were playing hide and seek. Jake was the seeker and the kids were hiding. While he was walking around, he felt the energy around him change. There was some tension in the peaceful forest. Like any minute something could happen. He did not know why, but suddenly he became alert, only too late. He walked over to a tree, because he saw a shoe lying on the ground. When he walked over, he had to put his hands before his mouth. One of the kids were stabbed, killed and left behind like dirt. When Jake saw this he became raged.

**Jake**: Noooooooooooo! He shouted and started to cry.

He kneeled down to hold the small body of the boy. Then he remembered the other kids and quickly he got up to call for them. He yelled that the game was over and that they were in danger. That should let them come out of their hiding place, but none of them did. He started to run, without direction all over and one by one he found the little ones dead.

Melinda was talking to Silvia, when she grabbed her chest and started to cry. She needed to bend over or she was going to scream out of pain.

**Silvia**: Honey, what's wrong? She asked worried.

**Melinda**: Jake. There is something with Jake. It feels like his heart is breaking in pieces. I need to find him, she said and run into the woods.

**Silvia**: Melinda wait, she called but Melinda was already running.

People saw her running and calling for Jake and started to panic. They all gathered around Silvia. She commanded them to go and help Melinda search for Jake. She warned them to be careful. A day like this, there could be danger lurking around. They had done of course all the protection spells they had also in the past, but better be save then to worry.

Jake heard Melinda her voice calling in the distance, but he just couldn't speak. The tears were rolling down his face and he was gathering the little ones he found together at one place.

Melinda stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She breathed slowly and focused on Jake. Then she heard someone crying in the distance. She quickly followed the sound of the crying, till she reached Jake. She held her hands up to her mouth, when she saw Jake holding the little ones and crying.

She started to cry too and walked slowly over to him and kneeled down by him.

**Jake**: They killed them Mel. All of them! He cried.

**Melinda**: Who did Jake? She asked while she was trying to get herself under control and not look at all the little bodies.

Before Jake could answer her question, they heard a woman screaming so hard, you could feel it to the bone.

**Woman**: No! No, no no, no no, no! She cried and ran over to Jake and let herself fall on the ground and grabbed her daughter and held her close to her. No, please Goddess! NOOO! She cried.

Her pain was felt through the forest and it was not long before they all found their children. Parents were crying and holding each other. Jake was standing in the corner against a tree and was just watching the scene. He cried, but without sound. He was completely covered in blood of the little ones.

Slowly the parents got up and lifted their children and started to take them out of the forest.

Jake and Melinda walked behind them without speaking at all. Melinda was silently crying and time to time she looked over to Jake. His face was filled with anger and rage. She held his hand and tried like her mother always did, to send him some positive energy. She had no idea if it had worked.

Finally they had reached the open area again and they put all the little bodies in the circle and the families stood around it and everybody was crying.

**Melinda**: Wyatt, Chris?! She called for her brothers.

Wyatt and Chris both orbed in. Wyatt was looking like he had just taken a shower and fresh, while Chris was covered in blood, because he had just saved an innocent, who was stabbed a few times.

**Wyatt**: Hey sis…he started. Till he looked around and noticed the suffering around him.

**Chris**: Oh my god. What happened here? He asked looking around in shock.

The Charmed Ones walked over to the circle and watch in horror all those small bodies. The parents crying.

**Chris**: What happened?

**Melinda**: Jake was in the forest, getting some burn wood and playing hide and seek. It was the little ones their turn to hide and when Jake started to search for them, he found the bodies.

**Wyatt**: That must have been awful for him. Where is Jake actually?

They all three looked around and couldn't find him. Wyatt and Chris tried to sense him, but it looked like he had blocked them. He had disappeared.

**Melinda**: Oh, this is not good. He was raged and with his new found powers, I have no idea what he will do or how strong he actually is now! She said really getting worried.

**Silvia**: I do. We haven't done the ritual yet, as it should be done at midnight, but after the training he got, he is pretty strong for a human Witch.

**Melinda**: Crap! Does he have the power to vanish also? She asked looking around.

**Silvia**: No he hasn't, but he had the gift to sneak out. He has done it a lot. Whatever we do, we must find him before midnight...I am not sure if most of the witches will come again. It took me already a lot of convincing. After what happened last year, now it seems that everybody who hears the Witches of the First Order practically runs away. So it must be tonight.

**Melinda**: Don't worry. We will find him.

**Wyatt**: But where?

**Melinda**: Well if I know my boyfriend, he has not the power to send himself to the Underworld. For that he still will need a teleportation potion, which he can only get from our house. So let's check the Manor first. Otherwise we go to the Underworld and kick but, till we find him! Whatever happens, he must be back before midnight. He has worked so hard for this. This shouldn't be the end of it, like this.

**Silvia**: I am sorry, but I have to go and try to calm down the people who lost their children, she said sadly.

Melinda looked towards the circle and quickly turned her face. Like Jake her blood started to boil with anger. How could they do this? They were just children.

**Underworld**

Kane was pacing around and waiting for one of his minions. Then he heard footsteps and looked up. He wasn't used to hear footsteps as normally all minions shimmered in. So he watched in amusement who was coming into the liar. Then there was Jake. His face was filled with anger. His eyes were red of the tears he had over the little ones. He was still covered in blood and was shaking all over.

**Kane**: Who the hell are you? He asked, not amused anymore. He became alert, when he felt the rage of the boy in his liar.

**Jake**: If you are waiting for your minions, they are dead. Now it is your turn! He said calmly.

**Kane**: What have I done to you? I have never seen you before, go away before I send you to the afterworld.

**Jake**: I am Jake the high priest of Witches of the First Order and the boyfriend of Melinda Halliwell, the Charmed One.

**Kane**: Ah, I see. My minions were indeed send to stop the coronation. Not to annoy you, but to annoy your girlfriend and the element girl. She is the one we want and I don't mind screwing over everybody to get to her.

**Jake**: You will never have Casey. I won't let you.

**Kane**: You are human, what can you possibly do to me?

Jake whispered some words and Kane was pushed backwards against the wall. He quickly got up and waved with his hand and used telekinesis to throw Jake against a wall. He also got up quickly and now they had a face off.

**Kane**: Well, well. The human boy has learned some tricks. So now what? You going to bind me and take my powers for yourself?

**Jake**: You are confusing me with Mia. I am nothing like her. I am not allowed to kill, but I am for sure allowed to cost you pain, as you have cost all those innocent children and their families. Tell me, what did you accomplish, by killing those kids? I really want to know.

**Kane**: Oh well, that was just fun. They were playing hide and seek and they were found.

**Jake**: You bastard! He shouted.

Lifted his right hand up and started to whisper old and dark words into his fist. He was so angry that rage was flowing through him. He couldn't think straight anymore and the power had taking over.

He opened his hand and Kane flew again hard against the wall. This time he stayed in midair hanging like a painting. He was bound.

Jake was walking up to him, shouting and moaning with anger. He was shaken all over and his eyes were red. He looked almighty in a very scary way. He had now control over the whole body of Kane. He could simply break all his bones, just by squeezing his hand. He had learned that from Goddess Melinda. Not that she had teached him, but he had pay attention.

Out of nowhere Melinda appeared, right in front of him. Jake didn't even notice at first. He was fixated at Kane and still shaking. Melinda looked at him and then at Kane, who was obviously in a lot of pain and really pissed off. She understood what Jake was doing and she needed to stop him.

**Melinda**: Jake! Jake! It's me, Melinda. I am here. Hey, look at me! She shouted at him.

She grabbed his arm, to bring it down. That was the moment he looked at her.

**Jake**: Melinda, get out of here. This is MY FIGHT! He shouted at her. He killed all those children. They trusted me to protect them. Their parents trusted me with them in the woods. Now they are DEAD! He shouted again and started to cry.

His hand was still shaking and even when he spoke, he kept watching Kane.

**Melinda**: Jake, listen to me. Listen! This is not the way. If you do this, you will be just like Mia. A Witch who uses his powers as he please. Not by the Wiccan ways. You are a good person. You are a good Witch. Please don't do this. I am begging you. Don' t. Let him be. Come back with me to the woods. We have a ritual to finish. It has to be done tonight, to receive your full powers. Please, please come with me.

Jake looked for a second at Melinda. When he saw her face and the pain in her eyes, to see him like this, he started to cry again.

**Melinda**: It's ok. Cry. Let it all out. It's ok. It's me. I love you, she said now also crying.

By these words, Jake's hand went slowly down and when it was all down, Kane wasn't bound anymore.

He got up and looked at the scene. Jake collapsed to the ground and Melinda was there for him and hugging him instantly. Kane saw his chance to kill at least one of the Charmed Ones and wanted to attack them, when Wyatt and Chris orbed in.

**Kane**: Where did you two come from? He asked surprised, having the rest of the Charmed Ones also in his liar.

**Wyatt**: When our sister did a lost love spell, she was brought here. We would be here also, but more of your minions decided to return and finish the job with the parents, only they didn't count on us to be there.  
>So that leaves you.<p>

Chris looked for a second to Melinda who was looking back and crying, while she was holding Jake.

He turned his head and looked angry at Kane. Without warning he orbed out and orbed back in right behind him and used his telekinesis powers to move him towards Wyatt, used his energy wave to blast him into oblivion. After the Demon was gone, they hurried over to Jake and Melinda and orbed them out to the woods.

Jake was still on the ground as was Melinda. Silvia hurried over to him and sat by him. Melinda got up and watched them. Silvia started to chant calming down spells and ordered someone to make some herbal tea and bring her some candles. People started to arrange things.

**Silvia**: Jake look at me. Look at me dammit! She raised her voice, which she almost never did.

Jake looked at her with red eyes. He wiped his tears and stared at her.

**Silvia**: Look around you. You see those people arranging the circle for your coronation? They have just lost their child, but still helping. You know why? Because, they still believe in you as a leader and still want you to get in your full powers. If they as a parent can be that strong, to put their hurt and pain aside and focus on the task. As a leader you must do the same. Being a Witch comes with pain. Pain you learn to live with along the way and all the good that you will do, will make a little bit up for it. Now, get up! She commanded.

Jake got up and wiped his last remaining tears and looked determined at Silvia. He had heard clearly what she and Melinda had said to him. He looked around and the circle was ready. It was already late. One of the witches had taken the kids away with the truck to deal with the little bodies. He looked at Silvia and then hugged and thanked her.

**Jake**: I hope to be as wise and strong as you are, he had whispered at her.

**Silvia**: You already are. Believe in yourself, she had said back.

Then he turned around to face Melinda.

**Jake**: I am so happy that you are in my life. If you hadn't talk to me back there and stopped me, things would have gone terribly wrong. Thank you, he said smiling.

After that, he went to the middle of the circle. Hugged one by one everybody and made his condolences.

He told them, that the Demon, who had done this, was vanquished. He knew it wouldn't help that much, but at least they didn't have to worry about that part anymore.

The ceremony started. Jake has changed his clothes into a white robe and stood in the middle of the circle barefoot. He was facing Silvia and Melinda. They were both looking proud and smiling.

Jake couldn't help to smile himself. Then the ritual started. They chanted, threw herbs at Jake and walked around him, with white sage to cleanse him and make him pure to receive his powers from Silvia. It was funny to watch for Melinda. By them, they just had to chant some words, which would be enough. Human witches were forced to do these lengthy rituals.

After it was done, the group seemed pumped as they noticed the huge power switch in Jake. Melinda felt it lightly, but not more than usual. So she really wanted to be excited, but wasn't. She was of course happy for him. He had become a high priest.

Silvia had explained earlier what that exactly meant for a human witch. He would be more like Melinda was she was raged, but then the calmer version of it. He could a lot of stuff she could do to, but in a less powerful way. He could draw also power from the earth. So Melinda was already planning some magical dates, so they could test out their powers…without disturbing the earth of course…

After the ceremony, the mood changed with everyone, because then the realization came back of the missing children sounds. Of the grief the families had to go through. Jake his heart broke, when he said his goodbyes and hugged some of the mothers. He could literally feel their heart being broken into pieces.

**Jake**: Is there nothing we can do for the little ones. This is so not fair. There must be away. Reverse time or something. I mean we have so many powerful people around us. You, he pointed at Melinda. Silvia. Your brothers. Casey. Your mother. There must be a way.

**Wyatt**: I don't think that we can do anything. If we would be able to anything, then it would have presented itself by now. I am more concerned about how you guys are going to explain this to the cops.

**Silvia**: Well, there are some witch families, who never tell the government about their little ones. They educate themselves the Wiccan ways and most of them live in forests and as a coven most of their lives...

So if something like this happens, then we do a ritual and then burn the bodies. That's at least how it has been done for many years.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other in shock. They never knew this. After hanging a bit longer, they all went to their homes.

Later that night, Jake and Melinda had made love and now he was sleeping. Melinda was still thinking about all that had happened today. She kept seeing the face of Jake, when rage had taken him over.

She tried to not worry about it, but couldn't help herself. She wanted to reach for her diary to write about it, but when she moved, Jake woke up and turned around to look at Melinda and told her to go to sleep. It was already very late. Melinda smiled at him, kissed him, sighed silently, pushed her worries aside, kissed him and went to bed.


	26. S2 EP 4 - Sisters

Melinda  
>Power of One<p>

Episode 4  
>Sisters<p>

01 Aug 2026

Melinda was running. She ducked for a fire ball and then a water ball, almost hit her, she quickly froze it and then blew it up. She looked up to Casey, who was starting to levitate. Casey spread her arms and was calling for the air around her. Melinda quickly run around her in circles and tried to blow her up, while Casey had to deflect it. It kept going on for hours and both girls were beat. They sat across each other and their knees touched and both of them held their hands up. While they were holding hands, both of them started to breath at the same time. Slowly they opened their eyes and were back at Magic School.

**Casey**: Wow! That was intense! She shouted cheerfully.

**Melinda**: I am beat, she panted.

**Leo**: So you girls had a whole training just now? He asked confused.

Jake had found a room, where they could and destroy as much as they wanted, without actually doing any harm. He had enchanted the room. Now the moment someone would lose a battle in training, they would be brought back. If they decided to come back themselves, then they had to meditate and touch each other, to do so. It was not possible to kill. After that, he had thought the girls, how to connect and fight each other mentally. Both girls, had been training really hard to learn how to do it.

After Jake had explained to Leo how the room worked, Leo looked at him impressed.

**Leo**: You did all this by yourself? He asked admiring Jake.

**Jake**: Yeah, I did. To be honest, I was thinking a while about a room like this, more to control Melinda's raw power, but after she got it under control, I didn't think about it anymore, till Casey came along and Melinda needed a training area.

**Leo**: Well I love it. So they are actually fighting in their minds…

**Jake**: Yes, but will feel for them, as real as it can be, he said smiling brightly.

**Leo**: Fascinating. I needed a room like this, back when the Charmed Ones, got into their powers.

**Jake**: We can keep it for the next generation, he said smiling.

**Leo**: I thought that you guys were the next generation, he said smiling back.

**Jake**: I mean my next generation, not yours…my sons or daughters.

**Leo**: Got it, he said and smirked.

**Jake**: So ladies, who is hungry?

Both girls lifted their hands eagerly, which made Jake smile. They all left the room, so they could get something to eat. Jake suggested a nice bistro in the city. They could use a teleportation potion to get there. The girls loved the idea.

**Downtown Bistro**

Both girls were enjoying the sun, while Jake was ordering their food. While they were eaten, they talked about new ways to attack each other and about defending possibilities in a fight. After that, the girls had decided, that tonight it should be a night without magic, just fun! So they decided to go to a disco.

Dance a bit and have fun. Jake loved the idea. He had never been to a disco before and now he would go with his girlfriend. He got up to go and pay for the food. The girls were talking about what they would wear, when a poor looking young boy approached the table. Melinda turned around her head when a waiter, tried to send the boy away, because he looked dirty and homeless.

**Melinda**: Hey! Leave that kid alone. He is not doing any harm.

The waiter ignored her, and was about to take the boy by his arm, when Melinda froze the scene took the boy, who unfroze en quickly she unfroze the scene. The waiter looked surprised when the boy wasn't there anymore but now standing by Melinda.

**Waiter**: What the hell? How did he got there so fast?

**Melinda**: Magic, she said challenging him. I am a powerful witch and I used my powers. So if you don't want to feel my wrath, leave this kid alone and bring him some food, my treat.

Waiter looked at her for a moment and shook his head, thinking that there are really a lot of crazy people in the world. He thought it was a shame that such a lovely girl, was so disturbed. He left to get some food for the kid. People around them started to applaus. At that moment Jake came back and sat down.

**Jake**: What's going on? Who's the kid? He asked looking at him.

Melinda told him what happened and Jake smiled. He loved his girl so much. She was so good, that she couldn't help herself to help anybody in need. The boy ate and Melinda made sure that he got a bit freshened up in the bathroom with Jake. The boy came back alone, while Jake was paying for the food of the kid.

**Casey**: Hey kid, what's your name by the way?

He looked at both of them and suddenly an evil smile cam over him. he grabbed one arm of Casey and the other of Melinda.

**Kid**: Call me your worst nightmare, he smirked and closed his eyes.

Both girls fell instantly from their chair on the ground. The kid walked away from the scene. People started to surround the girls and Jake couldn't do anything. He had seen the little kid touch them and that they passed out. He quickly run to the toilet and called out for Wyatt.

**Jake**: Wyatt! I need you NOW! He shouted.

Wyatt appeared, looking very sleepy. He has his shorts and shirt on. He looked around to Jake.

**Jake**: What the hell are you wearing? he asked looking at Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: I was sleeping, ok? I was up all night, fighting off voodoomasters in Africa to save my charge from been sacrificed.

**Jake**: Never mind. We have huge problems. The girls are been touched by some kid and now are lying on the ground, surrounded with people. They even called for an ambulance.

**Wyatt**: Crap! There is nothing we can do here. We orb them out when they arrive at the hospital.

Do you think you can do some old magic to change their identities, just for a little while?

**Jake**: I don't think so, not with just some words. I will need some things for that.

**Wyatt**: Crap! Caroline! He yelled.

Instantly his girlfriend orbed in. She laughed when she saw Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Very funny, but I believe we have a more important problem at hand, he said while the ambulance arrived.

**Caroline**: For whom is that ambulance, she asked alert.

**Jake**: For Mel and Casey.

Jake quickly explained what had happened. Caroline was watching in the meantime the girls. She quickly closed her eyes and orbed quickly the wallet of both girls out of the purses, before anyone looked inside for their names. Both of them were carried in the ambulance and the ambulance drove away.

**Wyatt**: Nice thinking, but what now?

**Caroline**: Don't worry about it. I am your Whitelighter and it is my job to protect you guys. So let me do my job, she said and orbed out before Wyatt could respond.

**Wyatt**: What's up with her, you think? He asked confused.

**Jake**: Let's get out of here, he said and Wyatt orbed them out to the Manor.

**Manor, Other world**

Melinda woke up in her own room. She looked around dazed and realized she was home.

'That little brat' she thought to herself. What did he too her?

**Melinda**: Casey, she whispered.

He had touched her too. she quickly got up and walked downstairs.

**Melinda**: Wyatt! Chris! Anybody! She called out, while she was running down the stairs.

Then Piper showed up around the corner and stood at the bottom of the stairs looking angry at her daughter.

**Piper**: How many times, I have told you not to run down like that!

**Melinda**: Mom? What are you doing here? Have you seen Wyatt and Chris? She asked.

**Piper**: Whoa! What the hell are you talking about? Who is Wyatt and Chris and what do you mean with, what am I doing her? she asked confused.

Leo walked in from the kitchen at the sound of commotion.

**Leo**: Hey you two, what is going on? He asked carefully.

**Piper**: I am not sure. Honey is everything alright? She asked looking confused.

**Melinda**: No, everything is not alright. One minute I am having a lunch with Casey and Jake and then the next minute I am home. There was this kid, who touched me and Casey and I think it did something to us, she explained.

**Leo**: Who is Jake? Leo asked?

**Melinda**: Seriously dad! Is that all you heard? She asked annoyed. Never mind. I am going to the attic to check on the Book of Shadows for this kid.

**Piper**: Book of Shadows? She asked confused.

**Melinda**: Oh don't tell me you two too? she said looking at her confused parents.

She was just about to go upstairs, when Casey came downstairs, still looking sleepy. Melinda looked at her surprised, till she was all the way down.

**Casey**: What? Why are you staring at me like that? She asked annoyed.

**Melinda**: Did you sleep here?

**Casey**: Of course I did. Where else would I sleep? You are acting weird! And why are you dressed already?

**Piper**: She is having some episode this morning.

Melinda looked around at everybody, who was staring at her and groaned. She walked upstairs to the attic, without saying a word. Her parents and Casey followed her. Melinda walked into the attic and stared at it, with her mouth open. Her parents and Casey were now also in the attic, looking at Melinda.

**Melinda**: Where is the book and the potion table. Where is all the stuff? she asked more confused.

**Piper**: Honey, don't you remember that we painted it with the four of us, so it can be your bedroom, because you like to write a lot and with the lightning, is this the perfect place. Your sister will get your room, as it is bigger of course.

**Melinda**: My what?! She shrieked.

**Casey**: Euhm….Hello! Me! Your sister!

**Melinda**: Ok, i don't know what kind of sick mindgame this is, but I need to get out this. This is all not real.

**Piper**: Sweetie, maybe you need to sit down a bit, while we call a doctor.

**Melinda**: I am fine mother. I need to go?

**Leo**: Where are you going this early in the morning, young lady? He asked firmly.

**Melinda**: To figure out what is going on?

**Casey**: I am coming with you!

**Melinda**: No, you're not! She said firmly.

**Casey**: I don't care. I am coming!

She quickly run off the attic, to change and Melinda stood there. She was rubbing her forehead. She felt a migraine coming up. She looked at her worried parents.

**Melinda**: I love you guys. All will be fine. Don't worry. I am fine. Really, she said with a bright smile.

The room is starting to look very nice. Isn't it? She asked.

Without waiting for their response, she walked out of the attic feeling all alone. Till, she almost shrieked, when Casey showed up from her room. She was completely dressed and ready to go.

She looked hopeful at Melinda and she could do nothing else but sigh and nod that she had to follow her.

They got into the car and Melinda started to write to the woods.

**Casey**: Ok, so just to be clear. I don't mind going along and play this episode side along with you, but can you at least think what is going on? She asked curious with big eyes looking at her sister. Melinda looked at her for a moment. She rolled with her eyes and sighed.

**Melinda**: Where we come from, we are both very powerful witches. I was training you with Jake my boyfriend, how to control your powers.

**Casey**: Cool! I have powers, she said giggling. What kind of powers? She asked eager.

**Melinda**: You were able to control the Elements. All four of them, but not for long. Some point it looks like the power is taking over you. So we were training you. Then we went for a lunch and a kid showed up. He looked dirty and hungry. The waiter wanted to send him away, but we stopped it and Jake was getting some food for the kid, when he touched us both and we woke up here. In reality, we are not sisters. Actually we are just starting to like each other a bit. Let's say understand each other a bit. I am a Charmed One. Together with my brothers, Wyatt and Chris. Our whole heritage is magical.

**Casey**: Ok, I can dig that story, she said shaking her head. Letting the story in.

Melinda sighed and drove out of the city to the woods.

**Casey**: Where are we going? She asked looking around.

**Melinda**: To the woods. I hope that they are there and Jake also.

**Casey**: Who?

**Melinda**: Sisters of the First Order.

**Casey**: That sounds mysterious. I like it already. Love the way your mind can make up this kind of stories and actually believe it. So cool, she said and smiled brightly.

Melinda looked at Casey. She was so different than the one from her time. That one, had a nasty mouth and was cocky. This version was sweet, innocent and a believer. She actually started to like this version of Casey. She never had sisters. She always grew up with boys around her. She didn't know better. It was different to have a sister. Even for a little while. Still she would never give up her brothers over Casey.

The arrived at the woods.

**Manor, Present**

Jake and Wyatt orbed in, while Chris and Bianca came out of the kitchen. They had just breakfast.

Chris smile disappeared, when he looked at the faces of Wyatt and Jake.

**Chris**: What's wrong? He asked.

Bianca and Chris listened, while Jake was telling what had happened. Bianca looked in thoughts.

**Bianca**: If I were you, I would double the protection around the house. We don't know how long they will be gone and that means, till that time no Power of Three.

**Chris**: I well get on that right now, he said and walked away.

**Jake**: I am going to Magic School to see what I can find out.

**Wyatt**: I am going upstairs to the Book of Shadows.

**Bianca**: I would love to help, but this is a Casey problem and I don't do Casey issues.

**Wyatt**: Bianca. Now is not the time to hold a grudge. We need any help we can get.

**Bianca**: Fine! What can I do?

**Wyatt**: Go down there and see what you can find out.

**Bianca**: Fine! But then I need to change, she said and walked away too.

She was wearing a colorful outfit, which was not fit for the Underworld.

**Woods, Other world**

Melinda and Casey arrived at the woods. Melinda parked as close as she could by the open area.

When they walked into the open area, Casey stopped walking and looked around.

**Casey**: Wow! I never knew about this place. It is a complete circle. How cool, she said getting excited. So, when will me meet de witches? She asked curious.

**Melinda**: Don't know. I am not even sure, if they are here. If they even exist in this world?

**Casey**: Why did you come here then?

**Melinda**: Because, they are human Witches. Maybe the Demon who did this, made all the magical creatures disappear, but maybe he didn't think of the human ones.

**Casey**: That's actually very clever.

Melinda smiled at her sister and walked towards some trees. Silvia her cabin was not far from here.

She walked straight to the cabin, because she had been there a few times. She knocked on the door and Silvia opened.

**Melinda**: Oh thank god. You are here. You can't believe how happy I am to see you Silvia, she said smiling. Is Jake here too? She asked looking inside.

**Silvia**: Dear child. Slow down. Have we met? You look familiar.

**Melinda**: Yes, we have met. I know that you are the Higpriestreses of the Witches of the First Order. You helped me get in touch with my raw power. You are living at this moment at Magic School.

Silvia looks surprised at Melinda.

**Silvia**: Come in, she said politely.

The girls did as they were told. They sat down and Silvia went to the small kitchen she had, to make herbal tea. Nobody spoke, till she was ready making tea. She gave the girls their tea and sat across of them.

**Silvia**: So tell me, how you know about the First Order, she asked bluntly to Melinda.

**Casey**: Wait a minute. Are you saying that you are actually a Witch and all she is saying is true? She asked in complete shock.

**Silvia**: I don't know about releasing powers or Magic School, but about the First Order, she is right.

**Melinda**: So, where is the rest of the clan? Where is Mia?

**Silvia**: You know Mia? She asked surprised.

**Melinda**: I am Melinda Halliwell. Daughter of Piper Halliwell, the Matriarch. I am the next in line of being a Matriarch and I am a Charmed one who possesses the raw power of her ancestors, she said proudly.

**Silvia**: Well, that is a mouth full. Did you say a Charmed One?

**Melinda**: Yes, she said hopeful.

Silvia got up and picked up a book that was lying around. She started to flicker the pages and it seemed she was searching for something.

**Silvia**: The Charmed Ones Legends. Three sisters will rise as the Charmed Ones and save the world from evil, she said. You are saying you are one of them?

**Melinda**: Yes and no. This book must be very old, as my mother and her sisters were the Charmed Ones. My two brothers and I, are the next generation of the Charmed Ones. I need your help!

The next half hour, she told her everything about how she knew the First Order. How she knew Mia and about their battle last year. Silvia was listening with huge eyes. After that, she continued about how Casey came into town and how every Demon are after her powers as she have a rare power.

Silvia listened like Casey intensely and when she was finished, she got up.

**Silvia**: I believe you, she said.

**Casey**: You do? She asked completely in shock.

**Silvia**: I am real and the Witches of the First Order are true. If she is not magical, she would never heard of the Charmed Ones or us, let alone find my protected cabin. The only way that you must have been able to past through the protection is, if you are powerful and good Witches. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Both of you, she said and looked at Casey. Did you use any of your powers in this world?

**Melinda**: No, didn't needed it them yet. She lifted her hand to blow up the tea cup on the table, but nothing happened. You try, she said to Casey.

Casey did exactly what her sister did.

**Melinda**: What are you doing? You can't blow things up. You can control the Elements, so let's say focus on the tea. That is water, so you should be able to control it. Close your eyes and focus on the tea. Will it to get out of the cup. Will it. See it with your minds eye and then just do it.

Casey nodded and looked for a moment at the teawater and then closed her eyes. She started to get rimples on her forehead, but nothing happened.

**Casey**: Nope. Don't feel a thing, she said.

**Silvia**: No worries. We will awaken the powers in you. It is in your blood. A Demon can cast a spell and let you think that your powers are gone and that you are normal, but if it is inside you, then it can come out. It shouldn't matter what world you in.

**Underworld**

The kid, was sitting on his throne and had his eyes closed. He was surrounded by minions. He finally opened his eyes and was smiling. That moment a minion shimmered in and bowed.

**Minion**: Master, if we want to attack the brothers of the Witch, then this is our chance. They are all divided and easy targets.

**Kid**: Good! I like that. You go do that. I have my own battle to fight. It seems that Melinda is stronger than I thought. Somehow she is not affected by my little spell. She has almost Casey convinced too. She is trying restore everything as it was, as we speak. I have to stop her, till we have dealt with her brothers.

He started to laugh and his minions laughed with him. After that he shimmered out to the world he had created. Leaving the minion, to take charge in killing Wyatt and Chris.

**Manor, present**

Chris was just about to finish with the crystals. He was working as fast as he could, as the house was unprotected, as long as not all crystals, were lying around in a circle form.

Suddenly he flew hard against the wall. He quickly got up and looked around. There were standing Demons, in his front yard. They didn't seem to care, that other people would be able to see them.

**Chris**: That wasn't so nice! He said smirking at the Demons.

Caroline orbed in right next to him.

**Chris**: What are you doing here? He asked surprised.

**Caroline**: I just brought Mel en Cas back from the hospital. They are on the couch and I am your Whitelighter, remember? I sensed you were in danger and came to help?

**Chris**: How can you help? You don't have active powers.

**Minion**: Excuse us, but can we get on with it?

**Chris**: If you want a fight that is fine, but not here. In the woods, he said as he saw people passing and looking strangely at the Demons.

**Minion**: Here is just fine, he said and created a fireball in his hand. The passing people stopped and looked shocked at the scene.

**Chris**: Caroline! Humans, he said giving her a hint.

**Caroline**: On it, she said and waved with her hands and orbed them a couple blocks away from where they were.

**Chris**: Nice. Now it is time to kick some ass, he said. Crystals. Circle, he yelled.

The Crystals, surrounded the Demons. They didn't seem too happy about it. One of them tried to kick one of the crystals away, but got hit by an energy field.

**Caroline**: Magic School, she called and they were orbed to Magic school.

Chris and Caroline followed.

**Manor, Attic **

Wyatt was still looking through the book, not having a clue that his brother was just attacked by Demons. While he was reading, he suddenly felt a lot of anger and something demonic. He looked around the room. He knew that he was not alone. Someone was watching him.

He stood now in front of the Book and was breathing heavily and he had his hands up, for just in case.

Then it hit him. he needed to calm down. relax his muscles and just sense. He closed his eyes for a second and suddenly, it looked like the whole room changed. He suddenly felt the energy and thought of the Demons. He had no clue what was happening, but it was powerful.

He now could clearly see the Demons, even in their invisible way. he lifted his hand and a shock wave of energy came out of it and hit the Demon hard, before he could move away. He appeared just before he got vanquished. Suddenly the room started to fill with Demons.

**Wyatt**: Chris? He yelled, while he took a step back and looked at the horde of Demons.

Automaticely he made his shield come up. When Chris didn't respond, he knew he couldn 't kill all the Demons, one by one. The only way was to kill them at the same time. He needed to devert his attack into separate energylines, so he could hit them all at once. He had no idea, if he could do it. He thought of what Melinda always did, in situations like that.

**Wyatt**: I am Wyatt Halliwell A Second blessed child and a Charmed One. My name, have brought fear through the whole magical community. Are you seriously want to go up against me? He said arrogantly.

The Demons started to throw fireballs at him, while Wyatt closed his eyes and focused on his energy waves. He focused on splitting the energy to every single finger and let it out through each finger, directed at the Demons. His hand started to shine and the Demons started to attack harder. Out of nowhere, ten lighting like shock waves flew through the room and hit the Demons that were in the room. All then were blasted into oblivion. When the remaining three Demons saw that, they wanted to shimmer out, but Wyatt was too quick for them and hit the last three also and they were all gone.

He stood there for a moment and waited for another attack. Nothing happened and he lowered his force field and looked at his hands. This was the first time, he did something like that. It felt awesome. He felt different. Like was more aware of everything around him. Like it was a power he had once he was a kid, and forgot because he had grew up.

**Woods, Other world**

Silvia had gathered some candles, salt, stones, herbs, athame and a book. She asked the girls to follow her. They did as they were told, but it had become night by now and Casey really didn't like the idea of walking through scary woods. She stopped walking. Melinda stopped also and looked at her.

**Melinda**: What's wrong? She asked and looked annoyed.

**Casey**: Mel, I love you. You are my sister and I kinda dig the whole fantasy thing, you have going on of being a Witch. Me being a Witch. I thought, just to go along to find out how far this fantasy go's. Now it seems, that it is maybe not a fantasy, but in some weird way, reality.

**Melinda**: Casey, listen to me. I know that you are scared and to be honest, me too. What I do know is, when Silvia has done the ritual and we know exactly who we are again, then you will feel much better and powerful again. Believe me, that you are one kick ass girl and can defend yourself, pretty good where we come from.

**Casey**: Really? Hmmm…well I came here to go along with this fantasy/reality thing of yours, so I have to stay in role and be the curious and brave sister. So….Euhm…..now what?

**Silvia**: Now we go to the open area in the woods. Where Melinda received her raw power of her ancestors. There is the magic it strongest, because of the leylines.

**Melinda**: Leylines? she asked curious.

**Silvia**: Leylines, are ancient lines. When a magical person, come's by one, then the magic they practice close to the line, will be multiplied and stronger than normally.

After that, she didn't speak anymore and just walked through the forest, without any light. The girls followed her closely. After a little while they reached the open area. The walked to the middle and Silvia, started to create a circle. Then she asked the girls to step in. Melinda did as she was told, but Casey looked terrified.

**Silvia**: We don't have much time. The person who put you here, wouldn't want you to get your powers back, so we have to hurry.

**Melinda**: Hey sis. Come on. This can be our adventure together. As the most powerful good sister Witches, working together to kick some Demon ass, she said smiling brightly.

Casey looked at her sister for a moment and smiled back.

**Casey**: I think I can live being a powerful witch. Every demon, afraid of our names, she giggled.

**Silvia**: Good. Get in the circle, so we can start.

**Magic School**

**Chris**: Who send you? Where is my sister and Casey? He demanded.

The Demons looked at him arrogantly and laughed hard.

**Minion**: You are not getting a word of us, he said getting closer to the energyfield. When we get out of here, we are going to kill everybody in this school.

Before Chris could respond, he was blown up. Chris looked behind him and his mother was standing there, with both hands in the air.

**Piper**: I am sorry. I just heard what he said and it made me pissed. Don't mind me.

**Chris**: Mom. Good that you are here. Can you do me favour? Can you blow his leg up and this ones arm. Maybe if they lose some limps, they are willing to talk.

**Piper**: Sure honey. Why not? I haven't anything special to do anyway?

**Chris**: You heard the lady. She is just about to blow up your limps and when she is done with that, I am going to call for your private parts. That should be fun. So talk. Who is behind this and where the hell is my sister? He yelled again.

**Piper**: Wait a minute. What do you mean with, where is your sister?

She turned around to the Demons and held her hands up. Without warning, she started to blow their arms up and looked pissed.

**Piper**: I am a Matriarch. You really don't want to piss me off. Where is my daughter! She shouted.

**Minion**: In a another world. The kid is behind it. Please let us go. We were just following orders.

Piper looking pissed, flickered with her fingers and they were all blown away.

**Piper**: You go find about this Kid with the Elders, she commanded to Caroline. And you go to the Manor and get your brother and get your sister back. I have told you that I wouldn't interfere with your Charmed problems, but if she is not back by midnight. I will get involved. Got that? She said and walked out of the room.

Chris sighed deeply. His mother could be very scary if she wanted to be. You really don't want to piss her off. He orbed out to the Manor.

**Woods, Other world**

The girls were sitting on the ground and were knees against each other and they were holding hands.

Silvia had instructed them to focus on their breathing. It had to be exact the same and they had be become one, to make the spell really work. Silvia had began with the ritual. She called out for the Guardians and Goddess to protect the circle and called for the elements to aid them in their spell. She started to chant a language, both girls didn't understand. It started to become windy and Casey started to get scared, but Melinda was holding her tight and smiled at her, while she kept breathing. She winked at her sister and Casey nodded and smiled back. She looked suddenly more determent then before. Silvia was throwing herbs over them and water. She let smoke pas their faces. She threw sand over the girls. After she had cleansed them with all the elements, she started the second part of the spell.

The wind became harder and it started to rain. Silvia yelled with all her strength to the sky her spell. The earth under them started to shake lightly and the girls, started to feel something. Both their eyes started to become huge and they had to hold each other tight, to not fall backwards.

Silvia was watching the girls, receive their powers, when she felt evil and turned around. The Kid, was standing not far away from the circle and looking at what was happening.

**Kid**: You had to go and try to bring their powers back. You couldn't just say no, did you? He asked Silvia.

**Silvia**: How can a small child as you already be so evil?

**Kid**: I am the next generation of evil. My parents are both very powerful high level demons. So I am pretty strong, he bragged smiling.

The ground started to crack under him and he looked up to see Silvia standing with her hands wide. She was chanting something silently and a huge wind came from her arms and went directly to the Kid. He had no time to react or shimmer out and got hit hard. he flew a few hundred meters away. Silvia turned around to see how far the girls were. Their eyes were still huge and both were glowing.

They were almost ready. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and was thrown forward and fell almost on Casey. She was hit by a fireball. The Kid created another one, but this was one huge. Silvia stood perfectly still and watched him. He smiled and threw the ball her way. She stood sharp and called 'deflecta' and held her hand up to deflect it. She did deflect it, but it still made her make a few steps back, because of its strength. The Kid used this opportunity to attack her from different sides with fire balls. She tried to deflect them all , but her energy was running out. She had used most of it to create the spell and deflect that huge fire ball. Now he was standing closer and Silvia was on her knees. She tried to get up, while he started to create another huge fire ball. He was grinning and looking down at Silvia. She closed her eyes, as she was waiting for the attack. She only hoped the girls would be save.

The Kid threw his fire ball, but it didn't hit Silvia, but it went to Casey and became a turning cirlc of flames. Melinda held her hands up and blew him away from the circle.

**Casey**: Are you ok? She asked Silvia.

**Silvia**: Now I am. Go, kick some Demon ass, but be careful. He is powerful.

Melinda and Casey remembered everything again, so also that they were not sister anymore.

**Melinda**: Hey sis, what do you say? We power-up and kick some Demon ass.

**Casey**: Power-up?

**Melinda**: Yep. You got all the elements at your disposal. Try to call for them at the same time. Let them in at the same time. I think that is the key for your transformation, she said smiling.

**Casey**: OK, I will give it a shot, she said and closed her eyes.

Melinda closed her eyes to and kneeled down to touch the ground. She called for her raw power. Suddenly she started to change and her hair and eyes were white. Her dress was changed and was flying all around her, like her hair.

Casey and Silvia looked for a moment in awe, and then something happened to her. She called for all four element at the same time and started to transform. Water started to form around her from the ground and it seemed to go up like a waterfall, but then the other way up. Then it went a bit down, till her breast. Around the water wind started to circle around her. Like a tornado it turned around the water and her like a ring shape, a circle kept turning around of fire, with rocks of earth in it, which didn't seem the burn inside the fire.

The Kid got up and looked at both girls. He looked confused for a moment. Both of them had changed. Both were levitating in the air. He started to wave with his hand, but it didn't work. He threw fire balls, but they went directly into the circle.

Casey smiled and started to shoot her own fire balls, filled with rocks. The Kid threw counter fire balls to deflect the other ones. This time, Melinda started to whisper some old words, and he started to cry out in pain. He grabbed his ears and started to yell out. Melinda lifted a finger and he was lifted into the air.

Casey made four balls of water and wind and sent them out to the Kid. For his arms and legs. Now he couldn't shimmer out or do anything, then hang in midair, stuck.

**Kid**: You can kill me, but we are with many. We children are the next generation and we are coming for you, he said and his eyes turned into fire and he attacked the girls with it.

Casey called immediately for it, otherwise it would have hit Melinda right in the face, as she was standing, closes and wouldn't have enough time to react.

**Melinda**: Nice, she said to Casey and Casey smiled back at her.

**Casey**: Enough, she said. She started to create a huge fire ball, the one he had made while he was attacking Silvia. Casey had seen that, even while she was changing.

The fire ball was hanging in the air and Melinda looked at Casey approving and Casey move a finger and the fire ball went straigt to the Kid and he was gone.

Immediately their surroundings changed and they were back in the Manor. Wyatt and Chris were talking about options, when the girls woke up.

**Wyatt**: Hey you are back. What happened?

**Melinda**: We vanquished that little brat and we were back.

**Chris**: Caroline? He called.

She orbed in and was glad that the girls were back and she orbed out again to tell it to Piper, who was complete stressed out.

**Chris**: So, where were you two? He asked curious.

Melinda told them the whole story and how they were sisters and through Silvia, they found got their powers back again and how both of them went on full force to vanquish the kid.

**Melinda**: You did it Casey. You now know how to transform and use your powers. You don't need any teaching anymore.

**Casey**: Yeah..she said a bit sad. Listen, I have to go. It has been a crazy day and I need some air.

**Melinda**: Sure, she said. See you around.

Melinda liked it for a moment to have a sister, but now she was back with her brothers, she was more happy than ever.

**End of Prescott street**

Casey was walking down the street, thinking of what had happened. she was proud and excited, that she had learned to control her powers and she too had enjoyed, having a sister. This day, made her realize only more, that she was alone and without family. Out of nowhere, it started to rain and she knew, she was doing it, but she didn't care.

**Manor, Melinda's room,**

_I know that the rain is caused by Casey and somehow i felt it. Casey desperately wanted a family. Somewhere to belong. If they weren't with the six of them, she would have considered taking in her in. It would at least make it easier to protect her. She only hoped, that the lonely feelings that Casey had, wouldn't turn into rage and she would become friends with the wrong side. Then they really would have a fight on their hands._

_Earlier this evening at dinner, Wyatt announced his new power, called Extrasensory perception. Meaning, that his senses are sharpened. Feeling presences for example. Emotions. He is very proud of it, so let's see how that works out._

_I don't think, things are going very well between Chris and Bianca. She is almost never home. She never helps us with any magical problem, at least not the Casey ones. Today she went to the Underworld, so that is something right. She came right back, when she heard that the kid was killed by the Charmed Ones._

_It was fun to have a sister, but I still prefer my two weird brothers any day._

_Tomorrow I need to visit Magic School. I heard my mom, got very worried when she heard I had dissapeaered. Show her that I am alright._

_Well, it was a long day and I am beat….going to sleep now…_

_See ya dear Diary_


	27. S2 EP 5: Good Girls go Bad!

Melinda

Power of one

Episode 5

Good girls go bad

**300 years ago**

Patience was running through the forest. She was chased by men. She was panting and searching for a hiding place. Someone had found out that she was a witch and had told the village people. Now they wanted to burn her on the stake. They were closing in on her. Before she could do anything, they had surrounded her. She stood in de middle and looked around at the men.

**Patience:** You all should be ashamed. How many times did I not tend your wife, William? Or you Jason? How many times I have helped your son with his illness. Now because of a rumor, you are chasing me like an animal.

**Jason**: You are nothing but a filthy Witch and I am sorry that I have ever let you touch my son.

Patience looked at him for a moment and then quickly she kneeled down on the ground and touched with both hands the earth and closed her eyes. Before the men could grab her, the earth under the men started to shake. They all looked confused and shocked at Patience.

**William**: Stop this you filthy Witch.

He wanted to hit her but he got swallowed up by the earth. He just fell in a hole and one by one the others started to fall too. Patience opened her eyes and all the men were gone. In the distant, she could hear the women scream, as the men appeared out of the ground in the town square. The people, who were walking there, couldn't believe what they saw.

After the men realized where they were, they started to shout and run again into the forest. Patience started to run too. Quickly she got to her hide out and she knew that she wouldn't be able to run forever, so she lifted her hands and called for the element earth to open a hole in her house. She threw all her Wiccan equipment and her Book of Shadows in it and before she closed the hole she held her hands above it.

**Patience**: I leave my heritage here on this holy place. I will be dead soon, but not gone forever. As soon as someone will find this book and read the first spell in the book, I will return, she said closing her eyes and she closed the hole and this time she didn't run.

She made a cup of herbal tea, to numb the pain she was about to feel and waited, till the men reached her. They didn't dare to attack her straight on and waited first to see if she was going to do something first. She didn't and she drank her cup tea and got up. She walked over to the men and they didn't dare to touch her, so they let her pass and walked close behind her, back to the village.

Everybody came out to see Patience getting burned at the stake. Some of them were screaming "Burn Witch". She laughed at the ignorance of this people.

They started to burn the woods around her and Patience closed her eyes, when she was sucked into a vision:

_She saw a young girl walking through the forest and her name was Casey. She was practicing her powers and that she would be the one who would find the book. She saw that this Casey not only would find the book, but that they were related. She saw that Casey possessed all four elements at the same time and her eyes became huge. She could control the elements too, but only earth and wind. _

**Patience**: You fools! You can burn me, but I have seen the future. I will return and I will make this world pay for this unfair action. I helped almost all of you and this is your repayment. You all will get what you deserve, she said smiling evilly, while the flames reached her.

Patience refused to scream in the beginning, but the flames started to reach her face and now she couldn't hold it anymore and screamed out in pain.

**Present, Manor**

Melinda woke up screaming while Chris and Wyatt were holding her and trying to calm her down.

She sat up straight and was covered in sweat. Wyatt took a string of hair from her face and looked concerned at his sister.

**Chris**: Are you ok? You were screaming.

**Melinda**: I was? She asked confused.

Both her brothers nodded and looked at her carefully.

**Wyatt**: What did you see? He asked sensing her confusing.

**Melinda**: Stop that! She said looking at Wyatt.

**Chris**: We really have to make the potion that my previous self had used, when Aunt Phoebe got her telepathy powers. I don't need you to sense everything I feel, he said giving his big brother a face.

**Wyatt**: I know. Mom and dad are already working on it.

**Chris**: So what did you see? He asked curious.

Melinda told them about Patience and what she had been through.

**Wyatt**: Wait a minute. So you are telling me, that this Patience has visions too and in your dream she got sucked into one and you saw her vision?

**Melinda**: Yep, don't ask me how. It felt like I was experiencing the vision like I was having one.

**Wyatt**: Maybe your dreaming premonition powers are growing?

**Melinda**: I hope not. I just don't understand why I had to see this?

**Chris**: I think because of Casey. You said that in Patience vision, she saw Casey finding the book. Maybe you are meant to stop Casey for finding it.

**Melinda**: So now what? I am supposed to keep an eye on her 24/7?

**Wyatt**: Not sure. Unfortunately we haven't seen when this will be happening, so maybe I should go and check with the Elders?

**Chris**: Maybe it is wise if I go, considering your relationship lately with them?

Wyatt nodded and Chris orbed out to the Heavens.

**Woods**

Casey was walking around in the circle open area. She was looking around and every time she closed her eyes, she saw what had happened in the other world. How she had been sisters with Melinda and how they both transformed into Goddesses.

For the first she had felt complete. Her powers felt right. The way it should be. She needed get in touch with that power again. She remembered Silvia talking about leylines and that if you used magic on one of those lines, your magic would be increased.

Maybe if she meditated here, instead of the beach, she would get faster result. She sat down in the middle of the area and closed her eyes. It was midnight. She breathed in and out, to relax all her muscles. She listened to the wind and other sounds around her. She tried the next half hour to meditate and call up for the power. Nothing happened. She tried not to get frustrated. She opened her eyes, looked around. Got up for a moment, stretch and sat down again. She closed her eyes and tried to focus again.

Casey. Casey, she heard in the wind and opened her eyes and looked around. She could swear that she heard a woman call her name. Maybe it was time to go, but there it was again. 'Casey, Casey'.

She got up and looked around, from which direction the sound came from. She walked a bit and then stopped and looked at the grass. Again she heard her name in the wind and from within the earth. She kneeled down and touched the area, where the sound came from.

'Dig me', she heard. 'Find me', she heard a woman saying. In trance and not knowing why, she started to dig and kept digging till she found a book. She sat down and looked at it. This was weird. She flipped through some pages and saw that it was a Book of Shadows. It looked very old. She wanted to know from who it was, so she went back to the first page of the book. There was spell and she started to chant:

''_When the words of this spell are spoken_

_Then I will be again awoken._

_The witch and I will reunite_

_And a good girl will turn bad tonight."_

**Casey**: That was a weird spell, she said out loud to herself, while she checked the book.

Suddenly black smoke started to arise from the page and Casey dropped the book in a reaction, but it didn't help. The smoke entered her and her eyes became huge.

**Manor**

Chris had been back without any information. The Elders didn't know about Patience.

**Chris**: Ah! He said and grabbed his chest.

**Wyatt**: What's wrong? He asked concerned.

**Chris**: There is something terribly wrong with Casey, he said with pain.

**Melinda**: Well let's go then! She said firmly and grabbed Chris.

They orbed to Casey.

**Woods**

They orbed in the middle of the area and looked around. A bit further Casey was holding with her hands her head and was screaming. They quickly rushed over calling her name, but she didn't respond and kept screaming. When they reached her, Chris wanted to touch her, but he was stopped by Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Don't! Don't you see the black smoke around her?

**Melinda**: What is happening to her? She asked looking at Casey and then she saw the book.

Melinda quickly picked up the book and read the first spell and showed it to the brothers. Wyatt was reading though it, to see if he could find anything to stop Casey.

**Wyatt**: We have to hurry. I am sensing a lot of rage coming from whatever is taking her over.

**Melinda**: Patience. She is taking her over. This is the book she is not supposed to find, remember.

**Wyatt**: Damn. That means we are too late.

Casey stopped screaming and now she was laughing. First softly, but then louder. She was rolling on the ground while she was laughing. The Charmed Ones looked at her, not really knowing what to do now. This was different.

**Casey/Patience:** I am back. She cheered. My spell worked. Those fools. Did they really think they could burn me like that? I will have my revenge! She said and then looked up.

She hadn't noticed the Charmed Ones till now, so she looked a bit surprised.

**Casey/Patience**: Who are you and what are you doing here?

**Melinda**: I guess you are Patience. The witch who was burned 300 years ago.

**Casey/Patience**: What? How do you know that? She asked shocked.

**Melinda**: I had a premonition about you taking over Casey.

**Casey/Patience: **Premonition? So you are witch?

**Melinda**: We all are? We are the Charmed Ones.

**Casey/Patience**: What? That is not possible. Those are stories. Legends.

**Chris**: Wow. We are even known back then.

**Casey/Patience**: It doesn't matter who you are. If you have come to stop me, then you are mistaken. This witch and I are one now. Nothing can separate us, not without killing her.

Melinda looked at her for a moment and flickered with her fingers and made Casey's body fly a bit from them away. Casey got up and looked angry at Melinda:

**Melinda**: You get out of her now or this is going to very painful for you.

**Casey/Patience**: Really. I feel that this girl has potential and a lot a great power. She is an Elemental, just like me. Only difference is that she controls all four elements and I just did two, so I am very curious to find out how it feels to control them all four at the same time. Combined with old magic, let's see who will feel pain.

She held her hands in front of her with the fingers down and smiled for a moment and then lifted only her fingers up. This made the earth move and pieces of it came rising high from the ground and surrounded the Charmed Ones. They were trapped in a wall of Earth around them. Melinda flickered with her hands and some of the earth blew up. Wyatt held both his siblings and wanted to orb out, but didn't work either. They heard Casey/Patience laughing from the other side.

**Casey/Patience**: I told you. I possess old magic, you young ones can't comprehend.

**Melinda**: Really? She said challenging.

She kneeled down and grabbed the earth. She closed her eyes and called for her raw power. She felt it coming to her. Straight from the earth and reached Melinda. She lifted her head up and started to transform.

**Casey/Patience**: What are you so quit in there. Are you still alive or is the oxygen already run down on you? She asked playfully and giggling.

She looked shocked when the earth wall, started to glow white lights and with a huge burst if flew into pieces. Casey/Patience was thrown backwards and looked shocked at Melinda.

**Casey/Patience**: Who are you? She asked to Melinda.

**Melinda**: I am your worst nightmare, she said with an iron voice and made the ground shake.

**Casey/Patience**: I see now. I am getting the information from Casey that you are the strongest being alive and she wants you to kick my ass. Yes. I can hear her in me, but she has no control over her body or actions, even if she believes she does.

**Melinda**: I ask you one more time politely to get out of her or feel my wrath.

**Casey/ Patience**: Everything you do will only hurt Casey/ I am just a spirit needing a host.

**Melinda**: I warned you, she said icily and lifted her hand and made Casey/Patience levitate.

She was struggling to get free, but nothing worked and she looked pissed at Melinda. Who was whispering a very old language, she thought that she recognized but before she could focus, she started to scream like crazy. While she was stuck in the air, she was attacked by all kinds of insects. Wasps, cockroaches, worms and a lot of red ants. Her hands were tight spread in the air, so she couldn't itch or push them away.

**Casey/Patience**: They are not real. They are not real, she screamed.

Suddenly, like she was bursting like a volcano, fire started to surround her completely. She was burning the insect on her. When she felt like they were all gone, she looked up to Melinda sweating, but smiling. Melinda smiled back.

**Melinda**: That was a nice escape from insects, who aren't really there, but all in your head.

I wonder what you will do next? She said and moved with her hand and made her hanging tighter in the air, so she couldn't move at all anymore.

Again, she said some old words and this time Casey/Patience looked horrified at her. She recognized the language and it was older then herself. How did this girl possess that language and such a power?

She stopped thinking, the moment she felt something crawl under her skin. It looked like they were everywhere and all of them would burst any moment. She looked angry at Melinda.

**Casey/Patience**: Stop this! Stop it! Stop it! She shouted

**Melinda**: I don't think it is wise to burn yourself from the inside. Your body can maybe take it, but I wonder about your organs. You can try if you want, but if I were you I would let them burst. She flickered with her fingers and all over the body of Casey/Patience it started to burst and a lot of little spiders came out of her. She screamed out into the sky and a huge wind like a tornado came from the sky and went directly to Casey/Patience. She opened her eyes and saw the spiders flew off her body and she started to smile. More started to burst and she raised more wind around her. Suddenly the wind was gone. She looked confused around.

**Melinda**: Did you think a bit wind can save you? Did you think you are the only one who can control the elements? I am Melinda Halliwell. Twice blessed daughter of Piper Halliwell, The Matriarch. Next in line to become the next Matriarch and a Charmed One. I possess the raw power of all my ancestors and get my strength from the earth energy all around me. Do you really think you can beat me with some old magic? My magic go's far before your time. You can give your best shot, but believe me it will be your last.

**Casey/Patience**: You wouldn't dare to kill this girl!

**Melinda**: Why not? She is nothing but a pain in the ass from the moment she made her intro in San Francisco. She is a danger to the good and the evil, only she doesn't want to admit that and that's makes her more dangerous. So I don't mind vanquishing her sorry ass!

**Wyatt**: Melinda!

**Melinda**: I know what I am doing. Don't interfere again, she said telepathically to both her brothers.

Wyatt and Chris stepped away from her and watched from a distance to the fight. Chris looked in awe at his sister. He had seen it a couple of times now, but still couldn't believe sometimes that it was his sister out there. Looking like a Goddess.

**Melinda**: Get out of her or I will kill you both! She said firmly and the earth shook again.

Without moving a muscle she pushed Casey/Patience away from her.

**Casey/Patience**: I had enough of your games. You want to see real power. I show you real power.

She made from her hands fists and held them next to her and closed her eyes. She called for all four elements and wanted to transform, as Casey was desperately trying to learn.

**Casey/Patience**: I am going to destroy you! She shouted out and screamed out in the air.

Wind started to rise and looked like all the wind in the air, was coming her way. The earth started to shake and Melinda levitated calmly in the air, watching her carefully. She knew that she was transforming, but didn't stop her. If she wanted a fight, she could get one. This would be also a good lesson for the real Casey inside.

The screaming stopped and Casey was transformed. Water started to form around her from the ground and it seemed to go up like a waterfall, but then the other way up. Then it went a bit down, till her breast. Around the water wind started to circle around her. Like a tornado it turned around the water and her like a ring shape, a circle kept turning around of fire, with rocks of earth in it, which didn't seem the burn inside the fire.

**Magic school, Great Hall**

**Leo**: Everybody calm down. Stop running and hold on to something.

**Student**: Leo, what is going on? Are we under attack? He yelled in panic.

The rest of the students looked at him scared, when Piper walked in.

**Piper**: No. We are not under attack. Melinda is fighting Casey and they are both transformed into something amazing and very powerful.

Leo quickly walked over to his desk. This morning he had got a magic sphere, which allowed him to watch battles of his children. This as a learning process for the students. So they could see how things go in the real world and how sometimes things always don't go the way you would think….

He got back and explained what it was. Everybody stood around it, because it was so small.

Leo said some words, and the image started to show itself. They could the skies were dark and there was a tornado like wind rising. The ground was shaking. One of the students moved with his hand and the ball became ten times its size and they now all could see clearly the girls, in the light Melinda had created. Now they could clearly see both girls transformed and could hear every word they were saying.

**Woods**

**Casey/Patience**: Wow, this girl has a lot of power, she said with her own and Casey's voice. Now let's see what she can do.

Quickly she moved with her hands, throwing a bunch of fire balls with rocks in it towards Melinda. She didn't even blink. She slowly held her hand up and the balls hit some sort of invisible shield.

Casey/Patience swirled and was carried by air in the sky and she was floating right in front of Melinda.

They had a face off.

**Casey/Patience**: Are you enjoying yourself like I do? I feel so young and powerful again. Now I just have to finish you and your pathetic brothers of yours, so I can get my revenge on the ones, who burned me for no reason.

**Melinda**: They burned you because you were a wicked Witch. It serves you right.

**Casey/Patience**: How dare you to judge me. You have no idea, who I am.

**Melinda**: Yes I do. You are nothing but a hungry low class Witch, who tries to gain powers from others as you are not strong enough yourself.

**Casey/Patience:** I am here, aren't I? Do you have any idea, how powerful you must be, to create a spell like that?

**Melinda**: Honey, we are the Charmed Ones. Probably the spell you have cast comes from one of our ancestors. So don't talk about yourself like you are something. Like a said, you are nothing but an ordinary Witch. Now get out of Casey! She screamed and punched Casey/Patience hard in her face.

Casey/Patience fell to the ground hard and lay there for a moment. It was not just a punch. It was like all her ancestors were punching at the same time with her, so it multiplied the punch a lot. Casey/Patience mumbled something while she got up. She looked pissed at Melinda, who looked cocky back.

The moment she got up, Melinda was floating in front of her and flickered with her hands, making her fly a few meters from her. Again Casey/Patience got up and she charged up and was glowing again. She was bleeding, but smiling evilly.

**Casey/Patience**: I am so going to enjoy this, she said and sat down on the ground with her hands flat on the ground.

She whispered some words and out of nowhere, the ground grabbed Melinda. She looked shocked at the ground and there were two shape hands grabbing her, but it was all rock and earth. She raised her energy which made the hands let go. She looked down, how the hands were letting her go.

Casey/Patience looked surprised and was about to lift her hands to attack, but Melinda was quicker and flickered with her hands and using her multiplied blowing power, Casey/Patience flew from where she was and fell hard backwards. Melinda levitated towards her and kept alert. Casey/Patience was bleeding and looked angry at Melinda.

**Casey/Patience**: So you want to play dirty. Well I can play that game too! She yelled and raised her hands and build a wall around her from the earth around her.

Melinda looked surprised that she build it around herself and not around Melinda. She used her blowing power and a piece of a wall broke, but the whole closed again immediately.

Suddenly she heard Casey/Patience laughing and wind started to go into the open area of the wall. More wind started to come towards the walls and Casey/Patience started to laugh louder. The wind started to look like a tornado within the walls she had created and it turned black.

Suddenly with an evil laughter, the walls around Casey/Patience broke and she was now levitating on the top of the tornado. She looked down at Melinda and her brothers and was smiling proudly.

**Casey/Patience**: I knew I had foreseen the right witch for the job. You would think that the transformation was her limit, but it seems that if you make Casey bleed, she gets really pissed off and suddenly her power rises above the skies and this is the result. A tornado of hatred, she has kept all this time in her. Thanks to me she was able to release it. Now you all will suffer! She said and stopped smiling.

Melinda levitated to her level and they had a faceoff. Without waiting Melinda whispered some words and flickered with her fingers. A scratch appeared on the face of Casey/Patience and she touched her own blood and looked at her angry.

**Casey/Patience**: You filthy Witch! She yelled and came fast with the tornado towards Melinda.

Melinda closed her eyes and the wind around her, seemed to go faster and when Casey/Patience reached her, there was a force field around Melinda, which you couldn't see. The tornado tried to break through, but it didn't seem to be powerful enough to do that.

Melinda looked down and saw all the grass dying instantly when the tornado passed it. Casey/Patience stopped attacking her and looked at where Melinda was looking. When she saw the results of the tornado, she started to smile even more.

**Casey/Patience**: Interesting. She said smiling and looked at Melinda for a moment and turned around with her tornado and while she was looking down at the forest, she started to go through it and the trees started to die and fall all over the place.

Melinda looked shocked at the woods where she always came. Almost everything was destroyed in seconds. That tornado was pure evil and destroyed everything in his path.

Casey/Patience looked around at her creation and laughed from above the tornado and looked at the city ahead of her. Without warning she started to go towards the city. Melinda quickly floated to her brothers.

**Melinda**: She is going to the city. We have to stop her before she reaches it, she said and disappeared into thin air.

Casey/Patience had almost reached the city, when Melinda appeared in front of her. She looked surprised at Melinda.

**Melinda**: Enough! Casey, I know you are in there. You don't want this. Think off all the training we have done and all the good we have done till now. Do you want to lose that, just like that? You know you can't turn back, if you kill those innocent people, who have nothing to do with this. Come on Casey. Fight! She yelled.

Casey/Patience was laughing and Melinda floated so fast towards her, that before she could react, Melinda grabbed her by her forehead and send all the good magic she had into the body of Casey.

Casey/Patience her eyes became huge and she grabbed the arm of Melinda and this time Patience was sending her own dark energy towards Melinda.

Melinda looked at her with her white eyes and the water under them became uneasy as both energies were fighting against each other. Wyatt and Chris were looking from a distance with awe of what was happening. They had never seen Melinda fight so hard to win…normally when she changed, she almost instantly won the fight…but Casey was giving her a hard time and Wyatt realized in that moment, that no matter how strong he would become, he would never be stronger than his little sister.

In the past this would have hurt his ego a lot, but now watching her fight it, made him proud.

Melinda was still holding her and ignoring the black energy that was coming her way. She kept sending good images and good periods that they helped each other and people. She showed her the world. The parks, animals, smiling and playing children. Every image she could think of that was good.

Casey/Patience wasn't sending her any images, only her evil energy. She sustained for a long period. She pushed her body to make the evil energy stronger and this Melinda noticed.

**Melinda**: Patience, I am giving you a final warning to get out her freely. Don't force me…

Casey/Patience started to laugh with an evil look and Melinda shook her head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she opened them and they were huge and white and looked like, she was looking right through Casey/Patience. She grabbed with her other free hand, the hand of Casey who was holding her and sending her evil energy. Casey/Patience looked surprised and now she tried to pull her hand back, but didn't work. Melinda was holding her pretty tight and looked at her firmly. Before Casey/Patience could do anything, Melinda let out an intense scream and the light around started to get bigger and bigger. It looked like a small sun. It took over both girls.

Both brothers were holding their hands in front of them, so they could see what was going on. A very strong wind started to rise and the sea became very violent and the whole earth seemed to shake. They had trouble trying to stand and had to hold each other.

The light started to disappear slowly and they were still hanging in the air, but this time, Casey was back to herself anymore and Melinda was still transformed. She looked tired and Casey was barely breathing.

'A passed evil made the switch

And turned this good girl in a bad witch

Now the roles have turned

The evil is released and it will be burned'

Casey/Patience looked horrified and her mouth opened and black smoke came out of it. The smoke turned into a spirit and while Melinda was holding Casey, it was floating in the air. It came with some speed towards Casey and Melinda, when Melinda tapped into the powers of Casey and called for her fire element. Without waiting she created a fire ball and threw it right at Patience. Her spirit burned in the air, while she was screaming. Then with a huge bang, she was gone.

Melinda looked for a moment around her to make sure that Patience was gone and looked then at Casey to make sure she was fine. Suddenly she felt very tired and closed her eyes and started to fall down to the water. She had let go of Casey and both of them were falling down fast, when they were picked up by some orbs. They were put down at the side of the river and both brothers tried to wake up the girls.

It didn't work, so they both tried healing and that seemed to work. Slowly both girls opened their eyes and as they were facing each other, they were staring at each other, while they were opening their eyes.

Casey suddenly sat straight up and looked around confused. She felt her own body and looked at the brothers.

**Casey**: She is gone. I am me again, she said and looked at Melinda. You saved me! Again.

**Melinda**: Well, don't mention it. You didn't kill anybody, which is important.

**Casey**: I almost killed you. I could feel the hate towards you and I don't know if they were mine own feelings or hers.

Casey started to cry.

**Melinda**: Don't cry. Everything is ok now. It is over. Let's go to the Manor.

**Casey**: No, I can't! I am evil. That's why she chose me.

**Melinda**: You are not evil. You are evil, if you want to be evil. It is not something you born with. You make your own choices.

**Casey**: How can you say that? I am evil. I killed my own boyfriend, just because he was kissing someone else. The worst part is that I enjoyed it very much when it happened.

**Melinda**: We all have lost someone dear, one way or the other. We all have dealed with not able to save an innocent, she tried…

**Casey**: NO! This is different. You never deliberately killed someone. She cried harder and stood up. There is nothing good in me, she said and let her fall on the ground again.

**Melinda**: No you are not. Stop saying that. How long you are going to punish yourself for something you had no control over. You didn't know you had powers back then and it was unfortunate that you had to find out like that, but that doesn't make you evil instantly. About the enjoying part…you are a teenager, who finds out that you have powers. I think with the cheating and everything…it felt right at the moment…but now you are older and wiser, you realize that someone has died. Guilt catches up with you. So don't worry about it too much, ok.

**Chris**: Remember what we have told you. Only good witches can enter the Magic School or the Manor. So far as I can remember, you are still able to go to those places, so for me you are as good as it gets…

**Wyatt**: I agree. We don't see you as Evil, maybe a danger for yourself, as Melinda has tried to point it out a few times and I think now I understand what she kept trying to explain. If she wasn't here to stop you, your rage would have destroyed the whole city and who knows what more…

Casey looked side wards to Melinda who was looking at her and smiled.

**Melinda**: Guys, I don't know about you, but I am starving…this magic using is making me hungry. Let's go to the Manor and have some food. Casey you are coming too and I don't want to hear any excuse or a no. You are also staying over the night. So you can have a nice good sleep, without any disturbances. Deal?

Casey laughed and nodded. They got up and the Chris orbed them all to the Manor.

**Magic School, Great Hall**

The Magic sphere became black as the fight was over. The kids all started to talk about what happened and the transformation and which attack they loved most. Piper and Leo looked at them smiling.

**Leo**: I am so proud of our daughter, he said smiling at Piper.

**Piper**: Me too. She is so strong. I cannot imagine having that much power in me…sometimes this Matriarch power is already too much too handle. I am constantly afraid that I am going to Casey/Patience like, if I get to angry. She is controlling her raw power with ease.

**Leo**: Well that may seem like that, but believe me that it costs a lot of energy to maintain that kind of power for such a time. I am simply proud.

**Piper**: We did well, didn't we? All those worries all those years that they would become evil or something really bad would happen, but they are awesome! She said grinning.

Leo grinned too and looked horny at his wife.

**Piper**: Leoooo…..

**Manor**

In the Manor, things were slow. The day was starting as they all had eaten and freshen up.

As there was no space anywhere, as the house was full. She asked if Casey would sleep in her room. She had a huge bed and space enough. First Casey was reluctant, but in the end, she was so tired. The moment the girls lay down, both of them were sleeping.

If you watched them like that, you wouldn't imagine that they had just a few hours ago, a huge battle against each other. Nobody knew what was going to happen, but while Wyatt was watching them from the doorway, he wondered if they would be able to keep Casey good and that his little sister didn't had to go through such a fight like this anymore.

PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS!

THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC!


	28. S2 EP6: The good old Phoenix

Melinda

Power of one

Episode 6

Good old Phoenix

05 September 2026

Bianca was so happy. That morning she had woke up irritated, as the bed beside her was empty again. Now she was at her work and she got news that she is promoted to run the shop instead of waitressing.

She couldn't believe it. A demon that lives among the humans, trying to be good. Working hard for her money and now promoted. She couldn't wait till she could tell Chris.

Casey was training with Chris. After what had happened when she had turned evil and felt her real power inside her, she worked twice that hard to achieve that level of magic. She knew that she had a long way to go, but she was willing to try. She was even nice to Melinda. It was hard being mean to her, as Melinda had saved her life now a couple of times. She really hoped one day that they could be friends.

Bianca had finished her job as fast as she could. She wanted to get home early and cook for Chris to surprise him with this fantastic news. She went to get some groceries and got at the Manor. She walked up to the kitchen and saw Melinda standing there. She was making pasta from scratch. Bianca loved to watch Melinda cooking. As a demon, her mother did teach her how to defend herself, but no normal things. She had learned a lot from watching Melinda.

**Melinda**: Hey you, she said looking up to Bianca. What you got there? She asked curious.

**Bianca**: I have some excellent news, she cried out in joy. I got promoted! She shouted and both girls screamed, hugged each other and were laughing.

**Melinda**: Bi, that is fantastic. You deserve it. You have been working there for so long. Good for you...

**Bianca**: I couldn't believe it at first. Then I realized, she wasn't joking…me a Demon, got promoted in the normal world. How bizarre is that?

**Melinda**: this is really great. Did you tell Chris yet?

**Bianca**: No, I cannot find him and he doesn't answer my calls, which means one thing. He is at Magic School training with Element girl…

**Melinda**: You really don't like her, don't you? She asked watching Bianca unpack the groceries.

**Bianca**: I think it is both ways. The first day I met her, she insulted me, then my clan and she was hitting on my boyfriend…..so yeah I don't like her that much. Now it is even worse, she continued. Now she is taking over Chris completely. He has no time for me at all. When I see him, he only talks about her and her amazing gifts. I am sick of it…but tonight I am going to make sure that she won't interrupt us.

**Melinda**: Ah, hence the groceries. You are going to cook for him.

**Bianca**: Yep. And because I cannot ask 5 persons to leave the Manor, so we have it for ourselves...I am going to make our room as romantic as possible with candles and everything, she said grinning and started to wash the vegetables.

**Later that evening, Manor**

Caroline and Wyatt were off. They had an evening planned somewhere in the world where they could orb too. Jake was working with the new members of the Witches of the Order. He had decided to take the First out of the title, as the only one who was left of the First order was Silvia. The students had to go through some tests, before they were selected as a member. It was nice seeing him with a purpose.

So Melinda was alone home, when Bianca came downstairs. She looked up and got up to walk over to Bianca.

**Melinda**: Wow, you look awesome. Chris is going to love this, she grinned at Bianca.

Bianca was wearing a sleeveless apricot colored, knee length dress with a slight V neckline. She looked amazing. Melinda made her spin around and they both laughed and had a great time.

Melinda had teleported earlier in the afternoon, to Magic School to see how the training was going and to tell Chris to be home on time for dinner. He had looked at her in surprise, as she never just came to tell about dinner. She lied to him and told him, that it was something new, and it needed to be eaten warm, not warmed up by microwave. She did ask Casey too, but thank god she had other plans.

He had told her, that he would do his outmost best to be on time.

Bianca run upstairs to wait for Chris and Melinda hide her in the living room. Minutes past by and Chris still wasn't there. Melinda looked in the hallway and the candles were beautifully set all the way upstairs, path to the room of Chris. On bed Bianca was waiting for him. Ten minutes past and there he was finally. Melinda hid herself when Chris called out for her. He shouted that he was going to fresh up and wanted to walk upstairs, when he noticed the candles. He looked annoyed at it.

**Chris**: Mel, there are candles burning on the stairs, are you paying attention to it? Don't want the house to be on fire,' he yelled. He didn't get any response and looked around. Mel, where are you? He yelled.

In the end, he waved with his hand and orbed all the candles on the stairs on the table in the hallway.

He was tired of training all day and was hungry. He walked up the stairs and noticed that the candles were leading to his room. What the hell,' he said. Nobody was home, there were candles all over the place.

He walked into his room to find Bianca sitting on the bed, with her beautiful dress. She got up and smiled brightly when she saw him. Chris stood by the door, looking confused at Bianca.

**Bianca**: Surprise, she said smiling and hugged him.

He just stood there looking at her. She noticed he was checking her out and made a swirl to show of her dress.

**Bianca**: Do you like it? She asked.

**Chris**: Yeah it looks great, he said surprised. Is everything ok? He asked carefully.

**Bianca**: Everything is perfect! She said brightly.

Chris past Bianca to get changed. Bianca sat on the bed while she was watching her love change.

**Chris:** So you lit all the candles? And a new dress? Are we celebrating something special? He said thinking and hoping he hadn't forgotten anything important.

**Bianca**: Yep it is for something special, but that I tell you at dinner. Hope you are hungry? I made all your favorites,' she said smiling big.

**Chris**: You cooked? He asked his eyes big.

**Bianca**: Yeah I did. Isn't amazing? It was pretty fun too. Melinda helped, she said.

Chris changed and they walked downstairs. Chris felt a bit overwhelmed by all this. He seemed also a bit restless. Like he wanted to be somewhere else. They sat down at the table and Melinda run upstairs to her room. Bianca started to serve the food, while Chris was watching her every move. When she was done, she looked at him and started to take a bite of her food. Chris watched this carefully, before he started to eat too.

**Chris**: So, are you going to tell me what this is about?

He thought that she was doing this to apologize to him. She hadn't been the nicest person, the last couple of weeks while he was working with Casey. He knew he was spending more time with Casey then with Bianca, but it was important that Casey was trained properly, as fast as she could, before she would be a danger for others and herself. He thought that Bianca understood that, but somehow she couldn't handle it and they had fought a lot.

**Bianca**: I got promoted! She shouted happy. Can you believe it? Me! A Demon, she said smiling big.

**Chris**: That's great Bianca. I am really happy for you. Shouldn't I be the one who takes you out or something, he said.

**Bianca**: Oh, I don't mind. I was so happy I just wanted to do something special and just for the two of us.

**Chris**: I see, he said and continued eating.

**Bianca**: is there something wrong? She asked bluntly and looked at Chris.

**Chris**: Well I thought you were doing all this, because of Casey. You have been irritated lately and I with the fights we had the last couple of times, that this was a makeup dinner.

**Bianca**: What? She asked shocked.

**Chris**: Listen, I know that I am spending a lot of time with her, but this is really important. The Elders gave me a special assignment to train her, as best as I could. She is really getting the hang of her powers,' he said proud. 'Soon she will not need any training anymore.

**Bianca**: Can we please not talk about Casey for one night. I got promoted Chris, this is about me,' she said frustrated.

**Chris**: I know he defended. I am sorry, I didn't want to upset you, but I really thought that was the reason for all of this. I mean I have never seen you in a dress like that or lit candles. So I am a bit surprised by the whole thing. Not used to it.

**Bianca**: So, what you are saying is that I am not romantic, is that it?' She said getting angry. You know what. Screw this. Why don't you go to Casey and see how romantic she is. As you two spending so much time together there must be a spark by now, she said pissed and got up. I am done with you. Have fun with your new girlfriend Casey! She yelled and walked upstairs crying.

Instead of going to their own room, she went to Melinda's room. Melinda opened the door, to see a crying Bianca standing in front of her. She hurried her in her room and held Bianca, while she was crying.

**Melinda**: What happened? She asked worried.

**Bianca**: He is a jerk! All he can talk about and think about is Casey. I am so sick of it. I told him that he should be with her and that I am done with him. Then I ran upstairs, she said. Her tears were rolling from her face.

**Melinda**: Do you want me to talk to him or blow him up?

Bianca couldn't help to smile a bit. After staying with Melinda for a while, she went downstairs to talk to Chris, but he wasn't there. She called out for him, but he didn't respond. The table was still not cleaned. With a sigh, she cleaned up the table and went upstairs to change into something easier to wear. After that she cleaned up all the candles she lay down on the couch, waiting for Chris to return.

**06 September 2013**

When Bianca woke up, she looked around and groaned. Sleeping on the couch didn't do her good. She called out for Chris, then for Melinda and Wyatt, nobody responded. Caroline walked downstairs, looking sleepy.

**Caroline**: Hey you. Did you sleep on the couch? She asked surprised.

**Bianca**: I had a fight with Chris yesterday and when I came back downstairs, after I was calmed down, he was gone. Tried calling for him, but he don't respond. So at this moment I am not sure if he is actually ignoring me or helping out someone.

**Caroline**: Hold on. I will get him for you.

Before Bianca could protest, she had orbed out.

**Casey's Dorm **

Caroline orbs in and is shocked at the scene in front of her. There are clothes and booze all over the place and the worst part, Chris is lying in bed with Casey, probably naked, as she saw his boxers lying on the ground. She didn't know what to do. If she didn't get back soon, Bianca would freak out, but what would she say? Maybe that he was with a charge, till he could explain all of this. She was orbing away, when Chris woke up just that moment, to see a glimpse of Caroline, before she faded.

Chris got straight up and looked around confused. He grabbed his head, as he got up too quick and was dizzy. He looked around and then beside him and without thinking he got out of the bed. He looked down and realized that he was naked and grabbed his boxers and while he was dressing up, Casey woke up.

**Casey**: What's the rush, hansom? She said smiling at him.

**Chris**: No, no, no….don't call me that. I don't exactly remember what really happened last night, but I am getting the picture here and this is bad. This is really bad.

**Casey**: Why? I am so much more fun than that stiff phoenix.

**Chris**: That is the next problem. Don't you get it? Last night, she tried to do something nice. Something human and I blew her off and created a fight. If that is not enough, I know have also cheated on her. With you! The one person she can't stand the most.

**Casey**: Yeah, about that. What's her deal against me?

**Chris:** Well you two didn't start of well and me spending more time with you then her, plus the fact she is still a Demon you really don't want to piss off. So yeah, she hates you. This is bad. This is really bad, he repeated to himself.

**Manor, Living room**

Bianca was pacing the room and was getting angry by the minute.

**Bianca**: Caroline! Where the hell are you?! She shouted.

She heard footsteps coming down and saw a worried Melinda coming her way.

**Melinda**: Bi is there a reason that you are yelling so early in the morning for Caroline. If she didn't come the first time, then she is maybe busy with a charge.

**Bianca**: Yeah I know. Your jerk brother Chris. She supposed to get him, as he didn't come home and doesn't return my calls.

Caroline orbed in looking worried. Bianca almost run to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. She was almost shaking her.

**Bianca**: Where is Chris? Why did it so long before you got back? Did something happen to him? Speak whitelighter! She yelled.

**Caroline**: I…i…she started then Chris orbed in.

**Bianca**: Oh thank god, you are ok! I thought something awful had happened to you, she said and hugged him.

Then she backed away from him and stared at him.

**Bianca**: you smell like alcohol. You look awful. You are telling that I have waited for you all night and been worried about you and you went drinking.

Then her eyes caught something on his neck. She turned her head a bit to the side, so she could see it better. He had a hickey on his neck.

Now she really backed away from him and looked around if she was the only one who understood what had happened. Then for a moment she looked at Melinda who looked worried, but not knowing what was going on. Then she looked at Caroline, who looked really uncomfortable and didn't look back at Bianca. Then she turned back to Chris.

**Bianca**: You slept with someone last night, she said more as a statement then a question.

Chris looked absolutely defeated. That moment Wyatt came down, still looking sleepy. Then he saw everybody standing and thanks to his new powers, he got all those emotions from everybody and was almost overwhelmed.

**Wyatt**: What the hell is going on here? He asked while he walked to the group.

Melinda grabbed him and nodded her head that he had to be quite.

**Chris**: Yes, I did. He said finally looking at her. I have no idea how it happened. I can't even remember it. Till I woke up this morning. Then I realized what happened and I left immediately to come here and tell you, he said almost in a whisper, as he saw the tears rising in Bianca's eyes.

**Bianca**: Who was it? She asked perfectly calm.

Melinda and Wyatt instantly felt the change in her. The anger was taking over. Her demonic side was coming above. The hate she had held inside her for so long was about to burst.

**Melinda:** Bianca, calm down. I know that you are angry, but you energy, your aura is turning dark, if you understand what I am saying. Don't let this take you over. Think about your promotion. You are going to run a café. You loved it. You can't do that, if you turn.

**Chris**: Bianca, listen to me. I am truly sorry. I have no idea how it happened. I swear. It was never mine intention to hurt you like this.

**Bianca**: Who was it Chris? WHO! She shouted.

**Chris**: It was…it was Casey, he whispered.

Bianca looked like she got slapped hard in the face. She backed away more from him, like he was a disease.

**Bianca**: Please don't tell me this is true, she said and looked at Caroline. Who looked at her with tears in her eyes and nodded.

Bianca starts crying and screams before she shimmers out and shimmers back in before Chris and put her hand in his chest and starts draining his powers. She is pulled back by Melinda, who used her telekinesis powers. Bianca looked outraged at Melinda.

Melinda walks quickly over to Chris as Wyatt. Both of them stood before Chris, who is hurt badly and looks at Bianca.

**Bianca**: So, I knew that this day would come and here it is. The day you would turn against me, because in the end, I am still a Demon.

**Melinda**: You are wrong Bianca. We love you and see you as one of us. You love Chris and have always done. In this time, the past and the future. He is your one. He made a very bad mistake. Almost unforgivable, but if you really love each other, you can get past this. Please. Don't turn. Stay good. I am begging you. I really don't want to fight you anymore then you want to fight us.

**Bianca**: Don't get so cocky Mel, if I were you. Your mother went once up against me and I was quicker than her and she was good and fast. I think I can out beat you too if I wanted too. Don't test me.

**Melinda**: Listen to me. I don't want to fight. We don't have to do this.

**Bianca**: You know maybe we should, as you are standing in front of my prey. If I don't finish what I have started, then he will die. I am the only one, who can save him.

**Melinda**: That is not true actually. When you just moved in, Grams visited me and warned me about taking a Demon in. I tried to talk reason into the woman. Told her that it was not the first time one of us fell for a Demon. In the end she told me a valuable secret about Phoenix Demons. When you are killed, the powers that you have collected will be released, so in this case Chris his powers. So you see there are always ways.

**Bianca**: So we are really doing this, huh? Cool. I always wanted to test my strength against you and show you what a real fight is.

**Chris**: NO! Stop this. We are family. Nobody is fighting or hurting Bianca. I have hurt her enough. She doesn't need more.

**Bianca**: You shut up. You have no say over me anymore. You and I are done. I told you to go to Casey and be with her and you did. So you made your choice and now I have made mine. I will kill you for this. For breaking my heart!

Melinda looked at Wyatt and they knew what to do. As they were very sensitive for others feelings and changes in energy, they felt a swift in the energy of Bianca, just before she wanted to shimmer out. That moment Melinda flickered with her hands and Bianca flew through the room. Bianca quickly got up and conjured some knifes and threw them at Melinda and Wyatt. Melinda just could freeze both knifes in a nick of time, right in front of her face. But she had no time to think, as Bianca conjured the next set of knifes and started running through the room, while she was throwing the knifes. The siblings were diving for knifes, while they tried to hit Bianca with their powers.

**Wyatt**: Caroline, orb Chris up there! He shouted. His girlfriend did as she was told.

**Melinda**: Bianca. Stop this. You can't get to Chris anymore. He is in the heavens. Please, stop this, so we can talk and all take a breath.

An energy ball, hit Wyatt in his shoulder and they turned around and before she could do anything, Wyatt was hit with a knife in the same shoulder. He screamed out, while Bianca shimmered out again.

Melinda took the knife out, without thinking and called for Caroline. She orbed in and started to heal Wyatt, while Melinda was keeping watch.

She knew that Bianca was somewhere around. Waiting for the right moment to attack.

**Melinda**: I am Melinda Halliwell. I am the daughter of the Matriarch, Piper Halliwell. I am next in line to become the Matriarch. I am a Charmed One and most importantly I am a sister. You will not harm any of my brothers anymore Bianca. I am warning you for the last time. Stop this madness. Think. Breathe. Try to calm down! She shouted.

A knife came right for her, but she moved it, before it got to her. This was not going well. She needed to be like her mother. She had been feeling different for a while and she had a feeling her powers were growing again. She wanted to try something. Something her mother could do to. She closed her eyes. She started to focus on her breathing. After it had slowed down and she was almost in a meditation state, she didn't even notice that Wyatt was healed again and now was protecting her, from getting hurt. Slowly she focused on Bianca and in the beginning, she felt nothing. Then slowly she saw a stray of black line, like dust and it went to the next room. Slowly she started to follow the straw and got into the dinner room. In the corner Bianca was standing with knifes, invincible waiting.

She was about to throw the knife, when Melinda used her blowing power and hit Bianca full from the front. They heard something hit the closet hard and then Bianca appeared unconscious.

**Wyatt**: Now what? He asked his little sister.

**Melinda**: Now we kill her, she said and looked at Bianca.

**Wyatt**: You're not serious right? This is Bianca we are talking about. There must be another way to fix this. If I was just strong enough to tap into her powers and use it to heal Chris again.

**Caroline**: I think I know someone who can help. Will be right back, she said and orbed out. A minute or two later she orbed back in with Phoebe.

**Melinda**: Aunt Phoebe, she called out. What a nice surprise to see you.

Phoebe was still dressing up, so she hadn't done her hair yet and it was all over the place.

**Phoebe**: Good to see you too, but what is going on? Caroline took me while I was making breakfast for the girls. I must look awful, she said and looked down at herself…

**Melinda**: you look fine and beautiful as always, she said.

**Phoebe**: Thanks sweetie, but really why am I here?

Melinda and Wyatt explained what had happened and why they needed her.

**Phoebe**: I get it, but why didn't you go to your mother. She must have the power too, to reverse this.

**Wyatt**: If mom finds out that Bianca, tried to hurt us, no matter the reason she will let dad reverse the spell, which allows Bianca into Magic School. Please don't tell her.

Phoebe thought for a moment and then nodded.

**Phoebe**: I get it. No problem. My lips are sealed.

Caroline orbed out to get Chris. When she orbed back in, Chris looked awful.

**Phoebe**: Wow, talk about a déjà vu. Weird seeing Chris with that wound again. Last time, it almost killed him.

Wyatt and Caroline gently put Chris on the ground, next to Bianca. Phoebe kneeled down and held the hand of Bianca and closed her eyes. She felt the power rise in her and soon she was connected with Bianca. When she felt her power going through her, she reached for Chris and put her hand in his chest. His chest started to glow and soon the wound was gone and Phoebe took her hand out.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked around. When he saw Bianca lying on the floor, he quickly got to his feet to check up on her. After checking up on her, he then looked around and was surprised to see everybody staring at him.

**Chris**: Aunt Phoebe. What are you doing here?

**Phoebe**: Saving you, she said smiling.

Chris then remembered what happened.

**Bianca**: Oh Bianca, he said defeated again. I am so sorry, he whispered to her, while he was holding her.

Slowly Bianca woke up and looked up to see a teary Chris looking down on her. She quickly got up and looked bewildered around her.

**Chris**: Bianca, it is ok. You hit your head.

**Bianca**: How did you get healed? She asked and looked around. What are you doing here? She asked bluntly to Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: Borrowing your powers to heal my cousin, she said back.

Bianca looked at Chris again and tears welled up in her eyes.

**Bianca**: You cheated on me with Casey. I will never forgive you for this and I cannot be with you anymore. I cannot be touched and held by you anymore, not without feeling dirty. I love you, but we cannot be together anymore, she said.

Without saying another word, she ran out of the Manor. Chris wanted to run after her, but got stopped by Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: Don't. Give her some time.

Chris fell to the floor and held his hands in front of his face and started to cry so hard. It was heartbreaking. Melinda and Wyatt kneeled down and sat on the ground, while they were holding each other. Phoebe looked at them with tears in her eyes and took the hand of Caroline, who was crying too and they both orbed out.

**That evening, Manor**

Chris was lying on bed and was fallen asleep, because of all that crying. Wyatt went downstairs to find a note from Melinda, that she would be back soon.

**Casey's dorm**

There was a knock on the door and Casey opened to find Melinda standing in front of her.

**Casey**: What do you want? She said looking at Melinda.

Melinda didn't wait for an invitation and walked into the dorm, while she looked around.

**Casey**: Well, come in, she said sarcastically and closed the door.

Casey walked past Melinda and sat down on her bed.

**Melinda**: Listen to me carefully. I am going to say this once to you. From the day you have come to San Francisco, you have been nothing but trouble and I am sick of it. Enough is enough. You have no idea what your little pleasure has cost Chris. He has lost Bianca the love of his life. She almost turned evil and destroyed the Manor. From now on, I don't want you near Chris or any of us. You came here to learn to control your powers. I believe you have learned everything you need to know, so now you can train on your own. Don't expect any help anymore of the Charmed Ones. That door has closed for you.

**Casey**: So, let me get this straight. Your brother has a fight with his demon girlfriend and comes to me to cry out. He has a few too much drinks and start flirting with me and more and now all that is happened is my fault. Did you even know that I have asked him maybe ten times, if he was sure about this and he was more than sure. He told me, that he wanted me the moment he saw me. How beautiful I was and not as dull as Bianca. That I brought joy to his boring life. A purpose as he called it after we had done it twice.

**Melinda**: Enough! She said loudly. I don't care what he has said to you. I am telling you to back away and leave him alone.

**Casey**: Or else? She asked challenging and got up to face Melinda.

**Melinda**: Or else I will kick your ass so badly, that you wouldn't know how fast to get back in that buss and go back to the hole you came out from. Got that! She said and walked out the dorm.

Casey run after her and shouted after Melinda.

**Casey**: Hey Melinda! She yelled and Mel turned around to look at her. Nobody tells me what to do or not. If you want a war, you got one. I will destroy every one of you, one by one! She shouted.

Melinda flickered with her fingers and Casey flew back to her dorm room and hit the wall hard.

**Melinda**: You really don't want that Casey. Leave us alone and we will leave you alone.

**Casey**: He is still my whitelighter. He has to come if I am in danger and believe me, getting in trouble is not so difficult…I think I can manage to piss of some Demons and when Chris comes to the rescue, then instead of me they will attack him…

**Melinda**: Oh, didn't I tell you yet. You are getting another whitelighter. I have spoken with the Elders, just before I came here. Have a good life Casey.

Melinda didn't wait for her response and left.

**Manor**

**Wyatt**: Where were you? I started to get worried. Jake called a few times, he had some time and wanted to hang out.

**Melinda**: I went to Casey. I told her to leave us all alone and we don't want anything to do with her anymore. I also told her that she would be resigned to another whitelighter. She declared war to us. If that is what she wants, then that's what she will get.

**Wyatt**: I think we all need to calm down and think this through. I really don't want a war. Let's see how things will go the next couple of days and if Bianca returns, before we start a war, ok?

**Melinda**: Fine by me, but I am not so sure about the patience level of Casey, she said and walked away.

Wyatt stood in the middle of the living room and went with his hands through his hair. What a day.

His little brother lay on bed, heartbroken. His little sister was searching for a war. He just hoped things would get better in the couple of days. If not, then there was huge fight waiting for them. With this thought, he put all the lights out and went also upstairs.


	29. S2 EP7: Confused and Pissed

Melinda

Power of one

Episode 7

Confused and Pissed

_**Previously on Melinda:**_

_Bianca got promoted and wanted it to celebrate with Chris, but things went completely the other way around and they ended up with a fight. Chris got drunk because of it and ended up sleeping with Casey. When Bianca hears this, she go's mental and attacks the Charmed Ones. Because of this Melinda confronts Casey and declared war, if she came near her family ever again. _

**05 September 2026**

Casey was sitting on her bed and looked confused. What had just happen? Did Melinda declare war between them? That wasn't fair. She didn't do anything wrong. Well maybe she hadn't had to sleep with Chris, but he wanted it so badly. This was all a mistake. If she got the chance to explain, maybe they would let her back and continue the training. Melinda had told her that they had taught her everything and that she could now do it on her own, but that wasn't true. She needed Chris to train her more. She didn't yet reach the power level she wanted. She had felt it the last time she turned all evil. Then suddenly people appeared in front of her and she quickly got up and held her hands up to attack.

**Alpha**: There is no need to attack. We have come in peace.

**Casey**: Who are you and what are you doing in my dorm? She asked pissed.

**Alpha**: My name is Alpha and I am an Avatar.

**Casey**: I heard about you and what you try to do to the Charmed Ones. They didn't fall for it and I will not either.

**Alpha**: But you don't know what we are offering? He said upset by Casey's tone.

**Casey**: Listen, I have already enough on my mind. I don't need more crap.

**Alpha**: If you allow me to explain, you will understand perfectly what we want.

**Casey**: Talk fast. I feel a migraine coming up.

**Alpha**: If you know who we are, then you must know what we are about. We have been trying for many years to create a world without Demons. To do that we needed to combine our strength with the most magical good beings. Throughout the years, we have collected quite a power, but till now we have been stopped every time by the Charmed Ones. Doing so, they have downsized us a lot by vanquishing our fellow Avatars. We always have said that we are a neutral party, choosing no sides. After many years of talking and thinking how we can succeed, we have finally come up with one solution.

There was a silence.

**Casey**: Well? Do tell, she said intrigued.

**Alpha**: The only way for us to succeed is by eliminating the Charmed Ones line.

**Casey**: Wait? You are serious about killing the Charmed Ones? But that wouldn't work right?

**Alpha**: What do you mean? He asked confused.

**Casey**: Well the moment you kill the Charmed Ones, the next in line will rise, in this case probably the girls of Phoebe or Paige her children. You can't kill them all, before they figure out it was you guys. Besides you also have to deal with a Matriarch and a Headmaster of Magic School, who has all the power around him in his students to go after you.

**Alpha**: Well when you say it like that, it seems indeed a challenge, but we truly believe that this is the only way. Otherwise we could stop existing, what's the point then?

**Casey**: But that is you guys. After what just happened, I think Melinda just declared war against me. So if I become an avatar, I wouldn't only have my own elemental powers, but also Avatar powers, right?

**Alpha**: That's correct and believe me, you will be more than satisfied, and he grinned at her.

**Casey**: I have to think about this. I cannot decide right now.

**Alpha**: Of course. We will return exactly in 24 hours and hear your decision.

Before Casey could respond, they disappeared again, leaving a very confused Casey behind.

**06 September 2026**

**Manor, kitchen**

Melinda was walking around and mumbling to herself. Wyatt came into the kitchen and watched his little sister. She was still cursing, complaining and mumbling something he couldn't hear.

**Wyatt**: Good morning Sis, he said cheerful.

Melinda turned around to look at him. She didn't reply immediately, but just stared at him. Then she nodded more to herself then to him and continued with whatever she was doing.

**Wyatt**: What was that nod? He asked directly as he could literally feel her tension. It made him nervous.

**Melinda**: It was a nod meaning that this is a battle I have to do alone.

**Wyatt**: What are you talking about? Why are you so angry?

Melinda turned at him and looked pissed off.

**Melinda**: Oh nothing really. Bianca left us and turned evil. Chris is devastated and won't speak or eat at all. He is just lying there, staring. Oh, we are also in war with Casey.

**Wyatt**: Ok the thing with Bianca was not cool, but I didn't think you meant what you said about Casey. I mean, I get that you are angry at her, but is this not a bit Chris his own fault. He has been spending a lot of time with her and with the first fight he got with Bianca, about Casey he runs to her for comfort.

**Melinda**: So you are choosing her side? She asked getting all wind up.

**Wyatt**: I am not choosing any sides Mel. I am just saying. Maybe you should talk to Casey again. I know you are crazy strong, but good strong. You don't lose yourself to the power. She will if she gets all powered up. She will destroy the whole city or worse.

**Melinda**: I knew the day she walked into our lives. From the very first day I had a bad feeling about her. I even pointed it out, but did anybody listen? Now we have a crazy elemental on our hands. God knows what she will do to piss me of more or to challenge me, she started to mumble to herself again and turned around to continue finishing making breakfast.

Wyatt knew that the conversation was over. Melinda didn't want to hear what he had to say. He looked worried at his sister, who started with the dishes and still was ranting. There was one person who could talk sense into her. He took one bite and then orbed out.

**Magic School, Manor**

Piper was preparing her suitcase as Leo was taking her on holidays. Just the two of them. When Piper heard a noise, she looked up and sensed her son downstairs.

**Piper**: Wyatt we are upstairs, she yelled.

Wyatt walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

**Piper**: Ah, good that you are here. I need urgently your butt.

Wyatt laughed and walked over to his mother and sat on the suitcase so she could close it.

**Wyatt**: How many suitcases did you already pack, he laughed.

**Piper**: Very funny, she said with a smirk.

She always did that when she went on holidays. She took almost every clothe she had with her. After the suitcase was closed, she breathed out and sat on the bed.

**Piper**: So what's the matter? She asked her son.

**Wyatt**: Why should there be something? He asked innocently.

Piper just gave him a look that said enough. He looked at her for a moment and then started to tell her what had happened, the last couple of days. Piper gave him one shocked glance after another.

**Piper**: That doesn't sound good at all, she said worried.

That moment Leo walked in with an empty suitcase. He smiled when he saw Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Hey dad. How is it going?

**Leo**: Don't ask, he said and smirked at his wife, who gave him a smartass look.

**Piper**: The holiday is postponed honey, she said and both men turned their heads towards her.

**Leo**: What? Why? He asked confused.

Piper told him what Wyatt had told, but the shorter and harsher version. Leo sat down.

**Leo**: Bianca evil. Melinda in war with Casey, he repeated.

He kept thinking how things got so bad so fast? Wyatt who sensed his father thoughts responded.

**Wyatt**: I know, before we knew things got out of hand so badly, now it seems that the Manor is a time bomb to go off. I love my brother dearly, but I believe he brought this down on himself. Only thing I am worried about is Mel and Casey. They are both powerful. They are both able to transform into this amazing power. I just wonder what happens when that happens. We have seen it before and that time Melinda was able to stop her, but with how she is acting I am not sure.

**Piper**: Because her powers are tied to her emotions. If she transforms and she is still raged, then she can be more dangerous than Casey. I need to talk to her. Need to be there for her before this go's completely out of hand. I am so sorry Leo. I know how excited you were.

**Leo**: I was indeed, but I care more about my children then a holiday. Where ever we want to go and when, it is just an orb away…but you are right. Our children need us. You go help Melinda. I will go and see if I can find out more about Casey and her powers. Maybe there is a way to bind her or make sure she cannot transform like Melinda can.

**Piper**: So what are we waiting for? Orb away, she said grabbing her sons arm.

She quickly gave Leo a kiss in the air before she faded and was orbed out.

**Beach, dock **

Casey was sitting under the dock and staring at the ocean. She kept thinking about the Charmed Ones. About what Melinda said to her. Somewhere inside her, she knew that Melinda was just acting out of anger of what happened between Chris and Bianca. There was a great chance that she didn't even mean what she said about the war and that if they talked it would be all fine. Then her mind thought of what would happen, is she did mean it and really wanted a war. Was she ready to go up against the Charmed Ones? Balthazar, The Source, Avatars, Elder Gideon, Zankou and the Ultimate Power tried it too, but all failed. Not to mention all the other thousands of Demons. Beside she kept thinking about what she said herself to the Avatars. Even if she managed to kill the Charmed Ones, they would rise again. Suddenly somewhere deep in her mind a small idea started to rise, but she didn't dare to go there, yet!

**Manor, Kitchen**

When Piper orbed in with Wyatt, she looked shocked around at the kitchen. There was stuff everywhere. All the drawers were empty and Melinda was standing on a small stair so she could reach the highest cabinets. Wyatt signed to his mother and left so they could talk.

**Piper**: Hey honey? What you doing? She asked, while she knew the answer.

Her daughter was exactly like her. When she was pissed off, cleaning or cooking would take her mind of it, otherwise she would go crazy.

**Melinda**: What does it look like mom? Cleaning the kitchen. Those boys are driving me crazy. Will they ever think about helping with the cleaning, of course not! Why should they? I am stupid enough to keep doing it, she said annoyed.

Piper nodded more to herself. This was not going to be easy. She walked around the island and started to make some tea for them. She didn't say a thing and didn't look up to her daughter. After she had two mugs, she shrugged her throat and Melinda looked her way.

**Piper**: Come take a break for a moment. Let's have some tea, she said smiling.

**Melinda**: Did Wyatt send you? Is this about Casey? She asked still annoyed.

**Piper**: Why don't you come down and tell me all about it, she said gently.

Melinda was first reluctant, but then sat down and took her mug in her hand and stared at it. Piper watched her carefully till she lifted her head and looked teary at her mother.

**Melinda**: Mom, I think I started a war! She said all teary. I was so upset about Bianca, that I said things to Casey, which maybe indicated that she is not welcome anymore and I cannot find Bianca anywhere. I don't know how to comfort my big brother. I sometimes wonder if I am really the next Matriarch in the line. I don't think I am cut out for it, she said teary and insecure.

**Piper**: Melinda listen to me. When I first found out that I was a witch I was scared. Scared, that I would be evil and not me anymore. Sweetie, there is no evil bone in you. You are the most pure and good person I know. You have been helping people all your life. You have grown up, knowing that you are a witch. You are a Goddess and my daughter. I couldn't be more proud of you then I am already. I know your path is not easy and filled with loss and heartache. I wish I could stop it somehow, but I can't. We are witches and we do what we can, but we cannot save everybody or control every situation. Everything happens with a reason, even if we don't know what the reason is yet. Bianca leaving and you starting a war with Casey, there is a reason for it, I am sure of it. Don't be so hard on yourself. You have saved the world more than I can count and more than in my Charming time. Maybe you should just go and talk to Casey, so you two can work it out and then we will find Bianca and try to talk sense into her too. After all she is the soul mate of Chris, in every life. We have learned that now.

Melinda rolled with her eyes by that thought.

**Melinda**: God, I really hope not that I have to keep bringing those to back together, she said smiling.

Piper laughed too and they hugged and sat there for a little while. In the meantime Piper had closed her eyes and was sending calming emotions towards her daughter. Then they let go.

**Melinda**: Maybe is should go and talk to Casey, she said more sure of herself.

Piper nodded to her and watched how her daughter left the kitchen. Then she looked around and sighed. She really didn't miss being Charmed. Dropping everything you are doing, fight constantly with Demons or being afraid to lose one of your siblings. Things were much calmer for her. She got up and started to finish what her daughter had started. Even if she didn't live here, she had spent most of her life in this house and kitchen. She couldn't leave it like this. Besides she had nothing else to do then to wait, till Melinda would return. She wasn't planning on leaving, before she knew for sure that all was fine with her kids. That reminded her of Chris and before she started with the kitchen she walked upstairs and listened before she knocked on the door. She heard him crying and it broke her heart. She gently opened his door. He was sitting in a corner, in the dark crying. All of his stuff was broken and all over the place. She put the light on and looked at him as he looked up back at her. In an instant she was with him.

**Piper**: Oh, my poor baby, she said feeling his pain.

Chris hugged his mother tightly and cried loudly. His whole body was shaking. Piper cried too silently.

Like with Melinda, she started to send him calming feelings, feelings of that he would survive this and that he was strong. That thing would be alright. Slowly her son calmed down.

**Casey's Dorm**

Casey was pacing around and was rubbing her forehead. She looked at the clock and the Avatars would be there any minute. She still hadn't decided what to do. She kept thinking that it was impossible to take on the whole Charmed family to get rid of their line. That seemed like a suicide mission to her.

Then she heard knocking at her door and looked at it for a moment confused. Who could that be?

The Avatars could be here any minute. She quickly walked over so she could get rid of the person. She opened the door and was shocked to see Melinda standing there. First she wanted to close the door in her face, but something stopped her.

**Casey**: What do you want? She asked annoyed.

**Melinda**: Can I come in? She asked back.

**Casey**: No, rather not. If you have something to say, then say it.

**Melinda**: As you wish. I came to apologize for yesterday. When I saw my brother devastated and Bianca going nuts, something snapped in me. I shouldn't said those things I said. So, I am sorry.

**Casey**: So, we are not in war? She asked suspicious.

**Melinda**: No, we are not. After coming home last night I thought about what I said to you and even if I think you could have say no to him, still it was his responsibility to talk it out with Bianca, instead of getting wasted and cheat.

That moment the Avatars shimmered in. Melinda looked at them surprised and they looked the same back at Melinda and Casey.

**Alpha**: Melinda, what a pleasant surprise to see you again. How have you been?

**Melinda**: Cut the crap Alpha. Don't act like you care, The only thing you care is your precious Utopia.

Casey started to look really uncomfortable. Melinda looked from the Avatars to Casey and back.

**Melinda**: Casey, please tell me that you haven't made some sort of deal with them? She asked now looking straight at her.

**Alpha**: We have indeed approached her.

**Melinda**: You shut up. Nobody asked you anything. Casey! She said more firmly.

Casey didn't know how to respond.

**Melinda**: When did they approach you? She asked putting the puzzles together.

**Casey**: After you left last night, she said and looked at Melinda. After you declared war and called me things, they offered to join them.

**Melinda**: To do what?

Casey didn't respond and the Avatars didn't say a thing also.

Melinda looked from the one to the other and then she took a step and now was standing right in front of Casey.

**Melinda**: To do what, Casey? She asked again.

In meantime, she noticed movement around her and she looked sideways to see the Avatars surrounding them. They were going to attack her.

**Melinda**: I see. You want to destroy the Charmed Ones, so you can build your Utopia, but need a lot of power to do it. We won't help you, so you want to tap into the power of Casey, right? She asked and looked at the three Avatars that had surrounded them in a circle.

**Casey**: Maybe I made a mistake. Melinda has apologized and I believe we can work it out ourselves. I don't think that I want to join you anymore, she said insecure. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

**Melinda:** you heard the girl. Now leave before bad things happen.

Melinda looked around the faces of the Avatars and knew they were going to attack.

**Melinda**: Duck, she yelled at Casey and used her blowing power, to hit the Avatar standing behind Casey. He flew to the other side of the room, but got up. The Avatars were now shooting blue lightings towards Melinda. Melinda ducked, used her powers to defend herself.

**Melinda**: Wyatt! She yelled.

Wyatt orbed in instantly and ducked right away. He got up and saw the Avatars now standing next to each other.

Melinda and Casey came standing next to Wyatt and it was three against three.

**Alpha**: It is time that Avatars took over. The time of the Charmed Ones is over! He shouted.

Before they could attack, Wyatt had shot them already energy waves with his hand. Casey was collecting air around the Avatars. Melinda froze the attack they shot at her. Now they were advancing on the avatars and one of them got hit by the blowing power and energy wave and was vanquished.

Alpha looked shocked at that scene.

**Alpha**: That is impossible. Without your potion, you cannot destroy us.

**Casey**: We can do better than that. She held her hand out and sends out all the air she had collected and the two remaining Avatars got hit hard.

Before anyone could do anything, they shimmered out.

**Casey**: Wow, that was a close one, she said and looked at her destroyed dorm.

**Melinda**: Have you completely lost your mind? She shouted at Casey. After I spoke to you, you didn't even wait for everybody to calm down and talk things through. The Avatars showed themselves and let me guess they offered you power and what else? To destroy us?! And you took their offer? How could you be so stupid? She yelled harder.

**Casey**: You wanted a war? What was I supposed to? Wait for you to attack me? You made it sound like everything that happened lately was my entirely fault! She shouted back.

**Melinda**: It was! She shouted. They are after you now. Somehow someone stupid upstairs decided that we had to protect and train you and we did. What did we get back for? Only trouble and now a heartbroken brother. If that isn't enough, you wanted to join the Avatars to get more powerful, so you could kill us?!

**Wyatt**: You wanted to join the Avatars, Wyatt asked shocked.

Both girls looked at him pissed. They had forgotten that he was there.

**Casey**: Ok, maybe I am no angel, but I don't deserve this either. I didn't ask for this. I did want to come to control my powers or even get rid of them. Thanks to you guys, I felt like I belonged and had a family I always could count on. How many times I was almost killed and every time I looked up, I saw you. You, Melinda! Protecting me. Risking your life for me. That meant so much for me. Even if I never said it to you, I am saying it now. Then I made a mistake and slept with Chris. I know it wasn't right, but I couldn't help myself. I know it is not an excuse, but it is the ugly truth. Spending so much time with him, made me care and like him a lot. I would never have told him or showed him, till he was standing wasted in front of my door. He started to say things and kiss me and touch me, somehow we had more drinks and lust took over. I know now it was a bad decision. But what hurt more was you charging in here. Almighty and all! Threatening me and using your power against me. Telling me stay away or it would be war.

Wyatt gave his sister a disapproving and disappointed look.

**Melinda**: Don't give me that look, ok. I was pissed. I already apologized for it, or least was trying, before we got visitors. Look Casey, again I am sorry for what I said. I was rude and not completely fair. This is not me being bitching, but I understand where you are coming from and why it happened doesn't really matter. The point is, you should have sent him home, back to Bianca right the moment you opened the door. You could have stopped it as you were sober. I think that part annoyed me, before you told exactly what happened and why. As I see it, we could both have handled the situation differently, but we didn't. So, if it is ok with you, I undeclare hereby any war or fight, I have wanted to start, she said with a smile.

Casey couldn't help to smile back.

**Casey**: So, how bad is it with Chris and Bianca, or am I not allowed to ask? She asked carefully.

**Wyatt**: Well, Chris is completely destroyed and won't leave his room. He refuses to eat or speak.

The moment Bianca figured it out, she snapped. She used her power to kill Chris. Then we had to stop her. It became a huge misunderstanding and there was a fight. She lost and broke up with Chris and left.

**Casey**: Wow that is heavy! Is there anything I can do, to make it better again?

**Melinda**: Without trying to sound rude, I don't think it is wise to come over for a while. If Chris wants to get any chance to get her back, you shouldn't be around.

**Wyatt**: About him being your Whitelighter, we have come up with something, which the Elders agreed too …that from now on Caroline will be yours.

**Melinda**: Caroline? But I thought that she was just our whitelighter?

**Wyatt**: Of course not. She has many charges. Like dad had and we have. It is normal and I think this will work out the best. If Casey is in danger and Caroline senses it, she can inform us. So we can take action faster. Besides, I always had the idea that you two could get along. Caroline likes the idea too.

Caroline orbed in.

**Caroline**: Did you called honey? I kept hearing you say my name, got curious, she said smiling.

**Wyatt**: We were telling her the news, he said smiling back.

**Caroline**: Oh good. I was planning on doing that. How do you feel about it? She asked Casey.

**Casey**: I think that is a great idea, but what about my trainings?

**Caroline**: Believe me. I can train you like you never trained before, she said with a wink.

They all laughed and said their goodbyes. When they left, Casey looked around at her furniture which was completely destroyed. She sighed and started to clean up the place. Then she looked up. Like she felt something. She held her hands up to and was starting to charge up. Maybe the Avatars would return and force her to join her. Should she call out for Caroline? Then nothing happened and she shook her head. Then suddenly Bianca appeared right in front of her, which made Casey jump and scream. Before she could do anything, she was grabbed by Bianca and they both shimmered out.

**Deep in the Underworld, an empty cave**

Bianca shimmered in with Casey and threw her hard against the wall. Casey struggled to get up, till Bianca was standing in front of her. She looked up.

**Casey**: What do you want? You want to kill me?

**Bianca**: Oh honey, I can do so much more then kill you. I can strip you of your powers in a very painful way and then after you are human, I can keep you here and torture you till you are old and die here.

Nobody knows we are here. I cloaked the place. Even if someone would walk into this lair, they will not see us. You know, it has been handy living with the Charmed Ones. Learned a spell or two.

**Casey**: Listen, what happened was really not cool. I get that and I am truly sorry. But killing me won't change anything. Chris still cheated on you. Would it be less badly if it was someone else? Or is it extra bad, because it is me?

**Bianca**: Stop talking, she yelled and slapped Casey in the face. The moment you walked in our lives, I knew you would be trouble. The way you were all over Chris and looking at him. Don't you think I didn't notice? Then suddenly you needed to be trained, as everybody is after you. Like you are so special and if it is not bad enough that Chris became your Whitelighter, he became also your trainer. He spends more time with you then me. When he came home, the only thing I heard was Casey this, Casey that. It made me sick in the stomach. I was already about to burst, then to find out that you two slept together. So yeah, it is because of you I am this raged. I will deal with Chris my own way, but you…you must suffer. Suffer like I am doing right now. Starting now, she said.

Before Casey could defend herself, Bianca had her hand in the chest of Casey. Casey screamed out and looked horrified.

**Bianca**: Don't fight it. It will only make it harder. It will be over soon. Almost there, she said enjoying this moment. Then finally she took her hand out, that moment Casey past out.

**Manor, Chris's room**

Piper had helped him to bed and when he had falling asleep. She had cleaned up the room and was now sitting on a chair, by his bed. She had falling asleep too. Suddenly she woke up of the screaming coming from Chris. He was holding his chest and he opened his eyes wide, seeing his mother looking worried at him.

**Chris**: Casey! She is in danger. She is no witch anymore.

**Piper**: What? How…why, Piper began but she was too surprised and didn't know how to respond.

Chris got up and without waiting for his mother, he went downstairs. He heard talking coming from the kitchen and walked over there, with his mother right behind him. The group has just returned and was eating a sandwich. They stopped talking when a terrible looking Chris came into the room.

**Wyatt**: Hey bro, how are you feeling? You want a sandwich? He asked and held up his sandwich to give it to his brother.

**Chris**: Casey is in danger. She is not a witch anymore. I cannot sense her anywhere.

**Wyatt**: Whoa, wait. How do you know this?

**Chris**: I felt pain in my chest. A pain I remember as Bianca, sucking the power out of you. Then Casey was gone.

**Caroline**: But, we just got back from her dorm. We already fought of the Avatars?

**Chris**: The Avatars? What have they got to do with anything?

Melinda told him what happened last night between her and Casey. Then she told him what happened today, when she went over to apologize. They told him also that Caroline will be her new Whitelighter and that she had agreed.

**Chris**: What about Bianca? Did anybody hear from her?

**Wyatt**: No man. Sorry. She left and you know how hard it is to track a Phoenix. She can be right here, without us knowing it.

**Chris**: Ok, one girl at the time. First we must save Casey. She has no powers and is vulnerable.

**Bianca**: Sure. Choose Casey first again, she said and appeared.

She was sitting on one of the chairs of the island. Everybody jumped and stepped back from her.

**Chris**: Bianca. It is so good to see you, but Casey is in danger. She is powerless.

**Bianca**: I know, she said and was playing with her knife.

Melinda kept a sharp eye on her, in case she needed to freeze the room, as her mother did. Double freeze should stop her, before anyone would get hurt.

**Chris**: I know you do. I felt it. Come on Bianca. This is not Casey's fault. I am the one who was gone all the time to save her. Then the training started. I got caught up in it. Then you made this beautiful dinner and I completely was an ass. I ruined a fine evening again talking about Casey. Then I was orbing around and suddenly a bar popped into my head and I was there. I started to drink. First I was angry at you, then angry at myself. Then I didn't know who I was angry with. Before I knew it, I was wasted. The rest is a big hole of black. The only thing I remember is that I woke up next to Casey and I got the hell out of there. Terrified of what I had done. How I was going to explain this to you, but I didn't got the chance. You know me so well, you knew it instantly, but bursted out in anger and attacked me. Then things got out of hand. If only we could talk? He said almost in tears.

The room was very quit. Everybody was looking at Bianca. You could tell that she was struggling, and then Chris knew he had lost. She had that look. A look between been confused and pissed, which made her very dangerous.

**Chris**: Bianca! Where is Casey? I know you have her. Where did you take her? Is she ok?

**Bianca**: You see this is what I mean. She will always stand between us. You are her whitelighter.

**Caroline**: Euhm, sorry to interfere but since today I have assigned to be her Whitelighter. I will also be her trainer. The only connection Chris has left with Casey is that he still has to protect her, but as a Charmed One. Only when all three of are needed. Otherwise Melinda or Wyatt will deal with it.

**Bianca**: You guys did that all for me? How charming of you all, she said sarcastically.

**Piper**: Bianca, that is not fair and you know it. Yes, Chris made a mistake. Didn't we all at some point? Our lives are complicated as it is. Sometimes things or people come on our path that changes everything you knew. You haven't attempted not once to get closer to her. Nobody says that you have to be besties, but you could have tried. Melinda and she don't get along either, but she tries. She understands that Casey is important and need to be protected. They have tried everything to make sure that Casey and Chris won't have to spend time together. That Chris can see his errors in this whole matter and most importantly, you two come back together. You are destined to be together. You know that. In every life, you two keep finding each other. Like magnets. Be angry, fight with him. Yell at him, but don't hurt Casey. This is his fault. He knows that and accepts that. You must now too. So you two can move on.

**Bianca**: Piper, I have always respected you and I don't want to go up against you. I just…I am so angry. I cannot let go. I burns inside me. I have to hurt someone to get it out me! The knife in her hand was shaking.

**Piper**: There is another way and you know it.

**Melinda**: What are you talking about?

**Piper**: Like I have told you before, when Bianca moved in, I was not so keen about it. I tried to find any information I could about Phoenixes. What are their weaknesses? How can they be killed? Will they resurrect? There I found out, something special. When a Phoenix is killed by a supernatural, then she will be reborn, but her cycle will start again from zero. She will be a small girl again and grow into womanhood in months' time, but will not remember anybody. If a Phoenix dies from killing herself willingly, then she will be reborn and will grow faster to her former form and will remember everything, but the burden she carries will be gone. By sacrificing herself, she redeems her soul, so when she returns, she feels no pain over it anymore. Bianca, you are a beautiful creature with an amazing gift, to redeem yourself in a very special way.

**Bianca**: Well thanks for the idea, but that is not going to happen. What is going to happen is, that I am going to kill Casey first, just to see you suffer over your precious Casey, then I am going to kill one by one all of you, till you stand alone Chris. Then I will come for you. Our love is over. Accept it. I did!

Before anyone could respond, she was gone again.

**Chris**: Great. How the hell we are going to find her now? She is more pissed than ever now.

**Piper**: Well you are lucky to have a Matriarch as a mom. I cast a little spell on her. Now we will be able to track her anywhere.

**Chris**: Mom, you are the greatest. Ok, let's go guys. We have an innocent to save.

When nobody moved he looked around.

**Caroline**: Chris. I cannot imagine, what you must be feeling, but you are not her whitelighter anymore. Besides, I think you being there, with the two girls that care about you is not a good idea. I really think you should sit this one out.

**Chis**: But…he started then looked around. Everybody seemed to agree with Caroline.

He felt defeated and left the kitchen to go upstairs and lay in his bed again. His mother followed him silently and sat by him, while she held his hand and Chris was crying.

**Melinda**: Ok, we now what we have to do. Scry for her and when we have found her, knock out Bianca. Get Aunt Phoebe and use her telepathy power, to get in touch with Bianca's power and get the powers back of Casey. Then we have to deal with Bianca, but our first priority is Casey. So, let's go!

**Underworld**

Bianca shimmered in and looked at Casey, who was chained and looked vulnerable.

**Bianca**: Can you believe that the asshole sensed you. Sensed that you lost your powers. He couldn't get up fast enough of his bed to go and save you.

Bianca created a fireball in her hand and looked at it. She hadn't done that for a long time and it felt powerful and good. The way it supposed to be. She was after all evil. Staying with the Charmed Ones had clouded her judgment and way of thinking. The way she supposed to feel and be.

**Casey**: Ok, don't do hasty things, she said looking scared at the fireball.

Bianca smiled evilly and without any warning, she threw the fireball straight at Casey. That moment Melinda, Wyatt and Caroline orbed in.

**Wyatt**: Fireball! He called out and reverted towards Bianca, not to hit her, but to distract her.

They ran towards Casey and while Wyatt and Melinda were standing in front of her, Caroline orbed her out and in again, so she would be free again.

Bianca looked at all four them and smiled.

**Bianca**: As always the Charmed Ones to the rescue? No Chris?

**Melinda**: Like we told you. He is not her whitelighter or trainer or anything for that matter. We have agreed that if it comes to Casey and he is not really needed, then he will stay away.

**Bianca**: You think he is not needed here right now? Is Casey not in danger? She said almost sounding crazy.

She felt like she was having a meltdown. He must come. That's the whole point! She yelled and started to cry. Then started to curse because she was crying.

Melinda felt terrible for her.

**Melinda**: Sweetie listen to me. I know you are hurt and I feel terrible for you. I love you like a sister. We grew up together. Please let stop this. Please let's not fight.

**Bianca**: Then what? You going to ask me to give her powers back? Calling Phoebe again? Then have a cup tea together and talk things out?

**Melinda**: Come on Bianca. Work here with me.

**Bianca**: Work this, she said and threw a knife towards Melinda and shimmered out. Melinda heard about her famous move and froze and hard as she could the room and Wyatt shot towards the knife an energy wave.

Bianca shimmered in and fell on the ground. She was not unconscious, just hurt. Wyatt stood over Bianca and looked down on her sadly.

**Wyatt**: Bi, I really don't want to fight you or hurt you. Please just let me heal Casey and we will leave you alone.

**Bianca**: Over my dead body that I help her. You should be thanking me. Now she has no powers anymore, nobody will chase her and you won't have to protect her anymore, so why heal her?

Wyatt looked at Casey.

**Wyatt**: You have lost your powers. Do you want them back or not?

**Casey**: Hell yeah. I thought I wanted to be normal, but now without my powers, I feel empty and vulnerable.

**Wyatt**: You heard her Bianca. It is up to you, how this ends. The easy or hard way. Which one will it be?

**Bianca**: Fine you can give her powers back, but after that I want you all to leave and I never want to do anything with you people anymore.

**Melinda**: Bianca. We love you, don't say that. I will never give up on you and that go's for Chris too.

**Bianca**: Whatever, just do your thing and go away.

**Wyatt**: Well here go's nothing, he said and looked at Melinda. There is no time to get Aunt Phoebe. We must do this now, before she changes her mind again.

Casey came closer and Wyatt touched Bianca and Casey and closed his eyes. He sensed the power rising in him. Then felt the power move towards Casey. When he didn't sense anything anymore, he let go of both of them.

**Wyatt**: Did it work? He asked Casey a bit out of breath. This was the first time he did this. It made him dizzy.

Casey sucked in some air and created an air ball with it. She looked up smiling. Bianca made a face.

Wyatt grabbed Casey and Melinda and looked one more time at Bianca, who was still sitting on the ground, defeated and orbed out.

**Manor, Living room**

Chris was pacing the room while his mother was watching him. He had got up again, to wait downstairs for his siblings to return.

**Piper**: Honey, why don't you sit down for a minute? You are making me nervous.

**Chris**: I can't. Not until I know that everything is ok with Casey.

**Piper**: And your siblings, she added and looked at Chris.

**Chris**: Yeah, them too, he mumbled to his mother.

Then orbs started to appear and the gang orbed in. Chris walked straight to Casey and grabbed her by the shoulders.

**Chris**: Are you ok? He asked while holding her and looking at her. Did Bianca hurt you?

Casey was a bit confused about what had happened today. It had been a long day. So she just looked at him dull.

**Melinda**: Yes, all is fine. Bianca didn't hurt her, just took her powers away, but Wyatt got them back.

Bianca told us, that she never want to see us again and have anything to do with us, she said and looked at her brother.

Chris looked at Melinda, letting the words process in his brains. Then nodded and let go of Casey.

**Chris**: I am glad that you are ok! Sorry that you got in trouble because of my actions. I see you around, he said and left the room without saying anything or looking at someone.

**Casey**: Well I think it is best if I just go now. Thank you for saving me, again.

Without waiting for a response she walked out the room and the Manor.

Melinda let herself fall on the couch, which made Piper laugh. Then Melinda bursted out in tears. Piper was there to hug her.

**Melinda**: We lost Bianca. She is evil now and don't want to see us anymore! She cried out.

**Piper**: Give it time. These things are not solved in a day or two. Chris and Bianca need to work it out on their own time and way. You have done everything in your power to help, now there is nothing you can do anymore.

**Melinda**: I am just so confused and pissed about the whole thing. Can't grab my mind around it.

**Piper**: I know sweetie. Love is never easy. How are things between you and Jake?

**Melinda**: Good I think. Haven't seen him for days. Maybe I go and see him. Can use a bit of love myself at the moment.

Melinda got up to get a teleportation potion.

**Wyatt**: Eeuhm guys. I can orb you there if you want. Like to catch up with Dad a bit. Didn't speak to him in days.

**Piper**: Well let's go then.

**Melinda**: Wait. What about Chris. He will be all alone.

**Wyatt**: Maybe that is exactly what he needs. To be alone and deal with?

**Melinda**: Ok, let's go she said.

They orbed out and in to the Magic School. After that they all went their own way. Melinda walked into the training area, where Jake trained the new fresh Witches of Order.

She opened the door to see Jake kissing another girl. He looked up and that moment Melinda run away.

Jake run after her, but when he got to the door, she was gone.

Melinda run into one of the rooms and let her fall on the ground, while she cried hard.


	30. S2 EP8: Naughty Jake

Melinda

Power of One

Episode 8

Naughty Jake

_Previously on Melinda_

_Chris cheated on Bianca with Casey. Melinda pissed declared a war. The Avatars saw their chance and tried to lure Casey to their side, to be stopped by Melinda. Caroline is now the new Whitelighter of Casey, while Chris is slowly trying to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Melinda sees Jake kissing another girl._

The doorbell rang. Wyatt walked over to open it. He was surprised to see Jake standing in front of their porch.

**Wyatt**: What do you doing here?

**Jake**: I need to speak with Melinda.

**Wyatt**: There is no way you are going to see her. Not after what you did to her.

**Jake**: It was an honest mistake. I am truly sorry for hurting her. That was the last thing what I wanted to do.

**Wyatt**: You should have thought of that, before you put your tongue in someone else her throat.

Jake looked for a moment defeated and troubled. His hand went to his jacket and he kept it there for a moment, and then looked up to Wyatt.

**Jake**: I am so sorry, but I have to see Melinda, he said with regret in his voice and took his hand out of his pocket and blew some powder right at Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: What the hell…he said before he fell down on the ground.

Jake walked inside and moved Wyatt, so he could close the door. He left him there on the ground, as the powder would not take long to wear out, so he needed to hurry and see Melinda. He run up the stairs and stormed into the room of Melinda.

Melinda was lying on bed and crying, she jumped up when her door swung open with force and she recognized the voice of Jake. She wiped her tears and got up.

**Melinda**: What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? She shouted at him.

**Jake**: I need to talk to you. What you have seen is not what it seems.

**Melinda**: I don't care what you were doing with her. Now leave my room, before I make you.

Jake looked at her for a moment, calculating if she really would attack him or not and made a step towards her. Melinda lifted her hands and looked very angry and hurt at him. She didn't understand what he was trying to do. Did he really think this was the way to get her back?

Melinda getting pissed and flickered with her fingers slowly and Jake flew hard against the wall. He quickly got up and looked with a strange look at Melinda. Melinda came closer holding her hands up.

Jake held his hand up and whispered some old words, which made Melinda collapse to the ground. She was now on her knees and hands and bound.

**Melinda**: What did you do to me? She said between grinding teeth.

**Jake**: I knew you wouldn't give me a chance to explain, so this is the only way I know to make sure that you don't use your powers against me.

**Melinda**: I wouldn't be so sure about that, she said angry and closed her eyes. In a few seconds she felt the power coming from the floor towards her and hit her hand. She changed instantly to this white Goddess. She looked up to Jake, smiling sarcastically and got up slowly, like she never was bound at all.

**Jake**: Melinda, listen to me. I was under some sort of love spell. The moment our lips were separated I felt like myself again and then I saw you. She did something to me and she admitted it. I send her away and told her that I cannot teach her anymore. As the Witches of the Order, we are only allowed to use our power for the good.

**Melinda**: Jake, I don't care! I don't want to hear any of your excuses. All I want is to be alone. Or you leave now by yourself or I will make you.

**Jake**: I don't believe you mean that. You are saying because you are angry. Please let's talk. Let's do a truth spell or a lie detector. Anything to proof to you that I am still in love with you. It hurt me to see you hurt. Especially if I am the reason for your hurting.

**Melinda**: GET OUT! She shouted at him and without even moving, Jake had to take a few steps back from her. Like she was pushing him away from her, without even doing anything.

**Jake**: No! I am not leaving before you listen to me. What happened was not my fault dammit!

**Melinda**: I don't care! Leave me alone.

**Jake**: I am truly sorry for what I am about to do.

Before Melinda could do anything he was standing in front of her and touched her forehead and whispered quickly some words and let go. He looked at Melinda, who was still in her transformed mode and there was wind through the whole room. Papers were flying around. She closed her eyes and changed back to herself. When she was normal again, she looked at Jake and gave him a bright smile.

Melinda got up and hugged Jake intensely. Then looked at him smiling.

**Melinda**: Did I already tell you today, how much I love you? She asked

Jake shook his head smiling.

**Melinda**: I love you so much! She said smirking.

Then she jumped up when an angry Wyatt came into the room. He grabbed Jake by his shirt. His face was now very close of Jake.

**Wyatt**: What the hell did you do to me?! He shouted. Didn't I tell you to leave my sister alone!

Melinda flickered with her fingers and Wyatt flew into the hallway. He quickly got up.

**Wyatt**: What the hell Mel? Why did do that for? He asked pissed.

**Melinda**: I don't like your tone against my Jake. Leave my sweetie alone or deal with me! She said challenging her brother.

**Wyatt**: This morning you hated him and didn't want to see him never again. Now he is your sweetie?

**Melinda**: I don't know what you are talking about, because I couldn't imagine not seeing Jake. I would simply die. I can't get him out of my head. No matter what I do, Jake comes up. That must be real love.

**Wyatt**: Did you forget that he put his tongue in another girl mouth!

**Melinda**: That is a lie! She shouted and flickered again with her fingers.

This time Wyatt was prepared and put up his shield. That moment Chris came out of his room.

**Chris**: What the hell is going on here?

**Wyatt**: I think Jake put Melinda under some spell. Not an hour ago, she was still crying and hated Jake. Now she doesn't even remember that he kissed another girl.

**Chris**: You did what?! He shouted at Jake. After everything that happened with Bianca, didn't you learn anything from it? He asked.

**Jake**: It was not my fault. I was under a spell, he defended himself. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore as Melinda still loves me and wants me.

Melinda was hanging on him like a little girl who is in love. Smiling and kissing him…Jake pushed her gently away from him, but she kept coming back…

**Chris**: Jake, I don't know what you did to my sister, but change her back to herself please?

**Jake**: No! We love each other and if this is the only way to make sure that it stays that way, then so be it.

**Wyatt**: Not on my watch! He waved with his hand and Jake was taken away.

**Melinda**: Jake?! Where did you orb him too? She asked getting closer to Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Doesn't matter. We need to fix you now, before you get out of control.

**Melinda: **Where did you orb him too? She asked again. She looked like she was about to explode.

**Wyatt**: I am not telling! He said stubbornly.

Melinda started again, using her blowing power on Wyatt and kept trying to blow him up, but Wyatt kept his shield on. Then she turned to Chris and wanted to blow him up, but he orbed out and in again. This time she used her telekinesis powers and Chris flew hard against one of the walls. He quickly got up and looked at his sister. Wyatt didn't wait and released his energy wave, directly at Melinda, but she saw it coming and froze it in midair. She had turned completely red and closed her eyes. In an instant she was transformed to this Goddess.

In the attic the triquetra started to light up and the Book of Shadows was shaking on his standard.

Wyatt and Chris wanted to orb out, before she would lose it completely, but she held her hands up and somehow the brothers couldn't orb anymore. They looked at each other and ran upstairs to the attic.

Melinda followed them slowly, while she was floating. Nobody was going to keep her away from Jake.

The boys arrived at the attic and the Book, but were shocked that the triquetra was lighting up. They had never seen it do that. Wyatt immediately understood what was happening. Melinda floated into the attic and was levitating in the air. She was looking terrifying. Both brothers knew what she was capable of and now she was pissed. She was more dangerous.

**Wyatt**: Melinda, stop attacking us, otherwise all of us will lose their powers.

**Melinda**: You are a liar. You lied about Jake, while should I believe a word you are saying.

**Chris**: Come on sis. It is us. Don't do this.

**Melinda**: ENOUGH! She shouted and the whole house shook on his ground.

She lifted to fingers and pointed it at her brothers. Both looked stiffened and couldn't move anymore. Then she pointed her fingers downwards and both brothers were brought to their knees and not able to move. She came closer and was now floating above them.

**Melinda**: It is time to get rid of you two and go solo, she said thinking and created two white energy balls.

She was holding them above the heads of her brothers. She looked like she completely lost it and was blinded by the spell of Jake. She was about to throw it, when the balls disappeared in her hands. She looked surprised at her hands and summoned new balls, but it didn't appear. Before she could fight it, she was transforming back to her old self. The moment she started to change, the brothers were free from her grip. They got up and looked at her sister.

**Melinda**: What the hell just happened? She asked.

**Wyatt**: We lost our powers. We are not the Charmed Ones anymore.

**Melinda**: What? Is this another lie, like with Jake? She asked angry. You know what, don't answer it. I am going to Magic School, look for Jake.

She looked around for a teleportation potion and focused on the school before she threw it on the floor. Nothing happened. She took another one and threw that one too, still nothing happened.

**Melinda**: Why are the stupid potions not working? She yelled at her brothers.

**Chris**: Because we don't have any powers anymore. Maybe you should stay here. We need to figure out how we can fix this. If the Demons get news of this, we are toast.

**Melinda**: Who made you the boss around here? First you guys keep me from my love, then you made me lose my powers and now you want to keep me here as a prisoner? She looked crazed while she spoke.

**Wyatt**: Melinda, please pull yourself together. We need you.

**Melinda**: I don't care. I need Jake and Jake needs me too. I am going to search for him.

Before the brothers could stop her, she walked out of the Attic.

**Chris**: Now what?

**Wyatt**: Ok, you go with her and try to bring her back here. I am going to find a way to get our powers back.

**Underworld**

**Eyes: **There is something going up there, she said.

**Creon**: What do you sense?

**Eyes**: There is a power switch going on. The good has lessened.

**Creon**: Really? Maybe we should have a look then, don't we?

Both of them shimmered out.

**Streets of San Francisco**

Melinda was stopping every person she saw on the street and asked if they knew Jake and even if they kept saying they didn't know anything, she kept asking where they have seen hem the last time.

Chris kept his distance and watched his sister carefully. Now he had to get closer, because she was getting frustrated and acting more aggressive to innocent people.

**Melinda**: Where is he? She shouted to a young girl passing by and grabbed him. Where is he? Tell me! She yelled.

Chris run over and pulled Melinda from the girl. Who walked away hastily, looking back if she was getting followed.

**Melinda**: Let go of me Chris! What the hell are you doing here anyway, she said wrestling to get away from him, but he had her in his grip.

**Chris**: Calm down. Calm down dammit! He yelled at her.

Melinda slowly calmed down. She stopped fighting Chris and let out a deep breath.

**Chris**: Listen, I am here to help you search, ok. We will find Jake, but you cannot attack innocent people anymore. Deal?

**Melinda**: Fine. Now will you let me go? She asked.

Chris let her go and Melinda started to walk further and Chris followed her silently.

**Manor, attic**

**Wyatt: **Caroline! Caroline. Can you hear me? Caroline! He yelled.

Orbs started to appear and Caroline was standing in front of him.

**Wyatt**: Thank god! You heard my call, he said smiling and hugging his girlfriend.

**Caroline**: No, I didn't. I wanted to come sooner, but another witch was getting attacked by a group of Demons, I couldn't get away. What happened to your powers? I cannot sense you anymore. Neither the other ones. What happened?

Wyatt explained what was going on.

**Caroline**: What can I do? Shall I check with the Elders?

**Wyatt**: No. Go the Magic School and get my mother. In case we need protection against Demons. Then go and search for my dad and Silvia. Tell them to come too. We need to fix this before Demons notice something is going on.

Caroline nodded and orbed out.

Outside the Manor, Eyes and Creon were watching the Manor.

**Creon**: What do you sense?

**Eyes**: Like this is not the home of the Charmed Ones. I feel no magic at all. I sense that the Eldest is home. Up in the attic.

**Creon**: This would mean that the crystals they placed are not working either and we could get in.

**Eyes**: I guess so. You wanna have some fun? She asked looking evilly at Creon, who smiled the same way back at her.

Both of them walked up the stairs slowly, just in case they would get hit by the shield. They walked up the last part and were standing in front of the door. Nothing happened. They smiled brightly and shimmered into the hallway.

**Eyes**: The home of the Charmed Ones. I expected to be witchier. This looks so old stuff.

**Creon**: Who cares how it looks. We are in the Manor. Too bad they Nexus aren't here anymore.

**Eyes**: We still have powerless Charmed One in the Attic, plus more importantly the Book of Shadows.

Again they smiled and shimmered out.

**Streets of San Francisco**

**Chris**: Melinda, this way we are never going to find him. We need to go back and ask Wyatt where he orbed him. We also need to get out powers back. We are vulnerable right now and need to stick together.

**Melinda**: Who cares about powers. They only thing that matters is that I love Jake and want to be with him.

**Chris**: Wouldn't you find him faster, if you could do a locator spell and use a teleportation potion to get to him. I orb you even if you want.

**Melinda**: That sounds not bad actually. This is indeed pointless. Let's get back and talk to Wyatt. I need to be with Jake. It feels like I cannot breathe without him. My chest is hearting.

**Chris**: I know the feeling. I miss Bianca exactly the way you described it, but I also know that Jake is not going anywhere. If we don't get our powers back fast and the Demons attack, we are in big trouble. You wouldn't want Jake mourning about your death, because you were powerless to fight back?

This seemed to do the trick. She looked at her brother and started to walk fast back towards the manor, Chris right behind her.

**Manor, attic**

Wyatt was standing in front of the window, staring outside. The pages of the Book were blank. Scrying didn't work either. All he could do was wait for his siblings and his parents.

**Creon**: Well well, so this the famous attic, where all the magic happens?

Wyatt slowly turned around and not far away by the book, the two Demons were standing there and looking pleased with themselves.

**Wyatt**: What do you want? He asked firmly.

He was afraid that this could happen, but wasn't afraid of the Demons.

**Creon**: it seems that you have lost your powers. So with the Charmed Ones down, we have come to take over this Manor and all his energy. Of course as a bonus we will be the ones who have killed the Charmed Ones. Better bonus then that I cannot think of.

**Wyatt**: You should know that it is never easy to kill a Charmed One and this time is no different.

**Creon**: Brave till the end huh? Good for you. Now it is time to die.

The moment he said that orbs appeared at the end of the room. Showing Caroline, Piper, Silvia and Leo.

**Caroline**: Hey! Get away from my boyfriend. Demons, she shouted and lifted her hands.

Both demons were smashed against the wall in orbs. When they appeared Piper walked up to them and blew them up, before they could shimmer out.

**Wyatt**: That was a close one. Thanks for coming.

After they all hugged, Wyatt told exactly what happened. Silvia was shaking her head while she listened. She couldn't believe that Jake would abuse his power as an Elder and the knowledge he gained with that responsibility.

**Piper**: Don't worry honey. We will fix this, ok?! First we have to find your brother and sister.

**Chris**: No need for that. We are here! He said walking in the attic.

Melinda walked right behind him, ignoring everybody and went straight to Wyatt. She grabbed him by his shirt.

**Melinda**: Where is Jake? Where did you send my love? My everything. Tell me. Don't you see I am in pain? Every second I am not with him, it aches. I need him. So where is he?

**Leo**: I think you should tell, as we will need Jake to reserve the spell. I think the spell is getting worse, now he is gone. She has no powers anymore, but still could be dangerous. She will do whatever it takes to get to Jake.

**Melinda**: You heard the man. Spill it.

**Wyatt**: I send him to top of San Francisco Bridge. Was the first thing that came to my mind?

**Caroline**: I will get him.

She orbed out and Melinda started to walk out the attic.

**Piper**: Honey, where are you going? It is better if you stayed here. Jake will be here shortly.

**Melinda**: That's why I have to get to my room. He cannot see me like this. I am dirty. I need to change into something nice.

Melinda was almost by the door, when Piper froze her. Leo walked over to her.

**Leo**: What are you doing? Let her change. Otherwise she will be madder.

**Piper**: It will not matter soon. As soon as he gets here, he can reverse it and all will be fine.

Caroline and Jake orbed in wrestling.

**Caroline**: I am just trying to help, dammit! She said letting go Jake.

Jake looked angry at everybody, then at Melinda.

**Jake**: Is Melinda frozen? He asked walking over to her. Did she turn evil?

**Piper**: No Jake. She is human. She lost her powers, like her brothers. There is no Charmed Ones anymore, thanks to you.

**Jake**: What do you mean? I didn't do that.

**Wyatt**: Actually you did. The moment I send you away, she turned against us and we had to defend ourselves against her. That meant we had to use our powers against each other. That's when we lost our powers, but she is still under your spell.

**Jake**: That's why she didn't come? I kept waiting for her up there. I knew she would find me, so I didn't bother to use magic to get out of there. I couldn't have chosen a better place to talk to her.

**Silvia**: Jake.

Jake looked surprised. He hadn't seen her behind Leo. She gave him a look, which made him feel terrible and brought his eyes to the ground of shame. Melinda unfroze. She screamed his name and hugged Jake. Jake pushed her gently away, looking worried. Melinda looked around and saw Silvia coming forward.

**Silvia**: Reverse the spell immediately. After that, you say goodbye to your coven members and I will take the Elder role back to me, with the powers that comes with it, meaning it will be taken from you. After that I don't want to see you again.

Jake looked at Silvia, with tears in his eyes. He had lost everything.

**Melinda**: NO! You can't do that. Please. This is not his fault. I love him. I cannot live without him, she said and started to collapse and cry.

Piper cried too. Leo looked disturbed and her brothers looked at her with pain. They knew she was torn this last days and this day didn't make it better for sure.

Jake held his hand over Melinda and whispered some old words, while his mouth was trembling and he was crying. Then slowly he lifted his hand and the spell was reversed.

Melinda looked up with teary eyes at Jake and then to the rest of her family. She slowly got up.

**Melinda**: Why Jake? Why? She cried out and run out of the attic. Her mother was right behind her.

Jake looked up at everybody.

**Jake**: I am so sorry. I never meant for all this to happen. I just wanted her to believe me that I was under a spell of this girl. I didn't do anything wrong and still love Melinda dearly. I am truly sorry.

He walked out of the attic crying. Silvia almost collapsed of sadness. Leo had to catch her and helped her sit down. The boys were just standing there, not knowing what to do now.

**Melinda's bedroom**

Melinda let her fall on the bed and she started to cry really hard and loud. Her mother stormed into the room and was right by her daughter. Melinda clamped herself to her mother and cried, till she couldn't anymore.

At least a half hour had passed and slowly Melinda had stopped crying. She looked up at her mother and saw that she had cried too.

**Melinda**: Why did he put a spell on me? She whispered.

**Piper**: I think that he wanted so desperately prove that he was under a spell and that he still loved you. You didn't want to talk to him. So in his mind this was the only way. Unfortunately it didn't work out quite the way he hoped for, because of your brothers, who were trying to protect you. Did you know that Wyatt was attacked this afternoon? Just before you came in. If we didn't get there in time, he would have been dead.

**Melinda**: Oh my god. We need to get out powers back and fast.

**Piper**: That's my girl, she said proudly.

Piper knew all too well, that this was hard on her daughter, but she needed to do this. She needed to learn to make hard choices. She had pain because of the loss of her love, but her responsibility as a Witch came always first. Piper had to make these decisions herself in the past. It was never easy.

She followed her daughter back to the attic. Silvia had left back to Magic School, to help Jake to pack.

Her brothers got up when she walked into the room.

**Melinda**: I am so sorry you guys, for what I have put you through today. I guess I wasn't really myself today.

**Chris**: Well, I am not sure if it matters, but your weirdness made me go outside today. Chasing you around and walking did me good. I feel a bit better. Bit more ready to deal with daily thing again.

**Wyatt**: For me it was a long day, but I am happy that you are you again, because crazy in love Melinda is creepy, he said laughing.

**Melinda**: Thanks both of you. Are you ok? She asked her brother.

**Wyatt**: Yeah I am fine. My powerful girlfriend and mother came to the rescue, so all is good.

**Chris**: So next time, even if we have to tie one another up, no one is leaving. We stick together.

Piper and Leo were smiling, because the Book of Shadows started to light up again, while their kids were chitchatting and bonding again.

**Melinda**: Sorry that I used my powers on you guys.

**Wyatt**: Me too.

**Chris**: Me too, he said and lifted his hands for a group hug.

When they hugged, light started to shine upon them and the room shakes. When it was done, they looked at each other. Chris and Wyatt orbed out and in and Melinda moved with her hand the chair moved from his place. They had their powers back and they just talked.

After they all had cleaned up and eaten, Piper and Leo wanted to back to the school, when Melinda got up.

**Melinda**: I am coming too. I need to speak with Jake. If he is still there?

**Chris**: Why?

**Melinda**: I want to believe him that he was under a spell and this was all a mistake. I love him and I am not intending to let that go so easily. Not after all the crap he had to put up with me. I am a Charmed One. One day we are chasing Demons. One they were are under a spell. So it is not easy for him too. I should give him a chance to prove himself.

She got up and held the hand of her mother.

**Magic School**

Melinda said her goodbyes to her parents and run over to the room where he and Silvia stayed. She run into the room and saw Silvia sitting on the couch, crying silently.

**Melinda**: Where is Jake? I need to speak to him before he leaves.

Silvia started to cry really hard and Melinda sat down with her and held her.

**Silvia**: He is bound now. He has no powers and no memory of ever being a Witch. He doesn't even know that his name is Jake.

**Melinda**: What? Wait! How is that possible?

**Silvia**: we have many ways of binding someone. He begged me to take all his powers. He couldn't trust himself anymore, now he has lost everything. Then he asked for a whitelighter to make him forget who he is. After today they have granted his wish and I don't know where he is.

Melinda got up and called for Caroline.

Caroline appeared immediately.

**Caroline**: You called, she said smiling which disappeared immediately when she looked at Melinda.

Melinda was shaking completely of shock and anger.

**Melinda**: I want you to go upstairs and let the Elders tell me where Jake is. I am not losing him again.

**Caroline**: I just heard about the deal. I will go and ask, but wouldn't get your hopes up. When this kind of thing is done, even if you find him, no spell will make him remember. No kiss like in the movies.

Melinda started to lose hope, she collapsed on the floor. She had lost him. Jake was gone and would never come back. Caroline and Silvia came sitting by her and held her, while they let Melinda cry.

**Please leave your review behind...really like to hear your thoughts about this episode and season so far! Thanks for reading and till the next time**


	31. S2 EP9: Storm is arriving

Melinda

Power of One

Episode 9

Storm is arriving

_Previously on Melinda_

_Jake is gone. He doesn't remember who he was, leaving Melinda devastated. Chris is finally himself again and ready to be a whitelighter/charmed one again. _

**Magic School, Great Hall**

Gary was looking annoyed at Melinda, while he kept picking up the books from the floor. He was the new librarian and Melinda wasn't making it easy for him, at his first day. He had to duck, otherwise he would get hit by another book that flew through the area.

Melinda was mumbling and complaining softly, while she picked another book, that could help her find Jake, but when she figured that it was not the book she needed, she threw it behind her, without even looking.

Leo was standing by the big doors watching the scene with concern. Piper came standing by him.

She looked how the books flew through the room and then looked at her stressed daughter.

**Piper**: How is she doing?

**Leo**: Nothing has changed. She has been days in this room, searching through every book to find Jake.

**Piper**: Shall I go and talk to her?

**Leo**: I tried that already, she won't listen to reason at the moment. She is pissed at everybody, but I think mostly at herself.

**Piper**: Well you keep an eye on her, if it is getting out of hands, let me please know.

**Leo**: no worries honey, I will.

**Melinda**: AHA! I think I found it, she said to herself very loudly.

Gary let out a sigh. He was relieved that she found what she was looking for. Because this is his first day and Melinda being a Charmed One, he didn't know how to say to her, that she should stop throwing books around.

Melinda was still looking in the book, while she past her dad.

**Leo**: Honey, do you think it is wise to search for Jake?

**Melinda**: What do you mean dad? He is out there, with no idea who he really is. That we belong together. Destined to be together. So, yes I think it is very wise to search for him. At least I am doing something, as nobody else seems to care about him.

Leo wanted to comment on that, but decided not to. He knew when he should not mess with a pissed off Charmed One/Goddess.

**San Francisco Park**

Wyatt was standing close to Casey to protect her with his shield, but it wasn't working well. His shield was to protect against magical attacks, but not against the elements. Chris, Wyatt and Casey were no stuck in the shield and it was becoming very hot. They couldn't see anything, then only fire around the whole shield. They were fighting a Firestarter and he was using his powers so intensely that they had to stay in the shield.

**Wyatt**: I am not sure how long I can keep this up, he said sweating like a maniac.

**Chris**: I am going to orb us out otherwise we will be cooked in this shield.

**Casey**: Yeah, yes. Let's orb…because this was not a good idea.

**Wyatt**: Well it is holding the fire, isn't. I just didn't think it would be so hot, if a fire stayed constantly on it.

**Chris**: Let's not fight please. Ok, everybody ready?

They nodded with anxiety.

They orbed out to the manor, leaving a pissed of Firestarter in an open field. He shimmered out to the Underworld.

**Underworld**

**Vallerick**: Did you kill them?

**Fire**: No, they orbed out when it became too hot for them.

**Vallerick**: Doesn't matter. The first step is made. Now you go rest, as you are needed later again. Bring me Earth, he commanded at Fire.

**Manor, hallway**

The brothers orbed in with Casey. All three of them went straight to the kitchen, to get a drink.

**Chris**: That was a close on or we would have been sis-kebab.

**Casey**: I thought he was actually pretty cool. Did you see how he was in control of his fire? He could send different waves of fire.

**Wyatt**: Well it is great that you are a fan, but believe me when I say that he is very dangerous.

**Casey**: You worry too much. Did you not notice, I control all four elements. I can always hit him back with a bunch of water or protect myself by lifting some earth.

**Chris**: Still I would be careful if I were you. You have received your powers not long ago. He is a born Firestarter and had his whole life to perfect his powers.

**Wyatt**: Maybe it is wise for you to hang out here a bit, just to make sure that he doesn't return.

**Casey**: But the house is protected by magic.

**Chris**: That is correct. Demons cannot enter, but fire can. As you see all around you, this house has a lot of wood. It will be burned in minutes to the ground.

**Casey**: Fine, I will stay but only if you feed me, she said and sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

**Wyatt**: Deal. Let me check if Mel is home and if she is hungry too. You guys start fixing something together.

Without waiting for answer he left the kitchen. This was the first time that Chris and Casey were alone, since he had slept with her. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

**Casey**: So, how have you been? Haven't really seen you lately? She asked carefully.

**Chris**: I am good. It is just weird been single again. As long as I know I have been with Bianca. It seems our destiny to be together. Now I am without her, I thought I would be hopeless and wouldn't be able to do anything. I have to admit I will free and I can do whatever I want without having to explain myself. So yeah, it has two sides...

**Casey**: Well I am glad that you feel better, she said smiling and Chris smiled back.

Meantime Wyatt went to the attic, as he heard Melinda mumbling. He walked into the attic to find a exploded attic. All over the place were candles, herbs. Melinda was sitting in the middle of a circle and had books around her, while she was making notes.

**Wyatt**: Hey sis, what you doing?

**Melinda**: Searching for the perfect spell or ritual to find Jake, she said without looking.

**Wyatt**: Are you hungry? We just have been attacked by a Firestarter in the middle of the park.

**Melinda**: Oh that is great, she mumbled.

**Wyatt**: So you are not hungry? He asked.

**Melinda**: Wyatt, I am busy. If I am hungry, I know how to find the kitchen. Now if you don't mind.

**Wyatt**: Sure sis, whatever you want.

He walked out the attic. When he arrived at the kitchen, Chris had made some sandwiches and fresh orange juice. When Chris asked for Melinda, Wyatt just rolled with his eyes.

Half hour later, they had eaten and cleaned up. They went to the living room to see if there was a movie on television. They had almost reached the hallway, when the whole house started to shake.

**Chris**: Earthquake! He yelled.

From the attic they heard Melinda curse and walk downstairs.

**Melinda**: What the hell is going on? I am trying to concentrate here! She shouted.

**Casey**: Guys, this doesn't feel like an earthquake. I can feel someone using his powers.

**Wyatt**: What do you mean?

**Casey**: I don't know…I just know who ever is doing this is standing outside.

Quickly the Charmed Ones walked towards the front door and opened it. There they saw a girl standing with her hands flat open and she was moving them. With every move she made, the whole house shaked. Not only by the Halliwells, but the whole street was shaking.

The moment they walked outside, the demon moved with her hands and created Earth balls which she send towards the Charmed Ones, but Melinda held her hands up to blow them up. Some people started to come outside to see what was going on. Melinda quickly closed her eyes and focused on the street. She flickered with her hands and froze the whole area.

**Casey**: Nice one! She winked at Melinda. Now it is my turn, she said and went down the stairs.

She had a face of with the demon and lifted her hands to create fire. She wanted to try if she could aim like the Fire starter she had met. She shot a few fire balls towards the Earth Demon, which the demon blocked. While she was blocking, Casey quickly run up to her and kicked her right in the stomach. The Demon girl fell backwards. Quickly Casey created a new Fire ball, but just before she wanted to throw it, the Earth demon got swallowed by the earth.

**Wyatt**: Hey, where did she go?

**Casey**: Ssst. I am trying to sense her.

Suddenly she felt where the Demon was hiding and with a great movement she lifted the earth up and between the dirt, the Demon was hiding. Quickly Casey focused on her Air power and tried to create a tornado around the demon, but was too slow. She was on her feet again.

She smiled and was again swallowed by the earth. Casey tried to sense her again, but she was gone. Right at that moment the whole street started to unfreeze again. So the Charmed Ones ran quickly inside, so no one would see them.

Melinda went towards the staircase, when she was stopped by Wyatt.

**Wyatt**: Where are you going? Didn't you just witness the attack? Maybe we should investigate?

**Melinda**: You guys do what you think you should do. I really don't care. I am trying to find a way to track Jake and that is much more important at the moment.

Without waiting for a response she quickly ran up the stairs. She knew she was been unreasonable, but she didn't care at the moment. Her Jake was out there and she needed to find him.

**Underworld**

**Vallerick**: Why did you return so quickly?

**Earth**: I was getting attacked by the Charmed Ones and the element girl. Also humans were coming outside to see what was going on. If the witch didn't freeze the area, both sides would be exposed now.

**Vallerick**: You have done enough for now. Get Air here.

Earth did as she was told.

**Manor, Living room**

**Casey**: Didn't you find it weird that we first got attacked by fire and then by earth?

**Chris**: Now you mention it. What does it mean?

Caroline orbed in.

**Caroline**: Hey guys, sorry I was planning to come earlier to give you a message, but somehow today it is crazy with the demons. It is like they are everywhere, attacking a lot of powerful witches.

**Wyatt**: So we keep getting attacked by the elements. Other witches are getting attacked. It feels like something is coming, but what?

**Caroline**: I heard one of the Elders say: The storm is arriving. I didn't get what he meant, but it sounded important enough to tell you guys. How is Mel doing?

**Chris**: Still the same.

Suddenly the windows opened with a brute force. It was becoming very windy outside.

**Casey**: Oh come on. Can't we have a break for moment?

**Chris**: Why? Do you sense something?

**Casey**: She walked towards the window and moved the curtains, so they could see the weather outside. Trees were bending, things were flying through the air.

Wyatt changed the channel to the news and they were talking about, very strange weather changes in San Francisco today.

**Wyatt**: Something very strange is happening here. We had fire, earth and now wind. So what's next…water?

**Caroline**: I will go up and check, she said and orbed out.

**Casey:** So now what? We wait till we get attacked by another element?

**Chris**: I guess so. We have no clue who is behind this attack. I also wonder why the Demons don't attack at the same time…but one by one. There must be a reason for it.

**Casey**: I think they are just showing off. Showing that I am not the only one with Element powers.

**Wyatt**: Still why attack us one by one?

**Casey**: Be glad. When I fight I have to change from element in my brain before I can attack or defend. If those four came together and attacked us, I wouldn't stand a chance, as they are four separate persons, who can shimmer in and out and they have control over their powers, since they were born.

**Wyatt**: Maybe it is time we checked the Book and get Melinda. In case things get out of hands.

**Chris**: Well good luck with that, but I am not going near Mel at the moment.

Wyatt sighed and went upstairs to check the book. He walked in the attic at a moment when Melinda was trying to locate Jake.

She had made three huge circles around her. She hadn't noticed Wyatt standing by the door watching her. The outmost circle was from salt. The middle one from candles and the first one of rose leaves.

She had a map in front of her as the BOS. She had her eyes closed and was chanting with picture of Jake in her hands:

'My love

Wherever you be

Through time and space

Take my heart

Nearer to thee'

Nothing happened.

**Melinda**: Dammit! She yelled and started to flick to the Book of Shadows for another spell.

**Wyatt**: Hey sis, sorry for bothering you, but we need the book. We are dealing with some very nasty demons and need to figure out who they are.

**Melinda**: Sorry can't do. I need to find the right spell or at least spells which I can combine.

**Wyatt**: Ok, enough is enough.

Melinda looked at him surprised, not expecting an outburst from her normally so calm brother.

**Wyatt**: We have been walking on egg shelves all week because of you and we have let you be. I am sorry for what happened to Jake. If you are destined to be together, you will find a way to find him. Now, you must be a Charmed One. We are under attack and you don't even care. This is not you. I think if Jake saw you like this, he wouldn't even know who you are. Look at yourself. You are a mess. You smell and look what you have done with the attic. I want you freshened up in a half hour downstairs with the book, you got that! He shouted at her and without waiting for answer he walked out of the attic again.

When he came downstairs, Chris and Casey were standing below at the stairs.

**Casey**: Nice one! You think that it will help? She said.

**Wyatt: **You heard that?

**Casey**: I think the whole neighborhood heard you.

**Wyatt**: Well good because if this doesn't help, I will put personally a spell on her to forget Jake till this is solved.

Chris just looked surprised at his brother. This was not the Wyatt he knew. Normally he was used that Melinda took charge in things, but it was nice to see his brother taking charge and act as the oldest.

Casey went upstairs to check up on Melinda, while Chris was making something to eat for his little sister. Wyatt paced through the living room. He hated it to shout to his siblings.

**Manor, Bathroom**

Casey walked towards the sounds she heard in the bathroom. She listened by the door and heard Melinda cry. She knocked on the door and opened it to find Melinda sitting with a towel around her, on the ground. She was crying loudly. Normally she and Melinda weren't really good friends. Now all that was not important. Melinda had saved her many times and now it was the job of Casey to comfort Melinda. She sat down with her and Melinda leaned with her head at the shoulders of Casey. They stayed there like for ten minutes, before Casey slowly got up. Melinda looked at her and saw that she had been crying too.

**Casey**: Let's get you cleaned up, before Wyatt explodes downstairs.

Melinda wiped her tears and nose and got up.

**Melinda**: He was really angry with me,' she said hoarsely.

**Casey**: No, he is not mad. He feels terrible that he shouted at you, but to be honest it helped, didn't it. It got you out of the attic. Listen Mel, I cannot tell you what to do or not, but I don't think it is healthy what you are doing. Of course I understand that you want Jake back, but at what cost. Do you care about Jake more than your brothers and been a Charmed One. You have responsibilities, which sucks but it is what it is. Your brothers need you badly. We are dealing with something we haven't dealt with yet.

Melinda looked at the mirror and was shocked to see how awful she looked. She wiped the remaining tears away and looked again in the mirror. She told herself to get a grip.

**Melinda**: Ok, I am going to take a shower and will be down as soon as possible.

**Casey**: That is great Mel. I will let Wyatt know.

**Underworld**

**Vallerick**: What did you accomplish Air?

**Air**: I am sorry, I tried but they didn't even come out the Manor.

**Vallerick**: You are useless! Bring me Water, NOW! He shouted.

Air went away and called out for Water.

**Water**: you called my liege.

**Vallerick**: I don't care if you have to drown everybody in San Francisco, but I want the Charmed Ones dead, right now and I want you to bring me the Element girl. You got that?

**Water**: Yes, she said and shimmered out.

**Manor, Living room**

Casey came downstairs after she had cleaned up the attic, announcing that Melinda was coming shortly. Chris came out of the kitchen with some sandwiches for his little sister. Not long after that Melinda came downstairs. Wyatt stood up instantly and walked over to her, so he could give her a hug.

**Wyatt**: I am so sorry that I yelled at you, he said with concern.

**Melinda**: No problem. I deserved it and actually needed it, so no worries at all.

**Chris**: I made you some food, he said smiling and gave her the plate.

**Melinda**: Bless you that is very sweet.

Melinda sat down and they all looked at her.

**Melinda**: Before we go on investigate mode, I would like to say that I am sorry for my behavior the last week. I don't know what came over me, but I am back and ready to kick some demon ass.

**Wyatt**: Good, because we have our hands full on this one.

**Melinda**: What do you mean? She asked curious.

Wyatt explained what had happened and that they were waiting for water to attack.

**Melinda**: So if I am correct there are four separate persons. Each of them controls one of the Elements. If they are send by the same demon, who doesn't say that they will attack us all together. It seems that they are testing us at the moment. To see how far they can go, what our counterattack will be.

**Wyatt**: We know, that's what we have been trying to figure out.

**Chris**: It must take a while before someone would be able to get all four demons together with their own elemental power…why all the trouble if he can get just one person, who possesses all four of them.

Suddenly they heard a weird sound coming from the kitchen. All of them walked over to the kitchen to see water all over the floor. Suddenly they heard more noises and walked back to the hallway. Now the water was coming down the stairs.

Casey quickly ran to the front door and there was the water demon. She was standing just before the crystals and moving her hands. Melinda came standing by Casey and flickered with her hands, which made Water flew to the street. She got up angry and lifted her hands to make it rain really hard.

Casey closed her eyes and made the storm stop. She opened her eyes and looked confidant to the water demon. The Demon looked surprised that Casey was powerful enough to stop the storm.

**Melinda**: Who are you and who you are working for? What do you want?

**Water**: It is not my job to ask questions, just to follow orders.

**Melinda**: What are your orders? She asked.

**Water**: Simple. To kill the Charmed Ones and bring back the Elemental girl to Vallerick.

The moment she had spoken, she had regretted it. She had mentioned the name of her boss.

**Melinda whispering**: Casey go inside and tell the boys. I will keep her busy.

**Water**: Where does she think she is going?

**Melinda**: Who cares? You have much bigger problems. Me! She yelled and flickered with her fingers to blow her up. Water hid behind the wall and then quickly threw a string of water towards Melinda. Melinda froze it in mid-air to the surprise of the water demon.

**Melinda**: Seriously? Do you actually think that some water will stop me?

Water smiled evilly and shimmered out.

Melinda quickly ran inside. She had a pretty good idea what Water was about to do. She was getting her buddies.

**Melinda**: Ok, guys. We don't have time to look this demon up. I think Water just went to get the rest of her buddies. We have to go now!

**Wyatt**: Go where? We are the strongest here.

**Melinda**: No, we must go to the woods. If we stay here, then there will be no more a Manor, when they are done with it and we will be exposed to the whole neighborhood that we are witches. We must find a place where we can fight, without worrying about exposure and losing our house.

**Chris**: Very clever, sis. Let's go.

Wyatt had the book in his hands and grabbed Melinda, while Chris grabbed Casey and all of them orbed out.

**Woods**

They orbed in at the open area. Wyatt quickly searched through the book if he could find anything about Vallerick and even if the information was not in it, somehow it added itself. He found the page and read it out loud. Vallerick was not strong of himself. What made him scary was that he was huge and looked really scary. He was also very good in recruiting demon gangs.

**Melinda**: So he hired four people who control an element to take us out and get Casey. Did he really think that would work?

**Fire**: Why don't you find out for yourself?

The Charmed Ones turned around to see the four Demons standing next to each other. It was not so difficult to separate them. They had all a fitting color hair for their element.

Casey stood next to Melinda.

**Melinda whispering**: Whatever they use against you, use a counter attack against that element.

Earth against air, fire against water. In meantime we will try to vanquish them.

The moment Melinda was finished, the demons started to attack.

Everything went very fast. The ground was one moment shaking and pieces of earth were flying around. Some of them were covered with fire. It was windy and wet at the same time. When Melinda looked around, she saw her brother's orb in and out to attack the demons. While the Demons tried to hit them every time they orbed in. Fire was going after Casey, but it seemed she stood standing and was defending herself perfectly. Till now she hadn't frozen anything, so without thinking further, she flickered with her fingers to freeze the whole scene. Only the attacks of the Demons were frozen. They looked surprised at what was happening. Suddenly she heard Air scream and was vanquished by an energy wave of Wyatt.

**Fire**: You killed Air! He yelled at Wyatt.

He was about to send fire towards Wyatt when Melinda hit him with her blowing power from behind. He tried to turn around, but didn't got the chance, Melinda kept getting closer and kept using her powers. Earth wanted to attack Melinda, but Casey suddenly appeared and attacked with a bunch of fire balls. Earth tried to dodge them, but got hit and was vanquished. Fire was now on his knees and was screaming out. Water tried to get to him, but got distracted by the constant attacks from Chris and Wyatt. Then Water heard a big scream and fire was gone. Casey closed her eyes and waited for the right moment and behind Water a piece of earth came up and hit Water hard on the back of its head and Wyatt gave the final blow with his energy wave attack.

The Charmed Ones looked at each other. They had done it. Vallerick appeared suddenly behind them.

He was huge and very ugly, which gave him a very scary face.

**Melinda**: Seriously.

Melinda flickered with her fingers and he was frozen.

**Melinda**: Casey, go ahead! This is your vanquish.

Casey stood before Vallerick and looked at him, she closed her eyes and made ball with her hands and fire started to appear in it. It was surrounded with very small pieces of earth and wind was around it.

**Casey**: Unfreeze him!

Melinda flickered with her fingers again and he was unfrozen.

**Casey**: Hi! She said smiling at Vallerick.

Vallerick looked surprised at Casey and then at the ball she had in her hands.

**Casey**: Bye! She said and threw the ball towards Vallerick.

**Vallerick**: Nooooooooo! He screamed, before he was vanquished.

**Chris**: Nice job Casey! He said smiling at her.

They all orbed out to the Manor.

**Manor, living room**

The moment they orbed in, Melinda went upstairs without saying another word. They looked at her while she walked up the stairs, but didn't say anything to stop her.

**Attic**

When she walked into the attic, everything was cleaned up. She sat down by the table with the map and crystal. The crystal was lying before her and started to cry, when she thought of Jake. A drop of a tear fell upon the crystal and suddenly it started to move out of his own, over the map.

Melinda looked surprised at it, but didn't do anything. Just watched. It swirled for a while over the map and suddenly stopped.

**Living room**

**Chris**: I still wonder what the Elders meant by "The storm is arriving".

**Wyatt**: Well whatever it is, it doesn't sound good at all, he said with concern.

**Casey**: Maybe one of you should go up there to check what they are talking about? She suggested.

**Wyatt**: Maybe I will. I would like to be prepared for whatever this storm may be.

Melinda ran into the living room.

**Melinda**: I found him. I found Jake! She said with a huge grin!

**Hi there, hope you enjoyed this episode. Please leave your review and thoughts about this eposode behind..**

**Till the next episode!**


	32. S2 EP10: Ancient Ones

Melinda

Power of One

Episode 10

Ancient Ones

**Woods**

**Melinda:** Jake! Please breathe. Don't you date leave me, she said crying.

**24 hours earlier**

**Manor, Living room**

Melinda ran into the living room.

**Melinda**: I found him. I found Jake! She said with a huge grin!

Wyatt, Chris and Casey looked surprised at Melinda, as they were interrupted rudely by Melinda.

**Wyatt**: What do you mean, you found him? He asked carefully.

Melinda sat down next to Casey and looked at them, while they waited with anxiety.

**Melinda**: I went upstairs and sat down by the map and crystal. I started to cry and was thinking of giving up of finding Jake ever again. Then it happened.

**Casey**: What happened? She asked curious. She was listening with big eyes.

**Melinda**: A tear fell on the crystal. Suddenly it started to spin by itself over the map and it stopped.

You will not believe it. He is here. He is in San Francisco. Just on the other side of the city. So who is up for some orbing or finding a teleportation potion? I think we ran out of them. Can't find any.

**Chris**: Whoa, slow down sis. Breathe between your sentences.

**Melinda**: Sorry. I am just all worked up. I just want to find him and hold him.

**Casey**: Euhm, he doesn't know who you are. So I should re-think the whole holding part just yet.

**Wyatt** and Chris looked horrified at Melinda, thinking she would get completely pissed off.

**Melinda**: Maybe you are right. Maybe when he sees me, he remembers who is again.

**Chris**: That doesn't work like that. Remember when the Elders did the same to dad. Mom had to die, so he would sense their connection. Memories are tricky things. I would be very careful about handling this. Wouldn't want you rushing into it and get disappointed.

**Melinda**: I know, she mumbled and looked disappointed already. You guys are right. I am just tired. I think I am going to sleep on it and think of how to approach him.

**Wyatt**: I think that is an excellent idea for all of us. Fighting elementals is tiring, he said looked playfully at Casey.

**Casey**: Hey! She said but was smiling too.

**23 hours before**

**Heaven**

**Elder Sonja**: Caroline, can I speak to you for a moment?

A tired Caroline walked up to her. She tried to look normal and sharp, but was failing terribly.

**Elder Sonja**: I know you are tired. You have been very helpful the last couple of days. I am very proud of you, that even you chose to become a whitelighter again, you still wanted to assist the Elders in the meeting.

**Caroline**: Oh, no problem. You know me, always the helpful one.

**Elder Sonja**: We have found out who we are dealing with.

**Caroline**: Really? That is excellent news. I can finally tell the Charmed Ones something, so they can go and do some demon a…kicking, she said brightly.

**Elder Sonja**: Well, it is a bit more difficult than that. These witches are from a time, before even Melinda Warren. They were the most feared witches from their time. There are urban legends about them and they are not good. They are very very powerful.

**Caroline**: That doesn't sound good.

**Elder Sonja**: It gets worse. As they are before the Charmed Ones, no power of three spell will work. We are not even sure if their powers will work, when they get close to the witches. What we do know is that they are summoned this night. Unfortunately by some really powerful followers, who have learned to cloak themselves from us.

**Caroline**: Ok, so if I understand correctly, she started. There are very powerful witches summoned right as we speak. They are evil and we have no clue how to stop them? Even the Charmed Ones will probably not be able stop them. That will be a nice pitch, when I tell them, she said annoyed.

**Elder Sonja**: We are doing everything we can to get as much information as we can about the Ancient Ones.

**Caroline**: Got it. Well I guess I go and tell the Charmed Ones.

**Elder Sonja**: No. You go rest. They are all sleeping. They will need their strength the coming days.

**18 hours before**

**Manor, kitchen**

The Charmed Ones were awake and eating some breakfast.

**Wyatt**: So, have you figured out how you are going to approach him?

**Melinda**: Yeah, I did. First I thought to do it slowly. Let him know me all over again, till he remembered.

Then I thought that is so not me. I have never been the patient one, so there is no denying that. So I am just going to tell him. If he doesn't believe me, I will show him. Then I will let him be, so he can figure it out himself.

**Chris**: that is actually very smart sis.

**Melinda**: Thanks, she said smiling. I am going to get dressed and then find him. I had a dream last night, but somehow I cannot remember it. The only thing I remember is that I have to find Jake fast and he has to remember fast who he was and regain his power. Like he was otherwise in danger.

**Wyatt**: What kind of danger? He is no threat to anybody.

**Melinda**: Don't know. Just a feeling.

**Chris**: Then you shouldn't ignore it.

**Melinda**: I wasn't planning too, she said smirking.

Caroline orbed in. She looked worried.

**Wyatt**: Hey gorgeous. Where have you been?

**Caroline**: I got news and it is not good. Not good at all, she said worried.

**Melinda**: Oh come one. Not now. I have to do something very important.

**Caroline**: Sorry Mel, but we figured out the "storm that is arriving". They are the Ancient Ones.

**Wyatt**: Ancient Ones? Never heard of them.

**Caroline**: Well that is obvious isn't, honey? Ancient, as in Ancient ones. Anyway, they date even before Melinda Warren. That means before the Charmed Ones. So there is no power of three spell to kill them.

They are human, but somehow much feared back then and very powerful.

**Wyatt**: That doesn't sound good.

**Caroline**: It gets worse. Last night they are summoned and are here in San Francisco. They have been summoned by some powerful followers. It seems we learned just now, that the followers are also sacrifices to bring the witches back. The essence of their powers. They were cloaked. So at the moment we have no idea where they are or how they look? What they want?

Wyatt got up and held Caroline close to him as he sensed her fear.

**Wyatt**: Don't worry honey. We will find a way. We always do.

**Caroline**: Yes, but at what cost?

**17 hours before**

**Woods**

Angela, Angelina, Angelica were standing at the middle of the open area of the woods. They were drawn by the magic that has taken place in these woods.

**Angela**: I sense a great power in this city.

**Angelica**: Great. Now use your power of sight sister, to see what we are dealing with and then we suck the witch essence out of them. We are still old and didn't get enough juice from the followers.

**Angelina**: Don't be like that. We are back and alive again. We don't know in what world we have come. How they deal with witches in this time. We have to be careful with our actions.

**Angelica**: Who cares how they deal with witches. I just put a forget spell on them and of they go. So I say let's get starting and find ourselves, this so called powerful witches.

Angela took a deep breath and opened her left palm. Left takes and right gives. She needed information. A vision. She slowly went down on her knees and closed her eyes. She put her left hand on the cold dirt.

She got sucked immediately in several visions.

_She saw the Sisters of the First Order. How Melinda got in touch with her raw power for the first time. How she battled the Source and the Sisters. How she battled with Casey. She learned about the Charmed Ones and what their purpose is. _

She came out of it with a shock.

**Angela**: Wow! That was something else. I have never seen such a power before.

**Angelina**: Show us sister. I want to see too.

Both of her sisters came sitting by her and Angela lifted her hands opened and took her sisters in hers. She closed her eyes and they saw, what she had seen.

**Angelina**: That was one powerful witch.

**Angelica**: Amazing. She is so young and small.

**Angelina**: Did you see the elemental girl. She had some power too. If we can get those two, then we don't have to suck any essence ever again. We will stay young forever and will be more powerful than any other magical being in this world. The whole world will know that we are back and stronger than ever! She said with sparkles in her eyes by the idea.

**Angela**: First we must find these witches. We cannot go into this new world, looking like this. We need to look like them. So I am thinking about a glamour spell. The world will see us like these young girls. Only true powerful beings can see our true selves.

**Angelica**: Let's begin then.

**Manor, kitchen**

**Melinda**: I am sorry but I am going and no one and nothing is going to stop me! She shouted.

**Chris**: Mel, try to be reasonable. Our Charmed duties come first and we are dealing with very old and powerful witches. This can go really bad. I really think we should stick together.

**Melinda**: Nobody knows where the witches are at the moment or what they are planning. We have nothing in the Book and scrying won't work either. Dad and the students are searching for every information they can find about this witches. So for the moment there is nothing we can do then wait for them to make the first move. Till they do, I am going to Jake. If you need me, orb in and get me.

Without waiting for any response, she walked out of the kitchen.

Nobody said anything, as they knew that Melinda was telling the truth. They had nothing to go on, so the only thing they could do was wait.

**15 hours before**

**Other side of San Francisco**

Melinda teleported in one of the alleys, close to the address she got from scrying. She looked around the corner to see, where she exactly was. She was brought to a bakery. There was an older man waiting outside the shop in a wheelchair. Then suddenly Melinda's heart stopped beating. There he was. Jake.

Melinda wanted to run to him, but thought of the wise words of Casey. To be careful. She watched him as Jake brought the purchase of the older men to him. He smiled and waved when the old man left. Then a little girl came outside.

**Jake**: Whoa, where you of to?

**Little girl:** Dad, sad that we are done for today. So I am going to the park. You wanna come?

**Jake**: You go ahead. Let me double check with dad if he needs me, and then I will come to the park.

**Little girl:** See you there, she said and ran off.

Jake looked at her and smiled.

He was about to go in, when someone called for him.

**Melinda**: Jake?

Jake turned around and stood completely still. He knew this girl, but from where. He couldn't imagine it, as why would a beautiful girl like her, fall for a bakery guy like him.

**Jake**: Can I help you with something?

**Melinda**: I need to talk to you, if you have a minute.

**Jake**: Sure. Hold on, just let me check if I can go, he said looking at Melinda.

After ten minutes, they were walking towards the park, where his little sister was playing.

**Jake:** Have we met before? You look so familiar.

**Melinda**: Yes, we have, she said trying to sound calm.

She wanted to jump him, hold him and kiss him. Scream that she loved him, but this needed a gentle handling. They arrived at the park and Jake let his sister know where he was sitting and that he was with someone. Then he bought two coffees and sat down. There was an awkward silence. Melinda kept looking up to Jake and down. She felt his stern look on her.

**Jake**: So, we know each other. I cannot see how. I would definitely remember you.

Melinda couldn't help smiling. He smiled back at her, but looked intrigued at her.

**Melinda**: What I am about to tell you is going to sound amazingly crazy. Please let me finish before you start screaming that I have completely lost it and that I have to go.

**Jake**: That sounds interesting. It can't be all that bad? Just give it to me straight, whatever it is.

**Melinda**: Ok, here we go, she said and sighed. You are a witch and a damn good one if I might add.

**Jake**: A witch? He said half laughing but looked a bit confused.

**Melinda**: Yes. You are the head of the Witches of the Order. I am a witch too. That's how we met.

Then we in love and you moved in with us, not long ago.

**Jake**: Us?

**Melinda**: Yes. My brothers Wyatt and Chris. They are witches too. Then we have Caroline, who is the girlfriend of Wyatt and our whitelighter. Chris just broke up with Bianca, who was a Demon, but a good one. Then you had us. So a full house. Anyway. A new girl came in town that needed our help. Her name is Casey. She is an elemental. You started to train her to control her powers and I got a bit jealous. Well a lot. That bad, that we had a huge fight. Then things got worse and you got a bit desperate and spelled me to love you again and the spell did a lot of damage. Silvia who was your Elder, before she chose you as the new leader of the coven. She got so disappointed with what you did, she send you away and send you also away from Magic School, where you were living. Then you got I think completely desperate as you had lost everything you loved and believed in, in one night. So you got you memory erased by the Elders and they send you of here. Giving you completely new memories, thinking that this was your life all along, but it isn't. You are destined for great things. You're destined to be with me, she finished in a whisper.

Jake looked at her for a while and didn't say a word. She looked back, hopeful that anything she told would make him remember again.

**Jake**: That is quite a story. So I am a leader of a witch coven and you are my girlfriend. That sounds cool actually.

**Melinda**: Well I can show you, she said standing up.

**Jake**: OK, show me. Make me a believer, he said enjoying this weird girl in front of him.

Melinda smiled and flickered with her fingers and froze Jake, and then she quickly ran and stood behind him. She flickered again with her fingers, unfreezing him.

**Jake**: Hey where did you go? He said looking around and got up to find her standing behind him.

How did you get over there? What happened?

**Melinda**: I froze time and I can do a lot more. She waved with her hand and the drinks on the table flew of the table.

Jake looked amazed at it. Then at Melinda.

**Jake**: You are a witch. So, if that is true then there is a possibility that the rest is true too.

**Melinda**: It is Jake. Believe me. If you come with me, I can prove it even more to you.

**Jake**: Ok, let's do it. Just let me tell Suzy, that I am off.

**Melinda**: Suzy?

**Jake**: Yeah, my little sister. Oh wait, is she really my sister? He asked.

**Melinda**: No, she is not, she said sadly as she looked at his face. She could see the confusion on his face.

**Jake**: That is so weird. Doesn't matter. Still I have to let her know that I am going.

**Melinda**: Sure. I'll wait here for you, she said and watched him walk over to his little fake sister.

She couldn't believe that it went so easy. She thought it would be much harder. When she had showed him everything, she would summon the Elders, to give his memory back. They needed him for the Ancient Ones and she needed him.

**10 hours before**

**Manor, front porch**

Chris was pacing around while Casey who had come over and Wyatt were checking the information that Leo had found at the School about the Ancient Ones. Melinda walked in with Jake.

**Melinda**: Hi guys, look who is back? She said pointing at Jake.

Everybody walked over to Jake to hug him. Jake let it happen, even it was a bit overwhelming.

**Melinda**: Guys, give him some space. He has no clue who you guys are. I told him who he is and who we are and showed him my powers. So, now we have to call the Elders, so they can reverse what they did to him.

**Chris**: Euhm, guys! He said looking out of the window.

They all walked over, except for Jake, to look out of the window. Down the stairs of their house, were standing three old woman. They looked awful. Some young guys past by and were smiling and saying things to them. They were flirting.

**Chris**: Do you guys think the same as I when I say that this must the Ancient Ones?

**Melinda**: I guess so. So let's see what they want! Jake, stay here. This can be dangerous.

**Jake**: No way. If you really are my girlfriend, I cannot imagine me as a person, who just stands by and do nothing.

**Melinda**: But you don't have any powers.

**Jake**: Not yet. Soon I will, right? So, this is a good start.

Melinda wanted to argue more, but they had visitors. The Charmed Ones, Casey and Jake walked all outside to front door.

**Melinda**: Can we help you with anything?

**Angela**: What is this invisible thing that is stopping us from moving towards your door?

**Melinda**: We call that a magical force field. It protects the house from evil entering.

**Angela**: Really fascinating.

**Angelica**: Enough of this chitchat. We have come here for far more important matters.

**Melinda**: Really? And what that may be? She asked challenging the witches.

**Angelina**: To suck your and that girl's witch essence and become the most powerful evil witches the world has known, she said trying to sound evil.

Melinda started to laugh. The Ancient Ones looked at each other.

**Angelica**: Did my sister say something that made you laugh?

**Melinda**: You witches must be really old. We are the Charmed Ones. Many Demons and creatures have tried to take over and kill us. In the end, good always wins. Plus, I was worried for a moment when I heard the first time off your existence, but now I have seen you, I am not that impressed at all.

**Angela**: How dare you, talk to us like that. We are the Ancient Ones.

She held her left hand against the force field and closed her eyes. She started to mumble some language, which sounded it familiar, but also not.

**Wyatt**: She is using English backwards.

**Melinda**: Is that it. She said. Get ready for this can get ugly.

Nothing happened. Angela looked surprised at her hand and then at her sisters.

**Angelina**: Let's create a door and get through.

They held hands and closed their eyes.

'_Etaerc a rood' 'Etaerc a rood' 'Etaerc a rood' _

Suddenly a light started to appear in a form of a door. One by one they past the door. Then it disappeared.

**Angela**: Now we take your essence, she said and they lifted their hands.

Melinda did the same and used her blowing power, to send Angela a few meters away. She was now again on the other side of the crystals.

Angelina and Angelica looked surprised at what happened.

**Angelina**: You shouldn't be this powerful. Nobody has ever done that before.

**Melinda**: This is nothing yet. A tip of the mountain. I can do a lot more. Don't underestimate her too, she said pointing at Casey. She has some serious power too. Don't forget about my brothers too. You have no chance at winning this.

**Angelica**: Really. We will see about that. Atcesni! She yelled towards Melinda.

Instantly Melinda started to scream and scratch herself all over.

**Melinda**: Get them of me. Get them of me! She yelled loudly while she tried to get rid of the insects that were crawling over her.

Angelica laughed loudly. It was a terrible sound.

**Jake**: Leave her alone, he yelled at Angelica.

Wyatt got angry and shot his energy wave towards Angelica. She let herself fall on the ground and escaped getting hit, just in time.

**Angelina**: Esufnoc, she said pointing at Wyatt.

Wyatt stopped and shook his head a few times. Then he turned around to his brother Chris. Lifted his hands and attacked him with his wave. Chris orbed out and Wyatt hit the front door.

In the meantime neighbors were starting to come out to see what the commotion was about. They looked shocked at what was happening.

Chris orbed back in and Wyatt tried to attack him again. Then he got slapped hard by Casey. He shook his head and looked at her.

**Casey**: Hey, get back to us. It is all in your head.

Then she walked over to Melinda and hit her too. Melinda looked at her pissed. Because of her mood change, she forgot about the insects.

**Melinda**: Have you lost your mind? She yelled at Casey.

**Casey**: It helped, didn't? She said.

**Melinda**: Yeah, it did. Sorry and thanks.

**Casey**: No problem. Now let's kick some witch ass.

**Melinda**: Oh no, the neighbors.

**Angela**: Help me get in, she said.

Angelina and Angelica quickly turned around so they could create a door again, but this time Wyatt didn't wait and attacked. They were exposed anyway. Now they had to finish it.

**Angelica**: Deflect! She said with one hand and the wave came right back at Wyatt so fast, he got hit.

**Chris**: Wyatt! He yelled. He quickly sat on his knees to heal his brother.

**Melinda**: Try orbing them to the woods.

Chris waved with his hands towards the witches and yelled woods, but nothing happened.

**Melinda**: OK, orb up and get the Elders. As many as you can, so they can orb them to the woods. If we flee now and they get the book, we are done!

Suddenly it started to storm. Hard. The neighbors ran inside again. You could hear the thunder and one hit very close by the witches and bounced on the shield. Which made all the Ancient Ones, fly another area of the front porch and garden!

Melinda looked at Casey. She was standing her ground and looked concentrated. While she was dealing with the witches, Melinda tried to come up with a plan, in case if they made it to the woods.

The Ancient Ones stood up and were now again united and didn't look happy. Before they could attack the Elders appeared in front of Casey.

They waved with their hand at the same time and white lights started to appear around the Ancient Ones. They tried to move away from the lights. Mumbled some old words, but it didn't work. They were orbed out.

**4 hours before**

**Woods**

Angelica was cursing and pacing around. While her sister was sitting by the fire they had made.

**Angelina**: I cannot believe that we have been outsmarted by some young witches.

**Angela**: They were powerful. Our spells didn't stay on them. It were off with a slap on the face.

**Angelina**: Our magic is not what it was anymore.

**Angelica**: Nonsense. It is still there. We just need to feed on some magical essence.

**Angela**: We can always summon ourselves a warlock. It is not nearly enough, but at least it will give us some boost again.

**Angelina**: I agree. It has been hours that they have sent us here. They will come soon.

**Angela**: I wonder, why are they waiting this long to attack us. They have sent us here with a reason.

**Angelica**; isn't it obvious sister? The world hasn't changed at all. People still cannot handle magic. Didn't you see how the people looked that came out of their houses? So this is a good place do to do battles, without being seen.

**Angelina**: I feel magic all over the place.

**Angela**: Well whatever they are planning, we must be ready for them. Let's summon us a Demon.

**Manor, Living room**

**Elder Sonja:** Well, that was a nice way of meeting who we are dealing with.

**Wyatt**: They were not that strong, but on the other hand they have nasty magic.

**Elder Sonja:** That's made them more dangerous. We don't know their magic. We haven't a spell to vanquish them. They can be attacked, but Melinda's blowing power didn't even do harm to one of them. It seemed that they did more damage then you guys. You attacked your brother. Melinda lost it for a moment. Thank god, Casey was here. Well at least you don't have to worry about the neighbors. We have asked the cleaners to take care of it.

**Melinda:** Well that is a relive.

**Jake**: Excuse me. You are an Elder right? Because, I have been told that you are the person, who can give my memory back.

**Elder Sonja:** Dear Jake. The only thing that can bring you back is the person who you are destined to be.

**Jake**: How?

**Elder Sonja:** With a true love kiss, she said smiling.

Jake looked to the ground for a moment and then looked up looking fiercely and he was in two steps by Melinda and kissed her intensely. Everybody looked intrigued and blushed. When they stopped, Jake looked at Melinda. Then at the rest of the group. Even Elder Sonja was waiting to see if it had worked.

**Jake**: I remember. I remember everything he said and kissed Melinda again.

He lifted her up and started to spin her. Melinda was laughing and crying at the same time. They all were cheering and laughing.

After Melinda and Jake had a moment for themselves in her room, to talk about things, it was time to make a plan of action.

**Woods**

**Angelica**: That was delicious! She said after they had just sucked the life out of a Demon.

It didn't make them that younger, maybe five years or so. They were still in a high state, when the Charmed Ones with Jake and Caroline orbed in.

**Angela**: Oh hello. What nice of you to show up.

**Chris**: You look different. You all do.

**Angelina**: Oh well, we had to kill the time, so we summoned ourselves some demons and sucked their essence out of them. This makes us younger and powerful.

**Angela**: Can't wait to suck it out of that one, she said pointing at Melinda. That one dared to attack me.

**Angelina**: I want the other one. She tried to send thunder upon us.

**Casey**: That's not all you going to get tonight.

Jake started to create a circle around him with Caroline in it too. Then he started to prepare for an old ritual.

**Angela**: What is that boy doing?

**Melinda**: You may be Ancient, but so is he. At least his knowledge. He is the leader of the Witches of the Order. So even if we are not able to stop you, he will.

**Angelina**: Really?

She lifted her hand and called "teppup"! Jake looked at her and waved it away like it was nothing.

**Jake**: Your magic won't work on me. So don't!

The Ancient Ones looked at each other. It seemed like they were communicating in silence. Suddenly the witches moved away from each other. It seemed their main focus were Melinda, Casey and Jake.

They didn't seem to realize how dangerous Wyatt and Chris were.

Without waiting Casey called her earth to come out and with fire in it, she sends it to the witches.

Surprised they ducked and looked at each other. Without warning, Angelica got hit right in her face.

She screamed out in pain, but the fire hadn't hurt her at all.

**Angelica**: You filthy little witch.

She started to raise her arms, when Wyatt let out his energy wave, which forced her to move aside.

Then the Charmed Ones, charged in. The boys orbing in and out, hitting them with energy waves and Chris was waving with his hand to move them. Most of the attacks the witches were able to deflect, but not all. In the meantime Melinda and Casey were standing next to each other.

**Melinda**: Are you ready?

**Casey**: There is only one way to find out, doesn't it, she said smiling.

Both girls were standing in front of the circle that Jake had made and slowly they went down to the ground. Both the knees and hands were on the ground. They looked one more time to each other and closed their eyes.

Instantly both of them felt the power coming towards them. They started to change at the same time. Everybody stopped fighting to watch it. Even Jake stopped.

It was magnificent to watch two such powerful girls next to each other change. Melinda changed in this white goddess. Her hair en eyes were completely white. She had a dress on with sleeves and it was whirling all around her. Casey was also levitating. She was surrounded in a swirl of water, with a shield of wind, surround with a spinning fire ring, within it peace's of rock.

The Ancient Ones looked complete overwhelmed at what was happening.

The brothers moved towards the circle while both girls levitated towards the witches. The Ancient Ones had come together.

**Casey**: This ends here.

The witches smiled evilly and held their hands up.

'Evig su rieht srewop' Evig su rieht srewop' Evig su rieht srewop'

Suddenly a white light and a fire colored light started to come out the girls, like they were losing their essence. They boys came immediately in action and started to use their powers, but Angela and Angelina who were standing in the corners, deflect it with one hand, while the other one was still sucking.

Casey seemed powerless against the pull of the witches. Melinda was still fighting to get loose.

She heard her ancestors screaming "NO! Not our powers. Our legacy!"

Melinda screamed out and with that she got loose from the pull of the witches.

She lifted her hand and flickered with her fingers, which made the witches fly a few meters away from them. Even Wyatt and Chris were blown away.

Melinda disappeared and appeared again in front of the witches. They seemed younger. Still they were struggling to get up. Melinda pushed with her hand.

**Melinda**: Stay down! She commanded. Her voice was like iron.

**Jake**: I am ready! He yelled.

Melinda send him a message telepathically that he should start right away.

The Ancient Ones started to laugh and slowly got up. Melinda pushed them back at the ground, but they kept coming up.

She knew they were stronger now, they had sucked a bunch of energy out of Casey and her. She needed to get it back.

'Out another world and another time

The Ancient witches have arised.

They have stolen our powers

Now give back which is ours'

She called out in a desperate attempt. The witches were laughing but suddenly stopped, when they realized that the essence they had stolen from Casey and Melinda was leaving them.

They started to moan and cry out. No! No!

It didn't take long before Melinda was on full power and the same for Casey.

The witches didn't only felt weak because they had lost some power, but they felt weird and they knew what was happening. They were banished again by an old spell. Leo had found it in a very well hidden place at the school. Only Jake or Silvia was the ones who could do it. As Jake was the leader again after he was reunited with Silvia, they had decided that he should do it.

'Morf Edisni tou' 'Morf Edisni tou' 'Morf Edisni tou'

Melinda instantly pushed them with their faces to the ground. The witches held their hands and even if you couldn't hear them very good, they were still chanting the same thing.

'Morf Edisni tou' 'Morf Edisni tou' 'Morf Edisni tou'

Casey sends all three of them a separate fire ball which hit them in their backs. All three of the screamed out in pain. But soon after that, they started again. Melinda flickered with her hands to use her blowing power. Again the witches screamed out in pain, but continued.

Suddenly Jake screamed out in pain and collapsed in the middle of his circle. Caroline screamed out for him. Melinda turned around immediately to look what was going on.

**Melinda**: They are doing something to him. keep them occupied and try to stop them for chanting. Whatever it takes, she yelled and levitated towards Jake.

**Caroline**: No! You cannot enter the circle she yelled, while she was holding Jake.

**Chris**: She is right. The binding spell is almost done. It is made for Jake and Caroline.

Jake started to bleed blood.

**Melinda**: Morf Edisni tou. From inside out. That's it. They are killing him from the inside.

Caroline heal him.

Caroline did as she was told. It helped and Jake woke up.

**Jake**: What happened?

**Melinda**: There is no time. You have to finish the binding spell! I will deal with the witches.

She disappeared and appeared in front of the witches. She lifted her hand and all three witches were now standing in front of her. They couldn't move a muscle. Melinda even made them stop saying the chant. The witches closed their eyes. Melinda knew they were still chanting.

She whispered some words to do the same as what they had done to her.

The witches opened their eyes and tried to swarm as Melinda made them believe that insects had covered their bodies. Then the realization came to the witches and they closed their eyes again.

Caroline screamed out again Jake's name. He had collapsed again. Caroline started to heal him again, while Melinda was watching from distance. This time it took longer to heal him and he seemed more weakened. He struggled to get to his feet and lifted a dump to Melinda.

Melinda turned her head slowly around to the witches. She was boiling from inside. The whole ground started to shake. Even Casey looked worried at Melinda.

Scratches started to appear on the bodies of the witches. You could see the blood dripping. They kept their eyes closed and kept chanting in their minds.

**Melinda**: In the old days, bad witches were burned. We are not that cruel, but what do you think Casey. We could burn bits of them. Starting with just their feet's. I think you can control the fire like that.

**Casey**: I guess so.

**Melinda**: Then do it!

**Casey**: Isn't that evil?

**Melinda**: Is killing us and Jake good then? Do it!

**Chris**: NO! We are not like that Melinda and you know it.

**Casey**: I agree. I won't do that. Melinda squeezed with her hand and the witches now cried out in pain.

**Melinda**: If something happens to Jake, it is on you guys, she said with a voice that gave you the chills.

Jake collapsed right at that moment. Caroline tried to heal him, but it didn't seem to work.

Melinda turned to look panicked at Jake. Then she turned around to the witches.

**Melinda**: Stop it! You are killing him! She yelled, but they didn't' stop.

**Melinda**: I SAID STOP!

She shouted and now everything was shaking. She lifted her hands and squeezed her hands more and now blood started to appear around the eyes of the witches. Then she opened her hands and flickered with all her might to blow the witches up and it worked. They splashed all over the place.

Melinda collapsed right at that moment. She had used such a force of power; it was too much for her. Chris orbed out and in, to catch her just in time.

**Melinda**: Jake, she whispered.

Casey was changed back to normal too. She felt weird after receiving her powers back, like she did receive more than that, but she shook it off and hurried after Chris, while he carried her over to Jake.

Jake was in a bad shape. Caroline was crying as her healing didn't work. Chris lay down Melinda and hurried over to Jake. Wyatt sat down with them and the three of them held their hands above him to heal him. Blood was coming out of his mouth, ears and eyes. Whatever the Ancient Ones did, it was killing him from the inside.

The trio stopped healing the moment he took his last breathe. They were all crying.

Melinda looked shocked at the faces of her brothers and Caroline. She crawled over to him. The rest moved away from him to give her space.

**Melinda**: Jake! Please breathe. Don't you dare to leave me, she said crying. I just got you back, she cried loudly. NO! I will not allow it. I am Melinda Halliwell. Next in line to become the Matriarch, She cried out into the air, while she held Jake in her arms. I am a Charmed One and have the raw power of my ancestors in me. I will not lose you! Do you hear me! She shouted.

Then she transformed, just like that. She lay Jake down and sat on her knees and held her hands above him. While she was crying she begged him to come back to life.

She kept pushing white light into Jake.

**Melinda**: Come on baby. Come back to me. Listen to my voice. Come back! She cried and kept pushing light into him.

Nothing happened. Melinda got up shocked that he was gone.

**Melinda**: NO! NO! NO! She yelled.

Wind started to swirl around her. It felt like she became more than a Goddess.

**Melinda**: I was told that I could change the course of magic. You are a good person and I will not let you die! She yelled from above Jake.

She held her hands up high in the sky.

**Melinda**: My ancestors. My family. Lend me your power and love to bring back Jake. Same him please. I am destined to be with him and I cannot lose him! Please!

She felt power rising in her hands and she put them together and pushed the light she had collected downwards directly into the heart of Jake.

Jake opened his eyes. With that Melinda stopped and transformed back into herself and was free falling. This time Wyatt was on time to catch her.

**Jake**: Melinda. Melinda, he called out looking dazed around him. He had a blood taste in his mouth.

Wyatt laid Melinda next to him.

**Jake**: Mel. You did it. You brought me back. I thought I was a goner. I love you Melinda Halliwell.

**Wyatt**: I think she is out of it. She has fought with everything she got to bring you back.

**48 hours after**

**Manor, Melinda's room**

Melinda woke up and looked around. She was in her own room. She looked beside her and Jake was lying next to her and he was sleeping. She smiled when she saw him. She sat up straight looking cheerful. Jake woke up because of her movement.

**Jake**: Hey, you are awake, he mumbled.

**Melinda**: Yep and you are alive, she said and gave him a long kiss.

**Jake**: You are an amazing women Melinda Halliwell. You have saved my life twice in one day.

Melinda started to blush.

**Jake**: No, I mean it. First you gave me my memory back then you brought me to life.

He leaned forward to kiss her and she kissed him back. He held her close to her and they started to make out.

**Downstairs kitchen**

After a while, they came downstairs and were starving. Jake had let her know that she was out of it more than two days. Her brothers, Casey and Caroline were waiting for her in the hallway covering the dinner table.

**Melinda**: What's going on? She asked smirking at her brothers.

They stepped aside, showing a table full with food, Melinda loved.

**Wyatt**: Tada! He said smirking while he held his hand towards the table.

**Melinda**: Oh you guys, that is so sweet. But it is not my birthday yet.

**Chris**: This is for another reason, he said and let her to her seat.

**Wyatt**: The thing is sis, as your big brothers it is our job to protect you. Only it seems that you are the one who is in charge of us three and also the one, who mostly saves the day.

**Chris**: We believe that we haven't thank you enough for it, so this is our way of saying thank you for being our little sister and saving our buts all the time.

**Wyatt**: You are amazing sis. The things you can do and how you fight for the things you love, is inspiring and beautiful to see.

Melinda started to smile and tears welled up.

**Caroline**: After again vanquishing a being that isn't vanquish able, you deserve to have a small vacation.

**Melinda**: What did you guys do?

**Chris**: We have bought you vouchers to a long weekend in a hotel in Miami, close to a beach and a resort. It is all covered. The only thing is that you have to be orbed there or use a teleportation potion.

**Melinda**: Oh my god, you guys. That must have cost a fortune.

**Wyatt**: No worries. We got help from all sides. It seems that more people think you should have a well-deserved vacation with your hubby.

Melinda hugged everybody and was crying of happiness. All was good. The Ancient Ones were gone. Jake was back. Things between her and Casey were getting better. Her brothers seemed happy. She couldn't be happier.

**That night,**

**Casey's dorm**

Casey was sleeping but she was restless. She had nightmares, which seemed so real. She kept seeing horrible things. She felt knowledge in her, which was bad. The visions kept changing. They kept getting worse. People were getting hurt, but who was doing it? She tried to see the face, when she finally saw a mirror and walked over to it and saw it was she, who was hurting all those people.

With sweat on her forehead and screaming she woke up. She felt terrible. She didn't felt like herself.

**SORRY GUYS THAT I AM LATE...I WAS ILL SO THEREFORE 4 DAYS LATE...PLEASE FORGIVE..**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT...LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**BLESSED BE**


	33. S2 EP11: Split Personality

Melinda

Raw power

Episode 11

Split personality

_Previously on Melinda:_

_The Charmed Ones had to fight against the Ancient Ones. They have won the battle but at what cost?_

**Casey's dorm**

Casey was sleeping restlessly. She kept having horrible nightmares of people who got killed or spelled. It felt like she was doing all those things, but she couldn't stop it. She woke up screaming and covered in sweat. Something was wrong with her. She closed her eyes and called for Caroline.

Caroline appeared with Wyatt, both looking sleepy and in their pajamas.

**Caroline**: What's wrong?

**Casey**: There is something wrong with me, she said scared.

Caroline and Wyatt sat down and looked worried at her.

**Caroline**: What do you exactly mean?

**Casey**: Since the fight with the Ancient Ones, I have not been myself. I have trouble sleeping and have these horrible nightmares. I feel like I am me but also someone else. I don't know, maybe I am finally going nuts.

**Wyatt**: You are not nuts. Don't ever think that about yourself. You are a powerful elemental.

**Casey**: Thanks, that is sweet, but that's the thing that scares me actually. If I have no control over myself and I lose it, god knows what I will or can do. I don't want that kind of thing to happen. I am really trying to be good, but what I feel around me or in me, since the fight, is evil.

**Caroline**: Ok, you are coming with us to the Manor and staying there, till this is solved. If you have nightmares we can maybe help or get a vision while you having the dream.

**Wyatt**: I agree. Melinda has become pretty strong. Maybe she will be able to get a glimpse of what you see in your dreams. So let's start packing, he said smiling.

**Manor next morning**

Melinda came down yawning. She had slept pretty deep. After all that had happened, she was tired. Lately she had to tap into her powers a lot. To avoid feeling drained, she rested a lot.

She walked towards the kitchen when she heard laughing. She became curious. It was still so early. She walked into the kitchen and there was Casey and Chris.

**Chris**: Hey sis, what you doing up so early? He asked cheerful.

**Melinda**: I have not done anything else then sleeping. I am starving. Need some coffee and food, she groaned.

She sat down and looked at Casey. She still looked sleepy too.

**Melinda**: Did you sleep here? She asked looking at Casey.

Chris told Melinda why she was here. Melinda listened and nodded.

**Melinda**: That's weird, because when we sucked our powers back from them, I was standing next to you and receiving the same thing back. I don't feel any different.

**Casey**: I felt it actually right away, but so much was happening at that moment. I wasn't sure what I had felt, was actually correct. So I ignored it, till a couple of days ago. I keep having terrible nightmares. Feel like they are someone else their history and I am reliving it.

**Melinda**: That doesn't sound good. Do you hear voices or is it just dreams?

**Casey**: Till now just dreams, as far as I can remember. I am just afraid that I will hurt somebody.

**Melinda**: So we need an intervention with the inside of you? I know exactly the right person for that at magic school.

**Casey**: I am not going to that horrible place! I am staying here! She shouted and then looked surprised. That was weird. It felt like that wasn't me that was saying it.

**Chris**: Maybe possession? He suggested and looked around, but nobody responded.

**Melinda**: Like I said, we need to go to Magic School to figure this out, before it get out of hand.

**Chris**: I agree. Let's finish up, so we can all go.

Twenty minutes later they were standing in the hallway and were holding hands. They were about to orb to Magic School. Orbs started to appear and they were gone.

**Magic School, Hallway**

The Charmed Ones with Caroline orbed in.

**Chris**: Hey, where is Casey?

Caroline closed her eyes and sensed Casey.

**Caroline**: She is at the Manor

**Manor, Living room**

**Casey**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, she yelled while she fell through the roof, right on the couch. What the hell? Hey guys, you forgot something, she called out to the roof.

Orbs started to appear in front of her and the group was standing now in front of her.

**Wyatt**: What happened? Why did you let go? He asked.

**Casey**: If you must know, I didn't let go anybody. I saw you guys enter and I was stopped by some force and send back here. Like I was not allowed to enter.

**Melinda**: That is impossible. That happens only to Demons. You are not a Demon? Are you?

They all looked alarmed to Casey. She got up and looked afraid.

**Casey**: I don't know. Something is going on, but I don't know what.

**Caroline**: I am going to Magic School to get the student you were talking about and we do it in the Attic.

**Wyatt**: Sound like a plan. We will start preparing.

Caroline orbed out and the rest went upstairs.

**Manor, Attic**

The brothers started to prepare the circle with candles and Melinda was flipping through the Book of Shadows to see if she could use a protection spell if things went weird. Till now there was nothing in the book mentioning how to stop an Elemental. They had done it not long ago, but they had all separate elements. Casey had them all and could be very dangerous, now she was getting the hang of changing into this Goddess of Elements.

Caroline orbed in with Jason a young witch of a year of seventeen. He looked handsome and a bit shy.

**Melinda**: Welcome Jason to our house. Sorry that the conditions weren't better, but this has to do.

We need your help. Our friend Casey has feeling weird, not like her. Saying things that she wouldn't say, like she is having a split personality.

**Jason**: So, you need me to look inside her soul? He asked shyly.

**Melinda**: Yes, indeed, she said smiling at him.

Casey stepped inside the circle as Jason, Wyatt and Melinda did too. Wyatt and Melinda were just there to see, if they could catch some images or any information that could help them, as both of them had their own empathic power in their own way. Melinda had premonitions and Wyatt was very sensitive.

Jason sat across Casey and both of them were holding hands and their eyes were closed. Melinda and Wyatt were sitting on each side of her and both of them touched lightly her leg, to receive images.

Jason got sucked in and saw images of terrible killings or casting spells on humans. He felt true evil, but this was not Casey. She was not alone. There were others with her. Three ancient witches. He could now clearly see their faces and suddenly all three of them looked up, straight in to the eyes of Jason. He backed away and with that he came out of the vision.

Everybody opened their eyes and looked shocked at Casey.

**Melinda**: We have a huge problem.

Casey got up, looking horrified around her. She stepped out of the circle but Wyatt called out for the crystals and now she was surrounded with it.

**Casey**: Wyatt? What the hell are you doing? She asked shocked that she was treated as is she was dangerous.

**Wyatt**: I am truly sorry Casey, but if what we have seen is true, then you and we are all in great danger.

**Chris**: What did you see? He asked worried.

**Melinda**: The Ancient Ones. Somehow when we got our powers sucked out of them, some part of the witches came along the ride and entered in Casey. So that must be the reason you couldn't enter the school. They are evil and it felt it.

**Casey**: What? You mean they are inside me?

**Wyatt**: I am afraid so. Till that is solved we cannot let you go. If they get control over your body and mind, then we are in great danger. If they figure out how to use your powers, combined with theirs then all hell will break loose. We might even have to kill you, to be able to stop you.

Casey looked with big eyes at Wyatt. She hadn't realized that it was this serious.

**Casey**: Ok, I am not dangerous, but keeping me will not do me not good. I need to be able to move around.

**Melinda**: We are really sorry Casey. We are going to try everything in our power to fix this ASAP.

**Casey/Ancient Ones: **You can try, but will not work. The only way is to kill her to get to us.

**Melinda**: Why are you in her? You know you can't win. We are stronger then you are.

**Casey/Ancient Ones**: She is strong too. You were the one we wanted to enter, but there was too much good in you. With her we felt a very small of feeling of evil inside her, which was our doorway in. Now she is ours and we are not going anywhere.

**Melinda**: We will see about that, she said angry and walked over to the Book of Shadows. There must be something in here to stop them, without killing Casey.

**Casey/ Ancient Ones**: Enough. We are tired of this cage. We, no She needs her freedom, she said smiling evilly and closed her eyes.

**Melinda**: What is she doing? Hey Casey! Whatever you are doing, stop it.

Slowly the ground under them started to shake. Then it became more aggressive and the wood started to burst. Now the room seemed getting hotter and the Charmed Ones started to sweat and had trouble breathing.

**Melinda**: She should not be able to use her powers within the crystal.

**Caroline**: She is standing on wood and uses the ground under her to attack us. She is a smart little witch.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other for a moment and Melinda knew they were doing the whitelighter/telepathically talking to each other.

**Wyatt**: We are taking her up there, so she can do not much harm. The Elders can keep an eye on her, while we try to solve this problem.

**Melinda**: That sounds like a plan, she said.

She looked how her brothers stood across of each other and held their hands around the circle. Both brothers closed their eyes to focus on Heaven. Orbs started to appear but nothing happened.

Casey/Ancient Ones were just laughing. She was not even looking at the brothers, but at Melinda.

**Casey/ Ancient Ones**: When we are done with this city and her, we come for you! She said and pointed towards Melinda. The one who thought that she has won from us.

Again she closed her eyes and focused on the crystals. The wood around them started to bend and small holes started to appear under the crystals. Suddenly they fell one by one into the woods, one floor below them and she was free.

Everybody backed away from her. Casey/Ancient Ones held her hand up to attack them, but suddenly got stopped by her other hand.

**Casey's voice:** You will not hurt them. I won't allow it. Guys, please help me. I don't know how long I can control them. Do something.

The Charmed ones looked at each other not knowing what to do. Then suddenly Casey fell to the ground unconscious. Where she stood was now Caroline, holding a vase in her hand. She had hit Casey on the head.

**Caroline**: Well, she asked for help, she said awkwardly and smiled.

**Wyatt**: So now what?

Melinda bends down and moved the hair of Casey, which was all in front of her face. The moment she touched Casey, she was sucked into a vision:

_Casey was transformed into a Goddess and was now hovering above the ground in a tornado. She was on top of the tornado and was laughing evilly. She was throwing all kinds of elements towards to city and people. Melinda saw a lot of people die, because of her rage. Then she sees herself and Casey both changed and having the battle in the woods. Only Melinda is losing. It is not only Casey she is fighting but also the Ancient Ones. Her brothers lying on the ground just like Caroline and they are all dead. While Melinda is watching them with tears in her eyes, Casey shots her final blow and Melinda looks up to see a huge fire ball coming her way and before she can do anything the ball has reached her_.

Melinda gets out of the vision and fall backs. On the ground.

**Chris**: What did you see?

**Melinda**: Destruction of the city and a huge battle between her and us. You guys were all dead and it seemed that she was too strong for me too. She was just about to hit me with a huge fire ball, when I got out of it.

**Wyatt**: Ok, we need to take action, like now! What the hell are we going to do?

**Melinda**: We are going to do the same as we did to Katrina, last year. We are going to put her in the Room.

They all looked at her and then slowly nodded. At Magic School there is a room, where someone cannot use their powers. It blocks it and makes you human, while you are in there. Katrina had almost lost it last year, by staying in there.

Caroline quickly orbed to the school to inform Leo, so he could lower the shield for a split moment, so the Charmed Ones could orb Casey in.

**Magic School, The room**

They slowly lay Casey down and Melinda stayed with her, while the rest left them be.

Half hour later, Casey woke up. She looked confused around her.

**Casey**: Where are we? What happened?

**Melinda**: You don't remember, what happened at the Attic?

Casey thought hard and then her eyes became huge, when she got flashes of what happened.

**Casey**: Oh my god. I hope I didn't hurt anybody. I had absolutely no control. I remember shouting that they had to stop and get out of me, but it felt like a whisper. Their voices are stronger. Why don't I hear them now and where are we? What is this creepy white room?

**Melinda**: We are at Magic School. This room is specially built for people who abuse their powers or have no control over them for some reason. Because they can be a danger to themselves and people around them, they are put here. Here no magic can be used.

Casey looked at her not believing her and closed her eyes to conjure fire in her hand. Nothing happened. She didn't feel a thing.

**Casey**: I can't use my powers. What if they attack me here?

**Melinda**: Don't you see. Here they have no power over you. Here you are just you. This is a place where you can stay until we figure out, how to get those witches out of you, without killing you.

**Casey**: For how long I have to stay here?

**Melinda**: I don't know. All I know is that if you don't you will destroy the city and evil manage to destroy the Charmed Ones.

**Casey**: What are you talking about?

**Melinda**: I had a vision. In which you destroy the city and us. You have to remember, you alone are very powerful and remember when you were raged…you almost destroyed the city just by yourself. Now you have also the knowledge and powers of three very evil and powerful witches in you too. That combination is hard to fight or destroy, without someone getting killed. I really don't want to be the one who has to vanquish you to stop the destruction. Do you understand where I am coming from? Why I have brought you here, instead of fighting you?

Casey nodded. She understood, but the idea of staying in this too much white lighted room would drive her crazy.

**Casey**: I will go nuts here, by myself.

**Melinda**: You won't be by yourself. Every two hours, a student or one of us will come to keep you company and bring books and food or whatever you need, to feel comfortable as possible.

Melinda grabbed the hand of Casey and leaned forward.

**Melinda**: We will get through this. We haven't loose yet and we are definitely not losing you! Understood?!

**Casey**: Thanks Melinda. I know we had our reservations in the beginning, but you have saved my life so many times now, I lost count and I am really glad that I met you and your family. It feels like I have a family now.

Melinda was almost in tears. She didn't want to admit it, but she got found of her and meant what she just said to her. She leaned more forward and they hugged each other.

When they let go of each other, Melinda got up to leave. She reached the door and was about to open it, when Casey started to laugh. It was not her own laugh, but it sounded like all three witches were laughing together at the same time. It had a very high pitched sound to it. Melinda slowly turned around to look at Casey.

**Casey/Ancient Ones**: Silly girl. You don't get it do you. We may not be able to use our powers at the moment, but we are inside her soul. We are her and she is us. There is nothing you can do to get us out of her, without killing her. The only thing you can do is, keep her here till she is old and dies. Otherwise there is no way of stopping us.

**Melinda**: Tell me, was it you talking just before of Casey?

**Casey/Ancient Ones**: That one, you can figure out for yourself dearie, she said teasing.

**Melinda**: Screw you, she said getting angry and opened the door.

That moment Casey got up and jumped towards the door, but Melinda was quicker and closed the door. She heard the witches shout and bunk on the door.

**Wyatt**: What happened? It doesn't sound like it went well.

**Melinda**: Actually it did in the beginning. Then I was about to leave when she showed her true self.

The only thing we did was take her magic from her. They say that they are not just inside her but also in her soul. The only way to stop her is to kill her or let her stay in the Room for the rest of her life till she dies.

**Chris**: We need help. This is magic school, there must be something or someone here that is able to help us. With so good magic around it, there must be a way.

**Wyatt**: Good idea bro. Ok, we all split and ask all the students what their powers are and see if one of them is able to help us. Caroline and I will hit the library and see what we can find out. I will go see dad too so he can maybe help out too.

**Chris**: Should we go to Mom?

**Melinda**: No. There is no need for that. We can do these ourselves. We just need dad as he is the head of the school. Not that I have a problem with them helping us, but we are now the Charmed Ones. We must first try to figure this out.

**Wyatt**: Ok, then. Let's split.

**Manor, kitchen**

The Charmed Ones and Caroline were all beat. They were starving. It was almost midnight. They had spent all day at Magic School to find anything. They ate in silence feeling beat. All day long students had been with Casey and all of them were happy when they could get out of the room again. She had eaten and was now sleeping.

That night Melinda was lying in bed and was thinking about the vision she had seen. She really didn't want it to come true and felt it was her responsibility to stop it happening. She needed advise. She sat down and crossed her legs focusing on her magic. She closed her eyes and started to chant.

'_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the Great Divide'_

Light started to appear in front of her and Grams appeared.

**Grams**: Hello my darling. Come here and give your Grams a hug, she said smiling.

Melinda smiled and got up to hug her Grams. Then they let go and sat down.

**Grams**: So, why did you summon me in the middle of the night?

**Melinda**: It is about Casey.

**Grams**: Yes. I have been following what is happening. So what you need?

**Melinda**: I have tried to help her any way I can. They have manifested themselves in her soul. How in the world I am going to split them from Casey. I had also this horrible vision. I don't know it feels like the universe is telling to me to kill her to be saved, because if she gets free, then there is hell to pay for putting her in the Room. So, what do I do?

**Grams**: Well honey. I really don't know. The only thing I know is you. You are just like your mother. Even when she was pushed against a wall and to her limits, she went into her deepest and somehow found the way to fight and win. You are just like your mother. You have it in you. You just have to believe in yourself and who you are. Your legacy. You are not only Charmed, but will become one day the next Matriarch. You have all your ancestors in you. You have a whole magical family and community behind you. Don't ever think less of yourself. You are the strongest witch that walks the earth. You have even surpassed your mother and brother Wyatt. That means something. Does this helps a bit? She asked sharply at Melinda.

**Melinda**: Well you know how to give a pep talk for sure. I feel much better. You are right. Everything you said. I can do this.

**Grams**: So, I guess there is a face off is coming.

**Melinda**: I guess so.

Grams got up and started to glow. She was ready to leave.

**Grams**: Show her the good in you and what you are all about. Be save my darling, she said giving her a kiss from a distance and disappeared.

Melinda got up. She knew what she had to do. She changed into something easy to move in and took a teleportation potion.

**Magic School, the Room**

Melinda appeared right in front of the door. It was very quit at the school as it was passed midnight. She took a deep breath and opened the door. It seemed that Casey was deeply in sleep. She went over to her and sat down by her. She shook gently her arm to wake her up. Casey wake up immediately and looked angry at Melinda.

**Casey**: What the hell do you want? She said sitting straight up.

**Melinda**: Listen, skip the attitude, I am not impressed. I have a proposition for you.

**Casey**: Really? What do you have in which I am interested in, except killing you and take your powers from you.

**Melinda**: A face-off between you and me! Why kill others and destroy stuff, if it is me you want. Let's have a good fight. If I win, you will leave Casey and if you win, well then it is the end of the world as we know it, I guess.

Casey looked at her for a while. Determine if she is telling the truth. Finally she nodded and got up. Melinda got up too and had a teleportation potion in her hand.

**Melinda**: Listen I know you are evil and all, but I believe that you can be fair too. We have agreed to this battle, so I will drop the potion the moment we leave the room, so we can be both teleported to the woods. So don't try anything weird, because there is no way you can leave Magic School, without one of us. We have spelled it that way. Even the Source of All evil, couldn't get in…so don't try anything.

Again Casey nodded. When they reached the door, Melinda grabbed Casey's arm and opened the door. Immediately she threw the potion and off they were towards the woods.

**Woods**:

The girls were standing with a distance between them, staring at each other. Somehow it seemed like they were both enjoying that they would fight each other.

**Melinda**: You know, from the first day I met you Casey, I told you that you were a danger. Not only for yourself but also for the rest of the world. This proofs my point. I knew that this would come and that we would fight each other till the death.

**Casey**: Mel, no! It is me. Please! She cried.

**Casey/Ancient Ones**: Quite you! She is a pretty stubborn little witch and is trying to fight us of from the inside. How brave and stupid.

**Melinda**: Enough chitchat.

She flickered with her fingers and before Casey noticed it, she flew backwards. She got up quickly and wiped of her jeans. She looked angry at Melinda.

Melinda was standing perfectly still and just waiting for Casey to attack. She was not planning to let Casey get to her. She was also not planning to use her powers without thinking. She had seen the vision. Even if she had changed the outcome already, by facing her alone, instead of with her brothers, still there was a chance that she would lose. So she had to be smart about her actions. Mostly piss Casey off, that she would get so angry, that she wouldn't even notice anymore what she is doing and make a mistake.

**Manor, Wyatt's room**

Caroline woke up with a weird feeling. She sat straight up and let out her senses to see if she could feel anything. Chris was sleeping, so was Jake. Why didn't she didn't feel Melinda. She woke up Wyatt and both of them went into the room of Jake. He was sleeping peacefully, when he was awakened by Wyatt.

He didn't know also where Melinda was. They woke up Chris and everybody got dressed and orbed to the Magic School. Quickly they went to the Room, hoping that Casey still would be there, but she was gone too. Now they got worried and all of them tried to sense Melinda and Casey in their own magical way. Nothing! Now they were really getting worried. They hoped that Melinda wouldn't do something stupid. They wanted to scry for her, but Caroline pointed out if they couldn't sense her, then scrying wouldn't work either. Melinda was blocking them.

Wyatt didn't wait till they figured out how to find Melinda and sprinted towards the Manor at the school. The rest followed him and had no idea what Wyatt was planning to do. He ran into the Manor and upstairs. He ran into his parent's room, without warning or knocking. They were sleeping peacefully.

**Wyatt**: Mom. Wake up! Mom! We need your help!

Piper woke up as Leo and they looked wary to her children.

**Piper**: What is going on? What are you guys doing here? What time is it?

**Wyatt**: Mom, we don't have time to explain. Please use your powers to find Melinda. We think she is in big trouble, but she is blocking us and we can't sense her anywhere. Casey is gone too, he added quickly.

**Piper**: OK, ok! I will. Give me a second to focus.

Piper closed her eyes and called out for her Matriarch powers and closed her eyes. She focused on the essence of her daughter and felt her blocking everybody who tried to find her. But she was not just anybody. She was Piper Halliwell, The Matriarch of the family and her mother. Slowly she started to break to the protection spell Melinda had cast over herself. Then she saw her. She was at the Woods. Piper opened her eyes and looked worried at her children.

**Piper**: She is at the woods with Casey.

**Wyatt**: Oh my god. She is going to fight them alone.

**Chris**: Why would she do that? He asked angry at his sister.

**Caroline**: Because she had seen you die and I think she didn't want that to happen, so therefore she went on her own.

**Piper**: We need to get there. The feeling I got was very disturbing.

Without changing, Piper got up too, so all of the orbed out to the Woods.

**Woods**

When they orbed in, they were all bounced back into the woods. It seemed that Melinda had created a huge circle of protection around the whole open area. So nobody could interfere with her fight. They started to shout her name and use their powers to break through, but nothing seemed to be working.

Piper closed her eyes again, to use her Matriarch powers, but even that seemed to have no effect.

There was nothing that they could do then watch the two girls fight.

**Casey/Ancient Ones:** I see we have an audience. That is good. Everybody is so full of you always. Now they will see your demise!

Without warning she earth balls came out of the ground and went fast towards Melinda. Melinda lifted her hand and froze the balls in front of her. With her telekinesis power she sends the balls back to Casey. Casey held her hand of and the balls stopped also in front of her and fell to the ground.

Casey looked at Melinda, who was standing still and just watching Casey.

'dnib, dnib,Dnib! She yelled towards Melinda.

Melinda fell to the ground with her hands and feet. Her face was down and she knew she was bound.

Casey/Ancient Ones started to laugh and walked slowly towards Melinda.

Melinda knew it would take her a lot of energy to break through the binding spell. She relaxed her body and let herself lay on the cold ground. She closed her eyes and thought of nothing else then who she really was. Slowly she felt power rising from beneath her. She remembered the words of her Grams and smiled. She was Melinda Halliwell, she could do this. She had the power in her.

Slowly she got up, while Casey came closer. Just when Casey had reached her, Melinda got up and was now standing right in front of her, looking strong and determined. Casey looked disgusted at her and Melinda thought for a split second to see awe in the eyes of Casey. She had clearly not thought that Melinda would break free.

Without any warning, Melinda bolted her fists and while she was looking at Casey and smirking at her, she transformed into this Goddess. Casey was forced to back up, because of the force of the power that came off from Melinda.

Casey smiled and without waiting or warming up, she transformed too. There was a lot of wind coming of them, and it was for the rest form the distance amazing to watch. Melinda was covered in white and Casey was covered with mostly fire and earth around her, with a sort of tornado around her of wind and water. She looked pretty amazing and scary.

Casey started to float in the above, while Melinda stayed calmly on the ground and looked up. Casey suddenly started to attack with a dozen fire balls which appeared out of nowhere and came right at Melinda. She lifted a finger and from the top of her finger, white light started to appear and in seconds it was surrounding her, while it swirled in a circle. The balls bounced back all over the place, but because of the shield Melinda had created, neither the forest nor her family got hit. The swirl stopped and Melinda was visible again. She did her finger down again and stood just there, staring at her.

**Casey/Ancient Ones:** I am impressed. But can you stop this? She asked.

She didn't wait for the answer and send towards Melinda all sorts of balls with elements in it. Only it came also from the ground and attacked her from all sides. Melinda lifted her hands to freeze the scene and mostly she did, but some hit her. Which made her flew back and fell hard on the ground. She changed back to her normal self again. Her family called out for her, but she didn't respond.

For a moment, Casey looked happy smiling, when she saw Melinda moving and groaning. She sat down, but was now lifted to the air. She couldn't move. With a force, she was hit from the front to the ground. Then she was in the air again and she went for a second time hard on the ground. Casey stopped holding her bound and Melinda held her head up, looking dizzy to Casey in the air. There was blood on her face and she looked awful. Broken.

**Piper**: We need to do something. I am going to freak out any minute. We have to send her power. We have to do something! She shouted, while she kept using her blowing power to break the protection her daughter had created around the area.

**Chris**: Wait. She is moving! He yelled while he looked at Melinda. Come on sis! Get up and kick that bitch witch! He shouted.

Melinda slowly got to her hands and knees. Casey had floated towards her and had landed close to her.

She moved her hand to push Melinda to the ground. Melinda knew how this felt, as she had done herself that in the past to others. She used everything she had to get to her hands and feet's again. Casey moved her hand again and Melinda was this time still on her hands and feet.

**Casey/ Ancient Ones:** Push! She yelled and lowered her hand more to the ground.

Melinda groaned, but was still on her hands and feet.

**Melinda**: Enough! She said between gritting teeth.

**Casey/Ancient Ones:** I am sorry? I didn't get that? She asked teasing and laughing.

**Melinda**: My name is Melinda Halliwell! She said clearly and Casey was moved a bit back, because of the energy wave that came out of Melinda. I am the next in line of the Matriarch line! She shouted and again Casey was moved back and looked terrified. The voice of Melinda had turned into iron! She was now standing. I am a Charmed One! She said now standing straight! I have the raw power of all my ancestors in MEEEE! She shouted and was again transformed into this Goddess. I have gained all my powers back and now the fight is over. There is nothing you can throw at me, which can make you win. The only thing that can happen now is that I vanquish your sorry ass. I will not, because I care about Casey and will not let you have her. I have decided that you can take me instead. If you leave her alive, then I will allow you to use me.

**Casey/Ancient Ones:** You will sacrifice yourself for her. You hate her! She asked surprised.

**Melinda**: Do you want me or not? She asked with a voice that would give you the chills to the bone.

Casey/Ancient Ones eyes became huge and she licked her lips of excitement. She came closer by Melinda and wanted to touch her by the shoulder, so she could transform her essence to Melinda, but before she could touch her, Melinda hugged her and all the white light she had in her and all the good she had in her. The love she felt for life and for the good. The care and responsibility she felt for Casey. All the good things they had done together. She sends it all at once to Casey. Till she was herself again and Casey was now glowing, completely white. She started to float and was screaming in the air and when Melinda looked up, she saw the spirits of the Ancient Ones, fighting the light, but it was too much. They had never experienced so much good and love. With a huge scream the Ancient Ones was destroyed. The white light made Casey float slowly to the ground and she had passed out.

The moment she lay down on the ground, the white light came out of her and in and flew right back into Melinda. That transformed her again. She looked to her family and lifted her hands. A huge white light came out of her finger tops which made lower the shield. Her family didn't wait for it to become down, the moment there was opening, they orbed in. Caroline and Wyatt ran over to Casey to heal her.

Piper, Jake and Chris ran towards Melinda. The moment they had reached her, she turned back to herself.

**Piper**: Don't you ever do that to me again! She shouted and hugged her daughter.

**Melinda**: I am sorry. This was the only thing I could think of to do.

She almost collapsed when her mother let go of her. Jake was right there to catch her.

**Melinda**: Is everything ok with Casey? She asked and wanted to walk over to her, but needed help from Jake.

She knelt down by Casey and watched how the rest tried to heal her. Slowly Casey opened her eyes and looked around her. Then she saw Melinda. With help she sat straight and looked straight at Melinda.

**Casey**: You saved me. You saved me a lot of times, but you didn't just save me, you saved my soul. I thought I was done. I would die, right here and now. You saved me, she said and started to cry.

She suddenly hugged Melinda and she started to hug and cry too. After using all that magic, it was nice to cry and let it all out.

**Next day**

**Manor, Kitchen**

Melinda was sitting in the kitchen when her mother came walking in. Melinda looked up and smiled.

**Melinda**: Hey you. What are you doing here?

**Piper**: I have come to see you.

Melinda stopped reading the paper and looked at her mother who sat next to her and looked at her daughter.

**Piper**: I just came to say, that I had never ever seen a magical fight like that. I kept looking at you and I was so terrified, but also awed and proud. You were not just a Goddess. There was something else. The way you just stood there and waited for the next attack. Reserved your strength and used only the needed level of magic. There is a lot of concentration need for something like that. You will be a great Matriarch. I am just so proud of you. My beautiful daughter, she said with tears in her eyes.

Melinda had tears in her eyes too and they hugged each other tightly and stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

**Piper**: So, how is Casey doing? She asked letting go.

**Melinda**: Good, I think. She had celebrated that she is herself again, with my brothers and Caroline. I was beat and needed the rest, but I will have my own moment with her. Some moment I cannot stand her and want to kick her smart "ass", but on the other side I kind of like her. She is tough and street-smart and she had pretty big balls and is not quickly afraid of a fight. I think with everything the last couple of days, she deserves a couple of fun days, doesn't she.

**Piper**: As long as you don't forget to have fun too. Don't forget what happened to your Aunt Prue. Her Charmed life took over and it cost it her life. Don't let that happen to you. Go rest, but after that, join them and have some fun too, ok? She asked.

**Melinda**: You are right! I deserve some fun too!

She got up and gave her mother a kiss. Then she started to walk out of the kitchen.

**Piper**: Hey! Where are you going? We had our mother/ daughter moment! She said seriously teasing.

**Melinda**: Find Jake and have some fun, she said smirking and walked out of the kitchen.

Leaving a head shaking, smiling and a very proud mother!

**Hey guys, hope you like the episode. leave your reviews and thoughts about it please. Till next time and blessed be!**

**You can also follow Melinda for pics and stuff at CharmedMelinda **


	34. S2 EP12 - Broken and Exposed

Melinda  
>Raw power<p>

Episode 12  
>Broken and Exposed<p>

**Manor, Bedroom Melinda**

**Melinda**: Gross. What is that? She asked looked disgusted to Chris.

He had made some old remedy with herbs to strengthen Melinda up. It smelled terrible.

**Chris**: I know it doesn't smell nice, but it will help. Really! Try some, he suggested while he gave her the cup with the herbal tea.

Melinda made a face and looked at the inside of the cup and then closed her eyes and took it all in with one sip. She tried to swallow it, but it was so disgusting that her eyes became huge and she ran past Chris to run to the toilet. She threw everything up and looked horrible. Chris felt really sorry for her. The whole family did actually. She had never had so many presents and people come over to visit her. She had received all kinds of gifts also from the magical community who were thankful, that Melinda had saved the day again. She just hadn't had the strength to go through them all, so they were all piled up in a corner in her room.

Everybody was so sweet to her, but Melinda didn't feel happy. The other day, she threw her empty glass in the air and tried to freeze it, which didn't work. She tried to blow it up and move it, but nothing seemed to work. She hadn't lost her powers, but she had overused them, so she was completely drained. If she would get attacked right now, she would not stand a chance.

The Demons, were all keeping a low profile. They all had heard and felt what had happened with the Ancient Ones. Now they were scared to go up against the Charmed Ones. Actually they were afraid of Melinda. Some even respected her for her power. So for the time been, they were keeping their distance from the Charmed Ones.

Her brothers knew that their sister was weakened, but they had no idea that it was so bad, that none of her powers were working. Melinda knew she had to tell her brothers soon, just in case they would get attacked again. So, Melinda called out for them, to tell both of them the truth about her powers.

**Chris**: That is weird. I can totally understand that you feel drained because of the amount of power you had to use lately, but mostly it was your raw power. So, that you cannot access that part, I can understand. Only you Charmed powers, should not been effected. Those powers make who you are. The raw power is just an extra boost, so you should still be able to access your standard power.

**Melinda**: I know, she said with a sigh. That is what is worrying me. If we get attacked now, I am useless.

**Wyatt**: I don't think that we will get attacked any time soon. Thanks to you we are almost two months demon free.

**Chris**: No. Don't say it. Now you have jinxed it.

All three of them laughed.

**Dorm Casey**

Casey was tired of her training with Caroline. Daily they trained two hours. After what had happened to her, she wanted to be as strong as Melinda. She was still amazed about Melinda. She was so small and fragile, but till now she had saved Casey's life several times. She was never afraid and had more courage than anybody she had ever met. She was proud to call herself a friend of Melinda and her brothers. They had become her family as she had no one else.

**Caroline**: You are really advancing, she said smiling.

**Casey**: Thanks. That means a lot. I have no choice. The demons won't stop coming after me and I don't want to call for the Charmed Ones, with every demon that attacks me. I am a big girl and can take care of myself.

**Caroline**: I know you can, she said with a wink. So, plans for this afternoon?

**Casey**: Well I was going to have lunch with Chris this afternoon.

**Caroline**: You guys seem to get along, don't you?

**Casey**: Well I have waited almost three months now and gave him all the space he needed to get back with Bianca or get over her. It seems he is slowly getting over her, so I don't see why I couldn't be with him.

**Caroline**: You are right. I think you two look very cute together, she said smirking. Hey! She yelled.

Casey threw a pillow at Caroline and rolled her eyes.

**Caroline**: Well you go ahead and freshen up. I see later in the Manor?

**Casey**: That sounds great, she said smiling and Caroline orbed out.

Casey got up to clean herself up. The sun was shining and she was having lunch with the guy she liked, so all felt good.

**Underworld**

**Vermin:** I am sick of sitting down here. None of us has made a killing the last couple of weeks. We have to do something. Our whole reputation is going down.

**Shed**: Bloody Charmed Ones. They have become so strong. It is like they have some kind of GPS on Demons. We just have to surface or there they are, before we even get the chance to do something.

**Vermin**: I think it is time that we find ourselves a seer and let her tell us, when the right time is to surface. Because, if I stay here any minute longer, I am going to freak out.

**Dolores Park San Francisco**

Casey was walking through the park eating a pretzel. She had a bag with her, with a blanket in it, so they could lie down and enjoy the sun a bit. It was pretty crowded with young students. The water had a strong current. Therefore no one went in it. She was checking her watch and knew that Chris would be here any minute. She was smiling by the thought that she would see him again. Suddenly she heard someone screaming from the sideways of the water, a child was falling in and was taken away by the current. Other people wanted to jump into the water too, but were afraid same thing would happen to them too. Casey ran over to the water as everybody else did. She saw the little girl, going under and up and was shouting and trying to swim. Some people were calling the police, some were just watching in horror and some were trying to do something, but she was already in the middle of the water, so not very reachable.

Without thinking, Casey raised her hands. She closed her eyes and called for the water to calm down and bring the girl to her. People were watching in shock what was happening. Suddenly the movement of the water had changed and now the little girl was floating over the water, right where Casey was standing. Slowly Casey held her hands down and opened her eyes. Without noticing, she was levitating and was almost transformed. She rushed over to the little girl and grabbed her out of the water. She looked around and saw everybody looking scared at her and most of them had their mobiles pointed at her. Suddenly she was orbed out of the place.

She orbed in, not far from the place where she had saved the child. She looked around confused to find Chris looking very worried.

**Chris**: What did you do? He asked grabbing her by her arms.

**Casey**: I saved that little girls life! She snapped back.

**Chris**: No, you have exposed yourself and a dozen people have it on their phones. Probably in an hour, the whole world will see what you did, he said angry.

**Casey**: I am sorry. If I didn't do anything, she would have died. I couldn't let that happen. Neither would you. I know for sure, if you were here you would done something too. What is the point of being a Witch and have powers, if I cannot save people.

**Chris**: What do you mean? We save people on a daily basis. We have save the world, so many times.

**Casey**: I know and I am really sorry, she said hurt.

**Chris**: Ok, let's go to the Manor and see for ourselves how bad the damage is.

**Casey**: I guess, she said and looked down.

Chris touched her face softly and that made her look up into his eyes.

**Chris**: Don't worry. We will fix this. I will not let anything happen to you. Now let's go, he said gently.

**Manor, living room**

**Wyatt**: Hey you are cheating, he called out to Melinda.

She was trying to steal money from the bank. They were playing monopoly. He was trying to take the money back and got hit on his hand by Melinda, who was smirking. This made her feel a bit better. Chris was gone to a date with Casey after he had talked about it with Melinda. She gave her blessing, which was somehow important for Chris and now he was off to have fun. She wanted to go outside too, but still felt a bit weak. Her brother had orbed her downstairs, because she had no strength to go down herself, like she was broken from the inside. Chris and Casey orbed in, looking very worried.

**Underworld**

Vermin and shed had arrived at the Seer. The seer already knew why they were there. She started to stare into nothingness and focused on the Charmed Ones.

**Manor, Living room**

**Wyatt**: Hey you guys. You're back early.

**Chris**: We have a serious problem, he said looking worried and put the television on.

Almost every channel was talking about it. It was breaking news. It showed footage that someone had taken with his phone. You could see everybody panicking and running towards the water. Then they saw the little girl in the water struggling to get out. Then the screen turns first towards the back of Casey and they watched how this person ran over to Casey and filmed her from the side. She was holding her hands up and the water became calmer and the girl traveled on water towards Casey. Because Casey suddenly had to use her power like that, she had almost transformed. Melinda recognized the signs. They watched how she lightly levitated. Then they watched how she was taken away with orbs.

The newswoman was on again and suddenly she stopped talking and said that they had tracked down the girl with the powers and told her name. Casey backed away from the television like it was poison.

She sat down shocked and not knowing what to do. There was a journalist who was driving towards the dorm of Casey. They all watched in horror about what was going to happen. Caroline orbed in panicked.

**Caroline**: Guys, we have a huge problem, she said and then saw Casey.

She went straight to her and sat down next to her.

**Caroline**: Are you ok?

Casey shook her head in shock and tears went down her face.

**Casey**: My life is over, she cried.

**Wyatt**: Honey, what about the cleaners?

**Caroline**: This has gone worldwide. They can't fix this. There is now just one person who is powerful enough to fix this.

Caroline looked over to Melinda and the rest looked at her too.

**Caroline**: You have done it before, remember? When the Source forced you to expose yourself.

**Melinda**: I am at the moment no use to anybody. I cannot even freeze or blow up something,

**Wyatt**: We are working on it to restore her strength and powers. The Ancients did a good number on her.

**Melinda**: Thanks for that. I believe I did a number to them.

**Wyatt**: I mean is, that they have forced you to use all of your strength to fight them off. You have given your last resorts to save me, which costs you to feel drained. You will be yourself soon, I promise.

**Chris**: How is this going to help us now? If they are able to track her down so fast, then it will not be long before they will end up here, as she spends most of her time here. She must have told someone or someone from the street has seen her.

**Melinda**: Don't worry Casey. We will fix this. This is not our first exposure. Till now we have always been able to solve it. We will do it again. For now, I would stay here and in worst case we can orb you out of here.

Casey just nodded and put her hands in her face.

**Casey**: I just wanted to save that little girls life. I couldn't let her die, right in front of me.

**Melinda**: To be honest, I would have done the same. That's why we have these powers. To help people, save the world on a freaking daily basis. So don't worry about it too much, it will drive you crazy.

**Casey**: Thanks Mel, that really helps.

**Wyatt**: Ok, this is all great, but how are we planning to solve this issue and what we are going to do, if they all stand in front of our door.

**Chris**: Then we do the same as Aunt Paige did, years ago when a journalist was trying to find out who our Aunts and mom was. So she let them in and showed them the house. If there is nothing to see, then there is nothing to tell. We just have to hide Casey when that happens.

**Melinda**: I am sorry, but I am really tired. I am going to bed for a little while. If you need me, come and get me, she said and got up.

**Casey**: How is she holding up? She asked after Melinda went upstairs.

**Chris**: Not sure yet. It has been a while now and she should have gained her powers back, but somehow they are gone. Not really gone, but she can't access them at the moment.

**Casey**: Doesn't that make you guys very vulnerable? She asked again worrying.

**Wyatt**: Yes and no. Depending who is attacking us.

Now they were all staring into nothingness.

**Underworld, the Seers lair**

**Vermin**: What do you see? He asked impatient.

**Seer**: Do you think that it is easy to break through all the protection they have put around their houses and themselves? She asked annoyed.

**Shed**: Don't you see anything?

**Seer**: I see that Casey has been exposed. The whole world is searching for her and I am getting weird vibes from the Charmed Ones…they are Charmed, but it seems that something is wrong with one of them, like one of them is broken.

**Vermin**: This is good news. That means that we can do some damage above, he said smiling.

**Manor, Hallway**

The doorbell rang and Wyatt walked over to open the door. Nathan was standing in front of the door. He didn't wait for an invite and walked into the Manor. Casey, Chris, Caroline came looking were sitting in the living room, when Nathan stormed in.

**Nathan**: You! He pointed angry at Casey. What were you thinking to use your powers in public?

**Chris**: Why are you here Nathan? Just to yell at us or can you help solve the problem?

**Nathan**: I wouldn't even know where to begin solving this. Don't you guys understand? This case has come to my desk. Everything which is a bit weird I handle now. So any idea how much pressure that brings with it. I have been able to cover for you guys, but this is getting out of control. You saving that girl have over five million hits on YouTube. Every hour another million people watch and share it. This has gone worldwide. I have no clue where to start to solve this, he said frustrated and sat down.

Wyatt went to the kitchen to make some Camille tea for everybody, as they were all on edge.

**Casey**: I couldn't let that girl die, she said with tears.

**Nathan**: I understand completely, he said now what gentler, but the consequences are much worse now. I know everything about the magical community. I even worked with the Source to get to you guys. You have not only risked exposure for yourself, but the whole community. Good or bad.

**Wyatt**: OK, enough Nathan. He said coming in with the tea. She feels already awful, stop making her feeling bad, as our powers are tight to our emotions, things can get ugly. So shut it, he said firmly.

Nathan looked surprised at Wyatt, who stared back at him and finally Nathan caved. He took his cup and started to drink the tea. After a few minutes he felt calmer, like he could handle the whole exposure situation. He wondered if Wyatt did some sort of spell over the tea, but didn't dare to ask.

**Casey**: What if I just confessed? Then they would just focus on me and leave you guys and the rest of the community alone.

**Wyatt/Chris/Caroline:** NO!

**Caroline**: Ok, you know what! I am bringing you to Magic School. There you can calm down and let the Charmed Ones do their thing to solve this issue. While I am there, I will talk to Piper about Melinda's "problem", maybe she knows what to do?

**Wyatt**: That's great honey. Thanks, he said smiling at her.

Caroline took Casey to Magic School and the boys stayed behind. Talking how to handle the situation.

**Chris**: What a mess. If I just came a minute or two earlier, then all would have been fine. I could have orbed out the kid out of the water.

**Wyatt**: Don't start blaming yourself. We are already vulnerable. If you start too, then we are hopelessly doomed. We need to stay strong and focused. No time to blame anyone. We need to solve this, like right now.

**Nathan**: What do you guys want me to do?

**Wyatt**: Whatever you can, to make sure they don't figure out who she is and that she is connected with us.

Nathan nodded and left the Manor again, starting to make some phone calls.

**Underworld**

Vermin and shed had heard from the Seer that things weren't right with Melinda. Something was wrong with her and that the Elemental girl was exposed. Vermin got suddenly a great idea thanks to the actions of Elemental girl. He send out shed to find him some Demons with a specific power.

Not long after that, shed shimmered in with a several Demons. They were all shape shifters and with that his plan started. He told his shifters what the plan was and shimmered out with the two of them.

Vermin looked around and the weather was nice and people were walking on the streets or working on their gardens. Vermin stood behind a tree with the shifters. He signed to them and they changed into Wyatt and Chris. They came out of their hiding place and started to throw fire balls towards the humans and the neighbors of the Charmed Ones. In panic people started to run around and scream.

Both brothers came outside to see what was going on. They looked around shocked and their whole neighborhood was on fire. First they hadn't noticed the shifters behind the tree.

**Wyatt**: What the hell! He said loudly.

Both brothers watched how they were attacking the neighborhood.

**Chris**: Hey! He called out and moved with his hands, using his telekinesis power.

The shifters flew backwards, but got up quickly and now they were facing the real Wyatt and Chris. Shifters started to throw fire balls towards them, but the shield of Wyatt protected opened his hands and whitish energy waves started to come out of him towards the Demons, who duck first but weren't on time for the second round and got hit. Both of the shifters were vanquished with a bang. Vermin watched the Charmed Ones for a moment, and then looked around him. Everybody was staring at Wyatt and Chris. He smiled evilly and shimmered out.

Then Wyatt looked around him, as someone started to scream loudly. He looked and his neighbor was screaming and pointing at Wyatt. Witch! Witch! He killed himself! She yelled as she kept screaming. People who were panicking suddenly stopped and looked at the woman. Then they looked at Wyatt. Without saying a word, they went into the Manor again.

Wyatt looked pretty pissed and wanted to break the neck of his neighbor, after how she pointed at him and called him witch, which was true, but she didn't know that.

Melinda came walking downstairs, looked sleepy and irritated.

**Melinda**: What the hell is going on outside? She asked grumpy.

Her brothers informed her, about what was going on.

**Melinda**: So, Casey got exposed and is hiding at Magic School. You guys try to solve it, but can't as you have exposed yourselves now? Did I miss anything? She asked irritated.

Her brothers nodded that she didn't and Melinda let out a deep sigh. Under her eyes it was purple and she looked very tired. Still she was standing and thinking how to solve this problem.

**Chris**: This is bad. This is really bad. Now the whole neighborhood watched us using our powers.

Caroline orbed in, not looking happy.

**Caroline**: What the hell did you two do? Everybody heard about the exposure of Casey, but now the news went to the Heavens that the Charmed Ones are exposed too.

The brothers explained what happened and that they were dealing with shifters. Chris put the television on, to check about Casey, when he saw his own street. He called for the others.

They watched in horror, how a news car was coming closer to their house and got out and walked the stairs. They heard the doorbell ring and looked at each other terrified.

**Chris**: What will we do?

**Melinda**: Well, first let's open de door and see who it is. If we don't do anything, people will get more suspicious.

She got up sighing and walked over to the door, while the rest rang upstairs to hide. If needed they could always orb out. She opened the door and looked calmly to the journalist.

**Melinda**: Hi, can I help you with something? She asked politely.

**Journalist**: Hi, I am looking for Wyatt and Chris Halliwell?

**Melinda**: They are not here? Can I leave a message?

**Journalist**: Is it true that your brothers have powers? Several of your neighbors have seen them throw fire balls towards their houses.

**Melinda**: Powers? Throwing fire balls? Are you sure you are at the right address? We have been living in this house almost hundred years and as far as I know, is this the first time that someone is standing in front of our door asking this kind of question. We never had any problems with any of our neighbors, so I don't know what to say. I am a bit shocked that they accuse us of such weird accusations. We are three siblings who live here and are very normal. You can come in and have a look, if you want?

**Journalist**: That would be great.

She walked in the Manor carefully, like she would get hit by something. She looked around amazed.

In the meantime, her brothers were listening carefully what was going on. They quickly orbed to their rooms to see, if there was anything witchy. Then they went to the attic, all orbing so they wouldn't make a sound and used a glamour spell, to turn the attic in an old, dusty full attic. Like nobody had been there for a while. Melinda was in the meanwhile showing the house and started to walk upstairs.

The journalist seemed bumped, that there was not really a story to tell. Still she wondered, why a complete neighborhood would complain about the same persons, while in the house all seemed normal.

Melinda was sighing and coughing.

**Journalist**: Are you ok? You don't look so well.

**Melinda**: Yeah, I must be coming down with something. I have been feeling weak for a couple days now. Should be over soon. My brothers take good care of me and spoil me, which helps a lot, she said smiling. This way she was trying to make her brothers seem like nice people.

Suddenly she heard someone banging on the front door. She and the journalist went downstairs. Melinda wanted to open the door, but she had to wait for the cameraman, who was following the journalist. She opened the door and a couple of angry neighbors were standing in front of her door.

**Neighbor**: Where are they? They have destroyed our house and our neighborhood.

**Melinda**: I am not sure what is going on, as I was sick upstairs, but there is nobody home, but me. You must have seen someone else who looks like my brother, doing whatever is done.

**Another neighbor**: Really? Why is in the street all houses damaged, except yours? She said angry.

**Melinda**: Listen. I am sick and I have no energy for this. Like I said, I have no idea what you are talking about and as long as you don't have any evidence, I want you all leave my property, before I call the cops.

**Neighbor**: We already called them.

Like it was meant to be, cops showed up and the firemen came also. The cops reached the door from Melinda. That moment all neighbors started to complain.

**Melinda**: Officers, can you please ask these people to get out of my property. They are accusing my brothers from stuff they couldn't have done, as they are not here. I am home alone and she can confirm it, as she just looked through the whole house.

The journalist nodded with her head yes.

**Cop**: Could you tell us where you brothers are?

**Melinda**: I have no idea, as I am sick and was sleeping. Till the knocking on my door started.

**Cop**: Can you call them?

**Melinda**: They have no cell phones. Listen, like I said as no one has any proof that my brothers did this, I want everybody including you cops, gone! I have enough of this.

She turned to look at the journalist and she and the cameraman got out of the house.

Before waiting for an answer, she closed the door, but stayed on the other side to listen what was been said. She heard the neighbors all complain and she heard the cops asking for proof, but nobody had any, so the cops told everybody to leave and they did.

Melinda quickly walked upstairs where her brothers were waiting for her.

**Chris**: Thanks Mel, for saving our butts again.

**Melinda**: Don't mention it. We have serious problems. If shape shifters are pretending be us and using their powers in public, then sooner or later someone will get that on camera and then we are really screwed.

**City Mall**

The shape shifters appeared still as Wyatt and Chris on one side of the Mall. Two other shifters appeared on the other side as Melinda and Casey. People were already shouting and screaming, as they had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the mall. Only this time there were some young people who started to record the whole thing with their phones. Without any warning they started to attack the shops and people with fire balls.

Soon the cops arrived and they looked shocked at what was happening. They had never had to deal with something like this. In panic the cops started to shoot at the four shifters, but they deflected it and send fire balls back. It looked like a warzone at the Mall. Camera people arrived and were recording everything live.

**Manor, living room**

**Wyatt**: NO! This can't be! We are so screwed, he said pointing to the television.

The Charmed Ones watched in horror and saw themselves attack those innocent people.

An elder appeared looking very worried.

**Melinda**: What are you doing here?

**Elder**: To tell you that none of you will be able to go to the heavens at the moment as you all are exposed.

**Chris**: We are not exposed. Shifters are pretending to be us.

**Elder**: Either way, humans have seen you use your powers, even if it wasn't you. Don't you think that the reporters that were here earlier won't be back soon? He said almost annoyed.

**Melinda**: So you are saying that you guys have been watching this whole time and not one of you thought about warning us or do something to prevent this nightmare.

**Elder**: Melinda, everything happens for a reason. Also this.

**Melinda**: Don't give me that crap. We don't need your help, so get lost. Go spy on someone else.

Elder looked for a moment at Melinda and nodded.

**Elder**: I know that you don't have good image of us, but we wish you no harm. In fact, I know how you can get at full strength again, he said calmly.

**Melinda**: Really? Why would you help me, after our endless disagreements?

**Elder**: I am helping you for the greater good, not because I want to. Believe me, from all the witches in the world, you are the strongest and the most irritating person there is. You know everything always better.

**Melinda**: Oh, your knowledge has always been so helpful. If it wasn't for me or my family, there would be no more Elders. So if I were you, I would go upstairs and remind all your Elder friends about that, before you come to our house and insult me or my family.

The Elder looked a bit shamed, that he let himself go like that.

**Elder**: If you want to get better, then you will need life energy from your family. With family I mean all of them. They all have to send a piece of their own energy to you, which should be enough to restore you.

**Chris**: you are telling it, like she is some battery that needs to be charged.

**Elder**: In this case you can called it indeed like that. All the things you have done to help were touching, but pointless. Don't you see that you are all connected one way or the other? Sending Melinda energy from yourself, doesn't only send normal energy but also magical energy. That will make her strong again. That is the only way.

Without waiting for a response he orbed out again. That moment they saw flashlight and noises around their house. They heard people shouting that they needed to come out and some called them freaks and witches.

This was getting out of control and it needed to be fixed right away or their lives would be over.

**Melinda**: I think it is time to get Casey here and call the rest of the family. Also I have to lie down or I am going to pass out, she said letting herself fall on the couch.

Chris orbed out and after a few minutes he orbed back in with her. In the meantime he had told her what was going on. Casey sat down by Melinda and looked at her.

**Casey**: You don't look so good Mel. How can I help?

**Melinda**: Can you create a storm or something to make all of them disappear from our porch?

**Casey**: Sure that should be no problem.

She got up and walked over to the hallway. She stood before the front door and could hear the people shouting from the other side. The weather was fantastic and it was warm. She closed her eyes and focused on her energy. She wanted to rain, like it never did before and in seconds a huge thunder sound could be heard and the rain started to pour down onto the streets. Casey could hear people shout and run. She made a thunder come very closely to the Manor, which made people run away. She made one appear on the street, where people were running. Now she let it hail. Not small one, but huge ones, who can break a window easily. In minutes the front porch was empty. Even the street was empty.

She went back to the living room and sat down.

**Casey**: As long as I keep focusing on the rain, it will never stop. So we have some time.

Wyatt orbed in with Piper and Leo. Piper hugged everybody and then sat down by her daughter. Melinda looked awful. She was whitish and had purple circles around her eyes. Her mom hugged her, which made Melinda almost cry. The hug felt so familiar. Always when Melinda was sick and her mother was with her, things seemed less bad.

Ten minutes later, everybody was calling their family and explaining what was going on.

**Piper**: My poor baby. I don't know what those Ancient Ones did to you, but we are going to fix you.

**Melinda**: It feels like I can't sense my ancestors anymore. Like I lost my raw power. I feel lost and powerless.

**Piper**: Don't you worry. Like I said, we will fix you, no matter what, ok!

In meantime, she was stroking Melinda's hair and sending her healing, but it didn't seem to do any good. Piper worried very much. She could feel how weak Melinda was. She was completely drained after her last fight. She had no break at all. The last two years it was one fight after another, without any rest in between. She remembered how it was to fight daily basis evil. In their time the demons were strong, but it seemed the next generation, was not only strong, but a lot smarter than in the Demons from the past. Piper remembered how it was for them, when they were exposed. How they lost Prue because of it. She was afraid that the history would repeat itself and she would lose one of her children.

Everybody was called and asked to come to Magic School. Before they left, Piper got up and closed her eyes. Everybody could clearly see some white light coming out of her and sending it through the whole house. After a minute or two, she opened her eyes. When she noticed everybody was watching her, she explained that she locked the house for all humans. Nobody could get in and snoop around while they were gone. The crystals would do their work for the Demons, so they could go, as the spell didn't last long, if Piper wasn't around to focus on the place she casted. Wyatt lifted his sister and they all orbed to Magic School.

When they appeared in the Great Hall, their family was waiting for them. Everybody was there. Even the kids. Henry came too, even he was human, he was still a huge part of the family. Beside their family the whole magical community had come too. Some whitelighters and even an Elder were there.

Casey looked in awe around her. The whole room was full with people and creatures. They had all came to help Melinda. She looked at Melinda, who looked really awful and very fragile. For the first time she understood what it must like to be Charmed and the responsibility with it. All this people and creatures were counting on her. Depending that she will save the day with her amazing powers. Now she understood why Melinda transformed into this Goddess. She looked for the first time in absolute awe at Melinda and realized how lucky she was that she had the honor to know her and fight beside her.

Everybody stood circle in a circle. Wyatt lay down Melinda in the middle of the circle. Then stood next to his mother and brother. Piper started the chant and soon her sisters Phoebe and Paige picked it up. Not long after that the rest started to chant also. It was an amazing sight and sound. Slowly a string of white smoke started come out everybody and it was going to the air and one spot. They kept chanting for a half hour. Some people were almost collapsing because of the loss of such amount of energy, but they locked their knees and focused. Nobody wanted to be weak, while Melinda gave everything to save the world over and over again. Suddenly the chanting stopped. Everybody was still holding hands and all looked up. They were all weakened and some felt like passing out. They held their grounds. Slowly the energy ball lowered towards Melinda.

Everybody watched with mouth open to see what was going to happen. The ball reached Melinda and went inside her. The moment the ball touched her, Melinda body started to levitate. She was still unconscious, but suddenly her eyes opened white and she started to transform. Slowly she became white. Her hair. Her eyes. Her dress. Wind started to whirl around her.

She was levitating in the air and looking down at everybody.

**Melinda**: Thank you. Thank you all. I cannot believe that you all came to help me. I cannot tell you how much this means for me. I will fix our exposure problem, so we can all go on with our lives, she said smiling.

Everybody cheered and Melinda waved and disappeared.

**Underworld**

Vermin and shed were sitting with the shifters and were laughing. Suddenly Melinda appeared in front of them. They all jumped up and backed away.

**Vermin**: That is not possible. You cannot possibly know that it was me. How did you find me? He asked shaken.

**Melinda**: You have no idea, what I am capable off, if someone tries to hurt me or my family and you have done both, with your shape shifting trick, but that will stop right here and now!

Before anybody could do anything, Melinda flickered with her fingers and froze all of them, even Vermin who was a higher-level Demon. Without blinking she flickered with her other hand and they were all vanquished at once. She closed her eyes again and now she was back at Magic School. She was in the Great Hall. Most creatures were gone as some family members. She asked everybody to back away.

She was levitating and she pointed her finger at the ground and out of her finger white light came out and she moved it in a circle and created one, she started to make rune signs in the air. Then slowly she lowered herself to the ground. Now she was with her hands and feet on the ground. Her hair was touching the ground and her head was down. She slowly started to chant an old language which sounded harsh but beautiful at the same time. Suddenly she lifted her head and her eyes were big. A splash of white light came out of her and it went everywhere under her towards the earth. She sat there for a few minutes and then lowered her head again. She focused on the people and slowly they all started to forget that they ever saw something magical. Soon nobody would remember anything. All footage would be gone, magically. All would be normal again. Slowly she started to transform back to normal again. Her family waited till she was herself again, before they came to her.

Melinda told them what she had done and before anyone could hug her, Casey dropped herself to the ground and hugged her tightly.

**Casey whispering:** You are one amazing Witch, and I am grateful to know you. Thank you for saving my ass again, she said and let go of Melinda and looked at her.

Melinda smiled and this time hugged Casey. Now Casey was crying. Finally they were friends.

**Manor, Melinda's room**

Jake walked in the room, while Melinda was writing her diary.

**Jake**: Hey you. You are looking better, he said smiling and sat next to her to kiss her.

**Melinda**: Yes, thanks to my family and the whole magical community.

**Jake**: Chris told me what happened, the last couple of days. I am glad that you are ok and terribly sorry that I wasn't here to protect you or help you.

**Melinda**: Don't sweat about it. You needed to go to London to meet other Witches of the First Order. So how was it?

**Jake**: It was terrible. I had to bind all five of them, one by one. They had heard about what happened and thought they could do the same there to stay young. They thought that I had the same ideas, till I told them it was wrong what they did. Soon after that they started to attack, but I was stronger and faster. Sad, but I had no choice, he said looking at Melinda.

**Melinda**: Well, I am glad that you are ok and that you are back. I need some TLC! She said putting her dairy away.

Jake laughed and they started to kiss and make love.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the episode. Please leave your thoughts about it. Till the next time!**


	35. S2 EP13: Dangerous Past

Melinda  
>Raw power<p>

Episode 13  
>Dangerous Past<p>

**New York City, Dark alley**

Emma was walking smiling through the alley. She was on her way to get home. Suddenly a huge man, looking dirty appeared in front of her. Emma let out a small yell and backed away.

**Emma**: Who are you? How did you do that?

**Witch hunter:** I am a witch hunter, but I am not here to hurt you. It is time and you are needed to do the ritual.

**Emma**: What are you talking about? What ritual and where do you want to take me? She asked backing away.

**Witch hunter:** Listen, go home and talk to your grandmother and mother. They will explain. I will be close. When you know what you must do, then I will get you.

Before Emma could respond, he disappeared. She looked around, not believing what just had happened. Who was that guy and what did he mean? Worried she continued her way to home.

**Home Emma**

She walked in and called out for her mother Regina and grandmother Zelena. They called that they were in the kitchen. She quickly walked over to them and sat down at one of the chairs.

**Zelena**: What's wrong honey? You looked like you've seen a ghost.

**Emma**: I don't know what just happened. It was the weirdest thing. A guy appeared out of nowhere and told me that I had to come with him to do some ritual. When I didn't wanted to go, he told me to go home and ask you guys and then he would come and get me.

Both women looked for a moment at each other and her mother stopped cooking and sat down.

**Regina**: We should have told you this much earlier and prepared you better, but you have to understand that we hoped that you wouldn't have to do this and live a normal life, she said sadly.

**Emma**: OK, this is creeping me out. Just tell me what you are hiding.

**Zelena**: You are a witch and a powerful too, if I may add.

**Regina**: Mom! She said looking sideways to her.

**Zelena**: There is no soft way of telling this to her, so this seemed the best way.

**Emma**: Hold on. I am a what now? She asked looking flustered.

**Regina**: You are a witch. We all are.

**Emma**: A witch? Grandma too? You must be joking right. This is all a lie, right?

**Zelena**: I wish it was my sweetheart, but it is all true. The thing is, what your mother was trying to tell you is that you have a special destiny. A destiny that will change so much, it is impossible to comprehend.

**Emma**: What do you mean?

**Regina**: You see, there are Witches out there called the Charmed Ones. Three siblings inherited a great deal of power. Their youngest one is called the most powerful witch there is and she can transform into this Goddess thing and then she is completely unstoppable.

**Emma**: So they are evil and used their power to hurt people?

**Zelena**: No dear. They are the ones who are saving people and the world and twarling with all our plans.

**Emma**: But if they save people and we hate them, does this mean that we are bad.

**Regina**: Not really bad. We do dark magic to get things done and they do good magic. With the power they have at the moment, soon there will be no Demons or dark Witches left. Then good will rule forever and we are all banished to the Waste Land.

**Emma**: What's that, she asked with a chill?

**Zelena**: Believe me, you don't want to end up there. Now, you know the truth it is time to tell you what your destiny is and we have to hurry, as the ritual must be done soon, while we still have an opening.

**Emma**: Opening to what exactly?

**Regina**: To the past, sweetie. To the past, she said now smiling.

Emma looked with huge eyes to both women.

Regina called out for the witch hunter and he appeared immediately, like he was already there and waiting. She asked him to take them all to the Underworld, so they could prepare for the ritual.

**Witch hunter**: Is the girl ready, he asked pointing at Emma.

**Zelena**: Let us worry about that, you do what you have come to do, she snapped at him.

He nodded and they gathered together in the middle of the small kitchen and held each other, so he could shimmer them all down to the Underworld.

**Underworld**

When they appeared, Emma looked curious around her. One moment she was a normal kid and now she was a powerful evil witch, who was going to do a ritual, which would bring down the entire future of this so called Charmed Ones.

The room was filled with people she had never seen before, but they all looked at her in awe. Some came to shake her hand and others came to tell her how proud they are to be parts of this huge magical event. Emma smiled and nodded. Somehow she understood what was going on, but it felt like she was out of her body and watching this confused girl, looking around and a bit scared of what was expected from her. After they were there an hour, the preparations were ready. Her mother came and asked if she wanted to follow her, so she could change into her ritual clothing. Emma did as she was asked and followed her mother. In the other room, there were some old woman and a bath. She was asked to take all her clothes off, so they could give her a bath, to cleanse her from all good energy. This was fun. She started to gig this evil witch thing. They treated her like she was some Evil Goddess.

**Regina**: Where is Isabelle?

**Women**: I don't know my lady. She didn't come, when she was summoned.

**Regina**: Go find her, she told the witch hunter.

He disappeared immediately.

**Manor, Living room**

**Melinda**: Do you really think she is giving a real massage or a different one? She asked winking with her eyebrows to Wyatt.

Wyatt laughed and Caroline too. They were all hanging out and all was cool. Jake had left again to some seminar about witches. He disagreed with the professor's statements and went there to discuss the subject with him. He was really making name in the magical world and outside it. She was proud of him.

Chris and Casey came down. Casey was blushing and Melinda winked at Wyatt, saying: I told you so. This made Wyatt laugh more.

It was a nice and relaxed day without any stress for the Charmed Ones. Then there was some shouting on the door. They all looked at each other and got up to walk to the door. The group opened the door, finding a woman standing down the staircase.

**Isabelle**: Finally! She said with a sigh.

**Chris**: Who are you and why are you shouting.

**Isabelle**: Because I cannot pass. The crystals see me as evil, which I am, but I want to do something good. Something important, which you must hear, if you all want to stay alive end of this day.

**Melinda**: Why? What is so special about this day that we all will die? Are you going to kill us?

**Isabelle**: No, Emma will. Look, do you really want to have this conversation outside? It involves Melinda Warren.

**Melinda**: Warren. The first of our line. What about her?

**Isabelle**: If you let me in, I will tell you everything, but we have to hurry. There isn't much time.

Wyatt orbed out and orbed back in with Isabelle.

**Melinda**: Listen lady, no jokes. We are in numbers and before you can even make a move, we will vanquish you, got that?

Isabelle nodded and they pointed her to one the couches in the living room. They moved the game they were playing aside and all were standing around her. Waiting for what she had to say.

**Isabelle**: Listen, there is this girl Emma. She is sixteen year old blond girl. She is the sweetest thing ever. Very kind to everybody. Only she is destined to be one of the greatest evil witches that have walked the earth. The first full moon after her birthday, she will have a coronation, in which she will receive all her powers. After that is done, she will perform a ritual, which allows her go to any past there is and the coven is planning to go to Melinda Warren.

**Wyatt**: Why? Melinda Warren has the original powers of the Charmed Ones in her and she has her own coven to backside her. She may be not allowed to use magic, but she is not weak.

**Isabelle**: You don't understand. Why do you think Melinda is the strongest witch there is? Why she has all her ancestors inside her and transforms with her raw power. Melinda Warren had a vision of Melinda from this time. She knew one day a girl would born in their line, who would have to go up against the most powerful and dangerous beings there were to defend her family line and the world. So she cast a spell. A very powerful spell, which has been passed to every witch in your family line by blood. Till they manifested themselves as the Charmed Ones. Your mother and your Aunts. Only Melinda had seen further than that. She had seen you three. The Next generation and she knew that you were the girl she has seen in her first vision. Therefore when you most needed the power, it surfaced and transformed you into this Goddess. Emma will go to the time, she hasn't seen this vision yet. So she hasn't cast the spell yet. Which gets triggered by the way, by her death? So therefore it is important that Emma is stopped, right now.

**Chris**: Why did you come to tell us this?

**Isabelle**: I am not sure, but destroying a complete family line, all those lives and memories and good things that have been done. I just couldn't do it. Aaaaahhh. ...she yelled and got up.

Melinda and the rest turned around to see the Witch hunter standing in their living room.

**Melinda**: How did you get in and who are you?

**Witch hunter**: I am a hunter. It is my job to find witches and I did. You are coming with me, he pointed at Isabelle.

**Melinda**: I don't think you realize in which house you are and who we are? She said looking at the Witch hunter.

He looked for a moment at them and then his eye became for a split second big, but was gone instantly and turned into determination.

**Witch hunter**: The Charmed Ones, a whitelighter and you must be the Elemental girl, he said smirking at Casey. This is my lucky day, he said confident.

**Wyatt**: Or your worst nightmare.

Melinda flickered with her fingers and he flew hard against the door, Chris and Melinda used their telekinesis to keep him there and Wyatt and Casey used their powers to blow him up.

**Melinda**: Can you believe that? It felt almost like an insult that he didn't know who we were? How is that possible? Do we have to get a sticker for the doors, saying, beware of the witches?

**Wyatt**: Ok, we got it. He is stupid. Still we have another problem and pointed at Isabelle.

**Melinda**: Do you know where this Emma is right now?

**Isabelle**: Yes, but it is in the Underworld and there a dozen evil old witches, but still with some juice in them.

**Caroline**: I will go and alert the Elders and keep an eye on the house and the book. If this hunter could come in, so others can too.

Wyatt kissed her quickly and then they all orbed out to the Underworld.

**Underworld**

When they appeared at the lair, nobody was there.

**Isabelle**: Oh no, if they aren't here, then there is only one place where they can be and that are the woods, where you had most your huge battles. It reeks of your energy there, so that is a good spot, but that does mean also, that she has received her powers and is now preparing for the portal.

**Melinda**: Let's go then, she said and they all orbed out to the woods.

**The Woods**

The group appeared and they saw Emma standing in the middle chanting to open a portal. There was wind all around her and her blond hair was all over the place. A group of witches including her mother and grandmother were standing in the circle with their hands high and chanting intensely.

Suddenly one of the witches screamed, when she got hit by Melinda's blowing power. The witches stopped chanting and moved quickly towards the group.

**Regina**: Keep chanting, no matter what. Go back and do what your destined for, she yelled at Emma and Emma nodded and continued with her spell. Her mother stayed close by Emma to protect her.

The witches were shooting from their hands like lighting towards the group, who ducked. Others were throwing with potions. Chris was constantly orbing in and out, but right when he orbed in, a witch threw a potion to the ground and the smoke came to his nose and he passed out immediately. It was a very strong sleeping potion.

**Wyatt**: Chris! Caroline! He yelled and she appeared immediately.

He pointed at Chris and she orbed out and took Chris with her to the Manor, where he was saved.

Wyatt started to orb out and in and used his white energy wave to vanquish the witches. Melinda was fighting of attacks and potions while she kept blowing up the witches. Then she realized that they were not demons, but humans.

**Melinda**: We cannot kill them. They are human, she shouted.

Casey was just about to throw fire balls at them, but decided to use earth and water against them. One by one she was knocking them down. The earth hit the heads of the witches and made them fall like leaves.

Zelena and Regina were the only ones left and they stood closely by Emma, who was almost done with her chant.

Wyatt, Casey and Melinda were standing not far from Zelena and Regina. Isabelle unfortunately didn't survive the fight and had passed away.

**Wyatt**; I attack them from the front. You take each one side and if you are able transform, and then attack full force. I don't care if they are human. They are about to destroy our entire family line. Everybody. I cannot let that happen. We cannot let that happen. So, do what you must do and don't feel guilty, got it!

Before waiting for response, he charged at the two women. The girls moved each side, but both women were keeping an eye on them too. Wyatt unleashed his white energy and roared to give it more power. Both women were holding their hands in front of them, so they could create some shield. In meantime they were using their other hands to attack Melinda and Casey. Both girls ducked and quickly held their hands on the ground and closed their eyes. In seconds both of them felt the power come to them and not long after that, they both started to transform. While Zelena and Regina were doing their outmost best to hold of Wyatt, they were also looking in amazement at the transformation.

Then the portal opened and both women looked for a split second to their backs and the light that came out of it was so bright. Then both of them screamed out when they were vanquished by Melinda and Casey. Then they saw Emma jump into the hole and both girls rushed over to grab her by the arm, before she was gone completely when they too were sucked in. Then the light was gone.

**Wyatt**: NO! He yelled. He run to the place and started to dig and call his sisters name, but nothing happened. He quickly orbed out to the Heavens.

**Heavens**:

A distressed Wyatt orbed in. Sandra walked over to him as she could see the look on his face.

**Wyatt**: Sandra, please you have to help me. My sister, he started.

**Sandra**; I know. We have been watching. We couldn't interfere as your sister made that very clear several times. Besides, this is something she needs to do for herself. There isn't anything we can do right now.

**Wyatt**: But she is stuck in the past. There must be something. A spell or a ritual. Anything.

**Sandra**; I am sorry Wyatt. There isn't. You know how this things work. They get back, when they have done what they needed to do. So, the only thing you can do is sit this one out.

Wyatt looked defeated and very worried.

**Wyatt**: Chris! He said suddenly.

**Sandra**: Don't worry about him. Caroline asked if I could come and see if I could help. Melinda wasn't around, so I went and checked. It is a sleeping potion. A very strong one. I guess he will be out of it for a day or two. He will be fine Wyatt. Really. She said and touched his shoulder gently.

Wyatt thanked Sandra and orbed home. Caroline was sitting in the attic. She had laid down a bunch of pillows and Chris was lying on it and she sat with him, the BOS close to her. She had lay down crystals all around her, for protection. She got up when she heard footsteps, but sighed when she saw Wyatt walking in.

**Wyatt**: How is he?

**Caroline**: Sleeping peacefully. Completely unaware of the danger he is in. Where are the girls?

**Wyatt**: Unfortunately in the past. They got sucked into it, when they were trying to stop Emma going in.

**Caroline**: What about the rest of the witches?

**Wyatt**: All vanquished. They were human you know, he said softly.

**Caroline**: I know. You had to do what you had to do. To save your family. Everybody will understand that. You shouldn't be that hard on yourself. They were about to do much worse to you.

Wyatt sat down by Caroline and his brother. He pushed the hair away from Chris his face and then hugged his girlfriend tightly.

**The Past 1695**

All three girls fell screaming from the sky and fell hard on the ground. Melinda got up groaning and mumbling some curses. She looked around and saw Casey and Emma do the same. When she saw Emma she flickered with her hands, but nothing happened. Emma looked at Melinda and tried to send her some lighting, but her powers were down also. Emma quickly got up and started to run to the forest, in which they had landed. Melinda got up too, but Casey was still moaning. Melinda couldn't leave her like that, without powers, so she chose to help Casey.

**Casey**: Where the hell are we?

**Melinda**: In the past and without powers. Fortunately she has none either. So we have to think hard. You have studied our entire family story and I have heard them thousands of time at Magic School. So this shouldn't be so hard, right? So what we have to do is, first get rid of this outfits.

**Casey**: Hey! There is nothing wrong with this outfit.

**Melinda**: There is, when you can get hang, wearing not proper clothing for a women in this time. So we need to find some clothes. Then we must find Melinda and convince her and prevent her getting hurt.

**Casey**: Well show the way, she said and they started walking the same way Emma did.

After walking for an hour, they arrived at a town. It was pretty big for a town from that time. Melinda remembered that this area was called Colonial Virginia, where Melinda stayed before she went to Salem. Now they had to find her and find some clothes. They walked through the bushes, till they reached one of the backsides of the cottages. After they buried their clothing very carefully, they changed and walked into the town. They kept their heads down, but kept looking around amazed. How simple everything looked. How the men ruled this city. Woman just did as they were told. Suddenly Casey stopped in her tracks. Melinda looked at her and Casey pointed to a woman not far from them. She was buying some herbs.

**Melinda**: What is it? Do you recognize her?

**Casey**: I have read your history and stared long time to some pictures and I think that she is Eva. The woman who helped bring Melinda to the world, with the help of your mother and sisters of course.

**Melinda**: Are you sure? Don't want to waste time following someone for nothing. We don't know where Emma is and how long we will be stuck here.

**Casey**: I am sure. Follow me.

They walked towards Eva, who had finished with her business and now walked slowly outside the town into the forest. She looked once around to see if she was followed, but it seemed not. She walked into the forest and the girls, who were hiding behind the trees, came out and walked quickly into the forest.

The forest was thick and dark. They were looking around to see if they could track Eva but it looked like she was gone. The girls started to follow the path, when they suddenly were stopped in their tracks. Both of them looked at each other and tried to walk, but couldn't move.

**Eva**: Don't waste your energy. I have cast a binding spell on you two. Why are you following me?

**Melinda**: Listen Eva. We don't have much time. We need to see Melinda. She is in danger and with that our entire future.

**Eva**: What do you mean?

**Melinda**: We are from the future. From the year 2026. We were sucked into this portal while we were trying to stop an evil young witch, going through it. She has come back to this specific time, before Melinda receives a vision. Vision about me and what her magic will become. Her powers will eventually bring the Charmed Ones. But the evil witches want to stop her, before this happens. Melinda will cast a spell, which will start the moment she dies, but she has to see it.

**Eva**: This doesn't make any sense. How can I believe that you are not the evil ones? If you are that powerful witches that you can go through this portal, then show me your powers.

**Casey**: We can't. Officially we don't exist in this time.

Eva got closer and watched both girls and finally she took the binding of them and without speaking she turned around and started to walk through the forest. The girls followed her. After a little half hour, they arrived at a very cute cottage, which looked well cared.

**Other side of the Woods**

The coven was holding a circle and calling out for the dark Goddess, when they all jumped up by the sound of Emma coming closer. They stopped chanting and watched carefully the bushes, till a young blond girl appeared. She looked pleased that she had found what she was searching for and walked towards the witches.

**Ella**: Who are you? How did you find us?

**Emma**: I came from the future, with a very important mission. One that will change the history for good and in our benefits, she said evilly smiling.

**Cottage Melinda Warren**

Eva walked with the girls towards the cottage. First she let the girls past and when they did, she looked pleased. Melinda felt like they just went through a bunch of crystals and it seemed they passed.

Melinda Warren walked out of the cottage and was surprised to see the girls and Eva.

**Eva**: Melinda, this girls need to speak with you.

**Melinda W**: Welcome to my home. You wanted to speak with me?

**Melinda: ** I cannot believe that you are actually standing in front of me. I have seen you in my visions before and felt you inside me, but standing here, is just mind blowing.

**Melinda W**: I am sorry. I don't think I understand?

Melinda started to tell what was going on. Melinda W was listening very interested and shocked at some moments.

**Melinda**: So, probably Emma has reached the evil witches from this time and they are planning to kill you, before you can see the vision and cast the spell, which start the time of the Charmed Ones.

**Melinda W**: I still cannot believe it. The Charmed Ones. I have heard of these legends, but never believed it for real. So, how can I get this vision?

**Casey**: The history books, doesn't tell that. Just that you do and the spell you cast. What kind of spell it is cast, is not written also. You never wrote it in the Book of Shadows.

**Melinda W**: You know about the book.

**Melinda**: Yes of course. It has been passed through the family and is now this thick, she said and showed with her hands and weight about 9 kilos.

**Melinda W**: unbelievable. Just unbelievable.

**Eva**: Wait a minute. Didn't you tell her, that she saw you? What you would become. If she touches you, then she should be able to see it, right?

**Melinda W**: I don't know. We can try. I have never seen images by touching someone. It sounds exciting. Shall we do it? Are you up for it?

Melinda nodded and both Melinda's sat cross each other. Eva created a circle around them with self-made chalk and fired up some candles and incense. Both Melinda's closed their eyes and slowly they touched each other's hands. Both of them were sucked into the same vision.

Melinda W, saw through the eyes of Melinda everything. She saw all the ancestors that came after her. She saw Grams and Patty. Then she saw the Charmed Ones and their battles. Their amazing powers. Then she saw Wyatt and Chris. The next generation and finally she saw Melinda. She saw her inner power and how the ancestors, including herself became one with her, which gave her this amazing raw power. She saw how Melinda saved the world, over and over again with these powers.

Then they were back to reality.

Both of them blinked a few times and then stared at each other.

**Melinda W**: That was amazing. I cannot believe that this all starts with me. I don't feel that special.

**Melinda:** But you are. You are the strongest witch that walks the earth in your timeline. Others will come and do whatever they can, to get those powers or the book.

**Melinda W**: Don't worry about the book. It will not let any evil touch it. I spelled the very first day I started on it.

**Melinda:** So, you are the one. We always wondered which one of our ancestors came up with that brilliant idea. Cool to know.

**Melinda W**: Ok, we have no time to waste. I know what I have to do.

She got up, broke their circle and then wrote a note for Eva to get some herbs in the forest, which couldn't be bought in the town square. Eva quickly walked out of the cottage and walked into the dark forest.

**Melinda W**: Ok girls, we have a lot to do. First we need to start protecting this place extra. I have a feeling we will have some company soon.

Melinda and Casey looked at each other. If there was a group of evil witches coming, they wouldn't stand a chance.

**Melinda W**: I know what you girls are thinking. Don't worry, I know a way to activate your powers again. They are still in you. You just cannot access them right now. So we are going to do something about that.

**The Woods**

Emma had informed the witches about why she was here and what she wanted them to do. They seemed very interested and they came up with a plan of action. Quickly they started to move through the woods, towards the cottage of Melinda. They all lived deeply in the woods. When there would take a huge battle place, the town people would never know about it.

**Melinda's cottage**

The three of them were sitting in a circle of apples and herbs. It was pretty smelly in the small cottage, because of the herbs. It didn't seem to bother Melinda W, so the girls didn't say anything about it.

**Melinda W**: getting your powers back is not so difficult as it seems. They are in you. They are a part of you. It is in your blood. No spell can take that away if you don't let it. Now close your eyes and focus. Think about using your power. The feeling you get inside of you, when you feel magic coming from inside you. See yourself using that power.

Both girls started to do as they were told. Casey had more difficulty with focusing. She kept thinking about the evil witches and that they could be here any minute. If she would die in this time and in these clothes, she would haunt Melinda forever, she thought grinning to herself. Somehow she wasn't able to get her mind focused on the task. She opened her one eye and looked around. Both Melinda's had their eyes closed and sat there as a statue.

Melinda was focusing not only at her own power. She was thinking about Grams and her parents. Her aunts and her brothers. She was thinking about all the good they had done with their powers. Powers that came from the woman she was now sitting with. She felt humbled and then she thought about her other ancestors and her raw power.

Outside the cottage there were noises. Casey opened her eyes immediately. The other two women were still meditating. She could now hear the witches chant. It wasn't English and it sounded dark and awful.

She wanted to look outside, but then she would break the circle. She began to become nervous. How they would fight of a whole bunch of witches in this small cottage. There was no place to hide.

Eva had come back, but didn't dare to get closer to the cottage, so she watched from distance of what was going on. She saw the witches standing in a circle around the cottage. They couldn't pass because of the crystals, so they were trying to break that spell.

Melinda W got up and broke the circle as she felt that Melinda would reach her goal by herself and got outside with Casey.

**Casey**: Hello Emma. I see you have brought company. How does it feel to get back to the past and not realizing that you have no powers?

**Emma**: I don't need powers. I passed the spells to them and they will finish what I have come to do here. So, you must be the great Melinda Warren. The witch of the witches. You don't seem so powerful to me.

Melinda W flickered with her fingers and Emma flew a few meters away. She had a scratch on her face and she didn't look pleased.

**Emma**: That wasn't very nice of you. You think these crystals will protect you. Soon they will be no more and then there is nothing that can protect you from us. By the way, where is that other little brat?

Inside the cottage, Melinda was still thinking about her family and powers. Just when she was about to give up and thought this was pointless, she felt an electric shock go through her body, like her powers manifested them for the first time. Suddenly her eyes opened and became huge. They changed into white color, but she didn't transform completely. Just her hair and eyes were white. She got up and walked towards the door.

Suddenly Melinda W and Casey started to shout. The Witches had broken the crystal magic and both women were bound on the ground. The Witches were closing in, when the door swan open and an all powered up Melinda was standing at the doorway.

**Melinda**: You leave them alone! She said with an iron voice.

Emma turned white and looked shocked at Melinda.

**Emma**: That is not possible. You cannot have your powers in this time. That is impossible.

**Melinda**: With good magic everything is possible. Now back off, she said and a swirl of wind came out of her body and pushed the witches away from Melinda W and Casey. They were still on the ground.

Melinda walked over to them and held her hand above their heads and whispered some words and both woman were able to move again.

The Witches looked completely shocked at this.

**Ella**: Kill them! She shouted.

Melinda held her hand up and now they were all frozen. With her other hand, she moved some fingers and all the witches could move their heads again.

**Emma**: How dare you! Let us go.

**Melinda**: Oh sure, just the way you were going to let them go, she said turning her head to Melinda and Casey.

Melinda W was just staring in amazement at Melinda. She couldn't believe what she saw. She was so proud. This would all be because of her and her spell for the future.

**Melinda**: you know if you want to bind and steal Charmed powers, you really should come up with another kind of plan, because this coven will be in seconds nothing but ordinary women, she said teasingly to Emma.

**Emma**: You are not nearly powerful enough to destroy our dark magic.

**Melinda**: Really. Let's try and see what happens.

'In this time and in this hour.

Take away all their powers.'

Blood started to poor out of the eyes of the women and they started to beg, cry and shout, but nothing worked.

'They will never cause any grieve and pain

Let them be normal woman again.'

All of them started to shout and cry and try to break free of the grip they were in. As, Melinda's hand was still in the air. Black smoke started to rise outside them and not long after that, they were all normal. That moment Melinda let them go. Some woman started to cry and some looked like it was just a trick. They sputtered some dark words towards Melinda, which would probably kill you in an instant, but nothing happened. They looked at their hands and mumbled words, still nothing happened. They looked at Melinda, who was still in a half transformed form. Melinda understood how it must be feeling, not able to conquer your magic, when you are used to from birth. She thought that these women wouldn't last long, without it.

**Manor, Attic present time**

Wyatt and Caroline were lying next to each other and beside them, Chris was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly the room filled with Demons. Wyatt and Caroline stood up immediately and looked around.

**Demon**: we got news, that one of you is stuck in the past and the other is playing sleeping beauty, so that leaves just one Charmed One left. More importantly, the crystals are weakened that much, that me and my gang are able to give you a visit. So be a good boy and give yourself over and give us the book.

**Wyatt**: Over my dead body. Caroline take Chris and the book up there, somewhere save. Go!

Caroline looked worried around her, then to Wyatt, but did as she was told. This was no time to be a girlfriend, but a whitelighter. She had learned that lesson from day one, when she got involved with Wyatt Halliwell. She didn't mind, she loved him anyway. She orbed out to safety, but she had a plan.

The demons started to throw energy and fire balls towards Wyatt. They were right. The crystal was weakened. Wyatt held up his shield and started to use his energy wave. Now they had broken the crystals and were now surrounded around him. They didn't care they were getting hurt by the energy of his shield. They kept closing him in. Wyatt had to make his shield smaller and smaller and now they were completely surrounded around him.

**Wyatt**: NO! He shouted and his energy wave that normally came out of his hands, poured now out of his entire body, making a lot of Demons in the room vanquish. The more he vanquished, the more appeared.

The Demons didn't stop for a minute attacking him. Wyatt had to not only focus on keeping his shield on, but used wave after wave to keep them off. They would not win. It seemed like the Demons kept duplicating every time he killed a few. If he orbed out, they would take over the house. He couldn't let that happen. His little sister was fighting her ass off in the past to save this future and he couldn't bare it, if there wouldn't be a home to get back to and she had to fight again.

He kept using his waves and moved his hands to use his telekinesis. Suddenly Demons started to scream out on the other side. Demons started to panic and turned around to see what was going on, but ducked for waves from Wyatt. More Demons started to shout and were gone. In a glimpse Wyatt saw his mother and his father with a knife fighting Demons.

Wyatt wept from happiness. They may be old, but they still kicked ass. This gave him hope and strength and he kept using his powers. Till there was no more Demons left. They stayed for a minute or two still to be sure that they were really gone.

**Leo**: Are you ok? He asked his son.

Wyatt almost collapsed. He had used a lot of amount of his powers.

Leo was there in an instant and helped him to the couch or what was left of it.

**Piper**: Honey? Where are your brother and sister? Where is the Book? She asked panicked when she couldn't see it.

**Wyatt**: How did you know that I was in danger?

**Leo**: Caroline orbed in panicked and yelled that you needed it help urgently and orbed out again, without saying what was going on. So without thinking of course, your mother got up to help and I came along.

**Wyatt**: Well thank you, he said and Piper and Leo hugged him.

**Leo**: Nice to see you son. It has been a while.

**Wyatt**: Yeah, sorry. The evil is getting stronger and weirder by the day.

**Piper**: The good old days, she said laughing.

Caroline orbed in with Chris and the Book.

**Piper**: What happened to him?

**Caroline**: Don't worry Piper. He got hit with a very strong sleeping potion. He will be awake in a day or two. Till then we are keeping him save.

**Leo**: Good thinking, but where is Melinda?

Wyatt explained where Melinda was and Piper had to breathe hard to remain calm. She was almost about to burst.

**Leo**: So, that means that there is nothing we can do, like Sandra told you.

**Piper**: What do you mean? If she is not back end of this day, then I am going to get her.

**Caroline**: You can do that?

**Piper**: I don't know and don't care. She is coming back.

**The Past, Cottage Melinda Warren**

**Emma**: What have you done? You have ruined everything. Now I have no future to go back too.

**Melinda**: Did you really think that you could do this to us and we wouldn't find out and stop you?

**Emma**: I am the new generation of Evil. I will find a way.

A portal appeared and Emma started to run towards it, but Melinda pushed her away from it with her hand and she flew a few meters from the portal.

**Melinda W**: Thank you for coming and showing me the future. I will tell my coven about you and write this event in the Book of Shadows, so they all know how it started.

Melinda started to tear up and they hugged tightly. Then she hugged Eva and Casey hugged them too. The girls stepped into the light.

**Melinda W**: Blessed be and be save, she said lovingly.

Melinda waved at her, when Emma started to run towards them, screaming. Casey held her hand up and twirled it. A small tornado started to appear and she moved it towards Emma. When it touched her, Casey made her hand big and now it surrounded it Emma and send her back to the same tree.

She looked too Melinda and she smiled at her, just before they were gone.

**Manor, Attic**

Piper was about to completely freak out when a portal appeared in the middle of the Attic and Melinda and Casey appeared. She walked over to both girls and hugged them both.

**Melinda**: Hi mom. What are you doing here?

They all went downstairs and they told what happened in the past and Wyatt told what happened here. After that Piper made them some dinner and they ate and all had fun till late in the evening.

**Hi Guys, hope you liked this episode. Please let me know your thoughts about it. Till the next episode and Blessed Be. **


	36. S2 EP 14: Jake's Female friend

Melinda  
>Raw power<p>

Episode 14

Jake's Female friend

**Caroline**: Table check, candle's check, romantic music on the background check. Chris is gone with Casey. I am having dinner with Wyatt and your parents at Magic School Manor, she said while she watched Melinda making the finishing touch with her make up.

**Melinda**: You are the greatest, she said grateful.

Then Melinda turned around to look at Caroline. She was wearing a chocolate brown dress, with deep V opening on the front. Her hair was all curly. She swirled once and Caroline smiled brightly.

**Caroline**: Wow! You look gorgeous she said. Jake will not know what hit him, she said and smiled.

**Melinda**; You think, she said and turned to the mirror again. Maybe I should try the red dress, she said looking at herself.

**Caroline**: Don't be ridiculous. When Jake sees you, he will not be able to stop himself to touch you.

**Melinda**: Thanks Caroline for everything. Without you, I would never manage all of this by myself.

**Caroline**: Hey that's what's whitelighters are for.

**Melinda**: Don't say that. You are so much more than just our whitelighter. We all love you deeply and you like a sister I never had, she said smirking.

Both girls hugged each other and then Caroline orbed out, as Jake could be there any minute.

Melinda slowly walked downstairs, as she was not used to wear heels. Keeping her balance was a challenge. She was just downstairs, when the front door opened and Jake walked in with his suitcase.

He looked up and dropped his suitcase. He just stood here watching Melinda with his mouth open.

**Melinda**: Hey stranger, she said shyly.

**Jake**: Oh my Goddess, he said still with his mouth open. You look absolutely stunning. You look phenomenal.

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly and for a moment he looked at her and then started to kiss her intensely. She kissed him back the same way. It had been almost two months that he had left to find more witches of the First order, but then the next generation of it.

'Eh hello, someone said behind Jake. It was a woman's voice.

Melinda's eyes opened and she stopped kissing Jake and looked over his shoulder to this beautiful girl.

She had long blond hair and huge blue eyes. She was drop dead gorgeous.

**Melinda**: Jake? Who is that? She said looking at the girl.

Jake let go of Melinda. He was blushing a bit, but turned around to look at the girl.

**Jake**: Melinda I want you to meet Melanie, he said walking towards her.

Melinda shook the hand of Melanie and looked at Jake for an explanation. She hadn't seen him for two months and now he had brought some girl home.

**Jake**: I found Melanie actually just before I left the US and she travelled with me to find others like us. She is very gifted and if she keeps up like this, then at some point she will surpass me, he said smiling.

Melinda looked from Jake to Melanie and she noticed that Melanie was staring at her.

**Melanie**: It is truly an honor to finally meet you. I couldn't believe it at first, that he was seeing someone, let alone a Charmed One. How cool is that? She said excited.

**Melinda**: Why would you not believe that he was seeing someone, she asked calmly.

**Melanie**: Well he is so caught up in his work, that it would seem like, that he has no time for anything or anybody else, but it was nice to hear that he was seeing someone.

**Melinda**: I see. So, you two have been travelling for the last two months together? She asked Jake.

Jake felt that Melinda was pissed off. She maybe didn't show it, but he could tell.

**Jake**: Yes, we have and we have found seven others, who are willing to join us. If we keep up like this we will have more than twenty people in our group, he said proudly.

**Melinda**: That's great new Jake, she said smiling.

**Melanie**: Maybe I should go, she said suddenly.

**Jake**: What? Why? He asked surprised. We just got here!

**Melanie**: Well it is obvious that Melinda had planned a nice evening for just the two of you. I mean candles, music, food, nice dress, not having seen you the last two months, so is better if I stayed at a hotel.

**Melinda**; I know a good one, not far from here. I can call them if you want? She said happy.

**Melanie**: That would be great, she said smiling back.

Melanie looked at her for a moment, but she could tell it was a fake smile. This was her way of staying. She was playing both of them.

**Jake**: Nope, you are staying. We travelled a long way and I promised that it was no problem if you stayed here, he said looking more to Melinda then to Melanie.

**Melinda**: Listen, this is becoming weird. Stay. You will have to sleep on the couch do.

**Melanie**: Really? That is great. Thank you so much. I really didn't want to stay alone, she said with a bit sad tone in her voice.

**Melinda**; So, why did you offer it then? She asked as politely as she could.

**Melanie**: Like I said, it seemed that you had planned something special, now it is ruined.

**Jake**: Of course not. We can do this another time, right Melinda? He said cheerful.

**Melinda**; Right! She said not smiling. If you could excuse me, I will go place another plate on the table, while you guys, freshen up and sit down for dinner.

**Melanie**: That sounds awesome, she said and took her suitcase to start walking the stairs. Are you coming, she asked smiling at Jake. You can't expect me to wonder around through the house?

**Jake**: Of course not. I am coming, he said and gave Melinda a smile and started to walk upstairs.

Melinda walked to the kitchen. She started to cry. She was pissed, hurt, and ashamed all at the same time. She for sure didn't trust her for a second. The way she played Jake and how she acts around him. She likes him, she could tell. Well, she was not giving up Jake without a fight. She wiped up her tears, took a deep breath. She checked the food and walked towards the dinner room to place another plate. She stopped for a split second when she saw Melanie, sitting next to Jake. She placed the plate across Melinda instead of Jake.

**Melinda**: Here you go Melanie, she said.

**Melanie**: Oh sorry, I thought I could sit anywhere.

**Melinda**: Normally you can, but not tonight.

Jake was staring at her but she kept looking directly towards Melanie.

**Melinda**: Like you said, I had indeed planned an evening for just the two of us. Of course if Jake had let me know that you were coming it would have been totally different, but here you are. So, if I am not going to spend it alone with him, at least I would like to sit next to my boyfriend at dinner, she said still smiling.

**Melanie**: Of course. I completely understand.

Melanie got up and sat on the other side across Melinda. Melinda walked towards the kitchen to serve the dinner up. In the meantime she was cursing and rambling to herself.

**Melanie**: I do that also sometimes, she said suddenly.

Melinda turned around to look at her.

**Melinda**; I am sorry? What?

**Melanie**: The rambling and talking to myself, she said smiling. Do you need any help?

**Melinda**: No thanks. I can manage.

**Melanie**: Melinda, I am getting a very weird vibe from you. Listen, I can imagine how all this must look to you. Your boyfriend spending to months with another girl, but really there is nothing going on between us. He loves you and talks all the time about you. Sometimes annoyingly much.

**Melinda**: Well, I don't trust you, she said flatly. I see how you look at him and give him that fake smile of yours. I see how you are playing him. Well whatever it is that you are trying to do, it is not going to work. Tonight you can stay, tomorrow I want you gone, got that.

**Melanie**: I am not sure if Jake would like that, she said now not looking pleased.

**Melinda**: That didn't take long to show your true colors. If Jake is smart and he knows what's good for him, he will make sure you go to a hotel.

**Melanie**: Time will tell, she said looking challengingly at Melinda.

**Melinda**: Nope it doesn't. What I say go's in this house. Believe me you don't want to piss me off, because even with all the old and powerful magic you have, you still don't stand a chance against me, when it comes to it, but that is for another day. The food is ready so let's eat, she said and turned her back on Melanie.

Melanie looked pissed at the back of Melinda. The nerve, she taught to herself. Without a word she walked back into the dinner room. Melinda brought the food to the dinner room, when she found Jake hugging a crying Melanie. She put down the dinner and looked at them for a moment. Jake looked at her angry.

**Jake**: What did you say to her? He asked fiercely.

**Melinda**: I told her that I know that she likes you and wants you and if she is smart she don't piss me off. Did she also tell you what she said to me, Melinda asked Jake?

**Jake**: No, she didn't, but that's not the point. She is my guest and I would like it if your treated her with some respect.

**Melinda**: Respect? Her? No way. I don't respect people who try to steal someone's boyfriend.

**Jake:** How many times to I have to tell you that there is nothing going on.

**Melinda**: You know what Jake. I thought you were smart en sensitive. That you could sense things. That you could sense me. It seems all a lie, because if you really did, you would know exactly what I am feeling and thinking right now, she said back.

Jake just stared at her, surprised by her words.

**Melinda**: You know what, the dinner is over. She is not welcome here anymore. If she puts one more step into this house I will blow her out of the door.

**Jake**: Melinda don't be like that.

Melinda looked now really angry and without saying a word, she blew up all the plates and the food flew all over the dinner room.

**Melinda**: Like I said the dinner is over. I think it is wise if you left with her as I cannot stand to watch you with her and still hugging her.

Jake let go immediately, now he realized this was serious.

**Jake**: Ok, I will drop Melanie at a hotel and then come back so we can have a serious talk.

**Melinda**: Don't bother. I have said what I wanted to say. If you cannot see what is happening here and how you have hurt me tonight, then there is not much more to say, is there? She said looking straight to Jake.

Jake looked at her for a moment, then sighed and said some old words, and the language appeared of both of them. Without saying a word he left with Melanie.

Melinda threw everything from the table shouting and crying at the same time. She ripped her dress in the process but she didn't care. Finally she dropped herself to the floor and cried loudly.

**Magic School, Manor**

Everybody was laughing and having fun, when suddenly Piper dropped her spoon and grabbed her heart. It was aching.

**Leo**: Honey, are you alright he asked worried?

**Piper**: No, there is something wrong with Melinda; she is hurting, like her heart is broken.

Wyatt and Caroline felt it too. They all wanted to go and see what is going on, but Caroline stopped them.

**Caroline**: I am her whitelighter. Let me see what is going on? She said and orbed out.

**Manor, Dinner room**

Caroline orbed in and saw Melinda sitting in the corner, crying. There was food everywhere and it looked like there was fight.

**Caroline**: Honey? What happened? Where is Jake? She asked while she sat down on the ground.

Melinda was crying so loudly, that she was not able to speak. She looked awful.

**Caroline**: Ok, I am orbing you to your mother. Maybe she can help, she said.

Without waiting she grabbed Melinda and orbed them to Magic school.

**Magic School, Manor**

Caroline orbed in with Melinda, who was still crying. Her mother ran over to her and hugged her.

**Melinda**: Mom? She cried.

**Piper**: It is ok sweetie. Whatever is going on, it will be alright. Now come, let me clean you up.

While she held Melinda tightly, she walked with her upstairs to Melinda's room. Even if they didn't stay there. The moment Leo had cast the spell to create a duplicate of the original Manor in Magic School, it had copied everything, even the rooms of their children.

Piper helped her get undressed and helped her wash herself. Then put her in bed and sat down with her. Finally Melinda had stopped crying. She looked terrible. Piper waited patiently till her daughter was ready to talk. At some point, Wyatt came in to check up on them, just when she was about to tell what was going on.

When she was done telling, she started to cry again.

**Melinda**: Why does he do this to me? Doesn't he realize how much he hurt me tonight, she said between her tears?

Wyatt was boiling with anger. How could Jake do this to his sister? She loved him dearly. They fought side by side so many times. Their love was just like Leo and Piper. One thing was sure. He would have a talk with Jake!

**Hotel**

Jake had escorted Melanie to her room. His room was on the end of the hall.

He lay on bed, not understanding why he was not lying next to Melinda. What had happened tonight? She was so angry and hurt. Did she actually think that he would cheat on her?

**Next day**

**Manor, dinner room**

Chris, Wyatt, Casey and Caroline were cleaning the dinner room. Wyatt had filled in on Chris and Casey what had happened. Chris was completely blown away. He couldn't believe it.

The front door opened and Jake walked in. The moment Chris saw him, he wanted to run towards him and hit him right in the face, but got stopped by his brother.

**Wyatt**: What are you doing here Jake? He asked angry.

**Jake**: I live here, he said smiling. Hey guys, how is everyone doing?

His smile disappeared when he noticed that all four of them, looked pissed at him.

**Jake**: What is going on? Why are all looking like that to me?

**Wyatt**: Have you any idea, what your actions of last night, did to Melinda? How devastated she is at the moment?

**Jake**: What do you mean with my actions? I didn't do anything. She was the one who was all angry and hurt.

**Caroline**: Oh, I cannot take this any longer. Are you that blind Jake? You have been gone for two whole months. You spoke to Melinda daily and never occurred to you to mention this Melanie and that you have been with her for two months and if that is not enough, you bring her here, decide that she can stay her and Melinda should put up with it, just like that. She had dinner made and dressed up just for you and not for you and Melanie. She loves you and misses you and this is her thanks. Secrets about this girl and worse, bring her here as a surprise.

**Jake**: But there is nothing going on between me and Melanie. Why can't anybody see that?

**Chris**: That is beside the point Jake. Are you not listening? You have hurt Melinda, by bringing another girl. Why couldn't you bring her to a hotel, tell about her to Melinda and let her decide if she wanted to meet this girl or not? Now you didn't give her a choice and also saying that she can stay here, without discussing with the rest of us.

**Wyatt**: did your Melanie tell you what actually happened in the kitchen.

**Melanie**: She told me that Melinda was really mean and harsh on her. She came out of the kitchen crying.

**Casey**: Dude you are so blinded by the Melanie that you can't see right through her. She wants you, she told Melinda herself and that's why Melinda got upset with her. She even challenged Melinda, this is when Melinda told her not to piss of a Charmed One and she didn't like that and came crying on your shoulder. So next time, I would recommend to listen first to your girlfriend before you listen to another girl, she said and walked out of the room angry at Jake.

Jake just stood there, letting the words sink in. He didn't know that. Why didn't Melanie tell him that? Flashes of images came by and he noticed that Melanie has been possessive and more on their way home. Still, she knew that he was with Melinda and didn't want anybody else. They were just friends.

**Jake**: Melanie and I am a just friend, that's all. No matter what you guys may think. Now I am going to find Melinda and make her understand that I love her and nobody else. Where is she?

**Caroline**: At Magic School. I can orb you there, but it won't work. She is too angry and hurt to talk and understand you. My advice is to leave her be.

**Jake**: No! If I do that we will grow more and more apart. I have travelled enough. From now on I am staying here, with Melinda! Please orb me to her, he asked Caroline.

Caroline did as she was asked.

**Hotel**

Melanie was in the hotel room of Jake. She had found one piece of his hair on the pillow. That was exactly what she needed for her spell. From the day she had met Jake, she wanted him, badly. So bad, that she even didn't care to misuse her magic and she didn't care of the rule of three. Everything you do will come back to you threefold. She had already cast a spell over him, to make him clouded to normal judgment when it came to Melinda and her family. When Melanie spoke, that would be the only thing he heard, now she needed a spell to darken his heart to the Charmed Ones and especially Melinda, so he would only see Melanie and nobody else anymore.

She didn't know how long she had, so she quickly started to prepare the ritual.

**Magic School, Manor**

Jake walked in with Caroline. He walked towards the kitchen as there was noise coming from there.

He walked in to see Piper preparing some breakfast. It looked like it was for Melinda. She looked up and when she saw him, she made a disapproving face.

**Jake**: Hi Piper, he said gently. He realized that here everybody seemed to be angry at him also.

Do you know where I can find Melinda?

**Piper**: Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend? She asked flatly.

**Jake**: She is not my…never mind, he sighed. Do you know where she is or not?

**Piper**: she is upstairs, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you, as she is very angry at you.

**Jake**: I think I can handle Melinda, thank you, he said and walked out.

He walked fast up the stairs and knocked on the door of Melinda. When she didn't respond he opened the door. He saw her lying on bed and she was crying.

**Jake**: Mel? He called out gently.

Melinda turned her face instantly and when she saw Jake, she flickered with her fingers and Jake flew out of the room again. He got up and looked at Melinda. She was still holding her hands up, ready to attack.

**Melinda**: You stay away from me. We are done! You go back to your Melanie, just leave me alone.

**Jake**: No I'm not going anywhere. You are my girlfriend. Listen maybe it wasn't that smart of me to hide Melanie from you and that I have been travelling with her, but I simply and honestly didn't give a thought about it, as there was nothing going on and Melanie knows that I love you and just you.

**Melinda**: You should have told me! Without telling me, you bring her to our home, invite her without discussing it with me, ruin our evening, act like you are too stupid to understand why I could be angry and now I am your girl again…screw you Jake. Screw you!

Without warning she flickered again and again Jake flew hard against the walls. He looked sideways and he saw Piper standing in the corner, listening and watching what was happening.

**Jake**: You can blow me as much as you want, I don't care…..i love …

Suddenly he shook his head and looked confused. He looked at Piper and then at Melinda. He looked around and seemed to be confused.

**Jake**: What am I doing here? What am I doing here with you? He said pointing at Melinda.

**Melinda**: What the hell are you talking about? Don't act dumb Jake, I am really not in the mood for games.

**Jake**: You know I am not sure why I am here, but I am for sure wasting my breath here. What was I thinking to come here and convince of my love, while I only love Melanie and her only. She is my destiny, he said dreamy.

Melinda was maybe angry and hurt, but she was not dumb. She felt the chance in him instantly. She got up and got closer to Jake. Piper came also closer and she noticed the sudden change too.

**Melinda**: Are you feeling ok? You seemed changed suddenly.

**Jake**: It is none of your business how I feel. I need to go back to her. She needs me.

Without saying a word, he turned around and walked downstairs. Leaving a flustered Melinda and Piper behind.

**Melinda**: What the hell just happened? She asked. One moment he was telling me how much he loved me and the next he could only think about that bitch, she said angry.

**Piper**: there is something going on for sure. Seems like he is under a spell. A love spell.

**Melinda**: Really? But then it would mean that he still loves me, but can't control how he feels right now. I knew I should have trusted my instincts. The moment I saw her, I knew she was trouble.

**Piper**: Don't worry honey, we are going to fix this. First we must remove the spell what has been put on him.

**Melinda**: What did you had in mind? She asked looking now more as herself now.

**Hotel**

Jake came in, just when she had cleaned out his room.

**Melanie**: Hey you are back? How did the talk go between Melinda and you?

**Jake**: Talk? What talk? I can't remember. The only thing I can think of is you, he said and he was just about to kiss her, when Wyatt orbed in.

**Jake**: Hey, some privacy here.

Wyatt wanted to slap him right there and then, but he had to control himself, if they wanted that their plan worked.

**Piper**: Mom would like to meet Melanie and was wondering if you guys would like to have lunch with us at Magic School.

**Jake**: What about Melinda? Will she be there?

**Wyatt**: I don't think so. Didn't seem to be smart to invite her, he said feeling very uncomfortable. So I will pick you up in an hour or so, is that ok?

Jake nodded and Wyatt orbed out. Jake was finally alone with her and he started to kiss her. Before he knew, she had thrown him on the bed and was starting to undress him. She wanted him so badly.

**Manor, Attic**

Wyatt orbed in looking uncomfortable.

**Piper**: Did you give them the message?

**Wyatt**: Yep, he said not looking at Melinda.

Melinda was not stupid and sensed the weirdness of her brother.

**Melinda**: What are you not telling Wyatt?

**Wyatt**: Well, when I orbed in, it seemed….well…..you know…like if they were …

**Piper**: For god's sake, speak up.

**Wyatt**: They were making out, he said finally.

He looked at his sister and she became very silent and went back behind the BOS to search for a spell.

**Wyatt**: So you guys think he is under some spell?

**Piper**: Yes and I don't think this is the first spell she cast on him. Love and lust spells can be very tricky. The problem is that we don't have a clue what kind of spell she cast and therefore it is hard to make counter spell for it. If we put a spell over him to remove the spells that Melanie has cast, we can make things worse.

**Melinda**: We can always vanquish her sorry ass.

**Piper**: No we can't. She is a human being, but we can bind her powers. If we just got something of her. A drop of blood or a hair.

Wyatt was thinking silently.

**Wyatt**: You two keep looking for the right spell, I will be right back, he said not looking to anybody.

**Melinda**: What is he up too?

**Piper**: I have no idea, but it can't be good.

**Hotel**

Jake was sleeping and Melanie was lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They just had sex and it was fantastic. She knew that he would be a great lover and a great boyfriend. Out of nowhere a Demon appeared in their room and shot energy wave out of his hands.

Melanie screamed out as she got hit. Jake woke up looking dazed around him. When he saw the demon he jumped out of bed.

The Demon groaned as he really didn't need to see Jake naked. Jake didn't even realize he was naked and he already started to call for deflecting spells and was putting protection around him. The demon looked at Melanie, who was bleeding and he disappeared.

Jake ran over to Melanie and saw that she was hurt. The blast made her hit the mirror in the room and now she had a piece of glass in her arm. Then he realized that he was naked and put some clothes on and put a blanket around Melanie. He called out for Wyatt.

The demon was standing on the other side of the door listening. Then he glamoured back into Wyatt and he orbed into the room.

**Wyatt**: What happened? He asked sounding worried.

**Jake**: We got attacked. She is hurt. Can you heal her?

**Wyatt**: of course. He gently took the glass out and then started to heal her. Slowly the blood disappeared and she was healed.

She opened her eyes and saw Wyatt bending over her and watching if she was ok.

**Melanie**: Thank you, she said and sat up.

Wyatt got up and stood with his back to the table, so he could grab the glass with the blood on it, without them noticing.

**Wyatt**: I got to go, another charge is calling for help, he lied.

**Jake**: Thanks again Wyatt, he said grateful.

Wyatt saw him hugging her tightly and his blood started to boil again, but he orbed out anyway.

**Manor, kitchen**

Wyatt orbed in with a smile.

**Wyatt**: Got some blood of Melanie. I think we are ready for the binding potion, he said smiling brightly.

**Melinda**: You are the best, but how did you get the blood?

**Wyatt**: I glamoured into a Demon and attacked them while they were sleeping, she flew against the mirror and had a piece of it in her arm. Then I disappeared and waited for Jake to call me, and orbed back in.

**Piper**: That's my boy, she said proudly. Very clever.

Wyatt looked very pleased with himself. Chris and Casey walked in.

**Chris**: How is the potion going?

**Piper**: Good. You guys are ready to attack Jake if needed? We need him to be distracted so we can make her drink the potion.

**Casey**: How are we going to do that? I don't think she will drink it by herself.

**Melinda**: Don't worry, that's where I come in. She may have powerful old magic, but so do i.

I will toss her around till she passes out and then we just shove it through her throat.

**Casey**: Remind me not to piss you off, she said. Oh wait I already did that a few times didn't I, she said smiling.

Somehow the way she said it was funny and they all laughed.

**Hotel**

**Melanie**: Jake, you told me I had glass in me, did you clean it up? I cleaned up the rest of the glass, but there was not one, with blood on it.

**Jake**: What do you mean? Wyatt took a huge piece out of you and put it on the table.

He looked around the table, but couldn't find it. Melanie looked not pleased.

**Melanie**: He must have taken it. I think they are going to cast a spell or do something with it.

**Jake**: No way. Wyatt wouldn't do something like that. He is the twice blessed child for god's sake. He is the token of good. Beside, Melinda wouldn't allow him.

**Melanie**: Right! Melinda! The same person who used her powers against you because she was angry and jealous.

**Jake**: Listen, let's stop talking about them and focus on us. Why we don't do what we did last night again, he said smiling and touching her hair.

**Melanie**: No! We have to deal with this first. Otherwise there are no us.

**Jake**: What do you mean? He asked worried.

He couldn't imagine a life without her. She was his everything. Of course he had no idea that the spell was making him think like that. He was so blinded, he looked like a little puppy. Helpless and only focused on his owner.

**Melanie**: Nothing. Let's go to the Manor and visit your ex-girlfriend. Then you can see for yourself who she really is and what kind of evil she is capable off. She wants to break us. Our special connection.

She started to kiss him again and he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

**Manor, front door**

Melanie and Jake arrived at the Manor. There was a note for them on the door, written by Melinda.

_If you are looking for me, I am in the woods. Jake knows the place. See you there!_

**Melanie**: What did I tell you, they were up to something! I told you she is not the person you think she is. She is more dangerous than a normal Demon. It is time that someone stood up to her and we will be those persons.

**Jake**: I am not sure Melanie. She is for a reason the most powerful Witch off all time. She even surpassed her mother the Matriarch.

**Melanie**: I didn't say we have to kill her, but we have to bind her.

She grabbed Jake's hand and threw out a teleportation potion Jake had made. He had seen Melinda making it so many times, he knew by heart how to make it too.

**Woods**

Melinda was standing in the center of the woods. She was just sitting there, playing with a rock.

Melanie and Jake appeared not far from her. Melinda looked up and got up.

**Melinda**: Well finally, I was about to think that you would be a no show.

**Melanie**: Don't worry, we are here and this will be last time we will meet.

**Melinda**: At least we agree on something.

Melanie and Jake stood next to each other. Melanie looked to the side and saw Melinda's brothers and mother standing there. Leo had come also. They all looked ready to attack. Wyatt was holding a bottle in his hand. Melanie narrowed her eyes and not looked amused.

**Melanie**: It is a shame. I thought I was going to fight you and not your family.

**Melinda**: Oh don't worry about them. They are just here to watch the show. It is my boyfriend and I will fight for the one I love.

**Jake**: I am not your boyfriend anymore. Melanie has showed me the way and that is with her.

**Melinda**: Jake, shut up. You are under a spell. I will deal with you after all of this is done.

**Melanie**: How dare you talk to him like that, she said angry.

She lifted her hand and made a sideway move, which made Melinda fly a few meters away from them. She got up smiling. She walked slowly back to the center and just stared at her.

**Melinda**: If that is all you got, then you are in serious trouble, she said and flickered with her fingers.

Melanie was now the one who flew away a few meters. Jake hurried to her, to help he get up.

**Jake**: You leave her alone! He yelled. Bindigo! He yelled after that.

Melinda was instantly on her hands and feet and was bound. Jake was holding his hand up and now Melanie did the same. They slowly walked over towards Melinda.

Melinda's hair was in front of her face and she was sweating to break free of the binding spell. She knew that Jake was powerful.

**Jake**: I don't love you anymore. You are mean and think you can use your powers for anything. You must be stopped! He yelled above Melinda.

**Melanie**: Are you ready. She asked Jake and he nodded.

She said some words and a bag of stuff appeared. She took some candles out and started to place them around Melinda. Some moment she looked sideways and saw that Melinda's mother was hold by her sons. She continued laughing. Her whole family was about to watch how their powerful daughter would be a mere mortal in a few moments. Powerless.

She got up and stood next to Jake. She looked down at Melinda with disgust.

**Melanie**: You don't deserve these powers and you certainly don't deserve Jake. Now the time has come that I take both of them away from you. Jake are you ready.

Melinda knew what they were doing. There were binding her powers. She couldn't let that happen.

**Melinda**: I am Melinda Halliwell. Next in line to become the Matriarch. I am twice blessed and a Charmed One! She said her voice rising.

Her brothers and her parents knew what was coming. They had heard Melinda speak like this before and somehow every time it happened, they were still impressed by it.

**Melinda**: I have Charmed power and the powers of all my ancestors before me! Raw power come to me!

She digged her fingers into the ground and felt in seconds the power rising in her. Slowly she started to get up.

**Melanie**: Jake bind her. Hold her there, she said surprised that Melinda managed to get up.

**Jake**: I am trying, but she is just too strong, he complained.

Without warning, Melinda changed into this Goddess. Just like that, she was completely covered in white.

**Melinda**: That spell won't work on me anymore, she said and with her words the ground shook.

Her family watched from distance. No matter how many times Piper had seen her change, she couldn't help feeling so proud. Her daughter was a Goddess. Pure goodness.

She lifted her hand and looked at Jake. He stopped trying to bind her and started to put rune sigils and protections spells around him.

Melanie was too surprised about the change Melinda went and the power that was coming from her, that she was frozen for a moment. She saw Jake pulling spells and sigils around her too.

**Melinda**: Are you done? Melinda asked calmly to Jake.

Jake looked at her and saw rage in the eyes of Melinda. She was pissed at him and not Melanie.

Melinda moved her fingers very slowly and Jake screamed out and grabbed his heart. He fell on his knees and was shouting out.

**Melanie**: Stop it! Stop it. You are killing him.

**Melinda**: I would never kill Jake, I am not evil, but I can let him suffer as he let me suffer, she said with tears in her eyes.

**Melanie**: I will not let you hurt him, she said and stood up.

Melinda looked bored and flickered with her fingers, which made Melanie fly meters away from them. She came hard to the ground and had difficulty to get up. Suddenly she was pressed to the ground. She couldn't move.

**Melinda**: If I were you, I would stay down. I warned you the day we met, don't piss me off and don't ever try to take my boyfriend away.

**Melanie**: Last night, it didn't seem like he was thinking about you, when he slept with me, she murmured, between being crushed.

Melinda looked at Jake for a moment and she couldn't believe he would actually do that.

**Piper**: Honey, remember that he is under her spell. He has to do her bidding. It is not his fault, she yelled as she could sense the anger in her daughter.

Wyatt was watching carefully as he could feel the fight Melinda was having with herself. She wanted to hurt Jake badly. Rip his heart out of his chest, like he did with her by bringing Melanie to their home, but she also knew that she couldn't use magic to punish him.

Melinda walked over to Jake, who was now lying on the ground, hurting and was turned white with pain.

**Melinda**: I release you, she said softly and Jake could move again and the pain was gone.

He sat up straight and looked for a moment at Melinda and saw there was no rage but just hurt in her eyes and then he saw Melanie, crushed to the ground.

**Jake**: Melanie! Melanie, are you ok?

**Melinda**: Jake, look at me.

Jake looked worried at Melinda, but he was more worried for Melanie and Melinda could see that. She held her hand above him and the same white light she had, came down out of her hands and had Jake covered completely. He tried to fight it and push the light away, but he was already covered and now he started to flow.

**Melanie**: NO! He is mine, she shouted and again she was pushed a little bit more into the ground. Blood started to come out of her mouth.

Jake started to float back to the ground and finally he was in a lying position. He opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up and saw Melinda transformed.

**Jake**: Melinda? What is going on? Why are you transformed? Where are we? He asked and looked around.

He saw the family walking towards them and in the distance he saw Melanie lying on the ground, looking desperate at him.

**Jake**: Melanie?

He got up and walked over to her. He looked down at her and then at Melinda.

**Jake**: What the hell is going on? He asked worried and looked at Melinda.

She just stood there watching him.

**Jake**: Melinda, why aren't you speaking?

**Wyatt**: Are you back? He asked Jake.

**Jake**: Back? What do you mean? Can someone tell me what happened?

**Piper**: Cliff version: She spelled you god knows for how long, so you wouldn't want to be with Melinda anymore. So you wouldn't listen to any of us, but just to her. She wanted to destroy Melinda so she could have you for herself. You slept with her! She said and looked at Jake.

Jake looked shocked at Piper, then at Melanie and finally he looked at Melinda.

**Jake**: Oh Melinda. That must have been awful for you. I am truly sorry. He wanted to walk towards her, but was stopped by an invisible force.

**Melinda**: I am glad that you are yourself again, but you and I are done, she said and she started to cry. Without saying another word she disappeared.

**Jake**: No! Melinda! He shouted. Now he started to cry.

Jake looked at Melanie who was not crushed anymore and was trying to sit up.

Jake's face changed and hardened. He slowly started to walk around Melanie and was mumbling something. With every footstep, blue light appeared under his feet.

**Jake**: With this good energy I close the circle, he said now loudly and stepped outside the circle.

Melanie tried got up and wanted to step outside the circle but was bounced back by a blue light.

**Melanie**: Jake what are you doing? I did it for us. We belong together. We are the same. She will never love and understand you the way I do.

Jake slowly started to walk around her.

**Jake**: I bind you Melanie of your magic. I bind you Melanie for doing harm. To yourself or to others. I bind you Melanie, he kept chanting.

Melanie started to chant too, so she could get out, but it didn't seem to work. Slowly her whole past started to be shown above her and the Charmed family was watching shocked at what was happening.

They watched a small Melanie, finding out about her powers. They saw her doing potions and being proud when it worked and disappointed when it didn't. Then they watched how she met Jake and how she liked him from the beginning. How she spelled him. How they made love and at last, they saw how she was shocked at the wave of power that came out of Melinda. How she has thought that she could win and like the images came, they were gone.

**Jake**: Melanie Witch of the First Order is no more. No more will you be able to use magic or feel the joy of the Goddess. Her wisdom and power. You are from this forth, human Melanie, he finished.

With his feet he opened the circle again and that instant she got up and used some old and ugly sounding words towards Jake, but it didn't work. She closed her eyes and focused, but nothing happened.

**Melanie**: What have you done! She shouted and started to cry.

Wyatt walked slowly towards her and grabbed her by her arm. She looked at him scared.

**Wyatt**: Don't worry. I will not hurt you. You are an innocent now. Let me help? He said gently.

Piper was so proud of him. He was a true whitelighter.

**Piper**: You go do that. I will find Melinda as I can feel her pain and believe me she is hurting.

**San Francisco Bridge**

Melinda was crying and angry. Her mother appeared behind her. Melinda turned around to look at her. She was still transformed.

**Piper**: Honey? Are you ok? Why don't you come with me to Magic School?

**Melinda**: Then what? Will the hurting stop. I just want to hurt Jake as he has hurt me.

**Piper**: Sweetie come on. You don't mean that. The boy was spelled. Haven't we all been spelled on way or the other? We all have transformed into something or evil and did and said stuff that we didn't mean. So if you can forgive that, why can't you forgive Jake?

**Melinda**: He slept with her. Every time I look at him, that thought is coming to my mind. I cannot be with him anymore, she said and let herself fall on the ground.

**Piper**: Oh my dear Melinda. I understand where you are coming from, but believe me when I say that Jake loves you. I have seen how he looks at you or how he acts when you are around. He doesn't see anything else. You have to believe that and I know deep down you do. I know at this moment you are hurt and angry, but remember that our emotions are tied to our powers. I just don't want you to do anything, which you will regret. Come with me, sleep over and tomorrow things will look differently and maybe you are even able to speak with him. If not, then that is fine too.

Melinda looked at her mother and she started to cry harder. Her mother was with her instantly. It was hard for Piper to hold her daughter, because of the power and anger that was coming from her in waves. Still she managed and like she did so many times, she rubbed the back of Melinda, sending calming energy to her. Slowly Melinda started to change back to herself, but was still holding her mother. Piper was crying too. The pain her daughter felt, she felt it to the bone. Without speaking she closed her eyes and both of them disappeared.

**Magic School, Manor**

They appeared in the living room, where Leo and the rest of the gang were sitting. They all looked up.

Melinda was still crying and holding Piper tightly. Piper nodded with her head towards them and then went upstairs.

The group was all silent and in their own thoughts.

**Leo**: Where is Jake now?

**Wyatt**: I orbed him to Sylvia. He was devastated of what happened as Melinda is right now. Hopefully Sylvia can calm him down.

**Casey**: Poor Melinda. She really didn't deserve this. This is really sad, she said.

**Leo**: Melinda is strong and she will overcome this. I am sure of it.

**Next day**

Melinda was awake and lying in bed. She was thinking about what happened the last two days and her mind was telling her that this was not Jake's fault, but her heart and her eyes, just couldn't forget the feeling and images of him hugging her, being with her for two months. Sleeping with her!

Her brother had told her what Jake had done. He had bound Melanie, which was a good thing. Still she simply couldn't forget what happened.

There was a knock on the door. Jake walked in. Melinda looked at him and sat straight.

**Jake**: Hi Mel. Hope you were able to sleep a bit, because I wasn't. I still cannot believe what has happened and how much my action have hurt you. I feel like an idiot. I really hope we can get past this and be the way we were?

**Melinda**: Jake, I love you. I have from the moment I saw you, but after all the things that you said and did, I cannot be with you anymore.

**Jake**: But I was under a spell, he defended himself.

**Melinda**: Still there were moments you said things to me that I was a mean person and I misused my magic and you didn't understand why we were still together. Even if you are spelled, that must have come from somewhere. Some feeling you have inside you, maybe deep but still there.

**Jake**: That is not true. I love you Mel, he said and came closer en got on his knees to sit in front of her.

**Melinda**: I think it is best if we stopped seeing each other. I know you live at Magic School with Sylvia and we will see each other, still I think we should break up. This is clearly not working.

**Jake**: What? No! It is working. It has been working for more than a year now.

**Melinda**: NO, it hasn't. You are gone all the time and I am not complaining about it, because I know how important it is what you do, but I am alone all the time, surrounded with couples constantly. I want a boyfriend that doesn't leave for months and if we break up I won't have to worry about that anymore and you will be free to do whatever you want, with whomever you want.

**Jake**: I want you! He said fiercely.

**Melinda**; I don't. I would like you to leave now, she said as she felt tears coming again. Believe me this is for the best for both of us in the end. Go be with someone who is like you, she said and got up.

She opened her door and looked at Jake. He had tears in his eyes and looked devastated at Melinda. While he cried, he left the room. He looked back at Melinda, who was crying too and then she shut the door. Piper was standing not far from him again, just to be sure that things didn't got bad…

**Jake**: Piper, he mumbled when he passed her and wiped his tears.

Piper walked into the room of Melinda and hugged her daughter.

**Melinda**: I just broke…broke…up with him, she stuttered while she cried.

**Piper**: I know. I know honey. You cry, let it all out. I am here and not leaving your side, she said while the tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried for her daughter.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Sorry that you had to wait two months before i uploaded a story. I was very bussy with publishing my second dutch book. Soon the first one will be translated to english and i was away on holidays...no writing for a month that was very weird...glad to be back and see you all next month.**

**Please feel free to leave your review, comments, whatever...blessed be**


	37. S2 EP15 - Good Witches with Darkness ins

Melinda

Raw Power

Episode 15

Good Witches with Darkness inside

San Francisco, Dark Alley downtown

Sally ducked for a fireball that was thrown at her. She almost lost the athame that she was holding.

The Demon was looking pissed at her and she smirked back at him and teleported out and back in right behind the Demon and stabbed him. He screamed out, but while he was vanquishing, he turned around and grabbed her by her neck.

He was already burning and Sally screamed out as her neck was burning too. Even she was hurt, she was able to teleport out and she appeared not far from him. He turned around and looked at her surprised and then he was vanquished.

**Sally**: Wow, that was close, she said and touched her neck, which was burning.

She teleported home and into her room. She put her athame away and went downstairs to grab a sandwich. Her mother was making some candles when she walked in.

**Elly**: Hey stranger, what happened to your neck?

**Sally**: Demon had me for a moment, but I got away. No worries.

Her mother got closer to take a look at her neck and then got a bottle with some crème and whispered some words. She rubbed her over her neck and the pain was lessened in minutes. Sally looked happy at her mother.

**Elly**: I am noticing that you are a lot away, vanquishing Demons. What is going on in the Underworld?

**Sally**: It is the Charmed Ones. I keep telling you that. They have made sure that they have become untouchable and don't care about other witches and innocents. The old generation did, but the children don't care.

**Elly**: Watch your tongue young lady. Without the Charmed Ones, you wouldn't even be here and I would have been killed by now and Evil would have taken over. They have stopped the most powerful evil beings in their time. It may seem that the next generation is doing nothing, but believe they are battling on a much more different level Demons then we do. So, don't ever think badly about them. They are a token of good.

Sally looked at her mother, letting the words sink in. An idea appeared in her head. She got up and went upstairs to her room.

**Next day, Manor**

Melinda walked downstairs. Her hair was messy and she looked if she hadn't had a sleep for a week. Probably she didn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Jake in front of her. She knew that it was for the best that they broke up, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss him. She really thought that she would grow old with him. A person who knew who she was and what she was capable of and still liked her not for the witch she was, but for the person she was. She thought that she would never find another person like that.

She walked into the kitchen to find Casey sitting at the bar.

**Casey**: Good morning, she said friendly.

**Melinda**: Hey, she mumbled and got some coffee and sat down.

Casey looked at her and saw the self-pity and couldn't take it anymore.

**Casey**: Ok, I really see us as friends and as a friend I have to say, move on with your life. Stop feeling like you do. You cannot hide in your room forever. That will not bring Jake back. It is time to let go Mel. You have responsibilities and there is nothing better than kick some Demon ass. So you go get dressed up and I will find us a Demon to hunt.

**Melinda**: You go. I just want to sit her.

**Casey**: Melinda Prudence Halliwell. I will not watch the most powerful Witch ever, sit here feeling sorry for herself. You are young, hot and powerful. You will find a guy in no time. Now, get up and get dressed. Chop chop, she commanded.

Melinda groaned, but somehow didn't say a thing and took her coffee with her, while she got dressed.

**1 Hour later, Alley**

Both girls appeared in the alley and looked around.

**Melinda**: Are you sure that this is the right place, where a power struggle was? She asked looking around.

**Casey**: Yes, I scried twice and came to this area. Let's look around.

They didn't have to look around long, soon they heard a fire ball hitting against the wall. Then they saw a redheaded girl appearing and disappearing constantly, avoiding the attacks.

Melinda and Casey hurried over and Melinda flickered with her fingers and the Demon blew up.

**Sally**: Hey, that was my Demon; she said and appeared right in front of Melinda.

**Melinda**: Who are you?

**Sally**: Who are you? She asked back.

**Casey**: This is Melinda Halliwell and I am Casey.

**Sally**: Hey, you are a Charmed One and you are the elemental girl aren't you? She asked excited.

**Melinda**; Yes, we are. So, again. Who are you?

**Sally**: My name is Sally. I am a Witch with teleportation power. I have been fighting Demons as long as I can walk.

**Melinda**: Well, join the club.

**Sally**: I have been fighting the Demons all day, in the hope that you would come.

**Melinda**: Why?

**Sally**: Are you always this grumpy? She asked looking at Melinda.

**Casey**: She just broke up with her boyfriend, she explained and felt the eyes of Melinda on her, but ignored it by keep looking at Sally.

**Melinda**: Hello, did we can get back at the subject. Why did you want us to come?

**Sally**: I want to join your coven and want to learn all there is about magic.

**Melinda**: Well, first there is no coven. It is the Charmed Ones. Secondly, if you want to learn magic and learn more, there is a place called Magic School.

**Sally**: Really? That sounds awesome. I would have to talk to my mother. She would die to meet you as she is a mega fan of you, she said looking at Melinda brightly.

Melinda sighed and looked at Casey. Sally smiled more brightly and grabbed them by their hands and teleported out.

**Sally's house**

They teleported in and Sally called out loudly to her mother. Who came running at the weird sound that came out of her daughter. She ran into the hallway and stopped at her tracks because of the visitors.

**Elly**: Hello, she said. You scared me Sally. Who are your friends? She said.

**Sally**: Mom, meet Melinda. Melinda Halliwell, she said smiling brightly.

**Elly**: No, you're kidding me. A Charmed One in our home. I cannot believe it.

The older lady came closer and opened her arms towards Melinda. Who couldn't help smile and hugged the woman. After they let go, she welcomed to the living room and made them some tea.

Melinda waited till Casey took a sip and when she was sure that nothing was wrong with the tea, she took a sip. She had done this before and then they had tried to take her powers. So she was alert. Ready to attack if needed. Nothing weird happened and they were actually pretty nice.

**Sally**: Mom, Melinda told me that there is a Magic School. I want to go, she said excited. Can you imagine? All those book to read through. So much to explore and learn.

Elly looked worried a bit, but couldn't hold it for long, as she saw her daughter so happy.

**Elly**: I am sorry I never told you about the school. I thought you never needed it. You were a natural. You were good with your powers from the moment you received it. You became also a feared Demon hunter and you were growing up so fast, I didn't want you to go yet out there. Now I think you are ready. So, if that is what you want then so be it, she said teary.

**Melinda**: What is happening? Are you coming with us right now?

**Sally**: Well that was the plan, she said.

**Casey**: it sounds more like you want to leave this place as soon as possible. It can't be all that bad.

**Sally**: It is not bad at all. I love my life, but I want more. I want to be more. Now I can. So, I'll be ready in a flash, she said and teleported out and in like a minute or so, she teleported back into the same place, but with a bag now.

**Elly**: Come by from time to time, ok? I am going to miss you my darling. Be good and be save, she said.

Now she started to cry and hugged her daughter tightly. Sally teared up too and held her mother tight.

**Sally**: I'll be ok mom. Don't worry, ok? I am tough, she said and kissed her mom.

**Casey**: Well if you are ready, then let's go.

Sally smiled brightly at her mother and then grabbed the hand of Casey. Melinda threw the teleportation potion and they were gone.

Elly sat down and was still crying. She was going to miss her.

**Magic School, Great Hall**

They teleported in the Hall and they eyes of Sally became huge. She looked around smiling brightly.

Casey walked away to get Leo.

**Sally**: Oh my Goddess. This is awesome, she yelled out and starts jumping around like a small girl.

Leo came walking and with Casey.

After the introduction, Melinda told her father who she was and what she could do. Her father showed her around and Melinda had enough for one day and said goodbye to Casey and teleported home to her room.

**Leo**: Is she ok? He asked to Casey?

**Casey**: She will be. She just needs a reminder of who she is and what she is all about again, then Jake will fade slowly.

Leo nodded and turned to Sally, who was listening and still looking brightly happy.

**1 Week later, Magic School midnight**.

Sally woke up and sneaked out her room, like she did every night since she came to the School.

Her lessons were cool and she was learning a lot, but it didn't feel satisfying. She wanted to learn all magic. She wanted to become powerful, maybe even more powerful than Melinda. Then she would be known by everybody and all Demons would fear her. This way they would leave her mother's coven alone.

So, tonight it was history night, as she called it. She switched nightly. One night she read about the history of the Charmed Ones and the other night, she was learning and practicing all kinds of spells and potions. She always made sure that the place looked untouched and if someone would walk in on her, she just would teleport back to her room.

She was through with reading about the previous Charmed Ones and had now started with the next Generation. She loved that book. It seemed to write itself. Every time the Charmed Ones had a battle with a Demon, it wrote about it in the book. She started to read and was surprised to read that Melinda was the most powerful Witch that walked to earth. Even stronger than her mother the Matriarch.

Sally thought of Melinda and couldn't imagine that such a small and tiny girl could be that powerful. Where would she get the strength from? She continued reading and found out that Melinda could transform into this Goddess. There was a picture of her image when she was transformed. She looked impressing, but Sally was not impressed. She couldn't help feel, that the Charmed Ones were getting way too much credit.

**Next day, History class Magic School**

**Leo**: The Charmed Ones are known not because they are almighty powerful. They are known for the connection as siblings. It is unbreakable and they are connected in way, which we will maybe never understand. That connection gives them power to deal with Demons, you guys are not by far, ready to handle.

**Sally**: I disagree, she said looking at Leo.

**Leo**: Why? Explain? He asked curious.

**Sally**: I know they have saved the world many times and sacrificed a lot for the magical community, but they are only strongest when they are all three together. Alone, they are just like us. So what's make them so special so they could call themselves the Charmed Ones. I am sure that with all the variety of powers we have at this school, we could create our own army to fight of Demons. I actually think, that if we had a contest, this class against the Charmed Ones, that they would use. What I am trying to say is that everybody is so focused on the Charmed Ones, they don't see other witches, who are maybe even stronger, faster and cleverer than the Charmed Ones.

**Leo**: I see. So, you guys think you can take on the Charmed Ones, huh?

Some students nodded and some laughed nervously by the idea.

**Leo**: Ok, I will arrange a duel and we will see, he said.

Sally nodded stubbornly, but was nervous herself. She knew she had a big mouth and really thought that the Charmed Ones weren't all that, but fighting them was something else.

Leo closed his eyes and Wyatt appeared in class.

**Wyatt**: Dad, what's up? You called?

**Leo**: Yes, I did son. I need you to get your siblings. We have some students who think if they group up, they could take you three.

**Wyatt**: I see, he said looking at the class. Well it is good that you have the confidence in yourself and your power. I will get the others and let's have a battle. It has been a while I did that at school.

Wyatt orbed out and Leo guided the class to another area of the School. Piper was passing by and when she understood what was going on, she didn't want to miss a bit of this.

**Manor, Melinda's room**.

There was a knock on the door and Wyatt walked in. Melinda was staring out the window. She turned around to look at him.

**Melinda**; What's up?

**Wyatt**: Dad is asking for us. There is this class and girl, Sally I believe. She thinks with some other students, they can take us on.

**Melinda**: Sally? The teleporting girl. Seriously? I thought she would be handful and felt sorry for my dad, but she is actually a handful. You know I am in the mood to kick some ass, so let's go.

**Magic School, Fight Arena**

The whole school had heard about the challenge and wanted to see the fight. Melinda and Wyatt orbed in. Chris was already there. Caroline and Casey were sitting by Piper and looked excited.

**Leo**: Ok, the rules are simple. There can't be any physical contact. You are only allowed to use your powers. The second rule is that you are allowed to use your powers at the fullest, as we have healers enough in the room, to fix you up. Remember, when you are taken out and healed, you cannot enter again the battle. The last one standing has won.

**Student**: What about shielding?

**Leo**: like I said, you can use any power you have to attack or to defend. Now it is 10 against 3...so play nice…

Melinda was watching the group, till she saw the look at the face of Sally. There was something with it. It seemed like that she had something to prove and would do anything for it. Melinda made sure to keep an eye on her.

Then the battle started.

Soon the students found out that it was not so easy to attack the Charmed Ones. Beside the shield Wyatt had, they all three were shielded, as long Melinda held them. Soon only Sally was leftover, as she was teleporting all over the place. The Charmed Ones were trying to hit her, but she disappeared the second they tried to attack her. She had appeared again and was now smirking.

**Sally**: You will never catch me, she said confident.

**Chris**: She is right, he whispered. What shall we do?

**Melinda**: You know, she is becoming very annoying. She wants to see real power, then she can have it her way. You guys sit, this is my fight now.

Both brothers looked at each other, doing their telepath thing, which annoyed Melinda every time they did that and then nodded at the same time and let go of Melinda. The shield was gone. Now just Melinda and Sally were in the ring.

**Sally**: What's wrong? Are the boys giving up, she said with a voice which made some students laugh.

**Melinda**: No, they don't actually. I asked to sit down. We don't need all three of us to bring you down, she fired back.

Sally didn't look pleased. The thought that Melinda could think that she could take her on alone, annoyed her. The arrogance, she thought to herself. Sally took a deep breath and looked at Melinda, who was just standing there and smiling. Sally hesitated for a moment, but then teleported out and wanted to attack Melinda, when Melinda closed her eyes and almost could hear her teleport, she quickly flickered with her fingers and Sally was hit, while she was invisible. She appeared and fell on the ground. She quickly got up and looked surprised at Melinda.

**Sally**: Nobody has ever been able to do that, she said annoyed.

**Melinda**: Wait, she said. There is more. Come on attack. This is what you wanted isn't. To show off how you kicked my ass and that people would look up to you. That is so cliché by the way. Many before you have tried. I didn't ask to be the strongest, but I am and I accept it, it is time you do too.

Without any warning, Sally teleported out to hit Melinda, but she fell back on the ground, like she bounced off to some sort of shield, which was invisible. She looked up to Melinda who was still smiling.

Without any warning, Melinda lifted her head and closed her eyes. In seconds she transformed into this Goddess. She was completely white. Her eyes, hair and clothing. There was wind coming from her, which made her hair and clothing fly around her.

Sally, who was on the ground, crawled bit scared back from Melinda.

Sally started to teleport all over the place to attack Melinda, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't even get close to attack her.

**Sally**: What the hell is going on? Why can't I attack you?

**Melinda**: To make my point, I want the whole class back in the ring, she said.

All students came back in the ring and started to attack her with all different kinds of powers. Melinda flickered with her fingers and they all flew out of the ring, like they didn't weight anything. Quickly they got up and tried again and again. Melinda was not even looking at them, she kept staring at Sally.

Sally was watching how everybody did their outmost best to attack Melinda, but she didn't even had a scratch, while others looked hurt and had enough.

**Melinda**: How long do you want to continue this Sally? Your classmates are getting their ass kicked. You are the one who had a big mouth and wanted this. Well come on. Show me what you got. If you are so street smart as you think you are, come up with a plan. Find my weakness. Attack! She yelled and the whole ground shook.

Sally just looked at her teary and felt humiliated. She started to cry and teleported out the area.

Melinda changed back to herself. The whole class looked at her.

**Melinda**: So, if I am right, you guys learned two things today. First, never underestimate your opponent and secondly, don't ever think you are indestructible. There always can be someone, who is stronger than you. Respect your power and be grateful that magic has chosen you to carry whatever power you have. Wyatt, let's go, she said.

Her brother orbed her out.

Leo send everybody to their classes or dorms and then went to find Sally. She was in the Great Hall, going through some books, while she was still crying.

**Leo**: Are you ok?

**Sally**: Sure, why not? Just got humiliated in front of the whole school.

**Leo**: Well as far as I can remember you were not fighting alone. If you look at it positively, then you were the only one standing from your entire class, while some other students have been here for a while. That should count for something.

**Sally**: Outside the school, I felt incredibly strong and good in hunting Demons. I am here a weak and it seems that I don't know anything. I have been doing it the way I thought was right. I thought that I could show what I can do and help out the Charmed Ones.

**Leo**: I understand, but you know, you should not put all your focus on the Charmed Ones. You should focus on yourself.

**Sally**: I have killed so many Demons, I couldn't even count them, if I wanted. Still nobody knows me and know what I have achieved till now.

**Leo**: So you want to be famous? Is that it?

**Sally**: Yes! She said and sighed.

**Leo**: Well, I can tell you that at school you are already famous. You may have lost the battle with Melinda, but you have gained a lot of respect from the entire school to challenge the Charmed Ones.

Sally didn't seem to be pleased by this. She turned her back to Leo and started to go through some books. Leo sighed and let her be.

It was already getting late and most of the students had gone to their dorms already, except Sally. She was still going through all the books that were lying down all over the place. She had no idea what she was looking for, but when she would see it, she would know.

She had already checked one side of the wall and walked over to the other side. She was tired, but didn't want to go to bed. She was going with her fingers past the books to check the titles, when she felt something. Like something was calling her. She went with her finger again over the same area and got the same feeling again. She started to take out the books, so she could check them better.

She took a couple of books from the shelf, when she found a small black book. She was looking at it hypnotized. It felt like it was calling for her. Slowly she took the book from the shelf and sat down on the ground, between all the other books. She opened it carefully and started to read. The book seemed to be from a witch that was also a student many years ago. She had regular fights with the teachers and hated the school. She taught that everybody at school was a hypocrite and fake gooddo-ers. That all have them had dark intentions and all of them would rather use their magic freely and at the fullest, then controlled at Magic School.

Sally kept on reading and found some dark spells which apparently she had used to prove her point.

She thought back to the fight they had in the Arena. Even Leo had mentioned to use their power fully, she had still the feeling that they could have won, if everybody actually used their powers fully.

She kept reading and found spells, to bring the darkness that everybody feels deep inside above. She had found a spell to copy powers from students, without their knowledge. This book could be useful.

Sally took the book with her and went to bed. In bed a very bad idea came to her mind. Something she shouldn't be thinking about, but she just couldn't stand the idea that she was beaten by Melinda. She was also convinced that the Charmed Ones didn't deserve their title.

**Next day, Magic School, Class**

The teacher was explaining the difference between herbs and using them to make potion. Sally looked around and saw most students listening bored. This was a great time to test one of the spells out the book. She whispered the words of the spell and first it seemed nothing happened, and then she slowly saw the expressions of her classmates. It went from boring to creepy faces. Suddenly students started to attack the teacher and each other. Sally quickly left the classroom and she went into the next one.

**Teacher**: Can I help you? She asked while she watched Sally standing by the doorway.

Sally ignored her and read out the spell again. She kept doing that with every class. Soon the entire school was attacking each other. Leo came our running from his office and looked horrified at what was happening. Right at the moment he heard Sally chanting and when he heard the words, he knew immediately that it was bad.

Piper came out the Manor too see what the commotion was about. She flickered with her fingers and all students froze, except Sally. She looked pleased at Piper and Leo and then disappeared.

**Piper**: What the hell is going on? Why did she not freeze?

**Leo**: I think I know what is going on. We have to call the kids right now, before it is too late.

Piper looked at her husband, not liking the sound of that.

**Manor, Living room**

The siblings were sitting and enjoying a sandwich, when Wyatt heard his father calling for him and his siblings.

**Wyatt**: It seems urgent and he is calling all three of us. I think we should better check it out.

**Melinda**: I hope it is not another battle. I am not in the mood today to fight anybody.

**Magic School**

Everybody was attacking each other and wanted to hurt one another. Piper came also outside and looked around. She lifted her hands and froze the scene.

The Charmed Ones orbed in and looked horrified around them.

**Melinda**: What the hell is going on? She yelled at Wyatt.

Leo and Piper hurried over to their children.

**Leo**: It was Sally. She spelled everybody to let the darkness we all have inside to be released and that is not the worst she also copycat all the students powers. So, I have no idea what she is up too.

Melinda looked not pleased. She really wasn't in a battle mood, but it sounded if they didn't get a say in it.

**Underworld**

Sally appeared in a High-Level Demon lair and it was pretty crowded. She smiled at the Demons and the moments they wanted to attack her, she used one power of the other, to defend and attack the Demons. Not long after that, she had vanquished at least fifty Demons. The only left was the High-Level Demon. She looked at him and bends down, to grab one of the Athame that one of the Demons left behind before they were gone. She smirked and teleported out. The Demon was alert, but had no idea where she was. Suddenly he felt the knife go in his back. He tried to grab her, but she twisted the knife and put it deeper in his back. He screamed out and was vanquished.

Sally sat down at his chair and looked pleased at herself. If she could defeat so easily a group of powerful demons with all the powers she had gained, she could easily take on the Charmed Ones. Especially Melinda. If she would be defeated and Sally would keep killing all the Demons she could find, then the whole magical community would look up to her and she would be the next token of good.

She teleported out to fight some more Demons to get use to all her new powers.

**Magic School**

Piper used her freezing power again, to stop all the madness at the school. All the students froze again. She sighed and looked irritated.

**Sally**: Hello, can you hear me? Hello? Her voice echoed through the hallway of the school.

**Melinda**: Yes, loud and clearly. What do you want?

**Sally**: I want a rematch, between you and me at your favorite fighting place, the woods. I will reverse the spell on the students, if you promise to bring them all to watch your defeat.

**Melinda**: Why are you doing this? You are a good witch. This isn't just right, she said annoyed.

**Sally**: Oh, believe me, I am still good. I just killed at least two hundred Demons in like a half hour, with all my new powers. I would like to see you do that. So when you are out the picture, I will be the new token of good as it should be. I fight of more Demons in a day, than you do in a week. Why is it that our coven is not well known as the precious Charmed Ones? I am sick of it. I am as good as you are and I think at this moment, even stronger then you. So, I am waiting. See you in a bit, she said.

**Melinda**: Unbelievable. A Witch with envy and good intentions using it the wrong way. Why is it that they always want to fight me? He is twice blessed too. Let him fight. I am not in the mood.

**Piper**: Wyatt is indeed a very powerful being. Feared in the whole Underworld from the moment he was born. Then suddenly you came too. Unexpected and the moment you were born, your power came in waves at us. We knew that you would be one powerful witch. You are chosen to the next in line to become the Matriarch of this family. You are destined for greatness. Don't ever forget that.

**Leo**: Unfortunately, your whole life you will have Demons, good Witches, even people who will want to destroy you, because they are afraid or ignorant and have no idea who they are going up against. Still this will keep happening and I know it doesn't sound comforting, but how sooner you show them all what you are made off, they will understand at some point. I truly believe this, her father said.

Melinda hugged her family and when they let go, she looked at her brother and nodded. Piper cast a spell with her matriarch powers to send everybody at once to the woods.

**Woods:**

Sally was sitting in the middle and playing with a stick, when she saw everybody appear. She got up pleased and looked at Melinda. She said the spell still looking at Melinda to change everybody back to normal.

**Sally**: You can unfreeze them now, she said to Piper.

Piper did as she was told and unfroze everybody. The students looked confused at each other and around, not understanding what had happened or how they got at the woods.

**Sally**: Hello everybody. I am sorry that I had to do that to you all, but that doesn't matter now. The reason you are all here is to witness the defeat of Melinda Halliwell for once and all.

**Melinda**: Oh please, enough. Let's get this over with.

Without any warning, she transformed into her Goddess state. It was every time impressing. The students looked surprised at the sudden change. Her family moved to the side and watch with suspense at Melinda and Sally.

The only sound you heard was the animals. Nobody spoke and watched what was going to happen.

Sally smirked at Melinda who was looking in total calmness at Sally. Suddenly Sally started to separate into clones of herself. Now there were eight Sally's. All surrounded Melinda. Out of nowhere all of them started to attack Melinda, with all kinds of elements. It seemed even if they were cloned, they were evenly strong. Most of the attacks protected Melinda, but some didn't. She flickered with her fingers and one Sally was gone, but then appeared right away again and continued attacking Melinda.

She was getting attacked from all sides. Sally was keep teleporting and it went all too fast. No matter what she did. Then it hit her. She had to sense the real Sally to make the rest disappear.

The entire Sally's kept attacking from all sides. Melinda kept holding the attacks off, but not all of them. Her arm was bleeding. Suddenly she lifted her head and screamed out. A huge white light bursted from inside her and it covered almost the entire field.

Nobody could see at thing at least for a half minute. When the all could see, they saw Melinda standing and Sally was alone again and standing in front of her, breathing deeply.

**Sally**: Nice trick, but I have much more.

**Melinda**: NO! This ends now, she said with an iron voice, which made the whole ground shake.

Slowly she lifted her right hand and looked at Sally.

**Melinda**: Forgive for what I am about to do, she said and looked straight at Sally.

Sally looked intrigued at the hand of Melinda. She felt indestructible. Nothing Melinda did would hurt her.

Then Melinda moved slowly with her fingers. Sally teleported out, but appeared and fell to the ground. Melinda turned her hand and slowly started to close it. Sally screamed out in pain.

Piper looked away. She hated to see her daughter like that. She knew that it was a hard lesson that needed to be taught to Sally, but she still hated it.

**Melinda**: I am Melinda Halliwell. Twice blessed and a Charmed One. I am next in line to become the Matriarch. I have the raw power of all my ancestors in me and I am the daughter of Piper Halliwell. How dare you to use your powers that were given to you for doing good in such a bad way and for what. To make name? Well believe you have already managed that and what good did it to you. Look at you, crawling before my feet in pain as I have you in my grip. This is not even five percent of my full powers.

She closed her hand a little more. Sally screamed out again and was crying and begging Melinda to stop.

**Melinda**: Generations of Witches have sacrificed their lives of have giving everything they had to make sure that the Charmed Ones would rise. Long before you were born. Without the previous Charmed Ones their wouldn't be the world we are living now. There would be no Magic School and there would be only sorrow and pain. I wouldn't be here, none of us wouldn't even be born. I didn't choose to be Charmed. It was my destiny and it is who I am, even if it sucks from time to time and I long for a normal life. You have no idea what it feels like to have this responsibility and that everybody looks up to you and expect you to fix all magical problems and fight Demons. I am nineteen years old, and most of my life I have been fighting demons or training to become the Charmed Ones. So you tell me, you have all the freedom and can do good in your own way, without have to worry about constant attacks and sorrow. You kill and go home. How lucky you are.

Melinda opened her hand a bit and Sally let out a painful sigh. She was still lying on the ground, but not moaning.

**Sally**: I can still take you, she mumbled.

Melinda just looked at her and whispered some words. Now Sally grabbed her ear and started to scream out. If felt like all kinds of insects were walking in and out her ear. Then she started to scream and they were walking all over her.

**Sally**: Stop it! Please, stop it. I beg of you, she cried out.

Melinda let go of Sally and she breathed relieved in and out.

**Melinda**: I bind you Sally to do no harm. I bind you Sally from using your magic again.

**Sally**: No wait. Stop. Please? I will be good, I promise.

**Melinda**: I bind you Sally to do no harm. I bind you Sally from using your magic again, she kept repeating while she held her hand towards Sally. After repeating it three times, white light appeared out of her hand and glowed over Sally. When it was done, she was bound.

Sally started to cry loudly.

**Melinda**: Don't worry. While you are bound we will find a spell to reverse all the magic you have received that wasn't meant for you and after that, I will slowly turn back the binding spell so you can start learning how to use your magic normally again.

She changed back to normal and bend down to Sally. She pulled her hand towards Sally to help her get up. Sally looked at her hand with disgust and turned her head.

Melinda sighed and turned around towards her family.

**Piper**: OK, the show is over, she said and closed her eyes and send all students to school.

Leo walked over to Sally and gently helped her up. He asked Wyatt to bring her to her own coven, where she can heal and restart again. Wyatt had taken over Sally and with a smile, even she had just attacked his sister.

**Sally's house**

Wyatt orbed in just as Elly was coming out of the kitchen, mumbling to herself about a recipe. She was surprised when she saw her daughter and Wyatt. She came closer and lifted the head of Sally.

**Elly**: What happened? I can't feel her magic anymore, she said concerned.

Sally sat down on the couch crying, with her mother right next to her. Wyatt was still standing and he told what happened. Elly looked from time to time to Sally and back to Wyatt again. She fell in the one shock after another. Then Wyatt was finished.

**Elly**: So, when do you think Melinda will reverse her magic? She asked.

**Wyatt**: She will do it slowly. This way she learns how it is without powers and learns to respect them. She will find out that she has been so focusing on us on Melinda, that she forgot who she was and what she is capable off, even if the magical community doesn't thank her every time she kills another Demon.

**Elly**: I understand. Well, let me know please when Melinda does, so I can prepare myself on it. And for you young lady, we have a lot of talking and healing to do. I didn't raise you like that. You are part of our coven and not a solo power driven witch.

**Wyatt**: Well, if you excuses, I have to leave, he said not want to hear the conversation.

Elly thanked him and he orbed out. She brought her daughter to the bathroom and let her take a bath.

She went in the meantime downstairs.

**Manor, Magic School**

Piper had started to cook as soon as she came home. Melinda was sitting at the couch and thinking about Sally. If she did the right thing. Taking someone's magic was a terrible thing to do. It feels like your soul is been ripped out your body.

Wyatt orbed in.

**Melinda**: How did it go?

**Wyatt**: I think that Elly had no idea that her daughter was a capable of such things. She was starting to preach her about her behavior when I told her that I had to leave. Didn't want to hear that.

**Melinda**: I will check up on her soon and start reversing the spell. I don't want her to think of me, that I am controlling her or something.

**Wyatt**: You are not. You had to do what you had to do, to stop her for making a terrible mistake without turning back from it.

**Melinda**: I know, but somehow I can't shake the feeling that we haven't seen the last of her. She is trouble.

**Sally's House**

Sally had taken a bath and then she had eaten something and went to bed. She had feeling awful and empty. She had cried herself in sleep. Her mother couldn't take it anymore and needed some fresh air and sat down at the veranda.

She was staring at the stars and praying to the Goddess to help her daughter, then she heard someone coming towards her and looked down and saw a man figure walking in her garden.

She got up and was ready to attack if needed.

**Elly**: Who is there? She asked strongly.

**Dash**: Hi mom.

**Elly**: Dash, what are you doing here? She asked surprised.

**Dash**: News travels fast. I heard what happened to my little sister. We can't let the Charmed Ones walk over us like that. Who is this Melinda Halliwell to decide about the powers of Sally? Sally does day in and out, hunting Demons. What is she going to do now? She is at the mercy of the Charmed Ones. Whenever they feel like it, they will reverse it. No way, not if I can help it.

**Elly**: What do you mean by that? What are you planning to do? She asked worried.

**Dash**: Don't worry too much mom... All will be good and Sally will have her power in no time back, I promise! He said confident and hugged his mother.

Elly loved her son, but knew that even he was a good witch, he had always some darkness in his and his methods weren't always the right ones. She was afraid he was getting himself in trouble.

Dash was hugging his mother, but his eyes were wide open and they were filled with darkness and hatred. Hatred against the Charmed Ones and they would pay for what they did to Sally.

**Sorry guys that I am late with the episode, but last Friday 12-09-2014 my second book came out in the Netherlands .nl called Blinde Connectie , so I was very busy with promotions. **

**I had written synopsis about the next episode that was called A new Witch in town, but that will be actually the next episode. I will just change the episode number….**

**Please leave your comments and till next month! Blessed Be**


	38. S2 EP16 - A New Witch in town

Melinda

Raw power

Episode 16

A new Witch in town

**Sally's house**

The doorbell rang and Sally walked to open it. Elly was in the kitchen. She opened it to find Melinda standing in front of the door.

**Sally**: Oh, it is you, she said and walked back into the living room leaving the front door open.

Melinda sighed and walked into the house.

**Elly**: Sally, who is at the door?

**Sally**: Our favorite Charmed One.

Dash was just about to walk down the stairs after freshen up, but stopped in his tracks when he heard that a Charmed One was in their house. He didn't want one of them to see him. At least not yet.

Elly walked over to Melinda and greeted her. She offered tea and Melinda accepted.

Melinda walked over to Sally, while she waited for the tea.

**Melinda**: How are you doing? She asked gently.

**Sally**: Hollow, she answered bitterly back.

Elly came with the tea and sat down.

**Melinda**: Listen Sally, I understand that you must hate me, but you did this to yourself. You were so power crazy and becoming famous in the Magic world that you messed up big time. On the other hand I have to say that you did a great job, by killing hundreds of Demons in a very short time, nice job

**Sally**: Oh, are you expecting me to thank you for the compliment. I don't think so.

**Melinda**: Listen, I didn't come her to fight about who is right or wrong. I came here because I made a promise and I intent to keep it. I didn't take your powers for fun or just because I could. It was the best thing to do at the moment, so you wouldn't hurt yourself or others. What would have happened if you went mad, because of the powers inside, which weren't destined for you, but stolen? What would do that to your coven? Did you even think about that? I checked your coven at Magic school and everything I read about you and the rest of you was good. You are powerful teleporters and that is great. You have indeed done a great deal of hunting down Demons. All that would mean nothing if you would have lost it. So, can you understand a bit why I did what I did?

Dash was listening intensely to Melinda. She was messing up his plans. She shouldn't be this nice and kind. She was the bad guy. She had hurt his little sister and embarrassed her and their coven.

**Melinda**: I came here to give you back a bit of your powers, but before I do that I have a question. Can you only teleport yourself and others when you hold them or also items?

**Sally**: What do you mean? She asked now curious.

**Melinda**; Well, my brothers are half whitelighters and half witches. They can use their orbing powers to throw stuff with it.

**Sally**: I don't know. I never tried.

**Elly**: I also never saw one of our coven members do something like that.

**Melinda**: Well, because we have a teleporter back at Magic School, who has learned to teleport other things then himself, without touching it. Just by willing it.

**Sally**: Really? That sounds cool and handy.

Melinda smiled. She knew if she offered something new to Sally, that things would go smoother.

**Melinda**: Ok, are you ready? She asked Sally and Sally nodded eagerly.

Melinda sat across Sally and their knees touched each other. Melinda bends over to the front and signed that Sally had to do the same. So their foreheads were touching.

**Melinda**: Now, close your eyes and breathe slowly. This can hurt a bit, but even if it hurt, don't let go of the connection, ok?

**Sally**: Ok, I won't.

Melinda closed her eyes and started to chant in whisper. You couldn't hear it almost.

Sally suddenly felt like she was going to pass out. She felt dizzy and her head started to hurt. She wanted to stop, but she knew she couldn't give up. It took about ten minutes and Sally cried because it hurt that much. Melinda was sweating and felt warm. Then she was finished and slowly lifted her head. Sally did the same and looked at Melinda.

**Sally**: I can feel my powers in me, she said smiling. Not completely but I can feel them.

Melinda: Good. Next week I will come and restore another bit. This way you can get used to them again and appreciate them. When you have received your powers back completely, then we will continue our conversation of you going back to Magic School and learning to teleport also other things.

**Elly**: Do you think they would take Sally back?

**Melinda**: Sure, she said chipper. Look, she made a mistake and she is punished for it. That doesn't mean that she is denied to go to school. I believe she is a good person. What she did was with good intentions even it was wrong. So there is hope for her and with a good training, she could become a very powerful teleporter.

Sally seemed pleased and smiled at her mother. Elly was happy that her daughter was smiling again.

The doorbell rang and Elly went to open it. Wyatt was standing in front of the door. Elly let him in, just when Melinda got up to leave.

**Wyatt**: Hey Sally, he said when he walked into the room. Sis, are you done…we have a serious problem and need to go, like now.

**Melinda**: Sure, let's go. Till next time Sally. Be good, she said winking at her.

Sally smiled back and even walked Melinda out. She closed the door when Dash walked downstairs not looking pleased.

**Sally**: Oh dear, someone is grumpy. Guess who got her powers back? Well a bit of them then?

**Dash**: I heard your conversation and it seems that I was mistaken about this Melinda. She is nothing you told me she was. She seems actually nice and really wants to help you. How can I attack her now? If she finds out that I attack her and that I am your brother, then they maybe take your powers completely.

**Elly**: They have no right to do that. It is not up to them.

**Sally**: They wouldn't. She just wanted to teach me a lesson and believe me the lesson is learned.

**Dash**: You seem suddenly cheerful. An hour ago, you couldn't stand Melinda.

**Sally**: Yeah I know, but now she explained herself and kept her promise, so who am I to judge her.

Dash looked at his happy sister and maybe he did come for nothing to San Francisco and all was fine?

**Manor, Attic**

Wyatt and Melinda orbed in. It was a full house. Everybody acted nervous.

**Melinda**: What is going on?

**Chris**: We are dealing with a Demon from the past, he said.

He looked at his mother, who was standing by the window. Piper was lost in thoughts.

**Melinda**: What Demon?

**Chris**: The water Demon. It seems the same as the one who killed Grandma Patty.

**Melinda**: But that should not be possible. I mean that Aunt Prue has vanquished it already, according to the history books. So, how can we be sure that we are dealing with the same Demon and not one of the next generations?

**Piper**: Because it is doing the same thing as it did then. Killing innocent children by luring them to the water.

**Melinda**: That may be, but unless someone can bring the dead Demons back, then it seems unlikely that we are dealing with the exact same Demon. Maybe we have a copycat Demon?

Her brothers looked at her, like she suddenly spoke Chinese.

**Piper**: I don't care if it is the same one or another one. We have to help those children. I will not allow history repeating itself. Understood?! She asked and looked at her children.

All three just nodded. Their mother spoke never this harsh, unless she was very upset about something and when she did worry there was mostly a very good reason for it.

**Melinda**: Ok, what do we got so far? She asked.

**Casey**: Not much, only what we have told you.

**Chris**: Nathan contacted us and he is at the scene as they found this morning the second body of a young girl.

**Melinda**: That's not good. Ok, let's go to the scene then and see for ourselves.

**Chris**: Well, we cannot just show up there. It is full with police. We cannot risk that they find out that Nathan is informing us.

**Piper**: You just have to be smart about it. We have put Darryl so many times in tight spots..but that was the risk he was willing to take in the end for the greater good. Nathan was our enemy first and now he helps us and did several times now. It is great that he is on our side and that you guys want to protect him, but you need to be there right now. To see what other normal people would miss. Go, don't worry about Nathan...he can handle it…

Her children did as they were asked and orbed out.

**Piper**: Caroline, go upstairs and see what the Elders can do or find out. Casey I need you here. As soon we find the demon, I will need you to attack it.

**Casey**: Me? How?

**Piper**: Well it is a water demon. So you can fight it with lightning or freeze it literally. Listen you are an elemental and so is the Demon. Only you can control them all, so use his weakness against him. That would be electricity…

**Casey**: What will we do, if my lighting won't work?

**Piper**: We will deal with that, when it comes to it. For now, this is the plan, she said and turned her back to Casey to stare out of the window. She closed her eyes and could see her brave sister Prue fighting the water Demon, together with Sam. The father of Paige. How he saved her by giving up his own life.

**Casey**: I wouldn't worry that much, she said while she looked at Piper.

Piper turned around to look at Casey, curiously.

**Casey**: What I mean is that I cannot imagine how it must felt for you to fight the Demon who killed your mother. But that was then. Back then, you guys just had your powers and it was just the three of you. We are now a whole group. Melinda has her raw powers. We have me and the boys are very strong too. Caroline is no Sam or Leo. We are a superstrong team. We will find a way to kick this demons ass.

Piper looked at her and then smiled.

**Piper**: I think you are right. You guys will defeat it. I am sure of it. Thanks for the pep talk, needed one.

Casey was completely happy with her herself, giving the Almighty Matriarch advise...

**Lake Skylark**

The Charmed Ones orbed in, behind some trees and came out of it. They watched from a distance to what was going on. There were police all over the place. A little body was carried away by the ambulance and they could see the parents devastated, shouting and crying to their child.

Nathan noticed them and they noticed him. He walked quickly towards them.

**Nathan**: What are you three doing here? I told Piper, I would inform you guys as soon as I know anything.

**Melinda**: You will never catch this guy, because it is a water Demon. It could be watching us right now, without anyone noticing.

**Nathan**: Ok, don't really know what to do with this information, but thanks for informing me. Now go, before other cops ask questions.

**Melinda**: We are not going anywhere. This is a Demon from our past, with a deadly end for our grandmother. If he is serviced again, then it is our job to deal with it. We will wait till you all are done and gone, before we come closer.

Nathan wanted to say something then sighed and turned around to go back to the crime scene. An hour or so later, they were all done and left the scene. Now nobody was there anymore. All the children were send home again and the Lake was closed for the time being. This was perfect for the Charmed Ones to investigate.

They walked up the dike, looked at the water and Melinda starting to touch stuff, so maybe she could get a premonition. Suddenly she was sucked in to a vision.

_Patty was on the dike and holding electricity cables, but got attacked and the water demon killed her from the inside out. _

_Then the images changed and Melinda watched her Aunt Prue fighting the Demon together with Sam._

_Again the vision changed and now she was back to her own time and saw the two little victims getting killed by the water demon. _

She came out of her premonition and looked around.

**Wyatt**: What did you see? He asked curious.

**Melinda**: I saw Patty and Prue, fighting the demon. Then I saw two little children getting killed by this water demon. It lured them with a call for help and the worst part is, that it makes it sound like it is someone you know who is in trouble.

**Chris**: Did you get a good look at the Demon?

**Melinda**: No sorry. It shows itself as someone you know, so it is hard to tell what's his real look is.

**Wyatt**: So, now what? We wait till it attacks again?

**Melinda**: Well the lake is closed for now, so I won't expect the attacks to continue here. I think it will move to another place, where there is water and people.

**Chris**: So, how the hell we are going to track this demon?

**Melinda**: Really no idea to be honest.

The Charmed Ones started to walk back of the dike, when they heard a splash. They quickly turned around and there was a young girl standing there. She was probably the same age as Melinda was.

**Water demon**: Are you three looking for me?

**Melinda**: Depends on who you are?

**Water demon**: Well, the last thing you three will see for sure, she said smiling.

She shoots out water wave from her hands, but Melinda froze the scene. The Water demon looked surprised at the water hanging in the air. She smiled and moved with her hands. The frozen water started to became a water ball, while it was still frozen. Melinda moved around the ball quickly and tried to blow her up. The moment her power hit the water demon, some parts of her body, splashed out, but then she became whole again.

**Water demon**: Your powers are useless against me. They will all just go through me.

Wyatt, shot his wave energy towards her, but she had been right. It was pointless.

In the meantime, the ball was done and even if was frozen, she managed to hit Melinda with it and then moved the ball towards Chris, who telekinetically tried to block it, but the ball still hit and then it went towards Wyatt, who was able to put his shield on, before it hit him.

Melinda and Chris quickly got up and were now standing next to each other again.

**Water demon**: Is there any more attacks you want to try, even it is pointless. I am not defeat able.

**Melinda**: We will see about that, she said to the water demon. To Wyatt she whispered to get Casey.

He orbed out and in seconds he orbed back in with Casey.

**Casey**: What is going on?

**Melinda**: Casey meet our water demon. You, meet our elemental.

**Water demon**: Elemental? That means you can control the elements. That is so cool. Show me something she said playful, like all of this was a game.

**Casey**: Sure, she said smiling. She closed her eyes for a second and shot lighting from her hands towards the water demon. It hit the demon and made her fall into the water.

Melinda looked happy, but then the water around them started to boil, like it was cooking and a bunch of water appeared on the dike and slowly it turned into the water demon again.

**Water demon**: That wasn't nice of you.

**Casey**: Like I care. Now you leave the children alone or I will send every element there is towards you.

**Water demon**: I am not impressed, she said bored.

**Casey**: Step back guys, she said.

The Charmed Ones did as they were told, so Casey could transform, like Melinda could.

Casey was just about to change, when she suddenly screamed out in pain. The Water demon was holding her hands up and she was making weird movements with it. The more she moved the more Casey screamed out in pain.

**Water demon**: I have met an Elemental before and I killed her with her own power. She thought just like you to use her powers to stop me. She didn't realize one thing. An elemental carries all elements inside her. This means that the water that is observed in her body, I can control. This is what I am doing right now. There…she said and she made a spinning movement with her hand and Casey turned towards the Charmed Ones.

She looked like she was in great pain and was fighting it with everything she got. Then her hand lifted up and she started to create water balls in her hand.

**Casey**: Get out of here, she yelled at the Charmed Ones. I have no control over my body or powers.

Melinda refused to leave. Casey started to attack them with water balls. Quickly Melinda grabbed her brothers and automatically her shield came over all three of them. The water balls hit her shield, but without any effect.

Water demon, used Casey to attack them more, but when she saw she couldn't touch them, she got annoyed and she slowly walked towards Casey and touched her softly. All around Casey water started to rise, till she was captured in a waterfall of water.

**Chris**: You leave her alone, he yelled seeing his girl getting attacked.

Then the Demon was gone and so was Casey.

**Chris**: Where the hell did they go? He shouted and looked around.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her, but couldn't sense her. Wyatt grabbed him and his sister and they orbed back to the Manor.

**Manor, Attic**

They orbed in and Chris walked straight to the Book, not looking happy.

**Piper**: What happened? Where is Casey?

Wyatt and Melinda told their mother what had happened.

**Piper**: So we not dealing with the same water demon from back then?

**Wyatt**: Well, she uses the same tactic, but I don't think it is the same. She was just a young girl.

**Piper**: How are we going to stop something that cannot be attacked?

**Melinda**: Well, we need electricity. When Casey attacked with her lightning, she got hit and didn't like it at all.

**Piper**: OK, where the hell are we going to find enough electricity to kill this demon, without any of you getting killed in the process?

**Melinda**: That is the problem. We have no idea.

**Piper**: I think I am getting a migraine, she said sighing deeply

**Melinda**: I will get some pills and water for you mom.

**Piper**: That's sweet honey. Thank you.

**Manor Kitchen**

Melinda was searching for the pills and was just about to grab a glass, when she heard a noise behind her. Quickly she turned around and saw a guy standing in the kitchen. Without asking questions, she used her blowing power.

The guy disappeared and appeared not far from her.

"Whoa, take it easy. I am here to help, he said looking at Melinda.

**Melinda**: Who are you? How did you get in and what do you want? She asked still holding her hands up.

**Dash**: My name is Dash. I am the brother of Sally. I am a telepath and have to ability to control electricity.

**Melinda**: Electricity…that is exactly what we need. Still, that doesn't explain how you got her and how you know that we need someone who can control electricity?

**Dash**: What's with all the questions love? I am one of the good guys. You remember Sally right? You were there this morning to restore some of her power. How do I know, because I was there. I was just coming down, when you left with your brother. You know did anybody ever told you that you are a beauty to watch?

**Melinda**: Ugh. How dare you! We don't need your help. We can handle this just fine without your arrogance attitude.

**Dash**: Oh come on, don't be like that. I really want to help.

**Melinda**: You haven't answered my question, she said getting closer. She was now standing in front of him. He was gorgeous. She hadn't felt like this for a while.

He was pretty tall and she was so tiny, but still she looked him straight in his eyes.

**Dash**: Ok, I will admit it. I was following you.

**Melinda**: Why? She asked.

**Dash**: Well, first I wanted revenge for my sister and the fact you had bound her. Then I heard you talking this morning with Sally and you were nothing, what they told me about you. You were kind and nice to my sister and really seemed genuine to help her. So I had to find out for myself, if you were good or bad. Then I watched your battle with that water demon and thought that you might actually need my help, if you want it or not and it was time that we met.

**Melinda**: Really? Why is that? She asked one eyebrow rose.

**Dash**: How can you ever fall in love with me, if you don't know my existence? So I had no choice to show myself to you, he said smirking.

**Melinda**: You really think this will work don't you? Well then I suggest that you follow me a bit more and you will see that I hate guys that are full of themselves.

**Dash**: Oh but love, I am not full of myself. I am just confident about what I am capable of. So are we going to stay here or kick some demon ass?

Melinda sighed and without saying anything she walked around him, towards the Attic. Dash followed her silently, while he was looking around him. They walked into the attic and all looked at them.

**Wyatt**: Who is that? He asked pointing at Dash.

**Melinda**: This is Dash. The brother of Sally the teleporter.

**Chris**: Well that is great, but if he is not going to teleport my girlfriend out of the hands of that little brat, then we have no use for him, he said annoyed. He didn't even bother to look at Dash.

**Melinda**: Well, beside teleporting he is also able to control electricity.

Now everybody in the family looked at Dash.

**Dash**: Hi all, he said waving with a big smile.

**Wyatt**: If that is the case, then this changes things and we have a fighting chance.

**Piper**: Ok, time for a plan people.

**Lake Skylark**

Everyone orbed in. Piper came also, just in case.

Dash walked towards the water and put his hand in the water and closed his eyes. From the distance they could see the electricity coming out of his hand, into the water stream. Some fish started to come up, dead. Suddenly an annoyed water demon, appeared on the dike, she was on her hands and knees. She looked towards the group angrily and got up.

While she was walking towards them, something was happening with the water. It was become unstable and it looked like it was rising. Like she was creating a tsunami.

She walked over the sand towards the group. Leaving by every step a wet footprint behind. Now she was not standing far from them. She did not look pleased.

**Water demon**: If you are here for your elemental. Her body can be found a bit further the lake. Sorry that she is dead do…she tried very hard but in the end, she lost from the water.

**Melinda**: Enough! We have listened enough to your arrogance. It is time we finish this.

Without warning she transformed into this Goddess. Dash looked mesmerized at her. He had never seen such a beauty. She was a Goddess.

In the meantime, Piper was raising her power too. Chris orbed out to search for Casey. Wyatt was ready to fight. They all surrounded the Demon and started to attack from all sides. Melinda got hit almost twice, but was saved by Dash both times.

The Demon put a good fight, but in the end, it got attacked from all sides and Dash gave the final blow and the Demon was vanquished.

Chris orbed back in looking in complete panic.

**Chris**: I cannot find her and sense her? Where is she! He yelled.

Melinda rose to the air, spinning around and had her eyes closed. Everybody was watching her. Wyatt was holding Chris by his shoulders for support. Chris looked desperately at his little sister. She was his only hope.

Melinda kept spinning and spinning higher in the air. She focused with all her been on Casey and her life energy. A white line spat out of her and it went directly towards the forest behind the Lake. Chris and Wyatt and seen the light and orbed out to follow it. Soon Casey was found. She was in a bad shape, but she lived. They all went home, happy that this was over.

**Sally's House**

Sally opened the door to find Melinda standing there.

**Sally**: Hi. Euhm did I miss something. Aren't we supposed to meet next week again?

**Melinda**: Yes we do, but this time I came for your brother.

**Sally**: Dash? Oh god, what did he do? Don't I get my powers back anymore? She started to ramble in panic.

**Melinda**; Take a breath. This has nothing to do with you. Can I speak to him?

**Dash**: Ah, I thought I heard your lovely voice, he said coming downstairs.

Sally rolled with her eyes and got back to the living room.

**Dash**: What can I do for you love?

**Melinda**: First you can stop calling me Love, as I am not yours.

**Dash**: Oh well, you know how it goes. It is an expression, so you shouldn't be worry about it too much. Unless you become my love of course…then it is proper to say it…

**Melinda**: What? Never mind. I came here to thank you for helping out.

**Dash**: And? He said teasing…

Melinda sighed and rolled with her eyes. She couldn't stand this guy.

**Dash**: Well I am waiting love. Got to go, you know. Places to be and see.

**Melinda**: And, thank you for saving my life.

Dash pointed out two fingers, to show her that he did it twice.

Melinda groaned and turned around to walk away.

**Dash**: Whoa! Where are you going?

**Melinda**: What now, she groaned and turned around.

Dash pointed to his cheek, with a big smile.

**Dash**: Saving you once, is a thank you. Saving you twice means a kiss on the cheek.

**Melinda**: Really? What would have happened if you had saved me thrice?

**Dash**: Oh that is simple my love. That would have cost you a dinner and do I love eating.

**Melinda**: God, you are so annoying. Thanks for helping and have a nice life.

**Dash**: Euhm…aren't you forgetting something, he said and pointed at his cheek.

Melinda sighed deeply and knew that he would not leave her alone till she had done it. She walked over to him. He bend a bit down, as she was much smaller and she was planning to give him a very quick and soft kiss on his cheek, when he turned his face and their lips touched each other for a split second.

**Melinda**; Hey! You lied! She yelled.

**Dash**: I know you loved it love. See ya, he said and teleported out.

**Melinda**: Dash, you teleport your ass back here, right now. We are not done.

She waited and when nothing happened, she sighed and threw out a teleportation potion and disappeared to the Manor.

**Manor, kitchen**

**Melinda**: Urgh, I hate that guy. The arrogance, she complained.

**Caroline**: Hey there. I heard what happened. Sorry I had charges and couldn't help out. What is this about you hating a guy? Which guy?

Melinda told about Dash.

**Melinda**: So, I really don't mind if I never see his face again.

**Caroline**: It sounds like someone likes someone.

**Melinda: **Nonsense.

Melinda looked at Caroline and then turned her back to her, to get a drink. What would she know? Still she couldn't help to think about what Caroline said…did she like him?


	39. S2 EP17 - Old Souls

Melinda  
>Raw power<p>

Episode 17

Old Soul

**Sally's House**

**Melinda**: So, how do you feel? She asked looking at Sally.

Sally looked at her seriously, and then closed her eyes and teleported out and back in, right behind her.

Melinda turned around to look at her. She couldn't help smile at Sally, who was grinning from one ear to another.

**Sally**: Thanks for everything. Lesson learned for sure, she said.

**Melinda**: One more thing before you teleport out. Later today a student from the Magic School will come by to give you your schedule and how you can get in and out. That kind of stuff. Listen carefully and have fun at school.

**Sally**: Do you think that some people will be still angry at me?

**Melinda**: I think so, but the only thing you can do is, when they say something about is, sorry. If they won't accept it, then that is their problem. Don't worry about it too much. It will be all fine, she said smiling at Sally.

**Sally**: Thanks Melinda. You are really nice. Now, I have to go, she said and gone she was.

**Melinda** sighed and smiled. She was happy that her task was done here. Now she needed to do one more thing. She walked upstairs and she knew which room Dashes was. She knocked and without waiting she walked into his room. He wasn't there. She turned around to leave his room, when he was standing in front of her. Half naked. He had just a small towel around him. His body was muscled and he looked down at her, smiling.

**Dash**: You know if you wanted to watch me dry, while I am completely nude, then you just could have asked love, he said smiling brightly at her.

**Melinda**: I didn't come here to watch you dry, she said but couldn't keep her eyes of his tall and muscled body.

**Dash**: Well you are about too, as I am not going to stand her wet and all waiting for you to tell, so love due tell what you want?

**Melinda**: Well, she said and shrugged her throat. Tonight we are all going out and I wanted to know if you would want to come too? She said not looking at him.

Dash came closer and Melinda was turning red. She could feel his body heat and she wanted to jump him right there and then. No, what was wrong with her. Keep your distance Melinda, she kept saying but now she was staring at his eyes.

**Dash**: Are you asking me out, he asked very gently, but with seriousness in it.

**Melinda**: Well….euhm…yeah….i mean yes.

**Dash**: Date it is, he said smiling brightly. So, are you ready to watch the show he asked and grabbed his towel.

Melinda turned around just in time, when he pulled it away from his body. She turned completely red as she knew that he was standing there completely naked, probably with a big arrogant mile…Without looking or saying goodbye she left.

**Manor, living room**

Melinda walked in looking annoyed. The rest of the gang looked at her.

**Wyatt**: What's up sis? You don't look happy.

**Melinda**: Remind me again why I asked Dash to come along.

**Caroline**: Because you didn't want to be the fifth wheel and because you like him.

**Melinda**: I do not like Dash, thank you, she said and sat down giving Caroline a face.

**Chris**: Ok, we have figured out where we want to eat, now we have to figure out which club is the coolest.

**Wyatt**: We have to keep an eye on our budget.

**Melinda**: Said the oldest and wisest of us all, she grinned.

Wyatt threw a pillow at her, but couldn't help to smile.

**Caroline**: Ok, this is what we will do. We pay for the food, but we orb in into the club. From there we just be careful with how many rounds we order drinks.

**Casey**: I agree and besides, I don't care about the drinks or anything, just want some kind of fun and would love to dance with my hubby here.

**Chris**: Dancing? He asked worried…

They all laughed and kept making plans for later.

**Later that night**

They were all ready but waiting for Dash, who was ten minutes late. They were going to lose their reservation at the restaurant. Melinda suggested that they left and she would wait for him.

Melinda looked into the mirror. She was wearing a tight red dress, with fitting shoes to go with it. She looked hot. Suddenly she shrieked when a wounded Dash teleported in.

**Dash**: Incoming, he yelled.

**Melinda**: What?! She yelled back and held her hands up automatically.

Several demons appeared close to Dash and he lashed out with his electricity power.

**Melinda:** Hey! She yelled to the Demons. Leave my date alone, she said angry and started to use her blowing powers.

The Demons realizing where they were and who she was, they shimmered out.

**Melinda**: Dammit! She said when she missed the last demon that shimmered out.

Quickly she ran over to Dash. Who was bleeding pretty badly?

**Dash**: Hi ya love. You look stunning he said giving her a smile.

Melinda gave him a face and then helped him up to the couch.

**Melinda**: Stay here, I will get something for the bleeding.

**Dash**: Can't one of your brothers heal me? Or are they already left? He asked looking around.

**Melinda**: Well you are almost a half hour late and we didn't want to miss the table, so they left.

**Dash**: Ah, and you waited for me. Splendid, he said smirking. Aaauw, bloody hell, he yelled.

**Melinda**: Oh sorry, did that hurt? She asked and pushed the bandage harder on his wound.

After she cleaned up Dash and put bandage on his wound, she sat next to him and looking at him.

**Melinda**: So, are you going to tell me who those Demons were?

**Dash**: If I knew I would tell you. Listen it is quite simple actually. In the Witch world, you guys are the most famous and powerful ones as the Charmed Ones. But beside you guys there is a top ten list of powerful witches or covens, the Demons want to get rid of too. Our coven is on that list, mostly thanks to Sally. If she would stop Demon hunting day in and out, then things would be much easier for our coven. So, what you saw was just a random attack. I was helping out an innocent, before I came here when the Demons recognized me and started to attack me, instead of the innocent.

**Melinda**: But you have no idea which Demons?

**Dash**: I think they all want us dead. It's like we have a mark or something they can smell. It is all very boring. So, are we going to eat, because I am famished.

Without waiting for answer, he got up and started to walk towards the front door.

**Melinda**; Are you planning to go like that? She said pointing at the torn shirt.

**Dash**: Oh bleemy. I'll be back. Give a sec.

He teleported out and back in with a new shirt in his hand. He smiled at Melinda and started to take his shirt off. Melinda wished she could turn her back, because seeing his muscled body like that, so close to her, made her want to jump him. He changed quickly and looked into the mirror for his hair. Then looked at her smiling brightly.

**Dash**: Let's go! He said and held out his hand to Melinda. She took it and without any warning she was teleported out and back in, right at the corner of the restaurant.

**Melinda**: How did you know, where we were going to eat? She asked surprised.

**Dash**: Just sensed your sibling's essence. That is one of my other specialties.

Without waiting for an answer, he started walking towards the restaurant. As he hadn't let go of Melinda yet, he dragged her gently towards the restaurant.

**Restaurant**

When they walked in, they saw the gang immediately. They sat down and didn't had to wait for their food as the group had ordered already. They were all laughing and eating, but Melinda was restless, so was Wyatt.

**Dash**: Are you ok my love, he asked Melinda.

The group stopped laughing and looked at Melinda. She looked at Wyatt and then closed her eyes.

**Dash**: Uhm, what is she doing?

**Casey**: That is a good question. What's up Mel?

**Melinda**: I sense evil around us.

**Caroline**; What? You mean here in the restaurant or evil somewhere else.

**Wyatt**: I sense it too. It looks like it is coming from around us.

The group looked around and it seemed like all normal people who were eating, laughing, talking, and drinking. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Melinda flickered with her fingers and the whole restaurant froze. She unfroze the room and looked around.

**Dash**: All good my love?

**Melinda**: First, I am not your love. Secondly, I think all is fine…but I have a very bad feeling that I cannot place?

**Caroline**: Like a premonition?

**Melinda**; Yeah, like one who wants to show itself to me, but somehow it is blocked or so. I can't explain it. I just know something terrible is about to happen.

**Chris**: Maybe we should go, he suggested.

**Melinda**: No. I will leave so you guys can go have fun. I need to go and check the book. Maybe I go to Magic School to talk to mom.

**Casey**: If you go, we go too.

**Melinda**: No you guys. You all have worked really hard and saved money for this night. Look at you all. You are all beautiful. Don't mind me and don't feel sad for me. Have fun, dance and drink.

**Dash**: Do you want me to give you a lift? He said winking at her.

**Melinda**: Sure, why not. Have fun you guys, she said smiling. She pulled some money and gave it to a reluctant Wyatt and then left.

She looked back and smiled brightly to the group and then she was outside.

Dash and Melinda went into an alley and there they teleported out to the Manor. They appeared in the living room. Melinda looked around, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. She still felt like something was wrong, but what?

She told Dash, that she would go and change, in case they had to fight a Demon and she didn't want to ruin her dress. Dash watched her go upstairs and even it didn't show, she hated it that she had to go home and not have fun. He loved how responsible she was and did what she had to do.

Suddenly he heard a scream from upstairs and he ran up to see what was going on. He ran into the attic and looked at Melinda.

**Dash**: What happened? He asked looking around.

**Melinda**: The book. The book is gone, she said pointing at the empty place, where the book was.

**Dash**: How is that possible? Isn't the book protected against evil?

**Melinda**: Yes it is and Chris took a sweep around the house, spelling it so nothing bad can enter.

**Dash**: So, maybe it is still in the house in one of the rooms? Let me have a quick look.

He teleported out and Melinda could hear him teleport back in and out, from room to room. Finally he teleported back in the attic, looking grim.

**Dash**: Do you want me to get the gang?

**Melinda**; I don't know. I am still trying to figure out how this could happen. No Demon can enter this house. No human who wants to do us harm, can enter…so where did the book go.

Quickly she grabbed a teleportation potion and grabbed the hand of Dash, before she threw it on the ground.

**Magic School**

Leo was working at the dinner table and Piper was organizing the picture albums. She almost jumped into the air when Melinda stormed into the Manor.

**Piper**: Hey honey. Aren't you supposed to on your night out? Who is he?

**Melinda**: Yes I am supposed to be having fun, but in the restaurant I suddenly felt something weird. I couldn't place it. Then I went home, leaving the group to have fun, when I found out that I was right. The book is missing! She almost shouted in panic. Oh, this is Dash by the way. He is a teleporter.

**Dash**: And hopefully soon your son in law, he said giving Piper a huge smile.

**Melinda**: Oh, he also thinks that he is very funny, but he is not and he is also not from England, but lived there a long time and has taken some of their way of speaking. Can we get back to the book?

**Piper**: Nice to meet you Dash. Welcome. Now about the book. Wasn't it lying around the house somewhere?

**Melinda**: No, it wasn't. We have made a rule; if someone uses the book they put it back as soon as they are done with it. We are all out, so no one needs the book right now. We checked the whole house, nothing.

**Leo**: Did you do the protection spells around the house, like you usually do?

**Chris**: Yes, Chris did them a couple of days ago. Next week it is the turn of Casey.

**Piper**: You guys really created a system didn't you? I wish we came up with that back then. That would have saved us a lot of trouble, she said smiling.

**Leo**: So the house is protected. No demon can enter. No human who wants to do harm can get in. That is indeed strange. Did you call Nathan?

**Melinda**: Seriously dad? What am I supposed to say to him? Our Witch book is missing. Can you help search with a couple of policemen?

**Leo**: Sorry, was just a suggestion. He is a cop, maybe he can see by looking around, what happened.

**Piper**: Don't worry honey. It will be all right.

**Melinda**: No mom. If a Demon has gotten the book, that means he can use all the spells in it against us.

**Piper**: Listen. In my time, the book has been stolen a couple of times. Even once by your Aunt Paige, when she just found out about her heritage. Boy what was I pissed, she said smiling. Anyway. What I trying to say is, we figured out that the book does not divine us or who and what we are. It is a piece of us to help and guide us. Without the book it is not the end of the Charmed Ones.

**Melinda**: I know that, but that book has been in our family since Melinda Warren. I will not go down in history of the famous Charmed trio, who lost the book. Worse, not able to locate it when we supposed to be the strongest one.

Piper looked at her daughter for a while and Melinda knew she was cooking up something, so she waited patiently.

**Piper**: Why is the rest of the gang not here to help? She asked.

Melinda looked uncomfortable as she knew that Dash was sitting and listening with a big interest. She also knew that she couldn't lie to her mother.

**Melinda**: They hadn't had fun in a while and it has been a hard year, so they deserved it.

**Piper**: Yes, you are right about one thing. It has been a hard year. Last two years actually, but mostly for you than for the boys. You found out about your raw power and didn't know how to deal with it. You had to learn the hard way. You know you are destined to become the Matriarch and also found out that you are the strongest witch alive as we speak. Therefore many powerful beings have come after you or the world. Your brothers helped but you were in the end that had to fight the big battle, alone to save us all. Over and over again. If somebody deserves a night out, what the hell a week or a month, it is you my darling. Look at your Aunt Prue. She devoted her life to the Charmed Ones and being a Witch and look where it got her. To her death, too early. So, don't become like her. There is a whole world out there to be discovered then just San Francisco.

Melinda tried really hard not to cry, but couldn't help herself. Then Piper was hugging her. When she let go, she took Melinda by the face and looked deep in her hazel brown eyes.

**Piper**: You listen to me. You deserve every happiness there is in this world. Don't ever forget that.

Melinda nodded and smiled. Piper smiled back.

**Piper**: Now about the book problem. I have been thinking. I think you should go back to the Manor. You are the strongest witch like I said. You should be able to find the answer. Just don't look with your eyes but with your inner magic.

Melinda nodded and kissed her mother and father, before she grabbed the hand of Dash.

**Dash**: It was truly an honor to meet you Piper Halliwell. I grew up with stories about you and your sisters. So this is awesome, he said with a huge smile on his face.

**Piper**: Thank you, she said and couldn't help to smile too.

Then they teleported out back to the Manor.

**Manor, Living room**

**Dash**: So now what? He asked looking at Melinda.

Suddenly the gang orbed in.

**Melinda**: What are you guys doing here? You supposed to have fun! She asked.

**Wyatt**: Well, we felt guilty letting you go like that. So we came to help. We figured how faster we deal with the problem, how faster we can go back to our fun night. So what are we dealing with?

**Melinda**: With a thief, she said annoyed. Someone took the Book of Shadows.

**Chris**: What?! You are kidding right? He asked worried.

**Melinda**: Do I look like am I kidding, she said.

**Wyatt**: Ok, we need to find the book fast. If the Demons have it, we are screwed.

**Melinda**: I know that. I already went to Mom to see if she could help.

**Caroline**: And? Can she? She must. She is the Matriarch.

**Melinda**: Well, she thinks I can.

**Wyatt**: How?

**Melinda**: Well you know mom. She didn't tell me directly what I need to do, but I think I understood it. It has all to do, with me being the strongest witch alive and being a Charmed One. Also with becoming the new Matriarch. So I will need some candles and incense, she said.

Chris and Casey ran upstairs to get what Melinda needed. Caroline and Wyatt cleared the living room.

A bit later, Melinda was sitting in a circle of candles. Three incenses were burning around her. The rest of the group were sitting on the couch and watching her. Melinda had seen her mother do this so many times. She closed her eyes and focused just on her breathing. For a couple of minutes she sat perfectly still and was breathing in and out. Slowly the sounds around her disappeared and she knew that she was ready to receive whatever this meditation was going to show her.

Then she heard a door open. She opened her eyes, because the rest of the group should be in the living room with her, so who came in? She looked around and she was still in the manor, but the gang was gone. It felt like a dream or a premonition. A young girl around the seventeen or eighteen walked slowly into the house.

**Girl**: Hello? She called out. The front door was open. Hello is there anybody, she called out.

Then she slowly walked through the hallway into the living room. She passed pictures and stared at them. Some she touched. Melinda called out for her, but it seemed that she didn't hear her.

The girl kept walking around through the house. Suddenly she started to cry when she touched some very old pictures of Piper, Phoebe and Prue. She went with her hand over it and then walked upstairs. She directly walked over to Wyatt's room. She stood there looking around and again she started to cry.

This was weird and Melinda didn't know what to think of it. The girl then walked to the attic. When she walked in and saw the book, she ran over to it. She stood in front of it and was looking at it, with big eyes.

**Girl**: Oh my Goddess, the book is so thick, she said and went with her hand over it. Slowly she opened it and started to flip through the pages. With some she started to cry again. Then she picked up the book and went downstairs and left the house. Melinda followed her.

The girl, traveled to the other site of the city. She was living in a small dorm and did not look, she was rich. There she sat and started to read the book.

Like if she was pulled by someone, Melinda went backwards in a very fast tempo. Before she knew it, she was again in her own living room. She looked around and the whole gang was sitting and watching her carefully.

**Melinda**: I know where the book is, she said and the others started to sigh of relief. It was a young girl from our age. She has walked through the whole house. She cried a few times when she looked at some pictures and went in your room, she said to Wyatt. There she cried again. The weird thing was, when she was standing in front of the book, she said something strange. She said that the book had become so big.

**Chris**: Do you think she knows us?

**Melinda**: I don't know. There was something about her what looked so familiar.

**Casey**: Well what are we waiting for, let's find this girl and get our book back.

**Melinda**: ok, without sounding rude, I think this is something for the Charmed Ones to do.

**Casey**: Even better. So I can be sure not to mess up my dress, she said.

Wyatt and Chris stood up and stood close by Melinda. Then they were gone.

**Dash**: Well, this turned out not the way I thought it would be, so I am off, he said bored.

**Caroline**: Aren't you going to wait for Melinda?

**Dash**: Don't you worry, I'll be back, he said smirking and gone he was.

**Girls Dorm**

The Charmed Ones orbed in which made the girl scream out in fear. She got up, holding the book close to her.

**Melinda**: Hi there. I believe you have something that belongs to us, she said gently.

**Girl**: No, this is mine. I am sure of it. I can remember it. This belongs to me, she said and kept the book closer to her chest.

**Melinda**: Why would you think that this book is yours? You came in our house and took it with you.

**Girl**: I know. I was drawn to that house and I kept dreaming the weirdest dreams about witches and Demons and I needed to find out what was going on. I saw myself using this book over and over again.

**Melinda**: Are you a Witch? There is something about you I cannot place.

**Girl**: I haven't seen any of you before. Even not in my dreams.

**Melinda**: Ok, this is going to take some time I believe. I am not sure what is going on with you, but we can help.

**Girl**: I know. That's why I came to that house. Then there was nobody and the door was open.

**Melinda**: So, you could just walk up the stairs? Didn't feel anything weird? Like a force field that stops you from entering the Manor.

**Girl**: No, not really. I just walked right into the Manor. Then there were some pictures and stuff that reminded me of the things I had done in that house…I don't know…since two months this is happening to me and I think I am going crazy.

**Wyatt**: Let's start with your name?

**Girl**: My name is Prudence Halliwell, but they call me Prue.

The Charmed Ones looked like, they saw a ghost.

**Melinda**: There must be a mistake. That cannot be your name.

**Prue**: Well it is I think. I have a feeling that in the past my name was different, but I simply cannot remember…weird isn't it.

**Chris**: OK, we need to take her to the Manor. Then we have to get Mom and Dad.

His siblings nodded in agreement.

**Melinda**: Prue, we would like to take you back to the Manor. There we would like you to meet someone, maybe then things will get clearer. For you and for us.

**Prue**: Fine by me, but this book is mine and stays with me, she said determined.

**Melinda**: No problem. Just give us your hand and hold tight.

Prue did as she was told and gone they were.

**Manor, Living room**

They all orbed in. Prue had to sit down for a minute.

**Prue**: What the hell was that? She asked.

**Wyatt**; It is called Orbing. That's what we whitelighters do.

**Melinda**: Chris get Mom and Dad, like NOW!

**Caroline**: What is going on? Who is she? That is our book she said to Prue.

Prue looked a bit scared with everybody around her and staring at her.

**Magic School**

**Chris**: Mom, Dad? Where are you?

**Leo**: We are in the kitchen.

Chris ran to the kitchen and he was still a bit confused.

**Chris**: Mom. You need to come with me NOW. There is something very strange going on, which I cannot explain. We need you and we need you too dad. Your wisdom can come in handy.

**Piper**: That doesn't sounds good at all. Should I worry?

**Chris**: Euhm….i am not sure…yes I guess.

Piper and Leo exchanged a look and then took their sons hand and orbed out.

**Manor, Living room**

Piper and Leo orbed in together with Chris. The looked and saw a girl sitting with the book in her hands.

**Prue**: Piper. Oh thank god. Someone familiar. Leo, good to see you. I missed you guys, she said with tears in her eyes and hugged Piper.

Piper looked surprised and sort of hugged her back.

**Piper**: Who are you? She asked looking deeply at the girls eyes.

**Prue**: It is me. Prudence. You know the Charmed Ones. The oldest sister. God you have aged. Which year am i? Is this the future? I wonder how I look. Where is Phoebe? Don't tell me she got back to Cole. I really don't trust him at all.

**Piper**: Ok stop, she said shocked.

Piper looked at the girl and she looked back.

**Piper**: Prue? She asked, her voice trembling. Is that really you?

**Prue**: Of course. Who else?

Piper started to cry. Her sister had returned. She didn't know how or why, but she was standing in front of her. Piper was sure of it. Then it was too much for her and she fainted.

**To be continued …**


	40. S2 EP18 - A Charmed Christmas Gift

Melinda

Raw power

Episode 18

A Charmed Christmas gift

**Previously on Melinda**

_The gang had saved up money to go a night out. Melinda didn't want to be the fifth wheel, so she had invited Dash to come along. Then she suddenly felt that something was terribly wrong and went home to find the Book of Shadows missing. After a magical search she founds this young girl, who claims to be Prudence Halliwell. One of the Charmed Ones. _

**Leo**: I think she is coming by, he said relieved.

Piper opened her eyes and realized she was lying on the floor of the hallway. Everybody was standing around her.

**Piper**; What happened, she said grumpy.

Then she looked around and saw the girl standing, still with the Book of Shadows in her hands, looking worried at her. She remembered again. It was Prue. She slowly got up.

**Piper**; Prue. Welcome back. We need to catch up, she said smiling. Let's go to our house.

**Melinda**; Wait a minute. You cannot seriously believe that this is Aunt Prue.

**Prue**: Aunt? I am not an aunt.

**Melinda**; What I was saying is, that one minute she doesn't know who she is and what is going on and the other moment, she seems as clear as crystal, is that not a bit odd? Besides, this is not possible people. Even if she was reincarnated, then she would start all over again. Not as a young girl.

**Leo**: Maybe she has. She has your age. So it can be that Prue is reincarnated into this young girl and somehow her past memories are coming back to her, when she recognizes things, like the book, piper, the Manor.

**Prue**: OK, guys this is all fun and all, but you all need to leave. We need to deal with Shax, before he comes back again for a second attack. Remember. The last one almost killed us.

Piper looked at her and started to cry, by the memory as the second attack, did kill Prue.

**Melinda**: Listen lady, this is now our house. Me, Wyatt, Chris are the children of Piper. This is Caroline our whitelighter and the girlfriend of Wyatt. This is Casey, an elemental. She was a treat first, but is now a good friend and part of the family. Also the girlfriend of Chris.

Dash teleported in, which made everybody jump.

**Dash**: Hi ya all. Hey you are all back. Good on ya, he said smiling brightly.

**Prue**: And who is he.

**Melinda**: He is an annoying sort of teleporting friend.

**Dash**: Friend? Oh no no no.

Dash moved closer to Melinda and put his arm around her and gave Prue a huge smile.

**Dash**: I am the future husband of this lovely girl here, he said with a grin.

Melinda gave him a face and they all laughed, even Prue.

**Melinda**; Dream on and get your hand of me, she said pushing him away. We have a serious issue here.

**Piper**: Ok. I will take Prue with me to Magic School and talk to her. Don't worry, if she is evil she cannot enter the school. If she is not then I am taking her to the Manor and find out what I can. Till then there is nothing you guys can do, so please just go have fun. You all look so pretty and handsome. I am so proud of you all, she said and hugged the gang. Leo joined too.

Prue watched curiously. This was all weird for her. Piper old and having grown up children.

Piper walked over to Prue and Leo. She took gently the book from Prue and gave it to Melinda. Prue was about to say something, but she trusted Piper and let it happen. Then Piper threw out a teleportation potion and gone they were.

The group left behind all confused. Melinda send Dash away, as this was a family matter which didn't concern him. After she promised to go out with him again, without the rest. Melinda promised.

**Chris**: I am so confused. I have no idea how this is possible? Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

**Wyatt**: It can be both I think. She still thinks she is Charmed and it will be hard for her to hear that there is nothing left for her here. Poor Mom, he said shaking his head.

**Casey**: Now what? Are we staying or leaving to save some of this evening?

**Wyatt**; There is no point of staying here. This can take a while and like you said, it would be a waste of money we saved for this evening, if we didn't have fun, right. So, let's go to the club and dance.

**Melinda**: You guys go. I am going to Magic School. Whatever they have to discuss I want to be there and hear it. The good and the bad. I need to know if she is the real deal or not and what my mother thinks, but my instincts.

**Wyatt**; What are they saying?

**Melinda**: I believe that she is who she claims to be, but there is something underneath it. I can't put my finger on it, but there is something about her. I just need to know. So you go and have fun.

Without waiting she threw the teleportation potion on the ground. She had grabbed one quickly without anybody noticing.

**Casey**: Are we going out or what?

**Wyatt**: Yeah, let's go he said, but it didn't feel right to him. He was the oldest and should deal with this kind of things, like his Aunt Prue did in the past and after she died, his mom did. Lately it seemed that Melinda was taking all the responsibility, while he was out and having fun with Caroline or when he was gone. It wasn't fair for her. Especially after all the battles she had. She deserved to go out tonight.

With sadness in his heart, he orbed to group out to the club.

**Magic School, Manor**

**Prue** didn't know where to look. She was amazed by Magic School, but more mesmerized that the Manor was in the school. Everything looked exactly the same. They walked in to find Melinda standing in the hallway.

**Piper**: Melinda? What are you doing here?

Leo walked in and looked also surprised at his daughter.

**Melinda**: I came to hear every word she has to say.

**Piper**: I think it is best, if I talk to her first.

**Melinda**: I am sorry mom, I cannot do that. I love you and I trust you completely, but I am now the Charmed One. The next in line to become the Matriarch. The strongest witch alive. If this can affect the Charmed line, then I need to know that. So I am not leaving.

**Prue**: I cannot believe that you are the strongest witch that walks the earth. You are so tiny and fragile.

**Melinda**: Who you are calling tiny and fragile? You have no idea what I am capable off.

**Prue**: I bet, I can kick your smartass easily.

**Melinda**: Is that I challenge Auntie Prue, she said lifting her hands.

Before Prue could react or use her powers, Melinda flickered with her fingers and Prue flew almost outside the Manor. Quickly she got up and smiled brightly.

**Prue**: That was nice. She has your powers.

**Melinda**: Oh no, I have all three powers the Charmed Ones, just like Melinda Warren. I also have all my ancestors inside me. I also have developed a protection shield when I touch both of my brothers.

**Prue**: But if you have all those powers, what have the two boys then.

**Piper**: Ok, too much at once. We have to go back to the past, before we should tell her about the future. Paige! She called out.

Paige orbed in, smiling brightly.

**Paige**: Piper. I missed you. I was surprised you called. Most of the times it means trouble. So what is going on? Are we going to kick some Demon ass, like old times? It has been a while. Next generation taking over and all. Hey Melinda, you look great.

**Piper**: Paige. Get Phoebe. We need her immediately.

**Paige**: Okidoki, she said and orbed out.

Piper guided Prue to the living room. Leo had made tea in the meantime and brought it to the living room. That moment Paige orbed in with Paige.

**Phoebe**: You really look awesome. Must be that orbing in the clouds. So not fair, she said smiling to Paige, while catching up.

**Prue**: Oh my god. Phoebe. Wow you have aged great. You almost look the same as I remember.

Without waiting, she hugged Phoebe.

**Phoebe**: Oh….Ok…she said hugging her sort of back. This is great, but what is going on?

Prue let go of her and looked at her.

**Prue**: Don't you recognize me? It's me Prue! She said smiling brightly.

**Phoebe**: What? What is going on? Is this some kind of joke? Ok, I need to sit down, she said.

Paige was just staring at Prue, like she was seeing a ghost for the first time.

They all sat down and they looked from one to the another.

**Prue**: Who are you? She asked Paige.

**Paige**: I am….euhm…she looked at Piper.

**Piper**: Ok. Let's start from the beginning. What is the last thing you remember?

**Prue**: Trapped. Like I was inside of this girl and couldn't get out. Suddenly I was free, but not completely. First I had nightmares and I didn't understand what was going on or what was real.

Then I clearly started to remember things and used my power for the first time. It was freaky to use it again. I don't know…then I finally came to the Manor.

**Piper**: Back at the other Manor, you said some things from the past. What is the last thing you remember from that time?

**Prue**: I remember Shax. We were saving a doctor. I can't remember his name. Then Shax attacked us. I remember calling for Phoebe a couple of times, but didn't get any response and the rest is all black.

Everybody looked grimm. Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look and Piper took a deep breath.

**Piper**: You don't remember anything else, because you died? I was wounded badly. Leo was only able to save you me. It was a terrible time. I was angry at magic and didn't want to be a Charmed One anymore. Then a miracle happened. We learned the reason of your death. Why it was so soon. Like mom once said, one door closes and the other one opens. We found out that Mom and Sam, her whitelighter had a daughter. A fourth one. Back then it was not allowed to have a witch and a whitelighter to have children, so they gave her up for adaption. The day of your funeral, we met Paige, but didn't know who she was, till Phoebe received a premonition and found out that Shax was after her. While we tried to save her, we found out who she really is and together we vanquished Shax and then the Source. A couple of times actually. Paige saved me. Saved the Charmed Ones. So, we were Charmed again and we fought our battles. Got married and got children. The next generation took over. Now we are older and almost don't battle at all.

**Prue**: So, this is then the Melinda you saw, when we went to the future?

**Piper**: Yes. First I had two boys, before she came.

**Prue**: So, we are not Charmed anymore. That is a bummer.

**Piper**: It is a blessing and if you are really back, then for you it is a miracle. You can live your life finally without the responsibility of being the oldest or being Charmed anymore.

**Melinda**: Ok, this is all great and all, but she was Charmed and died. Almost like 30 years ago. Now she is back in this girl. What happened to the soul of this girl? She said that she felt trapped. With other words by the original soul of this girl. Who did it? Why nobody knew about this? Why now? Does nobody care about all of this? I mean I can understand that it must be amazing for you to have her back. But like I said, why now? If she was trapped all this time, what triggered her escape?

**Leo**: Those are good questions Melinda. I just don't think it is that simple. That girl you are talking about is probably still in there, confused and scared and not understanding what is happening to her. We all know how it feels, when a Demon or something takes us over. So it is a difficult situation.

**Prue**: How is Cole? Is he changed now he is a father?

**Phoebe**: Actually, we vanquished him two years after …well after you died. I met finally my true love in a cupid.

**Paige**: And I married a mortal, who accepts us as we are completely.

**Prue**: Good for all of you. You all turned out fantastic.

**Melinda**: Still the question remains, what to do with you and how you got here?

**Manor**

The doorbell rang and Wyatt went to open it. After they arrived at the club, nobody actually seemed to be in the mood to have fun. So they went home to await news from Melinda. There was a woman standing in front of him, in her thirties. She looked confused.

**Woman**: I am looking for Penny, Piper, Phoebe and Prue, she said.

The rest of the gang came to look too.

**Wyatt**: I am sorry, but who are you?

**Woman**: My name is Patty Halliwell. I believe this is my home.

**Wyatt**: That is not possible. Patty Halliwell died, many years ago.

**Patty**: That is not true. I was working that day and heard about the victims by the water.

I went to look and it was a Demon. I fought it. .

**Wyatt**: Ok, after that. What happened? Did you win?

**Patty**: I can't remember, she said frustrated.

**Wyatt**: Please come in, he said confused.

He was about to close the door, when he saw another woman coming up the stairs. They all watched who it was. She was a bit older. In her fifties.

**Woman**: Who are you and what are you doing in my house? She demanded by the door. Where are my daughter Patty and my grandchildren?

**Wyatt**: Grams? Is that you?

**Grams**: Of course it is, you idiot. Men. Now let me in.

She walked in and stared at a group of surprised young people who she didn't know.

**Grams**: Who the hell are you people?

**Chris**: Grams. If this is you, Wyatt and I are the children of Piper. This is Caroline our whitelighter and this is Casey the Elemental. Oh and this is Patty, I think?

**Grams**: What are you talking about? That is not Patty and Piper is still young.

**Wyatt**: Ok, enough, he shouted.

Before anyone could say anything, he grabbed Patty and Grams and orbed them to Magic School.

**Magic School Manor, Living room**

He orbed in and everybody looked surprised.

**Leo**: Wyatt, what are you doing here and who are those?

**Wyatt**: Apparently, Patty and Penny.

Piper got up with her hand in front of her mouth.

**Piper**: Mom? Grams?

**Patty**: Piper? Oh my god. You have grown. How is this possible?

**Melinda**: Good question, she said getting annoyed by the minute.

Why was nobody trying to find out what the source was of this nonsense? Dead people didn't get resurrected in other bodies, after years.

All women sat down.

**Grams**: Well I need a drink.

**Piper**: What is the last thing you remember?

**Grams**: I was making a binding potion for you girls. Then I went to the attic to talk to your mother's spirit, she said looking at the new Patty. Then I went downstairs and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The rest is blank.

**Patty**: I remember fighting a water demon and for me too is the rest blank.

Piper, Phoebe and Prue were crying silently, by all this painful memories that were locked away for years, as they kept speaking to the spirits of their loved ones.

**Piper**: This isn't right, she said wiping of her tears. You all shouldn't be here. You shouldn't have to go through this. You have lived your lives and died. Melinda is right. This is not a miracle, but someone is trying to make us vulnerable by sending our loved ones back to live. Torture them and us. We have to find out who this and we need to do it right now. Paige, get everybody with magic, NOW!

Paige orbed out without saying a word and Wyatt went to the Manor to get the rest.

**Manor, living room**

It was a full house. It was late, so most of the young ones were in pajamas. Piper quickly introduced everybody and explained what was going on. Most kids were looking impressed at Grams. They had grown up with Halliwell stories of Grams and Patty and then the Charmed Ones of course.

**Piper**: Somebody is targeting us. Want to hurt us in a way I cannot begin to explain. Our whole magical line is in danger. We need to find this Demon or whatever it is, right now. To do that we need a lot of magic. I will focus on finding the person. All I need is to lend your magical energy to power up the spell.

The children had moved the furniture to the side of the room. Piper, Prue, Patty and Penny were standing in a circle in the middle. As they were brought back by the same person or Demon, Piper needed that connection. The rest of the group stood around them, holding hands and looking focused.

**Piper**: Now everybody close their eyes. Focus. See your magical energy going out of your body, into mine. See it with your mind eye and will it. Send as much as you can. You three, focus to find the person who did this to you.

All did as they were told. While Piper focused she felt the power of everyone coming in waves towards her. She couldn't believe how much power came from the little ones. But most of it came from Wyatt and Melinda.

Piper started to whisper in old Gaelic language some words and it felt if she flew out of her body and flew out of the Manor. She flew over the city of San Francisco towards the woods. She realized she was flying exactly over a powerful leyline. There she saw group of 6 people, cloaked in black clothing. Speaking a language she recognized as the dead language. The sort, older demons would use. Like the Triad could. It didn't look good. She saw pictures hanging over the fire, but they didn't burn, like they were spelled. She saw Prue, her mother and her Grams pictures. Now they were hanging one up of her Father. This had to stop. Like she was pulled back, she went fast back over the city and through the Manor, into her body again.

When she opened her eyes, the group watched her carefully. Leo was standing right by her, in case she would get dizzy. She loved him for his caring nature. Always the thoughtful one.

**Piper**: I didn't see their faces, but it is a group of six and they in a circle with fire in their midst. Above it there were pictures hanging of you three and they were hanging just one up of Dad.

**Patty**: Victor?

The doorbell rang and Piper closed her eyes. She knew who it was and this was very painful for her.

Wyatt went to open and they heard a men's voice. He said he was Victor Bennet and Wyatt let him in.

After the quick introductions, he sat down confused of what was going on.

Paige orbed the children all back and left too, after talking to Piper. This was not her battle, as this was something before her. Piper understood it and gone she was.

**Piper**: Now, who is ready to kick some ass, she said.

Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, Caroline, Casey, Patty, Penny, Leo, Phoebe, Prue and Piper held hands, so they could orb to the location.

**Woods**

The Charmed Family orbed in not far from the group. Ready to attack.

The group looked first surprised and then started to laugh. They were all wearing their hoods. One by one they took it off. It was a bunch of old people. They looked at the group and an older woman stepped forward towards Piper and Phoebe.

**Older woman**: You probably don't recognize me or the others. Why should you? You didn't care back then, why would you care now?

**Piper**: Listen lady, I have no idea what you are talking about and why you are doing this?

**Older woman:** Is it becoming painful to get your loved ones back from the dead? Good. Now you can feel to have them back again and then loose them all over again. She looked to one of the persons of the group and before Piper could react, one of the older ones, ripped the picture of Victor in pieces. Victor's body fell to the ground.

**Older woman**: That was your dad isn't. Poor thing, he came back healthy and well, to die so fast again. Who shall we kill off now? Your grams, your mother or precious sister.

**Piper**: Stop this, right now! The whole ground shook. Tell me who you are? She demanded.

**Older woman**: My name is not important. What's important is that all of us have lost a loved one, on the hands of the Charmed Ones. Because they were too late or didn't care enough. We found ourselves a Demon who made us powerful, in exchange for some younger family members, but it was all worth it. We are now powerful. Now it is time to let you feel the same pain.

The one grabbed the picture of Grams.

**Grams**: Blessed be. I love you, she could manage to say, before her picture was ripped in pieces.

Piper flickered with her hands and made the older woman fall hard on the ground a bit further of her. The older woman groaned and was bleeding on the side of her head. The group rushed to her and helped her up. The one by the fire grabbed Patty's picture…Piper saw it too late, he ripped the picture and was then frozen, still holding the two pieces. Piper turned back and saw her mother fall to the ground. Prue looked at her in complete horror. She was the only one left. Now the whole group stepped forward and started to attack the old people. They put up a huge fight, but soon they were all fallen. Piper was able to save the picture of Prue.

**Manor**

Piper was devastated by all this events. They all were. Nobody said anything. Phoebe got up to get some candles to burn them for the loss of their loved ones, again. Piper couldn't believe that those people had held a grudge so long and even learned magic to harm them. It was mind blowing for her.

Prue sat across Piper and looked at her with teary eyes. Piper looked back. She was tired and was glad, this time she could save her sister.

**Prue**: Piper, Phoebe. Both of you. Listen to me. I am so glad that I was able to return and see you guys. See what you have become and see your children. I am so proud of both of you, but Melinda is right. I was glad that I was back. I couldn't care what that meant. I was back. We were back. But then you Melinda, doubted my presence. I thought about it and if I were the Charmed Ones, I would have done the same. The more I thought about it, I realized that I don't belong here. Not anymore. My time has passed. I am glad that those people held a grudge and did what they did.

Piper and Phoebe were crying and couldn't look at the young Prue.

**Prue**: Melinda was right about another thing. This girl. She didn't deserve this. She has her own life and own destiny to live, whatever that be for her. It is not fair to take her life over, because we can. I am still a witch and an innocent comes always first. This girl is an innocent. Piper, you need to rip that photo.

Piper was shaking her head and crying uncontrollable. Everybody was in tears. Melinda couldn't see through her tears. This must be so painful for her mother and Aunt. To lose their sister all over again.

**Prue**: Piper. You know it is the right thing to do. Don't worry about me, there is nothing I can't handle, remember? She winked and Piper cried louder. Phoebe was crying silently. She was afraid to say a word, afraid of losing it.

Piper finally looked at her older sister. She nodded finally and with shaking hand, she took the picture in one hand. She looked at it and then hugged her sister. Phoebe joined them too and now really everybody in the room was crying.

**Piper**: I love you Prue, she said.

**Prue**: I love you too. Both of you. I am so proud of you. Blessed be, she said looking to everybody in the room.

Piper closed her teary eyes and without looking, she ripped the picture in two. That moment the girl before them fell down on the ground. Piper and Phoebe were holding each other and crying really intensely. Caroline brought the girl back to her place and made sure she remembered none of this. She did the same with the other innocents.

Phoebe was picked up by Coop. She looked devastated by all of this. With a sad wave of goodbye she was taken in a heart shape.

It took Piper a while, before she was able to speak again. These were some painful moments for her. After she had some cup of tea. It was time to go home. Christmas was coming and they had to decorate the whole house. After hugging her children, they left to their own Manor.

The group stayed behind, flabbergasted about the happenings. Caroline orbed back in in the hallway.

**Caroline**: Hey there is envelope lying on the table.

She walked with it to the living room and opened it.

**Caroline**: There is money in it and a note from Leo.

_You guys spend all your money for a night out, but got interrupted by magic. We believe that you guys deserve a night out. Here is something small from us for you guys. _

**Caroline**: That is so sweet.

**Melinda**: You know what guys. We have two days before Christmas. I think we should stay in and decorate the house tonight. Have fun tomorrow night and then the day after, celebrate Christmas.

**Chris**: I think that is great idea.

**Magic School, Manor**

Piper used a spell to decorate the house instantly. She knew Leo didn't approve it, but she always argued that they didn't have the body or energy to decorate the entire house, like they used too. This was the fastest way.

They sat down at the couch, Leo his arm around Piper.

**Leo**: Boy, what a day.

**Piper**: You can say that again. You know what. It did hurt to lose them all over again, but on the other hand it was the best Christmas gift ever. I was able to speak to my sister again. After all those years. That is a simply a blessing, she said smiling.

Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at his wife.

**Hey guys, thank you for your patience. Being sick and busy with the promotion of my second book, didn't gave me much time to write…but hopefully you guys liked this double episode and till next time.**

**Blessed Be**


End file.
